Ich Severus Snape
by Prisha
Summary: Die Geschichte des jungen Severus Snape Spoiler HBP unter Berücksichtigung der ersten 5 Bände Wie wurde er zu dem, der er ist?
1. DavorDanach

Prolog

**Hogwarts**

Danach

Er ist tot. Sirius Black ist tot. Getötet durch dieselbe gnadenlose Hand, die auch seinen Bruder Regulus ermordet hat.

Nicht die Meine, nein - Aber ich bin dennoch nicht ganz unschuldig an Sirius Ableben. Habe ihn einmal zu oft schwach angeredet. Einmal zu oft eine zynische Bemerkung fallen lassen, wie ich es so gerne mache. Habe gesagt, er sei ein Feigling, würde sich in der Sicherheit seines Elternhauses verstecken, obwohl ich ganz genau wusste, wie sehr er dieses Haus gehasst und verabscheut hat.

Manchmal war er gemein, oft gedankenlos, hatte immer ein loses Mundwerk. Ein Feigling war er jedoch nie. Tapfer. Furchtlos. Tollkühn - Seinen Freunden loyal, bis über deren Tod hinaus.

_Sirius…_

Plötzlich bricht meine ganze Vergangenheit über mich herein. Meine Kindheit und Jugend. Alles, was damals war. Fünfzehn lange Jahre habe ich alles verdrängt, es beinahe vollständig vergessen – oder habe mir das wenigstens eingeredet oder es schnellstmöglich vertrieben, wenn es mein Bewusstsein doch einmal an die Ufer meines Verstandes gespült hat.

Ich bin hart geworden und kalt. Gehässig und zynisch. Boshaft - _Verbittert. _Damit ich meine grenzenlose Einsamkeit besser ertragen kann. Nur in den dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht, in meinen tiefsten Träumen, wenn ich endlich einmal Ruhe fand, habe ich manchmal Streiflichter von damals gesehen. Erinnerungsblitze, die ich so schnell wie möglich verjagt habe, sobald ich wieder wach war und die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

Alles so lange her.

Jetzt rollen meinen ganzen Erinnerungen wie eine einzige gigantische Flutwelle über mich hinweg. Ertränken mich beinahe.

_James Potter - Lily Evans - Sirius Black._

Und auch Hieratus. Schon so lange tot. Ermordet, wie so viele andere auch … Erinnerungen. Alles so ewig her, so verdammt lang…

Es beginnt vor fast dreißig Jahren in…



M…Yorkshire

ein Name ist Severus Ravenous Lucindus Snape. Ravenous nach meinem Vater, Lucindus nach meiner Mutter Lucinda und ich habe vor einiger Zeit meinen zehnten Geburtstag gefeiert.

Geboren wurde ich mitten in der Nacht am 6. April 1958 in einem kleinen Dorf in Yorkshire, einer sehr einsamen, ländlichen Gegend und unser Dorf ist noch abgelegener, als es hier üblich ist.

Seit ich denken kann, leben wir am Rande des Ortes in einer kleinen, schäbigen, uralten Holzhütte – man nennt sie (nur flüsternd) das Rabennest und wir sind anders, als die anderen Leute und werden von fast allen gemieden. Niemand kommt je freiwillig zu unserer Behausung herauf. Wir sind Zauberer und mein Vater sagt, dass wir Reinblüter sind, was heißt, dass wir den meisten anderen Zauberern haushoch überlegen sind und den jämmerlichen Muggel, die hier leben, sowieso. Ich muss ihm das glauben, denn schließlich ist er mein Vater.

Er ist ein großer Mann, erscheint mir immer wie ein lebender Berg. Hat lange, schwarze Haare und eine riesige Hakennase. Beides habe ich von ihm geerbt.

Außerdem hat er grausame, grüngelbe Augen, die meistens blutunterlaufen sind. Mir graut vor seinem zynischen, hundsgemeinen Blick.

Meine Mutter ist ein leises, verhuschtes Wesen, das meinem Vater gegenüber völlig unterwürfig ist. Sie muss einmal sehr hübsch gewesen sein, habe ich gehört, aber jetzt merkt man nichts mehr davon. Von ihr habe ich meine pechschwarzen Augen.

Seit fast drei Jahren gehe ich hier zur Schule und lerne mit den Muggelkindern Lesen und Schreiben. Ich darf keinem sagen, dass wir Zauberer sind, ich darf auch niemand zu mir nach Hause einladen, weil der ja sonst merken würde, was mit uns los ist. Würde ohnehin keiner zu mir kommen, bei dem üblen Ruf, den meine Familie hier in der Gegend hat. Daher habe ich keine Freunde.

Wir sind anders, als die anderen Dorfbewohner. Das beginnt schon bei der Kleidung, lange Roben und Umhänge. Alles in dunklen, trostlosen Farben, grau, braun, schwarz. So ganz anders als die fröhlichen, bunten Sachen der Muggelkinder. Schäbig, verwaschen, gebraucht, abgetragen. In der Schule sehen mich alle ganz eigenartig an und verspotten mich dauernd. Ich höre sie hämisch miteinander flüstern:

„_Soll der sich doch mal die Haare waschen!"_

„_Wie der schon rum läuft. Wie in einem alten Kartoffelsack."_

„_Glibberig, schmierig, Schnüffelnase."_

Na ja, meine Nase läuft wirklich oft und dann ziehe ich eben den Rotz hoch. Was soll ich auch sonst machen? Ich habe kein Taschentuch und es wäre noch viel widerlicher, wenn mir das Zeug in den Mund laufen würde, oder? Und ich wasche mir auch die Haare. Na ja, vielleicht nicht so oft, wie ich sollte. Ich hasse kaltes Wasser und es gibt nur selten warmes bei uns in der Hütte.

Mein Vater schreit und tobt, wenn er von den Beleidigungen hört. „Pah, Muggel – Abschaum!" ist die Lehre, die er mir dann in die Seele pflanzen will. Aber er schreit und tobt ohnehin immer und schlägt mich und meine Mutter – ich weis nicht, warum er keine Flüche benutzt, aber ich denke, anders macht es ihm mehr Spaß – Er schüttet flaschenweise Feuerwhiskey in sich hinein, bis er stockbesoffen ist (Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum er keine Magie benutzt – haut wohl nicht besonders gut hin, wenn man blau wie ein Veilchen ist) und dann verprügelt er uns noch schlimmer, bis er einfach umfällt und irgendwo seinen Vollrausch ausschläft. Ein äußerst unangenehmer, geradezu widerwärtiger Mensch.

Ich bin nicht besonders gut in der Schule. Außer Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen interessiert mich das alles nicht. Wenn ich elf bin, komme ich ohnehin an die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkunst. Dann muss ich mich nicht länger mit den engstirnigen Muggelkindern abgeben. Dort werde ich lernen, meine Magie richtig zu benutzen, aber das dauert noch ein Jahr.

Nachts liege ich oft in meinem Zimmer und höre meinen Vater brüllen und poltern, das Schluchzen meiner Mutter und später das Quietschen der Bettfedern im Zimmer nebenan. Es klingt schrecklich, furchtbar, irgendwie grausam. Ich höre das gierige Keuchen meines Vaters und das hilflose Jammern und Schluchzen meiner Mutter. Kein besonders schönes Schlaflied, aber das einzige, das ich je kannte.

Wieder einmal liege ich in meinem Bett und höre meinen Vater rumoren, meine Mutter heulen. Ich habe Angst und versuche nicht zu flennen. Als er wieder anfing zu toben, wollte ich in mein Zimmer verschwinden, aber mein Vater hat mich festgehalten und geschüttelt und gerüttelt, hat mich angeschrieen, weil er aus irgendeinem Grund mit mir unzufrieden war. Das ist er übrigens immer. Er hält mich für jämmerlich, unzureichend und schwach. Ich bin auch nicht besonders groß oder gar stark – fast wie eine Pflanze, die zu wenig Dünger bekommen hat.

Meine Mutter stand nur daneben und hat flehendlich die Hände gerungen. Was soll sie auch tun? Sie bekommt ohnehin dauernd Prügel von ihm und wenn sie sich dazwischen stellt, wird alles nur noch schlimmer. Kenne ich alles schon. Irgendwie verstehe ich meine Mutter, aber irgendwie verachte ich sie auch für ihre verdammte demütige Passivität … Sie ist doch meine Mutter – sie sollte doch für mich da sein, oder? Warum lässt sie nicht zu, dass ich sie lieben kann? Ein Kind sollte doch seine Eltern lieben und ihnen dankbar sein,  
oder? Aber meinen Vater kann ich nur fürchten und meine Mutter nur verachten und im gleichen Augenblick schäme ich mich jedes Mal schrecklich dafür.

Mein Vater hat mich zu Boden geworfen und den Gürtel von seiner Robe abgeschnallt. Dann hat er wie ein Verrückter auf mich eingeschlagen. Meine fadenscheinige Kleidung hat nicht viel abgehalten und jetzt ist mein Rücken wund und blutig, brüllt vor Schmerzen und ich winde mich vor Demütigung und Pein. Ich warte auf das gewohnte Quietschen der Bettfedern von nebenan, aber es kommt nicht.

Stattdessen höre ich, wie sich die Schritte meines Vaters nähern. Die Angeln meiner Türe quietschen und der große Mann kommt herein. Er nähert sich meinem Bett, mit Schritten, wie die einer Spinne. Ich hasse Spinnen. Sie erinnern mich an meinen Vater. Sein dunkler Umriss beugt sich über mich und er sagt mit leisem Zischen:

„Sohn, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, du musst nur nett zu mir sein. Deine Mutter, diese alte Vettel ist nie nett zu mir, darum muss ich euch beide auch so häufig züchtigen."

Dann fummelt er an seiner Robe herum und zieht sie hoch. Seine Gestalt ragt über mir auf, wie ein Berg. Er kommt noch näher, streckt mir seinen Unterleib entgegen.

„Komm", sagt er, „mach schon. Fass mich an und sei nett zu mir."

Und ich gehorche ihm, denn ich habe Angst, so schreckliche Angst und mein Rücken brennt von den Gürtelhieben so entsetzlich. Ich könnte heute keine weiteren Schläge mehr ertragen.

_Schwach ... jämmerlich ... so hilflos ... und so voller schrecklicher Scham über meine eigene Unzulänglichkeit..._

Mein Laken und die Rückseite meines Nachthemds kleben von meinem Blut. Dann klebt auch mein Nachthemd auch vorne an meinem Körper, denn er stöhnt und grunzt, dann lacht er, ein schreckliches, grausames Lachen und spritzt seinen heißen Saft auf meine bebende Brust. Und es schaudert mich noch mehr und möchte weinen und schreien – möchten den Ekel über das alles aus mir herauskotzen - aber ich traue mich nicht. Denn, wenn ich das mache, heißt er mich eine elende Heulsuse und schlägt wieder zu - auch das kenne ich schon - doch das, was gerade abläuft, ist neu für mich.

Es kommt mir vor, wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er wieder geht, bis ich höre, wie seine Spinnenschritte sich wieder entfernen. Ich starre mit weit offenen Augen in die Dunkelheit. Sie scheint mich zu umschlingen, mich zu würgen, zu ersticken. Ich kann kaum atmen und das Nachthemd reibt an meinem zerschlagenen Rücken.

„Versuch einfach, alles zu vergessen, Severus", sage ich gequält und verzweifelt zu mir selbst. „Versuch einfach zu schlafen, Severus, morgen ist ein neuer Tag."

Müde, übernächtigt und vollkommen verwirrt sitze ich am nächsten Tag in der Schule. Ich höre, wie die Muggelkinder mich wieder verspotten. Fünfzehn Kinder aller Alterstufen, die abwechselnd von nur einem Lehrer unterrichtet werden. Ihm ist es egal, wie sie mich behandeln, völlig egal. Er hasst meinen Vater, meine ganze Familie und damit auch mich. Alles so fremd hier, so anders. Eine ganz andere Welt, als die zu Hause. Ich verstehe oft gar nicht, über was sie reden. Manchmal hätte ich wirklich gerne ein paar Freunde, aber das geht ja nicht. Mein Vater. Die schäbige Hütte. Magie…

Meine Gedanken kreisen um und um. Der Lehrer staucht mich zusammen, weil ich zu träumen scheine. Ich reiße mich zusammen und höre ihm zu, bis mein Blick auf das offene Fenster fällt, hinaus in den Frühlingssonnenschein. Meine Gedanken treiben in die nahen Hügel und Wälder. Weit, weit weg...

Heute, nach der Schule, werde ich nicht gleich heimgehen, beschließe ich. Ich werde meine Schultasche nehmen und rennen, einfach immer weiter rennen und rennen. Durch die Hügel und Wälder laufen und _frei sein_. Einige Stunden lang frei sein, bis es dunkel wird und ich wieder nach Hause muss, zu meinem schreienden und tobenden Vater, zu meiner stillen, weinenden Mutter, die mich beide nicht mögen, denen ich nur im Weg bin ... unerwünscht – ungewollt ... es tut so weh ... Sie wechseln ja kaum Mal ein Wort mit mir...

Das Läuten der Schulglocke reißt mich aus meinen traurigen Gedanken, ich springe auf, greife nach meiner abgenutzten Tasche und renne - renne hinaus in die Sonne. Hinter mir höre ich das unzufriedene Grummeln des Lehrers und das hämische Lachen und Feixen der anderen Kinder.

In die Hügel laufe ich, wie ich es mir ausgemalt habe. Die Sonne scheint hell und freundlich, aber irgendwie können ihre warmen, goldenen Strahlen meinen kalten, klammen Körper nicht richtig erwärmen. Ich friere ohnehin fast immer. Meine Robe reibt an den blutigen Schrunden auf meinem Rücken und mein Kopf ist schwer mit Gedanken und Fragen. Was wollte mein Vater letzte Nacht denn eigentlich von mir? Warum musste ich ihn dort unten anfassen? Und die brennendste Frage: _Wird er heute Nacht wieder kommen?_

Ich bin zu einem kleinen Rinnsal gekommen und setze mich auf einen Stein an seinem Ufer. Ich starre in das schnell fließende Wasser und meine Gedanken treiben dahin, wie die toten Blätter und Zweige im Bach. Ich verliere das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum. Bin nichts mehr und niemand. Bin eigentlich gar nicht mehr da. _Es gibt mich nicht mehr..._

Plötzlich reißen mich helle Stimmen aus meiner träumerischen Versunkenheit und ich muss zu meinem Leidwesen erkennen, dass es mich doch noch gibt...

Kinder, die ich aus der Schule kenne, kommen näher. Ich will ihnen nicht begegnen, habe keine Lust, mich wieder von ihnen verspotten und verhöhnen zu lassen, ihr hämisches, gemeines Feixen zu hören. Ich will mich verstecken, aber bevor ich auch nur aufstehen kann, sind sie schon zu nahe und haben mich gesehen.

„Schaut mal", ruft einer von ihnen. „Der schmierige Severus in seinem schäbigen Kartoffelsack. Sag mal, Schnüffelnase, was machst du hier? Das ist unser Revier! Verschwinde oder du wirst es bereuen!"

Er hebt einen Klumpen weiche Erde auf und wirft ihn mir an den Kopf. Ich versuche noch dem Geschoß auszuweichen, aber da haben sich die anderen Kinder auch schon Erdklumpen gegriffen und schmeißen sie auf mich. Es tut weh, so entsetzlich, schrecklich weh.

Nicht nur am Körper, sondern auch tief in mir drinnen. Warum können sie mich denn blos nicht leiden? Und wenn sie mich schon nicht leiden können, warum können sie mich dann nicht wenigstens einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Endlich komme ich auf die Beine und fange an zu rennen. Die ganze Bande lautstark johlend hinter mir her. Immer weitere Erdklumpen fliegen mir nach, treffen mich am Rücken, reißen die Striemen wieder auf. Frisches, heißes, klebriges Blut rinnt mir an Rücken und Beinen hinunter und ich renne und renne, als ginge es um mein Leben – vielleicht tut es das auch – es fühlt sich beinahe so an und ich muss gestehen, ich bekomme ziemlich viel Angst, doch ich lasse nicht zu, dass mich lähmt, dennoch bin ich nicht sehr schnell, aber wohl schnell genug. Die Bäume werden dichter und tiefhängende Äste schlagen in mein Gesicht, greifen nach meinen Haaren. Baumwurzeln wollen meine eiligen Füße zum Stolpern bringen, aber ich überspringe sie in meinem fast atemlosen Lauf. Hinter mir ertönen laute Rufe und schallendes Gejohle. Immer weitere Brocken fliegen hinter mir her. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten verlieren meine Plagegeister jedoch die Lust an ihrem niederträchtigen Spiel und lassen mich schließlich doch noch entkommen.

Doch wo bin ich? Der Wald hat sich um mich geschlossen und es ist recht dunkel. Mein eiliger Lauf verlangsamt sich, denn mein Körper schmerzt und alles tut mir weh. Ich ringe verzweifelt nach Luft und meine Seite sticht vom schnellen Rennen.

Da! Dort vorne ist wieder ein fröhlich plätschernder Bach, da kann ich mich sauber machen, mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht und vom Körper waschen. Vorsichtig pirsche ich mich heran und fürchte einen erneuten Hinterhalt meiner Peiniger – wäre nicht das erste Mal (ich bin es gewohnt über hinterhältig gestellte Beine zu stolpern, von jemand (den ich nicht erkenne) geschupst zu werden oder auch dass mir wer Kaugummi in die Haare klebt) und so bin ich auf so Einiges vorbereitet - aber diesmal habe ich Glück, es ist niemand da.

Ich lasse meine Schultasche fallen und versuche, meine Robe auszuziehen. Der Stoff klebt widerlich an meiner blutigen Haut. Es zwickt und ziept, als ich sie stöhnend über den Kopf ziehe. Sie reibt an den Schrammen in meinem Gesicht, die mir die peitschenden Äste der Bäume gerissen haben, aber das stört mich kaum – ich bin Schlimmeres gewohnt – wesentlich Schlimmeres.

Ich steige ins Wasser. Es ist eiskalt, aber das ist mir im Augenblick ziemlich egal und es reicht mir ja nur bis zu den Knien. Ich wasche mir das Blut und die Erde vom Körper, aus dem Gesicht, aus den Haaren. Das Wasser brennt zuerst in den Wunden, aber es ist so kalt, dass es schon bald alle Empfindungen betäubt. Dann hole ich meine vollkommen verdreckte Robe ins Wasser und wasche den Schmutz aus dem Stoff, winde das nasse Ding aus und steige aus dem Bach. Ich werfe mir die feuchte Robe um die Schultern und hebe meine Schultasche auf. Dann wandere ich weiter durch den Wald.

Ich bin hier ganz allein, nur ein paar Vögel zwitschern, aber sehen kann ich sie nicht. Ein paar Eichhörnchen flitzen durch die Zweige und es knackt im Gebüsch – ein Fuchs ... ein Hase ... oder etwas Gefährlicheres? Weis nicht ... ist auch egal ... hoffe nur, dass das, was auch immer es ist, keinen Appetit auf einen kleinen, einsamen, blutenden Jungen hat.

Doch die Abstände zwischen den Bäumen werden schnell größer und ich komme zu einer wunderbaren Lichtung. Die Sonne flirrt im hohen Gras und den Blättern der Bäume und Sträucher. Der Wind spielt mit den langen Halmen, biegt sanft die dünnen Äste und treibt verträumte Insekten über den Himmel.

Alles wirkt so ruhig und friedlich - sicher. So _Zeitlos_.

Weil sich die feuchte Robe auf meiner Haut unangenehm anfühlt, entschließe ich mich, sie in die Sonne zu legen und den Stoff trockenen zu lassen. Meine verwaschene, graue Unterhose klebt an meinem Hintern, aber ich will sie nicht ausziehen. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl, wenn ich nackt bin (für meinen Geschmack bin ich bereits jetzt zu nackt, aber das lässt sich im Augenblick wohl nicht ändern). Fühle mich dann klein, hilflos und verletzlich und irgendwie schäme ich mich auch meines blassen, zerschlagenen, dürren, mickrigen Körpers.

Ich werfe meine Robe über das hohe Gras und lege mich darauf. Die Sonne ist jetzt wirklich warm und die Insekten summen hypnotisch. Alles ist so still und strahlt eine so unglaubliche Harmonie aus, wie ich sie noch nie in meinem Leben empfunden habe, also lege ich mich auf den Rücken und starre zum Himmel hinauf. Er ist so phantastisch blau und der leichte Wind treibt weiße Wölkchen vor sich her. Sie haben die unwahrscheinlichsten Formen. Da, ein Drache, dort ein Riese und diese sieht aus, wie ein Einhorn…

Meine wirren Gedanken zerfasern rasch und ich schlafe ein.

Als ich wieder aufwache, ist die Sonne gerade dabei, hinter den Hügeln zu verschwinden. Über meinen ganzen Körper zieht sich eine klamme Gänsehaut, alles ist ganz ausgekühlt und ich friere schon wieder mal. Als ich versuche aufzustehen, falle ich gleich wieder hin. Meine ganzen Muskeln sind verkrampft und alles pocht in einem dumpfen, durchdringenden Schmerz. Die angetrockneten Blutkrusten reißen bei jeder Bewegung. Aber es wird immer dunkler und ich muss jetzt wirklich nach Hause – auch wenn ich das sicher nicht will...

Ich mühe mich also in die Höhe und ziehe stöhnend meine verknitterte Robe an, nehme meine Tasche und mache mich ans Gehen. Ich muss sehr weit gelaufen sein, denn es ist ein langer Heimweg und es ist schon recht dunkel, als ich wieder das Dorf erreiche. Dann muss ich noch den gewundenen Pfad den kleinen Hügel hinauf, der zu unserer verfallenen Hütte führt.

Kaum habe ich die Tür geöffnet, da packt mich auch schon die gnadenlose Hand meines Vaters bei meinen langen, glatten Haaren und zerrt mich gewaltsam hinein. Er schleudert mich mit aller Kraft zu Boden, schlägt zu und tritt wie ein Besessener auf mich ein, trifft meinen Rücken, meine Seiten, meinen Magen, ich krümme mich zusammen, um meine empfindlichsten Teile und meinen Kopf zu schützen – nicht wirklich erfolgreich.

Währenddessen brüllt der Alte so laut, dass ich kaum ein Wort verstehen kann.

„...verdammter Bengel ... undankbarer Bastard ... da füttert man dich durch ... das wirst du bereuen ... ich bring dir schon noch Manieren bei..."

Jeder Satzfetzen wird von einem Hieb oder einem Tritt begleitet. Ich hasse es, wenn er so laut wird … und ich fürchte ihn, wie den Teufel persönlich, von dem immer dieser Priester in der Schule redet (nicht, dass ich wirklich verstehe, wovon der spricht, aber es klingt einfach grässlich – allein die Vorstellung auf ewig in einem Feuer zu brennen - Brrr). Doch es scheint, als müsse ich nicht auf den Tod warten, es scheint als sei diese ‚Hölle' genau hier - hier in unserer schäbigen Hütte und mein Vater sei ihr gnadenloser Fürst.

Ich krümme mich weiterhin schmerzerfüllt zusammen und versuche immer noch meinen Kopf mit den Armen vor seinen harten Hieben zu schützen. Seine Tritte treffen trotzdem meine Nieren, mein Steißbein, meinen Hintern. Ich schreie vor Schmerzen auf, stöhne, wimmere … aber ich flehe nicht um Gnade. Zu genau weis ich, dass es mir nichts nützen würde, dass es alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde ... nein, der Fürst dieser Hölle kennt sicherlich keinerlei Gnade.

Mein Erzeuger reagiert nicht im Geringsten auf meine Schmerzenslaute oder vielleicht doch, wenn auch nicht so, wie von mir erhofft (verzweifelt ersehnt), vielmehr schreit er nur weiter, bis er heiser ist und schlägt gnadenlos auf mich ein, bis er seinen Arm nicht mehr heben kann und seine Beine schwer werden. Dann packt er mich wieder grausam an den Haaren, schleift mich zum Keller und wirft mich dort die wacklige, ausgetretene Treppe hinunter, dann verriegelt er oben - immer noch lauthals fluchend - die Tür.

Ich höre meine Mutter in der Küche leise und hoffnungslos weinen und schluchzen, aber sie sagt nicht das kleinste Wort gegen ihn, um mir damit irgendwie zu helfen – sie wagt es wohl einfach nicht...

Alles tut mir nun noch mehr weh. Meine Nieren fühlen sich wie heiße, verschrumpelte Dörrpflaumen an und meine Blase drückt entsetzlich. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als den Urin einfach laufen zu lassen, da ich ihn nicht mehr halten kann – ich kann im Augenblick noch nicht mal aufstehen. Es brennt wie flüssiges Feuer und ich stöhne leise auf, schäme mich so entsetzlich - einzupissen, wie ein kleines Baby - meine Robe ist ganz zerfetzt und es ist schrecklich ungemütlich und dunkel hier unten. Meine stinkende Pisse klebt in meiner Unterhose und trocknet jetzt an meinen Oberschenkeln, reizt meine Haut und macht alles noch wunder.

Es knistert und raschelt in der nahezu undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit. Dünne, haarige Füßchen huschen über meine nackten Beine, etwas saugt kitzelnd an meinen blutenden Wunden, leckt den ekelhaften Urin von meiner Haut. Ich weis nur zu genau, was das ist, aber mir graut davor, darüber ausführlicher nachzudenken – am liebsten würde ich vor Angst leise in mich hinein weinen, aber ich wage es nicht – was, wenn er mich hört...?

Meine Gedanken kreischen ohne Stimme im meinem pochenden Schädel: _Spinnen … Hunderte haarige Spinnen mit langen, dünnen Beinen … und Ratten ... Widerliche Ratten, die über meinen geschundenen Leib huschen_!

Auf meinem Körper stellt sich jedes einzelne Härchen auf und es beginnt mich zu würgen. Nur aus einem einzigen Grund kotze ich mir nicht die Seele aus dem Leib – ich habe nichts im Magen. Ich muss etwas tun, oder ich fange aus purem Ekel zu schreien an und plötzlich erinnere ich mich daran, wie mein Vater magisch Licht macht, aber ich habe noch keinen eigenen Zauberstab. Trotzdem raune ich fast tonlos „_Lumos_." Ein kränkliches, blaues Flämmchen beginnt auf meiner zitternden Hand zu tanzen und erleuchtet den nachtschwarzen Keller ein wenig – gibt mir ein bisschen Trost und Hoffnung – nur sehr wenig, aber immerhin...

Wieder ein eiliges Huschen von Füßchen und Beinchen - einen langen, nackten, bleichen Rattenschwanz sehe ich noch in einem finsteren Loch in der Fußleiste verschwinden – und - _Sie sind weg! Merlin sei Dank, die grässlichen Tiere sind weg!_

Ich werde etwas mutiger und recke und strecke mich. Meine Knochen knacken, meine Muskeln fühlen sich heiß und schwer an und meine nasse Unterhose klebt immer noch ekelhaft an mir. Als ich genauer nachsehe, bemerke ich, dass mein Urin sie rötlich gefärbt hat und mein ganzer Unterleib fühlt sich geschwollen, heiß und irgendwie _krank_ an. Es ist noch immer sehr dunkel hier unten, aber das schwache, blaue Flämmchen auf meiner Hand wärmt und tröstet mich.

Wenn mein Vater herausfindet, dass ich magisch Licht machen kann, wird er mich wieder verprügeln. Na und? Wird er schon nicht herausfinden, schließlich weis ich auch, wie ich es wieder auslöschen kann ... und ich weis auch, wo mein Vater seine alten, zerlesenen (aber mehr als nur hoch interessanten) Zauberbücher aufbewahrt, fällt mir jetzt ein. Ich werde sie heimlich lesen, beschließe ich. Nochmal lasse ich mich nicht von den Muggelkindern so fertig machen…

Ich denke und plane, plane und denke. Stundenlang. Viel später, es muss schon mitten in der Nacht sein, höre ich wieder die Spinnenschritte und flüstere schnell: „_Nox_!" um mein Licht zu löschen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Kaum ist es wieder dunkel um mich herum, wird auch schon die Tür aufgerissen und mein Vater steht oben im Rahmen. Er stinkt, wie eine ganze Schnapsbrennerei und schwankt hin und her, wankt ungelenk die Treppe herunter. Er spricht zu mir mit leiser, rauer – aber für mich einfach nur grässlicher - Stimme: „Komm, Sohn, ins Bett mit dir. Ich bring dich nach oben" – als würde er es nur gut mit mir meinen – aber leider kenne ich ihn besser – er meint es mit keinem gut – wohl noch nicht mal mit sich selbst, wenn ich ehrlich bin...

Er packt mich an der Schulter und zieht mich mit forderndem Griff auf die Beine. Seine Hand ist befehlend und eisern. Da ist nichts Sanftes oder gar Fürsorgliches in seiner Berührung – nur Befehl und Besitzanspruch. Er führt mich die Treppen hinauf und in mein Zimmer. Ich hinke übel und habe peinigende Schmerzen, aber ich folge seinem wortlosen, stählernen Diktat.

Oben angekommen, befiehlt er mir, mich auszuziehen. Meine Robe ist wieder an meinem Blut angetrocknet, aber ich wage es nicht, seinem Befehl zu zögerlich nachzukommen. Die Prügel reichen mir für heute wirklich. Also fetze ich mir einfach den zerrissenen Stoff von der Haut. Es reißt und tut weh, aber egal, ich muss ihm gehorchen, er ist schließlich mein Vater und er hat Macht über mich – ich gehöre ihm, bin sein Eigentum – und das ist wohl der einzige Wert, den ich in dieser von allen gütigen Göttern verlassenen Welt habe...

Ich greife nach meinem Nachthemd, da befiehlt er mir, auch meine Unterhose auszuziehen. Ich mag das gar nicht, aber ich muss es tun. Ich lasse das stinkende, feuchte Ding einfach auf den Boden gleiten und stehe splitternackt vor ihm. Ich schäme mich so sehr, versuche aber mir meine Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen – er könnte mehr als nur übel enden, wenn er weis, wie sehr er mich damit demütigen kann.

Seine großen, knorrigen Hände gleiten über meinen nackten, schutzlosen, dürren Hüften, meine schmalen Oberschenkel hinab, meinen knochigen Hintern hinauf, spielen unbarmherzig mit meinem Kleine-Jungen-Penis. Grob, befehlend, verlangend, gierig - abscheulich. Kein bisschen zärtlich. Ich weis, dass er das nicht darf – nicht dürfen sollte – doch wer sollte ihn hindern? – ich nicht (viel zu schwach), auch meine Mutter (viel zu verängstigt) nicht und sonst hat keiner auch nur das geringste Interesse an dem kleinen, schutzlosen Jungen namens Severus...

Ich könnte mich vor alles erstickender Abscheu winden, könnte kreischen und toben – wie kann er mich nur auf so eine widerliche, absolut perverse Art anfassen...? - aber ich stehe da, steif wie ein Stock und lasse ihn gewähren – was sollte ich auch sonst tun? Wenn ich mich auch nur im Geringsten wehre, wird er mich tot prügeln, wie einen räudigen Hund, da bin ich mir völlig sicher.

Er nimmt meine bebende Hand, legt sie zwischen seine Beine und ich spüre seine widerlich pochende Erregung – mit läuft es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter und ich ekle mich vor mir selbst – wie kann ich das nur zulassen ... wie kann ich nur ... aber wie könnte ich nicht...?

„Mach", sagt er nun keuchend. „Sei nett zu mir!"

Ich stehe da, wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und meine Hand liegt reglos - wie eingefroren, wie gelähmt - zwischen seinen Beinen – Ich will das nicht!

„Das konntest du gestern aber besser", faucht er mich eiskalt und wütend an.

Er packt mich grob am Handgelenk und zeigt mir, was ich mit ihm (seinem heißen, harten, widerlichen Ding) tun soll.

„Nicht denken, nicht fühlen", sage ich wie versteinert zu mir selbst (denn es gibt keine Wahl) und mache einfach.

Ich bin wie ferngesteuert, wie eine Marionette, gar nicht ich selbst, nur eine leere, seelenlose, irgendwie funktionierende Hülle.

Sein Unterleib beginnt zu zucken und zu stoßen. Wieder keucht und stöhnt er und etwas Klebriges, Heißes spritzt in seine Unterhose, über meine unwillige Hand. Dann wendet er sich wortlos, doch mit einem grausam-zynischen Gelächter ab und geht. Die Tür fällt hinter ihm zu, er hat mein Zimmer verlassen. Ich stehe mitten im Raum und weis nicht, was ich denken soll, weis nicht, was ich fühlen soll. Ich bewege mich minutenlang um keinen Zentimeter, wische nur gedankenverloren meine klebrige Hand in meinem Bettzeug ab – einfach nur widerlich...

Ich zittere. Wieder läuft mir eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper. Ich ekle mich vor mir selbst, starre durch das Halbdunkel meines Dachzimmers. Nur das flackernde Licht eines winzigen Kerzenstummels erhellt den kleinen Raum ein wenig. Meine Gedanken rasen und mein Schädel hämmert. Meine Augen sind heiß und brennen.

Schließlich schüttle ich den Kopf. Nur einmal hin und her – als wolle ich die Erinnerung aus meinen Gedanken bannen. Dann zucke ich mit den Schultern, hebe mein Nachthemd vom Boden auf, wo ich es zuvor habe hinfallen lassen, ziehe es über und lege mich ins Bett, nehme meine alte Decke und wickle mich hinein – Geborgenheit? – Nein, sowas kenne ich nicht, aber es muss sich wohl so ähnlich anfühlen, wie in eine wärmende, weiche Decke gewickelt zu sein...

„WAS?" denke ich etwas zusammenhanglos.

Doch bevor sich der Gedanke richtig in meinem überdrehten Bewusstsein formen kann, hat mich auch schon der Schlaf überfallen, wie ein gemeiner Dieb.

Das war viele – sehr viele -Jahre lang das letzte Mal, dass ich traumlos oder auch nur die ganze Nacht durchschlafen konnte. Auch das letzte Mal, dass ich als Kind einschlief. Als ich am nächsten Morgen wieder wach wurde, war ich um Jahre älter geworden. Nicht körperlich – nein, das sicher nicht - aber irgendwo tief in mir drinnen. Tief in meiner Seele. Ein tiefer Schnitt in mein Ich – bei Weitem nicht der erste und bei Weitem nicht der letzte – nur einer von vielen - eines jener Ereignisse, die anfingen, Stück um Stück das zu zerstören. was die Person namens Severus Snape ausmacht, bis nur noch das übrig war, was ich heute bin - wobei ich noch nicht mal selbst so genau sagen kann, was oder wie viel das  
überhaupt noch ist.

Mehr als ein Jahr vergeht.

Ich habe meine Pläne wahr gemacht und habe aus den Zauberbüchern meines Vaters Vieles gelernt. Das Meiste davon lässt sich ohne Zauberstab nicht bewerkstelligen, aber vielleicht ist das auch ganz gut so. Die Versuchung, die Zauber gegen meine Mitschüler einzusetzen, wäre zu groß und es ist von unseren Gesetzen verboten, dass Minderjährige Magie ausüben. Ich kenne also die Zauber, aber ich habe die meisten von ihnen noch nie wirklich eingesetzt.

Mein Vater stattet mir häufig einen seiner verhassten, ekelhaften Besuche ab, meistens nachdem er mich halbtot geprügelt hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob meine Mutter etwas darüber weis, aber ich glaube, dass sie zumindest etwas davon ahnt. Sie ist noch unfreundlicher und kälter zu mir geworden. Es ist, als sei ich für sie gar nicht mehr da. Sie kümmert sich kaum mehr um mich und meine Sachen (alles ist so schäbig und abgetragen. Meine eigene Kleidung genauso, wie die meiner Eltern. Wir müssen arm sein, sehr arm). Gerade Mal, dass sie noch hin und wieder Essen vor mir auf den Tisch knallt. Reden tut sie überhaupt nicht mehr mit mir (nicht, dass sie früher viel gesprochen hätte) – und es tut weh – schlimmer, als die härtesten Schläge meines Vaters und an einer anderen Stelle – tief in mir drinnen...

Auch wenn ich jedes Mal schreckliche Prügel dafür bekomme und stundenlang in den Keller gesperrt werde, verschwinde ich doch immer wieder in die Wälder und Hügel der Umgebung. Das ist die einzige Art von Freiheit, die ich kenne und - wie gesagt - der Preis dafür ist verflixt hoch.

Meine Lichtung hat noch keiner gefunden und dort fühle ich mich sicher und beinahe schon beschützt und geborgen. Sonst gibt es keinerlei Geborgenheit für mich – nirgendwo - aber Angst macht mir auch nur noch wenig. Selbst an die Ratten und Spinnen habe ich mich inzwischen gewöhnt, schließlich leisten sie mir bei meinen Aufenthalten im Keller jedes Mal – krabbelnd und raschelnd - Gesellschaft. Ich fürchte nur eins: dass mich jemand blos stellt oder demütigt, das ja, aber sonst? Nein, mir macht fast nichts mehr Angst.

Wenn sich meine Mitschüler über mich lustig machen, zahle ich es mit gleicher Münze zurück und ich habe ein richtig zynisches, übles Mundwerk bekommen – sie fürchten meine hämischen Bemerkungen und sie sind mir rhetorisch nicht gewachsen – was heißt, dass sie sich nahezu alle zusammen tun, um mich zu verprügeln – aber ich bin Schmerzen und Prügel gewohnt und keiner von ihnen kann auch nur halb so fest oder grausam zuschlagen, wie mein Vater.

Einige kleinere Zauber funktionieren auch ohne Stab und keiner merkt, wenn ich sie einsetze – manchmal, die einzige Möglichkeit zu entkommen, ohne halb zum Krüppel geschlagen zu werden. Ja, ich bin ziemlich boshaft und hinterhältig geworden, aber das geschieht ihnen Recht, sie müssen mich ja nur in Ruhe lassen, mehr nicht. Ich räche mich immer, wenn sie mich beleidigen oder mir etwas antun, aber meistens gehe ich ihnen einfach nur aus dem Weg – nicht, dass sie mir aus dem Weg gehen würden.

Ich bin immer allein und fühle mich oft schrecklich einsam – verlassen, hilflos und leer – ungewollt.

Es ist schon Mitte August und vor einigen Tagen kam mit der Eulenpost ein Brief für mich. Der erste Brief, den ich je in meinem Leben bekommen habe. Es war die Aufforderung ab September die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkunst zu besuchen – wie schon erwartet.

Mein Vater hat mir aus seiner Bibliothek, die benötigten Bücher heraus gesucht. Die meisten davon kenne ich ohnehin schon so gut wie auswendig, aber das habe ich ihm natürlich nicht gesagt (schließlich bin ich ja nicht lebensmüde). Er wird mir einen seiner alten Zauberstäbe geben, wenn er mich in den Hogwarts Express setzt, hat er gemurmelt und meine Mutter hat meine beiden einzigen Roben schwarz gefärbt. Irgendwo im Keller lag eine alte Kiste, die haben sie mir als Koffer gegeben und alles hineingepackt, was ich sonst noch so brauche. Viel ist es wirklich nicht.

Soll ich mich auf die Zukunft freuen? Ich weis es nicht – wie kann ich mir auch vorstellen, was sein wird, wenn ich nur das hier kenne? Aber es wird gut sein, nicht mehr die ganze Zeit zu Hause leben zu müssen, wo mein Vater mir so unangenehm nahe ist und mich nahezu erstickt, körperlich, wie geistig und seelisch.

 


	2. Das erste Jahr

Kapitel 1

**Das erste Jahr**

Beginn der Fehde

Ich sitze im Hogwarts Express und starre verloren aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeieilende Landschaft hinaus, aber meine Gedanken sind nicht bei den Dingen da draußen – sie treiben...

Mein Vater hat uns mit Flohpuder in die Winkelgasse versetzt und von dort aus sind wir zu Fuß nach Kings Cross gegangen. Er hat vor sich hin geflucht, was es doch für ein elendes Leiden sei, dass ich auf Jahre hinaus noch nicht apparieren dürfe und zur Strafe hat er mich meinen schweren Koffer selbst ziehen lassen. Trotzdem war er ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt, als er mir im Tropfenden Kessel den alten Zauberstab in die Hand gedrückt hat.

Über den wahren Grund seiner eigenartigen guten Laune denke ich jetzt nach, während ich weiter blicklos aus dem Fenster starre. Neben mir sitzen einige Jungen und Mädchen und schnattern aufgeregt miteinander. Sie sind in meinem Alter (auch wenn ich mir um viele Jahre älter vorkomme), aber es gibt auch noch viele ältere Jugendliche im Zug, doch ich bemerke sie nur so nebenbei.

Ich denke und denke, aber meine Gedanken gehen drunter und drüber. Gestern Nacht, die letzte Nacht zu Hause für vier Monate, kam er wieder herein, stakte wie eine Spinne in mein Zimmer, stank widerlich nach dem starken Alkohol, atmete schwer und keuchend – ein entsetzliches Geräusch – es verursacht mir jede Menge Alpträume – wenn ich denn mal so halbwegs schlafen kann.

Aber dieses Mal war sein unerwünschter Besuch anders als sonst. Er grabschte nicht nur einfach an mir rum oder ließ mich an sich rumfummeln. Er schob mich grob an die Wand und stieg schnaufend zu mir ins Bett.

„Du bist alt genug", zischte er „und du wirst jetzt einige Zeit weg sein. Da will ich dir etwas geben, das du nicht so schnell vergisst. Damit du immer weist, wem du gehörst und wem du zu gehorchen hast."

Er presste seinen riesigen, knochigen, heißen, verschwitzten, stinkenden Leib an meinen schmächtigen, schwachen Körper. Sein steifer Penis bohrte sich mit einer grausamen, perversen Gier in meinen Rücken, dann packte er meine Pobacken und zog sie auseinander und schob er sein hartes Ding gewaltsam in mich hinein. Es waren furchtbare Schmerzen, tausendmal schlimmer als jede Prügel, die ich bis dahin jemals bezogen hatte. Etwas dehnte sich, gab nach, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging und zerriss. Blut lief mir heiß und klebrig die Schenkel hinunter. Er begann sich ächzend zu bewegen und werkelte grob an mir herum. Ich hätte am Liebsten laut aufgeschrieen vor Schmerzen, vor Ekel, vor Demütigung, aber das durfte ich ja nicht und so biss ich nur verzweifelt in mein Kissen.

Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und mir war kotzübel, doch auch erbrechen durfte ich mich nicht und so schluckte ich den brennenden Magensaft mit verzweifelter Selbstverachtung wieder hinunter. Es dauerte schier ewig, bis er fertig war. Immer noch keuchend und stöhnend stand er auf und ging wortlos.

Mein Hintern brannte wie mit Säure verätzt und alles klebte vor Blut und anderen unsäglichen Dingen. Rasende Schmerzen in meinem Inneren und ein unglaublicher, gewaltiger, riesiger Ekel vor mir selbst. Ich habe mich die halbe Nacht hin und her gewälzt, konnte nicht schlafen, hatte entsetzliche, grausame Schmerzen. Gegen drei Uhr morgens habe ich mich aufs Klo geschlichen und mir das eingetrocknete Blut von den Oberschenkeln gewaschen und geschrubbt.

Beim Pinkeln hat es gebrannt, als käme rostiger Draht aus mir heraus und mein Gang war so spinnenartig geworden, wie der meines Vaters. Meine Pobacken rieben ekelhaft aneinander, wenn ich nicht breitbeinig ging, wie ein Berufsreiter. Als ich wieder im Bett lag, konnte ich vor lauter Erschöpfung schließlich doch noch einschlafen – und hatte mal wieder die inzwischen schon altbekannten Alpträume...

Plötzlich reißt mich eine Streiterei aus meinen schwermütigen Gedanken. Zwei Jungs haben sich in die Wolle gekriegt. Beide haben genauso schwarze Haare wie ich, aber da enden auch schon die Ähnlichkeiten so ziemlich. Der eine ist recht groß und hat schwarze, lustig funkelnde Augen. Der andere ist kleiner, hat das wirrste Haar, das ich je gesehen habe, haselnussbraune – ebenso fröhliche - Augen und trägt eine runde Brille.

„Black", sagt der Kleinere, „man weis ja, was man von dieser Familie zu erwarten hat. Schwarze Magier allesamt, schwärzer als schwarz."

„Halts Maul, Potter, du weist nicht, wovon du redest!" faucht der andere zurück.

Sie stehen sich mit geballten Fäusten gegenüber und funkeln sich an. Ich sehe ihnen neugierig und gespannt zu – eine nette Show, die hier geboten wird.

„Was starrst du so, du Schmierlappen?" geht der Größere, der Black heißt, auf mich los, als er meinen erwartungsvollen Blick bemerkt.

„Black und Potter", sage ich, schniefe kurz und starre sie weiter unverwandt an.

Ich wüsste nicht, was ich sonst noch sagen sollte – hab keine Erfahrung darin, wie man mit anderen Kids redet oder auch nur über was.

„Wer bist du überhaupt?" fragt Potter.

Ich nenne meinen Namen und beide beginnen spöttisch zu lachen, aber ihre Körper entspannen sich.

„_Snivellus_ Snape", sagen sie wie aus einem Mund, werfen sich einen übereinstimmenden Blick zu und lachen sich schief – verdammt, das tut mal wieder weh ... aber nur nichts anmerken lassen...

„Ja", sagt Potter, „der Name passt. _Snivellus_ - Schnüffelnase."

„Stimmt", fügt Black hinzu. „So werden wir dich in Zukunft nennen, Kerl – _Snivellus_!"

Ich funkle die Beiden hasserfüllt an, sage aber nichts mehr. Ich kenne die Namen. Beide Reinblüter, beide aus einem alten Geschlecht, beide so verdammt reicht, dass ihnen das Gold regelrecht aus dem Arsch fällt. Der eine aus einem weißen, der andere aus einem schwarzen Haus. Mein Vater hat den einen Namen zufrieden, den anderen wütend vor sich hin gemurmelt (daher weis ich auch das von ihrem Reichtum – der meinem Vater so gar nicht gefällt). Aber so wie es scheint, ist auch der aus dem schwarzen Haus ein Weißer. Darüber haben sie wohl auch gestritten. Der Streit scheint aber vorläufig vorbei zu sein, da sie sich jetzt gemeinsam ausgiebig über mich lustig machen können – Nicht, dass ich sowas nicht schon zur Genüge kennen würde – doch irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, dass sich das ändern würde – dass ich ein neues Leben anfangen könnte – dort in Hogwarts, wo man vielleicht grade Mal meinen Familiennamen kennt – ich meine, wo sollten denn meine Eltern denn sonst zur Schule gegangen sein?

Heißer Hass gegen die beiden Jungs brandet in mir auf, brennt in meiner Kehle – sengend, heiß und intensiv. So intensiv, wie nur ein Junge hassen kann, der noch nie einen Freund hatte, der immer nur alleine war, der immer nur alleine für sich kämpfen musste – der es einfach nicht anders kennt, aber der dennoch noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren hat, aber jetzt wieder ein weiteres Stück davon aufgeben musste. _Hass_, ja und gleichzeitig unsäglicher Neid darüber, dass sie fröhlich und glücklich miteinander lachen können (Gefühle, die ich zwar bei anderen erkenne, die ich aber noch nie empfunden habe und die ich daher nicht nachvollziehen oder gar verstehen kann – und ehrlich gesagt nur zu gern einmal selbst würde empfinden wollen).

Ein Lachen in einer Art, die mich vollkommen ausschließt und mich zu einem jämmerlichen, absolut wertlosen Nichts schrumpfen lässt. Muss sich denn jeder über mich lustig machen, sobald ich auch nur mit ihm spreche?

Ich wende mich mit dem letzten Rest meines Stolzes (und da ist noch etwas in mir, das man als Stolz bezeichnen kann – vielleicht ist er das Einzige, was mich all die Jahre unter der erstickenden Gewalt meines Vaters hat überstehen lassen, ohne dass ich vollkommen zerbrach) von ihnen ab und starre wieder blicklos aus dem Fenster, höre ihnen aber bei ihrer Unterhaltung weiter zu.

Black erklärt Potter, dass er mit den Ambitionen seiner Familie nichts am Hut hat, dass er es hasst, wie sie sind. Potter grinst, wuschelt sein zerzaustes Haar, damit es noch wirrer von seinem Kopf absteht und nickt. Scheinbar glaubt er ihm. Die Scheibe spiegelt und ich kann sie weiter beobachten, ohne dass sie es bemerken.

Mit der Zeit wird es langweilig und meine Gedanken schweifen erneut ab. Ich denke zum ersten Mal wirklich über die Zukunft nach. Ich weis, dass es in Hogwarts vier Häuser gibt. Mein Vater war früher in Slytherin. Wahrscheinlich komme ich auch dort hin. Ist mein Vater eigentlich ein schwarzer Magier? Wenn ich an seine Bücher denke, glaube ich das. Werde ich auch ein schwarzer Magier, wenn ich nach Slytherin komme? Keine Ahnung, aber es ist auch egal. Mir geht es eigentlich nur um magisches Wissen. Ganz gleich welcher Richtung. Aber wenn ich es richtig beurteilen kann, sind die Sprüche (wenigstens die komplexeren), die ich heimlich gelernt habe, fast alle schwarzmagisch. Warten wir es also einfach ab.

Der Zug ist angekommen und es ist schon fast dunkel. Alle steigen aus. Katzen miauen, Eulen schuhuhen und hin und wieder quakt eine Kröte. Ich habe kein Haustier – noch nicht mal eine Ratte (auch wenn es davon genügend in unserem Keller geben würde, mag ich die Biester immer noch nicht) - meine Eltern haben es für überflüssig gehalten, mir eins zu schenken. Vielleicht haben sie aber auch kein Gold dafür übrig … und ich hielt es für besser, keine Fragen zu stellen ... für gesünder.

Potter und Black haben sich schon wieder in den Haaren. Sie rangeln miteinander und schubsen sich hin und her, fauchen sich an, wie zwei Straßenkater, die um den Besitz des gleichen Zauns streiten. Echt sehenswert.

Plötzlich kommt ein riesiger Kerl daher geschossen, mindestens drei Meter groß, wildes Haar, wilder Bart und funkelnde Käferaugen – er sieht barbarisch und ziemlich gefährlich aus. Er packt die beiden Jungs an den schwarzhaarigen Köpfen und haut diese mit einem dröhnenden Knall zusammen.

„A Rua is jezad", sagt er in einem eigenartigen Dialekt. „Habts nix Bessas zum toa, als eich zum Streit´n. Eini do in de Boot, zua de andan Eastklassla!"

Er schleudert die Beiden vehement in Richtung See und sie taumeln in die Boote. Meine Laune hebt sich – eine nette kleine Genugtuung für mich - und ich will ihnen recht beschwingt folgen, als sich wieder die Schmerzen in meinem Hintern bemerkbar machen und ich nur noch gepeinigt und schleichend vorwärts watscheln kann - _Spinnenschritte_ - wie demütigend.

Die Bänke in den Kähnen sind hart und unbequem, aber die Fahrt über den See dauert nicht besonders lange und der Anblick des beleuchteten Schlosses ist so prächtig, dass er mich auch weitgehend ablenkt. Im Schiffchen vor mir haben die beiden Streithähne wieder die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und tuscheln einträchtig. Scheint ja der Beginn einer großartigen Freundschaft zu sein. Mir auch egal, sollen sie doch... (aber in Wahrheit brennt ätzender Neid in meinem Inneren – warum kann nur keiner so mit mir tuscheln? – sich fröhlich unterhalten und lachen?)

Schließlich haben wir das Schloss erreicht. Ich höre, wie die anderen Erstklässler ein wenig unruhig und besorgt über die Auswahlzeremonie tratschen. Auch ich bin neugierig, denn keiner hat mir gesagt, wie die vor sich geht, doch ich will keinen danach fragen – was, wenn sie nur wieder über mich lachen? - Nee, brauche ich echt nicht.

Der Riese scheucht uns in einen engen Raum und wir drängen uns schutzsuchend zusammen. Es ist irgendwie unheimlich hier, aber auch ungemein spannend. Eine große Hexe mit einer quadratischen Brille und einer sehr strengen Frisur kommt herein und schaut uns um Aufmerksamkeit heischend an. So zwingend ist ihr Blick, dass sofort alle verstummen. Dann erklärt sie uns, was uns jetzt erwartet.

Kurz darauf watscheln wir im Gänsemarsch in eine gewaltige Halle. Wir stehen wie verschreckte Schafe zwischen vier langen Tischen und schauen auf einen fünften, an dem Erwachsene sitzen, wohl die Lehrer. An den anderen langen Tischen sitzen - nach ihren Häusern getrennt - die älteren Schüler.

Vor uns steht ein uralter, zerknautschter, schäbiger Zauberhut. Plötzlich öffnet sich an seiner Krempe ein Riss und der Hut beginnt zu singen. Einige zucken erschrocken zusammen, doch derartige Reaktionen, habe ich mir schon längst abgewöhnt – es ist gesünder, bei mir Zuhause, wenn man nicht so schnell zusammenzuckt.

_Ich bin nicht schön_

_Bin alt und grau_

_Doch meine Pflicht_

_Kenn ich genau_

_Es war der kühne Gryffindor,_

_Der einst mich hat getragen_

_Der Geist der edlen Gründer vier,_

_Lässt mich die Auswahl wagen_

_Folgt ihr dem mut´gen Gryffindor,_

_So tapfer, stark und kühn?_

_Ist es das gute Huffelpuff,_

_Das Ziel für eure Mühen?_

_Ruft euch das kluge Ravenclaw?_

_Habt ihr den Kopf dafür?_

_Seid schlau ihr und von reinem Blut?_

_Zeigt Slytherin die Tür._

_So kommt und setzt mich auf das Haupt_

_Ich mach es recht und gut._

_Ich treff die Wahl, ich weis genau,_

_Ich bin der sprechend Hut…_

Der alte Zauberhut verstummt wieder und verharrt so reglos, wie zuvor. Die Lehrerin, sie heißt McGonagall, liest unsere Namen alphabetisch von einer Pergamentrolle ab. Einer nach dem anderen setzt den Sprechenden Hut auf. Es dauert ewig, bis ich dran komme. Mir tun die Beine weh vom Stehen, der Hintern vom Sitzen und ich bin ziemlich müde.

Ein alter silberhaariger und –bärtiger Mann schaut mich so durchdringend durch seine halbmond-förmige Brille an, als könne er meine Gedanken lesen. Er scheint irgendwie alles über mich zu wissen. Es ist eigenartig, aber irgendwie vertraue ich ihm, ohne zu wissen warum … und ich fasse wirklich nicht leicht Vertrauen – ich wüsste noch nicht mal wie das geht, denn noch nie gab mir jemand einen Grund dafür.

Black wird nach Gryffindor gewählt und auch Potter kommt dort hin. Endlich bin ich dran. Ich gehe zum Stuhl und setze den alten Hut auf. Er redet mit mir, sagt dass ich großes, magisches Talent habe, starken Ehrgeiz und ein hoch entwickeltes Geltungsbedürfnis. Und dann schickt er mich - wie erwartet und wohl auch erhofft - nach Slytherin. Vielleicht ist mein Vater jetzt endlich mal mit mir zufrieden. Er hat immer von Slytherin vor sich hin gemurmelt.

Ich gehe zum Haustisch der Slytherin hinüber. Die Schüler dort klatschen, wie es die anderen zuvor auch schon bei jeder Wahl getan haben und ich setze mich zu ihnen.

Der silberhaarige Mann ist erst vor kurzem zum Direktor ernannt worden und heißt Dumbledore. Diesen Namen habe ich schon oft gehört. Der Alte gilt als verschroben, aber gleichzeitig auch als der mächtigste weiße Magier unseres Jahrhunderts. Mein Vater verflucht ihn häufig, wenn irgendwas schief gegangen ist. Er mag ihn nicht besonders, glaube ich. Vielleicht fürchtet er ihn auch. Mir hingegen ist er äußerst sympathisch.

Er hat einige Worte zu sagen. Als er mit seiner kleinen Rede fertig ist, erscheint aus der leeren Luft vor uns ein wundervolles Abendessen. Mir liegt sonst nicht viel am Essen und ich esse daheim nur, wenn ich echt Hunger habe (wohl auch, weil ich es dort immer so lieblos und gefühlskalt auf den Tisch geknallt bekomme - kann einem echt den Appetit verderben, wenn man weis, dass man es nur bekommt, weil es nicht anders geht), aber hier schmeckt es mir wirklich und ich haue rein.

Die Anderen am Tisch plaudern miteinander. Mit mir sprechen sie nicht und meinen Namen haben sie ja bei der Auswahlzeremonie gehört. Kein Grund also, mir irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen oder sich gar mit mir zu unterhalten. Egal. Ich bin so satt, wie noch nie in meinem Leben und so müde, dass ich auf der Stelle einschlafen könnte. Ich fühle mich außerordentlich wohl – beinahe glücklich und dieses Gefühl ist sehr fremd und ungewohnt für mich – aber sehr schön.

Die Vertrauensschüler im fünften Jahr rufen ihre Häuser zusammen und uns führen sie in die Verliese hinunter, dort liegen die Räume der Slytherin. Ich bin mit drei weiteren Jungen in einem geräumigen Schlafsaal mit rohen Steinwänden. Dort stehen vier bequeme, einladenden Himmelbetten und davor unsere Koffer. Jetzt habe ich ein Problem: wie ziehe ich mein Nachthemd an, ohne dass die anderen die Narben auf meinem Rücken und meine schäbige Unterhose sehen? Das will ich nicht, es wäre mir peinlich und ich hasse es außerordentlich, mich vor anderen nackt sehen zu lassen. Aber die Betten haben Vorhänge und dahinter sieht mich keiner – dort kann ich mich verstecken.

Kaum liege ich auf dem weichen Kissen, bin ich auch schon eingeschlafen. Aber nicht für lange. Ein böser Traum weckt mich schon bald wieder auf (und sowas bin ich wie gesagt schon gewohnt, aber ich hatte gehofft, davon verschont zu bleiben – wenigstens hier in Hogwarts). Ich habe von meinem Vater geträumt, von letzter Nacht und bin mit einem leisen Schrei hoch geschreckt. Jetzt sitze ich aufrecht und mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt im Bett. Mein Hintern tut wieder weh und ich gehe leise aufs Klo. Was sollte ich auch sonst tun?

Durch die schlecht beleuchteten Korridore gleiten durchscheinende Geister und hätten mich sicher erschreckt, hätte ich sie nicht schon beim Essen an den Haustischen gesehen. Die Verliese sind so düster und kalt, sie bedrücken mich, engen mich ein, rauben mir die Luft zum Atmen - ich möchte den offenen Himmel und die Sterne sehen. Da fällt mir die Große Halle ein, die hat eine verzauberte Decke, die so aussieht, wie der Himmel draußen und so schleiche ich mich dort hin.

Ich lege mich einfach auf den Boden (ich bin es durchaus gewohnt am harten Steinboden in unserem Keller Zuhause zu schlafen und so stört es mich nicht weiter) und wickle mich in meinen alten Umhang, starre zur Decke. Der Mond scheint und Wolken ziehen über den Sternenhimmel. Es ist so angenehm und ich lasse meine Gedanken mit den Wolken treiben. Meine Augen werden schwer und ich schlafe schließlich ein - keine üblen Träume quälen mich.

Ich werde wieder wach, als es fast schon hell ist, springe rasch auf und schleiche mich in meinen Schlafsaal zurück. Keiner hat bemerkt, dass ich den größten Teil der Nacht nicht da war. Alle anderen schlummern sorglos und friedlich. Wie es wohl sein mag, so sorglos schlafen zu können?

Ich ziehe mir - wieder hinter den grünen Vorhängen - meine schwarze Robe an. Als die anderen schließlich wach werden, gehe ich mit ihnen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle hinauf.

Die Tage vergehen. Es ist für mich nicht leicht, mit dem ganzen Unterrichtsstoff mitzukommen (auch wenn ich bereits viel zuhause gelernt habe, so war es doch nicht das, was hier im ersten Jahr gefragt ist), aber irgendwie schaffe ich es. Es gibt Muggelstämmige, denen das viel leichter fällt. (Verdammte Schlammblüter, haben mit uns reinblütigen Zauberern nichts gemein. Mein Vater hat mich gelehrt, sie zu verachten, auch die Mischblüter, bei denen nur ein Elternteil magisch ist, sind nichts wert, sagt er, aber ich weis nicht, ob ich das glauben soll – nicht, wenn sie so gut mit der Magie sind).

Diese Professor McGonagall ist eine großartige Verwandlerin, aber ich möchte ihr nicht in die Quere kommen. Sie ist sehr streng, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und stellvertretende Direktorin. Bei ihr fällt es mir besonders schwer, etwas Sinnvolles zu Stande zu bringen. Ich habe einfach kein großes Talent für Verwandlungen und sie nie zuhause geübt – wie denn auch ohne Stab.

Unser Hauslehrer heißt Professor Leech. Er gibt Zaubertränke und die interessieren mich wirklich. Pflanzen und Teile von Tieren und Mineralien, die in Zinnkesseln vor sich hin brodeln und eigenartige Dinge bewerkstelligen. Unheimlich interessant. In diesem Unterricht habe ich auch Black und Potter wieder gesehen. Sie scheinen sich mit einem dritten angefreundet zu haben. Er heißt Remus Lupin und sieht für einen elfjährigen Jungen sehr eigenartig aus. Irgendwie uralt und müde und gleichzeitig sehr jung und nicht ganz gesund. Er hat struppiges, hellbraunes Haar und gelbbraune Augen, die einen warmen, humorvollen Schimmer aufweisen. Er ist etwas größer als ich, wirkt aber ziemlich ausgemergelt. Ein wirklich eigenartiger Bursche.

Die drei hocken dauernd zusammen und hecken spannende Sachen aus. Ich weis, dass sie oft in der Nacht durch die Schule wandern, weil ich dann selbst auch meistens unterwegs bin. Ich kann immer noch nicht besonders gut schlafen und es ist langweilig, mit offenen Augen in der Dunkelheit zu liegen und an die Decke zu starren. Also, warum nicht durchs Schloss wandern?

Ich würde die Bande nur zu gern bei etwas Unzulässigem erwischen, dann bekämen sie Ärger und ich hätte meine Rache, denn ich bin immer noch sauer auf Potter und Black und würde ihnen ein paar üble Schwierigkeiten wirklich von Herzen vergönnen.

Wenn ich aber mit mir selbst ganz ehrlich bin, wäre ich noch lieber bei ihnen mit dabei, denn sie scheinen immer eine Unmenge Spaß zu haben.

Wenn sie mich sehen, machen sie sich über mich lustig und ich habe mir angewöhnt, ihnen den einen oder anderen Zauber hinterher zu schicken, aber das ist nicht ganz ungefährlich. Sie sind zu dritt und ich bin allein. Besonders Black und Potter sind geradezu geniale Magier, das muss der Neid ihnen lassen. Lupin steht meistens nur daneben und mischt sich nicht ein. Er ist auch recht geschickt im Unterricht, aber bei Weitem nicht so gut, wie die zwei Anderen.

…und von den Lehrern sollte ich mich wohl besser auch nicht erwischen lassen … wäre echt nicht gut für mich und meine Knochen – mein Vater würde sie mir alle einzeln brechen, wenn er einen blauen Brief aus der Schule bekommt...

Heute haben wir unsere erste Besenflugstunde. Als ich auf dem Rasen vor dem Schloss ankomme, stehen Potter und sein Klüngel schon dort. Die schon wieder, na bestens - Verflixte Kerle!

Eine sehr junge Lehrerin - Madame Hooch - kommt daher und sagt uns, wie wir die Hexenbesen handhaben sollen und wir steigen auf. Ich bin ziemlich nervös und das krumme und schiefe Ding unter mir macht mir ein wenig Angst – ich bevorzuge es, festen Boden unter meinen Füßen zu haben, denn einen Besen konnten wir uns nie leisten und so habe ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung vom Fliegen.

Der Hexenbesen unter mir steigt hoch, wie ein durchgegangener Hippogreif und bockt wie verrückt, versucht mich abzuwerfen – vielleicht kann er meine Unsicherheit und Angst spüren, wie ein Tier. Unten steht ein Mädchen aus meinem Haus und lacht sich bei diesem Anblick schief. Ich glaube sie heißt Parcy LaCroix. Die Anderen sind mit ihren eigenen Besen beschäftigt, zu mindestens tun sie so. Trotzdem ist das so schrecklich peinlich. Warum kann ich denn nie mit irgendwas mal gut dastehen und Anerkennung oder gar Respekt dafür bekommen?

Schließlich kann ich mich nicht mehr am Griff festhalten und krache runter, wie ein Stein. Mein ganzer Körper dröhnt vom Aufprall. Ich drehe mich ächzend um und stehe schwerfällig auf. Ein schneller Blick beweist Madame Hooch, dass mir nichts Ernstliches passiert ist. Mein Besen dreht noch eine einsame Runde und geht dann - irgendwie spöttisch - neben mir am Rasen nieder. Ich nehme ihn wieder in die Hand und halte mich krampfhaft daran fest.

Da steigt Potter in den blassblauen Himmel auf und das lenkt alle ab, denn er fliegt wie ein junger Gott. Sein wirres schwarzes Haar fliegt hinter ihm her, die anderen klatschen und jubeln (Neid - brennender Neid in meiner Brust und Wut darauf, dass er es ist, der diese positive Aufmerksamkeit erhält und nicht ich).

Mich beachtet keiner mehr. Ich stehe da, wie der letzte Trottel und alles tut mir weh, aber ich gebe mir alle Mühe, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Als Potter wieder landet, steigt einer nach dem anderen auf und dreht seine vorgeschriebene Runde. Keiner von ihnen stellt sich so dämlich an, wie ich, auch wenn keiner so grandios fliegen kann, wie Potter. Lieber Himmel, ist das demütigend und unfair.

Ich stehe verkrümmt neben meinem Besen und sehe ihnen beim Fliegen zu. Madame Hooch schüttelt nur den Kopf, als ihr schweifender Blick auf mich fällt.

„Sie steigen heute wohl besser nicht mehr auf, Mr Snape", sagt sie ernst zu mir. „Ein Absturz am Tag genügt mir vollkommen."

Mir auch – auch vollkommen. Ich beschließe, bei weiteren Flugstunden zu fehlen – einfach krank zu sein – Kopfweh oder so.

Und wirklich habe ich erst viele Jahre später gelernt, auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Damals machte es Spaß, aber heute tue ich es nicht mehr wirklich gern – ich habe dafür auch gute Gründe ... lassen wir das ... später mehr davon.

Am Ende der Stunde hinke ich unglücklich zum Schloss zurück und wünsche mir, ich könnte so gehen, dass man nichts mehr von meinem Absturz bemerkt, doch ich kann es nicht wirklich verhindern. Hinter mir höre ich ein fröhliches Lachen und als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich wie Potter über Black lacht, der meine harte Landung sehr theatralisch nachahmt. Wirklich ein begnadeter Mime, dieses Ekel. Sie haben mein Missgeschick also doch gesehen. Mistkerle! Mein Gesicht wird heiß und ich laufe knallrot an, meine Ohren brennen. Himmel, ist das peinlich! Himmel, bin ich wütend!

Ich beeile mich, in die Räume von Slytherin zurück zu kommen, denn für heute ist der Unterricht zu Ende. Ich sollte eigentlich im Gemeinschaftsraum meine Hausaufgaben erledigen, aber ich kann jetzt keine Gesellschaft und keine spöttischen Blicke ertragen, also gehe ich in den Schlafsaal hinauf.

Fliegen summen herum - Fliegen? Hier unten in den Verliesen? Sie gehen mir auf die Nerven, denn sie können fliegen und ich nicht. Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche meiner Robe und blase die Biester aus der Luft. Sie fallen zappelnd auf den Boden und sind kurz darauf Geschichte.

„Na wartet, ihr Kerle! Euch krieg ich noch dran! Euch zeig ich's noch!" murmle ich stinkwütend vor mich hin.

Ich meine Potter und Konsorten, nicht die Fliegen, aber in Ermanglung eines Besseren lasse ich meine hilflose Wut an den lästig summenden Fliegen aus.

Sie lachen über mich, spotten und feixen. Alle, sogar meine eigenen Hauskameraden. Dauernd flüstern sie hinter meinem Rücken.

„…_Schleimbeutel…" - „…schäbig…" - „…Kohlensack…" - „…noch nie in der Dusche gesehen…" - „Der soll sich doch mal seine schmierigen Haare waschen!"_

Das haben sie auch schon in meiner alten Schule immer gesagt. Aber wenn ich mir die Haare zu oft wasche, fliegen sie mir vor die Augen und das stört mich. Duschen gehe ich sowieso nur, wenn ich völlig sicher sein kann, dass mir keiner dabei zusehen kann, wie gesagt, ich hasse es wenn mich jemand nackt sieht.

Dennoch habe ich mich ein bisschen mit Hieratus Morch angefreundet oder er sich mit mir, wie man´s nimmt. Er ist in Slytherin der Einzige, der mal mit mir redet, sich sogar länger mit mir unterhält. Es tut gut, nicht ganz so alleine zu sein, aber so ganz vertrauen kann ich Hieratus auch nicht. Wenn die Anderen sich über mich lustig machen, lacht er nicht selten auch mit und wenn er dann bemerkt, dass ich ihn ansehe, hört er sofort damit auf und wird knallrot. Ich weis nicht recht, was ich davon halten soll. Ist er nun sowas wie ein Freund, oder ist er keiner?

Halloween kommt und am Abend ist ein Fest in der großen Halle geplant. Heute, beim Frühstück, rief Dumbledore uns zur Ruhe und stellte uns eine neue Schülerin vor. _Lily Evans. _Sie ist erst jetzt nach Hogwarts gekommen, weil sie die Masern hatte, das ist eine Kinderkrankheit der Muggel. Sie ist also ein Schlammblut. Ein seltsames Gefühl. Eigentlich sollte ich sie deswegen verachten, aber sie scheint etwas Besonderes zu sein. Sie hat herrliches, langes, rotbraunes Haar und wundervolle, leuchtend smaragdgrüne Mandelaugen – die schönsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe. Ich kann nicht anders, als sie anzustarren, als hätte ich noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen – was auch stimmt – auf diese Art habe ich noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen – Nee, _so_ echt noch nicht.

Dumbledore sagt, dass sie in seinem Büro den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt hat und dieser sie nach Gryffindor gewählt hat. Schade. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn sie bei mir in Slytherin wäre, aber das ist wohl kaum möglich, denn es heißt, dass Salazar Slytherin Reinblüter bevorzugt hat und das ist sie nun mal nicht.

Ich kann meine Augen erst von ihr abwenden, als ich Blacks lautes Gelächter höre. Er zeigt auf mich und feixt mit blitzenden Augen. Neben ihm sitzen Potter und Lupin und lachen ebenfalls. Verflixte Mistkerle!

Wir gehen zum Zaubertrankunterricht in die Verliese hinunter. Wie von selbst, habe ich meinen Stab in der Hand und jage Potter einen Wabbelbein in den Rücken. Er eiert herum, wie ein betrunkener Frosch und ich krümme mich in hämischem Gelächter. Er sieht so unglaublich komisch aus. Aber ich lache nicht lange, denn Black wirbelt herum und schickt mir etwas ins Gesicht, das meine Nase zum Bluten bringt und meinen Stab durch die Luft wirbeln lässt. Es klingt wie „_Expelliarmus_!"

In diesem Moment kommt Leech aus dem Verlies heraus, in dem wir Unterricht haben. Er sieht den gezückten Zauberstab in Blacks Hand und meine blutige Nase. Er kombiniert messerscharf und zieht Gryffindor fünf Punkte ab. „_Finite Incantatem_!" beendet er beiläufig Potters herumeiern.

Der Punkteabzug, das geschieht ihnen Recht, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich auch fünf Punkte Abzug verdient, schließlich habe ich dieses Mal mit diesem Mist angefangen.

Wieder sitze ich alleine im Schlafsaal und puste mit meinem Zauberstab Fliegen aus der Luft. In einer Stunde fängt das Halloween Festmahl an. Ich fühle mich so elend, einsam und verloren. Komme mir so beschmutzt vor, höre das dreckige Lachen meines Vaters und rieche seinen stinkenden Whiskeyatem.

Nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde (heute war es nur am Vormittag, wegen Halloween) bin ich hier runter gegangen und weil ich letzte Nacht wieder fast nicht geschlafen habe (ich konnte nicht und habe Potter und seinem Klüngel nachspioniert), bin ich dann eingeschlafen und hatte wieder mal einen elenden Alptraum von meinem Vater.

Ich sitze voll bekleidet auf meinem Bett und habe die Vorhänge zugezogen. Ich zittere jämmerlich und kalter Schweiß läuft mir den Rücken hinunter. Mir ist kotzübel und meine Vorfreude auf das Fest später hält sich in sehr engen Grenzen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich viel runter bekommen werde. Ich fühle mich so Scheiße.

Lily Evans saß im Unterricht bei Potter und seinen Freunden. Sie hat sich mit ihnen freundlich unterhalten und glücklich mit ihnen gelacht. Ein wundervolles, perlendes Lachen, das mir wie ein glühendes Messer ins Herz gefahren ist.

„Severus, du musst härter werden, das darf dich alles nicht kümmern. Das muss dir alles egal sein. Mach die Kerle fertig, bevor sie dich fertig machen können. Hier darfst du Magie benutzen, auch wenn du noch minderjährig bist. Der Wabbelbein, war schon mal nicht schlecht, aber du darfst dich nicht dabei erwischen lassen. Du musst es so hindrehen, dass die anderen ihr Fett abbekommen", murmle ich missmutig und unglücklich vor mich hin.

Ich sitze da, puste weiter die lästigen Fliegen aus der Luft, grüble sauer vor mich hin und warte, bis die Zeit vergeht. Hieratus kommt rein und will mich zum Fest abholen. Ich grinse ihn unfroh an und gehe mit ihm mit. Eigentlich recht nett von ihm, nachzusehen, wo ich abgeblieben bin.

Wie ich es erwartet habe, kann ich fast nichts essen, obwohl alles wirklich köstlich ist. Lilys perlendes Lachen schnürt mir einfach die Kehle zu.

„Schlammblut, Schlammblut", flüstere ich vor mich hin, aber das nützt auch nichts. Dieses Mädchen ist wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes.

Es wird Weihnachten und Hieratus hat mich zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Ich bin zu Dumbledore gegangen und habe gefragt, ob das möglich ist. (Es würde mir viel besser zusagen, Weihnachten mit Hieratus, oder sonst wem zu verbringen, als wieder nach Hause zu müssen). Der Alte hat mich mit sehr traurigen Augen angesehen und gesagt, dass mein Vater ihm bereits eine Eule geschickt hat, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wann die Ferien anfangen, damit er mich rechtzeitig in Kings Cross abholen kann und dass er sich schon sehr auf mich freut. Wenn der Alte ihm diesen schleimigen Bockmist glaubt, warum schaut er dann so traurig? Ich bin ganz sicher, dass Dumbledore viel mehr weis, als er zugeben würde.

Der Zug bringt mich nach London. Viele meiner Mitschüler sind im Zug und lachen und quatschen und freuen sich. Aber in mir rührt sich keinerlei frohes Gefühl. Noch weniger, da ich im Abteil nebenan hören kann, wie Potter und Black sich glänzend amüsieren. Höre ein murmelndes Gequassel und fröhliches Lachen.

Ich habe gehört, dass Black die Feiertage bei Potter verbringt, weil er nicht zu sich nach Hause will. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Lupin steckt. Er verschwindet von Zeit zu Zeit für ein oder zwei Tage. Jetzt ist er auch mal wieder weg. Seltsamer Kerl, aber wenn er nicht zu Potters Klüngel gehören würde, wäre er eigentlich ganz OK – denke ich mal – ich weis es nicht wirklich, schließlich kenne ich ihn ja nicht näher und immerhin ist er in Gryffindor, mit denen wir Slytherins nichts zu tun haben wollen (so heißt es jedenfalls in unseren Räumen und wer bin ich, mich dagegen aufzulehnen?)

Hieratus sitzt neben mir und versucht, mich aufzuheitern. Nett von ihm, aber im Moment kann mich nichts aufheitern. Der Gedanke an meinen Vater hängt wie das berüchtigte Schwert des Damokles über mir und die Erinnerung an das Weinen meiner Mutter stimmt mich auch nicht grade fröhlicher.



Wintersturm

Mein Alter hat mich abgeholt und wir sind mit Flohpuder nach Hause gezappt. Meine Mutter hat mich angesehen, als wäre ich etwas, das man sich angeekelt von der Schuhsohle kratzt. Mein Vater nahm sich sofort seine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und begann haltlos zu trinken, bis er so dicht war, dass er anfing zu pöbeln.

Nichts mehr, war ihm recht, alles war verkehrt, alles ging ihm auf die Nerven. Meine Mutter, ich, Hogwarts, Dumbledore. Besonders Dumbledore scheint er wie die Pest zu hassen. Ich habe keine Strafen aus Hogwarts, musste noch nicht einmal nachsitzen und es gab erst recht keinen blauen Brief nach Hause. Auch meine Leistungen sind gar nicht so schlecht – eher im Gegenteil.

(Zugegeben, die von Potter und Black sind besser – besonders in Verwandlungen, wo ich mich immer noch jämmerlich anstelle, allerdings kann mir in Zaubertränken kein einziger Mitschüler das Wasser reichen und das stellt mich dann doch sehr zufrieden - aber die beiden haben auch schon einigen Ärger bekommen, weil sie es einfach nicht lassen können, allen anderen alle möglichen und auch unmöglichen Streiche zu spielen).

Mein Vater hat rumgeschimpft und gewettert und als ich nicht darauf reagiert habe, hat er mich an meinen Haaren hoch gezogen und mir hart ins Gesicht geschlagen. Blitzschnell hatte er wieder seinen Gürtel in der Hand und prügelte auf mich ein. Die alten Narben waren in Hogwarts verheilt, aber jetzt verpasste er mir dazu passende Neue.

Meine Mutter saß in der Ecke und heulte vor sich hin. Wieder schleifte er mich an den Haaren nach oben in mein Zimmer und warf mich hinein. Dann hörte ich, wie seine Schritte wieder nach unten polterten, seinen Ruf nach einer neuen Flasche, die hier sei leer. Jetzt sitze ich auf meinem Bett und die Schmerzen lassen langsam wieder nach. Ich starre trübsinnig vor mich hin und warte auf die Spinnenschritte - er wird reinkommen, wenn er genug gesoffen hat, da bin ich mir mehr als nur sicher.

Und wirklich, lange muss ich nicht darauf warten. Die Treppe knarrt und ich höre den schweren, keuchenden Atem meines Vaters. Die Türe quietscht und er stakt herein.

„Zieh dich aus", zischt er. „Mach schon, Junge, du musst mich in diesen langen Monaten doch schon sehr vermisst haben."

Habe ich mit Sicherheit nicht - ich habe mich vor diesem Moment schon den ganzen Tag gefürchtet - aber was soll ich tun? Er ist schließlich mein Vater. Ich muss ihm gehorchen, weil ich ihm gehöre. Ich darf auch keine Magie gegen ihn einsetzen, nicht hier, nicht in meinem Elternhaus, nicht, wenn ich diese Nacht überleben will.

Er steht wie ein Berg über mir und wirft seine Robe ab. Ich bewege mich nicht, mache keine Anstalten mein Nachthemd auszuziehen, bin wie erstarrt. Er packt mich am Kragen und reißt es mir vom Körper. Dabei stranguliert er mich beinahe.

Den Striemen habe ich noch heute und trage daher immer hochgeschlossene Kleidung, damit es keiner sehen kann und möglicher Weise dumme Fragen stellt, die ich weder beantworten kann noch will.

Er zieht mich aus dem Bett und zwingt mich brutal vor sich auf die Knie. Ich ringe keuchend nach Luft und würge. Seine Hand hat er in meine Haare geschlungen. Er reißt daran und es tut schrecklich weh. Tränen treten mir in die Augen, aber ich will nicht weinen - ich wage es nicht. Er zwingt mich still zu halten und dringt von hinten schonungslos in mich ein. Das ist so demütigend. Es ist als würde er mich innerlich mit einem sehr rauen, viel zu dickem Sandpapier bearbeiten. Seine zweite Hand krallt sich in meine Schulter und ich spüre, wie seine Fingernägel in meine Haut eindringen. Er keucht und stöhnt. Wieder fühle ich, wie Blut meine Schenkel hinunter rinnt und schließlich - nach einer schieren Ewigkeit - wie sich sein Sperma damit vermischt.

Ich breche kraftlos am Boden zusammen und höre, wie seine Schritte hinausschwanken, das Schlagen meiner Tür, dann das Schlagen der Tür des Elternschlafzimmers, das Quietschen der Bettfedern und das jämmerliche Schluchzen meiner Mutter.

Ich liege verloren am Boden und will mich nie wieder bewegen. Es ist so eiskalt auf den nackten Dielen. Meine Schulter schmerzt, mein Körper ist verschwitzt und klebrig und mein Hintern brennt wie Feuer. Am liebsten würde ich sterben, einfach nicht mehr sein. Ich fühle mich, so miserabel, so gedemütigt, beschmutzt und missbraucht. Wie der letzte Dreck. Einfach nur wertlos.

Aber dann höre ich eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf sprechen. Sie ist nüchtern und beinahe ohne Emotionen. Sie sagt, ohne wirklich Worte zu gebrauchen:

„_Gib dem Drecksack nicht die Genugtuung. Steh auf, Severus, geh ins Bad und wasch dich ab. Dann gehst du ins Bett und versuchst ein bisschen zu schlafen und morgen … morgen, gehst du wieder in deine geliebten Wälder … Frieden … Freiheit_…"

Ich höre auf den Rat der Stimme, rapple mich auf und schwanke mit weichen Knien ins Bad. Dort nehme ich mir einen Lappen und mache ihn mit kaltem Wasser nass, reibe mir das Blut und das klebrige Zeug vom Körper. Meine Haut ist klamm, grau, irgendwie farblos und tot. Ich schaue in den Spiegel: Meine Augen stehen leer, wie schwarze Löcher, in meinem bleichen, angespannten Gesicht. Meine Lippen sind zusammengekniffen und blutig gebissen, schmal, meine Zähne zusammengebissen, gefletscht, wie bei einem bissigen Hund. Ich bin doch erst elf, werde erst im April zwölf, bin noch ein Kind, aber ich fühle mich alt, so uralt und verbraucht. Angeekelt, hilflos, verlassen, leer.

Ungeweinte Tränen brennen in meinen Augen und Hass fetzt in meiner Seele. Hass auf alles, was mich verletzt, sei es nun mein widerlicher Vater oder Potter und sein elender Klüngel. Und meine Mutter, dieses leere, hohle Wesen...

„_Spielt keine Rolle, Severus, überhaupt keine Rolle. Nichts fühlen, nicht denken, nur handeln, Severus_."

Ein guter Rat dieser Stimme.

Sie sollte in den folgenden Jahren noch oft zu mir sprechen. Sie sollte dafür sorgen, dass ich weiter lebte, auch wenn ich tausendmal Schluss machen wollte. Sie gab mir die Kraft dazu. aber eigentlich war es nur der Wunsch, den anderen nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, mich scheitern zu sehen, dass ich heute noch lebe.

Fast eine viertel Stunde stehe ich vor dem Spiegel und starre hinein. Mein Gesicht verwandelt sich langsam. Es wird zu einer grässlichen Horrorfratze, hat nichts mehr mit dem Jungen namens Severus Snape zu tun.

„_Das musst du werden_", sagt die Stimme in meinem Kopf. „_Dann kann dir keiner mehr was_."

Weiter starre ich in den Spiegel, bis alles vor meinen Augen verschwimmt, undeutlich wird, die Bedeutung verliert. Schließlich wende ich mich müde und unglücklich ab und schlappe in mein Bett. Ich schlafe wie ein ängstliches Kaninchen hinterm Strauch. Immer wieder suchen meine Augen die erstickende Dunkelheit ab, bis sie sich langsam auflöst, als schließlich doch die Morgendämmerung über die Hügel gekrochen kommt.

Kaum kann ich draußen Einzelheiten unterscheiden, ziehe ich meine alte Robe an und werfe mir meinen Umhang über, schleiche mich die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Haus. Es ist eiskalt und der Schnee ist recht tief. Ich sinke fast bis zu den Knien ein und mein Atem raucht in einer dichten, weißen Wolke vor meinem fast erstarrten Mund.

Habe ich Hunger? Ich weis es nicht. Und wenn, auch egal – ich hatte schon öfters mal Hunger. Friere ich? Keine Ahnung – mit ist fast immer kalt. Nur weg von unserer Hütte, von Vater und Mutter, dem ganzen unendlichen Elend. Einfach ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Meine tiefe Spur im Schnee hinter mir, blasses, unberührtes Weiß vor mir. Ich ziehe mir die Kapuze über den Kopf, denn meine Ohren brennen in der Kälte. Die Haare in meiner Nase gefrieren, aber ich nähere mich langsam dem Wald.

Hier unter den Bäumen liegt kaum Schnee, aber meine Füße, Beine und Socken sind jetzt schon klatschnass – und kalt, so eiskalt.

„_So kalt, wie deine Füße musst du selber werden, Severus, keine Gefühle mehr_", sagt die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Ich versuche es", antworte ich ihr entschlossen. „Ich versuche es wirklich."

Schritt um Schritt gehe ich weiter. Unter den Bäumen ist es viel einfacher vorwärts zu kommen, als draußen auf offenem Gelände. Meine Lichtung kann nicht mehr weit weg sein.

Da! Endlich kann ich sie sehen. Ich war noch nie im Winter hier, immer viel zu kalt. Sie sieht ganz fremd aus. Kalter Schnee drückt das trockene Gras nieder und eine fahle Sonne bringt das Weiß grell zum Leuchten. Die glitzernde, reine Helligkeit brennt in meinen Augen und lässt sie tränen. Ich kann es nicht verhindern und wische mir unwillig mit dem Ärmel meiner Robe übers Gesicht, verschmiere die salzige Feuchtigkeit auf meiner eisigen Haut. Meine Nase läuft und ich schniefe, dabei dringt eisige Luft in meine Lungen und auch sie beginnen wie Feuer zu brennen.

Die Bäume sind so kahl und tot und einsam. So einsam, wie ich es immer bin. Ich hasse den Winter und ich hasse die Kälte!

Plötzlich wird mir alles zu viel und ein schrecklicher Schrei quält sich über meine Lippen. Ich klinge, wie ein hungriger Wolf, der in eine Falle geraten ist und sich die Pfote abgebissen hat, um seine Freiheit wieder zu erlangen und breche zusammen, sinke auf die Knie und weine, flenne wie ein kleines Baby. Ich schreie das endlose Leid, das quälende Elend, den grenzenlosen Kummer, den nie enden wollenden Schmerz aus meiner Seele zum fahlen, leeren Winterhimmel hinauf.

Doch ich erhalte keine Antwort von wo auch immer und das macht mich hilflos wütend, also schlage ich wie von Sinnen mit meinen nackten Fäusten auf den verharschten Schnee. Das gefrorene Zeug ist messerscharf und reißt meine Haut auf. Meine Hände beginnen zu bluten, doch ich achte nicht darauf. Fast eine Stunde lang tobe ich in der Einsamkeit, dann wird mein Inneres kalt, so kalt wie der Schnee auf dem ich kauere.

Es waren die letzten Tränen, die ich auf Jahre hinaus vergießen sollte. So sehr ich es mir auch wünschen sollte, es dauerte schier ewig, bevor ich wieder weinen konnte. Kalt, gefühllos, so wollte ich von nun an sein - redete ich mir damals auf jeden Fall verzweifelt ein.

...und wieder wurde ein weiteres Stück meines Ichs zerstört – vielleicht auch nur tief in mir eingeschlossen – ich weis es bis heute nicht...

Ich friere so sehr, dass es sich schon fast heiß anfühlt, aber auch diese Unannehmlichkeit sollte mir egal sein. Egal, wie alles andere auch. Es mag jetzt bald Mittag sein und ich sollte eigentlich wieder nach Hause gehen, aber ich will noch nicht. Ewigkeiten lang starre ich blicklos in die Unendlichkeit. _Jahre. Jahrzehnte. Jahrhunderte_…

Das warme Blut auf meinen Händen gefriert in der Kälte, genau wie die Feuchtigkeit auf meinem Gesicht, meine Nase verklebt. Ich bekomme nur noch Luft, wenn ich durch den Mund atme, keuchend, schnaufend, wie ein uralter Drache. Die eisige Luft beginnt noch stärker in meinen Lungen zu stechen. Aber mir ist das alles egal, so egal.

Dicke Wolken ballen sich am Himmel zusammen und er wird schwefelgelb. Jetzt ist es wirklich Zeit zu gehen, es sieht aus, als wolle es beginnen zu schneien. Ich rapple mich auf die Füße, meine Gelenke knacken und meine Muskeln sind steif. Zu lange habe ich fast bewegungslos im verharschten Schnee gekniet.

Ich quäle mich vorwärts und die Schmerzen, als mein Blut die Muskeln wieder erwärmt, sind exzellent, erlesen. Mir ist jetzt wirklich kalt, eiskalt. Meine Füße spüre ich fast nicht mehr, nur noch die nassen, halb gefrorenen Socken, die mit dem harten Leder an meiner Haut scheuern. Ich fasse mir mit meiner fast gefühllosen Hand ins Gesicht. Es fühlt sich an, wie toter, gefrorener Marmor. Ein trockener Husten löst sich aus meiner Kehle, rollt durch meine Luftröhre, brennt in meinem Hals. Meine Nase beginnt jetzt wieder zu laufen. Der Rotz gefriert in der kalten Luft fast sofort. Das angetrocknete Blut auf meinen Händen lässt glühende Nägel in meine klammen Finger schießen. Was nicht mit verkrustetem Blut bedeckt ist, hat sich bläulich verfärbt.

Ich wickle mich fester in meinen verschlissenen Umhang, stecke meine Hände unter die Achseln, damit sie wieder etwas wärmer werden. Hilft auch nicht viel. Ein eisiger Wind faucht durch die Bäume, sie ächzen, krachen, bersten im Frost, wanken hin und her. Oder bin ich es, der wankt?

Buntes Flirren vor meinen Augen. Blitze, Sterne, ganze Galaxien. Meine Stirn brennt, sie glüht regelrecht. Jeder Schritt fällt mir schwer, ich stolpere, strauchle, falle, stehe wieder auf und schleppe mich schwerfällig weiter. Der wütende Wind treibt Schnee zwischen die Bäume. Die Flocken sind wie Nadeln und peitschen mein Gesicht, reißen mir fast die Haut von den Wangen. Ich ziehe den Kopf zwischen meine Schultern, mache mich klein, mache mich unscheinbar.

Wo bin ich? Was mache ich hier überhaupt?

_Weiter, einfach weiter! Kalt wie Eis, Severus, noch kälter als Eis_! flüstert die Stimme in mir und ich tappe - taumelnd und schwankend - weiter, immer weiter.

Endlich lichtet sich der Wald und ich komme an den Rand des Dorfes. Ich stolpere wieder, falle hin. Der starke Wind hat den lockeren Schnee in große Haufen an die Hüttenwände geweht, meine Hände treffen auf blankes Eis und fangen wieder an zu bluten. Ich prelle mir die Arme bis in die Ellenbogen, bis in meine Schultern. Ich stöhne auf, ächze – aber meine Arme tragen das Gewicht meines Körpers.

Der Sturm treibt die Eisnadeln über meinen geschundenen Leib, weht mir die Kapuze vom Kopf, spielt so grausam mit meinem wehenden Haar, wie die groben Finger meines verfluchten Vaters. Ich krieche auf allen Vieren auf unsere Hütte zu. Irgendwie schwebe ich über mir selbst und sehe, wie ich mich durch den Blizzard quäle:

Ein kleiner, dürrer Junge, mit fettigem, schwarzem Haar, das im Wind peitscht. Er hat eine laufende, große Hakennase, die fast schon blau ist. Schmale, zusammengepresste Lippen, violettblau. Hin und wieder keucht er, Speichel tropft dann in den Schnee und gefriert sofort in der Kälte. Seine Augen sind zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen und glänzen fiebrig – schwarz, so schwarz, wie eine mondlose Nacht und ohne Hoffnung. Um seine schmächtigen, gebeugten Schultern hängt ein schneebedeckter, klammer, schäbiger Umhang. Und der Junge ist elend, so entsetzlich elend.

Mit allerletzter Kraft erreicht er die abgeschlagene Holztür der Hütte auf dem kleinen Hügel und bricht davor zusammen, rollt sich wie eine Katze ein und bleibt reglos liegen.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, liege ich in meinem Bett und mein ganzer Körper brennt, gleichzeitig läuft kalter, klebriger Schweiß an mir herunter. Meine Augen spielen verrückt. Purpurne Schatten tanzen um mich herum. Meine Mutter? Mein Vater? Ich weis es nicht, ich kann keinen erkennen. Kalte Finger, die mich im Nacken packen und meinen bleischweren Kopf hochziehen. Heiße, würzige Flüssigkeit, die heilsam meine Kehle hinunter rinnt und ich falle wieder in mein Kissen zurück. Wärme, herrliche Wärme, die sich in mir ausbreitet, langsam meine eisigen Finger und Zehen erreicht. Aber die Wärme bringt auch die Schmerzen wieder zurück. Meine Finger verkrümmen sich zu Klauen, meine Arme wischen ziellos durch die Luft, fuchteln heftig herum. Meine Beine zucken, als wollten sie laufen, immer weiter laufen – keine Ahnung wohin. Ich werfe mich hin und her, keuche, stöhne. Immer weiter und weiter, nur nicht aufgeben, nur nicht einfach so sterben ... oder wäre der Tod eine Erlösung? Ich weis es nicht...

„_Ein kaltes Herz_", flüstert die Stimme, aber ich kann sie nicht richtig verstehen und bevor ich sie bitten kann, deutlicher zu reden, hat mich ein fast totenähnlicher Schlaf überfallen.

Ich sitze wieder im Hogwarts Express und denke an meine unerträglichen Ferien zurück, während ich aus dem Fenster starre. Ich habe fast die ganze Zeit zwischen Leben und Tod im Bett gelegen. Es hat fast zwei Wochen gedauert, bis die Lungenentzündung und die Erkältung so weit abgeklungen waren, dass ich wieder aufstehen konnte und dann war es schon fast wieder so weit gewesen, den Zug nach Hogwarts zu nehmen. Mein Vater hat mich fast die ganze Zeit in Ruhe gelassen, bis auf gestern Abend. Jetzt brennt mir wieder der Hintern, aber was soll´s – ich bin inzwischen auch sowas gewohnt und es ist mir ziemlich egal geworden – er ist mein Vater und er kann mit mir machen, was er will – es gibt keinen, der irgendwas daran ändern kann.

„Kalt wie Eis", hat die Stimme immer wieder zu mir gesagt und jetzt bemühe ich mich, genau das zu werden – ich will nichts mehr fühlen, nichts mehr denken – gar nichts mehr.

Hieratus ist furchtbar erschrocken, als er mich wieder gesehen hat. Ich habe mindestens zehn Pfund abgenommen, als ich krank im Bett lag und ich war ohnehin nie besonders dick. Hab ihm nur gesagt, dass ich erkältet gewesen bin, dass es mir aber schon wieder besser geht. Stimmt aber nicht ganz, denn meine Nase läuft und tropft noch immer, auch habe ich noch etwas Fieber, aber ich bin nicht so dumm, das zu Hause zu erwähnen. In Hogwarts ist wenigstens mein Vater meilenweit weg.



Am See

Der Schulbetrieb hat wieder angefangen und Potter und sein Klüngel sind wieder unterwegs. Nachts - Ich folge ihnen – natürlich – was sollte ich denn auch sonst tun, wenn ich wieder mal nicht schlafen kann?

In letzter Zeit hat sich ihnen ein rattenartiger, kleiner Junge angeschlossen, Peter Pettigrew, so heißt er. Ein seltsamer Knabe, er himmelt Black geradezu an und vergöttert Potter. Den beiden scheint das sehr zu gefallen. Lily hält nicht viel davon und hat sich deswegen übel mit Potter gestritten. Freut mich, aber leider ist sie mir deswegen auch nicht näher.

„Kalt wie Eis", flüstert die Stimme wieder und ich raune verächtlich, aber auch verzweifelt „Schlammblut, Schlammblut", vor mich hin. Doch das hilft auch nicht, denn ich habe trotzdem noch Gefühle und die wollen raus. Also gebe ich bissige Antworten, verfluche und beleidige mit einem grenzenlosen Zynismus, wie ich es schon früher gemacht habe, dann lässt die Spannung wenigstens etwas nach und ich finde ein wenig Genugtuung.

Manchmal geht ein Flüstern durch das ganze Slytherin Haus. Über einen Dunklen Lord, der Recht habe, der gegen diese Schlammblüter und elenden Mischlinge sei. Den man unterstützen müsse. Klingt irgendwie gut. Dieser Dunkle Lord würde meinem Vater sicher gefallen. Mal sehen.

Der erste warme Wind säuselt heute über das Gelände von Hogwarts. Ich habe den Frühling immer geliebt, aber in mir flüstert die Stimme dauernd „Kalt wie Eis", wenn sich in mir eine menschliche Regung zeigt. Doch heute bringe ich sie gewaltsam zum Schweigen und gehe nach draußen. Die Sonne ist so warm und gut auf meinem Gesicht, wärmt meine kalte Seele, gibt mir ein selten gewordenes Gefühl von Freiheit und Glück. Ich schlendere über das Gelände zum See hinunter und suche mir einen Baum, unter den ich mich setzen kann. Es ist Wochenende und ich habe viel Zeit. Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben dabei und fange an, sie zu erledigen.

Licht fällt durch die hellgrünen Blätter der Birke, unter der ich mich niedergelassen habe, bringt sie wundervoll zum Schimmern. Der Wind spielt auf dem Wasser und die Sonne funkelt in den leichten Wellen. Wie Juwelen, wie Diamanten. Ich starre auf den See, schreibe nicht weiter, verliere mich in dem gleißenden Flimmern, träume gedankenlos vor mich hin.

Plötzlich reißen mich nur zu bekannte Stimmen aus meiner tiefen Versunkenheit.

„Sieh da, der alte Snivellus! Was hast du denn da Schleimbeutel?" und ein paar lange Finger winden mir mein Pergament aus den Händen.

Ich sehe Blacks unverschämt hübsches Gesicht über mir. Er steht da, Schulter an Schulter mit Potter und hält meine Rolle hoch, als wolle er mich dazu bringen danach zu springen, wie ein kleines Hündchen nach einer Scheibe Wurst. Er ist schon ein komischer Vogel. Wenn ich zu mir selbst ehrlich bin, wäre ich gerne ein Freund der beiden, aber wir sind wohl zu unterschiedlich. Irgendwie stehen wir einfach auf verschiedenen Seiten. Ich interessiere mich sehr für die Schwarzen Künste (weil ich mich wehren können will und sie – was auch immer sie sonst sein mögen – doch sehr interessant und reizvoll sind) und Potter würde die nicht mal mit seinen Drachenlederhandschuhen anfassen – er hält sich für einen großen weißen Magier.

Da er von meinen Ambitionen weis, könnten wir wohl nie Freunde werden. Und Black, dieser Scherzkeks, komisch, wie ein Troll mit Zahnschmerzen, er kann es einfach nicht lassen, andere aufzuziehen und ihnen Streiche zu spielen. Das macht er sogar mit Pettigrew und Potter, nur Lupin lässt er seltsamer Weise ziemlich in Ruhe.

Er steht noch immer vor mir und liest lachend vor, was ich geschrieben habe, so wie ich es geschrieben habe. Ich hatte es noch nie sehr mit der Rechtschrift, wenn ich beim Schreiben dem Fluss meiner Gedanken kaum nachkommen kann – nicht, dass ich nicht richtiges Englisch beherrschen würde – wenigstens, wenn ich schreibe.

Hat sich im Lauf der Jahre sehr geändert, heute bekomme ich einen Wutanfall, wenn ich Hausaufgaben mit schlechter Rechtschrift oder Grammatik bekomme und über eine Sauklaue kann ich regelrecht ausrasten. Es wirkt immer so dämlich, wenn eigentlich doch ganz intelligente Leute sowas Dummes machen.

Potter hält sich an Blacks Schulter fest, damit er nicht umkippt und kringelt sich regelrecht vor Lachen. Von Lupin ist weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Nur Pettigrew steht im Hintergrund und sprüht geradezu vor heimtückischer Häme.

„Gib mir das zurück", sage ich verärgert zu Black.

Er lacht nur und wedelt weiter damit vor meiner Nase herum.

„Snivellus, du solltest deine Muttersprache etwas besser lernen", feixt er. „So ist das ein einziger Lachschlager!"

„Es ist ein Wunder", sagt Potter, „dass der alte Snivellus überhaupt einen einzigen Zauber richtig aussprechen kann, so wie der schreibt."

Ich werde wütend. Ich weis, dass ich mit einem recht schweren Yorkshireakzent spreche und ich bemühe mich schon, ihn abzulegen, seit ich in Hogwarts bin und ich bin recht empfindlich, wenn mich jemand damit aufzieht. Wie ich auf fast alles empfindlich reagiere, was mich von anderen so unterscheidet, dass man sich darüber lustig machen kann oder mich wie einen Trottel hinstellt – ich bin nämlich keiner.

Ich greife nach meinem Stab und ziele damit auf die Beiden. „_Petrificus Totalus_!" will ich gerade rufen, als sich Pettigrew zwischen den beiden größeren Jungen hindurch schlängelt und mir den Stab aus der Hand reißt. Er schleudert ihn in den See hinaus und hüpft vor den beiden Anderen auf und ab, als wolle er gelobt werden. Wirklich, wie eine Ratte.

Da kommt, als habe ihn jemand herbei gezaubert, Professor Leech vorbei und sieht die drei feixenden Jungen.

„Wat is hier los?" sagt er mit seiner Krähenstimme.

Er sieht die schuldbewussten Blicke der drei Kerle, bekommt aber keine Antwort.

„Also?" fragt er nach.

„Nur eine kleine Diskussion", sagt Potter.

„Yeah", sagt Black, „über Rechtschrift und so."

Professor Leechs Augen schweifen herum, da sieht er meinen Stab auf dem Wasser treiben.

„_Accio Zauberstab_!" krächzt er und der Stab fliegt in seine Hand. „Wem ist der?"

„Das ist der meine, Sir", antworte ich höflich.

Ich bin nicht bereit, die anderen zu verpetzen. Wenn es Leech selbst herausfindet, na gut, aber nicht von mir - auch Potter und sein Klüngel würden ja auch nie petzen, was auch immer sie sonst tun.

„Dann nehmen sie ihn - und ihr anderen trollt euch jetzt besser. Ich glaube, Mr Snape ist durchaus in der Lage, seine Rechtschrift selbst in Ordnung zu bringen – und zehn Punkte von Gryffindor."

Mit fahrigen Handbewegungen scheucht er die drei Jungs von mir weg und folgt ihnen sicherheitshalber. Ich schaue ihnen nach. Black und Potter schlendern wie Könige über den Rasen und Pettigrew springt wie ein Hofnarr um sie herum. Meine gute Laune ist verflogen und auch die Sonne scheint mir nicht mehr so strahlend.

„_Kalt wie Eis_!" flüstert die Stimme wieder und dieses Mal höre ich auch auf sie.

Ich nehme mein Pergament, das Black im Gehen hat fallen lassen und schreibe an meiner Hausaufgabe weiter. Aber es macht keinen Spaß mehr. Ich konzentriere mich zu sehr auf meine Rechtschrift.

Es ist April und mein zwölfter Geburtstag. Nicht, dass jemand Notiz davon genommen hätte, nicht einmal Hieratus - Bin ich selbst dran Schuld, hab ihm nichts davon gesagt – doch über eine Eule meiner Eltern hätte ich mich schon gefreut – auch wenn ich sie nicht wirklich erwartet hätte – wenn ich zu mir selbst ehrlich bin. Es tut weh, zu sehen wie andere Kids welche bekommen und sich darüber freuen können und ich habe nie etwas Derartiges – also rede ich mir mal wieder ein, dass ich sowas auch nicht brauche und schon klarkomme.

Alles ist alles sogar noch schlimmer. Dumbledore hat mich rufen lassen und gesagt, dass ich auch über die Osterferien zu Hause erwartet werde.

„Wie schön", habe ich geantwortet, aber die Augen des alten Mannes sagten mir, dass er ganz genau wusste, dass ich die Nachricht alles andere als schön fand.

Zu gerne würde ich ihn bitten, mir zu helfen, weil ich ihm einfach vertraue. Aber dann müsste ich ihm auch erzählen, was mein Vater mit mir anstellt und das wäre mir dann doch zu peinlich und ich hasse es, wenn mir etwas peinlich ist. Aber es ist einfach nur gut, zu wissen, dass der alte Mann immer noch da sein wird, wenn ich aus den Ferien zurückkomme. Ich wende mich zum Gehen, da ruft er mich unerwartet zurück.

„Übrigens, Severus, alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

Ich glotze ihn an, wie ein Fabeltier, schnappe wie ein Fisch nach Luft, dann stammle ich:

„Vielen Dank, Sir!"

Ich werde ziegelrot und mein Gesicht wird ganz heiß. Dumbledore lächelt mich freundlich an und winkt mich aus seinem Büro. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort heraus zu bringen, stolpere ich davon. Erst in den Verliesen wird mir klar, dass der alte Mann der Einzige ist, der mir Glück gewünscht hat.



„Deine Mutter, diese Vettel…"

Wieder im Zug, wieder auf dem verhassten Weg nach Hause. Hieratus hat dieses Mal eine andere Strategie gewählt, um mich aufzuheitern. Er hat ein uraltes magisches Schachbrett zwischen uns aufgestellt und erklärt mir die Züge. Es ist interessant und spannend und Hieratus scheint ein sehr guter Spieler zu sein. Die magisch belebten Figuren huschen auf unsere Anweisungen über die schwarz-weißen Felder des Spielbretts und rufen uns manchmal Ratschläge zu. Die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug und ich konzentriere mich ganz auf das Spiel.

„Danke Hieratus!" denke ich noch, als wir in London den Zug verlassen.

Doch ich habe keine Gelegenheit mehr, es auch laut zu sagen, denn da steht auch schon mein Vater am Bahnsteig und winkt mich zu sich hin, packt mich mit eisernem Griff an der Schulter und schiebt mich durch die geschäftigen Muggelstraßen zum Tropfenden Kessel. Kurz darauf sind wir auch schon wieder zu Hause.

Kein „Hallo" von meiner Mutter und schon gar kein „Alles Gute". Kalt, fremd und freudlos scheint mir unsere halb verfallene Hütte. Zwei elend lange Wochen in den Händen meines Vaters - mir graut und ich wage es nicht, länger darüber nachzudenken, denn das würde es nur noch schlimmer machen – leider habe ich manchmal einfach zu viel Phantasie.

Aber es ist Frühling und die Wälder sind nahe, so kann ich dem Allen wenigstens zeitweilig entkommen, wenn mir es mir zu viel wird. Das Essen meiner Mutter schmeckt mir nicht, es ist mit zu viel Elend gewürzt. Selbst das Feuer im Herd scheint kalt zu sein, traurig wie alles hier, in diesem unglücklichen Haus.

„_Kalt wie Eis_", murmelt die kleine Stimme wieder in mir und ich muss ihr Recht geben.

Nur zu bald ist es Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Mein Vater hat weder gebrüllt, noch geflucht, noch geschlagen. Er hat nur schweigend an seiner Whiskeyflasche gehangen und stetig in sich hinein gesoffen. Eigenartig – wenn er sonst so gut abgefüllt ist, rastet er nämlich gewöhnlich verdammt übel aus.

Ich schleppe mich so elend die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hinauf, als ginge ich zum Galgen – es kann einfach nicht sein, dass wirklich nichts weiter geschieht – so war das noch nie. Zitternd in einer ungewissen Angst, ziehe ich meine Robe aus und mein Nachthemd an. Auch mein Zimmer scheint mir kalt, leer und trostlos. Stocksteif liege ich im Bett, wage es nicht, mich zu bewegen und warte wieder auf die gefürchteten Spinnenschritte, aber sie kommen nicht. Als sie dann doch kommen, bewegen sie sich nicht auf meine Tür zu, sondern auf das Elternschlafzimmer. Noch eigenartiger. Aber es soll mir Recht sein. Seufzend drehe ich mich zur Wand und versuche zu schlafen, aber es geht nicht. Die ganze Atmosphäre hier macht mich regelrecht verrückt, kribbelig. Ich wälze mich hin und her und bin müde, so müde, aber der Schlaf will einfach nicht kommen.

Ich stehe auf und gehe aufs Klo. Vielleicht kann ich schlafen, wenn ich beim Pissen war – manchmal hilft sowas ja – wenn auch bei mir nur sehr selten. Der Boden unter meinen Füßen fühlt sich irgendwie tot an - uralt und verbraucht - als würde ich durch eine vermoderte Gruft gehen. Ich stehe am Becken und will Wasser lassen, da wird mein Penis hart. Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Was mache ich jetzt? Ich nehme mein Ding in die Hand und spiele daran herum. Fühlt sich irgendwie gut an, aber der miserable Gedanke, wie mein Vater an mir rummacht, drängt sich mir ungewollt auf und vorbei ist es mit dem steifen Penis.

Ich lasse irgendwie enttäuscht Wasser und schlurfe in mein Zimmer zurück. Mein Bett stellt keine Verlockung für mich da, also zünde ich einen Kerzenstumpen an und hole meine Schulbücher heraus. Vielleicht kann ich ja ein bisschen lernen. Die Prüfungen sind nicht mehr weit.

Ich muss wohl irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich meiner selbst wieder bewusst werde, liegt mein Kopf auf den Seiten von _Magische Kräuter und Pilze_ und das alte Pergament drückt sich hart in meine Wange. Es ist noch sehr früh am Morgen, aber ich ziehe mich dennoch an, packe meine Schultasche ein und verlasse leise das Haus. Lernen kann ich auch auf meiner Lichtung.

Es ist noch etwas kühl, aber das Wetter ist schön. Das beschwingte Gefühl des ersten Frühlingstages stellt sich wieder in mir ein und die kleine Stimme in mir schweigt machtlos. Wie von selbst finden meine Füße den Weg in den Wald und auf die Lichtung. Ich setze mich unter einen Baum und lehne mich an seinen Stamm, spüre seine Kraft, seine Ruhe irgendwie in mir – Bäume haben schon was. Ein leichter Wind fegt durchs Gras und bringt es zum Beben.

Ich habe nichts zu Essen dabei und auch nichts zum Trinken, aber der Bach fließt ganz in der Nähe und sein Wasser ist gut – also habe ich alles, was ich brauche, um einige Zeit hier verbringen zu können.

Ich schlage meine Schulbücher auf und beginne sie eingehend zu studieren. Die Sonne wird wärmer und scheint freundlich auf mich herunter. Ich fühle mich ruhig und frei und die Worte bleiben wie von selbst in meinem Gedächtnis haften, aber mit der Zeit werden meine Augenlider schwer und ich schlafe ein.

Als ich wieder wach werde, ist es erst kurz nach Mittag. Mein Magen knurrt, ich habe Durst und muss wieder mal pissen. Also werfe ich das Buch auf meine Tasche und suche mir eine geeignete Stelle. Kaum habe ich meinen Schwanz heraußen, ist der auch schon wieder knüppelhart. Seltsam.

Ich spiele wieder damit rum. Was sollte ich auch sonst damit tun? Es fühlt sich immer noch gut an und die Sonne brennt warm und beruhigend auf meinen Rücken. Ich fühle mich wohl und mit mir selbst im Reinen. Ich starre auf das sich wiegende Gras und denke an eigentlich gar nichts. Mein Ding fühlt sich heiß und schwer an - ungewohnt. Plötzlich zieht sich mein Unterleib krampfartig zusammen und Sperma spritzt aus meinem Penis. Heftig, so heftig, dass ich auf die Knie sinke. Mein Kopf surrt und um mich dreht sich alles.

Ist es das, was mein Vater immer bei mir will? Dann kann ich ihn irgendwie verstehen, aber warum sucht er das dann bei mir und nicht bei meiner Mutter? Ich verstehe das alles nicht und ich kann auch keinen um Rat fragen – nicht bei sowas und auch bei nichts anderem...

Mein Durst bringt mich wieder ganz zu mir. Ich pisse mich aus und trotte zum Bach. Das Wasser ist kalt und schmeckt gut, so gut. Mein Magen knurrt wieder, aber ich will noch nicht nach Hause und Geld, dass ich mir von den Muggel was kaufen könnte, habe ich nicht. Was soll´s, der Hunger lässt auch wieder nach – kenne ich schon von früher.

Ich stehe auf, das Wasser gluckert in meinem Bauch und ich entschließe mich, zurück zu meiner Lichtung zu gehen und noch etwas zu lernen. Die Erinnerung an das, was ich gerade erlebt habe, beschäftigt mich. Ich weis nicht, ob sowas normal ist, aber es gibt wirklich keinen, den ich danach fragen könnte und so zucke ich im Geist die Schultern. Egal, lässt sich nicht ändern.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Severus, nimm einfach deine Bücher und lerne", sage ich zu mir selbst.

Ich setze mich wieder hin und stecke meine lange Nase erneut in meine Bücher. Das tolle Gefühl, wie von selbst alles zu verstehen, ist jetzt weg. Zeile für Zeile, Absatz für Absatz muss ich wieder und wieder lesen, bis mein Verstand endlich den Sinn behält. Irgendwie bin ich abgelenkt.

Die Zeit vergeht und als die Sonne langsam die Hügel berührt, entschließe ich mich, heim zu gehen. Meine Füße kennen den Weg von alleine, mein Verstand hat kaum einen Anteil an meinen Schritten – was auch gut so ist, denn ich bin mit meinen Gedanken immer noch meilenweit weg - und so erreiche ich irgendwann das Dorf, dann unser Haus.

Als ich die Tür öffne, höre ich das Schluchzen meiner Mutter. Sie sitzt auf einem Stuhl in einer Ecke der Küche und hat ihr Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Als sie das Quietschen der Angeln hört, blickt sie auf. Ganze Haarbüschel wurden von ihrem Kopf gerissen und sie hat ein übles Veilchen. Ihr rechtes Auge ist beinahe zugeschwollen.

Mein Vater steht in einer anderen Ecke der Küche am Fenster, hat die Fäuste geballt und atmet schwer. Sein Gesicht ist ziegelrot und sein säuerlicher Whiskeyatem beschlägt die Scheibe. Am Boden liegt eine Flasche von _Odgens Altem Feuerwhiskey_ und ihr Inhalt rinnt über die Dielen. Die ganze Küche stinkt grässlich nach dem starken Alkohol.

Langsam, sehr langsam, dreht sich mein Vater um und seine blutunterlaufenen Augen fallen beklemmend auf mich, seinen Sohn. Mit seinen üblichen Spinnenschritten kommt er bedrohlich auf mich zu und ich stehe nur da, wie am Boden festnagelt. Innerlich winde ich mich und bebe, aber äußerlich bin ich ganz ruhig und kalt.

„_Kalt wie Eis_", höre ich wieder die kleine Stimme in mir – Richtig - Kalt wie Eis.

Seine knorrigen Hände sind jetzt zu Klauen verkrümmt und ehe ich es mich versehe, hat sein harter Handrücken mein Gesicht getroffen und mich zu Boden geschickt. Meine Nase blutet und ich schniefe. Er beugt sich über mich, wie ein lebender Berg. Seine Finger schlingen sich in meine Haare und er zieht mich hoch, bis ich beinahe auf den Zehenspitzen herumtänzle.

Schwer schnaufend und keuchend zieht er mich die Treppe hoch, in mein Zimmer. Er stößt mich auf mein Bett, ohne mein Haar los zu lassen. Meine Kopfhaut dehnt sich und meine Haarwurzeln werden herausgerissen. Blut rinnt mir über das Gesicht und verklebt meine Haare.

Bis zum heutigen Tag wachsen dort keine Haare mehr und seitdem trage ich einen Mittelscheitel, um die kahle Stelle und die lange Narbe zu verbergen.

Ich falle und lande auf der Matratze. Von der Hand meines Vaters baumelt ein blutiges, schwarzes Haarbüschel und ich komme mir vor, wie skalpiert. Der pochende, reißende Schmerz treibt mir Tränen in die Augen und ich blinzle sie weg. Jetzt nur nicht anfangen zu heulen, nur keine Schwäche zeigen – das macht alles nur noch schlimmer, das weis ich nur zu gut. Er beugt sich über mich und haut mir die blutigen Haarstränen grausam um die Ohren, das es nur so pfeift und zischt.

„Ausziehen!" keucht er. „Deine Mutter diese Vettel ... sie ist an allem Schuld ... aber der habe ich es gezeigt ... das macht die nie wieder ... ihr gehört alle Beide mir ... nur mir und ihr habt mir zu gehorchen ... dass das ein für alle Mal klar ist..."

Ich verstehe nicht wirklich, wovon er redet und ich habe auch nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Seine gelben Augen funkeln so bedrohlich, dass ich mich nicht bewegen kann und jeder Gedanke in mir erstirbt. Ich bekomme noch nicht mal mehr richtig Luft.

„Woran soll Mutter denn Schuld sein?" schießt es mir blendend durch den Kopf und ich verstehe echt nicht, was er meint.

Erst Jahre später, als ich seine geheimen Bücher über Zaubertränke studierte, wird mir klar, über was er damals gesprochen haben muss. Meine Mutter hat ihm wohl etwas ins Essen gemischt, das ihn Impotent gemacht hat. Er hat es bemerkt und sich gerächt. Und seine Rache war schrecklicher, als es damals einer von uns ahnen konnte.

Er zieht mich halb aus dem Bett und platziert meinen wehrlosen Körper über die Bettkante, stößt ich mit den Füßen zu Recht und seine Hand drückt meinen Oberkörper tief in die Matratze. Dann zerrt er mir meine Robe herunter, fetzt mir die Unterhose vom Leib. Ich kann mich nicht wehren, wüsste nicht wie, wage es auch nicht.

Ich höre das verdächtige Rascheln seiner Kleidung, spüre seine groben Hände an meinem Hintern, das gnadenlose Auseinanderziehen meiner Pobacken, dann seinen harten, steifen, trockenen Penis in mir. Es brennt, schmerzt und beginnt fast sofort entsetzlich zu bluten, aber seltsamer Weise, wird auch mein Penis steif und ich hasse mich dafür.

Mein Vater keucht und stöhnt. Sein stinkender Whiskeyatem streift ekelerregend mein Gesicht, doch plötzlich muss ich auch stöhnen, unter mir wird es feucht und klebrig und mein Ding wird wieder schlaff. Er scheint es bemerkt zu haben, denn er sagt:

„Du bist ein richtiges Schwein, Sohn. Sieh dir das an, der ganze Schlabber auf deinen Laken."

Seine harte Faust trifft meinen Hinterkopf und ich sehe Sterne. Mir ist schlecht und ich könnte Kotzen, aber wenn ich das tue, wird er mich weiter schlagen. Gewaltsam schlucke ich die saure, brennende Flüssigkeit, die mir in der Kehle aufsteigt.

Ich höre wieder etwas rascheln, dann klatscht der Ledergürtel beißend auf meinen nackten Rücken. Die alten Narben reißen wieder mal auf, kreischen, bluten und sein Schwanz scheuert mich innerlich wund. Er ist gröber und roher, als je zuvor und stößt und schlägt, bis er endlich genug hat.

Wie ein zerfetztes Lumpenbündel lässt er mich über der Bettkante liegen. Mein Körper zuckt ohne mein Zutun und mein eiskaltes Sperma klebt auf meinem Bauch, sein heißes an meinen Oberschenkeln. Ich fühle mich wie Dreck, schlimmer als Dreck. Ich will aufstehen und ins Bad gehen, um mich sauber zu machen, aber meine Beine tragen mich noch nicht – sie sind einige Augenblicke lang wie gelähmt.

Es dauert noch ewig, bis ich wieder nach Hogwarts zurück kann. _Eine schiere Ewigkeit._

Meine Augen brennen vor ungeweinten Tränen, aber ich kann sie nicht mehr weinen, ich fühle mich zu leer, zu gedemütigt, zu missbraucht.



Hexenjagden, Mönche und Klöster

Wieder sitze ich im Zug und grüble bedrückt. Die Ferien hatten kein Ende nehmen wollen - Jede Nacht hat mir mein Vater einen Besuch abgestattet, jede Nacht ist es mir auch gekommen und jede Nacht hat er es gemerkt und mich dafür wieder mit seinem Gürtel verprügelt. Mein Rücken fühlt sich an, wie ein Klumpen rohes Hackfleisch und meine Robe klebt am getrockneten Blut, meine Unterhose haftet in meiner Pofalte. Dieses Mal kann ich wirklich nur noch breitbeinig gehen.

Meine Haare habe ich über die Stelle gekämmt, wo mein Vater mir das Büschel ausgerissen hat, damit man es nicht sehen kann und niemand dumme Fragen stellt – ich will sicher nicht darüber sprechen. Ich fühle mich elend, traurig und irgendwie verloren. Die kleine Stimme, die wieder flüstert „Kalt wie Eis", kann mir jetzt auch nicht helfen.

Zuerst fand ich es schön, an mir selbst herum zuspielen, jetzt hasse ich es. Übel ist nur, dass mein Körper es jetzt von mir zu verlangen scheint. Wenn ich ihm nicht gebe, was er von mir will, kann ich kaum mehr klar denken. Ich hasse das alles. Hasse! _Hasse_! HASSE! Hieratus sitzt neben mir und sagt nichts. Er hat mir in die Augen geschaut und hält es nun wohl für besser, einfach zu schweigen.

Ich bin müde, so müde. Keine Nacht kann ich mehr durchschlafen, keine Nacht. Aber am Tag muss ich wach bleiben. Es gibt so viel zu tun, aber ich bin so entsetzlich müde ... wie soll das nur enden?

Nebenan höre ich das Lachen von Potter und seinem Klüngel. „Mistkerle!" denke ich und empfinde gleichzeitig eine unerklärliche Sehnsucht, mich ihnen anzuschließen und mit ihnen mit zu lachen, doch ein fröhliches, echtes Lachen wird es für mich wohl nie geben...

„_Lass das, Severus_", flüstert die Stimme. „_Du weist ganz genau, kalt wie Eis_!"

„Sei still", denke ich schwach.

Dann wende ich mich an Hieratus und frage ihn, ob er sein Schachbrett dabei hat. Er hat. Wir schlagen die Zeit tot.

Die Prüfungen kommen näher und ich lerne. Hieratus hat sich mir angeschlossen und wir fragen uns gegenseitig ab. Die Nächte sind schlimm und werden immer schlimmer, ich kann kaum noch zwei Stunden am Stück schlafen, wälze mich im Bett herum, bis es zu meinem Feind wird, dann verlasse ich es fluchtartig, schleiche mich aus dem Schlafsaal und durchs stille Schloss.

Sicher, die Geister gleiten durch die Gänge und Filch, der Hausmeister, schleicht mit seiner Katze herum. Er muss mich schon öfter gesehen haben, hat mich aber noch nie angehalten, was seltsam ist, denn sonst hasst er alle Schüler und versucht ihnen eins reinzuwürgen, wann immer er kann. Aber ich will mein Glück nicht in Frage stellen.

Ich geistere durch die einsamen Gänge, verstecke mich hinter Statuen und Rüstungen. Potter und seine Kumpel schleichen auch herum. Wenn ich kann, folge ich ihnen. Doch manchmal höre ich ihre Schritte, aber wenn ich lauernd auf die Stelle schaue, wo das Geräusch herkommt, ist dort keiner. Eigenartig, als wären die Jungs unsichtbar oder so.

Meine Wanderungen führen mich treppauf, treppab, durch Geheimtüren und Geheimgänge, dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass ich so viele Geheimnisse des Schlosses kenne, wie Potter und sein Klüngel. Wenn ich ihnen doch nur besser folgen könnte – ich bin so schrecklich neugierig, was sie so alles miteinander unternehmen! Und wenn ich schon nicht daran teilnehmen kann, dann will ich wenigstens dabei zuschauen oder wissen, was sie so alles tun und daran meine heimliche Freude haben.

Mein Körper lässt mich einfach nicht in Ruhe. Wieder und wieder will er von mir befriedigt werden und ich hasse es von Mal zu Mal mehr.

Ich sitze in der Bibliothek und lese in mittelalterlichen Büchern über Hexenjagden und Folter, über Mönche und Klöster. Darin steht, dass auch diese Leute dieselben Probleme mit ihrem Körper hatten, wie ich jetzt. Sie haben sich dann gegeißelt, um sich die Lust aus dem Fleisch zu treiben. Interessante Idee! Ich gehe zu dem Riesen, Hagrid, dem Wildhüter - er lebt in einer Hütte am verbotenen Wald – und bitte ihn um ein Stück Leder.

„Was wuist´n damit, Bua?" fragt er mich.

Ich murmle was von wegen einem Experiment für Verwandlungen und hoffe, dass Hagrid keine Ahnung hat, wie schlecht ich in diesem Fach bin. Hat er nicht.

„Da hast as, Bua", sagt er und gibt mir eine ungegerbte Haut.

Der Riese ist schon in Ordnung, auch wenn er ein eigenartiger Mensch ist, außerdem ist er auch noch mit den Herumtreibern befreundet, trotzdem mag ich ihn irgendwie und ich glaube, es gibt ein Wort für Leute wie ihn - Es lautet: _anständig_.

Mit meinem scharfen Messer schneide ich das ungegerbte Leder in Streifen und verknote sie miteinander. Wenn mein Körper mich wieder ärgert, werde ich ihm geben! Nur zu bald ist es so weit und ich stehe fast nackt in einem leeren Verlies. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und das Schloss ist dunkel und still. Selbst Potter und seine Kumpel liegen heute mal in ihren Betten und pennen. Morgen beginnen die Prüfungen, da brauchen sie wohl ihren Schlaf. Aber ich kann morgen einfach keine Prüfungen schreiben, wenn mein Körper keine Ruhe gibt, kann mich schon jetzt kaum mehr richtig konzentrieren.

Ich habe meine Lederpeitsche in der Hand, stehe still da und überlege. Soll ich es tun oder nicht? Da schießt es mir wieder heiß in den Unterleib und mein Penis wird steif. Wie von selbst hebt sich meine Peitsche und klatscht auf meinen Rücken. Schmerzen, erlesene Schmerzen. Die Haut platzt nicht sofort, denn ich habe nur sehr leicht zugeschlagen, aber mein Unterleib zuckt. Wieder und wieder schlage ich zu, fester und fester. Meine Haut reißt, Blut fließt mir zwischen den Schulterblättern hinunter, über meinen Rücken und in meine Unterhose. Wie besessen schlage ich auf mich selbst ein. Da schüttelt mich ein gewaltiger Orgasmus, klebriges Sperma spritzt in den fadenscheinigen Stoff, befleckt mich, macht alles glitschig. Ich bin wütend, hasse mich selbst.

Das war wohl nichts, aber meine Prüfungen werde ich morgen schreiben können, denn mein Körper gibt endlich Ruhe. Das gefällt mir und ich hasse es gleichzeitig. Die Erleichterung ist zwar enorm, aber ich habe immer meinen Vater im Hinterkopf, wenn ich mich befriedige. Und jetzt auch noch diese Sache mit der Peitsche. Es ist widerlich, einfach nur widerlich. Ich muss irgendwie abartig sein, pervers.

Die Prüfungen sind vorbei, aber die Noten lassen noch auf sich warten. Ich habe die Fragen noch mal nachgelesen und mit meinen Büchern verglichen. Sieht nicht schlecht aus. Selbst in Verwandlungen ist die Theorie gut gelaufen und gleicht vielleicht meine miserablen praktischen Leistungen aus. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich zu dumm dazu wäre, mir fehlt lediglich das notwendige Talent.

Mein Rücken pocht und schmerzt - dumme Sache - aber solange die Schmerzen anhalten, gibt mein Körper wenigstens Ruhe. Ich mag gar nicht an die Ferien denken. Vielleicht kann ich ein paar Nächte im Wald schlafen, wenn mir alles zu viel wird. Mal sehen.

Hieratus sitzt neben mir und redet und redet. Über die Prüfungsaufgaben, über die Ferien, über Schach. Ich nicke, sage „Yeah" und „Richtig", wenn es passend erscheint, aber eigentlich hänge ich nur meinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Plötzlich höre ich dann doch genauer zu: Hieratus hat mich wieder für die Ferien eingeladen. Nett von ihm, aber ich werde ihm wohl erneut absagen müssen. Mist!

Ich versuche es ihm mit wohlgesetzten Worten zu erklären. Dass ich gerne mitkommen würde, dass meine Eltern mich aber zu Hause brauchen, leider. Er nickt, akzeptiert meine Erklärung, meint dann noch „Vielleicht klappt es ja das nächste Mal."

Es tut weh, schrecklich weh, tief in mir drinnen und die kleine Stimme flüstert wieder: „_Kalt wie Eis!_"

Manchmal hasse ich sie regelrecht, manchmal ist sie mein einziger Trost.

Das Schuljahr ist zu Ende, die Prüfungen bestanden, die letzten Beleidigungen mit Potter und seinen Kumpanen ausgetauscht, der Hogwarts Express fährt auf Gleis 9 ¾ ein und mein Vater wartet schon - Wie grauenvoll!



Sonic

Die Ferien sind wie ich es erwartet habe. _Unerträglich._

Ich bin in den Wald geflohen, habe die Speisekammer geplündert und hoffe jetzt inständig, dass mich hier keiner findet. Mein Rücken schmerzt wieder vom gnadenlosen Gürtel meines Vaters, meine Pobacken scheuern aneinander, als würde Sand dazwischen kleben. Vierzehn Tage lang, jede Nacht, war er wieder in meinem Zimmer und die elende Geschichte aus den Osterferien hat sich wieder und wieder wiederholt. Jetzt kann ich wirklich nicht mehr. Ich musste einfach raus!

Da ist der Bach, da meine Lichtung und ich werfe meine schäbige Wolldecke unter einen Baum über das hohe, weiche Gras. Sonne und Frieden. Wind, der mit den langen Halmen spielt. Insekten summen träge und Vögel zwitschern fröhlich. Das Geheimnis dieses Ortes umfängt mich und sein Frieden sickert in meine Seele ein. Die kleine nüchterne Stimme ist endlich verstummt.

Ich richte mich häuslich ein. Einsamkeit und Frieden. Ruhe, kein Kummer, kein Leid, keine elenden Gedanken. Und mein Vater ist weit, weit weg!

Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Ein wilder Wind und klatschender Regen haben mich geweckt. Ich hänge meinen Umhang über einen niedrigen Ast, kauere mich darunter zusammen, doch schon bald sickert die Nässe durch. Ich zittere, bin klatschnass, mein tropfendes Haar hängt mir über die Augen, klebt an meinem Gesicht. Ich fühle mich jämmerlich und einsam, aber dennoch _frei_.

Ich bin erst zwei Tage hier, aber meine Eltern scheinen mich nicht zu vermissen, scheinen mich nicht zu suchen. Gut so!

Der Wind verfängt sich in meinem Umhangzelt, der Stoff flattert und so greife ich nach den Enden, halte sie krampfhaft fest. Der Sturm bringt den Stoff regelrecht zum Knallen. Es ist nasskalt, meine Hände werden steif und verkrampfen sich immer mehr. Und ich bin müde, so entsetzlich müde...

Plötzlich werde ich wach. Ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl fällt durch einen Riss in meinem Umhang und blendet meine schlaftrunkenen Augen. Vögel zwitschern und der Regen der letzten Nacht ist vorbei, schon seit Stunden, wie es scheint.

Jeder Muskel in meinem Körper ist verkrampft und schmerzt dumpf. Ich will aufstehen, mir über einem kleinen Feuerchen einen heißen Kräutertee kochen. Mir ist immer noch kalt, denn meine nasse Kleidung klebt an meinem zitternden Körper, Blut fließt wieder in meine untergeschlagenen Beine und sie kribbeln, wie von tausend Ameisen. Meine Hände lassen sich kaum von meinem Umhang lösen und ich muss pissen, pissen wie ein kranker Hippogreif.

Meine Beine tragen mich noch nicht wieder und so krabble ich auf allen Vieren zu meinem Kloloch im Boden hinüber. Dort fummle ich mit ungeschickten, tauben Händen an meiner Robe herum, aber ich schaffe es nicht, meine Unterhose zur Seite zu ziehen und pisse mich voll, wie ein kleines Baby. Mein Gesicht wird rot, meine Ohren heiß. Himmel, ist mir das peinlich. Ich schäme mich so - aber hier kann mich keiner sehen und so ist es eigentlich egal.

Langsam quäle ich mich auf die Beine und hinke zu meinem Lagerplatz zurück. In meinem Bündel ist frische Kleidung, die ziehe ich heraus, dann humple ich zum Bach. Dort wasche ich mir den stinkenden Urin vom Körper und aus meiner dreckiggrauen Unterhose. Wird mir auch langsam zu klein, das Ding. Das Wasser ist kalt und ich reibe mir den ganzen Körper ab. Mir wird warm, meine Haut prickelt und meine verkrampften Muskeln gehorchen mir endlich wieder. Ein wundervolles Gefühl!

Ich ziehe mir eine frische Unterhose an, werfe mir meine Ersatzrobe über und fühle mich wieder wirklich wohl. Mein Umhang trocknet in der Sonne und ich hänge meine Unterhose und meine Robe über einen Zweig in der Nähe. Der Umhang bewegt sich, aber es geht doch kein Wind. Was kann das sein? Neugierig und ohne Bedenken, schlage ich ihn auseinander.

Eine handgroße Fledermaus hat sich drinnen verfangen. Ich befreie sie aus den Falten und sie kuschelt sich zutraulich an meine Brust und scheint keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Vielleicht bleibt sie bei mir – _hoffentlich -_ ich wollte schon immer ein Haustier haben, wie die anderen Schüler. Warum dann keine Fledermaus?

Plötzlich beißt sie mich ins Handgelenk und trinkt leckend mein Blut. Es tut fast nicht weh. Wahrscheinlich hat sie nur Hunger. Gut, dann weis ich wenigstens, wie ich sie füttern kann. Meine freie Hand streicht sanft über ihren pelzigen Körper. Er ist weich, rau und doch so weich. Fühlt sich irgendwie gut an. Warmes Leben unter meiner Hand ... _Name ... _Ich brauche einen Namen für das kleine Geschöpf. _Sonic_, wegen seiner Orientierung im Dunkeln. Sonic klingt gut.

Die Tage vergehen ruhig und friedlich, aber meine Lebensmittel gehen langsam aus und so muss ich bald wieder nach Hause zurück, aber nicht alleine, Sonic wird mich begleiten. Er hat mich nicht verlassen, wie ich es eigentlich irgendwie erwartet hätte – schließlich ist er ein Wildtier und braucht seine Freiheit. Er ist dennoch bei mir geblieben und trinkt täglich von meinem Blut. Wir gehören jetzt zusammen.

Ich packe meine Sachen ein und mache mich auf den Rückweg. Schweren Herzens. Sonic hält sich mit seinen Greifflügeln in meinen Haaren fest, wippt fröhlich auf meiner Schulter auf und ab. Nur zu bald erreiche ich das Dorf und unsere Hütte. Ich will gerade die Tür öffnen, da wird sie auch schon wütend aufgerissen. Mein Vater steht wie ein Berg im Türrahmen, packt mich am Kragen und reißt mich nach drinnen.

Er schleudert mich mit voller Wucht gegen den Herd. Pfannen und Töpfe prasseln wie ein metallener Hagel auf mich herab, treffen mich an Kopf, Schultern und Armen, hinterlassen blutige Schrammen und blaue Flecken. Er reißt mich grob wieder hoch, wirft mich hart gegen die Garderobe. Das Ding kracht herunter und zerbricht schmerzhaft auf meinem Rücken.

Da entdeckt er Sonic, der aufgeschreckt um meinen Kopf flattert. Er greift nach der kleinen Fledermaus und Sonic beißt vor Schreck zu - Fest, sehr fest. Mein Vater haut mir das Tier um die Ohren, bis es wieder los läßt und seine Flügel nur noch abgerissene Fetzen sind. Blut rinnt durch sein weiches Fell und er kreischt herzzerreißend. Dann packt er Sonic mit beiden Händen und dreht ihm den Hals um, bricht ihn regelrecht in der Mitte durch. Er schlägt mir den blutigen Kadaver weiter brutal um die Ohren. Meine Augen brennen und mir ist schlecht. Ich möchte weinen, aber ich kann nicht. Es kommen einfach keine Tränen.

„_Keine Gefühle, kalt wie Eis_", lässt sich die kleine Stimme zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen wieder hören.

Nein, nicht kalt wie Eis, in mir kocht heiße Wut. Warum, warum nur, musste er die Fledermaus umbringen? Meinen kleinen pelzigen Freund?

Ich springe auf, will auf ihn losgehen, ihm meinen schmächtigen, schwachen Jungenkörper entgegenwerfen. Will treten, schlagen, beißen – ihn in der Mitte durchbrechen, wie er es mit Sonic gemacht hat. Er fischt mich im Sprung aus der Luft und schleudert mich auf den Brennholzstapel in der Ecke. Meine Knochen krachen und spitze Holzsplitter graben sich in meine Haut.

Mit seinen widerlichen Spinnenschritten nähert sich mein Vater, beugt sich erstickend über mich, greift nach einem armdicken Holzscheit und prügelt mit dem Teil auf mich ein, bis ich höre, dass meine Rippen brechen, zerschlägt meine Hände und Finger. Es kracht, wie Eis im Winter auf einem See.

Schmerzen? Spüre ich Schmerzen? Ich weis es nicht. Mein Herz fühlt sich an, als wolle es in tausend Einzelteile zerspringen und das tut so sehr weh, dass ich meinen Körper einfach nicht mehr spüre.

_Sonic_!

„_Du darfst nicht lieben_!" sagt die kleine emotionslose Stimme in meinem Kopf. „_Wenn du liebst, wirst du nur verletzt und leidest. Sei kalt wie Eis_!"

Als ihm das raue Holzscheit die Hände weit genug aufgerissen hat, lässt er endlich von mir ab. Ich versuche aufzustehen, aber meine Beine zittern zu sehr und so wanke ich auf den Knien hin und her. Da trifft mich ein erbarmungsloser Tritt in die Rippen. Ich keuche, huste, dann spucke ich Blut und Schleim aus. Wieder trifft mich ein harter Tritt. Und wieder … Und wieder…

Mein Vater stiefelt mich durch die Küche, zur Treppe und die Treppe hinauf, in mein Zimmer. Dort trifft mich ein Tritt, schlimmer als jeder zuvor und schleudert mich gegen die Wand. Ich rutsche daran hinunter, meine Backe scheuert an der rissigen Holzverkleidung, dann höre ich, wie der Riegel an meiner Tür zugeschoben wird. Höre, wie die Spinnenschritte sich entfernen. Das hat er noch nie gemacht. Er hat mich noch nie in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt.

Mein ganzer Körper brüllt, beginnt krampfhaft zu zucken. Unkontrolliert werfe ich mich nach vorne und muss mich erbrechen. Magensaft und blutiger Schleim klatschen zu Boden. Noch nie hatte ich solche entsetzlichen Schmerzen. Meine gebrochenen Rippen stechen in meiner Brust, meine Hände und Finger jaulen und kreischen. Auf meinen Unterarmen schleppe ich mich wie eine zerquetschte Schnecke zum Bett. Es dauert schier ewig. Jede einzelne Bewegung ist Schmerz, nur Schmerz (jetzt spüre ich meinen Körper wieder und wünschte, dem wäre nicht so) und die Holzsplitter in meiner Haut stechen peinsam. Ich wälze mich auf den Rücken und versuche die Splitter mit den Zähnen heraus zu ziehen - geht nicht und meine Hände und Finger sind nutzlos.

„Mein Stab, wo ist mein Zauberstab?" murmle ich tonlos vor mich hin.

Ich weis, wie man damit Knochenbrüche heilt, habe was darüber gelesen. Verdammt sei das Ministerium und das Verbot der Zauberei bei Minderjährigen. Ich brauche jetzt einfach meine Magie. Da ist mein Koffer und dort drinnen ist mein Stab. Unter unsäglicher Mühe und rasenden, irrsinnigen Schmerzen gelingt es mir, den Deckel zu öffnen. Ich hänge über dem Rand der Kiste wie ein gestrandeter Wal.

„So nimm ihn doch", denke ich gequält.

Aber meine Hände … meine Hände…

Gegen die rasende Pein versuche ich meine zerschlagenen Finger zu beugen. Es geht einfach nicht und daher klemme ich den Stab zwischen meine gepeinigten Handflächen, nehme die Zähne zur Hilfe, um ihn festzuhalten, beiße kräftig hinein, schmecke das alte Holz auf meiner Zunge. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles und mir ist so furchtbar schwindlig. Bunte Blitze flirren vor meinen Augen, mein Körper gleitet zur Seite und ich falle zu Boden. Der Aufprall erschüttert meine Knochen. Brennende, kreischende Qual durchzuckt mich. Ich schreie schmerzerfüllt auf und verliere das Bewusstsein.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, ist es bereits dunkel. Mein Körper fühlt sich wie ein einziger blutiger Fleischklumpen an, aber den Stab halte ich immer noch sicher zwischen meinen Zähnen. Ich murmle mit heiser wispernder Stimme den heilenden Zauber. Langsam, ganz langsam, als müssten sie es sich genau überlegen, wachsen die geschundenen Knochen in meinen Händen wieder zusammen. Es tobt, brüllt und kreischt in meinen verkrampften Fingern, aber die Magie wirkt.

Meinen Zinnkessel und meine Schachtel mit den Zaubertrankzutaten, das Buch _Magische Kräuter und Pilze_, das brauche ich jetzt. Ein kränklich flackerndes magisches Feuer am Boden meines Zimmers und ein leiser Schutzbann - „Intimo Ferrendum" - der verhindert, dass das Ministerium erfährt, was ich hier tue.

Ich ziehe mir ächzend meinen Stuhl zum Kessel und setze mich darauf. Jede Bewegung fällt mir so elend schwer, aber schließlich kocht der Heiltrank vor sich hin. Hoffentlich habe ich alles richtig gemacht. Ich habe doch erst ein Jahr Hogwarts hinter mir – aber Tränke liegen mir einfach und so hoffe ich es.

Das Gebräu sollte silberweiß sein und einen purpurnen Rauch von sich geben. Das tut es auch. Gut.

Ich humple zu meinem wackligen Holzregal hinüber und halte mich daran fest. Oben steht ein alter Blechbecher, den brauche ich jetzt. Meine zitternden Hände schließen sich um das kalte Metall, sie schmerzen immer noch, lassen sich aber bewegen. Meine Beine fühlen sich an, als hätte mich jemand mit einem Wabbelbein belegt, sie geben nach und ich rutsche wieder zu Boden. Meine geschundenen Rippen jaulen auf und ich krieche stöhnend zu meinem Kessel hinüber. Kann mich nicht daran festhalten. _Zu heiß._

Mit dem Becher in der Hand ziehe ich mich wieder auf den Stuhl. Mein Kopf ist leer, bis auf das, was ich jetzt unmittelbar tun muss. Mühsam beuge ich mich über den Kessel und versuche, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Es gelingt mir unter Schmerzen und ich schöpfe mit dem alten Becher etwas Flüssigkeit heraus. Ich habe Glück, dass ich mir meine bebenden Finger nicht in der brodelnden Flüssigkeit verbrühe. Dann schlürfe ich von dem beinahe noch siedenden Gebräu.

Es läuft wie flüssiges Metall meine Kehle hinunter. Es brennt und bringt mich zum Husten, aber es lindert auch augenblicklich die Schmerzen. Wieder greife ich nach meinem Stab, den ich auf mein Bett gelegt habe, murmle noch mal den Knochenheilzauber und fahre mit dem Zauberstab an meinen Rippen entlang.

Dieses Mal arbeitet der Zauber schneller und die gesplitterten Knochen fügen sich wieder zusammen. Ich muss mich beeilen, denn wenn der Trank richtig wirkt, werde ich einschlafen. Ich lösche das Feuer und krabble zu meinem Bett. Mit großer Anstrengung schlüpfe ich hinein, ohne mich auszuziehen. Der Schlaf überwältigt mich, wie ein heimtückischer Mörder. Wenige Sekunden später weis ich von nichts mehr.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, müssen viele Stunden vergangen sein. Mein Magen knurrt, wie ein beleidigter Drache, aber die Schmerzen haben weiter nachgelassen. Auf meinem Nachttisch steht ein Teller mit altem, trockenem Brot. Jemand muss herinnen gewesen sein. Mein Vater? Kaum. Meine Mutter? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen – das würde sie nie wagen, außerdem kann sie mich sowieso nicht leiden. Aber wer könnte es denn sonst gewesen sein? Nun, das Zeug ist da und ich habe kein echtes Interesse daran, jetzt diese Tatsache zu hinterfragen.

Ich fühle mich leer, so leer und kalt und greife gedankenverloren nach dem harten Brot, reiße mir einen Fetzen herunter, dann schlinge ich es heißhungrig in mich hinein. Es ist wirklich schrecklich trocken und reizt meine Kehle. Ich muss wieder husten und ein blutiger Klumpen Schleim, vermischt mit dem durchgekauten Brot, klatscht neben meinem Bett zu Boden. Das ganze Zimmer stinkt entsetzlich nach Kotze und Urin. Meine Unterhose ist nass - ich muss mir im Schlaf eingepisst haben und ich ekele mich schon wieder Mal vor mir selbst.

Ich schaue zur Fensterbank, aber mein Wasserkrug ist leer, denn ich habe alles für meinen Heiltrank gebraucht. Also will ich aufstehen und ins Bad gehen, möchte mich sauber machen, mich waschen - möchte auf jeden Fall was trinken und so quäle ich mich auf die Beine, sie zittern, aber sie tragen mich bis zur Tür. Sie ist verriegelt. Ich schleppe mich matt zu meinem Nachttisch zurück, dort liegt auch mein Stab. Vater ist nicht zu Hause – jedenfalls höre ich ihn nicht - vielleicht hat es meine Mutter daher gewagt, mir etwas zum Essen zu bringen.

Was der alte Säufer eigentlich arbeitet, weis ich nicht, hat er mir nie gesagt. Ich weis noch nicht mal, ob er überhaupt was arbeitet. Oft ist er wochenlang zu Hause und macht uns fertig, dann ist er wieder tagelang verschwunden (wenn er es nur nachts auch wäre). Egal. Hauptsache, er ist _jetzt_ nicht da.

Wieder schwerfällig zurück zur Tür.

„_Alohomora_!" flüstere ich und der Außenriegel gleitet zurück. Auf Katzenpfoten schleiche ich ins Bad, trinke, mache mich sauber.

Jetzt noch die Holzsplitter aus meiner Haut entfernen. Gestern hat mir alles so wehgetan, dass ich gar nicht mehr an sie gedacht habe, jetzt haben sie wieder angefangen zu zwicken. Einen nach dem anderen schabe ich mit meinem Wurzelmesser aus meiner Haut. Am linken Arm geht es ja noch, aber meine linke Hand ist schrecklich ungeschickt und ich schneide mich einige Male in den rechten Unterarm. Auch nicht so schlimm, das Blut spült wenigstens die Splitter heraus. Mein Trank wirkt immer noch und ich habe beinahe keine Schmerzen mehr, auch nicht von den diesen feinen Schnitten - Gut so. Aber wenn ich so tue, als wäre ich immer noch verletzt, dann lässt er mich vielleicht in Ruhe…

 


	3. Das zweite Jahr

**Kapitel 2**

**Das zweite Jahr**

Quidditch

Ich sitze wieder im Hogwarts Express.

Ein ungepflegter Junge mit fettigem, schwarzem Haar, dürrer als je zuvor. Mein Plan ist aufgegangen, bis auf letzte Nacht, da war er wieder da, wollte sich von mir noch verabschieden. Hat er gründlich getan. Wieder klebt meine ganze Kleidung an mir. Egal - innerlich bin ich kalt, kalt wie Eis.

Für den Rest der Ferien hat mein ganzes Essen aus altem Brot und kaltem Wasser bestanden. Waschen konnte ich mich nur heimlich, wenn mein Vater gerade Mal wieder unterwegs war. Egal. Mir liegt ohnehin nicht viel am Essen und solange mein Körper ausreichend Brennstoff erhält, ist das schon in Ordnung.

Schritte im Gang lenken mich ab und Lily Evans schwebt anmutig vorbei. Sie ist im Sommer noch hübscher geworden. In ihrem Schlepptau sind Potter und seine Freunde. Schade.

„_Du darfst nicht lieben_", flüstert die kleine Stimme in mir. „_Wer liebt, leidet_."

„Sei still!" zische ich im Geist zurück und sie antwortet „_Kalt wie Eis_", aber dann schweigt sie.

Hieratus holt wieder das Schachbrett heraus. Schön, dann muss ich wenigstens nicht mehr weiter über mein Elend nachdenken.

Der Unterricht hat wieder begonnen und die ganze Schule schwirrt aufgeregt. Die Quidditch Teams der Häuser brauchen einige neue Spieler. Ich würde gern für Slytherin spielen, würde bedeuten, dass sie mich irgendwie achten müssen, das würde mir echt gefallen. Aber ich auf einem Besen? Einfach lächerlich.

_Vergiss das mal ganz schnell, Severus!_

Trotzdem sehe ich mir die Testspiele an. Eigentlich interessiert mich Quidditch nicht besonders, aber es wird von uns erwartet, dass wir unsere Hausmannschaft anfeuern. Auch recht, aber mein Herz hängt nicht dran – ich finde das Zuschauen ehrlich gesagt ziemlich langweilig, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schon was haben muss, wenn man selbst spielen kann – wenn man denn in der Lage ist, einen Besen sicher zu fliegen – und das bin ich bestimmt nicht – ich habe es nach meinem ersten Mal auch gar nicht erst wieder versucht.

Ich sehe den Jungs und Mädchen zu, wie sie durch die Luft schwirren, gleiten, in einen Sturzflug fallen, sich den Quaffel zuwerfen, die Klatscher durch die Gegend schlagen und versuchen den Snatsch zu fangen. So fliegen zu können, ja, das würde mir gefallen. Aber auf einem Besen bin ich einfach eine tote Fledermaus. Nochmal blamiere ich mich bestimmt nicht so furchtbar.

Da fliegt Potter dem Snatsch hinterher. Er saust durch die Luft, als würde er keinen Besen dazu brauchen und so dauert es wirklich nur Sekunden und er hat den geflügelten goldenen Ball in der Hand. Jubelnd hält er ihn hoch und wuschelt mit der anderen Hand sein Haar. Unten stehen Black, Lupin und Pettigrew und schreien und jubeln und klatschen.

Jetzt wird der Kerl auch noch Quidditch Sucher für die Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor. _Na bestens! – Als ob der nicht schon aufgeblasen genug wäre..._

Angewidert stehe ich auf und verlasse die Tribünen. Ich schlurfe frustriert mit gesenkten Schultern aufs Schloss zu, da höre ich fröhliche Stimmen hinter mir.

„Sieh einer an, wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht der alte Snivellus ist!"

_Black! _Der schon wieder. Der ist das Letzte, was ich jetzt noch brauchen kann. Ich wirble herum und bin fuchsteufelswild.

„Was willst du?" fauche ich ihn an.

„Ach, ich wollte nur sehen, ob du es schaffst, mit deinem Riesenzinken eine Furche in den Boden zu ziehen", feixt er.

Pettigrew steht hinter ihm und wippt auf den Fußballen. Seine wässrigen Rattenaugen funkeln und er kichert hämisch, wie eine Vettel. Etwas weiter hinten kommen Potter und Lupin näher und sie plaudern fröhlich und gerstenreich miteinander. Jetzt hat Potter mitbekommen, dass Black mich am Wickel hat. Er stupst Lupin an und sie eilen auf uns zu.

„Na so was!" sagt Potter. „Snivellus! Hast du keine Lust für Slytherin zu fliegen?"

„Snivelly und für eine Hausmannschaft fliegen?" grinst Black hinterhältig. „Hast du vergessen, wie der auf einem Besen sitzt?"

Mein Gesicht wird heiß, meine Ohren rot. Ich weis selbst, dass ich ein beschissener Flieger bin. Müssen die mir das jetzt unbedingt unter die Nase reiben?

„Halts Maul, Black!" fauche ich zurück.

„Sieh an, ich scheine einen Nerv getroffen zu haben, Schleimbeutel", grient Black.

Potter lacht, aber Lupin runzelt die Stirn. Er scheint das nicht besonders lustig zu finden. Plötzlich witscht Pettigrew zwischen den größeren Jungen durch und packt meine Robe. Er rupft daran und zieht sie hoch. Der ganze Platz kann meine blassen Beine und meine knorrigen Knie sehen. Außer mir vor Wut stoße ich ihn zu Boden, aber er lässt meine Robe nicht los und der alte Stoff reißt von oben bis unten auf. Halbnackt stehe ich vor der Schlosstür.

Potter und Black halten sich an einander fest und kreischen vor Lachen. Sie schlagen sich gegenseitig mit flachen Händen auf den Rücken und grölen und grölen. Lupin steht nur da und schüttelt abweisend den Kopf, aber er sagt nichts. Ich raffe den Rest meiner angeknacksten Würde und meine Robe zusammen und will gehen. Kaum habe ich einen Fuß gehoben, da kickt mir Pettigrew hinterhältig den anderen weg.

Ich stolpere und knalle auf die harte Steintreppe. Meine Nase blutet und ich habe mir auf die Zunge gebissen, schmecke mein Blut, eine wirklich erlesene Art von Schmerzen. Ich rolle mich herum und blinzle in die verhassten Gesichter. Lupin zupft Potter am Ärmel, zieht ihn bestimmend die Treppe hinauf und ins Schloss hinein. Die Anderen folgen lachend und feixend. _Scheißkerle!_

Es ist Nacht und ich liege im Bett, aber ich kann nicht schlafen – schon wieder mal nicht, doch mir ist nicht danach, durchs Schloss zu streifen und so starre ich an den Baldachin meines Himmelbetts und denke über den Vorfall an der Steintreppe nach. Es war so schrecklich peinlich, halbnackt vor meinen Widersachern zu stehen. Nur gut, dass Lily Evans nicht in der Nähe war. Diese spezielle Demütigung hätte mich sicher vor Scham umgebracht.

Meine Gedanken treiben zu Lily. Dieses wundervolle Wesen. Ich sehe vor meinem geistigen Auge, wie sie sich bewegt, höre in meinem Inneren ihr Lachen, das Knistern ihres Haares, wenn sie es schüttelt, das Funkeln ihrer wundervollen grünen Augen, wenn sie jemand anschaut, ihre helle, freundliche, sanfte Mädchenstimme, wenn sie spricht. Mir wird heiß, seltsam heiß. Zwischen meinen Beine rührt sich was und mein Penis wird steif.

Die ganzen Ferien war Ruhe (kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, was mein Vater immer wieder mit mir angestellt hat). Fängt das jetzt wieder an? Ich seufze schwer. Ich will nicht in ein leeres Verlies gehen und meinen Rücken wieder aufreißen. Die Narben von meiner letzten Nacht zu Hause sind noch immer nicht ganz verheilt. Nee, ich will ihn wirklich nicht schon wieder zerfetzen.

„Wenn es denn sein muss", denke ich ergeben und greife kapitulierend nach meinem Ding.

Auf und ab gleitet meine Hand, spielt mit meinem Schwanz.

„Mach schon!" denke ich. „Bring es zu Ende!"

Es ist irgendwie schön, aber ich will, dass es schnell vorbei ist, will nicht, dass es andauert. Ich liebe und verabscheue diese Gefühle gleichzeitig und das alles verwirrt mich – ich mag es nicht, wenn ich nicht weis, was wirklich los ist, wenn ich was nicht einordnen kann. Mein Unterleib zieht sich zusammen, aber es ist immer noch nicht so weit.

„_Muss das denn sein, Severus, dass dich derartige Peinlichkeiten auch noch heiß machen?_" denke ich und vergesse dabei ganz, dass es eigentlich der Gedanke an die wundervolle Lily war, der mich so erregt hat. „_Das nächste Mal nehme ich doch lieber wieder die Peitsche_", fährt es mir durch den Sinn. „_Dem Kerl da zwischen meinen Beinen, bringe ich schon noch bei, mir zu gehorchen_."

Weiter auf und ab gleitet meine Hand. Meine Kehle ist ganz trocken und ich schlucke schwer. Ein leises Stöhnen löst sich von meinen Lippen und endlich, endlich ist es vorbei. Jetzt muss ich doch aufstehen, denn ich mag nicht in meinem eigenen Glibber schlafen und ich könnte ohnehin wieder mal duschen, geht ja nur, wenn die Baderäume leer sind, denn ich will ja nicht, dass jemand mich nackt sieht. Ich würde mich schämen und meine entsetzlichen Narben würden zu Fragen führen, die ich weder beantworten kann noch will.

Ich raffe mich träge auf und greife mir meinen Umhang, schleiche lautlos aus dem Zimmer und in den Baderaum. Leise jetzt, ganz leise. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und wenn mich ein Lehrer erwischt, wie ich zu nachtschlafender Zeit zum Duschen gehe, hätte ich viel zu erklären … zu viel für meinen Seelenfrieden.

Das kalte Wasser pladdert auf mich hinunter, wäscht Schweiß und Sperma von meinem Körper. Meine Hände fahren durch meine Haare und rubbeln auch dort den Schmutz und das Fett hinaus. Meine Gedanken sind weit, weit weg. Mich friert, aber egal. Das warme Wasser ist viel lauter, weil dann der Heizkessel anspringt und in der Stille des nächtlichen Schlosses röhrt und rumpelt, wie ein wütender Drache. Ich könnte genau so gut durch die Gänge brüllen: „Severus Snape ist weit nach Mitternacht beim Duschen", muss ja nicht sein.

Ich nehme mir eins von den Handtüchern und reibe mich trocken. Mir ist es immer noch kalt und plötzlich fühle ich mich, als wäre ich der einsamste Mensch der Welt. Ich bin traurig.

Sonic fällt mir wieder ein. Erfolgreich habe ich den Gedanken an die viel zu kurze Freundschaft mit der kleinen, warmen Fledermaus verdrängt. Ein trockenes Schluchzen quält sich aus meiner Kehle, aber wieder kann ich nicht weinen, meine Augen brennen nur und mir ist schlecht. Ich spüre meine hervorstehenden Rippen unter meiner feuchten Haut.

„Dürr", denke ich „Dürr und hässlich. Wie soll dich Lily je anschauen, unansehnlich und unattraktiv wie du bist?"

„_Du darfst nicht lieben_!" flüstert wieder die kleine Stimme in mir. „_Wer liebt, leidet_!"

„Ach sei still, sei doch endlich still", fauche ich leise vor mich hin und wieder bekomme ich nur zur Antwort: „_Sei_ k_alt wie Eis_!"

Die Tage und Wochen vergehen und das gute Essen in Hogwarts hat wieder für etwas Fleisch auf meinen Rippen gesorgt. Es gibt auch dieses Jahr eine Menge zu lernen und ich verbringe viele Stunden in der Bücherei, lese alles was mir unter die Hände kommt. Auch Bücher, die ich eigentlich noch gar nicht kennen darf. Ich weis, wie ich den Bibliothekar, Mr Atoz, ablenken kann. Er hat eine Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten und die lasse ich mir von Hieratus geben, dem bringt jede Woche eine Eule seiner Eltern neue und er teilt gerne mit mir.

Ich lese alles, bis mir die Augen brennen und mein Kopf regelrecht summt. Dann bin ich manchmal so müde, dass ich länger als zwei Stunden am Stück schlafen kann und das ist ein echter Segen.

Lily Evans schwebt vorbei, gefolgt, wie üblich, von Potter und Konsorten. Lupin fehlt schon wieder mal und ich kenne keinen Jungen, der so oft krank ist wie er. Meine Augen folgen wie von selbst dem Mädchen, als die Jungs an meinem Tisch vorbei sind. So hübsch, wirklich etwas Besonderes!

„Schlammblut, Schlammblut", kichert ein gemeiner Teil von mir, aber ich bringe ihn mit einem unwilligen Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen – Ich will das jetzt nicht hören – verdammt!

Es ist Wochenende - Quidditch Saison - Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Ich weis nicht, ob ich hingehe. Es wird zwar von mir erwartet, aber eigentlich habe ich keine rechte Lust. Hieratus kommt träge herein geschlappt und will mich zum Match abholen. Was soll´s? Ich lasse mich von ihm breitschlagen, schließlich ist er so was wie ein Freund.

Wieder mal liege ich im Bett und finde keine Ruhe. Das Match: Gryffindor hat Slytherin platt gemacht und Potter ist geflogen, wie ein junger Gott. Als er den Snatsch erwischt hat, hat er wieder in seinem Haar herum gewuschelt. Saublöde Angewohnheit – so verdammt arrogant und selbstherrlich.

Aber gut ist er wirklich, das muss der Neid ihm lassen. Meine Gedanken spielen Haschmich, bleiben nirgends lange hängen. Sie verwirren sich, ich schlafe ein und träume.

Lily tanzt wie eine Elfe auf meiner Lichtung. Ihr schlanker Mädchenkörper schimmert wie Silber im fahlen Mondlicht. Sie scheint nackt zu sein (Ich habe noch nie in Wirklichkeit ein nacktes Mädchen gesehen, nur auf Zeichnungen in Büchern in der Bibliothek). Lily tanzt und ihr langes, rotes Haar schwingt mit ihren schwebenden Bewegungen. Die Augen hat sie geschlossen, als würde sie träumen. Ich weis nicht, wo ich selbst bin, ich weis nur, dass ich noch nie etwas so Wundervolles gesehen habe. Eine leichte Brise streicht durch das Gras, spielt mit Lilys Haar. Mir wird heiß und kalt…

Plötzlich sitze ich kerzengerade und hellwach in meinem Bett und kalter, klebriger Schleim haftet zwischen meinen Beinen.

„Widerlich", schießt es mir durch den Kopf. „Du befleckst dieses wundervolle Wesen. So darf das nicht weitergehen, das darf nicht noch mal passieren. Du machst sie dreckig mit deinem Dreck, schmutzig mit deinen schmutzigen Gedanken."

Mir ist schon wieder mal schlecht und - in mein Schicksal ergeben - schleiche ich erneut ins Bad.

Weihnachten kommt und ich muss wieder nach Hause. Viel zu schnell bringt mich der Hogwarts Express zurück nach London. Ein kurzes Winken auf Hieratus, der mir wieder die Zeit und einige von meinen trüben Gedanken vertrieben hat, denn mein Vater wartet schon. Mies geht es mir, elend.



Der Zauber ist dahin

Das Selbe, immer das Selbe. Prügel, ein schmerzender Rücken, ein wunder Hintern, tagelang.

Der Winter ist dieses Jahr nicht so schneereich, wie der letzte, aber trotzdem verdammt kalt. Ich träume immer noch von Lily und saue mich ein. Ich muss etwas dagegen unternehmen, unbedingt - und - ich muss hier wieder mal raus, auch wenn ich weis genau, was mir eine Flucht einbringt. Aber egal - ich muss hier raus oder ich drehe durch!

Es ist noch ziemlich dunkel, als ich mich anziehe und mich in meinen abgetragenen, alten Umhang wickle. Handschuhe, meine Drachenlederhandschuhe, die brauche ich jetzt und eine lange Hose wäre recht, aber so was besitze ich nicht, so was tragen nur Muggel – doch nicht in einem reinblütigen Haus wie dem unserem. Wobei ich mich frage, was die ganze Reinblütigkeit nutzen soll – man wird davon nicht satt und neue Kleidung kann man sich davon auch nicht kaufen.

Blöder Gedanke! Was soll´s. Ich muss jetzt raus, einfach nur hier raus.

Ich schleiche mich geräuschlos die Treppe hinunter. _Leise, leise_. Die Haustür quietscht, aber ich bin vorsichtig und gleite wie eine Katze aus der Hütte.

Es ist wirklich kalt, viel kälter als letztes Jahr. Der Atem gefriert mir fast in den Lungen und jedes Luftholen tut weh, die eisige Luft schneidet regelrecht in meine Kehle. Ich ziehe mir die Kapuze über den Kopf, das hilft ein wenig. Meine Füße fühlen sich an, wie Eiszapfen, aber ich stapfe auf der Stelle und mir wird etwas wärmer.

Ich will zu meiner Lichtung und marschiere los. Ich gehe und gehe, aber wo ist meine Lichtung? Alles sieht hier so anders aus, als letzten Winter. Endlich erreiche ich den Platz, bleibe wie erstarrt am Ausgang des Waldes stehen. Jemand muss hier gewesen sein. Alle Bäume sind gefällt, liegen kreuz und quer über dem trockenen Gras. Der Frieden und die Harmonie des Ortes sind dahin. Mein geheimer Platz ist zerstört.

Wer _zur Hölle_ war das?

Ich vermute, es muss mein Vater gewesen sein. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm, denn er hasst alles, was mir etwas Frieden und Freiheit gewährt, mich aus seinen Fängen befreit – mir etwas von dem Gefühl gibt, nicht ihm zu gehörten, sondern mir selbst – und das konnte ich hier an diesem Ort empfinden – nur hier...

Vorbei! Damit ist es nun endgültig vorbei! Ich bin am Boden zerstört. Zerstört, wie meine Lichtung. Meine Beine geben nach und ich sinke auf die gefrorene Erde. Meine Knie prallen hart auf, doch ich registriere es kaum, denn sehe ich mich genauer um. Um die ganze Lichtung hat jemand rostigen, grausamen Stacheldraht gespannt. Das bringt mich auf eine finstere Idee. Ich brauche ein Stück davon, das wird meinem Schwanz Benehmen beibringen. Diese verdammten Träume von Lily, die mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen...

Ich stehe auf, gehe zum Zaun hinüber und greife nach dem Stacheldraht. Das Drachenleder schützt meine Hände und es gelingt mir, ein abstehendes Stück davon abzubrechen. Ich weis genau, was ich jetzt will und so lege ich meinen Umhang ab und ziehe mir die Robe über den Kopf. Dann lasse ich meine Unterhose runter und sie flattert in einer fast beleidigenden Art um meine dünnen Schenkel. Es ist so schrecklich kalt, trotzdem knie ich mich wieder auf den eisigen Boden und wickle mir den Stacheldraht um meinen Penis. Dann ziehe ich die Peitsche aus meinem Umhang - ich habe sie immer bei mir - wo sollte ich sie auch sonst lassen? - Jemand könnte sie finden und unangenehme Fragen stellen.

Ich atme tief durch. Soll ich es tun?

Der Gedanke an Lily lässt mich einfach nicht los. Die Elfe auf der Lichtung steht vor meinem geistigen Auge – im Wachen wie im Träumen - Ich werde es tun! Wieder hebt sich das rohe Leder wie von selbst und klatscht auf meinen Rücken. Der ist Dank meines Vaters ohnehin nur noch eine einzige blutige Fleischmasse. Aber egal, die Träume müssen einfach aufhören.

Die Riemen singen ihr grausames Lied und mein Unterleib reagiert wie erwartet und doch so unerwünscht. Der Stacheldraht schneidet tief in das weiche, zarte Fleisch und es tut wahnsinnig weh. Die feine Haut reißt und beginnt zu bluten, aber meiner Erregung tut das keinen Abbruch.

Weiter und weiter schwinge ich meine Peitsche bis mein Arm zu brennen beginnt und lahm wird. Mein Rücken singt, mein Penis brennt und spritzt seine heiße Ladung auf den eisigen, gefrorenen Boden. Ich breche zusammen, winde mich in meinem eigenen Blut und Sperma auf der harten, eiskalten Erde.

Erst jetzt bemerke ich wieder richtig die Kälte. Ich muss aufstehen, jetzt gleich, sonst werde ich wieder krank und wenn ich wieder in der Hütte bin, kann ich mir einen Heiltrank brauen.

Ich mühe mich auf die Knie und mein heißes, klebriges Blut gefriert auf meinem geschundenen Rücken. Mit spitzen Fingern zupfe ich den scharfen Draht von meinem blutigen Schwanz. Er löst sich nur mühsam aus dem geschundenen Fleisch, zu tief ist er eingedrungen.

Meine Haut ist blass, beinahe grau und mir ist so kalt, dass sich noch nicht mal eine Gänsehaut darauf bildet. Meine Beine sind eingeschlafen und lassen sich fast nicht mehr gerade biegen. Unter großen Schmerzen ziehe ich mir meine schwarze Robe an und werfe mir wieder den schäbigen Umhang über.

Eine seltsame Befriedigung zieht durch meinen müden Geist. Die Schmerzen werden mich eine Zeit lang daran hindern, schmutzige Träume von Lily zu haben. Gut so.

Ich stecke den rostigen Stacheldraht in meine Tasche und hinke langsam nach Hause. Es ist noch früh am Tag und mein Vater ist nicht daheim, meine Mutter ignoriert mich wie immer.

Schwerfällig humple ich die Treppe hinauf und verschließe meine Tür. Ein kurzer Schutzspruch, der die Augen des Ministeriums ablenkt, dann ein magisches Feuer und mein Zinnkessel. Kräuter, Pilze und andere Dinge, Wasser aus meiner Kanne.

Schon bald kocht der Sud so, wie es im Rezept vorgesehen ist. Der Trank soll verhindern, dass ich wieder eine Lungenentzündung oder Erkältung bekomme und dass sich meine offenen Wunden entzünden. Als er richtig aussieht, fülle ich ihn wieder in meinen alten Zinnbecher. Jede meiner Bewegungen ist langsam, schmerzhaft und mein Penis pocht grausam, Unterhose und Robe kleben an mir und meine Hoden fühlen sich an, als hätten sie die Größe von Äpfeln, _zwei Äpfeln_. Die Unterhose hat sich mit Blut voll gesogen und es ist eingetrocknet, scheuert an den offenen Wunden.

Ich nehme mich zusammen und trinke meinen Becher aus. Dampf quillt aus meinen Ohren und die Schmerzen lassen etwas nach. Soweit ich weis, werde ich davon nicht müde werden und so räume ich einfach alles wieder weg. Der Schutzzauber hebt sich. Gut, muss ja keiner merken, was ich hier gemacht habe.

Es geht mir wieder ein bisschen besser und ich entschließe mich, meine Schulbücher zu nehmen und ein bisschen zu lernen. Warum auch nicht? Ich bin wieder ruhig, aber auch eigenartig leer und traurig.

Auch die längsten Ferien gehen einmal zu Ende, so auch diese. Mein Trank hat gewirkt und ich bin nicht krank geworden und auch meine Striemen haben sich nicht entzündet, nur war mir Tage lang schlecht.

Ich habe überlegt, warum und dann ging mir ein Licht auf. Ich habe vergessen, den Becher zu reinigen und die verdorbenen Überreste des letzten Tranks vom Sommer haben sich mit dem neuen vermischt. Eigentlich habe ich sogar Glück gehabt, das Zeug hätte mich glatt vergiften können. Ich habe ernsthaft beschlossen, in Zukunft noch vorsichtiger zu sein und alles sorgfältig zu reinigen, wenn ich fertig bin. Ich finde, ein bisschen Übelkeit ist kein zu hoher Preis, für eine so wichtige Lehre.



Das geheime Fenster

Ich steige aus dem Zug. Hogwarts hat mich wieder oder ich Hogwarts, wie man´s nimmt. Jemand schubst mich grob und ich falle überrascht die Zugtreppe hinunter, schlage mir schmerzhaft die Knie auf. Ich schaue wütend hoch und sehe Pettigrews hämisches Grinsen. _Der traut sich vielleicht was!_

Aber schließlich stehen Potter und Black hinter ihm, da kann er das ja wagen und Lupin fehlt auch mal wieder, also keiner da, der vielleicht Einwände haben könnte.

„Och, Snivellus", sagt Black und keucht atemlos vor Lachen, „du musst schon aufpassen, wo du hintrittst."

„Zu dumm, Schleimbeutel", setzt Potter beißend hinzu, „wenn man noch nicht mal richtig gehen kann."

Pettigrew grinst blöde und sonnt sich in seinem Erfolg. Dämliche Ratte! Ich rapple mich mit vor Wut zusammengebissenen Zähnen hoch. Meine Robe ist an den Knien zerrissen - es war die letzte Gute, die ich noch habe. Vielleicht kann ich sie mit einem Reparo wieder flicken - Ich mache mir größere Sorgen um meine kaputte Robe, als um meine blutenden Knie. Ich bin Schmerzen gewohnt und Wunden heilen schließlich auch wieder – Roben tun das nicht.

„Und wasch dir mal die Haare!" quiekt Pettigrew, als wolle er seiner Tat noch die Krone auf setzen.

Die Drei lachen noch lauter und schlendern lässig zu den pferdelosen Kutschen hinüber. Ich will schon meinen Stab aus meiner Tasche ziehen und ihnen irgendwas Gemeines hinterher jagen, doch dann überlege ich es mir lieber aber anders - Hagrid steht zu nahe und könnte sich einmischen – was ich sicher nicht will.

Die Zeit vergeht, wie sie es immer tut und das Zwicken meiner Narben, erinnert mich immer noch mahnend an das, was ich mit mir angestellt habe. Die Schweinkram Träume von Lily sind bis jetzt ausgeblieben, dafür besucht mich jede Nacht mein Vater und tut mit mir, was er die ganzen Weihnachtsferien mit mir gemacht hat. _Scheiße_! Als ob das soviel besser wäre...

Ich streife jetzt wieder nachts durchs Schloss, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann (oder will, angesichts dieser grässlichen Alpträume). Ich habe noch eine Rechung mit Potter und seinen Freunden offen, besonders mit Pettigrew, aber ich sehe zurzeit einfach keinen von ihnen. Nun, vielleicht haben sie ja was Besseres vor.

Ich habe ein herrliches Fenster gefunden, von dem aus man zum Verbotenen Wald schauen kann. Nicht in einem der Gänge, sondern in einem abgelegenen, unbenutzten Zimmer. Der Verbotene Wald zieht mich unglaublich an, aber es ist uns Schülern strengstes verboten, ihn zu betreten, denn es ist gefährlich dort drinnen. Trotzdem, ich will unbedingt hinein.

Ich sitze mal wieder an diesem Fenster und starre den Vollmond an. Die Scheibe ist kalt an meiner Schulter und ich bin in den dunklen Schatten im Zimmer fast unsichtbar. Die Beine habe ich eng an meine Brust gezogen und meine Arme schützend darum geschlungen, mein Kopf ruht auf meinen Knien.

Was gäbe ich nicht für eine ganze Nacht Schlaf. Volle acht Stunden und möglichst noch ohne üble Träume! Aber diese Zeiten sind schon lange vorbei - zwei Stunden Schlaf sind schon viel - sonst döse ich besten Falls nur vor mich hin und das kleinste Geräusch macht mich hell wach.

Dafür schlafe ich manchmal am Tag ein, wenn ich nichts Besonderes vorhabe oder sogar untätig in der Sonne sitze. Zum Glück ist mir das noch nie im Unterricht passiert – nun, vielleicht hin und wieder in Geschichte der Zauberei, bei Professor Binns. Der ist ein Geist und langweiliger als ein paar Schnecken beim Dauerlauf zuzusehen. Kein Problem, seinen Stoff nachzulesen - die Bücher haben wenigstens was und sind nicht halb so trocken wie er.

Meine Backe klebt nun fast an der kalten Scheibe und irgendwie ist die Kälte in meinem Gesicht beruhigend, hält meine rasenden, wirren, gequälten Gedanken im Zaum.

Plötzlich höre ich flüsternde Stimmen und verberge mich rasch hinter dem staubigen, nachtblauen Samtvorhang. Die Tür geht auf und wie aus dem Nichts erscheinen Potter und Black. Potter hält etwas eigenartiges, fließendes Silbriges in der Hand und da geht mir plötzlich ein Licht auf. Das ist ein Unsichtbarkeits Umhang. Sehr selten und äußerst wertvoll. Daher habe ich sie manchmal gehört, aber nicht gesehen. _Diese Füchse!_

Sie tuscheln miteinander. Sie sind sehr leise und ich kann nicht verstehen, was sie sagen. Neugierig lehne ich mich etwas nach vorne. Zu gerne möchte ich wissen, was die Beiden jetzt schon wieder aushecken.

Potter greift in seine Robe und zieht eine Pastete heraus. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen machen sie sich darüber her. Das Ding haben sie wohl in der Küche mitgehen lassen. Wo ist Pettigrew? Vielleicht wollen sie ihn nicht dabei haben. Und Lupin? Der ist wohl schon wieder mal krank.

Da beide den Mund voll haben, sprechen sie jetzt etwas lauter. Gut so, dann kann ich sie verstehen und es übertönt auch das hungrige Knurren meines Magens. Die Pastete sieht wirklich zu lecker aus.

„Weist du", sagt Potter nachdenklich. „der Zauber ist echt schwierig. Peter schafft das nie alleine, er ist ein zu schlechter Zauberer, wir müssen ihm schon dabei schon helfen."

„Gar nicht einfach", erwidert Black, „Er ist immer so ungeschickt und laut, wenn wir nachts durch das Schloss schleichen. Wie soll er dann einen derartig komplizierten Zauber bewältigen, wenn er noch nicht mal leise sein kann?"

„Hast Recht. Und Remus wäre auch nicht geholfen, wenn wir damit auffliegen."

„Andererseits weis Peter aber, was wir vorhaben und so werden wir ihn schon mitmachen lassen müssen. Wer weis, was ihm sonst für ein Blödsinn einfällt."

„Hast wieder Recht, Sirius."

„Nun, wir finden schon eine Lösung, James, muss ja nicht gleich heute sein."

Potter gähnt weit und murmelt:

„Lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich bin müde."

Black nickt und beide verschwinden wieder unter dem Umhang. Die Tür geht ohne erkennbaren Grund auf und zu und sie sind weg.

Das belauschte Gespräch hat mir einiges zu Denken gegeben. Was haben die nur vor? Etwas mit Lupin, das ist klar, er ist so oft krank. Vielleicht suchen sie ein Heilmittel. Sowas fällt zwar eher in mein Fachgebiet, obwohl die Beiden auch nicht gerade schlecht darin sind, Zaubertränke zu brauen, auch wenn sie kein wirkliches Talent dafür haben. Na ja, ich weis ja noch nicht mal, was Lupin überhaupt fehlt und meine Hilfe würden sie ohnehin nie annehmen.

_Vergiss es einfach, Severus! Hat keinen Sinn, sich darüber weitere Gedanken zu machen._

Ich starre weiter in die Nacht hinaus und vermisse irgendwie richtige Freunde. Hieratus ist keiner, nur ein Notbehelf. Zwischen uns ist nichts, das so wäre, wie das, was zwischen Potter und seinen Kumpels, besonders Black, besteht. Armer Hieratus, gewogen und für zu leicht befunden. Aber vielleicht liegt es auch an mir. Ich bin nun mal kein besonders netter Kerl – ich wüsste nicht wie.

Es wird wieder Frühling und der Verbotene Wald ruft mich immer lauter. Die Verliese im Schloss engen mich immer stärker ein, aber was soll ich tun? Ich bin eben in Slytherin und unsere Räume liegen nun mal unter der Erde. Ich streife nachts immer noch durch das Schloss. Jetzt, da ich weis, worauf ich achten muss, laufen mir auch wieder Potter und Konsorten über den Weg, aber ich bin sehr vorsichtig, damit sie mich nicht sehen, obwohl es eigentlich _sie_ sind, die unsichtbar sind – keine Lust auch noch mitten in der Nacht mit ihnen Stress anzufangen – könnte zu laut werden und nach hinten losgehen – und - ich habe echt keine Lust auf Nachsitzen oder Strafarbeiten.

Des Öfteren brauche ich sie gar nicht zu suchen. Ich muss mich nur in meinem geheimen Zimmer hinter den Vorhängen verstecken und kann sie ungehindert belauschen, denn sie scheinen die Vorzüge dieses Raums auch erkannt zu haben. Trotzdem weis ich immer noch nicht, was sie eigentlich genau vorhaben. Sie reden immer nur in Andeutungen und wenn Lupin dabei ist, ist auch das Thema ein ganz anderes. Er scheint nichts von den Plänen seiner Freunde zu wissen. Eigenartig, äußerst eigenartig, aber ich bin schrecklich neugierig und bleibe dran.

Wir sollen uns die Fächer aussuchen, die wir in den späteren Jahren belegen wollen und irgendwie möchte ich recht gern als Spezialist für Heiltränke im St Mungos Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten und Leiden arbeiten. Ich weis nicht so Recht, wer mir dafür einen Rat geben kann und so gehe ich zu Professor Leech und frage den.

Er schaut mich mit seinen unheimlichen, roten Augen an und überlegt. Der Mann ist ein großartiger Lehrer, aber ein echt gruseliger Mensch. Vielleicht kommt es auch daher, dass er ein Albino ist, dann noch seine  
übergroße, dürre, fast gespenstische Gestalt und die krächzende Krähenstimme. Wenn man sich jedoch dazu durchringt, länger mit ihm zu reden, erkennt man, wie freundlich und liebenswürdig er in Wahrheit ist.

Jetzt räuspert er sich und schlägt mir die Fächer vor, die ich wählen sollte: Pflanzenkunde (logisch), Zaubertränke (natürlich!) Pflege magischer Geschöpfe (erklärlich) und Alte Runen (das war mir neu!) Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (auch irgendwie logisch), Verwandlung (au weia, lässt sich aber vielleicht umgehen, wenn ich mich wirklich auf Tränke spezialisiere und in der Theorie bin ich ja gar nicht so schlecht), Zauberkunst.

Außerdem rät er mir, alleine Griechisch, Latein und altenglische Dialekte zu lernen, da viele alte Rezepte in diesen antiken Sprachen geschrieben sind.

Ich danke ihm für seine Hilfe, da sagt er zu mir:

„Mr Snape, noch ein Rat. Sie sind ein recht eigenartiger Bursche. Wenn man anders ist als der Rest, muss man sich damit abfinden und einfach das Beste daraus machen. Man ist dann häufig sehr einsam. Ich weis das aus eigener, bitterer Erfahrung. Snape, lassen sie sich nie die Freude am Leben nehmen. Von keinem! Suchen sie sich Freunde und sehen sie zu, dass sie sie auch behalten können."

Er blickt mich durchdringend an, als wisse er mehr über mich, als mit lieb sein kann.

„Verlieren sie nie die Freude am Leben!" sagt er noch-mal eindringlich.

„Der hat leicht reden!" denke ich und die Stimme in mir flüstert „Kalt wie Eis!"

„Ich werde daran denken, Sir", murmle ich als Erwiderung, aber ich kann ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

Ich weis, dass meine Antwort irgendwie eine Lüge ist, denn ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das machen sollte, weder mir Freunde zu suchen, noch Freude am Leben zu haben. Mit einem fahrigen Winken entlässt er mich.

Gedankenverloren gehe ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und fülle dort mein Anmeldeformular fürs nächste Jahr aus.

Schon bald gehe ich zu Dumbledore und bitte ihn, mir Bücher für die alten Sprachen zu geben.

„Du willst sie wirklich alleine lernen, Severus?" fragt er mich neugierig.

„Ja, Sir!" antworte ich bestimmt. „Sie werden ja im regulären Lehrplan nicht angeboten und Professor Leech meinte, ich könnte sie später mal gut gebrauchen."

Der alte Mann nickt und auch sein Blick ist äußerst durchdringend.

„Nun, wenn du es dir zutraust, mein Junge, dann leihe ich sie dir natürlich gerne."

„Danke, Sir", stammle ich.

Ich vertraue dem Alten, wie sonst keinem, aber sein Blick ist mir häufig sehr unangenehm. Er scheint bis in mein Innerstes zu dringen und mich vollkommen zu durchschauen – und ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn mich wer auch immer durchschauen kann – wer weis schon, was er da finden könnte?

Dumbledore gibt mir die Bücher für Latein und Griechisch und meint noch:

„Sag Bescheid, wenn du damit durch bist, dann gebe ich dir Lektüre für Fortgeschrittene."

Er lächelt weise und winkt mich freundlich aus seinem Büro. Wenigstens weis ich jetzt, was ich tun kann, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann.

Ich sitze alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeite mit Dumbledores Büchern und mein Gehirn bleibt mit harmlosen Dingen beschäftigt. Keine Zeit für trübe Gedanken, keine Zeit auch für nächtliche Streifzüge - ist auch besser so. Vor ein paar Tagen sind Black und Potter von Filch in der Küche erwischt worden und haben bei McGonagall nachsitzen müssen. Geschieht ihnen Recht.

Es macht nur wenig Spaß, alleine durch das Schloss zu streifen, wenn ich ihnen nicht nachspionieren kann und an meinem Fenster sitzen mag ich zurzeit nicht. Es kommen mir nur jämmerliche Ideen. Also sitze ich über meinen Büchern, aber ich bin nicht ganz bei der Sache. Ich starre in die verlöschende Glut des Kaminfeuers und meine Gedanken treiben. Es ist schon wieder April und bald mein dreizehnter Geburtstag. Ostern ist auch bald, viel zu bald, dann muss ich wieder mal nach Hause. _Scheiße_! Ich mag nicht. Gerade jetzt, wo ich etwas gefunden habe, was mir wirklich Spaß macht...

Dumbledore ruft mich am Morgen, bevor mich der Zug wieder nach Hause bringen soll, in sein Büro und teilt mir mit, dass ich in den Osterferien in Hogwarts bleiben soll. Meine Mutter sei krank und mein Vater müsse sich um sie kümmern. Da sei keine Zeit, auch noch auf den Sohn zu aufzupassen. Er schaut mich fragend an. Ich nicke und versuche mein Gesicht unbewegt zu halten, doch innerlich juble ich. Gerade heute ist mein dreizehnter Geburtstag und ein schöneres Geschenk, habe ich noch nie erhalten. Nicht, dass ich jemals was zum Geburtstag bekommen hätte.

„Ja, Sir!" sage ich und „Danke, Sir!"

Dann bin ich auch schon weg und springe geradezu die Treppe hinunter. Vierzehn Tage! Vierzehn Tage frei! Zeit zu lernen. Zeit zu üben. Zeit, zu tun, wonach mir der Sinn steht! Kein drohender Schatten, der über mir hängt. Ein gewaltiges, riesiges Geschenk, umso mehr, als dass keiner weis, was für ein wunderbares Geschenk das ist. Doch gleich darauf ist meine gute Laune schon fast wieder verdorben, denn Pettigrew hat mir ein Bein gestellt und ich war von meinen glücklichen Gedanken so abgelenkt, dass ich diese kleine Ratte gar nicht bemerkt habe. Ich liege bäuchlings am Boden und er hüpft mir mit den Knien zwischen die Schulterblätter, quiekt aufgeregt:

„Jetzt mach schon, Sirius! Stopf ihm den Froschlaich in die Hose!"

Ich bocke wie ein wildes Einhorn, kann die kleine Ratte aber nicht abwerfen, denn er klammert sich an mir fest wie ein Jockey. Ich spüre lange, schlanke Finger am Saum meiner Robe, spüre wie sie über meine Beine gleiten, als Black mir die Robe hochzieht, wie er den ausgeleierten Gummi meiner Unterhose von meiner Taille wegzieht, dann etwas Eiskaltes, Glibberiges, Ekelhaftes auf meiner Haut. Eine schmale Hand klatscht auf meinen Hintern. Ich höre ein fröhliches Lachen und ein quietschiges Kichern. Dann lässt der Druck auf meinen Schulterblättern nach und ich bekomme mit, wie die zwei Jungs schnell wegrennen.

Ich rolle mich auf den Rücken - der Gang ist leer - keiner mehr da. Es sind wohl nur Black und Pettigrew alleine gewesen. Potter ist wohl schon zu Hause und Lupin schon wieder mal unsichtbar – oder was auch immer – eigentlich ist es auch egal – sie haben mich kalt erwischt und ich bin mal wieder der Dumme.

Meine Unterhose ist glitschig und das schleimige Zeug durchweicht meine Robe - wie peinlich - es sieht aus, als hätte ich mir in die Hose gemacht. Der Froschlaich ist eklig und rinnt mir an der Rückseite meiner Oberschenkel hinunter und in meine Socken hinein, als ich aufstehe. Als ich durch die Eingangshalle eile, um so schnell wie nur möglich in meinen Schlafsaal zu kommen, schwebt Lily Evans vorüber. Sie wirft mir einen abschätzenden Blick zu, sagt aber kein Wort. Ich könnte vor Scham in den Boden versinken und drücke mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Sie darf den nassen Fleck auf keinen Fall sehen.

Lily wendet ihren Blick zur Marmortreppe und steigt in den Gryffindor Turm hinauf. Meine Augen folgen ihr. Ich kann nicht anders – _Lilyelfe_ - so wunderschön, so einzigartig.

Als ich in die Verliese hinuntersteige, kommen Hauskameraden an mir vorbei. Sie ziehen ihre Koffer und Kisten, plaudern und lachen. Sie beachten mich gar nicht und sind wohl auf dem Weg zum Hogwarts Express, der sie nach Hause bringen wird.

Doch mich nicht! _Nicht dieses Mal!_

Und meine Laune hebt sich wieder, auch wenn mein Hintern kalt und nass ist und die Unterhose an meiner Haut klebt.

So gut wie keiner mehr da und gar keiner in meinem Schlafsaal. Ich hole mir meine zweite Unterhose und meine Ersatzrobe (der Reparo hat funktioniert, trotzdem ist der Stoff schon sehr fadenscheinig und die Robe recht kurz und eng) und gehe in den Baderaum. Es ist helllichter Tag und ich kann endlich mal warm duschen. Das heiße Wasser rinnt an meinem dürren Körper hinunter und fühlt sich einfach wunderbar an. Ich habe das Gesicht nach oben gerichtet und stehe reglos unter dem prasselnden Strahl. Das Wasser trifft meine Haut und spült meine Haare nach hinten über meinen Rücken.

Meine Gedanken wandern. Pettigrew auf meinem Rücken, seine Berührung hat mich angeekelt. „Spinnenfinger", denke ich und trotz des warmen Wassers läuft es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Blacks lange, schlanke Finger an meinen Oberschenkeln, an meiner Hose, an meinem Hintern. Es kribbelt verdächtig zwischen meinen Beinen und mein Penis wird steif. Du lieber Himmel, was soll das sein? Der Gedanke an Blacks Finger erregt mich. Bin ich jetzt völlig abartig oder was soll das?

Das Wasser plätschert weiter an mir herunter, weiter schaue ich mit geschlossenen Augen in den Strahl. Mein Körper soll mich in Ruhe lassen! Unwillkürlich lausche ich. Ist jemand in der Nähe? Nein, keiner da.

Wie von selbst findet meine Hand meinen Penis und beschäftigt sich mit ihm. Blacks Hände auf meinem Körper – mein Unterleib zuckt, heißes, klebriges Sperma ergießt sich über meine Hand, aber das Wasser spült die Schweinerei sofort in den Gully. Ich drehe das Wasser ab und trockne mich ab.

Mein Kopf schwirrt. _Ich hasse Black! _Aber warum erregt mich dann der Gedanke an seine Berührung so sehr? Er wollte mir nur einen niederträchtigen Streich spielen - das weis ich genau - aber noch nie hat mich jemand so berührt, so – _zärtlich_? - Ist das das richtige Wort? Ich weis es nicht, aber lassen wir es dabei, ein Besseres fällt mir ohnehin nicht ein und ich weis nicht wirklich, wie sich Zärtlichkeiten anfühlen – vielleicht genauso wie dies?

Meine Hände fahren mit dem Handtuch über meinen dürren Körper und immer noch glüht die eigenartige Berührung auf meiner Haut. Ich bin völlig verwirrt. Geistesabwesend reibe ich mir die Haare trocken.

Die Beiden werden wohl auch nach Hause fahren. Kaum einer bleibt da. Dann kann ich alleine nachdenken … denken…



Träumereien

Das Schloss ist fast völlig verlassen. Ich habe Recht gehabt, kaum einer ist da geblieben.

Es ist Nacht und ich sitze in meinem geheimen Raum am Fenster und starre sinnend auf das verlassene, dunkle Gelände. Es ist Neumond und nur die funkelnden Sterne spenden etwas Licht. Schwarze Schatten huschen über den dunklen Rasen, der Wind streift durch die alten Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes. Noch nicht einmal in Hagrids Hütte brennt noch Licht, aber das alles nehme ich nur nebenbei wahr.

Meine Gedanken sind auf Wanderschaft, bewegen sich auf unbekannten Pfaden. Es sind schon seit einer Woche Ferien und es ist also auch schon eine Woche seit dem Vorfall mit dem Froschlaich her. Trotzdem. Blacks Hände gehen mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

Jede Nacht, wenn ich etwas schlafen konnte, habe ich davon geträumt.

Auch jetzt spüre ich wieder diese langen, schlanken Finger auf meinem Körper. Ich träume vor mich ihn, ohne es eigentlich zu wollen. Bin mir meiner Gedanken gar nicht recht bewusst. Ich spüre diese eleganten Finger auf mir. An meinen Schenkeln, an meinem Oberkörper, zwischen meinen Beinen.

Ohne es richtig zu bemerken, fange ich wieder an, an mir herum zu spielen. Meine Phantasie macht mich glauben, dass es Blacks Finger sind, die ich dort spüre und ein wohliger Schauder läuft mir über den ganzen Körper. Die feinen Härchen auf meinen Armen stellen sich auf, kitzeln in den Ärmeln meiner Robe.

Meine Gedanken treiben, sind weit, weit weg.

Die Schatten am Rasen huschen hin und her. Der Wald ruft mich immer lauter. Frühling. Alles wird grün. Warme Sonne auf meinem Gesicht, Wind in meinen Haaren, Wind, der durch das hohe Gras steift. Weit, weit weg.

Langsam spielt meine Hand weiter mit meinem Ding. Etwas in mir möchte dieses Mal, dass es dauert, dass nicht gleich wieder vorbei ist. Black beflecke ich nicht mit meinen schmutzigen Gedanken_. Den doch nicht_.

Unverschämt gutaussehend, spöttisch blitzende Augen, wildes, tollkühnes Lachen - Ein verrückter Hund, dieser Black. Aber er ist mein Widersacher und ich hasse ihn. Hasse ich ihn wirklich? Ich weis es nicht. Ist auch egal.

Weiter und weiter spielt meine Hand. Meine Kehle wird eng und ich kann kaum mehr schlucken. Mein Unterleib zuckt, ich ergieße mich in meine Unterhose und meine Hand klebt mal wieder. Erst jetzt wird mir wirklich bewusst, was ich da gemacht habe und ich bin total verwirrt - nicht angeekelt, nur völlig verwirrt.



Entdeckt! Aber Rache ist süß…

Die Ferien sind vorbei und das Quidditch Finale rückt näher. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Wenn Gryffindor gewinnt, haben sie den Pokal. Gewinnt Ravenclaw, hat ihn Slytherin. Berührt mich das? Ich glaube kaum. Hieratus jedoch ist ganz aufgeregt und spricht von nichts anderem. Er drängt mich, mit ihm zum Spiel zu gehen und ich lasse mich überreden. Schließlich ist er sowas wie mein Freund.

Das Spiel ist aufregend und spannend und Hieratus schreit und jubelt und ich schreie und juble mit ihm. Aber es ist, als würde ich mich nur schreien und jubeln hören. Als wäre es nicht wirklich ich, der schreit und jubelt. Fern, fremd, unberührt.

Potter fängt schließlich den Snatsch und gewinnt den Pokal für Gryffindor. Ich tue so, als wäre ich genau so enttäuscht wie Hieratus, aber in Wahrheit ist es mir völlig gleichgültig. Mein Kumpel läuft zu unserem Team und versucht sie zu trösten. Alleine mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Schloss und sehe grade noch, wie die Gryffindors Potter zelebrieren. Er ruffelt seine Haare, dass sie noch wilder abstehen als gewöhnlich.

_Blöder Angeber! So unerträglich arrogant._

Sie haben gefeiert - in ihrem Turm - jetzt ist es weit nach Mitternacht und ich sitze wieder an meinem Fenster und denke … _Denke…!_

Plötzlich höre ich leise Schritte, ein Straucheln, ein Stolpern und die Tür kracht auf. Das alles geschieht zu schnell, als dass ich mich hinter dem Vorhang verstecken könnte. Drei Gestalten in schwarzen Roben entwirren ihre Gliedmaßen: Potter, Black und Lupin. Potters Blick fällt auf das Fenster und mein Umriss unterbricht den Lichteinfall des Halbmonds.

„Snivellus!" keucht er überrascht auf. „Ist man denn vor dir nirgends sicher?"

„Was ist, Schleimbeutel?" meint Black, steht in einer eleganten Bewegung auf und klopft sich imaginäre Stäubchen von der Robe. „Willst du wieder Froschlaich in die Hose. Sieht so aus, als würdest du regelrecht darum betteln."

Potter und Lupin sehen ihn fragend an und Black beginnt zu erzählen. Sie scheinen die Geschichte noch nicht zu kennen und Potter kichert und feixt, aber Lupin sieht nicht sehr glücklich aus und schüttelt zweifelnd den Kopf. Ich sitze nur auf der Fensterbank und sage gar nichts. Ich wüsste auch nicht was.

„Na so was, Snivellus", meint Potter, als er wieder Luft bekommt. „Scheint dir ja echt gefallen zu haben, was?"

Ich gebe immer noch keine Antwort.

„Hat dir die Katze die Zunge gestohlen?" fragt Black und schaut mich lauernd an.

Seine Finger fummeln an seiner Robe herum. Er sucht wohl seinen Zauberstab. Sinnlos, nach dem meinen zu suchen, er liegt vergessen unten in den Verliesen auf meinem Nachttisch.

„Sag schon, was machst du hier?" drängt Black interessiert weiter.

„Das Selbe könnte ich euch fragen", knurre ich nur zur Antwort, ich will mir nicht mangelnde Schlagfertigkeit nachsagen lassen und so gebe ich doch Laut.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!" faucht Potter.

„Und euch geht es nichts an, was ich hier mache!" fauche ich zurück.

Pettigrew ist nicht dabei, also fürchte ich keinen körperlichen Angriff, Potter ist sich zu fein dazu und mit Blacks Beleidigungen werde ich fertig. Die Drei tauschen etwas schuldige Blicke aus, also fahre ich fort, jetzt habe ich endlich mal Oberwasser.

„Hältst dich für den Größten, Potter, oder? Gibst an, wie ein ganzer Schwarm Harpyien, nur weil du den Snatsch gefangen hast. Lässt dich feiern, als wärst du Merlins einziger Erbe, nur weil du den Pokal gewonnen hast…"

„Saure Trauben", sagt Potter gefährlich leise. „Wenn du hättest den Snatsch fangen sollen, wären wir jetzt noch draußen, wenn du überhaupt vom Boden hoch gekommen wärst."

„Vom Boden hoch schon", wirft Black spitz ein, „aber genau so schnell auch wieder runter."

Er schnaubt verächtlich und seine Augen funkeln amüsiert. Lupin steht nur daneben und schüttelt immer noch den Kopf. Er sieht so aus, als hätte er später mit den Beiden ein Wörtchen zu reden, dann, wenn ich es nicht mehr hören kann.

„Ich bin kein guter Flieger", gebe ich zähneknirschend zu. „Aber ein so gewaltiger Angeber wie du, bin ich bestimmt auch nicht."

„Angeber, pah!" faucht Black beleidigt. „Das ist Können, echtes Können!" seine Stimme wird langsam lauter und Lupin legt seine Hand auf Blacks Arm.

„Sei leise, Sirius", raunt er ihm zu. „Du hetzt uns noch Filch auf den Hals und das ist die Sache nicht wert."

„Da hat er Recht", sagt Potter, „Lasst uns gehen. Lassen wir den alten Snivellus hier alleine vor sich hin schleimen."

Black bebt vor Wut, lässt sich aber überreden und die Drei verschwinden durch die Tür, ohne sich den Unsichtbarkeits Umhang überzuwerfen. Sie wissen ja schließlich nicht, dass ich weis, dass sie ihn haben. Ich höre ein Rascheln vor der Tür und mir wird sofort klar, dass sie das draußen nachholen – wegen Filch.

Sie haben dieses Zimmer nie wieder betreten.

Es wird langsam wirklich Zeit, dass ich mich für die Freundlichkeiten von Potters Klüngel revangiere. Ich weis nur noch nicht wie. Vielleicht ein kleines Tränklein, in den Kürbissaft, das Durchfall oder Erbrechen verursacht - Keine schlechte Idee – und so schön heimtückisch...

Professor Leech hat mir ein leeres Verlies zur Verfügung gestellt, als ich ihn darum gebeten habe. Ich habe einfach gesagt, ich wolle für die Zaubertrankprüfung üben. Seit er von meinem Berufswunsch weis, hilft er mir, wo er nur kann. Vielleicht hat es ihm auch ein bisschen geschmeichelt, dass ich ihn um Rat gefragt habe - er ist nicht sonderlich beliebt - _Vorurteile –_ aber ich mag ihn trotzdem irgendwie.

Pflanzensäfte und Kräuterteile brodeln in meinem Kessel vor sich hin, denn ich habe ein recht nettes Rezept gefunden. Es verursacht Durchfall und Erbrechen und es gibt kein richtiges Gegenmittel, nur die Zeit. Etwas stärker gebraut, wirkt der Trank ungefähr drei Tage und ich werde ihn ihnen nach den Prüfungen in ihren Kürbissaft mischen. Die Prüfungen will ich ihnen dann doch nicht versauen, so gemein bin ich dann doch nicht. (Oder bin ich so gemein, dass ich will, dass sie sich erst noch durch die Examen schwitzen müssen?)

Es dampft und brodelt und die Zusammensetzung sieht gut aus, genau wie in meinem Buch beschrieben. Eigentlich ist der Trank ja gegen harmlosere Vergiftungen gedacht, aber für meinen Plan ist er auch bestens geeignet – so wie ich ihn hergestellt habe, also nicht genau so, wie es im Rezept steht.

Die Prüfungen sind geschrieben und nachdem ich meine Antworten überprüft habe, bin ich sicher, dass ich sie alle bestanden habe (mit den üblichen Problemen in Verwandlung).

Es ist so weit, mein Plan kann starten. Es gibt einen einfachen, kleinen Zauber meinen Trank unbemerkt in ihre Kelche zu schmuggeln und der Flakon mit dem Trank steckt griffbereit in einer Tasche meiner Robe. Meine Widersacher sitzen am Rand ihres Haustisches, etwas entfernt von den anderen Schülern ihres Hauses und unterhalten sich äußerst angeregt. Sie sind völlig in ihr Gespräch vertieft.

Schön, erspart mir einige logistische Probleme. Unauffällig nehme ich den Flakon unterm Tisch in die eine Hand, meinen Stab in die andere. Tonlos flüstere ich den Zauber. Es ist laut und unruhig in der Großen Halle und so bemerkt keiner, wie die klare Flüssigkeit pfeilschnell durch die Luft zischt und mit einem leisen Plätschern in den vier Kelchen landet.

Potter und seine Freunde schwatzen so lebhaft, dass sie gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr Kürbissaft kurz von einer Seite zur anderen schwappt. Meine Augen kleben regelrecht am Gryffindor Tisch und meinen Erzfeinden. Endlich heben sie die Getränke, prosten sich zu und trinken. Ich bin so aufgeregt, dass ich mir fast in die Hose mache. Mein Penis baut ein Zelt unter meiner Robe, aber ich bemerke es kaum.

Die Vier werden plötzlich zappelig und rutschen unruhig auf ihren Stühlen hin und her. Vier Gesichter laufen kränklich grün an, sie springen wie ein Mann auf und rennen blitzartig aus der Halle in Richtung der Klos. Ich kann nicht anders, ich stehe auch auf und folge ihnen heimlich.

Sie haben die Klos im Erdgeschoß aufgesucht und sich in den Kabinen eingeschlossen. Ich höre das Geräusch von gewaltigen Darmentleerungen, ein Würgen und Husten, Erbrochenes, das auf den Boden klatscht. Der Gestank ist einfach unbeschreiblich.

„Mir ist so schlecht!" höre ich Pettigrew wimmern.

Jemand fummelt am Sperrriegel einer Kabine herum, also husche ich mit schnellen, leisen Schritten in ein freies Abteil, schließe mich ein und ziehe meine Füße auf die Kloschüssel hoch. Sie müssen nicht sehen, dass jemand hier drinnen ist und ich will nicht, dass sie mich erwischen. Etwas jubelt in mir. _Es ist gelungen! _Meine Rache war erfolgreich!

Weiteres Würgen und Klatschen, noch üblerer Gestank. Ich höre Pettigrew wimmern, Lupin husten, Potter ächzen und Black stöhnen. Ich kann nicht anders, meine Hand fährt zu meinem Penis und ich spiele daran herum. Es dauert nur Sekunden, bis er sich entlädt – ich muss mir noch nicht mal Mühe geben, leise zu sein, die vier anderen sind viel zu laut, als dass man mich über deren Leute hinweg hören könnte. Eine enorme Befriedigung rauscht mir durch Körper und Geist.

Ich höre die anderen weiterhin herumrumoren. Husten, würgen, stöhnen, scheißen. Wundervolle Rache.

Es dauert fast eine Stunde, bis sie in der Lage sind, sich in den Krankenflügel zu schleppen. Vergebliche Liebesmüh, Jungs! Die gute Madame Pomfrey wird euch auch nicht helfen können. Als ihre Schritte verklungen sind, gleite ich aus meiner Kabine und kehre zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Schon bald sind wieder Ferien und ich fahre nach Hause. Leider. Hieratus gibt sich alle Mühe, mir die Zeit zu vertreiben und es gelingt ihm auch ein wenig.

Wiesen, Felder, Städte, Bäume und Berge treiben am Zug vorbei. Mein Auge kann sie nicht festhalten, die Fahrt ist einfach zu schnell.

Nur zu bald sind wir in London angekommen. Mein Vater wartet, wie immer. Düster, riesig, bedrohlich.



Allein mit Ravenous

Zu Hause. Mein Blick sucht nach meiner Mutter, aber sie ist nicht da. Wo kann sie nur sein?

„Sie ist tot", beantwortet mein Vater unwillig meine unausgesprochene Frage. „Geh nach oben und lass mich in Ruhe. Stell keine Fragen."

Ich bin wie vom Donner gerührt. Ich weis ja, dass sie krank war - deswegen bin ich ja über Ostern auch in Hogwarts geblieben - aber, dass es mein Vater nicht für nötig gehalten hat, mir bei ihrem Tod eine Eule zu schicken oder wenigstens an Dumbledore?

Empfinde ich Trauer? Empfinde ich Kummer? Nein. Ich habe nie viel für meine Mutter übrig gehabt und sie hat sich schon seit Jahren kaum mehr um mich gekümmert. Zuneigung? Liebe? Fehlanzeige! Aber, dass sie so einfach tot ist, ohne Vorwarnung, ohne Nachricht, ohne Abschied, das wirft mich dann doch gewaltig aus der Bahn.

Trotzdem ist alles wie immer, nur dass es jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr Richtiges zum Essen gibt. Nur altes Brot, Dauerwurst und Käse. Mein Magen plagt mich, denn ich bin das gute, reichhaltige Essen aus Hogwarts gewohnt, wenigstes einmal am Tag eine warme Mahlzeit und das fehlt mir jetzt.

Bei den nächtlichen Besuchen meines Vaters empfinde ich nichts mehr. Keinen Ekel, keinen Schmerz, einfach gar nichts mehr, noch nicht mal diese unerwünschte Erregung meinerseits stellt sich ein. Alles ist so kalt, bedeutungslos und leer. Ich nehme seine Gegenwart hin, wie eine Naturgewalt. Das ist viel einfacher.

Wieder wurde mein Inneres etwas kälter und leerer, Bitterkeit stieg in mir auf, ohne dass ich es wirklich bemerkte oder hätte benennen können – wieder ein paar Steine mehr in der Verliesmauer, die ich langsam aber sicher um mich herum aufbaute und die sich mit den Jahren immer weiter um mich schloss, bis mein wirkliches Ich vollkommen dahinter verschwunden war.

Ist der Alte wieder fort, folge ich meinen Tagträumen oder arbeite: Meine Rache an Potters Klüngel, das, was mir Leech geraten hat, Latein und Griechisch, meine Schulbücher. Einfach weit, weit weg.

Manchmal holt mich wieder die seltsame Stimmung ein, wie damals am Fenster. Ich denke an fremde, schlanke Finger, die mich berühren und ein angenehmes Gefühl hinterlassen, aber sie währt nie lange, das ist jetzt alles zu weit entfernt und kann mich nicht mehr wirklich erregen. Nicht hier und jetzt...

Mein Magen knurrt missmutig und ich habe Hunger, Sehnsucht nach etwas Warmen, was die kalte Leere in mir verdrängen kann. Mein Vater ist nicht zu Hause und ich bin ganz allein in der baufälligen Hütte und so gehe ich einfach nach unten in die verlassene Küche.

Dort greife ich nach Büchern, die ich noch nie in der Hand hatte – den alten Kochbüchern meiner Mutter. Ich gehe in die Speisekammer und schaue nach, was noch da ist. Gar nicht so wenig, wie es aussieht. Mein Vater war wohl einfach zu faul etwas zu kochen, oder er kann es schlicht und ergreifend nicht.

Ich lese die Rezepte durch und schaue nach, was ich aus dem Vorhandenen kochen kann. Manches klingt gut, aber überall fehlen einige Zutaten. Vielleicht kann ich sie durch etwas anderes ersetzen. Ein Eintopf scheint mir im Bereich des Möglichen zu liegen. Dann einfach einen Versuch wagen...

Ich stelle einen Topf aufs Feuer. Neben mir liegt das Kochbuch und in der Hand halte ich einen Kochlöffel - das ist ungewohnt für mich, normaler Weise halte ich so meinen Zauberstab.

Zeile für Zeile lese ich. Das klingt gar nicht so schwer und ich habe schon wesentlich diffizilere Tränke gebraut. Es brodelt im Topf und das Zeug riecht ziemlich lecker. Ich rühre um, stecke den Löffel in den Mund, koste - schmeckt nicht schlecht - Vielleicht noch ein bisschen Salz und Pfeffer. Nochmal probieren. Ja, so kann man das essen.

Mein Vater ist immer noch nicht wieder da, also entschließe ich mich, alleine zu essen. Ich schöpfe mir etwas von meiner Kocherei in einen Teller, setze mich an den Tisch und beginne heißhungrig zu essen. Das warme Zeug füllt meinen Magen, wärmt mich von innen. Tut gut. Einen Löffel nach dem anderen schiebe ich mir in den Mund, kann gar nicht genug davon bekommen.

Die Tür rumpelt und Vater kommt reingepoltert. „_Spinnenschritte_" fährt es mir durch den Sinn und ich zucke innerlich zusammen. Er tritt zu mir an den Tisch, stinkt wie ein ganzes Fass voll billigem Whiskey, seine Augen sind blutunterlaufen und er wirkt sehr bedrohlich.

Er reißt mir grob den Teller aus den Händen, kippt mir den Rest des Inhalts über den Kopf, dann geht er damit zum Herd und schöpft ihn erneut voll, setzt sich wortlos an den Tisch und beginnt zu essen.

Ich sitze stocksteif auf meinem Stuhl. Klumpen des Essens hängen mir in den Haaren und rinnen mir übers Gesicht. Ich weis nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich weis noch nicht mal, was überhaupt los ist. Ich begreife nicht...

Er löffelt, grunzt zufrieden und frisst weiter. Er widert mich an. Als der Teller leer ist, schaut er mich wieder mit seinen blutunterlaufenen, gelben, gnadenlosen Augen an.

„Mach das nicht noch mal", knurrt er finster.

Ich starre ihn erstaunt und fragend an. Ich weis nicht, was er meint.

„Du könntest mir da sonst was reingemischt haben", fährt er fort und deutet auf seinen leeren Teller. „Hättest du nicht als erster davon gegessen, hätte ich die Pampe nie angerührt. Außerdem ist das, was ich gewöhnlich esse, auch gut genug für dich. Du bist teuer genug und musst nicht noch mehr von meinem schwer verdienten Gold verschwenden. Und jetzt nach oben mit dir in dein Zimmer - Ich kann deine blöde Visage nicht mehr sehen."

Mit eckigen Bewegungen stehe ich vom Tisch auf und stake aus der Küche. Meine Haare kleben am Gesicht und ich fühle mich so gedemütigt – beinahe krank – in meiner Seele.

Ich gehe ins Bad und wasche mir das kalte, klebrige Zeug von Kopf und Gesicht. Mein Gehirn ist wie gefroren. Ein schrecklicher, bedrückender Gedanke rast mir plötzlich durch den Sinn: Hat mein Vater meine Mutter vergiftet? Und überträgt er seine feige Tat jetzt auf mich? Ich finde keine rechte Antwort auf die Frage,  
aber möglich ist es schon.

Er lässt mich jetzt die ganzen Tage über allein. Ich weis nicht, was er tut, aber wenn er heimkommt, ist er immer stockbesoffen und hat eine unheimlich miese Laune. Nur seine nächtlichen Besuche haben deswegen noch lange nicht aufgehört. Sie sind sogar noch häufiger und länger geworden als früher. Egal. Ich empfinde nichts mehr. Nur wegen der demütigenden Szene in der Küche bin ich irgendwie zutiefst beleidigt. Ich hatte das Essen eigentlich für mich gekocht, aber es wäre auch genug für meinen Vater gewesen und auf die Idee ihm irgendwas Hinterhältiges reinzumischen, wäre ich nie gekommen - nicht bei meinem Vater, bei dem sicher nicht - ich bin ja nicht lebensmüde! (Na ja, manchmal schon, aber auf eine so schmerzhafte Art, wie sie mein Vater für mich bereithielte, möchte ich sicher nicht verrecken).

Und schließlich war es ja ich, der Hunger hatte und was Warmes essen wollte. Er muss es ja nicht essen, wenn er nicht will. Meine Gedanken rasen, wie eine Ratte in einem Laufrad und ich bin einsam, einsamer als je zuvor.

Ich kann das Haus nicht verlassen, ohne Magie zu benutzen und das würde er merken, er hat mich nämlich mit einem Bannfluch eingesperrt.

Die Ferien dauern noch einen endlosen Monat und ich bin kurz davor durchzudrehen. Die Wände meines Zimmers engen mich ein, rücken mir immer näher, machen mich wahnsinnig, ersticken mich und ich habe Hunger, quälenden Hunger. Es ist mir egal, was er sagt und auch, wenn er mich wieder verprügelt, ist es mir egal. So verdammt egal. Ich gehe runter in die Küche und hole mir was zum Essen. Mein Magen knurrt und mir ist innerlich so eisig kalt, obwohl draußen die Sonne scheint und es Hochsommer ist.

Ich suche mir ein paar Sachen zusammen, nehme das Kochbuch und trage alles nach oben in mein Zimmer. Der übliche Schutzbann, ein kleines blaues Feuer, den Kessel oben drauf. Es ist mein Zinnkessel für Zaubertränke, aber egal, ich halte ihn immer peinlich sauber – zu genau erinnere ich mich, was passieren kann, wenn man das nicht tut.

Das Essen kocht schnell und ich esse es gleich aus dem Kessel, schlinge es regelrecht in mich hinein, nur um fertig zu sein, bevor mein Vater wieder zurückkommt – ich muss wirklich nicht nochmal so eine gemeine Demütigung erleben. Es schmeckt nicht schlecht, nur etwas nach Kummer, Leid und Tränen. Egal, mein Magen füllt sich und mir wird wieder wärmer. Kaum ist der Kessel leer, bin ich auch schon dabei, alles wieder weg zu räumen.

Als mein Vater heimkommt, ist nichts mehr davon zu sehen, dass ich mir etwas gekocht habe und so bleibt mir größerer Ärger erspart...

 


	4. Das dritte Jahr

**Kapitel 3**

**Das dritte Jahr**

Hieratus und Hogsmeade

Diese Ferien scheinen Jahrhunderte gedauert zu haben, aber endlich sitze ich wieder im Zug, dem Zug, der mich in die relative Freiheit von Hogwarts trägt. Hieratus quatscht, quasselt und plaudert. Er erzählt mir von seinem Urlaub in Indien und es klingt sehr interessant – Sonne, Sand und Meer – jede Menge Kultur und Kunst – wie er meint.

Mit der Zeit habe ich natürlich mitbekommen, dass seine Familie echt steinreich ist, aber er lässt sich das nie anmerken. Er gehört eher zu den bescheidenen, zurückhaltenden Typen, ist jedoch immer äußerst gepflegt und adrett gekleidet. Etwas so Ordentliches wie ihn, habe ich noch nie erlebt. Hieratus hat etwa meine Größe, er ist nur fester gebaut. Er hat seelenvolle, braune Bassettaugen und mausbraunes, sorgfältig geschnittenes Haar. Eigentlich ist er ein recht attraktiver, gut aussehender Junge.

Nebenan höre ich das brüllende Gelächter von Potter und seinen Freunden und sogar darüber bin ich irgendwie froh. Meine Ferien waren so schrecklich einsam. Ich habe in den ganzen acht Wochen keine drei Sätze geredet. Nicht einmal die kleine Stimme in mir hat sich gerührt. Vielleicht glaubt sie ja, dass ich langsam wirklich kalt wie Eis bin.

Ich bin innerlich so leer, so schrecklich leer. Selbst die Beleidigungen und das Triezen von Potter und seinen Freunden würden diese Leere etwas füllen. Das freundliche Plaudern von Hieratus, beginnt mein Inneres bereits etwas zu wärmen. Trotzdem schweifen meine Gedanken ab, wie sie es gerne tun. Auch bin ich es vom Sommer her zu sehr gewohnt, mich in Tagträumen und Gedanken zu verlieren. Mein wandernder Blick fällt auf meine Robe. Sie ist mir jetzt wirklich viel zu kurz - ich bin im den letzten Monaten ganz schön gewachsen - und meine bleichen Knöchel mit den runter gerutschten Socken schauen unten raus, an den Ärmeln meine dürren Handgelenke. Es sieht schlampig aus, ungepflegt und schäbig.

Hieratus sieht den abschätzenden Blick, der von meinen Füssen zu meinen Händen streift und seine Augen folgen den meinen. Plötzlich holt er seinen Koffer aus dem Gepäcknetz, stellt ihn auf einen freien Sitz (wir sind allein im Abteil, wie fast immer) und macht ihn auf. Mindestens ein halbes Duzend Roben türmen sich darin. Er nimmt drei davon heraus und wirft sie mir in den Schoß. Ich glotze ihn groß an.

„Sei nicht beleidigt, Kumpel", sagt er, „aber die müssten dir besser passen, als deine alten Fetzen. Vielleicht sind sie dir ein bisschen weit, aber du bist wirklich verdammt dünn."

So ernsthaft und freundlich hat er noch nie mit mir gesprochen - kein bisschen überheblich oder gönnerhaft - aus diesem Grund nehme ich auch sein Geschenk an, obwohl es mir furchtbar peinlich ist. Ich weis genau, er meint es einfach nur gut und will mir helfen und meine alten Dinger kann ich ohnehin nicht mehr viel länger anziehen.

„Danke", sage ich knapp.

Ich weis nicht, was ich sonst noch sagen soll, aber Hieratus versteht auch so und nimmt meinen Dank hin, so wie er gemeint ist – _ehrlich_. Ich packe das Geschenk weg und Hieratus zieht das Schachbrett heraus.

„Lust auf ein paar Partien?" fragt er und grinst mich unsicher an. Ich nicke lebhaft und erfreut. „Hast du Lust mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu kommen, wenn es soweit ist?" fragt er weiter.

Ich nicke unbestimmt. Mein Vater hat den Wisch kommentarlos unterschrieben, als ihn die Eule mit dem Brief aus Hogwarts gebracht hat (und wenn er es nicht getan hätte, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich die Unterschrift gefälscht hätte), aber mir ist klar, dass ich ohne Hieratus absolut nichts in Hogsmeade unternehmen kann. Ich habe keinerlei eigenes Geld, aber ich möchte ihm auch nicht auf der Tasche liegen. Trotzdem: Hogsmeade mit Hieratus, das wäre schon was.

„Gerne", sage ich daher etwas unsicher, „Ich freu mich drauf."

Hieratus grinst mich glücklich an. Warum hängt er nur so an mir? So nett bin ich doch gar nicht zu ihm. Da erkenne ich plötzlich, dass alle Anderen genau wissen müssen, aus welchem Stall er stammt und ihn für reich, arrogant und versnobt halten, weil er immer so adrett und gepflegt aussieht, weil er so leise und ruhig ist und so wenig spricht. Nur in meiner Gegenwart taut er auf. Aber sie könnten sich gar nicht mehr irren. Hieratus ist nichts von alledem, aber er muss wohl sehr einsam sein, wenn er sich so gerne mit mir abgibt, denn ich bin sicherlich kein so netter Kerl. Ich beschließe, von nun an freundlicher zu ihm zu sein.

Der Zug rollt in Hogsmeade ein. Ich folge mit Hieratus der Menge und steige aus. Gemeinsam gehen wir zu den Kutschen. Vor uns schlendern Potter und Konsorten. Ganz automatisch werden meine Schritte schleichend und leise und Hieratus passt sich mir an. Er weis von meinem Dauertrouble mit diesen Jungs, hat sich aber nie eingemischt. Er ist ein schrecklich jämmerlicher Zauberer und ein sehr sanftmütiger Mensch, das erklärt wohl einiges.

Sie quatschen sehr angeregt miteinander. Potter und Black erzählen den beiden Anderen von ihren gemeinsamen Erlebnissen in den Ferien. Black hat sie wohl wieder bei den Potters verbracht. Pettigrews Rattenaugen flitzen hin und her und fallen auf mich. Er stößt Potter an und flüstert etwas. Potter und Black wirbeln wie ein Mann herum.

„Snivellus, alter Schleimbeutel, auch wieder da?" zischt Black mit spöttisch funkelnden Augen.

„Und immer noch in den selben alten Roben. Himmel, du bist wirklich das Letzte. Gibt es in Yorkshire keine Bäder oder Läden?" fügt Potter grienend an.

„Wohl kaum, dort tragen sie gewöhnlich noch Tierfelle", piepst Pettigrew hämisch. „Sogar seine Haare sind so schmierig, wie immer!"

Lupin schaut ernst drein, sagt aber wie üblich nichts. Pettigrew springt wieselflink auf mich zu und rupft an meiner Robe, ich weiche aus einem Reflex heraus zurück. Der Stoff ist so alt und mürbe, dass er sofort reißt, die Nähte an den Schultern geben einfach nach und ich stehe im Freien. Die Robe bauscht sich um meine Knöchel und meine alte Unterhose flattert im Wind.

„Grundgütiger", ruft Potter und zeigt auf das flatternde Ding. „Wechselst du die denn nie, Snivellus?"

„Du großer Gott", stöhnt Black theatralisch und fasst sich an die Brust „Was für ein elender, schmieriger Schleimbeutel du doch bist, Snivelly!"

Die halbe Schule steht um unsere Gruppe herum und lacht und lacht. Ich könnte nicht nur im Boden versinken, ich könnte mich glatt in Luft auflösen, so peinlich ist mir das Ganze - und ich werde wütend, meine Finger sehnen sich nach meinem Zauberstab, doch der ist in meinem Koffer – auf meinen Lippen formt sich ein wütender Fluch, meine Fäuste ballen sich in Ermanglung einer anderen Waffe.

Plötzlich spüre ich neben mir eine Bewegung. Hieratus hat seinen Umhang abgenommen und legt ihn mir schützend um die Schultern.

„Komm", sagt er und stottert fast dabei. „Lass die Idioten einfach!" und führt mich wie ein kleines Kind zu einer freien Kutsche.

Am liebsten würde ich trotzdem einen Fluch hinter mich schicken (wie denn ohne Stab? – so gut bin ich nicht ohne, auch wenn ich ein paar Dinge beherrsche, doch die reichen in dieser Situation einfach nicht aus) - aber Hieratus ruhiges Benehmen, hält mich davon ab. Ich will ihn nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen – das hat er sicher nicht verdient. Die zerrissene Robe bleibt vergessen und bedeutungslos hinter uns zurück.

„Mach dir über diese Trottel keine Gedanken!" sagt er, als wir in der Kutsche sitzen. „Die sind doch nur…"

„…die besten und beliebtesten Schüler, die Hogwarts seit Jahren gesehen hat", beende ich seufzend den Satz.

„Stimmt leider", meint er und seufzt ebenfalls. „Aber das ist noch lange kein Freibrief, alle anderen, die nicht so gut sind, fertig zu machen."

Wir schauen uns an und nicken. Wir sind uns einig und schweigen, bis wir die Schule erreicht haben.

Es ist sehr spät und das Festmahl ist vorbei, Ich habe kaum einen Bissen hinunter bekommen, denn die eine Hälfte der Schule, die die Szene bei der Kutsche beobachtet hat, hat sie tuschelnd der Anderen erzählt. Sie kicherten und flüsterten, lachten hämisch über mich, sogar meine eigenen Hauskameraden. Nur Hieratus stand zu mir und murmelte mir leise, beruhigende Worte zu.

Wir beide sind alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgeblieben und alle anderen liegen bereits in ihren Betten und schlafen.

„Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du keine anständigen Klamotten hast? Ich dachte immer du magst die Dinger einfach, die du an hast. Ne Art Markenzeichen oder so", fragt er mich leise und bedrückt.

Ich schaue ihn an. Da ist nicht das leiseste Zeichen von Spott in seinen Augen, aber auch kein Mitleid - Gott sei Dank - sein Mitleid könnte ich jetzt echt nicht ertragen. Nur Ernst und Freundlichkeit steht in seinen braunen Augen.

„Weil mir die Armut meiner Familie peinlich ist", antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß.

Er nickt.

„Ich würde dir ja was von meiner Unterwäsche abgeben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du das jetzt noch willst."

Ich nicke ebenfalls. Er versteht, er ist nicht so beschränkt, wie alle meinen. Er murmelt etwas, so leise, dass ich ihn nicht verstehen kann. Ich schaue ihn fragend an und er wiederholt es etwas lauter:

„Woher hast du nur diese grausamen Narben am Rücken?" Ich zucke zusammen und mein Blick muss das reinste Entsetzen zum Ausdruck bringen, denn er sagt rasch: „Außer mir hat sie niemand gesehen. Ich habe genau hinter dir gestanden und deinen Rücken verdeckt."

„Ich will nicht darüber reden", murmle ich.

Ich kann nicht, obwohl er so freundlich zu mir ist. Doch ich erkenne seine Frage als das, was sie wirklich ist: Ein Angebot echter Freundschaft, ein Angebot mir alles von der Seele zu reden – aber ich kann einfach nicht. Hieratus schaut mich nur schweigend an - Minutenlang - dann nickt er wieder.

„Ich möchte, dass du eines weist, Severus", sagt er leise und sanft, aber sehr bestimmt. „Wann immer … wenn immer… du reden willst: Ich werde dir zuhören und ich werde dich gewiss nicht auslachen."

Ich habe auf meine Füße gestarrt, mein langes, schwarzes Haar hat mein Gesicht verdeckt – man kann sich wirklich gut hinter diesem dichten Vorhang verbergen - jetzt blicke ich rasch auf.

„Danke", murmle ich und meine es genau so.

Er nickt erneut und akzeptiert.

„Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen", redet er leise weiter. „Zieh die Roben an, die ich dir gegeben habe. Mir ist klar, wie beschämend das alles für dich sein muss und dass du aus Trotz deine alten Roben weiterhin anziehen möchtest, aber sie sind dir wirklich schon zu klein und der Stoff ist auch schon ganz mürbe."

„Hast Recht", murmle ich. „Mit allem."

Hieratus hat immer viel mit mir geredet, aber so unterhalten wie heute Abend, haben wir uns noch nie – wir standen uns nie wirklich nahe genug, aber heute hat sich das irgendwie geändert – plötzlich sind wir zu echten Freunden geworden.

„Severus, du weist nur sehr wenig über mich", sagt er schließlich.

Ich schaue ihn an. Es stimmt. Ich habe ihn immer irgendwie wie ein Anhängsel behandelt, eine Verlängerung meiner selbst und mich nur wenig für seine eigentliche Persönlichkeit interessiert. Wenn ich seine Gesellschaft haben wollte, war ich mit ihm zusammen, wollte ich alleine sein, habe ich mir nicht den geringsten Gedanken über seine Wünsche gemacht. Ich bin wirklich kein netter Kerl.

„Ich stamme, wie du, aus einer alten Familie", fährt er fort. „Aber ich war immer so was wie ein weißer Rabe unter Krähen. Ein unerwünschter Nachkömmling, mit nur geringer magischer Begabung. Meine Geschwister sind alle mindestens zehn Jahre älter als ich und meine Eltern interessieren sich kaum für mich. Sie statten mich nur mit Geld und so aus. Die Süßigkeiten, die jede Woche mit der Eulenpost kommen, schickt unsere alte Hauselfe. Meine Eltern haben ihr dazu den Auftrag gegeben und dann vergessen sie einfach, dass ich überhaupt existiere, solange ich hier bin. Schau, Kumpel, ich teile gerne alles mit dir. Du bist der Erste, der mich nicht so behandelt, als wäre ich der größte Idiot, der rum läuft. Ich hatte nie Freunde und war immer einsam und du schienst genauso einsam zu sein, als wir hier angekommen sind."

„Ich war nie besonders nett zu dir", unterbreche ich ihn.

„Du hast mit mir geredet, mich für voll genommen, mich als menschliches Wesen behandelt. Keiner hat das je getan."

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber, du hast mich als Freund behandelt, so gut du es eben kannst. Ich glaube, du hast auch nie Freunde gehabt und verhältst dich einfach so, wie du es für richtig hältst – du weist es eben nicht besser." Ich starre ihn groß an und mein Kopf nickt ohne mein Zutun. „Schau, Kumpel, ich weis zum Beispiel schon seit Jahren, wie schlecht du schläfst, dass du oft ganze Nächte durchs Schloss wanderst. Ich habe mich nie getraut, dir zu folgen. Du scheinst bei Filch aus irgendeinem Grund einen Stein im Brett zu haben, aber du bist sicher der Einzige. Würde er mich mitten in der Nacht erwischen, wie ich im Schloss rumstreune, wäre die Kacke gewaltig am dampfen. Ich weis viele Dinge vom Blutigen Baron. Er ist irgendwie weitläufig mit meiner Familie verwandt und hat Gefallen an mir gefunden. Wir unterhalten uns öfter."

„Wenn du willst, kannst du mal mitkommen", setze ich an, aber Hieratus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nee, lass mal. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du bei deinen Wanderungen lieber alleine bist."

„Stimmt, aber du bist ein Freund…"

„Nee, nee, muss nicht sein. Es genügt mir schon, wenn du so zu mir bist, wie immer."

Wir sitzen noch eine ganze Weile schweigend am Feuer und starren in die ersterbenden Flammen, bis Hieratus die Augen zufallen. Ich räuspere mich und er schreckt hoch.

„Lass uns zu Bett gehen", sage ich. „Du siehst müde aus."

„Ja", antwortet er. „Hast Recht. Wirst du schlafen können?"

Ich zucke beiläufig mit den Schultern. Er nickt und wir gehen zusammen in den Schlafsaal hinauf.

Es ist, als hätte unser Gespräch alles verändert und Hieratus ist jetzt noch häufiger in meiner Nähe. Ich weis, dass sein freundschaftliches Angebot mich auszuquatschen immer noch steht. Sein Blick sagt mir das, aber ich will nicht reden - noch nicht - vielleicht nie. Noch mangelt es mir an echtem Vertrauen zu Hieratus, noch habe ich sein Lachen mit den Anderen, die sich über mich lustig gemacht haben, nicht vergessen.

Es läuft alles wie immer. Unterricht, Lernen, nächtliche Wanderungen.

Halloween kommt und damit das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende. Hieratus ist ganz aufgeregt und zappelig und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich auch – ich habe mich noch nie auf irgendetwas so sehr gefreut.

Filch kontrolliert genau unsere Berechtigungen, bevor er uns zum Tor hinaus lässt (wäre wohl echt in die Hose gegangen – so eine gefälschte Unterschrift). Wir gehen Seite an Seite ins Dorf hinunter.

„Wohin wollen wir zuerst?" fragt mich Hieratus.

„Keine Ahnung, was meinst du?"

Das ist keine Höflichkeit. Ich weis es wirklich nicht, habe keine Ahnung, was man hier alles unternehmen kann – woher sollte ich sowas auch wissen? Ich war noch nie mit einem Freund irgendwo – ich kenne ja noch nicht mal die Winkelgasse, weis nur, dass es diesen Ort gibt.

„Zonkos, der Honigtopf, die Drei Besen, die Heulende Hütte. Du, die ist interessant, es heißt, dass es dort seit einigen Jahren gewaltig spukt."

Er ist so aufgeregt und aufgedreht, dass ich ihm gerne den Gefallen tue und ihm zur Heulenden Hütte folge. Es handelt sich um ein schäbiges altes Holzhaus, das nach nichts Besonderem aussieht. Es ist rundum mit schweren Brettern vernagelt und hat durchaus eine irgendwie unheimliche Aura. Hieratus schaut sich das Ding aufgeregt von allen Seiten an, aber auch er kann nichts Auffälliges feststellen und es ist unmöglich sie zu betreten. Unsere Neugierde bleibt also unbefriedigt. Etwas enttäuscht meint er:

„Wohin jetzt?"

„Weis nicht. Was sind die Drei Besen?"

„Ein Pub. Dort gibt es das beste Butterbier weit und breit."

„Und Zonkos?"

„Ein Laden für magische Scherzartikel."

„Der Honigtopf?"

„Die besten Süßigkeiten von ganz England."

Seine Augen strahlen. Klingt alles recht gut – mehr als das, wenn ich ehrlich bin - aber ich habe kein Geld. Ich stehe einfach in der letzten Herbstsonne und tue so, als würde ich die Angelegenheit ernsthaft überdenken, aber ich versuche im Grunde genommen nur Zeit zu schinden – wofür weis ich eigentlich selbst nicht, denn wie lange ich auch hier stehe und abwarte, wird nichts an meiner finanziellen Lage ändern.

„Hör mal, Severus", sagt er so leise, dass ich ihn fast nicht hören kann, „ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich alles, was ich habe, gerne mit dir teile und das meine ich vollkommen ernst. Du bist natürlich eingeladen." Ich werde rot, denn er hat mein Schweigen sofort durchschaut. „Du, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich mach das wirklich gerne."

„Danke", sage ich leise und meine es auch so, aber es ist mir trotzdem peinlich. Es hat mir noch nie viel ausgemacht, kein eigenes Geld zu haben - Bis jetzt. „Dann erst mal der Honigtopf, was meinst du?" bringe ich heraus.

Er grinst mich an, seine Augen leuchten, als wäre dieses Jahr Weihnachten früher gekommen und er trabt freudig los. Der Honigtopf ist riesig und Hieratus kauft alles in Reichweite. Dann schlendern wir wieder nach draußen, suchen uns eine schöne Stelle und setzen uns auf einen niedrigen Erdhügel ins hohe Gras.

Ich habe noch nie Süßigkeiten gegessen, habe die von Hieratus immer für Mr Atoz gebraucht und Zuhause gab es sowas natürlich nie. Das Zeug schmeckt himmlisch, verklebt mir zwar Zähne und Magen, aber ich esse trotzdem weiter, auch weil mir Hieratus immer wieder die Tüte unter die Nase hält und sich zu freuen scheint, wenn ich eifrig zugreife.

Ich habe sowas noch nie erlebt. Neben einem Freund im weichen Gras in der Sonne zu sitzen, etwas zu teilen, einfach nur irgendwie Spaß zu haben, mich wohl zu fühlen. Jemanden zu haben, der mir Gesellschaft leistet – und das offensichtlich gerne. Es tut gut, so unglaublich gut.

Hieratus lächelt mich an.

„Was meinst du? Ins Zonkos?"

„Nicht so gerne", antworte ich rasch.

Er schaut mich neugierig an.

„Potter und Konsorten – die Herumtreiber (so nennt man die Bande seit einiger Zeit an der Schule)", beantworte ich seine ungestellte Frage. „Ich möchte ihnen nicht begegnen und mir den Tag versauen lassen."

„Ach so, verstehe! Dann in die Drei Besen? Auf ein Butterbier?"

„Können wir machen."

Er springt wie von der Feder geschnellt auf, packt meinen Arm und zieht mich hoch. Augenblicklich wird mir klar, dass ich mich nicht gerne anfassen lasse (und auch so weit wie möglich zufällige Berührungen vermeide), nicht von Hieratus, eigentlich von keinem, Black stellt da wohl eine Ausnahme dar. Komisch.

Da ich meinen Freund nicht beleidigen will, folge ich seinem Zug und stehe auf. Er scheint wieder etwas gemerkt zu haben, denn er lässt mich sofort los, als ich sicher auf meinen Beinen stehe. Er scheint nicht gekränkt zu sein. Gut. Beleidigen will ich ihn nämlich wirklich nicht.

Wir schlendern zu den Drei Besen. Ich habe Recht gehabt, denn als wir an Zonkos vorbei kommen, sehe ich drinnen die Herumtreiber, die einkaufen, als würde es morgen gesetzlich verboten werden – doch das soll mir egal sein, solange ich ihnen hier im Dorf aus dem Weg gehen kann und damit Ärger vermeide.

Die Drei Besen sind ein recht ansprechendes Pub. Hieratus geht zu einem leeren Tisch in der Ecke hinüber, dann zu einer recht hübschen Frau, die hier zu bedienen scheint. Er kommt mit zwei rauchenden Krügen zurück.

„Heißes Butterbier", meint er strahlend und stellt die Krüge vor uns auf den Tisch.

Ich rieche an dem Gebräu und ein bekannter Geruch dringt in meine Nase.

„Du, sag mal", frage ich ihn unsicher, „ist da Alkohol drin?"

„Ja", sagt er und nickt. „Aber nur sehr wenig. Sonst würden sie es nie an uns Kids ausschenken. Sie wollen sicher keine Betrunkenen in der Schule haben."

Seine Antwort stellt mich zufrieden und ich probiere das heiße Gesöff. Es läuft meine Kehle hinunter, wie flüssiges Feuer, aber ohne zu brennen. Es wärmt mir Magen und Seele und schmeckt einfach großartig.

Eigentlich habe ich nicht viel für Alkohol übrig, wegen meines saufenden Vaters, aber das Zeug ist echt gut und auch wirklich nicht sehr stark. Außerdem will ich Hieratus den Spaß nicht verderben, denn den, scheint er wirklich zu haben. Er lächelt mich immer noch an und sieht irgendwie unsäglich glücklich aus.

„Na, schmeckts?" will er wissen.

„Und wie", grinse ich gut gelaunt zurück.

Es fühlt sich seltsam an, zu grinsen. Fröhlich zu grinsen und nicht gequält, aber es tut verdammt gut. In geselligem Schweigen sitzen wir am Tisch und trinken aus unseren Krügen. Auch etwas Neues für mich. Ein Schweigen, das nicht einsam macht, sondern ruhig und zufrieden. _Glücklich_…

Wir sitzen hinter einer Säule im Raum und man kann uns vom Eingang aus nicht sehen, aber wir können sehr gut beobachten, wer herein kommt und das hat ein Gutes. Wir sind vorgewarnt, als Potter mit seinen Freunden eintrudelt, beladen mit den Scherzartikeln aus dem Zonkos. Hieratus reagiert sofort und lehnt sich weiter in das Halbdunkel zurück. Rasch folge ich seinem Beispiel, denn ich will hier wirklich keinen Ärger. Die Bande hat zwar noch etwas bei mir gut, wegen der Sache bei den Kutschen, aber ich will mir heute wirklich nicht die gute Laune verderben lassen. Meine Rache hat Zeit. Wieder scheint Hieratus meine Gedanken gelesen zu haben.

„Du kannst es ihnen schon noch heimzahlen", flüstert er vertraulich. „Aber besser nicht hier, in Hogsmeade. Du darfst nicht mehr ins Dorf, wenn du hier Trouble anfängst."

„Hast Recht", murmle ich zur Antwort. „Sowas habe ich mir auch schon gedacht und das muss ich echt nicht haben."

Mit scharfen Augen beobachte ich die Herumtreiber, sie haben die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und tuscheln über ihren Butterbierkrügen. Zu gerne würde ich hören, was sie sagen. Wieder bin ich fasziniert von Black, seinem wilden Lachen, dem lebhaften Funkeln seiner Augen. Eigenartig. Ich hasse ihn doch und er mich auch. Er hasst und verachtet mich. Wir können kaum im selben Raum sein, ohne dass es Stress gibt – aber trotzdem kann ich meine Augen nicht von ihm lassen bis die Tür wieder aufgeht und Lily mit einigen Freundinnen hereinkommt. Da bleiben meine Augen natürlich an ihr kleben – so interessant es auch ist, Black unbemerkt zu beobachten – Lilys Anblick verdrängt ihn völlig aus meinen Gedanken.

Das Sonnenlicht spielt mit dem Staub im Pub und sie scheint in einem feinen Regen aus reinem Gold zu stehen. Ätherisch. Überirdisch. Wunderschön.

„Sie ist wirklich sehr hübsch", flüstert Hieratus heiser.

Ich schrecke auf.

„Ja", muss ich genauso heiser zugeben. „Aber sie ist nichts für Unseresgleichen."

„Ich weis, hast Recht", meint er und es klingt irgendwie traurig. „Aber sie ist schon was ganz Besonderes."

Wir verhalten uns solange ruhig in unserer Ecke, bis Potter und Lily mit ihren Freunden gegangen sind. Erst dann gehen wir auch zum Schloss zurück.

Ich trage schon die ganze Zeit die Roben, die mir Hieratus gegeben hat. Ihm zuliebe. Jedes Mal, wenn Pettigrew mich sieht, spottet er darüber, um bei seinen Freunden gut da zustehen. Klappt wohl nicht so ganz, denn Potter und Black scheint dieses Spiel inzwischen einfach nur entsetzlich zu langweilen. Im Augenblick zumindest.

Meine Träume werden immer wirrer. Black und Lily wirbeln wild durcheinander. Immer wieder schrecke ich aus dem Schlaf hoch und mein Saft klebt zwischen meinen Beinen. Inzwischen hat sich dort ein weicher, schwarzer Flaum gebildet, der in einem dünnen Streifen meinen Bauch hinauf wächst. Auch unter meinen Armen sind die kurzen Härchen viel dichter geworden. Ich werde wohl langsam zu einem Jugendlichen, doch darüber habe ich mir noch nie Gedanken gemacht, denn ich sehe mich schon ewig nicht mehr als Kind, auch nicht als Mann, nein, sicher nicht, aber als Junge - ich habe mich immer als Junge gesehen.

Es ist also wieder passiert, das was ich verhindern wollte. Mein Sperma in Verbindung mit Lily. Bei Black hat es mich noch nie gestört. Aber bei Lily? Nein, die ist für solche schmutzige Gedanken zu edel, viel zu rein, viel zu unerreichbar. Ich seufze schwer. Es ist wohl wieder mal Zeit für meine Peitsche und den Stacheldraht. Die Ausflüge durch das nächtliche Schloss, sind immer gefährlicher geworden, denn die Herumtreiber können schlichtweg überall sein und von denen möchte ich mich sicher nicht bei dem erwischen lassen, was ich vorhabe. Nun, die Verliese sind relativ sicher, besonders unsere Baderäume hier unten sind bestens abgeschirmt. Ich muss ohnehin ins Bad, denn der feine Flaum zwischen meinen Beinen klebt und ziept, als mein Samen beginnt, darauf zu trocknen.

Wieder seufze ich, dann packe ich meine Sachen zusammen und gehe zum Baderaum. Es ist dort so dunkel und kalt wie immer. Ich falte meinen Umhang zusammen und lege ihn auf den Boden, dann knie ich mich darauf. Der Stacheldraht springt wie von alleine in meine Hand.

„Gut", denke ich kurz. „Ich hab noch was von dem Trank vom vorletzten Sommer. Wenn der Flakon dicht verschlossen ist, verdirbt er nicht."

Ich will mich verletzen, mir die Lust aus dem Körper prügeln, ja, aber ich will nicht wirklich krank werden und dagegen wird mein Trank helfen. Die Narben auf meinem Rücken sind längst alt und haben sich geschlossen, selbst die frischen vom letzten Sommer. Ich wickle den Draht um meinen Penis und der wird nahezu sofort steif, das scharfe Metall schneidet tief ein und sofort beginnt mein Blut zu fließen. Meine Hand tastet wie von selbst nach der Peitsche und ohne weiteren Gedanken klatsche ich mir das Ding um die Schultern. Die Stränge pfeifen und zischen wie Schlangen. „Slytherin", fährt es mir zusammenhanglos durch den Kopf.

Meine Haut platzt sofort auf, heißes, klebriges Blut läuft meinen Rücken hinunter, denn die Stränge graben sich nun tief in mein Fleisch. Reissender, fetzender, willkommener Schmerz. Ich schlage und schlage, reagiere nicht darauf, dass mein Arm lahm wird, wechsle einfach nur die Hand. Wird denn diese unselige, diese abscheuliche Lust nie von mir weichen?

Mein Unterleib zuckt, dann ist es vorbei und ich breche auf den kalten Fliesen zusammen. Meine Arme und Beine fegen in unkontrollierten Krämpfen über die harten Steinplatten. Betäubende, lähmende, würgende Schmerzen. Zum ersten Mal, seit ich sowas tue, verliere ich das Bewusstsein.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, ist mein ganzer Körper so kalt, wie der Marmor, auf dem ich liege. Dieses Mal hat die Peitsche auch meinen Hintern und meine Oberschenkel zerfetzt und alles ist starr von meinem eigenen Blut, zieht und brüllt vor Schmerzen. Mühsam rapple ich mich auf die Knie, wickle den Stacheldraht ab und lasse ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen. Was habe ich nur wieder mit mir angestellt? Ich muss verrückt sein, abartig, einfach pervers.

Quälend langsam rutsche ich zur Wand hinüber und ziehe mich daran hoch, greife nach dem Wasserhahn und drehe ihn auf. Eisiges Wasser läuft über meinen geschundenen Körper und brennt in den blutigen Striemen wie die Hölle. Ich kann mich nicht auf den Beinen halten und gehe stöhnend in die Knie.

Immer weiter plätschert das eisige Wasser auf mich herab und drückt mich irgendwie in den Boden hinein, noch weiter krümme ich mich zusammen. Wie ein Embryo im Mutterleib liege ich im Duschbecken und immer noch prasselt das Wasser auf mich herab.

So schlimm war es noch nie. Verdammt, das ist doch Wahnsinn. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Mein geschundener Körper reagiert kaum mehr und ich kann mich fast nicht mehr bewegen. Meine Muskeln gehorchen mir einfach nicht mehr und meine Gliedmaßen zucken sinn- und ziellos über den nasskalten Boden. Das Wasser scheint noch eisiger geworden zu sein, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist.

Ich muss schon ewig hier liegen und ich will aufstehen. Sofort! Aber ich kann nicht. Ich leide wie ein sterbender Hund, leide wie Sonic. Plötzlich höre ich ein leises Schlappen von Hausschuhen, das sich diesem Raum nähert.

„Himmel, bitte … nicht …. Es darf mich keiner so finden…" fährt es mir verzweifelt durch den Sinn.

Leise öffnet sich die Tür und herein kommt – _Hieratus_! Es muss ihn sonst was gekostet haben, mich im nächtlichen Schloss zu suchen.

„Severus", flüstert er in den dunklen, hallenden Raum hinein. „Severus, bist du da?"

Ich will nicht antworten, will nicht, dass er mich so entdeckt – Grundgütiger, was soll er denn nur von mir denken? Aber ich kann nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leises Stöhnen über meine Lippen quält. Hieratus hört es und schießt auf mich zu.

„Severus, Kumpel, wer hat dir das angetan?" fragt er entsetzt.

Er packt mich unter den Armen und zieht mich aus dem Duschbecken heraus, dreht das rauschende Wasser ab. Dieses Mal ist mir seine Berührung nicht unangenehm. Ich bin nur froh und dankbar, unter dem eisigen Strahl heraus zu kommen, so dreckig geht es mir. Er lehnt mich an die Wand, dann zieht er seinen Morgenmantel aus.

„Nicht", will ich sagen, aber es kommt kein Ton über meine Lippen und ich mühe mich weiter ab, die Laute zu formen. „Nicht … Hieratus … alles … Blut…" es ist kaum mehr als ein Hauch, aber er scheint mich dennoch zu hören.

Trotzdem legt er mir seinen Morgenmantel um die Schultern, egal, was ich zu sagen versuche. Er ist so flauschig, warm und weich. Hieratus schaut mir prüfend direkt ins Gesicht, dann legt er sein Ohr an meinen Mund.

„Wer war das, Severus? Potter? Black? Pettigrew? Alle zusammen?"

„Nein", hauche ich. „… selber!"

„Aber Kumpel ... warum!"

„Erkläre … später", keuche ich schmerzerfüllt. „Hilf mir … bring mich … Gemeinschaftsraum…"

„Es wäre besser, wenn ich dich in den Krankenflügel bringe!" platzt er heraus.

„Nein … Gemeinschaftsraum … nicht … Madame … Pomfrey … zu peinlich…"

Er klaubt meinen Umhang zusammen, meine Peitsche, aber den Stacheldraht lässt er unbeachtet auf den Steinplatten liegen. Dann zieht er meinen Arm über seine Schultern und unterstützt mich beim Gehen, eine große Hilfe bin ich ihm allerdings nicht, denn ich kann mich kaum bewegen. Ich weis nicht, woher er die Kraft dazu nimmt, aber er schleppt mich zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort ist alles einsam und verlassen. Das Feuer knistert verlöschend und mir ist immer noch so entsetzlich kalt.

„Das ist dieses Mal gewaltig nach hinten los gegangen", denke ich noch, dann verliere ich wieder das Bewusstsein.

Ich komme wieder zu mir, weil mich jemand ganz vorsichtig trocken reibt - Hieratus – und er merkt, dass ich wieder ansprechbar bin.

„Verdammt, Alter", murmelt er. „Was hast du da blos mit dir angestellt?"

„Hieratus … mein Koffer … Kristallflakon … hol ihn…" meine Stimme ist kaum hörbar, wie tot, aber er versteht mich trotzdem, springt auf und flitzt nahezu lautlos in unseren Schlafsaal.

Als er wiederkommt, hat er das Fläschchen tatsächlich gefunden.

„Einreiben oder trinken?" fragt er.

„Trinken", nuschle ich.

Ich liege im Sessel, wie ein verendeter Riesenkrake und der Morgenmantel klebt an meinem blutigen, zerfetzten Rücken. Mein Freund packt mich sanft im Nacken und flösst mir den Trank ein. Er brennt wie Feuer meine Kehle hinunter.

„Bin müde … will … schlafen", murmle ich.

„Mach das", sagt er mild. „Es ist Wochenende. Ich kenne einen geheimen Raum - der Blutige Baron hat ihn mir gezeigt - keiner wird uns dort suchen."

Er packt mich wieder unter den Armen und hievt mich auf die Beine. Der Schmerz hat etwas nachgelassen,  
aber der Zug seiner Arme bringt die Wunden wieder zum Bluten. Ich bin kaum noch bei Bewusstsein, aber irgendwie schafft es Hieratus, dass ich seinen geheimen Raum auf meinen eigenen wackligen Beinen erreiche. Eine alte Matratze liegt dort am Boden und eine schäbige zerlumpte Decke.

„Hier hat man früher, viel früher, besondere Gefangene untergebracht. Später dann, wie hat er es noch mal genannt, _unbotmäßige Schüler_. Jetzt sind diese Räume unbenutzt, nur die alten Sachen liegen noch hier rum. Leg dich hin, Kumpel, und schlaf. Ich bin da und pass auf dich auf."

Das ist das Letzte, was ich für einige Zeit höre.

Als ich wieder wach werde, höre ich ein leises Schnarchen in meiner Nähe, öffne die Augen und suche die Dunkelheit ab. Es muss wieder mitten in der Nacht sein. Die Tür ist geschlossen und ich kann draußen nichts hören. Ich versuche mich auf zu setzen, aber ich bin entsetzlich schwach und so falle ich wieder auf die Matratze zurück. Hieratus muss meine unkontrollierten Bewegungen gehört haben, denn sein Schnarchen bricht abrupt ab und er kommt zu mir herüber.

„Wie geht es dir, Severus?"

Meine Kehle ist trocken und ich bringe keinen Ton heraus. Von irgendwo her bringt er eine Flasche mit Wasser zum Vorschein.

„Hab ich geholt, als du geschlafen hast. Keiner hat mich gesehen - Trink!"

Wieder packt er mich vorsichtig im Nacken und zieht mich etwas in die Höhe, dann setzt er mir die Flasche an die Lippen. Ich trinke … und trinke … und trinke. Noch nie hat mir etwas so gut geschmeckt. Die Flasche ist beinahe leer, als er sie wieder absetzt.

„Besser?" fragt er und ich nicke. „Also, wie geht es dir?"

Erneut versuche ich meine Stimme und dieses Mal gehorcht sie mir.

„Besser, mein Trank wirkt recht gut."

„Wo hast du den her? Selber gemacht?"

„Ja, schon vor einiger Zeit."

Er schaut mich an. Seine Augen stellen zahllose Fragen, aber er sagt nichts.

„Du möchtest Antworten", stelle ich fest und meine Stimme klingt fremd.

„Nur, wenn du sie mir geben willst."

„Du hast mir geholfen", erwidere ich heiser und ein wenig unsicher. „Du hast Antworten verdient." Ich will es so, auch wenn es mir sicher schwer fallen wird.

„Nur, wenn du es wirklich willst", wiederholt er.

„Frag, wenn ich keine Antwort geben will, dann sag ich es dir, OK?"

Er schaut mich wieder an – sehr prüfend dieses Mal.

„Frag", sage ich noch mal.

„Severus … warum? Warum das alles?"

„Mein Körper", versuche ich ein wenig hilflos und unsicher zu erklären.

„Dein Körper?" kommt es perplex zurück.

„Er will nicht so, wie ich will", mache ich weiter.

„Wie meinst du das?" Sein Gesicht ist ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Sexuelle Phantasien – Schweinkram – du verstehst schon", erkläre ich weiter.

„Schweinkram? Aber du bist doch erst dreizehn? Oder schon vierzehn?" meint er verblüfft.

„Dreizehn, noch fünf Monate", bestätige ich.

„Und dann geht bei dir schon Schweinkram?" erwidert er überrascht.

„Sicher, schon seit kurz nach meinem zwölften Geburtstag." Ich bin sicher nicht stolz darauf.

„So lange schon? Ich kann den meinen nur zum Pissen verwenden." Er klingt fast sehnsüchtig.

„Kommt schon noch, früh genug", sage ich tröstend, ohne wirklich zu verstehen, warum er Trost brauchen sollte – ich brauche ihn nicht ... oder?

„Aber warum peitschst du dich dann selbst so gnadenlos aus?" fragt er weiter.

„Ich mag es nicht, dieses Sexzeug."

„Warum? Alle sagen, es soll toll sein."

„Irgendwie schon, aber es ist auch schmierig, glibberig und klebrig, irgendwie abartig und pervers."

„Abartig und pervers? Finde ich nicht. Es geht doch nur um Sex, oder?"

Er klingt völlig verblüfft. Ich will ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Sie ist zu kompliziert. Mein Vater, Lily, Black … Nee, das kann ich nicht – wie sollte ich auch – ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht wirklich.

„Das ist nicht der einzige Grund, aber der Rest ist recht kompliziert und ich mag nicht darüber reden. Lass es einfach dabei. Mein Körper will nicht so, wie ich will und ich will ihn zwingen, mir zu gehorchen."

Er nickt, nicht wirklich verstehend, aber wohl akzeptierend und das reicht mir.

„Gut, lassen wir es dabei", bestätigt er noch.

Er sitzt einige Minuten schweigend neben mir auf der Matratze, dann fragt er: „Hast du Hunger?"

Ich horche in mich hinein. Ja, ich habe Hunger. Mein Magen fühlt sich ganz hohl an.

„Ja - Wie lange liege ich schon hier?"

„Erst ein paar Stunden. Du hast nicht allzu lange geschlafen. Was magst du essen? Ich hab noch Sachen aus dem Honigtopf oder Kuchen aus dem wöchentlichen Eulenpäckchen."

„Kuchen", sage ich, „Kuchen wäre echt gut."

„Bin gleich wieder da", sagt er und huscht wie eine Katze aus dem Raum.

Ich liege immer noch da, als wäre ich nicht ich selbst. Die Schmerzen sind nahezu verschwunden, aber ich fühle mich so schwach, so jämmerlich schwach und mir ist kalt, so entsetzlich kalt. Fast eher in der Seele, als im Körper, obwohl der sich auch wie Marmor anfühlt.

Ich habe Hieratus nie gefragt, warum er ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht nach mir gesucht hat, habe mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Ich war damals einfach nur über seine Gegenwart und seine freundschaftliche Hilfe froh.

Mein Freund braucht nicht lange, um zurück zu kommen. Er hat den Kuchen dabei und eine frische Flasche mit Wasser.

„Kannst du dich alleine aufsetzen?" fragt er vorsichtig.

Er weis, dass ich mich nicht gerne anfassen lasse. Er mag kein guter Schüler sein, aber er ist alles andere als dumm und manche Dinge begreift er geradezu unheimlich schnell, auch ohne, dass man groß und breit darüber reden muss. Er versteht vieles einfach ohne Worte. Ich versuche, in die Höhe zu kommen, aber ich bin zu schwach. Er knüllt seinen Umhang zusammen und stopft ihn mir in den Rücken. Dabei berührt er unabsichtlich meine klamme Haut.

„Himmel, Kumpel", meint er und klingt entsetzt. „Du bist kalt wie Eis."

Er springt auf und läuft wieder zur Tür hinaus.

„_Kalt wie Eis_", dieses Mal hat nicht die kleine Stimme diese Worte gesagt, sondern mein Freund.

Die Worte hallen in mir nach und ich starre verloren ins Leere. Schnell ist Hieratus wieder da. Er hat seine und meine Decke aus dem Schlafsaal dabei. Die eine packt er bis unter meine Achseln über mich, die andere legt er mir um die Schultern. Den blutigen Morgenmantel wirft er achtlos in eine Ecke. Langsam wird mir etwas wärmer - auch in der Seele - seine Fürsorge rührt mich und tut mir so unendlich gut. Noch nie hat sich jemand so um mich gekümmert, immer war ich mit mir alleine, wenn ich litt.

Er drückt mir den Kuchen in die Hand und ich fange an zu essen. Er sieht mir zu, scheint zu überlegen, genau zu überlegen. Schließlich fängt er an zu sprechen, sehr vorsichtig und tastend.

„Severus, es ist deine Sache, was du mit deinem Körper anstellst, aber ich halte das, was du gemacht hast für – äh - keine gute Idee."

Ich muss ihm Recht geben. Diese Idee war wirklich nicht toll. So dreckig ist es mir echt noch nie gegangen. Als ich nicht antworte, spricht er weiter.

„Weist du, ich habe dir gerne geholfen, aber mit deiner Sexualität musst du selber fertig werden. Dabei kann ich dir wirklich nicht helfen. Ich glaube echt nicht, dass es auf Dauer eine Lösung ist, sich den Rücken zu zerfetzen…"

„Das letzte Mal hat es fast ein Jahr geholfen…"

„Du hast das schon mal gemacht?"

„Du hast doch die Narben selbst gesehen."

„Stimmt. Deswegen wolltest du mir damals keine Antwort geben."

Ich senke die Augen und nicke. Es ist zwar nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber sie genügt.

„Es war mir zu peinlich."

„Peinlich! Himmel, Severus! _Peinlich_? Ich halte es für ziemlich verdreht, aber peinlich? Wie bist du überhaupt auf diese beknackte Idee gekommen?"

„In der Bibliothek stehen Bücher über das Mittelalter, über Hexenjagden, Klöster und Mönche…"

„Ach, aus diesen Mistschwarten."

„Du kennst die Bücher?"

Ich bin wirklich überrascht, das hätte ich Hieratus nicht zugetraut.

„Weist du, auch bei mir zu Hause stehen Bücher und wenn ich auch sonst nicht viel kann, _lesen_ kann ich dann doch und es hat auch seine Vorteile, wenn sich keiner um einen kümmert."

Ich schaue ihn an, wie ein Fabeltier. Knautschhörnige Schnarchschnauze oder so. Er lacht leise vor sich hin, als er meinen erstaunten Blick bemerkt.

„Weist du, Alter, in den Büchern steht nicht alles. Es gibt moderne Kommentare dazu und die habe ich auch gelesen. Dort steht, dass wenn man eine Peitsche _richtig_ einsetzt, erzielt man das Gegenteil des Gewünschten - Es wirkt erregend."

Ich nicke.

„Ich weis", muss ich zugeben.

„Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass dir nach dieser Prügelorgie noch einer abgegangen ist, oder?"

„Doch und jetzt habe ich eine ganze Zeit lang meine Ruhe."

„Severus, mein Alter, du hast wirklich einen ganz schönen Knall." Aber er klingt nicht wütend oder entsetzt. Er klingt irgendwie amüsiert und fast bewundernd. „Hast du noch große Schmerzen?"

„Nein, mein Trank ist wirklich gut, aber ich fühle mich schrecklich schwach."

„Hast du noch Hunger? Soll ich noch was zum Essen besorgen?"

Ich horche in mich hinein.

„Nee, einstweilen bin ich satt. Sag mal, wie lange glaubst du, können wir uns hier verstecken?"

„Hmm, bis Montag früh, vermute ich, dann fällt unser Fehlen im Unterricht auf."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es so lange gut geht?"

„Ja, wer sollte uns schon vermissen?"

„Auch wieder wahr."

„Sag mal - was anderes – wie gut bist du eigentlich darin Zaubertränke zu brauen?"

„Ziemlich gut. Ich mochte später Trankmeister in St Mungos werden."

„Große Pläne, aber das finde ich echt gut. Sag mal, warst du letztes Jahr dafür verantwortlich, dass es Potter und seinen Freunden nach den Prüfungen so schlecht geworden ist? Filch hat tagelang geflucht, weil er den Gestank nicht aus dem Klo raus gebracht hat."

„Ja, das war ich."

Ich muss bei der Erinnerung an diese Szene kichern und auch Hieratus grinst sich eins.

„Das war eine feine Rache, das hat die ganze Triezerei wieder gut gemacht, oder?"

„Für letztes Jahr schon, aber dieses Jahr haben sie schon wieder was bei mir gut."

„Dir fällt schon was Geeignetes ein, Alter, ganz sicher."

Er grinst noch immer und auch ich grinse, dieses Mal ziemlich hinterhältig.

Ich kann mich noch immer fast nicht auf den Beinen halten, aber ich schleppe mich in den Unterricht. Hieratus hat ganz Recht: Wir würden vermisst werden. Er hat mich zwei Tage lang rührend in dieser Zelle gepflegt, hat Essen und Trinken besorgt und ist auch in der Nacht durch Schloss geschlichen. Ich kann ihm das Alles nicht hoch genug anrechnen, denn ich weis genau, wie viel Angst er hat, die Regeln zu brechen und für mich hat er inzwischen schon eine ganze Menge gebrochen.

Langsam, ganz langsam, wird er zu einem echten Freund, nicht nur ein Kumpel oder jemand, mit dem man sich unterhalten oder abhängen kann, sondern ein echter Freund.

Ich hinke etwas und bewege mich, wie auf Eiern. Wir haben Zaubertränke - das bedeutet Potter und Konsorten - und richtig, da stehen sie auch schon vor dem Verlies und starren mich an, sehen meine unbeholfenen Bewegungen.

„Nanu, Snivellus, was ist los?" fragt Black hämisch. „Für Quidditch trainiert und mal wieder vom Besen gefallen? Das letzte Mal seid ihr ja ganz schön eingegangen."

„Glaubst du wirklich, der alte Snivelly, wäre eine große Hilfe für seine Mannschaft?" erwidert Potter und klingt als wolle er wirklich eine Antwort haben und sich nicht nur über mich lustig machen.

„Nee", quietscht Pettigrew vergnügt, „aber für uns!"

Alle drei lachen. Aber wo, zum Teufel, steckt schon wieder Lupin? Ich starre sie einfach nur an.

„Und wenn es so wäre?" krächze ich und meine Stimme klingt noch immer fremd.

„Nanu", feixt Potter. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Im Stimmbruch?"

„Jetzt weis ich was los ist", grölt Black. „Er hat versucht zu singen und seine Leute hatten was dagegen! Haben sie dich vertrimmt, Snivelly?"

Erneutes Gelächter. Ich sag´s ja immer: Komisch wie ein Troll mit Zahnschmerzen, dieser Black. Hieratus will mich verteidigen, aber ich halte ihn mit einem Blick zurück. Ich fechte meine Kämpfe lieber alleine aus, denn ich will nicht, dass er sich die Feindschaft der Herumtreiber zuzieht. Will nicht, dass ihm was zustößt – er kann sich ja noch viel weniger wehren als ich. Er schaut mich durchdringend an.

„Vertraust du mir immer noch nicht?" fragen seine Augen mit einem furchtbar traurigen und verletzten Ausdruck.

„Doch", sagen die meinen verbindlich, „aber ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert."

Er versteht meinen beredeten Blick, nickt und lächelt zufrieden. Potter und seine Freunde haben den stummen Dialog bemerkt, aber wohl nicht verstanden. Gut so. Sie müssen nicht wissen, wie eng ich jetzt mit Hieratus befreundet bin. Bevor sie noch weitere Anspielungen machen können, geht die Tür zum Verlies auf und Professor Leech winkt uns herein.

Es dauert fast zwei Wochen, bis ich mich wieder normal bewegen kann, aber meine Jungenstimme ist für immer dahin. Sie schwankt zwar manchmal, ist aber viel tiefer geworden.

Weihnachten ist nah und ich will nicht nach Hause, also gehe ich zu Dumbledore und frage ihn, ob ich zu Hieratus nach Hause kann. Er meint, er habe nichts dagegen, aber ich müsse da schon meinen Vater fragen. Es sei noch keine Eule gekommen. Er schaut mich wieder traurig an. Weis er, was ich getan habe? Weis er, warum ich nicht nach Hause will? Ich hoffe nicht…

Ich schicke meinem Vater eine von den Schuleulen, die erste Eule, die ich überhaupt jemanden schicke. Wem hätte ich auch schon schreiben sollen? Dann warte ich auf die Antwort. Sie lautet nein. Aber wenn ich will, kann ich bis zu den Sommerferien in Hogwarts bleiben. Er kann mich ohnehin nicht brauchen, schreibt er, er habe jetzt viel zu tun, nun, da meine Mutter nicht mehr da sei.

Nun ja, Hogwarts ist auch nicht schlecht. Ich frage Hieratus, ob er über die Feiertage heimfährt und er muss den hoffnungsvollen Blick in meinen Augen gesehen und verstanden haben.

„Du?" fragt er.

„Nee, ich bleibe in Hogwarts."

„Dann bleibe ich auch. Daheim ist sowieso wieder nur Tote Hose."



Schneeballschlacht

Es ist wieder ein Hogsmeade Wochenende und wir wollen zusammen ins Dorf. Es ist schön, jemanden zu haben, mit dem man reden kann, auch wenn man nicht wirklich _alles _sagen darf. Es ist schön, jemand zu haben, der neben einem geht - einen Freund.

Wir stapfen einträchtig durch den hohen Pulverschnee. Meine Füße sind sofort wieder nass und klamm, taub und kaum mehr zu spüren. Hieratus hat wunderbare Fellstiefel von seinen Eltern bekommen. Sie sehen flauschig und warm aus. Sein Auge folgt meinem Blick, fällt dann auf mein Schuhwerk.

„Himmel, Alter", meint er daraufhin. „Du hast ja noch immer diese uralten, ausgelatschten Treter an. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Ich zucke die Schultern. Hieratus kennt natürlich die wahre Antwort und nickt, dann besteht er darauf, dass wir ins Schloss zurückgehen, damit er mir seine alten Stiefel geben kann. Alt? Die Dinger sehen nagelneu aus. Wieder versteht er meinen erstaunten Blick, ohne dass ich was sage.

„Mir sind die schon zu klein, darum haben mir meine Leute neue geschickt, als ich sie darum gebeten habe. Passen sie dir?"

Passen? Sollen Schuhe denn passen? Ich habe gedacht, es reicht schon, wenn man welche hat, die man halbwegs anziehen kann. Wie schon gesagt, meine Leute scheinen wirklich sehr arm zu sein. Hat kaum mal neue Kleidung für mich gegeben (nur wenn ich so weit gewachsen war, dass ich mein Zeug beim besten Willen nicht mehr anziehen konnte – und dann waren die Sachen auch nicht neu) und meine Eltern tragen schon die gleichen Sachen, seit ich denken kann. Hab es nie gewagt, danach zu fragen.

Ich teste die Dinger, wackle mit den Zehen und sie sitzen wie angegossen.

„Klasse", sage ich und grinse ihn an.

Er grinst zurück, freut sich. Wir machen uns wieder auf den Weg nach draußen auf das winterliche Gelände. So kann es also sein, durch den Schnee zu gehen: Wunderbar angenehm und trocken. Ich bin mit meinen Gedanken vollständig bei meinen warmen Füßen, da trifft mich plötzlich etwas am Hinterkopf. Etwas Kaltes, Hartes. Ich wirble herum. Es sind mal wieder die Herumtreiber. Sie stehen fröhlich grinsend da und haben einen Stapel Schneebälle wurfbereit. Weitere Bälle fliegen auf uns zu. Ich weiche pfeilschnell nach rechts aus, Hieratus nach links. Sofort haben auch wir den weichen Schnee zu Kugeln zusammen gedrückt und werfen zurück.

Ist nicht gerade fair - vier gegen zwei - und Hieratus zielt erbärmlich schlecht, trotzdem macht es irgendwie Spaß. Das nasse Zeug klatscht uns auf die Umhänge, an die Köpfe, ins Gesicht. Sie werfen wie die Verrückten und wir stehen ihnen um nichts nach. Ein regelrechter Hagel aus Schneebällen. Einige Bälle treffen dick mit Schnee bedeckte Bäume, die ihre Last wie einen Wasserfall auf uns herunter prasseln lassen. Das lenkt uns natürlich ab, daher fällt es den Anderen leicht, näher zukommen, außerdem sind sie einfach in der Überzahl, denn auch Lupin macht dieses Mal begeistert mit.

Irgendwer kreischt „Die brauchen ein Bad!"

Und plötzlich sind sie über uns, werfen uns in den Schnee. Pettigrew und hält Hieratus nieder und Lupin stopft ihm Schnee unter die Kleidung. Potter kniet auf meinen Schultern, Black auf meinen Beinen. Gemeinsam schieben und kleistern sie mir das nasse, weiße Zeug überall hin. In den Kragen, ins Gesicht, in die Haare. Black zieht mir die Robe hoch und stopft mir die kalte Substanz handvoll weise in die Unterhose. Neben mir höre ich, wie Hieratus sich wehrt. Er strampelt und keucht, kann sich aber nicht befreien, dennoch scheinen sie ihm nicht ernsthaft weh zu tun. Mein Freund ist zwar ungewöhnlich stark, aber alles andere als ein Kämpfer.

Auch ich versuche mich zu wehren, aber Potter hat meine Oberarme regelrecht an den Boden genagelt und Black meine Beine. Der Schnee schmilzt sehr schnell in meiner Körperwärme, durchweicht meine Robe, meine Unterhose. Schließlich haben sie genug und trollen sich lachend und feixend. Ich bin klatschnass und mir ist kalt, meine Haare triefen und hängen mir ins Gesicht, wie feuchtes Stroh. Hieratus setzt sich schwer atmend auf.

„Mistkerle!" keucht er uns seine Augen funkeln wild.

Als ich ihn ansehe, kann ich nicht anders. Ich pruste lauthals los und zeige mit dem Finger auf ihn, biege mich vor Lachen. Er sieht aus, wie eine gebadete Katze. Er, dieser adrette, gepflegte Junge … also wirklich, es sieht einfach zu komisch aus. Er schaut mich verdutzt an. Dann fängt er auch an, zu kichern. Wahrscheinlich sehe ich um keinen Deut besser aus, als er. Seine Augen funkeln nun wie ein ganzer Christbaum.

Plötzlich krümmen wir uns vor Lachen, krabbeln durch den zertrampelten Schnee aufeinander zu und schlagen uns gegenseitig auf die Schultern. Wir keuchen schwer, Hieratus laufen vor lauter Lachen Tränen übers Gesicht und er schnappt nach Luft. Es dauert eine Weile, bis wir uns wieder einigermaßen gefasst haben, dann ziehen wir uns gegenseitig hoch.

„Gehen wir noch mal zurück", keucht Hieratus und gluckst noch immer.

„Hast Recht", sage ich und kichere auch. „Wir sind klatschnass."

Wir gehen uns trockenlegen.

Dieses Mal bin ich auf Potter und seine Freunde nicht wirklich sauer. Es war ein herrlicher Spaß, auch wenn sie mal wieder gewonnen haben. Schnell haben wir uns umgezogen und sind wieder trocken. Wir beschließen, in die Drei Besen zu gehen und uns mit heißem Butterbier aufzuwärmen. Wir sitzen an einem der Tische und schlürfen die erhitzte Köstlichkeit.

„Weist du", murmelt Hieratus, „mir ist schon klar, dass die Schneeballschlacht als Bosheit gedacht war, aber ich finde, dass sie wirklich ein Riesenspaß war."

„Hast Recht", gebe ich zur Antwort. „Ich fand es auch recht amüsant. Hast du den Schneeball gesehen, den ich Pettigrew direkt in seine Visage geklatscht habe?"

„Ja, der ist regelrecht explodiert. Der Kleine hat ausgesehen, wie eine gebadete Ratte. Hast du den gesehen, mit dem ich Black getroffen habe?"

„Yeah."

„Eigentlich wollte ich ja Potter treffen", gibt er achselzuckend zu. „Aber egal, ich meine, Black ist auch recht."

Ich nicke, grinse, meine Augen funkeln, genau wie die von Hieratus. Das heiße Butterbier wärmt mir den Körper und unser Lachen die Seele.

Wenn ich später an diesen Tag denke, muss ich sagen, dass es einer der Besten meiner Jugend war. Soviel harmlosen Spaß hatte ich bis heute nie wieder und ich denke nicht, dass sich in Zukunft was daran ändern wird – und ich weis auch nicht, ob das in meinem Alter noch angemessen wäre – wohl eher nicht – inzwischen habe ich schließlich einen gewissen Ruf zu verlieren...

Es ist Nacht, die Nacht nach Hogsmeade, die Nacht vor Weihnachten. Ich liege in meinem Himmelbett und kann wieder Mal nicht einschlafen (als ob das was Neues wäre). Die Schneeballschlacht geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Hieratus hat Recht, sie war als Bosheit gedacht, aber es war eine harmlose Bosheit, verglichen mit dem, was wir uns sonst gegenseitig antun. Und ich denke, eigentlich war es für uns _alle_ ein Riesenspaß.

Plötzlich kommen mir wieder Blacks Berührungen in den Sinn. Seine Hände voller Schnee, wie er ihn unter meine Robe stopft, in meine Unterhose. Seine langen, schlanken Finger, wie sie ganz nebenbei über meinen Körper streifen. Wenn er wüsste, was er damit bei mir auslöst, würde er es sicher bleiben lassen.

Meine Hände gleiten wie von selbst unter mein Nachthemd, schieben es hoch, gleiten über meine vorstehenden Rippen, meinen dürren Leib. Meine Haut beginnt zu prickeln. Was mache ich da eigentlich? Meine Hände? Blacks Hände?

Ich höre Hieratus regelmäßige Atemzüge, sein leises Schnarchen. Wir beide sind die Einzigen in unserem Schlafsaal, die Anderen sind alle heimgefahren und mein Freund schläft tief und fest. Er muss von der Balgerei müde sein.

Meine Finger gleiten weiter über meine Haut. Ein wirklich angenehmes Gefühl. Eigenartig. Ungewohnt. Niemand hat mich je gestreichelt. Die Fummelei meines Vaters war immer grob, widerlich, mir verhasst, kein bisschen sanft. Das ist ganz anders. Black ist selbst dann viel sanfter als mein Vater, wenn er richtig grob ist. Meine Hände finden meinen Penis, meine Hoden. Streicheln, ertasten das flaumige Haar dort unten. Angenehm. Mein Schwanz wird hart, steif. Angenehm. Meine Hände? Blacks Hände? Egal. Es ist angenehm. Streicheln. Die weiche, vernarbte Haut berühren. Meine Gedanken treiben. Ich bin müde, sehr müde. Aber der Schlaf will nicht kommen. Dafür kommt es mir. Die heiße, klebrige Brühe spritzt über meine Hände, auf meine Bettdecke, mein Laken. Ich taste nach meinem Zauberstab. „_Scougify_!" murmle ich träge.

Das macht alles sauber. Haben wir erst vor Kurzen in Zauberkunst gelernt, ist einfacher, als wieder in das kalte Bad zu latschen. Meine Augenlider sind schwer. Müde, so müde. Mein Blut rauscht noch in meinen Ohren. Es war ein ziemlich heftiger Orgasmus.

Meine Gedanken laufen ineinander, auseinander, meine Augen fallen zu und endlich, endlich kann ich für ein paar Stunden schlafen.



Rankige Runkelrüben

Wieder vergeht die Zeit, wie sie es immer tut. Schneller, als ich es glauben kann, sind die Ferien vorbei und der Unterricht hat wieder begonnen. Ich habe mit Hieratus gelernt, Schach gespielt, geplaudert, hin und wieder auch gelacht. Es ist schön, einen Freund zu haben, schön, nicht mehr ganz so einsam zu sein.

Meine Verletzungen von der letzten Prügelorgie sind wieder völlig verheilt, aber natürlich sind die Narben geblieben. Die Schweinkram Träume über Lily bleiben aus, aber dafür spukt jetzt erneut Black durch meinen Schlaf. Egal.

Ich sollte mit dem Stacheldraht wirklich besser aufpassen, die Risse in meinem Penis haben höllisch beim Pissen gebrannt. Eh Makulatur. Der Stacheldraht ist aus dem Baderaum verschwunden und ich habe keinen anderen – werde auch keinen mehr suchen ... denke ich mal...

Wir sitzen mal wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielen Schach - Hieratus und ich. Langsam werde ich richtig gut. Es hätte mir schon von Anfang an klar sein sollen, dass mein Freund nicht dumm sein kann, so gut, wie der Schach spielt. Trotzdem ist er an Hogwarts irgendwie fehl am Platz. Er ist ein Denker, ein künstlerischer Typ, Maler oder Bildhauer oder so. Aber ein Zauberer? Ich weis nicht. Dennoch bin ich echt froh, dass er da ist. Er zeigt mir Spielzüge für Fortgeschrittene.

„Du hilfst mir beim Unterricht und ich bringe dir bei, wie man richtig Schach spielt", hat er mal zu mir gesagt und ich war sofort damit einverstanden.

Meine Gedanken sind weit von unserem Spiel weg getrieben. Potter und die anderen Herumtreiber. Ich brauche noch eine Revange…

„Severus? Ey, Severus? - Erde an Severus, wo bist du?"

Ich schrecke hoch und schaue in die fragenden braunen Augen meines Gegenübers.

„Du warst meilenweit weg. Ist was?"

„Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Du weist schon, Potter und sein Klüngel…"

„Ach so und ist dir schon was eingefallen?"

„Nee, noch nicht."

„Denkst du noch mal an einen Zaubertrank?"

„Nee, irgendwie sollte es was anderes sein."

„Vielleicht irgendeine hübsche Verwandlung. Du weist schon, so als bleibendes Andenken…"

„Keine schlechte Idee, aber du weist, ich bin ein ziemlich mieser Verwandler. Meine Spezialität sind nun mal Zaubertränke."

„Schon, aber deine Fähigkeiten müssten doch reichen. Zumindest für Radieschen in den Ohren oder ´ne ähnliche Nettigkeit."

Ich muss laut lachen. _Radieschen in den Ohren_ - die Idee ist wirklich zu komisch.

„Nicht schlecht, aber die Spur sollte besser nicht zu uns zurückführen."

Er schaut mich nachdenklich an.

„Lass mich mal überlegen … welche Fächer haben wir gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors … Zaubertränke … Pflege magischer Geschöpfe … das war´s dann auch schon ... Fliegen – aber da bist du immer krank und Potter hat keinen Unterricht, weil er Quidditch spielt."

„Beim alten Leech lasse ich mich besser nicht auf irgendwelche Schwachheiten ein."

„Yeah, der ist echt unheimlich."

„Nee, das ist nicht der Grund. Der Alte hat mir schon zu oft geholfen, der ist so ungefähr der Letzte, dem ich dumm kommen oder enttäuschen möchte."

„Hmm, dann also bei Kettleburn, oder?"

„Yeah, der ist immer so mit seinen Ungeheuern beschäftigt, dass er noch nicht mal merkt, wenn wir ihm alle auf der Nase rum tanzen."

Wir diskutieren weiter und planen unseren Anschlag. Lachen, feixen. Es macht riesigen Spaß, etwas mit einem Freund auszuhecken.

Es wird doch keine Verwandlung sein. Ich bin einfach nicht gut genug und außerdem würde es auch zu lange dauern, vier Leute nacheinander zu verhexen. Aber es geht auch mit einem Pülverchen aus der Zaubertrankkiste. Gestoßene Krötenzehen, gepökelte Fliegenaugen, magische Pflanzensamen und noch ein paar andere Nettigkeiten. Gekocht, getrocknet, dann pulverisiert.

Die geheime Zelle, in der mich Hieratus damals gepflegt hat, ist bestens dafür geeignet. Es dauert fast einen Monat, bis ich ein Beutelchen mit dem Verwandlungspuder in den Händen halte. Nun, es sind keine Radieschen geworden, sondern die Tentakel einer rankigen Runkelrübe, aber Hieratus findet, dass das genau so gut ist und ich finde, er hat Recht.

Wir stehen bei Kettleburn und sehen ihm zu, wie er uns Einhörner vorführt. Die Mädchen stehen vorne und tätscheln das Tier, wir Jungs hinten. Einhörner sind etwas scheu männlichen Wesen gegenüber. Die beste Gelegenheit, meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, alle sind abgelenkt.

_Ganz vorsichtig jetzt, Severus. Nur nichts von dem Zeug auf die eigene Haut bringen – oder vielleicht doch? Dann wird keiner glauben, dass du mit der Sache etwas zu tun hast_.

Ich krame in der Tasche meiner Robe herum, bis ich das Beutelchen in die Finger bekomme, fummle mit einer Hand daran herum, bis ich das Zugband offen habe und etwas davon in meine Handfläche schütten kann. Gleichzeitig ziehe ich mich vorsichtig etwas hinter die anderen Jungs zurück, bis ich schließlich hinter der Gruppe stehe. Meine Hand juckt, meine Ohren fangen an zu zwicken. Das Pulver fängt verflixt schnell an zu wirken.

„Rasch jetzt", denke ich. „Bevor sich die Wirkung richtig zeigt."

Ich ziehe meine Hand aus der Tasche und puste das Pulver auf die Jungen. Es erreicht die Herumtreiber, Hieratus steht etwas abseits und bleibt verschont, aber es erwischt einen der beiden anderen Jungen aus unserem Schlafsaal. Dagegen steht der fünfte Junge aus Gryffindor auch außerhalb der Reichweite. Meine Hand juckt wie verrückt. Ich krame nach meinem Stab, er steckt neben dem Beutelchen, dann murmle ich: „_Evanesco!_" und Beutelchen samt restlichem Inhalt sind verschwunden.

Dann, plötzlich, bricht die Hölle los. Ranken wachsen aus meinen Ohren, winden sich um meinen Kopf, mein Gesicht, meine Haare. Sie fuchteln wild in der Luft herum und ich muss sie gewaltsam davon abhalten, mich zu erdrosseln – hätte nicht erwartet, dass das Zeug so rabiat sein könnte - meine Hand hat aufgehört zu jucken.

Nur Sekunden später greifen sich auch die anderen, die das Pulver erwischt hat, an die Köpfe. Sie kämpfen schon bald auch gegen die wild gewordenen Ranken und Pettigrew beginnt zu kreischen.

„Meine Ohren! _Meine Ohren!_ MEINE OHREN!"

Professor Kettleburn wirbelt herum, sieht nach, was die Störung verursacht hat. Er sieht sechs Jungs, die sich die Ohren halten, weil ihnen Pflanzententakel daraus hervor wuchern und die sich gegen das Grünzeug wehren. Sie benehmen sich wie die Trolle auf dem Bild von Boris dem Bekloppten, das im zweiten Stock hängt und hüpfen wie die Durchgeknallten über den Rasen.

„Du meine Güte, du meine Güte, was ist denn das?" stammelt Kettleburn. „Heftiger Pollenflug aus dem Verbotenen Wald? Ein Fluch? Ein Zauber? Schnell, schnell in den Krankenflügel mit euch, Madame Pomfrey bringt das schon wieder in Ordnung."

Er scheucht uns zum Schloss zurück und in die Räume von Madame Pomfrey. Die tut was sie kann, aber das Grünzeug, das ich mit dem Pulver gezüchtet habe, ist äußerst hartnäckig. Es gelingt ihr anfangs nur, die Ranken davon abzuhalten, uns zu erwürgen.

Die vier Gryffindors liegen in der einen Ecke des Raumes, wir beiden Slytherins in der anderen. Macnair redet nicht mit mir. Er brütet nur sauer vor sich hin. Wir liegen fast eine Woche alleine hier drinnen, bis die Quarantäne schließlich aufgehoben wird, da Madame Pom-frey eine Ansteckung ausschließen kann und Hieratus kann mich endlich besuchen kommen. Er hat mir das halbe Lager des Honigtopfs mitgebracht. Echt nett von ihm, typisch mein Freund. Er setzt sich dicht an mein Bett und flüstert:

„Severus, Alter, was ist schief gegangen?"

„Nichts. Ich habe meine Pläne nur etwas geändert", erwidere ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Hieratus Augen funkeln. Er hat sofort verstanden. Wie gesagt, er ist manchmal alles andere als dumm.

„Schlau!" meint er bewundernd. „Wie bist du das Pulver losgeworden?"

„Verschwindezauber _Evanesco_" murmle ich fast lautlos.

„Genial!"

Wir grinsen uns an und ich bin recht zufrieden mit mir, trotz der Ranken, die sich immer noch aus meinen Ohren winden. Dann höre ich eine Stimme aus der anderen Ecke des Raums.

„Nanu, Snivellus, Besuch?"

_Black._

Ich werfe ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Kann er denn keine Ruhe geben? Die Vier feixen schon die ganze Zeit, seit wir hier liegen. Verdirbt mir ein wenig die Laune. Klingt so, als wäre die ganze Sache auf ihrem Mist gewachsen. Ich fühle mich ein wenig in meiner Ehre getroffen, gebe aber trotzdem keine Antwort.

„Eine Verbesserung bewirkt das Ganze ja bei dir, Snivellus", lässt sich Potter hören. „Man kann deine fettigen Haare nicht mehr so gut sehen."

„Ich finde", piepst Pettigrew. „dass sogar sein Zinken kleiner wirkt, bei dem ganzen wuchernden Grünzeug." Sie lachen hämisch auf.

„Wie ihr meint", knurre ich. „Weist du was, Potter, endlich liegt _dein_ _Haar_ mal flach. Kommt wirklich gut. Aber dein Kopf ist ohnehin so aufgeblasen, dass ich mich wundere, dass du gerade gehen kannst, bei dem schweren Kürbis…"

„Halts Maul, Snivelly", faucht Black.

Oh ja, auf seinen besten Freund lässt der sicher nichts kommen, man kann ihn immer so schön aus der Reserve locken, wenn man Potter eingehend beleidigt – Er ist ja soo berechenbar...

„Verdammter Schleimbeutel!" fügt er noch an.

Lupin liegt hohläugig im Eck. Er sieht schlecht aus und letzte Nacht war er verschwunden.

„Wohin nur?" frage ich mich. „Wenn er wieder krank ist, liegt er doch schon im Krankenrevier – was also hat das zu bedeuten!"

„Lasst es sein", murmelt er heiser und klingt wirklich verdammt elend. „Das bringt doch nichts."

Sie hören auf ihn und beschäftigen sich wieder mit sich selbst, beginnen Karten zu spielen.

„Es glaubt wirklich keiner", flüstert Hieratus mir zu und grinst amüsiert und hinterhältig, „dass du etwas mit der Sache zu tun hast."

Es dauert noch drei weitere Tage, bis wir wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raus kommen - Morgen sollen wir entlassen werden. Die Nächte hier waren für mich nicht leicht. Ich kann ohnehin kaum schlafen, aber mit Black so nahe, wird alles noch viel schlimmer.

Ich verstehe meine eigenartige Vorliebe für diesen Burschen einfach nicht. Nacht für Nacht ist er durch meinen Halbschlaf gegeistert und hat mich sehr unruhig werden lassen. Ich konnte ja den Krankenflügel nicht verlassen. _Echt schlimm_…

Jetzt liege ich am Rücken im Bett und starre durch die Dunkelheit an die Decke. Ich höre die regelmäßigen   
Atemzüge der anderen Jungs, ihr leises Schnarchen, ihre zufälligen, raschelnden Bewegungen im Schlaf. Blacks Bett steht dem meinen am nächsten. Macnair wurde von seinen Eltern nach St Mungos gebracht (es heißt, dass Pomfrey etwas ungehalten darüber war. Na und? Wenn schon). Ich bin also auf meiner Seite alleine.

Meine Augen schweifen zu dem schlafenden Jungen hinüber. Er liegt halb auf der Seite, halb am Bauch. Seine Arme hat er unter seinem Kopf gefaltet und sein unverschämt hübsches Gesicht ist mir zugewandt – er sieht so friedlich aus. Es ist recht warm hier drinnen und seine Decke ist halb hinunter gerutscht, abgeworfen. Er hat sein Schlafanzugoberteil ausgezogen und schläft nur in der Hose. Ich würde so was nie wagen - meine entsetzlichen Narben – aber er kann es sich leisten und mehr als nur das.

Sein Atem bringt eine Haarsträhne zum Flattern, die über sein Gesicht gefallen ist. Mein Blick hängt wie gebannt an Black. Seine blasse Haut schimmert im Licht des abnehmenden Mondes. Sie wirkt so glatt, so hell, so edel. Meine Augen brennen, meine Kehle ist wie verdorrt und ich schlucke gewaltsam, da sie immer enger wird ... und nicht nur sie...

Ich wage es kaum, mich zu bewegen. Ich möchte den schlummernden Jungen um nichts in der Welt dazu veranlassen, aufzuwachen oder gar auf mich aufmerksam zu werden – ich will ihn einfach ungestört beobachten. Also schlucke ich erneut trocken und drehe mich ganz langsam um, bis ich fast auf dem Bauch liege. Mein Blick streift die drei anderen schlafenden Gestalten, sie sind ruhig, leise, träumen – wahrscheinlich sehr schöne Träume – wie könnte es auch anders sein? Die Alpträume sind ja alleine mein Schicksal...

Wie auch immer - Eigentlich interessieren mich die Jungs überhaupt nicht. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass sie nicht aufwachen werden. Nur Black interessiert mich wirklich.

Meine Augen suchen wieder seine ruhende Gestalt. Immer noch flattert sein schwarzes Haar in seinen Atemzügen. Es fasziniert mich. Unter mir rührt sich was,  
aber das habe ich irgendwie schon fast erwartet – schließlich kenne ich ja inzwischen die Reaktionen meines Körpers zu Genüge. Meine Hand gleitet klammheimlich unter meinen Körper, zu meinem steifen Penis und meine Augen kleben an Black.

„Nicht meine Hand. _Seine_!" fährt es mir wirr und gleichzeitig siedendheiß durch den Kopf.

Black bewegt sich leicht, eine Hand gleitet unter seinem Kopf hervor, rutscht vom Bett und baumelt aristokratisch über die Kante. Diese schlanke, elegante Hand mit den langen, sanften Fingern. Ich sehne mich so entsetzlich danach, sie an meinem Körper zu spüren, dass es schon wehtut.

„Du musst wirklich voll abartig sein", schießt es mir durch den Sinn, „wenn du von sowas komplett Abgedrehten träumst."

Meine Hand bewegt sich langsam, streichelt. Ich bin inzwischen recht geschickt darin geworden, mich zu befriedigen. Schnell oder langsam, ganz wie ich es will. Black bewegt sich wieder, dreht sich auf den Rücken. Die Decke gleitet vollkommen zu Boden. Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, es ist jetzt von mir abgewandt,  
aber seine langen Beine in der dünnen Schlafanzughose, die kann ich nur zu genau sehen. Ich kann genau zwischen seine Oberschenkel schauen, dorthin. wo sein Penis ein Zelt gebaut hat – von was er wohl träumen mag, wenn ihm sowas im Schlaf passiert? Er zieht das Bein an der mir abgewandten Seite an – es sieht verdammt ... _erotisch_ aus.

„Grundgütiger", fährt es mir durch den Sinn, „der schleppt ein ganz schön großes Ding mit sich rum."

Der Gedanke erregt mich nur noch mehr und dabei wird mir auch bewusst, dass das, was ich in der Hand halte, auch nicht gerade klein ist. Ich bin immer alleine zum Pinkeln gegangen und habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie andere Jungs so ausgestattet sind, aber was ist schon eine normale Größe bei so was? – Blöder Gedanke ... da kann man ja Komplexe kriegen...

Mir ist ganz eigenartig zu Mute. Sonst waren es immer nur Phantasien, aber jetzt…

Er steht ihm genau so, wie mir und es ist fast, als würden wir es miteinander machen. Allein der Gedanke ist so verflixt heftig und treibt mich fast in den Wahnsinn. Ich schwitze unter meiner Decke. Egal. Meine freie Hand gleitet an meinem Körper hinunter, über meine knochigen Hüften, meine schmalen Oberschenkel…

Meine Augen müssen in der Dunkelheit regelrecht leuchten, so sehr brennen sie vor lauter Starren. Der schlafende Junge bewegt sich wieder, die Schnur an seiner Hose geht auf und sein Ding ragt in die Höhe, unbehindert vom Stoff. Groß, glatt, silbrig schimmernd im Mondlicht. Mir läuft ein heißkalter Schauder über den Rücken.

Das alles ist auf eine fast schaurige Art sinnlich. So heimlich, so riskant. Jederzeit kann einer der anderen Jungs wach werden und mitbekommen, was ich hier mache, aber die Gefahr erregt mich irgendwie noch mehr. Mein Unterleib zuckt und ich ergieße mich heftig in mein Nachthemd. Mein leises Stöhnen ersticke ich im Kissen, beiße hinein – ich bin geübt darin, solche Leute zu unterdrücken.

Auch auf dem anderen Bett beginnt ein Körper zu zucken, wirft sich auf die andere Seite und ich kann nur noch einen schmalen, glatten Rücken sehen. _Schade_.

Ich seufze, drehe mich auch auf die andere Seite und schlafe tatsächlich ein.



„Lass die Finger von Lily!"

Die Osterferien kommen näher. Da Hieratus weis, dass ich in Hogwarts bleibe, bleibt er auch, aber er ist in letzter Zeit immer irgendwie seltsam und beinahe schon bedrückt und so entschließe ich mich, ihn zu fragen, was er hat - auch mein Freund redet nicht über alles, was ihn bekümmert. Ich muss es schon selbst bemerken und dann nachfragen und genau das tue ich jetzt auch. Er schaut mich mit seinen großen, traurigen, braunen Hundeaugen an und sagt:

„Ich weis nicht recht, wie ich es dir beibringen soll, Severus, Kumpel."

„Komm, red schon", dränge ich ihn sanft und aufmunternd – so kann ich mich nur ihm gegenüber benehmen – zu keinem anderen hätte ich soviel Vertrauen mich auch nur in diesem geringen Maße zu öffnen.

„Nun ja, meine Eltern wollen mich für zwei Jahre nach Dumstrang schicken", erwidert er immer noch traurig. „Sie waren auch dort. Alle aus meiner Familie waren dort und daher soll ich auch gehen – Sie haben mich damals dort nicht angenommen, aber jetzt wurde vom dortigen Schulleiter einem Austausch zugestimmt und meine Eltern waren begeistert von dieser tollen Gelegenheit..."

„Dumstrang?" frage ich keuchend, abgewürgt und entsetzt. „Was soll das heißen: _Zwei Jahre nach Dumstrang_?"

Meine Stimme klingt wie das Quieken eines Mädchens beim Anblick einer Ratte – Shit, ist das peinlich, schnell einmal geräuspert.

„Nun, das ist eine andere Zaubererschule, irgendwo im Osten. Soll dort eine erstklassige Ausbildung geben…"

„Musst du?" frage ich und mir ist, als wolle mir das Herz brechen und alles Räuspern hat nicht viel geholfen, ich klinge immer noch erstickt.

Ich habe mich inzwischen so an seine Gesellschaft gewöhnt, dass ich es mir gar nicht vorstellen kann, ohne ihn hier zu sein.

„Wer liebt, leidet", flüstert die kleine Stimme nüchtern in mir – sie hat es ja schon immer gewusst, dennoch war sie jetzt sehr lange still und mir wird plötzlich klar, dass Freundschaft auch so was wie Liebe ist.

„Ich kann mich kaum weigern", sagt Hieratus traurig. „Meine Eltern halten schon so kaum was von mir und wenn ich nein sage, könnten sie es sich überlegen, mich aus der Familie auszustoßen."

„Um Himmels Willen, Hieratus", platze ich entsetzt heraus – sowas soll er auf keinen Fall nur für mich riskieren. „Dann musst du gehen. Es tut mir weh, aber du solltest dir echt wegen mir keinen Ärger mit deinen Eltern einhandeln – das will ich nicht."

„Ich bin so froh, dass du es verstehst", erwidert er dankbar und schnieft ein bisschen. „Ich schicke dir jede Woche ne Eule und erzähle dir, wie es dort so ist."

„Und ich schreib dir, was hier los ist. Welchen Ärger ich mit Potter habe und was ich mir dagegen so alles einfallen lasse."

Meine Stimme klingt immer noch heiser und belegt. Er strahlt mich unter Tränen an. Noch nie hat mir etwas so sehr das Herz zerrissen, wie dieser treue, traurige Hundeblick. Wir schweigen einige Zeit, dann will erm ich wohl ein wenig aufmuntern und sagt:

„Weist du was, Severus, morgen ist wieder ein Hogsmeade Wochenende, da lassen wir zwei es noch mal so richtig krachen."

„Schön", meine ich und lächle ihn bedrückt an.

„Hogsmeade", denke ich, „was soll ich nur in den nächsten beiden Jahren ohne ihn in Hogsmeade machen?"

Hieratus hat doch immer gezahlt und ich habe kein eigenes Geld. _Mist! _Doch er scheint mal wieder meine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Sei jetzt nicht beleidigt, wenn ich dir das jetzt anbiete", murmelt er nämlich.

Ich schaue ihn groß an.

„Was?" frage ich.

„Ich lass dir etwas Gold da" und als er meinen etwas gequälten Blick sieht „Du kannst es mir ja zurückzahlen, wenn du später erst mal Trankmeister in St Mungos bist."

„Mensch, Alter, dein Angebot ist mir entsetzlich peinlich…" nuschle ich verlegen.

„Das ist mir schon klar, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du auf Hogsmeade verzichten musst, nur weil ich nicht da bin – wir hatten doch dort immer soviel Spaß..."

„Danke", sage ich einfach – mir fehlen die Worte, aber ich habe noch nie etwas ehrlicher gemeint.

Er strahlt mich an, seine Hundeaugen funkeln, als hätte ich ihm ein Geschenk gemacht, nicht er mir.

In gewisser Weise habe ich das wohl auch. Ich habe ihm meine Freundschaft und mein Vertrauen geschenkt und das war für ihn wohl ziemlich wichtig. Ich verstehe es bis heute noch nicht ganz und damals habe ich es noch weniger verstanden. Ich hatte mein Leben lang Probleme mit Gefühlen und zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen welcher Art auch immer. Hatte nur gelernt zu träumen und zu begehren, aber ‚_Liebe'_ war für mich ein Wort, das nur wenig oder gar nichts mit mir zu tun hatte. Weder, dass ich lieben könnte, noch dass mich jemand lieben könnte – und daran hat sich auch bis heute nichts geändert...

Das Hogsmeade Wochenende fällt auf meinen vierzehnten Geburtstag und ich habe Hieratus nie gesagt, wann ich Geburtstag habe, aber irgendwie muss er es wohl herausgefunden haben, denn kaum sind wir im Dorf angekommen, packt er mich am Ärmel und zieht mich zu einem Laden.

„Was wollen wir hier, Hieratus?" frage ich verdutzt.

„Dir dein Geburtstagsgeschenk kaufen."

„Woher weist du…?" Ich bin echt verblüfft und es ist wirklich nicht leicht, mich noch zu verblüffen.

„Hab nachgefragt", grinst er verschmitzt.

Das Ganze scheint ihm einen Riesenspaß zu machen.

„Und was wollen wir kaufen? Ich hab doch schon die Roben und die Stiefel von dir."

„Genau, die Stiefel. Es ist schon April und du hast immer noch diese Stiefel an. Wir suchen dir ein Paar Sommerschuhe aus."

Wir stehen vor dem Laden und diskutieren. Ich bin knallrot geworden und Hieratus weis, dass mir das Ganze schrecklich unangenehm ist, aber er möchte mir einfach helfen.

„Hör mal, Alter, du weist, was ich alles über dich weis und ich bin wirklich dein Freund. Es muss dir echt nicht peinlich sein, wenn ich dir was zum Geburtstag schenken will – das ist normal und das macht man unter Freunden einfach so..."

„Ja, mein Freund – das macht man so", denke ich, „Aber woher soll ich denn sowas wissen – ich hatte noch nie Freunde außer dir ... und du weist echt eine ganze Menge über mich, aber wenn du alles wüsstest, würdest du sicher vor Abscheu schreiend davonlaufen."

Laut sage ich jedoch:

„Na gut. Ich freue mich ja auch, aber trotzdem..." versuche ich erneut, ihn davon abzubringen – ich bin es nicht wert, dass er sich solche Gedanken um mich macht.

„Kein ‚trotzdem'", besteht er. „Gehen wir rein."

Er sucht für mich ein paar schwarze Halbschuhe aus, die genau so gut passen, wie die Stiefel, sogar noch besser, denn ich bin wieder ein bisschen gewachsen und die Stiefel drücken schon ein bisschen. Mit einer Tüte unterm Arm gehen wir durchs Dorf und ich habe die neuen Schuhe bereits an. Hieratus schleppt mich zum Honigtopf und kauft den halben Laden leer.

„Komm", meint er und zieht mich zu unserem grasbewachsenen Hügel hinüber.

Wir sitzen in der Sonne und lassen uns das süße Zeug schmecken. Wir schweigen, sitzen Schulter an Schulter da und leisten uns einfach nur Gesellschaft. Ich mag gar nicht an die nächsten zwei Jahre denken, wenn ich hier alleine sitzen muss. Ich mag ihm das gar nicht sagen, er hat sich gestern schon mies genug gefühlt. Trotzdem möchte ich ihm irgendwie mitteilen, was er mir bedeutet, aber mir fallen keine geeigneten Worte ein. Also schweige ich weiterhin und komme mir so schrecklich hilflos vor.

Selbst heute kann ich nicht wirklich über Gefühle sprechen - sie sind so unquantifizierbar und so schwer zu beschreiben – doch damals war ich vollkommen unfähig dazu. _Sorry, Hieratus, mein Freund, ich wünschte, ich hätte dir besser sagen können, was du mir wirklich bedeutest. Doch dazu ist es schon viele Jahre zu spät ... und das bereue ich zu Tiefst..._

Bald ist die Tüte leer und wir beschließen, uns noch ein Butterbier in den Drei Besen zu genehmigen. Das Pub ist rappelvoll, aber wir finden noch einen Platz in einer Ecke. Hieratus holt die Flaschen und wir prosten uns zu. Wir haben seit über einer Stunde kein Wort mehr gewechselt und scheinen beide nicht zu wissen, was wir sagen sollen.

„Hey, Alter, blas nicht soviel Trübsal", sagt er plötzlich mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Noch bin ich ja nicht weg uns bleiben noch über zwei Monate und danach bin ich auch nicht aus der Welt. Wir sehen uns ja wieder…"

Ich lächle ihn traurig und verzerrt an – es muss eine echte Grimasse sein, aber er sieht wohl nur das Lächeln.

„Ich weis nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll, was mir unsere Freundschaft bedeutet…"

„Musst nichts sagen, wenn du nicht willst…"

„Nee, ich will unbedingt, weis nur nicht wie. Weis nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es ist so unheimlich schwierig, die richtigen Worte zu finden … Weißt du, ich hatte nie Freunde. _Nie_. Ich war immer alleine, einsam. War immer der Schleimbeutel, der Junge, der in einem Kartoffelsack rum läuft. So schäbig. War immer das Kind … _verfemter_… - ja, das ist das richtige Wort - Eltern. Meine ganze Familie wurde immer gemieden, war regelrecht verhasst, hatte einen üblen Ruf und dann unsere elende Armut...

Dich hat das nie gestört, du hast mich immer genommen, wie ich bin, hast einfach versucht, mich zu verstehen. Sowas hab ich noch nie zuvor erlebt.

Und dann, als du mir die Roben geschenkt hast, weil mir meine zu klein und so furchtbar schäbig, alt und abgetragen waren und als du mir dann auch noch so sehr geholfen hast, als ich damals im Baderaum diesen Mist gebaut habe, ohne vor mir zurückzuschrecken - Ich hab gar nicht gewusst, was ein richtiger Freund überhaupt ist, was echte Freundschaft überhaupt bedeutet.

Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich die Herumtreiber immer um ihre Freundschaft, um ihr Miteinander, beneidet habe - Nicht um die Personen, verstehst du, um die Beziehung, die sie haben…"

Ich schüttle nachdenklich den Kopf, finde keine geeigneten Worte mehr. Jeder einzelne Satz fällt mir so wahnsinnig schwer. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich mich nackt vor ihm ausziehen müssen. Aber dann fällt mir ein, dass er mich schon lange nackt gesehen hat - nackt und blutend - und er ist nie vor mir zurückgewichen.

„Brauchst nicht weiter zu reden", sagt er leise.

Er hebt die Hand als, wolle er sie mir auf den Arm legen, überlegt es sich aber dann anders. Er weis, dass ich es nicht mag, angefasst zu werden. _Ach, Hieratus… _in einer Situation wie dieser würde ich deine Berührung durchaus akzeptieren und nicht zurück zucken.

„Ich verstehe schon, was du meinst. Ich empfinde genau so. Belassen wir es dabei. Ich weis, dass es dir schwer fällt über Gefühle zu reden", endet er.

Ich schaue ihn musternd an.

„Danke", sage ich leise.

Er nickt und lächelt. Ich lächle dankbar zurück.

Plötzlich werden wir aus unseren Gedanken gerissen. Ohne dass wir es bemerkt hätten, sind Potter und seine Freunde an unseren Tisch herangetreten. Sie drängen uns in die Ecke und besetzen die anderen Stühle.

„Auf ein Wort", faucht Potter und klingt verflixt wütend.

Was ist denn los? In letzter Zeit haben wir uns doch gar nichts angetan - Seit der Sache mit den Ranken und da wissen sie nicht, dass ich es war. Ich bin ihnen noch nicht mal im Schloss nachgeschlichen, war lieber mit Hieratus zusammen.

„Was willst du, Potter?" platze ich ungehalten heraus.

Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich nicht weis, was in ihm vorgeht und warum er so handelt, wie er es tut - gewöhnlich ist er nämlich nur zu durchschaubar – ich kann es nicht leiden, im Dunklen zu tappen ... na ja, wenn es um andere geht – ich könnte nämlich nicht behaupten, dass ich mich selbst immer so wirklich verstehen würde, aber das tut jetzt nichts zu Sache...

„Ich hab gesehen, wie du schon jahrelang Lily nachstarrst. Die ist mein Mädel", schnarrt er nämlich.

„Weis sie das denn auch? Dass sie dein Mädel ist?" gebe ich sarkastisch zurück.

Ich scheine einen Nerv getroffen zu haben, denn er zuckt zusammen und seine Augen werfen wütende Blitze auf mich. Ich weis, dass die Beiden sich häufig streiten, besonders wenn Potter sich wieder mal wie ein Trottel aufführt und alle verhext, die seinen Weg kreuzen – Lili mag das nämlich nicht...

„Das mache ich ihr schon noch klar, das soll nicht deine Sorge sein. Lass einfach deine schmierigen Finger von ihr, Snivellus."

„Ich halte Lily für ein Mädel, das selber entscheidet, was sie will, Potter", schnarre ich zurück. „und nicht unbedingt das tut, was du meinst."

„Hör, dir das an, James", sagt Black schneidend. „Der alte Snivelly macht sich doch glatt Hoffnungen auf eine einzigartige Perle wie Lily."

Ich werde rot und stinksauer. Jetzt hat er bei mir einen Nerv getroffen, denn ich bewundere und verehre Lily Evans schon seit ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe,  
aber nur aus der Ferne, nur aus der Ferne.

Dann fällt mir plötzlich der Traum von der Lilyelfe ein, ich werde noch röter und ein schiefes Grinsen verzerrt meine Gesichtszüge.

„Es stimmt also", faucht Potter, als er meinen Ausdruck sieht. „Ich warne dich nur dieses eine Mal: Lass deine dreckigen Finger von Lily, oder ich mach dir das Leben zur Hölle."

„Das Leben zur Hölle, Potter", denke ich. „Du weist nicht, durch welche Höllen ich schon gekrochen bin. Damit kannst du mich gar nicht meinen. Damit machst du mir wirklich keine Angst."

Ich schaue ihm nur ruhig in seine bebrillten Augen und sage nichts mehr. Manchmal ist Schweigen wirklich Gold und man kann durchaus ein Duell gewinnen, ohne etwas sagen zu müssen. Potter wirft einen sichernden Blick nach links, dann einen nach rechts und nickt seinen Freunden zu, dann stehen die Vier wie ein Mann auf und wenden sich zum Gehen. Auch er hat den Wert des Schweigens erkannt – wenigstens für hier und jetzt.

„Ich behalte dich im Auge", piepst Pettigrew noch und versucht gefährlich auszusehen.

Ich schaue ihm tief in seine wässrigen Augen und lache laut und gemein auf. Er kennt nicht den Wert des Schweigens, er muss immer noch eins draufsetzen und sich nicht selten damit völlig lächerlich machen.

„Weist du was, du kleine, miese Ratte?" zische ich ihn hämisch an. „Da fürchte ich mich aber. Siehst du, wie ich schon vor lauter Angst zittere?"

Er zuckt zur Räson gebracht zusammen und wirbelt geduckt zur Tür herum. Die Anderen haben nichts davon mitbekommen, sind schon fast zur Tür hinaus und Pettigrew zockelt nun wie ein getretenes Hündchen hinter ihnen her. Mit gesenkten Schultern und eingezogenem Schwanz.

_Blöde Ratte!_

„Was war das jetzt für eine Vorstellung?" fragt Hieratus verblüfft.

„Weis ich auch nicht so richtig", gebe ich zurück.

„Nun, ich weis, dass du auf Lily – nun – _stehst_…"

„Yeah, irgendwie schon. Aber ich habe noch nie auch nur ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt und Potter weis das auch", murmle ich nur. Hieratus kenn mich einfach zu gut und weis von meinen Blicken auf Lily.

„Aber du kuckst", fährt er fort. „und das reicht Potter wohl für eine Warnung. Er scheint ganz schön eifersüchtig zu sein."

Plötzlich grinse ich. Meine Augen leuchten, denn ich habe gerade einen glänzenden Einfall.

„Warum grinst du so?" schreckt er auf. „Mir kam das jetzt gerade nicht ganz ungefährlich vor."

„Ich habe einen wunden Punkt bei Potter gefunden_: Lily Evans_. Das lässt sich sicher recht nett ausnutzen…"

„Sei blos vorsichtig", warnt er mich. „Ich glaube, der kann ganz schön gemein werden…"

„Ich weis, aber Worte genügen, um diese Stelle bei Potter zu treffen."

„Wie du meinst. Sei aber trotzdem vorsichtig."

„Ich versprech´s dir. Ehrlich."

Er schaut mich zweifelnd an. Dann grinst er.

„Magst du noch ein Butterbier? Oder gehen wir ins Schloss zurück?"

Ich überlege kurz.

„Ins Schloss", meine ich einfach und wir gehen.



Blutsbrüder

Noch nie ist für mich die Zeit schneller vergangen, als jetzt, da ich weis, dass ich meinen einzigen Freund zwei Jahre lang nicht sehen werde. Meinem Schlaf ist das nicht gerade zuträglich. Dauernd schrecke ich hoch, weil ich glaube, dass er schon verschwunden ist. Und eigentlich brauche ich meine Ruhe, denn es ist bereits Zeit für die Prüfungen.

Noch nie ist es mir so schwer gefallen, mich auf die Prüfungsfragen zu konzentrieren, dauernd treiben meine Gedanken ab und die Zeit verfliegt so schrecklich schnell. Nur mühsam schaffe ich es, alle Fragen zu beantworten, habe keine Zeit mehr, noch mal alles durchzulesen. Meine Rechtschrift ist grauenvoll, genau wie meine Handschrift. Hoffentlich können die Lehrer alles lesen.

Nur in der praktischen Prüfung für Zaubertränke läuft alles bestens. Ich wage es einfach nicht, Professor Leech zu enttäuschen, er unterstützt mich zu sehr und außerdem beherrsche ich das fast im Schlaf.

Wir warten auf die Ergebnisse.

Ein letztes Wochenende in Hogsmeade. Ich denke bereits an den Sommer und dass ich danach meinen Freund nicht so bald wieder sehen werde. Wir wandern schweigend nebeneinander zum Dorf. Plötzlich spüre ich Hieratus warme, feste Hand auf meiner Schulter, zucke zusammen, bleibe stehen und schaue ihn fragend an.

„Severus, Alter, hier sind wir mal kurz alleine. Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich dir etwas Gold für die zwei Jahre dalasse, wo ich in Dumstrang bin."

Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht und so ziehe ich fragend eine Augebraue hoch.

„Nimm den Beutel und steck ihn weg", sagt er und drückt mir eine schwere Börse in die Hand, wartet, bis ich sie sicher in meiner Tasche verstaut habe und spricht dann weiter. „Du kannst es mir zurückgeben, wenn du eigenes Geld verdienst, OK?"

„OK", sage ich einfach. „Danke."

„Wozu sind Freunde da", meint er nur und zuckt beiläufig mit den Schultern.

Doch es ist nicht wirklich beiläufig und ich weis nur zu genau, was er damit für mich tut, doch ich kann mich nicht weiter bedanken, als eben einfach nur ‚Danke' zu sagen, doch er weis wie es gemeint ist und es genügt ihm vollkommen – er ist schon ein besondere Mensch...

Unser letzter Aufenthalt in Hogsmeade ist ein ziemlich trauriger. Gut, wir stopfen uns wieder mit Süßigkeiten voll, sitzen in der Sonne und trinken unser obligatorisches Butterbier in den Drei Besen, aber trotzdem, ist die ganze Stimmung traurig, schon jetzt beinahe ein Abschied.

„Weist du, ich werde nicht mit dir nach London fahren", sagt er unvermittelt. Ich starre ihn groß an. „Morgen, wenn wir unsere Noten haben, werden mich meine Eltern abholen kommen. Das Schuljahr in Dumstrang fängt schon nächste Woche an. Ich wollte es dir nicht früher sagen, denn du bist auch so schon traurig genug und ich bin es auch."

Aus seinen treuen, braunen Hundeaugen fließen Tränen, aber er schluchzt oder schnieft nicht, nur die Tränen fließen lautlos und glitzernd über sein rundes Jungengesicht. Meine Augen brennen, aber wieder kommen keine Tränen, ich kann nicht mehr weinen, es sind einfach keine Tränen mehr in mir und irgendwie ist das schlimmer, als vor aller Augen Rotz und Wasser zu heulen...

„Wir sehen uns ja in zwei Jahren wieder und wir schreiben uns…" sage ich und meine Stimme klingt eigenartig dumpf und belegt.

Mit einem Mal wird mir klar, dass wir, wenn wir uns wieder sehen werden, fast schon Erwachsene sein werden, keine Jungen mehr. Ich bin vierzehn und er ist es auch, hatte vor einer Woche Geburtstag (Was er mir erst hinterher gesagt hat und damit erfolgreich verhindern konnte, dass ich ihm was schenke). Wenn wir uns wieder sehen, sind wir sechzehn, fast schon siebzehn und damit volljährig.

„Ja", sagt er und fügt, als habe er wieder mal meine Gedanken gelesen, hinzu. „Und dann sind wir schon fast erwachsen."

Ich will etwas Dramatisches tun, ihm beweisen, dass wir wirklich Freunde sind, ihm zeigen, wieviel er mir bedeutet. Ich denke nach, überlege, dann fällt mir etwas Geeignetes ein und ich schlage ihm mit schwankender Stimme eine Blutsbrüderschaft vor. Er schaut mich erfreut, aber auch erstaunt an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dir _so_ _viel_ an mir liegt."

Meine Augen brennen noch heißer und ich nicke, aber ich kann nicht weiter sprechen, meine Gefühle unmöglich in Worte fassen. Wir lassen unser Butterbier einfach stehen und gehen hinaus zur Heulenden Hütte. Dort ist fast nie jemand, dort sind wir ungestört. Wir setzen uns auf einen grasbewachsenen Erdhügel und ich ziehe ein kleines Messer heraus. Sonst brauche ich es, um die Zutaten für meine Zaubertränke zu Recht zu schneiden. Ich halte es immer sehr scharf und peinlich sauber, um richtig damit arbeiten zu können.

Ich ziehe es mit meiner rechten Hand über die Handfläche meiner linken, dann gebe ich es an Hieratus weiter. Der schluckt. Mir wird klar, dass er Schmerzen und Verletzungen nicht so gewohnt ist, wie ich. Trotzdem schließt er entschieden seine linke Hand um die Klinge und zieht sie wieder heraus. Sein Blut tropft auf die staubige Erde. Ich strecke meine blutige Linke aus und er greift mit der seinen danach.

Hätte ich damals schon gewusst, dass wir nur wenige Jahre später am selben Arm das Dunkle Mal tragen würden, dann weis ich heute nicht, ob ich uns nicht damals besser die Pulsadern durchgeschnitten hätte – hätte uns wirklich jede Menge Kummer und Leid erspart, doch es hätte uns auch noch um ein paar – nur wenige, aber immerhin – schöne Dinge gebracht.

Plötzlich scheine ich über mir zu schweben. Ich sehe zwei halbwüchsige Jungen in schwarzen Roben, die nebeneinander im Gras sitzen. Beide nicht besonders groß, der eine dürr und ungepflegt, der andere etwas fülliger und äußerst gepflegt. Zwei Hände, die Finger ineinander verschränkt, Blut vermischt sich und tropft rotleuchtend zu Boden, wird von der trockenen Erde aufgesogen. Die Beiden sehen sich mit einem traurigen und verzweifelten, aber entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck an. Die Gefühle in den zwei Jungen sind zu tief, zu eindringlich für Worte. Worte würden die Heiligkeit dieser Minuten nur zerstören. Zwei Seelen schließen eine Verbindung, die tiefer geht, als bloße Freundschaft – _Blutsbrüder - _Sie sitzen sich lange schweigend gegenüber und halten sich gegenseitig die blutende Linke. Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen. Ein Stück Ewigkeit.

Es war der letzte Tag, den ich als Junge unter anderen Jungen verbracht habe. In diesem unmessbaren Zeitraum wurde ich zum Mann. Einem sehr jungen, zugegeben, aber dennoch zum Mann. Ich ließ die Kindheit wie eine abgestreifte Schlangenhaut hinter mir, verabschiedete mich gleichzeitig mit dem Abschied von Hieratus von ihr.

Die Sonne ist schon dabei, hinter den Bergen zu versinken, als wir uns wieder Zeit und Raum bewusst werden. Wortlos stehen wir auf und gehen schweigend zum Schloss zurück.

Es ist einsam im Zug. Ich sitze mit einigen anderen im Abteil, aber die interessieren mich nicht die Bohne. Ich starre aus dem Fenster und meine Hand pocht. Ich habe sehr tief geschnitten, aber ich bereue es nicht im Geringsten. Meine Prüfungen habe ich trotz allem bestanden. Nicht so gut, wie ich eigentlich wollte, aber immerhin.

Die Zugräder rumpeln.

„_Ich bin einsam, ich bin einsam, ich bin einsam",_ flüstern sie mir endlos zu.

Ja, das bin ich, muss ich mir eingestehen - _Verdammt einsam._

„Du darfst nicht lieben", mischt sich die leise Stimme in das Rattern der Räder. „Wer liebt, leidet."

Ja, ich leide, ich leide wie ein geprügelter Hund, obwohl ich außer dem Schnitt in meiner Hand keine neueren Verletzungen habe, leide ich. Nicht mein Körper leidet, meine Seele tut es. Viel schlimmer als damals mit Sonic. Damals habe ich gelitten, wie ein Junge leidet, heute leide ich als junger Mann. Aber die Freundschaft mit Hieratus ist es mir tausendmal wert, dass ich leide. Ich habe mich in diesem Jahr viel stärker verändert, als in den Jahren zuvor, habe einen Freund gefunden, den ersten Freund in meinem Leben und ihn wieder verloren, nicht wirklich verloren, aber er wird für lange Zeit weit, weit weg sein.

Meine Hand gleitet gedankenverloren in meine Tasche, ertastet erstaunt den Beutel darin. Neugierig ziehe ich ihn heraus. Es ist die Börse, die Hieratus mir gegeben hat. Gespannt öffne ich sie. Gold funkelt darin und darauf liegt ein Zettel. Ich hole ihn raus und falte ihn auf:

_Lieber Severus,_

_nimm das Gold und mach dir eine schöne Zeit, in den nächsten zwei Jahren. Vergiss mich nicht. Ich bin und bleibe dein Freund._

_Hieratus_

Ich presse den Zettel in meiner Hand zusammen und drücke ihn an mein Herz – er ist mir mehr wert als alles andere – Gold kann keine Freundschaft kaufen und es kann mich innerlich auch nicht so sehr wärmen, wie diese wenigen Worte.

„Hieratus, mein Freund", denke ich und ein Gefühlschaos rauscht durch mich hindurch. „Danke."

Der Beutel liegt schwer in meiner anderen Hand und es scheint eine Unmenge Gold zu sein - Ich schütte es dann doch neugierig auf meinen Schoß - das müssen fast fünfzig Galleonen sein, soviel Geld habe ich noch nie auf einen Haufen gesehen und schon gar nicht zu meiner freien Verfügung gehabt. Ich packe die Münzen wieder in den Beutel zurück und verstaue ihn sicher in meiner Tasche. Meinem Vater werde ich mit Sicherheit kein Sterbenswörtchen davon sagen. Er würde mir das Gold nur abnehmen und es sofort in Feuerwhiskey umsetzen.

Der Zettel bleibt zusammengeknüllt in meiner Hand, bis wir Kings Cross erreichen. Dann erst stecke ich auch ihn ein.



„Ich gehöre nur mir selbst!"

Es hat sich Vieles verändert. Ich bin in diesem Schuljahr sehr gewachsen und mein Vater erscheint mir nicht mehr wie ein lebender Berg. Mir wird klar, dass er eigentlich nicht wirklich ein besonders großer Mann ist. Vielleicht ist er auch im Alter geschrumpft und er erscheint mir alt - uralt und nörglerisch und dauernd betrunken.

Nur noch einmal versucht er, mich zu missbrauchen, dabei stellt er fest, dass mir an den gewissen Stellen bereits Haare gewachsen sind, daraufhin verprügelt er mich, wie ein Irrer. Ich wehre mich nicht, lasse ihn einfach gewähren. Die Schmerzen sind nicht so tragisch und ich habe schon Schlimmeres überstanden. Den ganzen Tag sperrt er mich in den Keller, dann verprügelt er mich wieder und lässt mich wieder im Keller allein. Mein Zimmer bekomme ich die fast die ganzen Ferien nicht zu Gesicht, ebenso wenig, wie eine anständige Mahlzeit, das Bad oder saubere Kleidung. Meine Schulsachen hat er mir auch herunter geworfen. Hat über Dumbledore geschimpft und geflucht. Er scheint den Alten irgendwie zu fürchten. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum er mich wieder nach Hogwarts zurücklässt, aber vielleicht gibt es auch Fragen, die mein Vater nicht beantworten kann oder will.

Ich stinke wie ein ganzer Schweinestall, als er mich am letzten Ferientag herauslässt und ich nach oben gehen kann. Meine Augen sind das Tageslicht nicht mehr gewohnt, sie brennen und schmerzen. Ich muss blinzeln und Tränen laufen über meine Wangen. Es ist kein Weinen, nur eine Reaktion auf das helle Licht - _Nachtaugen_.

Meine Haut hat eine ungesunde gelb-graue Farbe angenommen und meine Stimme klingt wie das Krächzen eines Raben. Ich habe die ganzen Ferien kein einziges Wort gesprochen, habe meine Hausaufgaben im flackernden Licht meiner Handfackel erledigt, habe den Zettel von Hieratus wieder und wieder gelesen, bis er vom vielen Anfassen ganz dünn und abgegriffen war, fast in seine Bestandteile zerfiel, die Schrift ist nicht mehr zu lesen, aber ich kenne den Inhalt mehr als nur auswendig und glaube immer noch seine krakeligen Schriftzeichen zu sehen.

Ich gehe ins Bad, denn an mir kleben Urin und Kot. Mein Erzeuger hat mich nicht mal aufs Klo gelassen, nur ab und zu hat er mir ein Stück altes Brot herein geworfen und hin und wieder eine Kanne Wasser gebracht. Gesprochen hat er dabei nie, hat mich nur mit seinen blutunterlaufenen, gelben, hasserfüllten Augen angefunkelt und ausgiebig verdroschen bevor er wieder ging.

Ich kann jede meiner Rippen durch die Haut stechen sehen und meine Schenkel sind so dünn, wie sonst meine Unterarme, blaue Flecken der verschiedensten Couleur zieren meinen ganzen Körper, freundlich vermischt mit der einen oder anderen verschorften Wunde, aber das macht alles nicht wirklich noch was aus, denn ich bin kalt, kalt wie Eis.

Ich bin im Bad, habe meine verdreckten, stinkenden Sachen ausgezogen und bin dabei, mich zu waschen, als er herein kommt. Seine knorrige Faust trifft mich unvermittelt am Kopf und wirft mich zu Boden. Er packt mich an den Haaren und zwingt mich auf die Knie, dann zerrt er mich zu dem Stuhl hinüber, auf dem meine Sachen liegen und zwingt meinen Oberkörper darüber. Ich knie vor dem Stuhl und er steht hinter mir. Er ist mal wieder stockbesoffen, sein stinkender Atem beleidigt meine feine Nase, auch wenn ich meinen eigenen fürchterlichen Gestank aus den letzten zwei Monaten gewohnt bin.

Er bindet meine Hände und Oberschenkel am Stuhl fest, zwingt meine Beine auseinander. Hat er Angst, dass ich mich wehre? Vielleicht. Gleich darauf weis ich, warum er diese Vorkehrungen getroffen hat, denn er rammt mir unerbittlich ein unterarmdickes Holzscheit in den Hintern. Es ist viel zu groß, will nicht hinein gehen. Da lehnt er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht darauf und ich schreie auf, schreie wie ein Pferd, das sich ein Bein gebrochen hat. Es ist Feuer, es ist Salzsäure, es zerreißt mich geradezu. Splitter fahren überall in mich hinein. Er bewegt das grausame splittrige Ding rein und raus und meine kreischenden Schreie hallen ohrenbetäubend durch den gefliesten Raum.

Schließlich zieht er das blutige Holzscheit wieder aus mir heraus und wirft es zur Seite. Ich könnte vor Schmerzen kotzen und mich hilflos zusammenkrümmen, doch noch immer bin ich gefesselt. Doch dann höre ich seine versoffene, keuchende Stimme:

„Nur, dass du nicht vergisst, wem du gehörst, Sohn. Deine Mutter hat es zu oft vergessen, deswegen ist sie jetzt auch tot."

Das war zu viel, wirklich _zu_ viel. Sowas lasse ich mir nie wieder von ihm gefallen, nicht noch mal. Es ist Zeit die Fronten zu klären – und ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, dass sich weder wehren kann noch wehren darf – ich bin fast erwachsen und ich bin stark, stärker auf jeden Fall als der alte Bastard glaubt.

Meine Hände schwitzen wie verrückt und gleiten schließlich aus den Fesseln, als ich heftig daran zerre. Mit langsamen, ruhigen Bewegungen löse ich auch die Stricke an meinen Beinen und richte mich mit einer eisigen Ruhe auf. Mein Unterleib schreit und brüllt, tobt und jault, aber ich will dem alten Mistkerl meine Schmerzen nicht zeigen, ihm nicht diese Genugtuung geben, dass er mich doch noch verletzen konnte – Nie wieder soll er die bekommen.

Also beginne ich ganz leise und bestimmt zu sprechen und meine Stimme klingt eiskalt und schneidend – vollkommen _erwachsen_.

„Ich weis genau wem ich gehöre, Vater", sage ich schnarrend. „_Nur mir selbst! _Ich warne dich, wenn du mich jetzt nicht umbringst wie meine Mutter, wirst du mich nie wieder anfassen. _Nie wieder! _Ich gehöre mir selbst und nicht einem ekelhaften, besoffenen, alten Mörder wie dir."

Er steht vor mir und starrt mich an, als könne er seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Ich richte mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf und überrage ihn jetzt fast um einen halben Kopf. Blut und Scheiße laufen mir die Oberschenkel hinunter. Ich kann vor Schmerzen kaum stehen und meine Knie wollen zittern, aber das lasse ich nicht zu. Ich halte mich nur beiläufig am Stuhl fest und schaue ihm fest und furchtlos in die Augen.

„Und jetzt verschwinde, du widerlicher Päderast, ich will mir einfach nur in Ruhe die Scheiße von den Schenkeln waschen."

Er starrt mich immer noch an und will auf mich zukommen. Die Hand hat er drohend zur Faust geballt und hat schon ausgezogen, um sie mir gegen den Schädel zu donnern..

„Komm!" sage ich in einem gefährlich leisen zischenden Tonfall und auch meine Fäuste sind geballt. „Komm und schlag mich tot! Aber mach schnell. Denn dieses Mal schlage ich zurück. Ich wehre mich, mit allem was ich habe. Auch wenn ich die Prügelei verlieren sollte, ich gehe nicht kampflos unter. Schlag zu und nur einer von uns Beiden wird es überleben."

Ich bin wirklich bereit, ihn zu töten, wenn er mich nicht in Ruhe lässt. Man hört es in meiner Stimme, sie klingt hart, kalt und zu allem entschlossen - keine Kinderstimme mehr - die eines jungen Mannes, der echt zuviel gekriegt hat. Dank den Herumtreibern habe ich einige Erfahrung im Kämpfen - magisch und auch anders - und ich bin jetzt endlich bereit, dieses Wissen auch gegen meinen übermächtigen Vater einzusetzen. Meine Augen blitzen und ich muss so gefährlich aussehen, dass er Schritt für Schritt - zuerst zögerlich, dann immer schneller - zurückweicht und schließlich eilig mit zuknallender Tür den Raum verlässt.

Ich sehe mich, wie ich damals war: Ein mittelgroßer Halbwüchsiger mit langen, ungekämmten, fast zottigen, öligen Haaren. Dürr bis zur Auszehrung. Man kann jede einzelne Rippe zählen. Dreckig. Kot und Blut kleben an seinen Beinen, geballte Fäuste, blitzende, brennende Augen, gefletschte Zähne, wie die eines gefährlichen Raubtiers, aufrecht und kampfbereit, zum Äußersten entschlossen, trotz der entsetzlichen Schmerzen und der schrecklichen, brennenden Demütigung, die an ihm frisst – oder vielleicht gerade wegen ihr.

Mein Erzeuger hat auf jeden Fall mich nie wieder angefasst und wir hatten uns nichts mehr zu sagen – nimmermehr...

Und wieder schlug eine Tür in meinem Inneren zu – wie schon so viele vor ihr und wie so viele danach – weder die erste, noch die letzte, noch die einzige, aber eine sehr wichtige – diejenige, die mich wirklich zu diesem verschlossenen Mann machte, der ich heute bin – diejenige, die dafür sorgte, dass ich weis, dass am Ende ich mir nur selbst helfen kann, dass ich am Ende immer allein sein werde, auch wenn ich Hilfe bräuchte...

Ich wasche mir Blut, Dreck und Scheiße vom Körper. Mein Hintern peinigt mich so sehr, dass ich beinahe gelähmt bin und es will nicht aufhören, zu bluten. Das Adrenalin der Konfrontation mit meinem Vater ist verflogen und die Schmerzen haben ärger als zuvor eingesetzt. Ich schiebe mir ein altes Handtuch zwischen die Pobacken und wickle mir ein anderes um die Hüften, dann gehe ich mit meinen Sachen in mein Zimmer, nehme meinen Kessel und braue mir einen Heiltrank. Er hilft rasch und lindert auch die Schmerzen.

 


	5. Das vierte Jahr

**Kapitel 5**

**Das vierte Jahr**

Streifzüge

Der alte Bastard (ja, so werde ich in Zukunft von ihm denken – es tut mir einfach zu gut) bringt mich nicht zum Zug und ich muss selbst zusehen, wie ich hinkomme. Kein Problem, schließlich weis ich, wie man Flohpuder herstellt und so tue ich das auch.

Ich bin dürrer als je zuvor und die Robe flattert nur so um meine inzwischen doch recht hohe Gestalt (ich wirke noch größer, eben weil ich so dürr bin und mich extrem gerade halte). Mein Blick ist finster und brennend geworden, meine Gedanken düster - gallenbitter. Nein, ich bin wirklich kein Junge mehr. Dieser Sommer hat den letzten Rest von Kindheit aus meiner Seele gebrannt, aus diesem Grund konnte ich nach dieser langen Zeit im finsteren Keller, meinem Vater auch so entschlossen gegenübertreten. Es war zu viel, einfach zu viel…

Ich hätte die Zeit im Keller wohl kaum überstanden, hätte ich nicht die Narbe in meiner linken Hand und den Zettel gehabt, die mich immer daran erinnert haben, dass irgendwo ein Freund von mir lebt und darauf wartet, von mir zu hören. Er weis natürlich, dass ich ihm erst schreiben kann, wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, schließlich habe ich keine eigene Eule und deswegen hat er mir im Sommer auch nicht geschrieben - er wollte auch nicht, dass jemand außer mir seine Briefe in die Hand bekommt.

Ich bin ungepflegter als je zuvor, denn ich kann mich erst wieder ordentlich waschen, wenn ich zurück in Hogwarts bin. Mein Haar ist fettiger als denn je, hängt mir in schmierigen, zottigen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Es ist mir egal, wie ich aussehe, spielt keine Rolle, wenigstens stinke ich nicht mehr. Meine Schritte sind jetzt vollkommen spinnenartig und es wird erst wieder besser werden, wenn alles völlig verheilt ist. In mir brennt Hass, finsterer, schwarzer Hass, eine unglaubliche, grausame Wut hat sich in mir zusammengeballt. Zuviel Einsamkeit und zu viel Leid, denke ich manchmal – Bitterkeit.

Ich hieve meinen Koffer in den Hogwarts Express und suche mir einen Platz. Es gibt keinen, der sich von mir verabschiedet, keinen, der mich begrüßt. _Einsam._

Die Herumtreiber platzen herein - lautstark, fröhlich - belegen die freien Plätze, sie haben mich wohl gar nicht gesehen. Sie gehen noch mal nach draußen, um sich von ihren Leuten zu verabschieden. Ich lehne in der Ecke am Fenster und starre hinaus. Ich komme mir hart vor. Kalt und leer. Keinerlei Freude ist in mir, nur Bitterkeit. _Einsam._

Potters Rudel strolcht wieder herein, als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzt.

„Snivelly, alter Schmierlappen", platzt es aus Black heraus, als er meine Anwesenheit bemerkt. „Auch wieder da." Dann verstummt er plötzlich und starrt mich regelrecht entsetzt an, dann versucht er seine Verblüffung zu überspielen, indem er mich weiter beleidigt. „Sag mal, Snivelly, ist jetzt in Yorkshire die große Trockenheit ausgebrochen, oder warum hast du dich die ganzen Sommerferien über nicht gewaschen?"

„Yeah, Snivellus", fügt Potter an. „Deine Haare könnten dringend einen Ölwechsel vertragen."

Ich starre die Gruppe einfach nur aus meinen brennenden Augen an und sage nichts - ich will nicht sprechen. Lupin zuckt teils entschuldigend, teils gleichgültig (das erste würde ich zu gerne glauben, das zweite halte ich bei einem Jungen wie ihm für unwahrscheinlich) die Schultern und holt ein Paket Karten heraus.

„Habt ihr Lust auf ein paar Spiele?" fragt er geschäftsmäßig.

Sie sind einverstanden und spielen miteinander - _Exploding Snap_. Witzig und spannend – für kleine Kinder. Pettigrew ist nicht dabei und später erfahre ich, dass er sich im Sommer eine Grippe eingefangen hat und nachkommt – Seine Mami wollte das so.

Ich stelle mich schlafend, bin auch wirklich müde. Höre, wie sie miteinander flüstern, da sie glauben, dass ich sie nicht höre.

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie Snape aussieht?" fragt Lupin mit leiser, entsetzter Stimme.

„Schrecklich", erwidert Black schockiert. „Ich weis ja, dass seine Familie arm ist, aber dass sie jetzt nichts mehr zu Essen haben?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es alleine Nahrungsmangel ist", sagt Potter betroffen. „Habt ihr seine Augen gesehen? Wie glühende Kohlen – Brr! - das kann nicht allein von zu wenig Nahrung kommen, da muss wesentlich mehr dahinter stecken."

„Vielleicht hat er ja _schröcklichen_ Liebeskummer", spottet Black, wohl um die triste Stimmung zu brechen. „Nach deiner kleinen Ansprache, letzte Ostern, meine ich."

Potter und Lupin lachen.

„Nee", meint Lupin. „Das muss was anderes sein. Er sieht wirklich entsetzlich aus."

„Vielleicht fehlt ihm auch sein kleiner Freund", bemerkt Black etwas hinterhältig. „Ich habe gehört, dass Morchie für zwei Jahre nach Dumstrang ist."

Was soll das? Natürlich fehlt mir Hieratus, aber was soll dieser süffisante Unterton? Ich verstehe das nicht – vielleicht will ich es auch nicht verstehen – immerhin kenne ich meine Empfindungen in Bezug auf Black – nicht, dass ich das irgendwie mit Hieratus in Verbindung bringen würde – aber ein Außenstehender könnte dennoch denken ... na ja, was auch immer er denken mag,

„Kann sein", meint Potter, „aber eigentlich ist es mir auch egal. Snivellus ist und bleibt einfach ein alter, schmieriger Schleimbeutel."

„Lasst uns weiterspielen", meint Lupin achselzuckend und wechselt nun vollkommen das Thema.

Soll mir Recht sein, dann muss ich wirklich nichts dazu sagen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und die drei sind sicher die letzten mit denen ich diese Tatsachen diskutieren würde, nicht dass ich mit sonst wem darüber sprechen werde...

Die Zugräder rattern wieder ihr endloses Lied von der Einsamkeit und lassen mich tatsächlich einschlafen.

Ich werde wieder wach, als die Hexe den Karren mit den Snacks vorbei schiebt. Ich kaufe mir etwas Kesselkuchen und Kürbissaft. Jetzt kann ich es mir leisten – zum ersten Mal. Ich esse vorsichtig in kleinen Bissen, denn mein Magen ist die gehaltvolle Nahrung nicht mehr gewohnt. Nach der ersten Scheibe muss ich eine Pause machen, damit er keinen Aufstand macht und alles wieder von sich gibt. Langsam trinke ich von dem Kürbissaft. Er schmeckt köstlich und fließt wie flüssige Butter meine Kehle hinunter.

Potter und Black feixen und lachen - wahrscheinlich immer noch oder auch schon wieder über mich. Ich achte kaum darauf. Die haben ja keine Ahnung. Überhaupt keine Ahnung. Und ich bin sicher nicht der, der ihnen eine geben wird.

Ich starre aus dem Fenster, denke nach, esse weitere winzige Bissen von meinem Kuchen und trinke den Saft in kleinen Schlucken dazu. Ich werde Potter und seinen Freunden weiter nachspionieren. Was sollte ich auch sonst tun, wenn mir langweilig wird? Diesen Sommer habe ich Langeweile zur Genüge kennengelernt. Tage, die ewig zu dauern schienen. Nahezu undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, abgesehen von dem kleinen magischen Flämmchen und drückende Hitze. Nächte, in der Länge von Jahrhunderten. Quälender Hunger und Durst – brennender, grausamer Durst, bis sich mein Vater endlich bequemt hat, meine Kanne wieder zu füllen, mir ein Stück trockenes Brot herein zu werfen. Nichts mehr zu tun, nachdem ich meine Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte - meine Bücher kenne ich jetzt so gut wie auswendig - und dann Langweile – nur Langweile.

Mein Körper zu schwach und leer, um Lust zu empfinden. Ich habe es nicht einmal probiert, mich in Tagträume zu fliehen. Bis sie von selbst kamen: Meine Lichtung. Die Tage mit Sonic. Hieratus, der mit mir lacht. Endlose Gespräche mit ihm. Auch über Dinge, die ich dem echten Hieratus nie erzählt hätte. Dann wieder bittere Einsamkeit und Leere, weil ja in Wirklichkeit doch keiner da war. Keine Bilder von Lily, keine Bilder von Black. Nur manchmal, wenn die pure Erschöpfung mich ein paar Stunden schlafen ließ, seine Hände auf mir, ohne dass mein übel geschwächter Körper darauf reagiert hätte. Gedankenverloren starre ich aus dem Fenster, bis wir in Hogwarts ankommen.

Der Schlafsaal kommt mir unvollständig und leer vor, ohne Hieratus. Die beiden Anderen haben noch nie viel mit mir geredet. _Einsam._

Ich kann kaum schlafen, aber das Essen macht mich wieder stärker, lässt mich wieder etwas Fleisch ansetzen und auch mein misshandelter Hintern verheilt wieder. Schließlich kann ich mich wieder fast normal bewegen – allerdings habe ich mir lange, schnelle Schritte und eine sehr gerade Haltung angewöhnt, was meine Robe dazu bringt, hinter mir her zu wehen. Beeindruckt zumindest die Jüngeren und sie gehen mir aus dem Weg, lassen mich in Ruhe - Und das will ich - einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Pettigrew ist auch wieder da. Er belustigt die Anderen indem es meinen Spinnengang nachahmt. Ein echter Lachschlager! Aber was soll´s, das hat keinerlei Bedeutung.

Ich habe Hieratus einen Brief geschrieben:

_Lieber Hieratus,_

_es ist hier sehr einsam ohne dich. Ich vermisse dich sehr. Der Sommer war grauenvoll, aber ich möchte in einem Brief nicht davon schreiben. Potter und Konsorten sind wie immer, aber so richtig aneinander geraten sind wir dieses Jahr noch nicht. Sollte es dazu kommen, werde ich dir davon umgehend schreiben._

_Lass bald von dir hören._

_Dein Freund_

_Severus_

Ich habe ihm den Brief mit einer Schuleule geschickt. Jetzt warte ich auf seine Antwort. Lang war er nicht, aber wenigstens ein Lebenszeichen – aber ich weis auch nicht, wie man einem Freund einen Brief schreibt, schließlich habe ich das noch nie zuvor getan.

Ich liege wieder mal schlaflos im Bett und es wird mir zum Feind, also entschließe ich mich, wieder einmal in meinen speziellen Raum zu gehen und auf den Verbotenen Wald zu schauen. Es ist Vollmond und die Sterne rufen mich. Ich werfe mir meinen Umhang über mein verschlissenes Nachthemd. Es ist mir mehr als nur zu klein, aber ich habe kein Anderes. Vielleicht kaufe ich mir das nächste Mal in Hogsmeade ein Neues. Das Geld dazu habe ich jetzt ja.

Ich schleiche aus dem Schlafsaal und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Marmortreppe hoch und die dunklen Gänge entlang. Endlich habe ich das Zimmer erreicht. Die Tür öffnet sich mit leisem Quietschen und der Raum ist wie immer, verlassen und leer. Ich gleite zum Fenstersims, setze mich darauf und schaue in das Gelände hinunter. Eigenartig: Da läuft ein Hirsch mit einem riesigen schwarzen Hund übers taufeuchte Gras. Wo kommen die blos her und was machen die dort? Egal. Schon bald sind sie im Verbotenen Wald und aus meinem Bewusstsein verschwunden. Ich schaue den Schatten am Rasen zu. Sie ziehen mit dem Wind. Die schwarzen Bäume wiegen sich im Sternenschein. Unheimlich? Verlockend? Ich weis es nicht. Ich bin einsam – das ist das Einzige, was ich wirklich weis. Nachts bin ich nicht mehr hart und kalt, da bin ich einsam und traurig. Verlassen. Verloren. Bitter … Tagsüber kann ich stark sein, kann den Anfeindungen widerstehen. Aber nachts? Da bringt die Müdigkeit Gefühle hoch, vor denen ich völlig ungeschützt bin.

Ich schaue weiter aus dem Fenster, versuche zu träumen, aber ich bin so leer. Stundenlang starre ich nach unten, mein Blick schweift. Plötzlich fällt er auf drei dunkle Gestalten, die sich dem Schlosstor nähern. Black, Potter, Pettigrew. Waren sie nachts draußen? Offensichtlich. Aber warum tragen sie dann nicht Potters fabelhaften Umhang? Potter bückt sich und plötzlich sind sie verschwunden, wie von Erdboden verschluckt. Hat der Umhang am Rasen gelegen und haben sie ihn jetzt umgelegt? Gut möglich.

_Black_…

Sein halbnackter Körper, den ich letztes Jahr in der Krankenstation gesehen habe, schießt mir in den Sinn. Die glatte, silbrig schimmernde Haut im Mondlicht, seine eleganten, schmalen, langfingrigen Hände, sein großer, steifer Penis. Alles steht vor meinem geistigen Auge, als wäre er direkt neben mir und mein kalter Körper beginnt zu kribbeln. Die Haare auf meinen Armen stehen zu Berge, meine Hände gleiten in die Ärmel zurück und verschwinden im Umhang, unter dem Nachthemd. Ich bin immer noch dünn, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so dürr, wie noch vor einem Monat, als ich wieder hier her gekommen bin. Meine Haut fühlt sich so kalt und hart wie Marmor an, aber eigentlich friere ich nicht.

Meine Hände streichen über meine Brust, auch dort zeigt sich erster Flaum, ganz dünn, ganz fein, kaum zu spüren. Sie streichen über meine Seiten, sie sind so knochig, gleiten hinunter zu meinen Schenkeln, auch die sind viel zu dünn.

„Hässlich", denke ich, „dürr und hässlich."

Meine Finger finden das Fell zwischen meinen Beinen und es ist viel dichter geworden, beinahe rau. Meine Hand greift nach meinem Penis und beginnt langsam auf und ab zu gleiten. Ein lange nicht empfundenes Gefühl brandet in mir auf. Ich habe es den ganzen Sommer nicht gehabt. Es ist schön. Tut gut. Macht ruhig - und - etwas weniger einsam.

Heute will ich mir Zeit lassen, das Gefühl genießen. Es ist eigenartig, früher habe ich es immer gehasst, wenn mein Körper das von mir verlangt hat, heute verlange ich es von ihm und er ist sehr willig.

Ich sitze am Fenster, habe meine Beine auf die eine Seite des Rahmens gestemmt, mein Rücken lehnt an der anderen Seite, mein Kopf liegt im Nacken und ich starre blicklos zur Decke. Mein langes, schwarzes Haar fällt über meine Schultern auf meinen Rücken und irgendwie bin ich weit, weit weg. Gleichzeitig spüre ich jede meiner Berührungen auf meinem Körper. Ich habe es noch nie so genossen, mich zu befriedigen, wie heute.

„Langsam, ganz langsam, Severus, lass dir Zeit", flüstere ich mir zu.

Blacks Körper, der im Mondlicht schimmert. Lily, die  
über meine Lichtung tanzt. Blacks Hände, die meinen Körper berühren, als er mich mit Schnee einreibt, als er mir die Robe hochschiebt und mir den Froschlaich in die Unterhose stopft. Lilys Lachen, ihr kupferrotes, schimmerndes Haar, ihre grünen Mandelaugen. Blacks funkelnde, schwarze Augen, wenn er sein Haar schüttelt, tollkühn lacht. Lily, die in flirrendem Staub steht, der leuchtet, als sei er aus Gold. Black und Potter, die sich auf die Schultern klopfen und sich vor Lachen biegen. Freunde...

Black und Lily - Lily und Black.

Mein Körper zuckt, erleichtert sich seiner Last und ich bin ruhig, zufrieden. Stehe auf und gehe leise und wachsam in meinen Schlafsaal zurück.

Ein Brief von Hieratus!

_Lieber Severus,_

_es ist sehr eigenartig hier. Gar nicht wie in Hogwarts. Es ist verboten zu sagen, wo genau die Schule liegt. Aber eins darf ich dir sagen: Es ist sehr kalt hier, sogar im Sommer. Habe mich gefreut, als dein Brief kam. Was war nur diesen Sommer bei dir los? Wenn du es mir nicht schreiben magst, muss es wirklich schrecklich gewesen sein, Aber du bist stark, Alter, du wirst schon fertig damit. Du erinnerst dich an unsere Gespräche über den Dunklen Lord in unserem zweiten Jahr? Hier wird dauernd von ihm gesprochen. Denk dir, hier lernen wir nicht nur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, hier lernen wir die Dunklen Künste. Die Sprüche sind einerseits einfacher, als die, die wir gelernt haben, andererseits, muss man viel stärker das wollen, was sie bewirken sollen. Ich vermisse dich…_

_Dein Freund_

_Hieratus_

Ein seltsamer Brief, klingt so gar nicht nach meinem Freund. _Schwarze Künste … darf nicht sagen, wo ich genau bin… der Dunkle Lord _… Na ja, wenigstens habe ich was von ihm gehört und weis, dass es ihm gut geht.

Ich hab mir überlegt, wenn die Herumtreiber in der Nacht im Gelände rumstreifen können, kann ich das auch, auch wenn ich keinen Unsichtbarkeits Umhang besitze.

Nacht. Neumond. Dunkelheit. Ich schleiche durch die leeren und nahezu totenstillen Gänge der Verliese. Leise, sehr leise. Ich will zur Eingangstür. Mein Blick streift durch die Eingangshalle. Keiner da. Ich gleite zum Hauptportal, öffne die Tür – und bin draußen, draußen im Gelände, mitten in der Nacht. Eine eigenartige Erregung läuft durch meinen Körper und ich husche übers taufeuchte Gras. _Dunkelheit_. Es ist sehr dunkel, nur die Sterne spenden ein wenig Licht, aber eigentlich kann ich trotzdem alles ganz genau sehen.

Ich halte mich an die Schatten am Rasen, werde selbst zum Schatten. Keiner draußen. Keine Spuren im taufeuchten Gras, nur meine eigenen. Ich husche hinüber zum Wald. Er zieht mich schon seit Jahren an. Ich weis, er ist uns Schülern verboten, aber er ruft mich mit einer eigenartigen, zwingenden Stimme. Da drüben liegt Hag-rids Hütte. Dunkel, still. Kein Rauch steigt aus dem Kamin auf, kein Licht dringt durch die Fenster. Es ist weit nach Mitternacht.

Ich will daran vorbei gleiten, trete versehentlich auf einen dürren Zweig und er kracht wie ein explodierender Kessel. Ein Hund beginnt laut zu kläffen. Seiner Stimme nach muss er riesig sein. Ich stehe da wie erstarrt, wage nicht mich zu bewegen. Ein lautes Rumoren in der Hütte, dann ein heller Lichtkegel, der im Fenster schimmert, eine grollende Stimme ist zu hören.

„Bist staad, bleeda Hund."

_Hagrid -_Ich kann mich immer noch nicht rühren, aber meine Augen suchen flehendlich die Dunkelheit ab. _Nowhere to hide – nowhere to run. _Die Tür öffnet sich, das Licht fällt auf den Rasen vor mir und der Riese streckt seinen Kopf aus der Hütte.

„Is do wea?" ruft er in die Dunkelheit.

Ich stehe einfach da, rühre mich nicht, gebe keinen Laut von mir und wünschte, ich wäre unsichtbar. Plötzlich schießt der Hund, der vorher gebellt hat, durch den Türstock - er ist wirklich riesig - und springt auf mich zu. Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen. Himmel, ist das Vieh gewaltig! Er stellt sich auf die Hinterbeine und legt mir seine Pfoten auf die Schultern, hechelt und sabbert. Der Geruch seines Atems macht meinem Vater problemlos Konkurrenz. Dann ... leckt er mir schwanzwedelnd das Gesicht ab. Hagrid trottet heran und seine schweren Schritte erschüttern regelrecht den Boden. In der Hand hält er eine Laterne, die einen hellen Ring um ihn wirft. Der strahlende Lichtkegel fällt auf meine viel kleinere Gestalt.

„Bua", sagt der riesige Wildhüter mit einem Grollen in der Stimme, „was tuast´n du do, mitt´n in da Nacht?"

Ich starre ihn an. Fürchte ich mich? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich weis, dass Hagrid zwar wild aussieht, aber ein sehr netter und sanfter Mann ist, trotzdem weis ich nicht, was ich sagen soll.

„Geh weida Bua, kimm eini in mei Hütt´n."

Er packt mich an der Schulter, dass ich unter dem Gewicht seiner Hand in die Knie gehe und führt mich zur Hütte. Es ist dunkel drinnen, aber kurz darauf brennt ein Feuer im Kamin. Er stellt eine Tasse (einen Eimer) dampfenden Tees vor mich hin.

„Jetzad sog, Bua, was woitads do draußd´n, mitten in da Nacht. In an Woid schleich´n? Soitads ned. Is g´fährlich do drinnad."

Seine Stimme grollt noch immer, klingt aber freundlich.

„Yeah", sage ich leise und verträumt, „Der Verbotene Wald…"

„Bua, du host do drinnad nix valorn. Do san schlimme Viecha drinnad. De kennan di umbringa."

„Yeah, ich weis, aber…"

„Nix aba, Bua. Lass des sei, des is echt zu g´fährlich."

Ich schaue in seine glitzernden Käferaugen. Er scheint belustigt zu sein, aber mit dem vielen Haaren, die er im Gesicht hat, kann ich es nicht genau sagen.

„Trink dein Tee aus, Bua. Dann bring i di wieda zum Schloss aufi. Geh schlafa, Bua. Es is mittn in da Nacht."

Ich trinke vom Tee des Riesen. Er ist heiß und wärmt mir den Magen.

„Was werden sie mit mir tun, Sir?"

Seine Augen funkeln noch stärker.

„Nix, Sir", sagt er. „I bin Hagrid, nua Hagrid, für olle. Nix werd i mit dia macha, aba wenn i de no amoi mitten in da Nacht do herausd´n dawisch dann…"

Er braucht nicht zu sagen, was dann, ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen. Nachsitzen - Strafarbeit – ein blauer Brief nach Hause – etwas in der Art. Ich nicke.

„Aber warum, Hagrid?"

„Warum, was, Bua?"

„Warum hängst du mich nicht jetzt schon hin?"

„Da Dumbledore sagt oiwei, dass a jeda a zwoate Schanz´n vadient. A grossa Mo, da Dumbledore."

„Danke, Hagrid", sage ich leise und nicke.

„Jetzad geh weida, Bua, i bring di zum Schloss aufi", meint er, als ich meine Teetasse ausgetrunken habe.

Im Schatten des Riesen gehe ich wieder zum Schlosstor zurück und verschwinde in den Verliesen, nachdem er sich freundlich von mir verabschiedet hat.

Lange liege ich noch in meinem Himmelbett wach und denke über meine seltsame Begegnung mit dem riesigen Wildhüter nach. Er hat mich so behandelt, wie er alle behandelt: _Anständig._

Ich habe Hieratus von meinem nächtlichen Ausflug geschrieben - mal sehen, was er dazu meint - auch er kennt Hagrid, wie wir alle von Hagrid wissen. Er soll vor vielen Jahren von der Schule geflogen sein, dann aber, Dank Dumbledores Fürbitte, als Wildhüter eingestellt worden sein. Nun, man hört viele Gerüchte, wenn man in Hogwarts ist, aber man soll nicht alles glauben, was man so hört. Ich finde auf jeden Fall, dass Hagrid schwer OK ist.

Halloween kommt näher und damit das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende in diesem Schuljahr. Aber auch das erste Wochenende im Dorf ohne Hieratus. Alleine schlurfe ich aus der Tür hinaus, über den Rasen und durch die schmiedeeisernen Tore der Schule. Meine Gedanken sind weit weg, ich achte nicht auf meine Schritte, kenne den Weg wie im Schlaf und erreiche das Dorf.

Wie ich beschlossen habe, gehe ich in den Kleiderladen und kaufe mir ein neues Nachthemd - nein besser zwei - ich brauche ja eins zum Wechseln.

Mit der Tüte unterm Arm verlasse ich den Laden und will in den Honigtopf, Süßigkeiten kaufen und sie an unserem Platz an der Sonne essen. Plötzlich rempelt mich jemand an, ich stolpere, meine Tüte fällt zu Boden und platzt auf. Als ich herum wirble, sehe ich, wer mich geschubst hat – Pettigrew – ist ja mal wieder typisch. Potter und Black stehen daneben, Lupin glänzt mal wieder durch Abwesenheit. Black bückt sich und will meine Tüte aufheben. Ich hechte danach, will sie ihm nicht lassen. Kurze Zeit ziehen wir Beide daran, bis das bereits aufgeplatzt Papier reißt und meine neuen Nachthemden in den Straßendreck segeln. Pettigrew taucht flink danach, schnappt eins der Hemden und hält es hoch - es flattert beinahe spöttisch im Wind.

„Himmel, Snivellus", feixt Potter, „was soll denn das darstellen? So was trägt meine Großmutter und auch nur dann, wenn es kein Anderer sehen kann."

„Du hast was vergessen", lacht Black. „Du brauchst noch ne Nachtmütze, dann passt die Sache."

Ich funkle sie an, knurre, bin stinksauer.

„Gib das her, Rattenschwanz", fauche ich Pettigrew grimmig an.

„Falscher Name", meint Potter knapp. „Er heißt _Wurmschwanz_."

Er lacht in sich hinein und Pettigrew wird knallrot, kichert aber ebenfalls. Plötzlich machen die beiden größeren Jungen einen Schritt auf mich zu und halten mich an den Armen fest, reißen meinen Umhang herunter, werfen ihn in den Dreck. Sie sind so schnell, dass ich gar nicht weis, wie mir geschieht.

„Macht schon", johlt Black. „ziehen wir ihm das komische Ding an."

Ich wehre mich, will die Beiden abschütteln, aber gemeinsam sind sie wesentlich stärker als ich und ringen mich zu Boden. Potter hält mich an den Schultern fest, Black kniet auf meinen Beinen. Ich bocke, will sie abwerfen, aber sie sind wirklich verdammt kräftig. Black packt den Saum meiner Robe, zieht sie hoch, seine Finger streifen meine Beine, meine Hüften, meinen Oberkörper und ich erschaudere – wenn wohl auch aus anderen Grüden, als die Black im Kopf haben mag. Dann greift Potter nach dem Stoff und zieht ihn mir über den Kopf.

Wir sind in einer einsamen Nebenstraße und keiner kommt vorbei, keiner hält die drei Jungs von ihrem hinterhältigen Tun ab. Pettigrew springt dazu und zwingt mir das Nachhemd über den Kopf.

„Zieh´s ihm wieder über die Beine, Padfoot", sagt Potter mit einem unangenehmen Grinsen. „Die Unterhose ist echt das Letzte. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Mädels, die zufällig vorbeikommen, einen Schock fürs Leben bekommen."

Als Black mir das Nachthemd nach unten ziehen will, kommen meine Beine frei und ich strample, trete um mich, treffe Pettigrew zwischen den Beinen und der krümmt sich, jault auf. Ich kicke Black gegen die Kniescheibe, er stöhnt laut und weicht etwas zurück, treffe Potter am Kopf und seine Brille segelt in hohem Bogen davon. Er schüttelt sich die Haare aus den Augen und sein Griff wird eisenhart. Black fängt meine Beine wieder ein und hält sie unbarmherzig fest.

„Helft mir, ihn auf den Bauch zu drehen", sagt er.

Potter reibt sich seine blutende Nase an seiner Schulter und schnieft, dann nickt er. Pettigrew hält sich noch immer seine Eier. Mit vereinten Kräften gelingt es jedoch auch den beiden ohne seine Hilfe, mich umzudrehen, auch wenn ich mich mit aller Kraft wehre, winde, bocke. Was haben die nur vor? Gleich darauf weis ich es.

„Was jetzt, Padfoot?" fragt Potter.

„Für die Tritte hat er eine Strafe verdient", meint Black hämisch. „Schau dir nur den armen Wurmschwanz an, der kommt ja gar nicht mehr auf die Beine und bei dir wird das ein sattes Veilchen werden."

„Und?"

„Ich will ihm den Hintern verhauen, wie einem unartigen Kind."

Potter lacht, Black lacht, Pettigrew kichert - Es klingt immer noch ziemlich schmerzerfüllt. Black fingert an meinem Nachthemd herum, meiner Unterhose. Zieht das eine hoch, die andere runter, dann klatscht seine Hand auf meine nackte Haut. Fest - es hallt direkt. Ich kann mich nicht mehr wehren, mich fast nicht bewegen. Sie haben mich geradezu am Boden festgenagelt. Immer wieder schlägt er mit der flachen Hand zu. Mein Hintern wird heiß, muss schon knallrot sein und ich muss zu meinem Leidwesen gestehen, dass etwas anderes knüppelhart wird – ich kann nur beten, dass es keiner der anderen Jungs bemerkt. Trotzdem gebe ich keinen Laut von mir – dazu bin ich zu stolz. Nur das leise Ächzen meiner fruchtlosen Bemühungen frei zu kommen, ist zu hören. Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis sie genug haben.

Der Druck auf meinen Schultern und Beinen lässt nach und ich höre das Lachen der drei Jungs, wälze mich auf den Rücken und ziehe meine Beine an um meine Erregung zu verbergen, doch ich sehe nur noch, wie sie sich entfernen – zum Glück würdigen sie mich keines weiteren Blickes mehr.

Meine Robe flattert wie ein Banner hinter Potter her. Er rückt seine Brille auf seiner Nasenspitze zurecht, Black hält sich an seiner Schulter fest und humpelt und Pettigrew läuft wie auf Eiern.

Ich sitze im Straßendreck, wie ein begossener Pudel und hoffe, dass das harte Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen von alleine aufhört. Das zweite Nachthemd haben sie in eine Pfütze getreten. Muss Pettigrew gewesen sein. Die beiden Anderen waren zu sehr mit mir beschäftigt. Das Nachthemd, das sie mir übergezogen haben, steht ebenfalls vor Dreck und meine Robe ist weg. Ziellos irren meine Gedanken über die ganze Situation – ich muss mich erstmal wieder fassen.

Wie soll ich so nur ins Schloss kommen, ohne dass mich jemand so sieht? Das alles ist mehr als nur peinlich. Ich raffe den schlammtriefenden Lumpen zusammen. Die Tüte ist nur noch Fetzen, aber daneben liegt mein Umhang, dreckig wie nur was - Wenigstens er ist noch da - dem Himmel sei Dank, da drinnen ist nämlich meine ganze Barschaft. Ich werfe ihn mir über die Schultern, raffe ihn vorne zusammen und lasse das Nachthemd in einer Tasche verschwinden. Mein Hintern brennt von der Demütigung, mein Körper ist starr vor Dreck und ich muss ziemlich breitbeinig gehen, weil mein immer noch harter Penis sich quälend in meine Unterhose presst.

Der Gedanke: _Nur ein bisschen höher und sie hätten die Narben gesehen_, schießt mir auch noch durch den Sinn. Dabei vergesse ich fast, dass auch auf meinem Hintern und Oberschenkeln Narben sein müssen. Aber vielleicht denken sie, ich wäre als Kind in einen Rosenbusch gefallen oder so. Wenigstens haben sie mein anderes Problem nicht bemerkt, auch wenn es immer noch besteht und sich wohl nicht so einfach bei Seite schieben lässt – noch nicht mal dieses alles durchdringende Schamgefühl in mir schafft das – verdammte Hormone...

Mit gesenkten Schultern trotte ich zum Schloss zurück - den Tag haben sie mir gehörig verdorben - das schreit geradezu nach Rache.

Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts haben meine Sachen wieder sauber bekommen, aber die Freude an etwas Neuem hat mir die Bande gründlich verdorben. Ich habe Hieratus in einem Brief darüber geschrieben (nun nicht alles, gewisse Peinlichkeiten habe ich natürlich strengstens für mich behalten), habe gefragt, was er als Revanche vorschlägt. Jetzt warte ich auf Antwort. Mir würde sicher auch alleine etwas Geeignetes einfallen, aber mir fehlt mein Freund und ich möchte mit ihm in Verbindung bleiben, ihn in meine Pläne mit einbeziehen, soweit das mit Briefen möglich ist.

Ich habe erfahren, dass meine Robe jetzt wie eine Siegestrophäe im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor hängt. Gut, dass ich noch zwei andere habe, an die komme ich jedenfalls nie mehr dran.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich Potter und seine Freunde wieder sehe, brennt mein Hintern erneut von der Demütigung. Eins jedoch stellt mich etwas zufrieden: Potter hat ein Veilchen, das in allen Farben des Regenbogens schillert, Black hinkt immer noch recht stark und Pettigrew bewegt sich wie eine Spinne, auch ohne mich nachzuahmen. Der Tritt muss wirklich gewaltig gesessen haben.

Endlich habe ich eine Antwort von Hieratus bekommen. Er schreibt, dass er mit einem Jungen namens Igor Karkaroff abhängt, mit ihm aber bei weitem nicht soviel Spaß hat, wie mit mir. Na ja … Zu Potter ist ihm noch nichts eingefallen, aber denkt weiter darüber nach. Er schreibt, dass er mich vermisst … Und ich ihn - Kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr.

Erneut liege ich schlaflos im Bett, höre die Atemzüge und das leise Schnarchen der beiden anderen Jungen im Raum. _Einsam._

Mir geht die Sache in Hogsmeade einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Potter und die anderen scheinen sie längst vergessen zu haben. Oder wollen sie nicht, dass Lupin die ganze Wahrheit erfährt? Wie ich ihn einschätze, hätte er ein Wörtchen dazu zu sagen. Er mag es nicht, wenn Potter und Black zu sehr über die Stränge schlagen, glaube ich wenigstes in seinen ach so gutmütigen Blicken zu lesen.

Ich wälze mich unruhig hin und her, aber der Schlaf will einfach nicht kommen. Seufzend verlasse ich das Bett und schleiche in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus. Auch hier passt es mir heute nicht. Er ist so öde ohne Hieratus. Weiter durch die leeren, finsteren Gänge. Ich könnte mal wieder duschen gehen, aber das kalte Wasser stellt keine große Verlockung für mich dar. Ein warmes Bad wäre schön … Moment mal, was habe ich die Vertrauensschüler flüstern hören? In den oberen Stockwerken haben sie ihr eigenes Bad und das Passwort lautet _Pinienfrisch_…

Um diese Zeit ist das Schloss wie ausgestorben. Nur ein paar Geister, Filch und seine Katze, aber die haben mich noch nie gestört. Die Treppen hinauf und durch geheime Gänge. Die Herumtreiber kennen sie bestimmt, aber es ist Vollmond und mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie bei Vollmond immer draußen im Gelände sind. Ich wage es nicht, ihnen zu folgen - noch nicht - wegen Hagrids gut gemeinter Warnung.

„_Pinienfrisch_", flüstere ich und die Tür schwingt bereit-willig auf. Es ist ein wunderbarer Raum mit einem riesigen Becken und ungefähr einem dutzend Wasserhähnen.

Ich werfe meinen Umhang ab, ziehe mir das Nachthemd über den Kopf, meine Unterhose rutscht meine Beine hinunter und ich steige aus der grauen Stoffmasse. In einem Regal liegen riesige, flauschige, weiße Handtücher und ich hole mir zwei davon. Dann steige ich in das Becken, drehe die Wasserhähne auf und stark riechendes, seifiges Wasser quillt heraus. Ich probiere verschiedene aus und suche einen Strahl, der nicht ganz so sehr parfümiert ist, schließlich finde ich auch einen, der sehr schnell das riesige Becken füllt. Das Wasser ist so herrlich warm und umschmeichelt meinen dünnen Körper regelrecht – ich habe noch nie etwas so Angenehmes empfunden. Auf einem Bild über den Becken schnarcht leise eine Meerjungfrau auf einem Felsen. Gut, ich bin also alleine hier – kein Grund mich zu schämen oder zu befürchten, dass ich mich mal wieder bis auf die Knochen blamieren könnte.

Ich habe nie Schwimmen gelernt, aber das Becken ist nicht sehr tief und das seifige Wasser trägt mich. Ich plätschere ein wenig herum und es macht Spaß. Meine verkrampften Muskeln lockern sich, ich werde ruhig und fühle mich irgendwie frei.

Ich versuche durch das Becken zu schwimmen, aber ich stelle mich recht ungeschickt dabei an - Viel Rumgespritze, wenig Erfolg - macht nichts, dann setze ich mich eben an den Rand, dort ist das Wasser nicht so tief. Ich lehne mit dem Rücken am Beckenrand und halte mich mit dem Nacken daran fest.

Meine Gedanken treiben.

„Black" schießt es mir wieder durch den Kopf und wieder fühle ich seine Hand, die mir auf den Hintern klatscht, die Härte in meiner Hose (War dann doch vorbei, als ich endlich das Schloss erreicht hatte). Doch dieses Mal ist die Erinnerung nicht nur demütigend, sie ist auch auf eine verdrehte Weise wieder erregend. Zwischen meinen Beinen regt sich was und wie von selbst, gleitet meine Hand dorthin (jetzt kann ich ja was dagegen unternehmen, ohne mich um eventuelle Zuschauer sorgen zu müssen), meine andere streicht über meinen schmalen Körper. Das warme Wasser entspannt mich so sehr, fühlt sich so gut an - meine Haut fühlt sich so glatt und warm und angenehm an. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben ist es mir wirklich warm - keine Kälte mehr in mir. Ich bin träge, faul und meine Gedanken machen sich selbständig.

Lily tanzt im Mondlicht, eine Elfe in einem goldenen Schimmer, ihr Haar leuchtet wie Kupfer und ihre Augen funkeln wie Smaragde. Nicht länger habe ich das Gefühl, sie mit meinen schmutzigen Gedanken zu beflecken. Ja, ich halte meine Gedanken nicht mehr länger so unbedingt für schmutzig.

„_Mit deiner Sexualität musst du alleine fertig werden",_ hat Hieratus damals zu mir gesagt - Recht hat er.

Allein? Ja. Einsam? Nee, im Moment fühle ich mich nicht einsam. Alleine ja, aber nicht einsam.

Ich träume vor mich hin, stelle mir vor, Lily würde in irgendeine schreckliche Gefahr geraten und ich käme daher, als strahlender Ritter, würde sie retten und sie würde sich bei mir bedanken, mich loben, mich beachten, mich vielleicht sogar mit einem Kuss belohnen … Träumereien, Phantasien.

Nein, den Kuss kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, denn ich bin noch nie geküsst worden … Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, Lily zu berühren oder dass sie mich berührt. Nur fern von mir, tanzt sie unantastbar im Mondlicht auf meiner Lichtung. Ätherisch - Wunderschön, aber für immer unantastbar.

Meine Hände spielen an mir herum, als wären sie fremde, eigenständige Wesen. Meine Hände? Black Hände? An meinen Beinen, meinen Schenkeln, meinen Seiten, meinem Oberkörper, streichen sie auf und ab.

Es ist viel einfacher an Black zu denken, wenn ich das mache. Wieder spüre ich seine Berührungen von damals, als sie mich im Dorf so gedemütigt haben. Und wieder sind sie erregend, so erregend. Es ist, als wäre er jetzt hier neben mir, würde mich wieder berühren.

„Du bist abartig, Severus", kommt es mir in den Sinn. „Einfach abartig!"

„Aber du bist, wie du bist", sagt eine neue Stimme in meinem Kopf, irgendwie klingt sie nach Hieratus.

Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein netter Kerl bin. Nein, ich bin auch nicht beliebt. Potter und Black sind es, aber ich bin nicht wie sie, ich bin wie ich. Die ganze Härte und Kälte in mir sind nicht ganz echt, noch nicht. Sie sind eine Art Spiel, ein Spiel, das ich mit mir selbst spiele, ein Kostüm, eine Verkleidung, eine Maske – und jeder nimmt mir das ab.

_Ich bin, wie ich bin. _Ich habe nie versucht, mich den anderen anzupassen, nur hart und kalt wollte ich immer werden, damit mich keiner mehr verletzen kann. Ich bin, wie ich bin. Ich forme mich selbst zu dem, was ich sein will. Eigenartige Gedanken - Erwachsene Gedanken.

Meine Hände streichen noch immer über meinen Kör-per und meine Gedanken sind am Wandern.

Black und Lily - Lily und Black.

Warum ausgerechnet diese Beiden? Lily hat noch nie auch nur ein Wort mit mir gewechselt. Und Black? Black verachtet mich. Er demütigt und verspottet mich nur. Aber seine Hände, seine Hände - Diese wundervollen, langfingrigen, schmalen, edlen Hände … seine Hände … sie sind so … saaanft…!

Mein Körper beginnt zu zucken und mein Unterleib krampft sich in einem gewaltigen Orgasmus zusammen, ich keuche heftig und das warme Wasser spült meinen heißen Erguss davon. Irgendwie körperlich und geistig erschöpft, krabble ich aus dem Becken und lasse das Wasser ablaufen, es nimmt meine Gedanken mit sich.

Ich nehme mir eins von den Handtüchern, trockne diesen viel zu dünnen, viel zu hässlichen Köper ab - zu schnell gewachsen, in zu kurzer Zeit und bei zu wenig Nahrung - Ich rubble mir die Haare trocken und sie knistern - das haben sie noch nie getan – sie bleiben am Handtuch haften, fliegen wie Spinnenweben - Seltsam.

Mein Nachthemd liegt am Boden wie ein Leichentuch, meine Unterhose, wie die abgestreifte Haut einer Schlange. Irgendwie eklig. Aber ich bin, wie ich bin. Ich streife die graue Unterhose über - viel zu klein, viel zu eng - ich sollte mir eine Neue besorgen. Aber wie? In Hogsmeade? Nee, blos nicht. Das letzte Mal hat gereicht ... Aber man kann mit der Eulenpost Sachen bestellen.

Das Nachthemd gleitet an meinem Körper hinunter, fällt mir bis auf die Füße, ist mir etwas zu weit - Macht nichts, ich werde schon noch hineinwachsen - und besser zu groß als zu klein. Ich greife nach meinem Umhang und werfe ihn mir über die Schultern. Meine Haare fallen mir über die Augen, kitzeln an meinen Wangen. Eigenartiges Gefühl.

Ich bin träge, müde, ruhig, zufrieden … und gehe in den Schlafsaal zurück, _leise_, damit mich nur ja keiner bemerkt und dumme Fragen stellt - den Rest der Nacht schlafe ich wie ein Stein.

„Snivelly", tönt Black am nächsten Morgen, als wir vor Leechs Verliesen warten, bis er die Tür öffnet. „Na so was, du hast dir doch nicht mal die Haare gewaschen?"

Ich funkle ihn an und meine Haare fallen mir immer noch wie Spinnenweben über die Augen. Es stört mich, wenn sie fettig sind, bleiben sie mir wenigstens aus dem Gesicht, das ist besser.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Black", knurre ich.

„Ich hab dich gewarnt, Snivellus" faucht Potter leise, sehr leise und gefährlich. „Lass deine Drecksfinger von Lily…"

Die erwähnte Lily steht ganz in der Nähe und scheint keinen von uns zu beachten. Das erklärt, warum er so leise spricht, wahrscheinlich hat sie sich mal wieder mit ihm gestritten.

„Saure Trauben, Potter, saure Trauben", gebe ich höhnisch zurück.

Seine Augen blitzen giftig, aber er kann im Moment nichts weiter tun, denn die Verliestür öffnet sich und Leech winkt uns nach drinnen. Black geht hinter mir und gibt mir einen Stoß in den Rücken, ich stolpere, kann aber verhindern, dass ich hinfalle. Ich wirble herum und funkle ihn an.

„Warts ab, Black, warts ab", fauche ich leise, „irgend-wann krieg ich dich, dann zahl ich´s dir heim…"



Naga und Butterbier

Es wird Weihnachten und ich bleibe in Hogwarts. Kein Brief von meinem Vater, gut so. Am Weihnachtsmorgen kommt eine Posteule für mich und sie trägt einen Brief von Hieratus. Immer nur das Übliche, aber wenigstens bleiben wir in Verbindung. Der Brief enthält auch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich, das erste, das ich je bekommen habe: Einen Gutschein für ein Haustier, einzulösen in Hogsmeade.

Seitdem habe ich nie wieder ein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen und ich hasse dieses Fest mehr als alles andere (nun, wenigstens von den gewöhnlichen Dingen) – vielleicht eben aus diesem Grund...

Mit dem Gutschein in der Tasche mache ich mich am Nachmittag auf den Weg ins Dorf und freue mich wirklich über das Geschenk. Vielleicht sollte ich Hieratus auch was schicken, aber ich finde es nicht angebracht, das Geld, das er mir hier gelassen hat, dafür zu verwenden. Ihm von seinem eigenen Geld ein Geschenk kaufen? Nee, das finde ich echt nicht gut. Aber Moment! Er hat geschrieben, dass er unter schlimmer Akne leidet und ich weis, wie man einen Heiltrank dafür herstellt. Das wäre ein geeignetes Geschenk. Etwas, das ich extra für ihn gemacht habe. Die Idee gefällt mir.

Ich bin in meinen Gedanken versunken, aber nicht so tief, dass ich nicht das Lachen von Potter und seinen Freunden gehört hätte. Inzwischen halte ich immer ein Ohr und ein Auge auf meine Umgebung gerichtet, das ist sicherer. Ich verschwinde hinter einem Busch und wie der Zufall es will, bleiben sie ganz in der Nähe stehen und ich kann hören, was sie sagen.

„Bald ist wieder Vollmond", meint Potter beiläufig,

„Yeah, Prongs, schon irgendwelche besonderen Pläne?" fragt Black.

„Nun, ich denke erst mal das Übliche."

„Das Gelände, der Wald, Hogsmeade…" sagt Lupin versonnen.

„Yeah", meint Potter und grinst träumerisch.

Pettigrew scheint so aufgeregt zu sein, dass er sich beinahe in die Hose pisst. Er hüpft wie ein kleines Hündchen um die drei Anderen herum.

„Wo wohl der alte Snivellus steckt?" fragt Black, wirft einen argwöhnischen Blick um sich und seine Hände zucken, als wolle er mich wieder auf den Hintern schlagen oder mir einen Fluch nachjagen.

„Was hast du mit ihm vor, Padfoot?" fragt Lupin misstrauisch.

„Du warst das letzte Mal nicht dabei, Moony", sagt Potter. „Der alte Schleimbeutel hat sich an Halloween hier in Hogsmeade Nachthemden gekauft."

„So was Altmodisches hast du noch nicht gesehen", fügt Black an.

„Nun, unser lieber Wurmschwanz hier, hat ihm die Tüte aus der Hand geschlagen und die Dinger sind durch die Gegend geflattert, als Padfoot danach gegriffen hat", meint Potter.

„War urkomisch!" piepst Pettigrew.

„Yeah", meint Black etwas hämisch. „Sag mal, Wurmschwanz, wie lange haben dir eigentlich danach noch die Eier wehgetan?"

„Fast eine ganze Woche", murmelt der, wird ziegelrot und windet sich.

Lupin zieht eine Braue hoch und fragt:

„Er hat nach euch geschlagen? Sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich - Sonst jagt er uns immer Flüche hinterher."

„Na ja", meint Black und feixt. „Er hatte wohl gerade keine Hand frei…"

„Und ganz unschuldig waren wir daran wohl auch nicht", ergänzt Potter und grinst schief.

„Ich will den Rest erst gar nicht wissen", unterbricht Lupin sie kopfschüttelnd. „Gehen wir zu Zonkos?"

Allgemeines Nicken und sie trollen sich.

Nächtliche Ausflüge ins Hogwarts Gelände, den Verbotenen Wald, sogar nach Hogsmeade? Nun ja, irgendwann habe ich mir bestimmt genug Selbstvertrauen eingeredet, um ihnen zu folgen, aber ich möchte nicht mit Hagrid aneinander geraten. Man kann nie wissen, ob ich seine Hilfe nicht nochmal brauche.

Meine Schritte führen mich in die Tierhandlung, aber ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was für ein Tier ich möchte - keine Fledermaus, das steht allerdings fest - Sonic kann nichts ersetzen. Ich gehe an den Käfigen entlang und die Schlangen ziehen mich irgendwie an. So schlank, so glatt, so schimmernd, so wunderschön. Ich entscheide mich für eine Äskulapnatter, die wie ein schwarzer Diamant schillert und entschließe mich, sie Naga zu nennen, dann stecke ich sie vorsichtig in meine Robentasche und verlasse den Laden.

Draußen auf der Straße überlege ich. Wohin jetzt? Zonkos? – Auf keinen Fall, dort sind sicher Potter und seine Freunde. Der Honigtopf? – Nee, mir ist nicht nach was Süßem. Die Drei Besen? – Yeah, ein Butterbier wäre jetzt genau das Richtige. Also gehe ich dort hin und lasse mir von Madame Rosmerta einen schäumenden Krug voll mit diesem herrlichen Zeug geben. Unser alter Platz in der Ecke ist frei und ich setze mich mit dem Rücken zur Wand hin, denn ich mag es nicht, wenn sich hinter mir jemand unbemerkt anschleichen kann – Erfahrung macht klug und schlechte Erfahrungen, wie ich sie meistens habe, machen misstrauisch.

Das Butterbier schmeckt nicht so gut wie sonst, aber es wärmt mich von innen. Hieratus fehlt mir und ich starre eine zeitlang trübsinnig in den Schaum, dann hole ich gedankenverloren Naga aus meiner Tasche. Sie ist wirklich hübsch und völlig ungiftig. Der Verkäufer hat mir genau erklärt, wie ich sie pflegen soll. Interessantes Geschöpf. Ihre Haut kann man für viele Zaubertränke verwenden und sie häutet sich alle sechs Monate.

Ihre gespaltene Zunge flitzt vor und zurück und sie testet den Geschmack der Luft. Ich fahre vorsichtig mit einem Finger über ihren schmalen, keilförmigen Kopf und es scheint ihr zu gefallen. Trotzdem sind Schlangen keine Streicheltiere, hat der Verkäufer gemeint. Vorsichtig nehme ich sie hoch und stecke sie wieder in meine Tasche zurück. Mein Krug ist schon wieder leer, ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn schon ausgetrunken habe und beschließe, mir noch einen zu holen.

„Cheers, Hieratus", denke ich. „Du fehlst mir, Alter" und nehme einen großen Schluck.

Ich bin halb in den Schatten verborgen und kann un-gesehen beobachten. Lily kommt herein, gefolgt von Potter und seinen Freunden. Ich drücke mich noch weiter in den Schatten, denn ich habe keine Lust, mir auch diesen Tag wieder verderben zu lassen, aber ich will die Gruppe trotzdem beobachten.

Langsam trinke ich an meinem Krug weiter. Bald ist auch der leer und irgendwie schmeckt es nach mehr. Da steht auch schon Madame Rosmerta vor mir und fragt, ob ich noch etwas trinken möchte. Ich will. Schluck um Schluck leere ich auch diesen Krug, das Bier schwappt in meinem Magen hin und her, mir ist komisch zu Mute und ich muss dringend pissen.

„Geht endlich", flüstere ich in Richtung Potter und seinen Freunden.

Ich denke gar nicht dran, das Klo in einem öffentlichen Gebäude aufzusuchen, man kann nie wissen, wer drinnen ist und kucken kann oder auch mehr. Da fällt mein Blick auf Lily. Sie sitzt mit zwei Freundinnen bei Potter am Tisch, plaudert, lacht, wirft ihr leuchtendes Haar hin und her. Lilyelfe, so einzigartig…

Meine Augen spielen mir einen Streich, die Konturen der Jugendlichen verschwimmen, genau wie die des Pubs. Was ist nur mit mir los? Das Butterbier stößt mir sauer auf und blubbert scheußlich in meinem Magen. Meine Blase ist voll, wie noch nie und mir wird schlecht.

„Mist!" denke ich. „Zuviel Alkohol. Du solltest eigentlich besser wissen, Severus, was dabei rauskommt."

Ich krümme mich in meinem Eck zusammen, ich will nicht kotzen, nur verdammt dringend pissen. Wollen die Herumtreiber denn heute gar nicht gehen? Es scheint ewig zu dauern, bis sie endlich aufbrechen. Kaum haben sie die Drei Besen verlassen folge ich ihnen. Meine Schritte sind schwankend und unsicher und ich knalle gegen den Türstock, aber niemand scheint meinen unbeholfenen Gang zu bemerken. Ich erreiche die Straße, dann den Weg nach Hogwarts. Bei dem Busch, hinter dem ich mich vor ein paar Stunden versteckt habe, muss ich anhalten. Meine Blase ist kurz davor zu platzen und das Butterbier schwappt unangenehm in meinem Magen hin und her, will wieder heraus.

Mit tapsigen Schritten verschwinde ich hinter dem Strauch, fummle an meiner Robe und an meiner Unterhose herum, schaffe es, alles bei Seite zu ziehen und dann pisse ich … pisse … Meine Blase scheint ein Hundertliterfass zu sein, ich kann gar nicht wieder damit aufhören. Mein Magen rumort, der Gestank meines  
Urins steigt mir in die Nase, würgt mich und ich kotze in einem riesigen Schwall über den Busch, verliere mein unsicheres Gleichgewicht und hänge hilflos in seinen Ästen. Die stinkende Pampe schmiert sich in meine Robe und der Gestank bringt mich dazu, immer weiter zu Würgen und zu Würgen. Mein Magen ist inzwischen leer, es kommt nur noch Säure. Himmel, ist mir schlecht. Auf meiner Stirn steht kalter, schmieriger Schweiß. Das Weihnachtsessen fällt mir ein und ich muss erneut würgen.

„Nie wieder, Severus, nie wieder", murmle ich vor mich hin, „wirst du so viel trinken, dass es dir so elendiglich schlecht wird. Lass einfach die Finger von dem Zeug."

Es ist höchste Zeit, ins Schloss zurück zukehren, denn es wird schon dunkel. Ich bleibe zum Glück unentdeckt, als die letzten Schüler auf ihrem Heimweg an mir vorbeikommen und zwinge mich schließlich, ihnen zu folgen. Ich stinke wie ein öffentliches Klo, eins von der Sorte, die nie jemand zu reinigen scheint.

Das Weihnachtsessen verbringe ich in unseren Baderäumen und versuche, mir den widerlichen Gestank vom Körper zu schrubben und es geht mir dreckig, so dreckig. Will denn der Raum gar nicht still stehen?

Den nächsten Tag verbringe ich im Bett. Es flirrt bunt vor meinen Augen und mein Kopf scheint zu platzen, hat die Größe einer Melone. Keiner hat gestern meine Abwesenheit bemerkt, keiner bemerkt sie heute. Mir ist immer noch so schlecht, so schrecklich schlecht und der Gedanke an Essen macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Das Blut pocht in meinen Schläfen und alles dreht sich um mich, hat sich die ganze Nacht um mich gedreht. Wenn Alkohol solche Auswirkungen hat, dann verstehe ich, warum mein Vater immer so mies drauf war. Ich weis gar nicht, wie ich es gestern überhaupt geschafft habe, mich zu waschen und mich ins Bett zu schleppen.

Mein Magen knurrt und ich bekomme Hunger, aber allein der Gedanke ans Essen … Whä! - Ich beschließe, mir ein Gegenmittel zu brauen. Als ich versuche, mich aufzurichten, dreht sich alles nur noch schneller um mich. Ich falle wieder zurück und liege wie ein Häuflein Elend auf meiner Matratze. Keiner hier im Schlafsaal, keiner, den ich um Hilfe bitten könnte (und wenn jemand da wäre, würde ich auch nichts sagen, wenn ich ehrlich bin – zu stolz und ich bekäme nur hämisches Gelächter und sicher keine Hilfe). Ich bin allein, ganz allein.

Nach einigen Minuten versuche ich es erneut und es dreht sich immer noch alles, aber ich kann mich aufsetzen. Langsam schwinge ich die Beine aus dem Bett, langsam stehe ich auf. Mein Koffer, mein Kessel, meine Trankzutaten und ich muss Naga füttern. Sie hat es sich in meiner Nachttischschublade bequem gemacht. Ich streue ihr etwas von dem Futter hinein, das ich für sie bekommen habe. Gut…

Ich ziehe mir die saubere Robe über mein Nachthemd, die Vollgekotzte haben die Hauselfen mitgenommen und schleppe mich aus dem Raum. Der Kessel schlägt dumpf gegen meine Schienbeine.

Die geheime Zelle. Ein kränkliches Feuer. Wasser und Kräuter. Der Trank köchelt und brodelt vor sich hin, hat einen angenehmen Geruch. Sieht auch richtig aus. Etwas davon in einen Becher, lange Schlucke, die wie Balsam in meinen Magen fließen und Zeit, die vorbeitickt. Der Trank wirkt recht schnell und ich kann wieder geradeaus schauen. Der Raum hat auch aufgehört, sich zu drehen und mein Kopf fühlt sich auch wieder normal an, nicht mehr länger wie ein geplatzter Halloween Kürbis. Ich entschließe mich, hier aufzuräumen und dann zum Abendessen in die große Halle zu gehen. Es muss schon beinahe Zeit dafür sein.



„Zeit zum Baden, Schleimbeutel!"

Ich habe das Aknemittel für Hieratus hergestellt und es ihm mit einem Brief geschickt. Ich habe ihm von meiner Erfahrung mit zuviel Butterbier geschrieben und warte auf eine Antwort. Ich lerne noch mehr als je zuvor und habe Dumbledore um weitere Bücher gebeten.

„Geht es dir gut, Severus?" hat er bei dieser Gelegenheit gefragt. „Du siehst aus, wie das, was Eulen gewöhnlich auswürgen."

„Doch, Sir", habe ich geantwortet. „Ich weis jetzt nur, dass ich nicht mehr als ein Butterbier vertrage."

Er lachte. Freundlich. Bestätigend. Anteilnehmend.

„Ja", meinte er fröhlich. „Diese Erfahrung kenne ich, das wird schon wieder, mein Junge."

Hagrid hat Recht: „_Grossa Mo, da Dumbledore._"

Es wird wieder Frühling und die Sonne ruft mich nach draußen. Meine Haut wird kaum braun, sie hat immer diese kränkliche, gelbe Tönung. Egal, es ist trotzdem schön, in der Sonne zu sein. Ich sitze unter meiner Birke am See, mache Hausaufgaben, lerne. Das Wasser glitzert in der Sonne und das Funkeln macht mich müde. Ich habe in den letzten Nächten kaum geschlafen, habe mich hin und her gewälzt und keine Ruhe gefunden, hatte aber auch keine Lust den Schlafsaal zu verlassen, mein Bett wurde zum Feind. Das Wasser flirrt sinnverwirrend vor meinen Augen, meine Lider werden schwer, mein Kopf sinkt auf das Buch, das auf meinen Knien liegt und ich nicke ein.

„_Mobilicorpus_!" weckt mich der Ruf einer nur zu bekannten Stimme.

Sofort hänge ich hilflos in der Luft und Black hat seinen Stab auf mich gerichtet. Er hat wohl meine Drohung von damals nicht vergessen und will mir zuvorkommen - Er ist alleine, wie ungewöhnlich.

„Lass mich runter, Black!" rufe ich hektisch (wenn ich ehrlich bin fast schon panisch) und zapple wild hin und her, finde aber nichts, woran ich mich festhalten kann.

„Yeah, Snivelly, yeah. Gleich!" gibt er lässig zurück.

Dann schwingt er elegant seinen Stab und ich sause wie ein Klatscher über den See hinaus, als ich mitten über dem Wasser schwebe, hebt Black den Zauber auf und ich klatsche hinunter.

„Zeit zum Baden, Schleimbeutel", höre ich ihn noch hämisch rufen, dann schließen sich die eisigen Fluten über meinem Kopf.

Ich will Atem holen, aber da ist nur Wasser, keine Luft. Es dringt mir in Augen, Nase, Mund und ich schlage hilflos und nun wirklich panisch um mich. Ich kann doch nicht schwimmen! Etwas zupft an meinem Knöchel und ich schaue nach unten – ein Grindelow, ein Wasserdämon. Ich weis, wie ich mit ihm fertig werde, haben wir letztes Jahr bei Professor Asmodeo in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelernt, aber mir ist so schwindlig und meine Lungen so schreien verzweifelt nach Sauerstoff, dass ich weder einen klaren Gedanken fassen noch handeln kann. Ich schlage weiter unbeherrscht um mich, will meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche ziehen (es ist nur ein Reflex, keine bewusste Entscheidung), bin schon seit langem nicht mehr ohne ihn unterwegs, aber mein Blick trübt sich und mir schwinden die Sinne. Plötzlich spüre ich einen riesigen Körper neben mir, jemand packt heftig meine Robe und zieht mich schwungvoll nach oben. Die Finger des Grindelow lösen sich. Luft, köstliche Luft in meinen Lungen. Ich ringe nach Atem, huste, spucke.

Jemand hat mich am Kragen gepackt, wie einen Welpen, hält meinen Kopf sicher über die glitzernde Wasserfläche. Ich blinzle meine Augen frei und erkenne, dass es Hagrid ist, der mich gerettet hat.

„Bua", meint er grollend. „Jetzad aba schell ausi aus am See, du hoist da no an Dod."

Irgendwie zieht er mich aus dem Gewässer. Black steht am Ufer und grinst hämisch.

„Sirius, du bleeda Hund", wettert der Riese aufgebracht, „Foit dia nix bessas ei, als an andan Buam in an See zum schmeiß´n?"

„Der alte Snivelly hat dringend n Bad gebraucht", meint Black lakonisch.

Er scheint sich keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein und außerdem ist er ein Freund von Hagrid – er kann sich da sicher so Einiges erlauben, denn der Riese ist wirklich verdammt gutmütig.

„Schleich de, schaug blos, dass´d weida kimmst, du Depp", brüllt der Wildhüter ihn trotzdem an – Scheinbar gibt es auch für Hagrid Grenzen, die man nicht übertreten darf – noch nicht mal als Freund.

Blacks Haar scheint von Hagrids Atem regelrecht nach hinten geweht zu werden. Trotzdem grinst er weiter, zuckt beiläufig die Schultern, dann trollt er sich triumphierend. Der Riese schaut zu mir hinunter, denn ich liege immer noch wie eine nasse Katze am Boden, huste und schnappe keuchend nach Luft. Er zieht mich auf die Beine, klopft mir so fest auf den Rücken, dass ich fast wieder in die Knie gehe, dann sagt er:

„Kimm, i mach da an hoaßn Tee. Woast, de Buam san a paar Deppn, aba se san aa meine Freind. Wuist an – i moan – wuist, dass da Sirius a Straaf krieagt?"

Er klingt, als wolle er das vermeiden und später selbst die Sache mit Black regeln. Ich überlege schwer, dann schüttle ich aber den Kopf.

„Nee, Hagrid, darum kümmere ich mich schon selbst. Damit werde ich schon alleine fertig."

Er sieht erleichtert aus und sagt:

„Guad, Bua, i hab mit eam aa no a Wörtal zum red´n, vastehst? Jetzad kimm, gemma zua meina Hüttn."

Ich folge dem Riesen, nehme mir nur kurz die Zeit, um meine Sachen zusammen zu packen (hier liegen lassen, kann ich sie ja schlecht – wer kann schon wissen, wer es vielleicht lustig findet, etwas damit anzustellen) und Hagrid steht wartend daneben und brummt unbestimmt. Dann gehe ich mit ihm zu seiner Hütte. Ich muss drei Schritte machen, für einen von ihm. Als wir ankommen, bin ich ziemlich außer Atem. Er weist mir einen Stuhl neben seinem Tisch zu und hängt einen Kessel, der groß genug ist, einen ausgewachsenen Eber darin zu kochen, über das flackernde Feuer.

„Ziag des nasse Zeig aus, Bua", sagt er. „Du hoist da no an Dod."

Nur ungern ziehe ich die triefende Robe aus, aber sie ist kalt und klamm und klebt unangenehm an meiner Haut. Doch ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen, denn der Riese dreht mir den Rücken zu. Er nimmt mir das Ding ab mit einem Griff hinter sich ab und hängt es ans Feuer, dann gibt er mir auf dieselbe Weise eine riesige Decke.

„Wicklt de eini, Bua, dann werds da wieda gscheid warm", grummelt er freundlich.

Die Decke ist wirklich warm und sehr weich und ich bin beruhigt, denn Hagrid hat nichts von meinen Narben gesehen, wird also auch keine unangenehmen Fragen stellen, die ich nicht beantworten kann oder will. Er stellt einen seiner Riesenbecher mit Tee vor mich hin.

„Warum, Bua? Warum hat da Sirius des to? I woas, dass de ned meg´n. Aba des war…"

„Yeah", gebe ich zur Antwort. „Wir können uns nicht ausstehen und bei unserer letzten Auseinandersetzung hab ich ihm gedroht, schätze, er wollte mir zuvorkommen."

„Was hast eam denn droht, Bua?"

„Nichts Besonderes, nur dass ich es ihm heimzahlen werde."

„Ehrlich?"

„Ganz ehrlich!"

„Na, dem wer i was vazähln, wenn i eam in de Finga krieag."

„Hagrid, ich werde schon alleine mit denen fertig. Übrigens, danke, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast."

„Scho guad Bua. Da Sirius is mei Freind, des hoast aba desweg´n no lang ned, dass ea an Freibrief hod, andare Leit zum schind´n. Vastehst? Dem vazäl i scho, wo da Bartl an Most hoit, des koost ma ruhig glab´n."

Ich wage es, den Riesen anzulächeln und er lächelt zurück. Es sieht einfach barbarisch aus, aber mir ist klar, dass er es nur gut mit mir meint. Ich trinke weiter an dem heißen Tee und mir wird wieder richtig warm, aber ich werde unruhig, möchte gehen, weis nicht, worüber ich mich mit Hagrid unterhalten soll. Ich hatte schon immer so meine Probleme damit, mich einfach so mit anderen Leuten zu unterhalten – ich wüsste ja noch nicht mal worüber. Er bemerkt meine Unruhe, zwinkert mir zu und geht zu meiner Robe hinüber.

„De is trocka", sagt er und wirft sie mir zu.

Schnell habe ich sie mir über den Kopf gezogen. Sie fühlt sich wirklich herrlich warm und trocken an.

„Danke, Hagrid", sage ich noch mal.

„Scho guad, Bua. Geh aufi zum Schloss, es is scho boid Zeit zum Ess´n."

Ich verabschiede mich und gehe. Nein, ich werde Black nicht verpfeifen, aber für den lasse ich mir noch was ganz Besonderes einfallen.

Hagrid muss wirklich mit Black „_a Wörtal"_ geredet haben, denn er geht mir aus dem Weg und Potter scheint nicht die leiseste Ahnung von unserem Zusammenstoß zu haben. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und mir etwas zusammen gereimt. Wahrscheinlich war es so: Black hat gesehen, wie ich da unter dem Baum geschlafen habe und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, mir einen Streich zu spielen. Wahrscheinlich hat er auch nicht gedacht, dass das Ganze wirklich gefährlich werden könnte und hat es einfach für einen Riesenspaß gehalten - er weis ja schließlich nicht, dass ich nicht schwimmen kann - und den Anderen hat er nichts davon erzählt, weil Hagrid ihm klar gemacht hat, wie groß der Mist war, den er gebaut hat und er wollte sich vor seinen Freunden nicht so blos stellen, auch noch von dem Anpfiff zu erzählen.

„Severus, Severus", sagt die kleine Stimme vorwurfsvoll zu mir, „jetzt findest du schon Ausreden für deine Widersacher – sag mal, spinnst du langsam?"

„Nein", verteidige ich mich, „ich versuche nur heraus zu finden, was sie ticken macht."

„Wie du meinst, aber denk immer dran: Wer liebt, leidet und es ist besser kalt wie Eis zu sein."

Wer würde den meine wahren Beweggründe besser kennen, als ich selbst? Und so bringe ich sie unwillig zum Schweigen.



Sirius, geliebter Feind

Ostern kommt und ich bleibe wieder in Hogwarts. Die Anderen fahren heim, außer Black. Er verbringt die Ferien sonst immer bei den Potters, doch die fahren über Ostern nach Neapel. Also bleibt er auch hier, denn nach Hause will er genauso wenig, wie ich. Das Schloss ist fast völlig verlassen. Es sind keine fünf Schüler mehr da - Langweilig.

Es ist mitten in der Nacht, ich bin hellwach und denke nach. Hagrid ist auch nicht da, denn er hat was in London zu erledigen, habe ich gehört (und ich höre viele Dinge, weil mich die meisten einfach übersehen und ich ausgezeichnete Ohren habe). Plötzlich grinse ich. Wenn Hagrid nicht da ist, heißt das doch, dass der Weg in den Verbotenen Wald frei ist!

Ich springe geradezu enthusiastisch aus dem Bett und werfe mir meine Robe über, schlüpfe in meine Schuhe. Schnell habe ich unsere Räume verlassen und gleite lautlos zur Eingangstür hinaus. Ich laufe euphorisch über das dunkle Gelände. Fühle mich glücklich, fühle mich frei.

„_Lumos_!" murmle ich, als ich den Wald erreiche und meine Zauberstabspitze wirft ein kleines Licht in sein Dunkel. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten schleiche ich den gewundenen Pfad entlang. Dunkel, geheimnisvoll, lockend. Auch ein wenig unheimlich, aber so anziehend. Schon seit vielen Jahren wollte ich hier her kommen und nun hängen meine Augen an den schwarzen, sich wiegenden Bäumen. Ein wohliger, erregender Schauder läuft mir über den Rücken, doch plötzlich höre ich flüsternde Schritte hinter mir und gleite lautlos hinter eine dicke Blutbuche.

„_Nox_!" hauche ich und meine Fackel erlischt.

Ich bin nicht allein. Mit sicheren Schritten, als sei er hier zu Hause, geht Black an mir vorbei. Wo will er hin? Sofort entschließe ich mich, ihm zu folgen.

„Leise, ganz leise jetzt, Severus", denke ich. „Tritt jetzt blos nicht wieder auf einen trockenen Ast."

Ich sehe Blacks schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt vor mir den Pfad entlang schlendern. Es ist furchtbar dunkel, ohne das Licht meines Zauberstabs, aber wenn Black kein Licht braucht, brauche ich das auch nicht. Weiter, weiter, immer hinterher. Er kommt auf einer Lichtung an, eine klare Quelle sprudelt aus dem Boden, bildet einen kleinen Teich. Was will er hier? Plötzlich zieht er sich aus, legt Robe, ‚Räuberzivil' und Unterwäsche auf den Boden, dann steigt er in die Quelle und ich verstecke mich hinter einem Strauch. Er wendet mir sein Gesicht zu, kann mich aber nicht sehen, denn es ist zu dunkel, da wo ich bin. Er steht in ganzer Größe im Schein des nahezu vollen Mondes.

Tränen, silbrige Tränen strömen über sein unverschämt hübsches Gesicht. Warum weint er, dieser tollkühne, wilde Bursche, mit dem herrlichen Zum-Teufel-Lachen? Er hebt die Arme in einer flehendlichen Geste, dann beginnt er gequält zu sprechen:

„Verdammt sei das edle und uralte Haus der Black. Nie wieder will ich mit ihnen etwas zu tun haben. ich bin kein schwarzer Magier.

Verdammt sei der Brief, mit dem sie mich enterbt haben, ich brauche ihr Gold nicht.

Verdammt seien meine Mutter, mein Vater und Regulus, mein dummer Bruder, der soviel besser sein soll, als ich, ich brauche ihre Zustimmung nicht.

Verdammt sei das Blut, das in meinen Adern fließt, ich will es nicht!"

Bei diesen Worten sinkt er in sich zusammen, geht in der Quelle in die Knie und das Wasser reicht ihm bis zum Oberkörper. Seine Fingernägel gleiten wie Krallen über seine Brust und reißen seine glatte Haut auf. Blut fließt in leuchtenden Schlieren an seinem feucht schimmernden Körper hinunter und vermischt sich mit dem klaren Quellwasser. Es ist schwarz im Mondlicht.

Ich kann seine Wut, seine Verzweiflung, seine Qual bis zu meinem Versteck herüber spüren. Black verzweifelt? Unmöglich! Ist das alles nur für mich inszeniert? Nein, das kann nicht sein, er kann einfach nicht wissen, dass ich da bin. Es fühlt sich alles auch viel zu echt an.

Immer wieder krallt er seine Fingernägel ungestüm in seine Brust und hinterlässt lange, tiefe, klaffende, blutende Risse und Tränen rinnen weiter über seine Wangen. Hin und wieder schreit er gequält und herzzerreißend auf - eine schier unglaubliche seelische Pein spricht aus seinen ganzen Handlungen.

Schließlich hat er sich ausgetobt. Sein nasses Haar klebt an seinem tränenüberströmten Gesicht und er scheint völlig erschöpft zu sein, regelrecht ausgewrungen. Mit müden Bewegungen geht er zu seinen Sachen hinüber und lässt sich, nackt wie er ist, einfach darauf fallen. Sein Körper zuckt leicht unter einem letzten, gepeinigten Schluchzen. Es ist so still im Wald. Ich weis, dass hier viele eigenartige und magische Geschöpfe leben, Einhörner, Zentauren, Thestrals … Sie müssen wissen, dass wir hier sind, aber vielleicht akzeptieren sie Blacks Kummer, vielleicht kennen sie ihn. Vielleicht…

Der Junge am anderen Ende der Lichtung richtet sich halb auf. Erst jetzt sehe ich, wie tief die Wunden wirklich sind, die er sich zugefügt hat, wie stark sie bluten und ich kenne mich mit Verletzungen aus. Er muss bald etwas dagegen unternehmen, denn er verliert sehr viel Blut - er schwankt - schon jetzt hat er eine Menge Blut verloren. Zu viel Blut?

Es sieht aus, als könne er jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren. Verdammt - meine Wunden haben nie so stark geblutet. Nicht einmal damals, als ich mir beinahe das ganze Fleisch vom Rücken gefetzt habe. Wie eine gefällte Birke bricht er auf seiner Robe zusammen und rührt sich nicht mehr. Ich kann sehen, dass sich sein Körper beim Atmen fast nicht mehr bewegt.

Klar - ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen. Aber ihn hier verrecken lassen? Nein, bestimmt nicht! Ich bin zwar kein besonders netter Kerl, aber so ein Scheißkerl bin ich dann doch nicht … und ich bin sicher kein Mörder – und es wäre so gut wie Mord, wenn ich ihm jetzt nicht helfe. Mit leisen, hastigen Schritten laufe ich zu ihm hinüber.

„Er muss nie erfahren, dass du ihn so gesehen hast", denke ich bei mir. „Er muss nie erfahren, dass du ihm geholfen hast. Lass ihn einfach glauben, dass es die Zentauren waren oder sonst wer."

Vorsichtig fasse ich den schlaffen Körper an und drehe ihn sacht auf den Rücken. Dabei wird mir bewusst, dass ich seine Haut noch nie unter meinen Fingern gespürt habe, dass ich es aber schon lange wollte. So glatt, so hell, so edel.

_Grundgütiger, Severus, du bist komplett durchgeknallt!_

Er muss irgendwelche größeren Blutgefäße verletzt haben, denn er blutet immer noch wie verrückt. Ich wühle in meinen Taschen herum. Habe ich ihn dabei? Nein, er liegt in meinem Nachttisch. Ich ziehe meinen Stab heraus und murmle „_Accio Trank_!"

Ich weis, dass der Aufrufzauber auf diese Entfernung schwierig ist, aber ich muss es versuchen. Beim kleinen Professor Flitwick in Zauberkunst hat es jedenfalls immer funktioniert - Ich warte - Das Schloss ist eine ganze Strecke entfernt und es braucht seine Zeit, bis der Flakon hier ankommt … Gerade will ich den Zauber nochmals aussprechen, da kommt das Fläschchen durch die Luft geflogen.

„Geglückt!" schießt es mir durch den Sinn.

Ich habe kein Taschentuch oder so bei mir, so was besitze ich nicht, aber Black, Black mit Sicherheit. Ich mühe mich die Robe unter dem schlaffen Körper hervor zu ziehen - ganz schön schwer der Bursche – und es gelingt, dann durchsuche ich seine Taschen: Stinkbomben, Süßigkeiten, Knallkörper, allerlei mehr oder weniger sinnloses Zeug, da, endlich auch ein Taschentuch und ich schütte den Trank darauf. Er wirkt auch äußerlich, innerlich besser, aber ich wage es nicht, Black die Flüssigkeit einfach in den Hals zu schütten. Er könnte daran ersticken. Ich möchte zwar Heiler werden, bin aber noch keiner, habe meine Erfahrungen nur gesammelt, weil ich gezwungen war, mich selbst zu behandeln und eine ganze Menge Bücher darüber gelesen habe. Allerdings wage ich es nicht, einen Heilzauber zu benutzen, meinen Tränken vertraue ich eher, die sind schließlich an mir selbst erprobt.

Ich schaffe es nie, ihn rechtzeitig zum Schloss hinauf zu Pomfrey zu bringen, er blutet viel zu stark, außerdem will ich nicht, dass er weis, dass ich ihn in einem solchen Zustand gesehen habe. Tausend wirre Gedankenfetzen huschen durch meinen Kopf.

Vorsichtig wische ich ihm das Blut von der Brust. Mein Trank wirkt, die Kratzer hören auf zu bluten und beginnen sogar, sich zu schließen. Erst jetzt sehe ich, warum er so stark geblutet hat. Er hat die Halsschlagader angeritzt, nur wenig, aber trotzdem – wird sicher ne Narbe geben - wahrscheinlich hat das kalte Quellwasser verhindert, dass er noch stärker blutet.

Sein Atem wird kräftiger, aber er kommt nicht zu sich - gut - ich werde erst verschwinden, wenn er wieder wach wird, so dass er nicht sieht, wer da war, aber alleine lasse ich ihn jetzt sicher nicht, ich könnte es einfach nicht, auch wenn er mein Feind ist.

„Geliebter Feind", schießt es mir durch den Kopf und ich muss mir eingestehen, dass es stimmt, dass er genau das ist: _Mein geliebter Feind_…

Ich starre auf die bewusstlose Gestalt, lange, sehr lange - bis meine Augen brennen. Schließlich hebt sich meine Hand wie von selbst und streicht ungeschickt über seine Brust, seine üblen Kratzer und er zuckt zusammen. Ich reiße meine bebenden Finger zurück, als hätte ich mich verbrannt, doch er liegt gleich wieder still und sein Atem geht ruhig und regelmäßig.

„Sirius", flüstere ich und es ist das erste Mal, dass ich seinen Vornamen ausspreche, für mich war er bisher immer nur Black. „Sirius", murmle ich nochmal und der Name klingt wie ein sehnsüchtiges Gebet.

Er liegt jetzt fast bewegungslos da, nur seine Finger zucken ein wenig. Wieder bewegen sich meine Hände, als wären sie eigenständige Wesen und streichen über seine glatten Schenkel, seine schmalen Hüften, wagen es sogar, zärtlich sein hübsches Gesicht zu berühren. Vorhin sah es so gequält aus, aber jetzt ist es ruhig. Er sieht nicht mehr wie ein Junge aus, wird mir klar, auch Sirius ist inzwischen zu einem jungen Mann geworden.

„Muss es denn immer so sein", fährt es mir durch den Sinn, „dass man nur durch Leid erwachsen wird?

Denn auch Sirius hat gelitten, vielleicht anders als ich, aber deswegen nicht weniger. Die Qual, die von der Gestalt in der Quelle ausgegangen ist, war zu eindringlich, zu wirklich, als dass sie hätte unecht sein können. Meine Hand streicht über seine Wange, sein weiches, glattes Haar. Das Ganze hat etwas unglaublich Intimes, obwohl er gar nicht weis, nicht wissen kann, dass ich überhaupt da bin. Er schläft tief und fest, ist nahezu bewusstlos.

„Einsam!" denke ich. „So allein. Verdammt, Sirius, warum können wir denn nur keine Freunde sein? Du bist doch ganz anders, als du dich gibst."

Doch dann wird mir klar, dass auch ich ganz anders bin, als ich mich gebe, dass etwas in mir verzweifelt nach Freundschaft, nach Gesellschaft, nach Zugehörigkeit schreit, auch wenn ich immer so tue, als würde ich keinen brauchen.

„Dunkle Zwillinge!" überlege ich. „So ähnlich und doch so anders."

Meine Augen verschlingen geradezu den nackten Körper - Makellos, edel, schlank und doch fest - kein bisschen dürr. Ich will den Anblick in meine Erinnerung einbrennen, denn ich weis, so eine Gelegenheit kommt wahrscheinlich nie wieder. Klar, habe ich schon öfter halbnackte Jungen gesehen - im Schlafsaal, als sie sich umzogen, am See, beim Baden, bei vielen Gelegenheiten - aber nichts hat mich in meinem Innersten so getroffen, wie das hier, keiner der Körper hat auch nur das geringste Interesse in mir wach gerufen. Warum dann dieser Bursche? Warum ausgerechnet Black? Was ist das blos mit ihm? Vielleicht, weil er der Einzige war, dessen Berührung mir nicht unangenehm war? Mich nicht an meinen Vater erinnerte? Ich weis es einfach nicht. Und irgendwie ist es auch egal.

Ich bin, wie ich bin – und das hier ist, wie es ist.

Es ist mitten in der Nacht, vielleicht zwei, drei Uhr morgens. Wir sollten in unseren Betten liegen und tief schlafen. Gegen sechs wird es hell werden und dann ist mein fünfzehnter Geburtstag, vielleicht noch zwei oder drei kostbare Stunden, wenn er nicht vorher aufwacht.

„Himmel, lass ihn nicht zu früh aufwachen", denke ich fast verzweifelt.

Ich möchte ihn anfassen, dort zwischen seinen Beinen, wo sein Penis auf seinem dunklen Fell liegt, möchte wissen, ob er sich genauso anfühlt, wie mein eigener. So eigenartige Gedanken und Empfindungen. Bei Hieratus wäre ich nie auf so eine Idee gekommen. Ich muss mich jedes Mal zusammenreißen, dass ich nicht zusammenzucke, wenn er mich auch nur zufällig streift. Seine Berührungen sind mir meistens unangenehm und ich würde Hieratus nur anfassen, wenn es um Leben und Tod ginge, obwohl er mir wirklich sehr viel bedeutet und mein Blutsbruder ist.

Aber Sirius? Fast liebevoll forme ich den Namen im Geist. Soll ich? Soll ich nicht? Etwas in mir schreit in einer tiefen Verzweiflung nach ihm auf. Nach Nähe ... nach Berührungen ... nach Sirius!

Ich schaue ihn genau an, um zu sehen, ob er noch fest schläft. Ja, das tut er. Seine verschorfte Brust hebt und senkt sich leicht und regelmäßig und sein feuchtes Haar ist an seinem Gesicht festgeklebt. Vorsichtig streiche ich es ihm aus den Augen. Geliebter Feind - meine Augen streifen über seinen Körper, saugen jede Einzelheit auf. Verrückt! Was mache ich hier nur? Warum bin ich nur so fixiert auf diesen Burschen?

„Sirius", entschlüpft es mir sehnsüchtig.

Ich rutsche noch näher an ihn heran und wie von selbst zupft meine Hand an meiner Robe. Die Nacht ist ungewöhnlich warm, ich bin alleine, keiner kann mich sehen, kann meine Naben sehen, meinen nackten Körper – nur Sirius ist da und der ist sicher nicht bei sich. Ich ziehe mir die Robe über den Kopf, schlüpfe aus meiner Unterhose. Als würde mich jemand steuern, lege ich mich neben Sirius, stütze mich auf einem Ellbogen ab.

Meine Hand gleitet auf den schlafenden Jungen zu, schwebt nur Zentimeter über seinem Körper. Er bewegt sich leicht, seufzt, scheint zu träumen. Mein Blick fällt auf meine Hand und ich sehe worüber sie schwebt - sein Penis ist steif, so steif wie mein eigener. Mein Atem wird keuchend, es fällt mir schwer, Luft zu holen und ich bin erregt, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich seufze leise und meine Hand greift nach dem Ersehnten, berührt das steil aufgerichtete Glied des anderen Jungen. Es ist, als würde ein Blitz in meine Nerven fahren. Weiche, glatte, zarte Haut unter meinen Fingern, ein hartes, heißes Stück Fleisch. Vorsichtig gleitet meine Hand auf und ab.

„Wach jetzt blos nicht auf, Sirius", denke ich atemlos und beinahe verzweifelt.

Ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn ich jetzt nicht weiter machen könnte – würde einfach verrückt werden, komplett durchdrehen ... aber ich habe Glück, er schläft weiter - Gesegneter, wunderbarer Schlaf. Ich verdrehe meinen Körper in einem unmöglichen Winkel, um mein eigenes Glied mit meiner freien Hand zu erwischen. Ich spüre ihn und ich spüre mich selbst und ich bin größer gebaut als er, etwas, aber nicht viel.

Himmel, ist das schön!

Er murmelt etwas Unverständliches im Schlaf, wacht aber nicht auf, seine Hand wischt ziellos durch die Luft und ich erstarre, doch er bewegt sich nur im Traum. Er dreht sich zur Seite, wendet sich mir zu, seine Hand gleitet fahrig über meinen Körper - nur ein Hauch einer Berührung, aber ich erbebe, schlucke schwer, mir ist eigenartiger Weise nicht kalt, aber ich zittere - seine Hand auf meinem Körper – und der schreit lautlos auf, will mehr davon, doch Sirius schläft, träumt, weis nicht, was er da tut. Mein Unterleib zieht sich nahezu unerträglich zusammen und ich komme … komme … komme. Mein Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren und ich stöhne, fast schreie ich auf. Ich beiße mir die Lippen blutig, damit nur ja kein Laut über sie dringt, damit ich Sirius nur ja nicht zu früh aufwecke. Dann beginnt er neben mir zu zucken, sein heißes Sperma rinnt über meine Hand, macht alles glitschig.

Er bewegt sich stärker und ich weis, jetzt wird er wirklich bald aufwachen und ich muss hier weg, so schnell wie möglich. Also springe ich auf die Beine, greife nach meiner Robe, meiner Unterhose und verschwinde hinter einem Busch. Schnell habe ich die Sachen wieder angezogen - grade noch rechtzeitig, denn Black kommt wieder ganz zu sich.

Es immer noch recht dunkel, aber der Morgen ist nicht mehr fern. Er setzt sich auf und starrt durch die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, kann aber nichts erkennen, dann schaut er an seinem Bauch hinunter und zwischen seine Beine, lacht sein Zum-Teufel-Lachen und steht auf. Er geht zur Quelle hinüber und wäscht sich ab.

Ich habe Nachtaugen, kann in der Dunkelheit alles sehen, seit ich so lange im finsteren Keller eingesperrt war – seitdem mag ich auch helles Sonnenlicht nicht mehr besonders - es blendet mich und tut mir in den Augen weh und ich hatte zuvor meinen Zauberstab nur entzündet, weil mir der Wald etwas unheimlich war, wird mir jetzt schlagartig klar.

Black zieht sich wieder seine Kleidung über. Immer noch schaut er sich neugierig um und seine Finger fahren  
über die verschorften Kratzer auf seiner Brust. Schließlich zuckt er gleichgültig die Schultern und bricht auf. Es scheint ihm nicht klar zu sein, wie schwer er sich verletzt hat. Auch gut. Dann bleibt diese Nacht umso sicherer mein Geheimnis.

Der nächste Morgen - mein Geburtstag.

Hieratus hat mir geschrieben, hat sich für die Akne Tinktur bedankt. Sie wirkt glänzend, schreibt er und er hat mir ein Päckchen mit meinen Lieblingssüßigkeiten mit geschickt.

„Alles Gute", schreibt er. „Dein Freund Hieratus."

Ich kann ihm nicht schreiben, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist – unmöglich - was sollte er blos von mir denken? Außerdem brennt es zu heiß in mir, ist mein größtes Geheimnis, mein köstlichster Schatz…

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er wirklich darauf reagiert hätte und heute frage ich mich, ob ich es ihn nicht schon damals hätte wissen lassen sollen.

Black kommt vorbei geschlendert und seine Augen blitzen, als er mich sieht - meine auch - seine gemein, meine freudig, obwohl er es sicher auch bei mir für ein gemeines Blitzen hält – was sollte er auch sonst von mir kennen...?

„Na Snivelly, ein Päckchen bekommen? Wer sollte dir schon was schicken?" lacht er geringschätzig.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Black", fauche ich zurück, aber in mit flüstert etwas: „Sirius, Sirius, geliebter Feind." Und die leise Stimme in mit antwortet: "Wer liebt, leidet!" - „Egal", fauche ich im Geist zurück. „Es ist die Sache wert."

Black greift nach dem Paket, zieht eine Schachtel mit _Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung_ heraus, reißt sie auf und schüttet sich alle Bohnen auf einmal in den Mund. Plötzlich zuckt er zusammen und spuckt alles wieder auf seine Hand, schleudert es wütend vor mich auf den Tisch.

„Whä!" ruft er. „Ohrenschmalz!"

Ich kann nicht anders und fange an, laut schallend zu lachen.

„Von der eigenen Bosheit gefangen, Black!" keuche ich. „Komisch, echt zu komisch."

Mit einem tödlich beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck trollt er sich, aber ich lache immer noch in mich hinein, als ich mich in die Bibliothek aufmache.



Flohpuder

Die Prüfungen rücken näher. Macht nichts, ich habe schon das ganze Jahr wie verrückt gelernt. Ich gehe zu Dumbledore, denn ich muss mit ihm reden. Mein Vater wird mich sicher nicht am Hogwarts Express abholen und ich weis nicht, wie ich ohne Dumbledores Zustimmung zu meinem Vorhaben nach Hause kommen soll.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir", sage ich. „Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich von hier aus mit Flohpuder gleich nach Hause reisen kann? Mein Vater hat zurzeit soviel zu tun und keine Zeit, mich abzuholen."

Ich will nicht, dass der Alte etwas von meiner gestörten Beziehung zu meinem Vater erfährt.

„Und was ist mit deiner Mutter, Severus?"

„Die ist schon vor über einem Jahr gestorben."

„Gestorben", sagt er traurig und es ist keine Frage sondern eine Bestätigung.

Seine Augen nehmen einen seltsamen Ausdruck an, den ich nicht zu deuten weis.

„Ja Sir, gestorben", gebe ich nüchtern zurück.

„Gut, Severus, dann sehe ich keinen Grund, warum du nicht mit Flohpuder heimreisen solltest. Das mit dem Zug ist ohnehin nur eine Art Tradition und kein Zwang."

„Danke, Sir" erwidere ich einfach.

Sein Blick ist sehr traurig, als ich sein Büro verlasse. Er scheint fast immer traurig zu sein, wenn er mich sieht, obwohl er sonst wirklich ein komischer, schräger Vogel ist – schon seltsam...

Die Prüfungen sind geschrieben und bestanden. Meine Rache an Potter und Konsorten verschiebe ich aufs nächste Jahr - genau genommen hatte ich ja meine Rache an Black bereits und sie war süß, süßer als er es auch nur ahnt. Die Waldlichtung an der Quelle … und _Bertie Botts Bohnen_. Von dem durchschlagenden Erfolg der Bohnen habe ich Hieratus allerdings schon geschrieben. War ja sein Verdienst, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt. Die Dinger können echt hinterhältig sein.



So einsam und allein

Das Flohpuder bringt mich von Dumbledores Büro aus direkt in unsere baufällige Hütte, mit Sack und Pack. Sie ist leer, scheint völlig verlassen zu sein und es riecht, als sei auch schon ewig keiner mehr hier gewesen. Staubig, muffig, menschenleer. Ich will meinen Koffer in mein Zimmer bringen, aber kaum habe ich das obere Stockwerk erreicht, trifft ein entsetzlicher, grauenhafter Gestank meine Nase.

Ich schubse den Koffer in mein Zimmer und gehe dem Pesthauch nach. Er kommt aus dem Schlafzimmer meines Vaters. Vorsichtig öffne ich die Tür. Etwas Verkrümmtes liegt auf dem Bett. Ich gehe näher ran. Was ist das? Ich kann es im Halbdunkel des Raumes nicht genau erkennen. Noch näher ran. Auf dem Bett liegt die Leiche meines Vater und stinkt schlimmer, als er es als Lebender je getan hat. Um das Bett herum liegen dutzende leere, zum Teil zertrümmerte Whiskeyflaschen. Er muss sich mit dem Zeug schlichtweg zu Tode gesoffen haben und er liegt wohl schon seit Wochen hier, anders lässt sich der grauenhafte Zustand seines Körpers nicht erklären.

Er ist halb verwest und aufgedunsen, Fliegen summen um die Leiche und Maden krabbeln auf ihr herum. Sie hat eine ekelerregende schwarz-grau-gelb-violette Farbe angenommen. Die Augen sind tief in die Höhlen eingesunken, aber Gott sei Dank sind die Lider geschlossen. Seine schwarzen Haare kleben am Kissen wie Moder, seine Zähne sind wie zu einem Knurren gefletscht, die Lippen in einer Grimasse zurückgezogen und die Hitze dieses Sommers hat ein Übriges getan.

„Du musst ihn hier raus bringen", fährt es mir durch den Kopf. „Du kannst unmöglich weiterhin hier bleiben, während er langsam in seinem Zimmer verfault."

Mir ist entsetzlich schlecht, mein Magen dreht sich um und ich kotze auf den Boden. Der Gestank ist wirklich unerträglich und so gehe ich zum Fenster hinüber und schiebe es auf. Ein leichter Windhauch faucht herein und nimmt etwas von dem Mief mit sich. Mehr Licht fällt in das Schlafzimmer und macht das entsetzliche Horrorszenario noch grauenvoller.

Was soll ich nur tun? Ihn begraben? Ja sicher, aber wo, wie? Nun, hinter unserem Haus liegt ein kleiner Garten - er hat mich nie interessiert - dort kann ich ein Loch ausheben, ein Grab und irgendwo im Keller steht auch ein Spaten. Ich stolpere aus dem Zimmer, bin gar nicht ich selbst und meine Gedanken sind wirr. Mein Vater, der alte Bastard, ist tot, aber ich kann nicht um ihn trauern. Freude empfinde ich allerdings auch nicht, nur ein drängendes, alles andere überdeckendes „Handle!"

Ich tapse mit einem tauben Gefühl im ganzen Körper die Treppen hinunter und in den Keller. Ja, da steht der Spaten. Wie in Trance gehe ich durch die Hintertür in den Garten. Er ist verwildert, verwahrlost.

Eine Stelle, so weit wie möglich vom Haus entfernt - ich will nicht, dass das Grab zu nahe bei der Hütte ist, seine Leiche zu nahe bei _mir_. Ich trete auf das Schaufelblatt und der Spaten dringt knirschend in die vertrocknete, harte Erde ein. Ich heble eine Ladung heraus, werfe sie zur Seite, immer wieder und wieder. Unzählige Male … meine Hände, Arme und Schultern fangen an, übel zu schmerzen, denn ich bin keine körperliche Arbeit gewohnt.

„Weiter", denke ich wirr, „heb einfach nur das Grab aus, bring den alten Bastard unter die Erde."

Meine Hände werden dick, laufen an, platzen auf und mein Blut tropft zu Boden, mitten in das Loch, das ich grabe, macht den Spatenstiel rutschig. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr richtig halten. Also stolpere ich zurück ins Haus, die Treppe hinauf und in mein Zimmer zu meinem Koffer, hole meine Drachenlederhandschuhe heraus und ziehe sie an. Damit muss es besser gehen. Wieder im Garten, schaufle ich weiter. Mein Rücken beginnt ein grausames Lied zu singen und die Sonne brennt auf mich herab, heiß wie das Feuer der Hölle.

Spaten auf die Erde, drauf treten, die Last heben und zur Seite, auf und ab. Endlos, wieder und wieder.

Auf einmal schwebe ich über meinem Körper und sehe mich schuften: Ein recht großer dünner Bursche, beugt sich, steckt sich, Schweiß färbt seine schwarze Robe noch dunkler, schwarzes Haar fällt ihm verklebt ins Gesicht, fällt ihm vor die Augen, er pustet die fettigen Strähnen davon.

„Er sollte wirklich die Robe ausziehen", denke ich. „Es ist viel zu heiß in dem schwarzen, dicken Ding."

Dann bin ich wieder in meinem Körper und werfe die Robe ab. Halbnackt? _Egal. _Es kommt nie jemand zu unserer Hütte rauf, keiner wird mich sehen. Ich grabe weiter – stundenlang – und die Sonne brennt auf mich herab. Der Schweiß läuft mir den Rücken hinunter, in meine Unterhose, die Schenkel hinunter, bis in die Socken. Meine Haut spannt, ziept, fühlt sich heiß an. Ein Blick auf meine Arme lässt mich eisig in der Hitze erschaudern, sie sind feuerrot unter dem feinen, schwarzen Haar. _Egal. Weiter._

Mein Kopf surrt und pocht, in meinen Ohren pfeift es, mein Blick ist unklar und flirrt, meine Knie zittern, meine Beine tragen mich nur noch äußerst unwillig und meine Arme singen Arien des Schmerzes. _Egal. Weiter._

Endlich ist das Loch für mein Gefühl tief genug und ich taumle hinauf in das muffige Schlafzimmer des alten Bastards, stehe kurz darauf wie versteinert vor dem Bett. Wie soll ich ihn da blos raus kriegen? Ich mag ihn nicht anfassen, er ist einfach widerwärtig, übler, als er es zu Lebzeiten je war und so versuche ich den halbverwesten Körper in das Laken zu wickeln. Er fühlt sich weich, matschig und schwabbelig an und das Laken ist mit schauderlicher Verwesungsflüssigkeit durchtränkt. Mir wird wieder übel und ich würge, aber es kommt nur noch Magensaft hoch und brennt in meiner trockenen Kehle. _Egal. Weiter._

Er ist viel zu schwer, um ihn zu tragen und ich wage es nicht, Magie zu verwenden. Früher hätte es die Magie meines Vaters sein können, die das Ministerium hier wahrnimmt. Das hat mich bisher geschützt. Jetzt geht das nicht mehr. Erst später wird mir klar, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt außer mir keiner vom Tod meines Vaters weis und der _Intimo Ferrendum_ hätte mich ohnehin geschützt, aber ich kann jetzt nicht klar denken und ich handle einfach nur.

Irgendwie schaffe ich es, den stinkenden Kadaver einzuwickeln und das Leintuch zusammenzuknoten, dann ziehe ich die Leiche am Knoten an den Füßen vom Bett - es rumst - ein ekelhaftes, irgendwie saftiges, schmatzendes Geräusch, das auf den Holzdielen nachhallt. Weiter ziehe ich am Laken und schleife es durch den oberen Korridor, dann die Treppe hinunter. _Rums-flatsch, rums-flatsch, rums-flatsch. _Bei jeder einzelnen Stufe. Schauderhaft! Entsetzlich! Abscheulich! _Egal. Weiter._

Ich ziehe das schwere Teil durch den unteren Korridor und zur Hintertür hinaus. Meine Arme ächzen, sie fühlen sich an, als würden sie bis zum Boden reichen, mein Rücken brüllt, meine Augen brennen und mein Kopf beginnt noch stärker zu schmerzen und zu pochen. _Egal. Weiter._

Ich schleife den improvisierten Leichensack zum Loch hinüber, wälze ihn hinein. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag landet er verkrümmt am Boden der Grube. Lässt sich jetzt auch nicht ändern, ich will nicht dort hinunter und das Ganze richtig hineinlegen - ich kann einfach nicht. _Egal. Weiter._

Ich taumle, greife aber dennoch zum Spaten und beginne das Loch wieder zu füllen - Erdladung für Erdladung - mein Körper bewegt sich wie eine Marionette und ich will das hier einfach nur noch zu Ende bringen. Spaten in den Erdhaufen - Ladung aufnehmen - zur Grube hinüber und hinein. Wieder und wieder – schier endlos. Das knirschende Prasseln von Erde, Sand und Steinen auf der Leiche werde ich mein Leben lang nicht vergessen und sollte ich so alt werden wie Methusalem. Es klingt nach Endgültigkeit, nach Verdammnis, nach Höllenfeuer und dem Ende aller Dinge. Keinerlei Hoffnung auf Erlösung. Einfach grässlich, doch der alte Bastard ist tot – tot und begraben – begraben mit meinen eigenen Händen.

Mein ganzer Körper besteht nur noch aus Schmerzen, als die Grube endlich wieder zu ist. Ein Satz, den ich irgendwo gelesen habe, zuckt mir durch den Sinn:_ Warum nur, ist immer zu wenig Erde da, um ein Grab wieder ganz zu schließen. _Egal - mit der Zeit wird Gras auf der Stelle wachsen, vielleicht kann ich dann den alten Bastard vergessen, begraben habe ich ihn ja schließlich schon.

Ich schleppe mich wieder in die Hütte zurück und will mich waschen, mir die Erde, den Dreck, den Schweiß, den Leichengeruch von meinem gequälten Leib waschen, aber im Bad gibt es nur kaltes Wasser. Egal – das muss eben reichen.

Ich fülle das Wasser in die Waschschüssel und tauche ein altes Handtuch hinein. Meine Hände brüllen, sind dick und blutig. Ich reibe mit dem nassen Tuch über meine Arme, meine Brust, meine Beine. Mit einigen schmerzhaften Verrenkungen schaffe ich es auch, mir den Rücken zu schrubben. Als ich das Handtuch ansehe, kleben große Hautfetzen darin. Ich habe mir einen gnadenlosen Sonnenbrand geholt und mein Rücken brennt, als habe jemand Säure darüber gekippt und das Gemeinste ist, er juckt auch noch bestialisch und ich komme nicht richtig dran.

Und ich habe Durst, brennenden Durst, aber wenn ich jetzt trinke, würde mir das sehr schlecht bekommen, mein Körper ist völlig überhitzt, also befeuchte ich mir nur leicht die Lippen, hilft auch ein bisschen.

Es war früh am Morgen, als ich hier ankam, jetzt ist die Sonne kurz davor unterzugehen. Meine Arme sind wie Blei, meine Knie zittern und ich kann mich nicht mehr gerade halten. Wie eine uralte Mumie schleppe ich mich in mein Zimmer und breche auf meinem Bett zusammen, dann schlafe ich wie ein Toter…

Ein nagendes Hungergefühl und brennender Durst wecken mich. Ich weis nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen ist, denn es ist sehr dunkel und ein Sommergewitter rüttelt an meinen Fensterläden. Ich will aufstehen und in der Speisekammer nachschauen, ob noch was zu Essen da ist, aber meine Muskeln gehorchen mir nicht, sie zucken nur ziellos und schmerzen, brennen, jaulen. Unkontrollierte Krämpfe rasen durch meinen Körper, werfen mich auf und ab. Ich hüpfe hilflos auf meinem Bett hin und her wie eine mexikanische Springbohne.

Als ich Jahre später die Auswirkungen des Cruciatus sehe (und am eigenen Leib erfahre), fällt mir diese Szene wieder ein und ich könnte kaum sagen, was schlimmer ist – der Unverzeihliche Fluch oder das, was ich damals empfunden habe. Vielleicht nur eine Frage des Blickwinkels.

Durst! - meine Lippen sind so trocken und in meinem Mund ist kein Speichel mehr, meine Kehle ist wie verdorrt - Durst! Langsam lassen die Krämpfe nach und es gelingt mir, mich vom Bett zu rollen. Wie eine Schlange, wie Naga, winde ich mich aus meinem Zimmer und in den Gang hinaus. An der Treppe kann ich meinen gepeinigten Körper nicht mehr beherrschen und stürze haltlos die ausgetretenen Stufen hinunter. In einem zusammen gekrümmten Haufen bleibe ich unten liegen, keuche, stöhne, ächze.

Die Wasserpumpe! Ich muss zur Wasserpumpe hinüber und so winde ich mich über den abgetretenen Holzboden, komme bis zur Spüle. So nah! So fern! Meine Arme wedeln hilflos über mir in der Luft herum, schlagen gegen den Spülenschrank, entdecken nichts, woran sie Halt finden können. Endlich ereichen meine Finger, meine verkrampften, schmerzenden, blutverkrusteten, kraftlosen Finger, den Rand des Spülbeckens und ich will mich daran hochziehen - versuche es – doch in meinen Armen ist kaum noch Kraft. Ich rutsche ab und falle wieder auf den Boden zurück. Ich könnte vor lauter Verzweiflung weinen, heulen wie ein Kind, aber ich bin zu ausgetrocknet für Tränen, also liege ich einfach nur ruhig da und sammle Kraft, dann versuche ich es erneut.

Dieses Mal finden meine Finger schneller Halt. Es gelingt mir, mich hoch zu ziehen und ich hänge über der Spüle, habe meine Ellenbogen an ihrem Rand festgehakt, greife nach dem Schwengel und pumpe, pumpe. Es fällt mir so schwer, es kostet so unendlich viel Kraft. Eiskaltes, frisches Wasser läuft heraus und ich bin nur Zentimeter davon entfernt, aber ich kann es nicht erreichen. Wenn ich aufhöre zu pumpen, versiegt der Strahl. Weiter ziehe ich mich ächzend über den Rand des Spülbeckens, bis meine Lippen endlich unter dem fließenden Wasser sind. Das kühle Nass läuft in meinen ausgetrockneten Mund, meine verdorrte Kehle hinunter.

Ich trinke, verschlucke mich, huste, spucke. Eine Menge der Flüssigkeit rinnt mir übers Kinn. Egal - das was ich schlucken kann, schmeckt köstlich. Ewig hänge ich über der Spüle und trinke … trinke, sauge mich voll, wie ein Schwamm. Ich brauche unbedingt heißes Wasser, damit sich meine Muskeln wieder entspannen, wird mir plötzlich klar und ich brauche etwas zu Essen - dringend. Ein Stück trockenes Brot würde vorerst schon reichen, denn mein Magen knurrt schlimmer als ein wütender Drache, zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, ist so schrecklich leer – schließlich habe ich seit gestern morgen nichts mehr gegessen.

Ich richte mich quälend langsam auf. Meine Knochen knacken, meine Muskeln brüllen. Ich stütze mich auf jedes Stück der Einrichtung, das ich erreichen kann,  
aber mein Körper gehorcht mir nur sehr unwillig. Ich ziehe mich humpelnd zur Speisekammer hinüber. Sie ist recht leer, aber wenigstens ein Stück Brot liegt drinnen, es ist trocken, steinhart und halb verschimmelt. Egal. Ich breche die verschimmelten Stücke einfach ab und lasse sie auf den Boden fallen, den Rest verschlinge ich heißhungrig.

Ich habe mich auf einen alten Küchenstuhl sinken lassen und denke angestrengt nach. Ich brauche unbedingt einen Heiltrank und ein heißes Bad. Aber wie, ohne Magie? Plötzlich wird mir klar, dass keiner weis, dass mein Vater tot ist und ich ungestraft Magie benutzen kann. Wäre mir das schon gestern eingefallen, hätte ich mir eine Menge erspart. Egal. Dann eben jetzt.

Ich will mich wieder in mein Zimmer schleppen, da fällt mir ein, dass meine Robe und damit auch mein Zauberstab und Naga noch im Garten sein müssen, also ändere ich meinen Kurs. Es regnet wie verrückt. Ich bleibe einige lange Minuten im warmen Regenguss stehen und das Wasser prasselt auf meinen überanstrengten Körper hinab. Nicht ganz so gut, wie eine heiße Dusche, aber auch nicht schlecht. Die harten Regentropfen massieren meine gequälten Muskeln und verschaffen mir etwas Erleichterung. Das lauwarme Wasser ist die reinste Wohltat auf meiner brennenden Haut, denn der Sonnenbrand ist echt schlimm. Ich bin klatschnass, alles ist völlig durchweicht, sicherlich auch meine Robe.

Schließlich wanke ich hinüber, hebe das triefende Ding auf und suche nach Naga, doch sie ist weg, wahrscheinlich hat sie die Freiheit vorgezogen. Egal, lässt sich nicht ändern, aber wenigstens mein Stab ist dort, wo ich ihn vermutet habe.

Die Treppen hinauf? Ich kann nicht mehr!

„_Accio_" fällt mir ein, damit kann ich mir alles in die Küche holen. Gut, dann mache ich das so.

Der Trank kocht in meinem Zinnkessel. Riecht gut, sieht auch richtig aus, es qualmt und dampft, müsste so weit sein. Ich schöpfe einen ganzen Becher voll heraus, dann trinke ich. Sofort lassen die Schmerzen nach. Sie sind schon so sehr zu einem Teil von mir geworden, dass ich sie fast nicht mehr bemerkt habe, trotzdem ist jetzt die Erleichterung unvorstellbar.

Ich schaue an meinem fast nackten Leib hinunter. Er ist feuerrot und meine Haut hängt in großen Fetzen daran herunter. So einen üblen Sonnenbrand habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich zupfe an den Lappen und sie lösen sich in langen Streifen vom meinem Körper, das Fleisch darunter glänzt, suppt klare Flüssigkeit aus, aber mein Trank ist wirklich gut, denn Ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr, aber ich verspüre immer noch brennenden, quälenden Hunger.

Es ist nichts zu Essen da und ich habe kein Muggelgeld, aber vielleicht hat mein Vater irgendwo welches versteckt, also beschließe ich das Haus zu durchsuchen. Ich finde einige Flaschen Feuerwhiskey und ihr Inhalt verschwindet gluckernd im Ausguss - ich hasse starken Alkohol und will nichts mehr von dem Zeug hier haben.

Im hintersten Winkel der Speisekammer findet sich noch etwas Dauerwurst und ich kaue darauf herum, während ich weiter das Haus durchsuche. Der Zutatenkoffer meines Vaters ist die reinste Fundgrube, aber essen kann man das Zeug nicht. Kein Geld, kein Gold, keine Wertgegenstände, nur zerfledderte Bücher und ein Schlüssel für ein Schließfach bei Gringotts der Zaubererbank.

Na ja, mal sehen - Flohpuder ist auch noch da – und ich habe ohnehin keine andere Wahl, ich muss in der Winkelgasse einkaufen. Ich war noch nie dort, habe aber natürlich schon davon gehört. Ich habe noch eine ganze Menge Gold von Hieratus, habe gerade Mal fünf Galleonen ausgegeben. Meine Gedanken kreisen und ich plane. Ich werde diesen Sommer über hier alleine leben, dann vielleicht nächstes Jahr zu Hieratus, der muss dann wieder da sein. In den anderen Ferien kann ich in Hogwarts bleiben. Gut.

Jetzt erst mal was anziehen und in die Winkelgasse flohen, in den Tropfenden Kessel, den kenne ich schon. In den schwarzen Hogwarts Roben? Nee, zu auffällig. Mein Vater muss auch noch Roben haben, die könnten mir passen. Letzten Sommer war ich schon größer, als er und ich bin noch gewachsen. Ich finde die Roben in der Wäschekammer, aber sie stinken unsäglich - macht nichts - die bekomme ich schon wieder sauber. Dann also doch erstmal in meiner schwarzen Robe.

Mein Gold, mein Zauberstab, das Flohpuder, der Tresorschlüssel - alles klar. Ich trete in den Kamin und sage laut und deutlich: „_Winkelgasse_." Das vertraute Herumwirbeln setzt ein und als ich die Augen wieder aufmache, bin ich im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen. Mein Magen knurrt immer noch und ich beschließe hier etwa zu essen, bevor ich einkaufen gehe. Ich setzte mich an einen Tisch in die Ecke. Tom, der glatzköpfige Wirt kommt herüber.

„Was möchten sie?" fragt er.

„Kürbissaft und Stew", brumme ich im Basston, um älter zu klingen.

„Kommt sofort."

Keine Fragen, keine Probleme. Er bringt mir das Bestellte und ich schlinge es in mich hinein wie ein halbverhungerter Wolf. Mir ist klar, dass ich mich etwas außerhalb unserer Gesetze bewege, zumindest hart an der Grenze des Erlaubten, schließlich bin ich noch minderjährig - Aber egal. Ich muss tun, was ich tun muss, ich habe keine andere Wahl.

Es ist schrecklich einsam in der Hütte. Ich habe eingekauft, aber mein Geld hat nicht sehr weit gereicht. Ich hätte mir verdammt gern neue Roben gekauft, Unterwäsche, Schuhe. Es ist mir alles schon wieder ein bisschen klein und eng, selbst die alten Sachen von meinem Vater, aber dann hätte ich mir nie genug Lebensmittel für den Sommer kaufen können und die waren wichtiger.

Ich habe mir noch drei Galleonen aufgehoben, damit ich noch etwas Gold für Hogsmeade im nächsten Jahr habe – keiner muss merken. dass ich darüber hinaus völlig mittellos bin. Es war verflixt schwierig für mich, einzukaufen, denn ich wusste nicht, was ich alles brauchen werde und habe wahrscheinlich auch unnötige Sachen mitgenommen. Die Kochbücher meiner Mutter helfen mir sehr und ich zwinge mich, mir jeden Tag eine warme Mahlzeit zu kochen. Ich will nicht wieder als lebende Leiche nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

Ich schlafe schlecht und das Haus scheint mir regelrecht verflucht. Jeder einzelne Balken scheint das unselige Miasma meines Vaters auszuatmen und sein Gestank hängt in jedem Winkel der Hütte fest. Jedes nächtliche Geräusch klingt wie das Weinen meiner längst toten Mutter, jedes Knarren der Treppe, wie die Spinnenschrittes des alten Bastards, der sich wieder mal in mein Zimmer schleichen will – Egal, lässt sich nicht ändern. Wo sollte ich denn sonst auch hin? Eigentlich bin ich es ohnehin gewohnt, schlecht und wenig zu schlafen, schon seit viel zu vielen Jahren.

Ich habe in dem Verlies bei Gringotts nur weitere zerfledderte Zauberbücher gefunden und die Besitzurkunde für unsere Hütte, sie gehört jetzt also mir, aber ich weis nicht, ob ich sie überhaupt haben will. Auf Dauer hier leben? Nee, echt nicht! Zu viele düstere Erinnerungen, zu schlechtes Karma und ich könnte hier niemals Frieden finden.

Es ist so einsam hier, aber ich kann nicht ins Dorf gehen, sie könnten mich nach meinem Vater fragen und ich habe keine Antwort für sie - keine Antwort, die ich bereit bin zu geben.

Tagsüber streife ich durch meine geliebten Wälder und Hügel. Jetzt kann es mir keiner mehr verbieten oder mich deswegen verprügeln. Meine Lichtung habe ich frei geräumt, aber sie hat ihre Bedeutung für mich verloren. Ihr Zauber ist für immer zerstört.

Ich lese viel in den geheimen Zauberbüchern meines Vaters, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann. Üble Tränke, üble Sprüche, aber interessant, so interessant. Ihr Inhalt trägt allerdings auch nicht gerade dazu bei, dass ich besser schlafen kann.

Ich werde alles, was brauchbar ist, mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Hier werde ich möglichst nicht mehr herkommen, wenn dieser Sommer endlich zu Ende ist.

Ich liege mit brennenden Augen auf meinem Bett und es ist heiß, nahezu unerträglich heiß. In den dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht habe ich wieder in den uralten Schwarten meines Vaters gelesen. Viele würde ich gar nicht verstehen, hätte ich nicht Leechs Rat angenommen und Latein und Griechisch gelernt, auch so verstehe ich nicht jedes Wort, aber doch sehr viel - vielleicht zu viel für meinen Seelenfrieden.

Die Hitze, die sich den ganzen Tag über in meinem Zimmer unterm Dach gestaut hat, bringt meinen Kopf zum Summen. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf die Bücher konzentrieren, darum habe ich mich resignierend aufs Bett gelegt. Es ist so heiß, so wahnsinnig heiß, der Schweiß rinnt mir an meinem fast nackten Körper hinunter und Haut klebt an Haut. Der Sonnenbrand ist noch nicht ganz abgeheilt, brennt, juckt. Meine Robe habe ich schon vor Stunden ausgezogen und ins Eck geworfen - hier sieht mich wirklich keiner.

Meine Gedanken treiben träge dahin, ich kann keinen festhalten. Ich greife nach meinem Nachttisch. Darin liegt etwas, das mir sehr viel bedeutet: Das blutige Taschentuch, mit dem ich Sirius die Kratzer ausgewaschen habe. Ich hatte es damals geistesabwesend in meine Tasche gesteckt, ohne es zu bemerken.

Ich bin so allein, so einsam, so leer. Keine Geräusche im Haus außer meinem eigenen Atem und dem leisen Kratzen von Rattenkrallen im Keller, dem Knacken und Seufzen des alten Holzes. Einsam. Allein.

Ich knülle das Taschentuch in meiner Hand zusammen, spüre das lange getrocknete Blut in dem Stoff, drücke es an meine Brust. Sirius, geliebter Feind … Aber … Allein. Einsam. Leer. Kein Zugang zu meinen Traumbildern.

Draußen dämmert es schon. Heiß, immer noch heiß. Ich rolle mich vom Bett, will ins Bad, mir meinen schweißgebadeten Körper kalt abwaschen, vielleicht hilft es. Das Taschentuch stopfe ich wieder in meine Schublade zurück.

Das Wasser ist nicht richtig kalt, eher lauwarm, tut aber trotzdem gut. Ich reibe mir das nasse Handtuch über mein verschwitztes Gesicht und es kühlt meine Augen. Weiter schrubbe ich mit dem nassen Tuch über meinen Körper. Es fühlt sich so wahnsinnig gut an. Erleichterung…

Ich gehe wieder in mein Zimmer zurück, werfe mich aufs Bett, versuche zu schlafen, aber es geht einfach nicht. Allein. Einsam. Leer. Hohl.

Die Ferien dauern noch zwei Wochen und ich bin dem Allen jetzt schon so überdrüssig - ich will hier nicht länger alleine rumhängen, aber was kann ich schon tun? Unruhig wälze ich mich auf dem feuchten Laken hin und her. Ich bin so ausgebrannt, so leer, habe noch nicht einmal Lust, es mir zu besorgen. Es ist viel zu heiß…

Dumbledore hat mir eine Eule geschickt, fragt, ob ich noch Flohpuder habe, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen, oder ob ich den Zug nehmen will. Dabei liegt die Bücherliste fürs nächste Jahr. Muss ich nicht besorgen, sind alle vorhanden, war schon immer so. Die alten Bücher meines Vaters. Ich schreibe ihm zurück. Ja, ich habe noch Flohpuder (wenn dem nicht so wäre, würde ich welches herstellen, aber das sage ich ihm natürlich nicht) und werde rechtzeitig am 1. September wieder da sein. Danke der Nachfrage - Bla ... bla … bla…

Ich bin so leer, so alleine, so einsam, so ausgebrannt und irgendwie auch traurig und bitter.

Wenn ich heute so darüber nachdenke, muss der alte Mann schon damals etwas vom Tod meines Vaters geahnt haben, denn der Brief war an mich gerichtet, nicht an ihn. Jedenfalls hat Dumbledore mir gegenüber nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Dennoch bin ich mir sicher, dass er mir irgendwie geholfen hätte, wenn ich ihn darum gebeten hätte, aber mein Stolz und meine Unfähigkeit, über meine Probleme zu reden. hätten mich damals ohnehin daran gehindert, selbst wenn ich auf die Idee gekommen wäre, mich dem Alten anzuvertrauen.

In diesem Sommer schlug wieder eine weitere Tür in meinem Inneren zu – trennte mich noch weiter von den sogenannten normalen Menschen – ich war allein, hatte keine Hilfe und auch keine Familie mehr – nicht, dass ich der Meinung gewesen wäre, das eine oder andere auch nur zu brauchen. Viel zu lange war ich es schon gewohnt, auf mich allein gestellt zu sein und so redete ich mir ein, es auch so zu wollen.

 


	6. Das fünfte Jahr

**Kapitel 6**

**Das fünfte Jahr**

Ich bin lebendig, lebe!

Endlich bin ich wieder in Hogwarts.

Ich bin einfach in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Sly-therin gefloht, denn ich will Dumbledore keine Fragen beantworten, will seinen traurigen Blick nicht sehen, will nicht sein Mitleid spüren – ich hasse es bemitleidet zu werden – das macht immer so jämmerlich und das ist sicher das Letzte was ich sein will.

Es ist das fünfte Jahr, das OZE (Ordentliche Zauberer Ebene) Jahr - Wichtige Prüfungen, viel zu lernen, wichtig für unsere späteren Berufe. Aber ich weis schon lange, was ich werden will, arbeite schon seit Jahren darauf hin und das wird sich jetzt auch nicht ändern, wo es drauf ankommt. Ich habe Hieratus geschrieben, aber irgendwie liegt mir nicht mehr besonders viel daran, denn ich bin ein Anderer geworden: Die Einsamkeit, die grausigen Bücher, die Hitze, das verlassene Haus und dort mit meinen Gedanken und Problemen ganz allein - ich bin leer, so leer.

Die Herumtreiber sind natürlich auch wieder da und sie treiben es schlimmer denn je, kaum ein Tag vergeht, ohne dass mich ein Fluch trifft und ich einen Fluch zurückschicke. Meine früheren Racheaktionen kommen mir heute so kindisch vor. Egal. Die Zeit vergeht so unglaublich schnell. Schon ist Halloween und das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende.

Es bedeutet mir auch nicht mehr viel, ins Dorf hinunter zu gehen. Eigentlich hatte ich mich so darauf gefreut, aber jetzt? Ich gehe trotzdem. Ein Butterbier vertrage ich ja, hab das Zeug eigentlich immer gemocht. Aber nach dem letzten Mal?

Allein. Einsam. So leer, doch plötzlich füllt sich die Leere, denn ehe ich es mich versehe, sind Potter und Konsorten über mir - Lupin ist nicht dabei – und sie sind nur zu dritt. Wie eine Ratte läuft mir Pettigrew unter die Füße und bringt mich zu Fall. War wohl ein Fluch zuviel, jetzt wollen sie sich rächen. Ich fummle nach meinem Zauberstab, will ihnen wieder einen Zauber entgegen schicken, aber bevor ich auch nur meine Hand in die Tasche schieben kann, hat Potter auch schon meine Handgelenke gepackt und hält sie fest umklammert.

Ich winde mich, versuche seinen Griff zu brechen, aber er ist stärker als ich und meine Hände sind seit dieser Schaufelei auch nicht mehr die Selben. Black kniet sich auf meine Beine und ich bin wieder Mal am Boden festgenagelt.

„Was machen jetzt wir mit ihm? Prongs? Padfoot?" quietscht Pettigrew aufgeregt.

Die beiden Angesprochenen schauen sich über meinen Körper hinweg an. Wir sind zwischen Hogwarts und Hogsmeade, etwas abseits des Weges. Ich bin quer über die Wiesen gegangen, eben weil ich den Herumtreibern aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

_Falsch gedacht, Severus, genau das Gegenteil ist der Fall._

Keiner sieht uns hier und so sind sie Drei ungestört.

„Prongs?" fragt Black.

„Weis nicht Recht. Sollte schon was Gutes sein. Die Flüche vom alten Snivellus sind echt gemein geworden."

Ja, das sind sie wirklich – kein Wunder, bei den Dingen, die ich im Sommer gelesen (uns auch ausprobiert) habe, aber ich kenne und beherrsche(?) noch gemeinere Flüche, aber diese zu benutzen, bedeutet lebenslange Haft in Askaban. Nee, dazu habe ich wirklich nicht die geringste Lust, das wäre die Sache nicht wert – und wie auch immer, ich bin kein Folterer oder Mörder.

Ich winde mich weiter, versuche die eisernen Griffe abzuschütteln, aber die Beiden sind wirklich zu stark. Pettigrew springt wie ein kleines Hündchen um uns herum. Plötzlich zieht er etwas aus seiner Robe heraus - einen ziemlich großen Beutel.

„Ich hab da was, ich hab da was", johlt er und hüpft auf den Fußballen auf und ab, er ist so aufgeregt, dass er sich beinahe einpisst.

„Und was genau hast du da, Wurmschwanz?" fragt Black interessiert.

„Och, nichts Besonderes", feixt Pettigrew und seine Augen funkeln hinterhältig. „Nur Froschlaich, Ratteneingeweide, Aalaugen, so Sachen. Schön schleimig, schön miteinander verquirlt und ein bisschen vergammelt."

Die beiden Anderen biegen sich vor Lachen.

„Schleim für den Schleimbeutel", jappst Black.

„Das passt", keucht Potter. „Her mit dem Zeug."

Pettigrew hebt den Beutel über mich, Black und Potter weichen aus und das widerliche, stinkende, schleimige Zeug klatscht auf mich herunter, spritzt herum, rinnt über mein Gesicht, meine Haare, meine Robe. Sofort ist alles klebrig und durchnässt. Ich huste, schnaube und pruste. Das stinkt! - Stinkt! Aber auch meine Handgelenke werden rutschig und ich kann mich aus Potters Händen befreien. Mein Oberkörper schießt hoch und ich schlage Black mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Ich treffe ihn genau am Kinn und er fällt nach hinten. Jetzt sind auch meine Beine frei und wie von der Feder geschnellt springe ich hoch, Meine Fäuste sind geballt und ich koche vor Wut. Black hat sich aufgerappelt und alle drei stehen um mich herum. Ich habe völlig vergessen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, habe meinen Stab vergessen, meine Zaubersprüche und Flüche, alles. Ich will hauen, schlagen, die Leiber der anderen spüren, wie sie unter meinen Fäusten erzittern.

„Willst du dich prügeln, Snivelly?" fragt Black und reibt sich das Kinn, ein dünner Blutfaden rinnt daran herunter.

Ich triefe, der Glibber läuft mir über das Gesicht, meine Robe klebt an mir, meine Haare sind ganz steif von der Pampe. Etwas von dem widerlichen Gebräu ist mir auch in den Mund gelaufen und ich spucke aus. Hilft auch nicht viel.

„Ja", keuche ich und spucke nochmals aus. „Ja, komm her Black, dann poliere ich dir die Fresse."

„Oi, Snivellus", wirft Potter ein. „Auf einmal so mutig, alter Angsthase."

„Angst, Potter?" fauche ich. „Ich hab keine Angst. Nicht vor dir, nicht vor Black und schon gar nicht vor Pettigrew, dieser kleinen Ratte."

„Mutige Worte", antwortet Potter. „Komm, hau her!"

Er winkt mich näher und deutet mit dem Zeigefinger auf sein Kinn. Und ich springe auf ihn zu, will meine Fäuste in seiner grinsenden Visage versenken, will schlagen, zertrümmern, verletzten – ihm das Grinsen aus seiner verdammten, verhassten Fresse prügeln - ein blaues Auge, eine gebrochene Nase oder auch ein paar ausgeschlagene Zähne - Ja, das würde mir gefallen - Ich will ihm einfach Schmerzen zufügen, diesem Angeber, diesem genialen _Mistkerl_.

Aber er gleitet elegant zur Seite und mein Schwung treibt mich an ihm vorbei. Pettigrew stellt mir wieder hinterhältig ein Bein und ich lande mitten im Dreck. Blitzschnell bin ich wieder auf den Beinen und greife Black an. Seine schwarzen Augen funkeln erbost in seinem unverschämt hübschen Gesicht. Er hat Kampfhaltung eingenommen und auch seine Fäuste sind geballt - noch immer läuft ihm Blut am Kinn hinunter - er erwartet meinen Angriff.

Ich bin wütend, so stinksauer und meine Fäuste wirbeln durch die Luft. Ich habe nie richtig gelernt, körperlich zu kämpfen, nur mit Magie. Black scheint jedoch genau zu wissen, was er tut, denn auch er weicht mir aus und ehe ich an ihm vorbei bin, trifft mich seine eisenharte Faust am Kopf und lässt mich Sterne sehen. Alles dreht sich vor meinen Augen und ich torkle und taumle. Hinter mir höre ich Pettigrews fieses Kichern.

„Seht euch den alten Snivellus an, kann nicht mal auf den eigenen Füßen stehen", johlt er.

Verdammte kleine Ratte! Wankend komme ich wieder auf die Beine, mein Schädel brummt und ich möchte sie alle zu Brei schlagen.

„Jetzt bist du mutig, du kleine Ratte", fauche ich ihn an. „Hast ja deine großen Freunde dabei. Alleine bist du nicht so tapfer, nicht wahr."

Ich sehe ihn fast nie alleine, ist es doch einmal der Fall, dann huscht er eiligst an mir vorbei und will nicht gesehen werden - _Feige Ratte - _Er schaut in mein zorniges Gesicht, sieht meine geballten Fäuste, meine gefletschten Zähne und die zum Angriff gesenkten Schultern.

„P-p-prongs! P-p-padfoot!" piepst er panisch. „Lasst nicht zu, dass er mir was antut!" und duckt sich hinter die breiten Rücken der beiden größeren Jungs.

„Feige Ratte!" fauche ich.

Black schnaubt verächtlich und es gilt wohl eher Pettigrew als mir.

„Lasst uns gehen", sagt er. „Bevor sich Wurmschwanz noch vor Angst in die Hose scheißt. Außerdem wird das hier langsam langweilig."

„Hast Recht", meint Potter. „Der alte Snivellus ist _zu_ ungeschickt. Lern erst mal richtig zu gehen, Schleimbeutel!" und an Pettigrew gewandt „Mensch, Peter, reiß dich zusammen, wir lassen schon nicht zu, dass der böse, alte Snivellus dir was antun kann."

Pettigrew ist zwar knallrot geworden, wegen dem was Black und Potter gesagt haben, kichert aber dennoch hinterhältig. Ja, jetzt ist er wieder mutig, denn seine starken Freunde beschützen ihn ja und ehe ich es mich versehe, sind die Drei schon wieder auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, zu weit entfernt, für einen wirkungsvollen Fluch. Ich bin so stinksauer, das war wirklich zu niederträchtig. Wieder mal Hogsmeade verdorben. Diese _Bastarde_! Ich trotte gedemütigt zum Schloss zurück, ich muss mich waschen, umziehen, stinke, wie eine ganze Senkgrube und ekle mich vor mir selbst. Am Schlosstor komme ich an Lupin vorbei und sein neues Vertrauensschüler Abzeichen glänzt an seiner Brust. Er starrt mich kopfschüttelnd an, rümpft die Nase, sagt aber kein Wort. Sein ganzes Benehmen zeigt mir jedoch, dass er sich recht genau vorstellen kann, was - beziehungsweise _wer_ - mir zugestoßen ist. Aber was kann er schon tun? Die drei Anderen sind schließlich seine Freunde und gegen die wird er sicher nichts unternehmen.

Ich bin in unserem Baderaum, kein anderer weit und breit – gut – ich habe mir frische Sachen geholt, alte Roben meines Vaters, die von Hieratus sind mir viel zu klein, denn ich bin im Sommer wieder gewachsen. Ein kleiner Zauber und sie waren schwarz, seine alten Unterhosen, denn es hilft nichts - meine passen mir einfach nicht mehr. Doch die hier sind grau, dreckig, Dreck, der einfach nicht raus geht – egal, ich habe keine anderen und so müssen die es tun. Ich ziehe mir das glibberige Zeug aus und lasse es einfach am Boden liegen, die Hauselfen werden sich schon darum kümmern. Heißes Wasser, herrliches heißes Wasser prasselt auf mich herab und plötzlich lebe ich wieder, bin nicht mehr leer - meine brennende Wut hat die Leere gefüllt. Ich nehme mir eine herumliegende Bürste und schrubbe meinen Körper ab, die rauen Borsten röten meine Haut und Blut pumpt durch meine Gliedmaßen. Es fühlt sich herrlich an – so lebendig. Endlich, nach zwei Monaten fällt die grenzenlose Leere und die quälende Einsamkeit des Sommers von mir ab.

Potters Freunde waren wirklich niederträchtig, aber diese Bosheit hat endlich die Leere in mir wieder etwas gefüllt. Trotz der entsetzlichen Scham, trotz der brennenden Demütigung, fühle ich mich besser, als seit vier Monaten – wie widersinnig!

Meine Faust, die Blacks Gesicht trifft, dieses Bild erscheint vor meinem inneren Auge, der einzige Schlag, den ich anbringen konnte, aber wenigstens der saß. Das dünne Blutrinnsal, das über Blacks Kinn hinunterläuft - Rot, glitzernd, lebendig - so verdammt herrlich lebendig.

Das heiße Wasser prasselt weiter an mir herab, massiert meine verknoteten Muskeln. Sie schmerzen jetzt sehr schnell seit dem Sommer und erst meine Hände - oft sind sie es, die mich vom Schlafen abhalten. Sie pochen, jaulen, brennen, sind mit Narben und Schwielen überzogen, dort, wo damals die Haut aufgeplatzt ist. Wird sicher noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sie wieder ganz und gar in Ordnung sind – nicht mal die Brüche waren so schlimm – die konnte ich einfach heilen.

Ich halte meinen Kopf hoch in den Wasserstrahl, lasse ihn auf mein Gesicht prasseln. Keiner in der Winkelgasse hat mich nach meinem Alter gefragt, fällt mir ein. Damals habe ich es fast nicht registriert, war nur froh, dass keiner Schwierigkeiten machen wollte. Der Gedanke lässt mich aus der Dusche heraustreten und zum Spiegel hinüber trappen - ich habe mich ewig nicht mehr genau angesehen, nur hin und wieder ein kurzer Blick hinein, ob ich Dreck an der Nase habe oder um mich zu frisieren.

Mir blickt ein Gesicht entgegen, das mich an meinen Vater gemahnt, aber es ist eindeutig mein Gesicht, nicht das des alten Bastards. Ein wenig von meiner Mutter liegt auch darin, zumindest um und in den Augen. Es ist nicht mehr das Gesicht eines Jugendlichen, nicht mal mehr das eines jungen Mannes. Es ist das Gesicht eines Erwachsenen - noch nicht ganz, aber doch schon sehr. Ein feiner schwarzer Schatten ist in meinem Gesicht aufgetaucht und ich werde bald anfangen müssen, mich zu rasieren. Mein Körper ist nass und ich zittere. Ich schüttle den Kopf, zucke die Schultern, dabei sehe ich zum ersten Mal meinen ganzen nackten Körper im Spiegel, der sich endlos im Spiegel gegenüber spiegelt: Die Gestalt eines jungen Mannes. Schon ziemlich hoch gewachsen, nicht besonders muskulös, sehnige Arme und Beine, daran schwarzes, kurzes, fast borstiges Haar, auch auf der Brust. Flacher Bauch, fester Hintern. Nicht mal schlecht gebaut, dieser Körper, aber ein schrecklich wulstig vernarbter Rücken, wie eine Landkarte - mit Bergen, Tälern und Flussläufen, doch die Narben sind alt, die meisten glänzen silbrig weiß. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben finde ich meinen Körper nicht mehr ganz so hässlich und dürr.

Nicht schön, wie den von Black (Sirius, geliebter Feind), nein das sicher nicht, aber keineswegs mehr hässlich … oder? Ich wünschte, ich könnte mir das selbst glauben – ich würde gerne etwas an mir finden, das attraktiv ist – aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann finde ich nichts.

Langsam bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut und erschaudere. Nachdenklich trapse ich wieder unter die Dusche zurück und das heiße Wasser wärmt mich schnell wieder auf – Angenehm.

Ich sitze beim Halloween Festmahl.

Ich habe ein bisschen Hunger und bediene mich an den Köstlichkeiten. Keiner spricht mit mir, keiner verwickelt mich in eine Unterhaltung. Allein? Ja. Einsam? Nee, nicht im Moment. Besser als seit langem.

Die Gruppen und Grüppchen lösen sich auf und die Schüler ziehen sich schwatzend in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück. Ich schließe mich den Slytherin Leuten an. An der Tür zur Eingangshalle treffe ich auf Potter und seine Freunde.

„Sieh an, Snivelly", ruft Black.

Alle schauen ihn an, sind neugierig, denn sie wissen schon seit Jahren von unserer Dauerfehde.

„Wieder sauber? Hast du den Weg zur Dusche ganz alleine gefunden?" feixt er weiter.

„Halts Maul, Black!" fauche ich.

Lily steht ganz in der Nähe und schaut unsere Traube fragend an - Himmel ist das peinlich.

„War höchste Zeit, dass der alte Snivellus mal unter die Dusche kommt, hatte schon Dreckkrusten angesetzt", fügt Potter spöttisch hinzu.

„Hat dir unsere Seife gefallen, Snape?" piepst Pettigrew. „Wir haben noch viel mehr davon."

Lupin schaut fragend von einem zum anderen, aber die Frage in seinem Blick ist nur vorgetäuscht, er hat mich gesehen und hat sicher eine recht genaue Vorstellung davon, was los war.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!" schnarre ich mit einem gefährlichen Zischen. „Lasst mich einfach nur in Ruhe!"

„Nee, Snivellus", meint Potter und wendet sich zum Gehen. „Du bist so ein widerlicher Schleimbeutel und wir lassen dich erst in Ruhe, wenn du das nicht mehr bist."

„Keine Chance, Prongs", kommt es hämisch von Black. „Einmal ein Schleimbeutel, immer ein Schleimbeutel" und folgt seinem Freund die Marmortreppe hinauf.

Lupin packt Pettigrew an der Schulter und zieht ihn den beiden Anderen hinterher. Die neugierigen Schüler zerstreuen sich schwatzend, klatschend und diskutierend. Meine neuerliche Demütigung ist für sie höchst interessant.

Ich schaue Lily lange nach. _Ach, Lily, du unerreichbarer Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte_. Doch das bringt nichts und so mache ich mich wieder auf in die Verliese.

Die Beleidigungen brennen in mir, aber sie machen mich lebendig. Zum Menschen, nicht zu der ferngesteuerten Marionette vom Sommer, denn das war ich die ganzen Ferien über - eine leere Hülle. Jetzt bin ich wieder ich selbst – oder?

Ich liege im Bett und starre in die Dunkelheit. Der Schlaf flieht vor mir - weit, weit weg. Die anderen Jungen liegen ruhig in ihren Betten und schlafen tief und fest, nur ich kann schon wieder mal nicht schlafen. Ans Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum? Durchs schlafende Schloss? Hinaus ins Gelände? Ans Fenster mit Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald? Das Fenster! Ja, das Fenster - gute Idee. Ich gleite aus dem Bett, wieder mal, werfe mir meinen Umhang über, wieder mal und schleiche durchs Schloss, wieder mal. So endlos viele schlaflose Nächte.

Die Tür, der leere Raum, mein Fenster. Ich setze mich auf die Fensterbank und schaue gedankenverloren hinaus. Der Wald, die Schatten, fahles Mondlicht, Wolken treiben und meine Gedanken treiben mit ihnen. Meine Hand fährt in die Tasche meines Umhangs, findet das blutige Taschentuch, ballt sich geistesabwesend darum. Wirre Gedanken und Gefühle: Begierde, Hass, Wut, Verlangen, Sehnsucht … welch ein Chaos.

Lange, schlanke Finger, ein junger, prächtiger Körper nackt im Mondlicht. Ich habe ewig nicht mehr daran gedacht, war zu hohl, zu leer - jetzt bin ich nicht mehr leer, denn die Begegnung heute war zu intensiv, die Wut zu stark, die Schmach zu brennend. Aber ich bin wieder lebendig – lebe!

„_Wenn man anders ist als die anderen, ist man oft allein_", höre ich plötzlich Leechs Krähenstimme in meinem Kopf. „_Lass dir davon nie den Spaß am Leben verderben. Von keinem!_"

Damals habe ich das nicht verstanden, habe es abgetan, heute verstehe ich es irgendwie und er hatte vollkommen Recht.

„_Wer liebt, leidet_?" - Schon richtig, aber manchmal ist es die Sache wert. Fast alles ist besser, als so alleine und leer zu sein, nichts Richtiges zu fühlen, nur zu existieren, einsam zu sein.

„_Kalt wie Eis_?" - Ich brenne lieber - Brenne! B_renne!_ BRENNE!

Mein Körper, der den ganzen Sommer über wie aus Holz war, beginnt wieder zu empfinden und ich knete an dem Taschentuch herum. Warmes, rotes, lebendiges Blut – schwarz im Mondlicht - jetzt alt und kalt. Ein Stück von Sirius - Geliebter Feind…

Und Lily, wundervolle Lily, Wesen aus einer anderen Welt, unberührt von Zeit und Raum. _Unberührt von Zeit und Raum?_ Nee, wohl kaum - auch Lily ist älter geworden, eine richtige junge Dame und hübsch, so hübsch. Ihr Körper hat weibliche Formen angenommen, sich an den richtigen Stellen gerundet. _Exquisit_.

Ich würde es nie wagen, sie anzusprechen und das hat nichts mit Potters Drohung zu tun - es ist Lily, Lily selbst - für mich ist sie unberührbar. Auch dieser Reinblüter Quatsch hat damit zu tun. Es ist recht wirr. Für mich ist es einfacher, sie nur aus der Ferne zu bewundern. Ich wüsste auch gar nicht, was ich mit einem Mädchen reden sollte - wenn ich beleidigen kann, ist es einfach, aber eine richtige Unterhaltung? Außer mit Hieratus, habe ich nie eine mit einem Gleichaltrigen geführt, schon gar nicht mit einem Mädchen … Wundervolle Lily.

Meine Hand fährt zwischen meine Beine. Lange, lange, habe ich keine Lust mehr darauf gehabt. Ich war zu leer, mein Körper hat mich auch in Ruhe gelassen. Es war einfach nichts da. Mit der einen Hand knete ich das blutige Taschentuch, mit der anderen spiele ich an mir herum.

Lily steht vor meinem geistigen Auge, ohne dass ich es eigentlich will - Wundervolle Lily - Sie tanzt auf der Lichtung im Mondlicht. Kupfern funkelndes Haar, blitzende grüne Madelaugen, perlendes Lachen. Meine Phantasie macht sie vom Mädchen von damals zur jungen Frau von heute, blitzende blasse Brüste, rötlicher Flaum zwischen den Beinen, an dieser Stelle so anders, als ein Junge. Ich kenne keine nackten Frauen, aber ich habe Bilder gesehen, habe eine recht genaue Vorstellung davon, wie Lily aussehen muss - Wundervolle, einzigartige Lily.

Mein Körper zuckt, meine Hand ballt sich um das Taschentuch – Erleichterung - Ich bin wieder lebendig - _Lebe_!

Ich keuche, stöhne, beiße mir auf die Lippen um nicht laut aufzuschreien, Blut rinnt mir die Mundwinkel hinunter und schmeckt auf meiner Zunge nach Eisen. Ich komme wieder zu mir selbst, lasse alles magisch verschwinden. Ich will noch nicht zurück in den Schlafsaal, schaue wieder aus dem Fenster - der Mond schimmert, die Schatten treiben - Ich liebe diesen Anblick, denn er macht mich ruhig, gibt mir inneren Frieden … Ein Gefühl. das ich nur sehr selten habe ... und ich genieße es...

Es dämmert schon fast, als ich mich wieder dorthin zurück schleiche, wo ich schon die ganze Nacht hätte sein sollen.

Irgendwie muss es sich herumgesprochen haben, dass es meine Spezialität ist, Zaubertränke zu brauen. Ein Slytherin Junge im siebten Jahr spricht mich im Gemeinschaftsraum an.

„Snape, du bist doch ein recht guter Trankbrauer,  
oder?"

Ich schaue ihn groß an, denn er hat noch nie das Wort an mich gerichtet.

„Yeah", antworte ich kühl und versuche professionell zu klingen, „denke schon."

„Bist du in der Lage eine Gedächtnislösung herzustellen?" will er weiter wissen.

„Yeah, denke schon."

„Ich würde es mich einiges kosten lassen, wenn du eine für mich machst", schlägt er vor.

„An wie viel hast du gedacht?"

Ich will nicht gierig klingen, aber ich könnte das Geld sehr gut brauchen. Meine Sachen sind alt, schäbig und ich könnte sicher Neue brauchen.

„Zehn Galleonen würde ich mir den Spaß schon kosten lassen."

Mein Kiefer fällt herunter, denn das ist eine ungeheure Summe für einen Zaubertrank, auch wenn dieser recht komplex ist.

„Yeah, gut, OK, aber es dauert ein bisschen. Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn ich damit fertig bin."

„Gut, Snape, aber lass mich nicht zu lange warten."

Will er mir drohen? So ein Blödsinn, ich habe ihm ja schon zugesagt.

„Es dauert so lange, wie es dauert, Lestrange", entgegne ich nun eiskalt und schnarrend.

Er nickt einfach und geht.

Endlich weis ich wieder, wie ich meine viel zu langen Nächte ausfüllen kann und so stehe ich in der geheimen Zelle und braue an der Gedächtnislösung. Man kann damit sein Erinnerungsvermögen um ein vielfaches erhöhen, aber es dauert fast eine Woche sie herzustellen – besonders mit ein paar kleinen Verbesserungen, die mir während der Arbeit einfallen. Viele Zutaten verlangen eine spezielle Behandlung, müssen sieden, ziehen, kochen, doch es macht Spaß, diesen Trank zu mixen.

Manchmal muss ich sogar zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden in die Zelle huschen, weil das Gebräu meine Aufmerksamkeit erfordert, aber es beachtet mich ohnehin keiner, außer Potter und seinen Freunden und mit denen habe ich nur zwei gemeinsame Fächer.

Ich habe einen Zauber auf die Tür zur Zelle gelegt, der es nur dem ermöglicht, sie zu betreten, der das Passwort kennt, wie es in Hogwarts üblich ist. Es ist einfach sicherer, denn mir ist durchaus klar, dass das, was ich da tue, nicht unbedingt legal ist.

Der Trank ist fertig und ich gebe ihn Lestrange - nur einen kleinen Flakon voll - den Rest habe ich in weitere Fläschchen abgefüllt und aufbewahrt, man weis ja nie, wann man so was wieder brauchen kann. Er zahlt sofort und stellt mir weitere Aufträge in Aussicht, sollte der Trank wie gewünscht funktionieren und das wird er mit Sicherheit, denn ich habe sehr sorgfältig gearbeitet.

Zehn Galleonen! - Mein eigenes Geld! - Selbst verdient! - Ich bin so unsäglich stolz auf meine Leistung.

Ich beschließe, das das nächste Mal in Hogsmeade richtig zu feiern.

Wieder vergeht die Zeit rasend schnell. Lestrange hat sein Versprechen gehalten und mir weitere Aufträge verschafft. Weitere Gedächtnislösungen, Liebestränke (ein recht netter Euphemismus – es gibt keine Magie, die echte Liebe erzeugt) und einige recht hinterhältige Sachen, die allerlei fiese Dinge anstellen und ich braue sie alle – auch wenn mir nicht immer wohl dabei ist – aber ich brauche das Gold, auch weil ich damit in der Lage sein werde, Hieratus sein Geld zurückzuzahlen, wenn er wieder hier ist und darüber bin ich echt froh. Ich mag es nicht, jemanden etwas schuldig zu sein, erst recht keinem Freund.

Wenn ich nicht in meiner geheimen Zelle bin, schleiche ich wieder den Herumtreibern hinterher, denn ich möchte jetzt wirklich wissen, warum Lupin so oft krank ist - Und Sirius, geliebter Feind…

Es geht mir nicht besonders gut, wenn ich nicht mindestens einmal am Tag einen Blick auf ihn erhasche. Ich fühle mich lebendiger, wenn ich ihn sehe, auch wenn er mich nur beleidigt oder mir Flüche nachjagt. Dieser Dauertrouble lässt mich wenigstens spüren, dass ich lebe, füllt die entsetzliche Leere in mir.

Hin und wieder schreibe ich auch Hieratus und bekomme auch Post von ihm. _Schwarze Magie … Karkaroff … der Dunkle Lord. _Andere Themen scheint er kaum mehr zu kennen, auch Hieratus muss sich im letzten Jahr sehr verändert haben, aber ich bin immer noch sein Freund, sein Blutsbruder.



Parcy LaCroix

Es wird Weihnachten und das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende ist da. Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit fast hundert Galleonen verdient, denn meine Tränke sind ausgezeichnet und das spricht sich herum. Gut, dass ich Vorräte angelegt habe, ich käme sonst gar nicht mehr zu etwas Anderem.

Ich bewege mich sehr vorsichtig und unauffällig, als ich nach Hogsmeade hinuntergehe und dauernd huscht mein Blick übers Gelände, denn ich will nicht schon wieder mit den Herumtreibern zusammenstoßen - Nicht heute - Heute habe ich andere Pläne.

Meine Schritte führen mich zu _Madame Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten_ (Filiale Hogsmeade) und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben kaufe ich mir Roben, die mir genau passen, die noch keiner vor mir getragen hat. Roben, die neu sind. Neue Schuhe, die so passen, wie sie sollen, einen neuen Umhang, Stiefel, Nachthemden und Unterwäsche - Neue Sachen, mit meinem eigenen Geld bezahlt - Ich bin so unglaublich stolz darauf und das bringt mein Gewissen so ziemlich zum Schweigen – wenn es so viel bringt, diese Tränke zu brauen, dann kann es doch nicht wirklich falsch sein, oder?

Ich lasse mir die Kleidung einpacken und will sie erst mal ins Schloss bringen, bevor ich meine kleine private Feier in den Drei Besen abhalte, doch als ich den Laden verlassen will, sehe ich vier nur zu bekannte Gestalten - Verdammt, die schon wieder! Bitte nicht jetzt! - Ich verstecke mich im Schatten der Ladentür und sie gehen vorbei, sehen mich nicht - Merlin sei Dank! - Jetzt aber nichts wie zurück ins Schloss. Ich schleiche mich durch die Gassen, den Weg zum Schloss hinauf, keiner ist hinter mir her und ich erreiche die Eingangstür, ohne belästigt zu werden.

Heraus kommt gerade ein Mädchen aus Slytherin, Parcy LaCroix. Sie ist in meinem Jahrgang und hat auch schon den einen oder andern Trank bei mir gekauft.

„Nanu, Snape, schon zurück?" fragt sie.

„Ich will nur was ins Schloss bringen, dann gehe ich wieder runter ins Dorf", murmle ich – ich werde unsicher, wenn ich von einem Mädchen angesprochen werde und will mir davon nichts anmerken lassen.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich auf dich warte und dich dann begleite?" will sie mit funkelnden Augen wissen.

„Nee", nuschle ich und bin jetzt total durch den Wind.

Noch nie hat mich ein Mädchen um so was gebeten. Parcy ist zwar recht hübsch, aber keine Lily Evans. Sie hat langes goldblondes Haar und so helle graue Augen, dass sie aus Silber zu sein scheinen. Sie hat keine schlechte Figur, nur ihren Busen finde ich etwas zu groß – aber egal – man soll solche Gelegenheiten nicht hinterfragen, wenn sie sich einem bieten.

Eilig laufe ich in meinen Schlafsaal und lege mein Paket dort ab. Schon wenige Minuten später, bin ich wieder am Schlosstor und Parcy wartet dort auf mich. Sie geht dicht neben mir, greift wie unabsichtlich nach meiner Hand und plaudert - Seichtes Zeug, allerlei Unsinn.

Ich nicke, lächle, sage „Yeah" und „Richtig". Mehr kann ich auch gar nicht sagen, weil ihr Mund einfach nicht still steht. Ihre Hand liegt schweißig in der meinen und ich würde sie gerne los lassen, weil es sich sehr unangenehm anfühlt, aber das wäre unhöflich und irgendwie finde ich es eigentlich recht nett, neben einem Mädchen durch den Schnee zu stapfen. Trotzdem, ist sie denn nie still?

Von ihrer alten Familie, ihren vielen Freundinnen, ihren tollen Kleidern, die sie zu Hause hat, quasselt sie. Langweilig, seichtes Zeug, aber trotzdem recht nett. Sie zieht mich in ein Kaffeehaus, das _Madame Puddifoots_ heißt und bestellt Tee für uns beide, wartet darauf, dass ich bezahle. Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis ich begreife, auf was sie eigentlich wartet, denn ich habe wirklich keine Erfahrung mit Mädchen und war nur mal in Hieratus Gesellschaft was trinken und da hat er immer gezahlt.

Sie plaudert und quasselt immer weiter, das muntere Plätschern eines ansonsten leeren Gehirns. Schließlich haben wir ausgetrunken und sie zieht mich auf die Beine und wieder in den Schnee hinaus. Ihr Mundwerk steht die ganze Zeit nicht einen Augenblick lang still und sie führt mich zur Heulenden Hütte hinauf. Plötzlich fällt sie mir um den Hals und presst ihre Lippen auf die meinen.

Ich weis nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren soll und meine Arme hängen an meinen Seiten herab, als würden sie nicht mir, sondern einem anderen gehören. Ungeschickt erwidere ich den Kuss - Woher sollte ich auch schon Übung im Küssen haben? Es fühlt sich so seltsam an, aber nett. Ihr weicher Mund an meinem harten - ich spüre ihre Lippen unglaublich intensiv an den meinen. Weich und warm. Nett. Mein Körper scheint mit meinem Verstand nicht ganz einer Meinung zu sein und findet es mehr als nur nett. Mein Schwanz wird hart und steif, denn sie reibt sich drängend an meinem Unterleib. Ich will mich von ihr trennen, will nicht, dass sie bemerkt, was mit mir los ist, denn mir wird die ganze Sache jetzt langsam schrecklich peinlich, aber sie hält mich an meiner Robe fest, schmust weiter mit mir rum, reibt weiter ihren Unterleib an dem meinen und ihr großer Busen drückt sich an meine Brust - fühlt sich äußerst eigenartig an.

Ich würde gerne die Zähne zusammen beißen, weil ich so erregt bin, aber das kann ich nicht, weil ihr Mund immer noch auf meinem liegt. Mein Körper tut, was er will, mein Unterleib zuckt und die ganze Ladung geht in die Hose. Ich will etwas sagen, will mich entschuldigen, mich in Luft auflösen, im Boden versinken, davonlaufen...

Doch plötzlich höre ich ein vielstimmiges Kichern hinter mir. Ein ganzes Rudel Slytherin Mädchen steht dort und gluckst und zeigt auf den nassen Fleck auf meiner Robe.

„Ich habs euch doch gesagt", feixt Parcy und muss sich die Seiten halten, so sehr kichert sie. „Ich krieg diesen merkwürdigen Burschen, diesen Snape, rum, dass er mich küsst."

„Scheint ihm ja wirklich sehr gefallen zu haben", quietscht ein anderes Mädchen und zeigt hämisch mit dem Finger auf mich.

„Du hast die Wette gewonnen, Parcy", kreischt ein drittes erfreut.

Ich fühle mich blos gestellt, wie noch nie in meinem Leben und ich habe wirklich schon einiges erlebt. Mein Gesicht ist nicht rot, es ist leichenblass und in mir kocht heiße Wut. In meinen Augen funkelt ein schwarzes Feuer und wenn Blicke töten könnten, lägen jetzt ein paar Leichen vor der Heulenden Hütte, aber Blicke töten nicht und so zische ich nur:

„Kommt ja nicht auf die Idee, jemals wieder einen Trank von mir haben zu wollen" - Sie haben alle schon von mir gekauft - „Sonst sorge ich dafür, dass es euch für den jämmerlichen Rest eures Lebens verdammt Leid tut."

Ich raffe den Rest meiner Würde zusammen und stapfe zum Schloss hinauf.

Und das ist wohl einer der Gründe, warum ich ein so ambivalentes Verhalten Frauen gegenüber habe. Wann immer ich eine interessant fand, kam mir unter anderem diese Szene in den Sinn und ich ließ jeden weiteren Annäherungsversuch bleiben ... sicherer für meinen Seelenfrieden ... Ich bin nicht unbedingt scharf darauf, mich immer wieder verletzen und bloßstellen zu lassen.

Die Bosheit der Mädchen hat mir Weihnachten gründlich verdorben, viel gründlicher, als die Herumtreiber es je gekonnt hätten. Ich gehe nicht zum Festessen, sondern bleibe im Schlafsaal. Die meisten Anderen sind unten in der Großen Halle oder auch schon heimgefahren und ich bin mal wieder allein. Es war eine seltsame Begegnung mit Parcy. Ich kenne sie schon über vier Jahre und ihre Freundinnen auch. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Mädchen solche gehässigen Spielchen spielen können. Ich habe Mädchen immer für sanfte, nette Wesen gehalten, vielleicht ein bisschen unterwürfig, schwach, manchmal auch etwas dumm und - für mich ziemlich unerreichbar. Aber was die mit mir angestellt haben…?

Solche – _Biester_! - Alle Mädchen sind Biester - Alle, außer Lily, die ist was Besonderes, der würde nie so ein Mist einfallen. Die ist dazu viel zu edel, zu rein, zu ätherisch … Soviel auch zum Thema Reinblut…

Mein getrocknetes Sperma zwickt in meinen Schamhaaren und ich beschließe zum Duschen zu gehen und meine neuen Sachen mitzunehmen. Es ist keiner in den Gängen, alle sind beim Festessen, gute Gelegenheit, sich mal wieder ausgiebig zu waschen. Ich ziehe mein altes Zeug aus und stelle mich unter die Brause. Das Wasser prasselt rauschend an mir herab - Heiß, wunderbar.

Plötzlich höre ich das Quietschen der Tür. Wer hat hier jetzt etwas zu suchen? Herein kommt _Black_! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er noch da ist, dachte er wäre mit Potter nach Hause gefahren.

„Wusste ich es doch", sagt er leise. „Wenn du nicht beim Essen bist, finde ich dich irgendwo hier unten. Und jetzt stehst du unter der Dusche! Na so was, Snivelly – ich dachte immer, du und Wasser würden sich schon aus Prinzip widersprechen."

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Black!" zische ich.

„Wir haben uns immer gefragt, ob du dich überhaupt mal wäschst, die Slytherin bezweifeln es", spottet er.

„Wie du siehst, wasche ich mich durchaus", knurre ich. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Nee", sagt Black und setzt sich auf meine Sachen, damit ich nicht dran komme, „wäre ja langweilig, wäre ein verlorener Tag, ohne die Gelegenheit, dich ärgern zu können."

Er starrt meinen nackten Körper unter dem Wasserstrahl an und ich weis nicht, was ich tun soll. Bleibe ich so stehen, sieht er gleich meinen steifen Schwanz, denn seine Anwesenheit in Verbindung mit meinem nackten Leib erregt mich, drehe ich mich um, sieht er die schrecklichen Naben auf meinem geschundenen Rücken - Eins so peinlich, wie das andere.

Er steht auf, greift sich meine Sachen. Will er damit verschwinden und mich nackt durch die Gänge laufen lassen? Wäre ihm durchaus zuzutrauen. Nein, aber genau so schlimm. Er kommt auf mich zu, geht um mich herum, mustert mich wie ein Rennpferd, das er zu kaufen gedenkt und ich bewege mich mit seinem Blick, so dass ich ihn im Auge behalten kann.

„Himmel, Snivellus, du bist das hässlichste Knochengestell, das mir je begegnet ist."

„Und du hast den edelsten Körper, den ich je gesehen habe", denke ich, laut sage ich jedoch: „Und was geht dich das an, Black?"

„Och, ich wollte nur wissen, ob du wirklich so dürr bist, wie ich dachte", meint er süffisant.

Ich krümme mich vor seelischer Pein, wende mich ab, denn jetzt steht er mir wirklich.

„Und?" frage ich leise und jeglicher Sarkasmus ist mir vergangen. „Zufrieden?"

Ich höre ein scharfes Einsaugen von Luft - Er muss die Narben gesehen haben.

„Himmel, Snivellus, benutzen sie in Yorkshire Jungs wie dich als Ackergäule?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe Black!"

Ich werde lauter, werde wütend. Was will er noch von mir? Mich triezen? Mich beleidigen? Mich fertig machen? Doch er schweigt, ist still. Ist er gegangen? Ich drehe mich um. Nein, er steht immer noch da und starrt mich an. Sein Blick streift erneut über meinen Körper, fällt zwischen meine Beine.

„Nun, den geeigneten Schwanz für einen Gaul hast du ja!"

Es klingt nicht feixend, nicht beleidigend. Eigenartiger Weise klingt es fast anerkennend. Plötzlich wirft er mir meine Sachen vor die Füße, mitten ins Wasser, dreht sich um und geht, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Mein Steifer pocht quälend und mit einigen geschickten Handgriffen, bringe ich ihn zur Ruhe.

Ich sitze wieder am Fenster, das zum Verbotenen Wald zeigt. Ich war lange nicht mehr hier, hatte keine Zeit. Ich starre in die Nacht und denke über die seltsame Begegnung mit Black nach. Was wollte er von mir? Warum hat er ausgerechnet unter der Dusche nach mir gesucht? Vielleicht wollte er mich dabei erwischen, wie ich meine Tränke braue - er muss davon gehört haben, denn es ist inzwischen ein offenes Geheimnis an Hogwarts - Dann hat er das Rauschen des Wassers bemerkt und ist neugierig geworden - Ja, so kann es gewesen sein…

Hat ihn diese zufällige Begegnung genau so erregt wie mich? Ich glaube kaum. Aber warum ist der dann so schnell verschwunden? War er angewidert? Hat er sich vor mir geekelt? Hat nicht so geklungen. Anerkennung? Habe ich wirklich Anerkennung in seiner Stimme gehört? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, muss am Rauschen des Wassers gelegen haben.

Ich ziehe das Taschentuch aus der Tasche, ich trage es ständig bei mir, wie einen Talisman. _Sirius, geliebter Feind._

Und diese Parcy. Himmel, war das peinlich. Bestimmt weis es im neuen Jahr die ganze Schule, aber ich hätte mir so was denken sollen, sie hat mich ja damals schon ausgelacht, als ich mich mit dem Besen so blamiert habe. Egal, ich war immer ein Außenseiter und sie haben noch nie viel von mir gehalten, aber sie kommen schon angekrochen, wenn sie meine Tränke brauchen. Ein gewaltiges Machtgefühl durchflutet mich. Plötzlich wird mir klar, dass ich gewähren oder verweigern kann, ganz wie ich will.

Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, als wäre ich von meinen Kunden abhängig, doch in Wahrheit sind sie es, die von mir abhängig sind, denn ich liefere wirklich erstklassige Ware, die sie nicht so leicht aus anderen Quellen bekommen können, wenn überhaupt. Natürlich ist mir klar, dass es nicht ganz legal ist, was ich da tue, aber das Geld ist gut. Nicht, dass mir so wahnsinnig viel am Geld liegen würde. Gut, ich kann damit meine Schulden bei Hieratus zurückzahlen, mir mal was Neues zum Anziehen leisten - Notfalls sogar den nächsten Sommer in meiner Hütte überstehen, wird mir plötzlich klar. Aber das Gold an und für sich? Es bedeutet mir wenig. Mir bedeutet meine Leistung viel mehr - erfolgreich einen schwierigen Trank zu brauen. Eine simmernde Flüssigkeit in einem Kessel, farbiger Dampf, der hochsteigt, manchmal den Blick etwas trübt, die vielfältigen Gerüche der Kräuter und anderen Zutaten … Ja, das hat schon was.



Die Zeit vergeht

Der Unterrichtsstoff wird immer schwieriger, die Hausaufgaben immer mehr. Macht nichts, so komme ich wenigstens nicht auf dumme Gedanken und manchmal kann ich sogar schlafen … _schlafen_!

Ich könnte mir ja einen Schlaftrunk brauen, aber der verwirrt die Sinne länger als mir lieb sein kann und ich brauche einen klaren Kopf. Schließlich kommt mir die Idee, bestimmte Tränke zu kombinieren, etwas hinzufügen, etwas weglassen, aber dazu muss ich mich noch stärker mit der Wirkung der einzelnen Bestandteile befassen - Sollte ich ohnehin tun, wenn ich Trankmeister in St Mungos werden will - aber jetzt ist die Zeit etwas schlecht dafür gewählt. Ich muss für meine OZE lernen.

Gerade eben war es Weihnachten, jetzt ist es schon wieder Ostern. Ich habe den üblichen Zoff mit den Herumtreibern, nichts Ernsthaftes, nur das Übliche. Black scheint nichts davon erzählt zu haben, was er damals im Baderaum gesehen hat, eigentlich seltsam - Es wäre ein ideales Thema, mich blos zustellen, aber bei unseren Streitereien fällt kein Wort darüber. Hätte ich nicht von ihm gedacht, dass er eine so gute Gelegenheit auslässt. Auch die Slytherin Mädchen scheinen weitgehend geschwiegen zu haben, auch wenn sie manchmal tuscheln und kichern, wenn ich in der Nähe bin, aber ich habe nicht wirklich was Konkretes gehört.



Neue Rätsel

Hogsmeade.

Ich habe wieder ganz gut Gold verdient, aber ich habe nichts Besonderes damit vor, ich denke daran, mir im Honigtopf ein paar Süßigkeiten zu kaufen, denn ich habe schon lange keine mehr gegessen und jetzt habe ich einen regelrechten Heißhunger darauf.

Vor mir strolchen Potter, Black und Pettigrew den Weg entlang - Lupin fehlt mal wieder. Wo steckt der Kerl denn nur schon wieder? Ich schleiche ihnen hinterher und will sie belauschen. Nicht ungefährlich, aber ich bin furchtbar neugierig.

„Kam gestern gut, was Prongs?" gähnt Black.

„Nicht übel, war echt knapp, aber wirklich nicht übel, Padfoot", gibt Potter mit einem leisen Lachen zur Antwort - auch er scheint müde zu sein.

„Also", piepst Pettigrew, „das war wirklich verflixt eng", er klingt ängstlich.

„Himmel, Wurmschwanz, man kann über den alten Snivellus sagen, was man will, aber mit einem hat er Recht: du bist echt ein jämmerlicher Angsthase!" meint Black verächtlich.

Potter kichert und gähnt.

„Aber irgendwie hat er auch Recht, man sollte etwas erfinden, was zeigt, wer im Gelände unterwegs ist", meint er dann nachdenklich.

„Hhm", erwidert Black, „nicht nur im Gelände, sondern auch im Schloss und nur Eingeweihte sollten es verwenden können…"

„Yeah. Keine schlechte Idee…"

Sie legen einen Zahn zu und ich lasse mich nachdenklich zurückfallen.

Erst viele Jahre später sollte ich das, wofür hier die Idee entstand, in meine Hände bekommen. Die Karte des Herumtreibers, aber da gehörte sie bereits Potters Sohn und Lupin hat sie mir sehr schnell wieder angenommen, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte.

Diese Mistkerle sind so gute Magier, dass sie es sich erlauben können, sich so knapp vor den Prüfungen die ganze Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen - nun, zumindest Potter und Black - Pettigrew ist eine echte Niete, nach allem was ich so höre und weis. Mal sehen, ob ich sie bei den Noten schlagen kann. Würde mir echte Genugtuung verschaffen, mal in etwas besser zu sein als die Beiden - sie sind so brillant, wirklich geniale Magier. Potter ist ein so guter Quidditch Spieler, dass er seit vier Jahren Gryffindor die Hausmeisterschaft gesichert hat und Black sieht großartig aus und alle Mädchen starren ihm nach. Nicht, dass es ihn interessieren würde, den interessiert nur sein Freund Potter. Nur selten sieht man einen ohne den anderen, aber letztens mussten sie getrennt nachsitzen - Danke, hat mich sehr gefreut.

Meine Stimmung hebt sich und als ich in den Honigtopf gehe, bin ich eigentlich recht gut drauf. Ein paar _Bertie Botts Bohnen_, ein paar Schokoladenfrösche, Brausebällchen, das reicht. Ich verziehe mich auf den Hügel, auf dem ich immer mit Hieratus gesessen habe, aber das süße Zeug schmeckt nicht mehr ganz so gut, wie damals, doch trotzdem noch recht gut – es fehlt einfach jemand, mit dem ich es teilen kann.

Die Sonne scheint mir auf den Rücken, wärmt mich, macht mich träge, müde. Ich war letzte Nacht zwar nicht unterwegs, aber viel geschlafen habe ich auch nicht, ich habe gelernt. Darum rechne ich mir auch eine echte Chance aus, dieses Mal Black und Potter zu übertrumpfen - Ist mir bis jetzt noch nie gelungen.

Der Kopf sinkt mir auf die Knie und ich döse ein.

Ich schrecke hoch, als jemand frech an meiner Tüte zupft – Pettigrew - Ein schneller Blick zeigt mir, dass die beiden Anderen auch in der Nähe sind. Sie stehen vor den Drei Besen und scheinen etwas eingehend zu diskutieren.

„Was willst du, Rattenschwanz?"

„Wurmschwanz, mein Spitzname ist Wurmschwanz, merk dir das, Snape!" piepst er. „Aber du kannst mich auch Mr Pettigrew nennen. Einmal werden das alle tun. _Respektvoll_."

„Oh, yeah, Wurmschwanz, Mr Pettigrew, euer Ehren! Aber Ratte bleibt Ratte. Warum heute so tapfer? Sind deine Freunde nahe genug? Können sie dich vorm bösen, alten Snape beschützen?"

„Ich bin kein Feigling, Snape. Eines Tages zeige ich es euch allen!" Er richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf - was nicht besonders groß ist - und wirft sich überheblich in die Brust. „Eines Tages werde ich es euch allen zeigen!"

Dann wirbelt er auf dem Absatz herum und stolziert zu seinen Freunden hinüber. Was war das jetzt für eine Vorstellung? Pettigrew, der Mutige? Peter, der Kühne? Oder war es Wurmschwanz, das Großmaul? Eigentlich ist es mir egal, der Kerl hat keinerlei Bedeutung, ist schlicht und ergreifend unwichtig, nur eine hinterhältige Nervensäge, nur tapfer mit seinen Freunden als Rückendeckung.

Erst fast zwanzig Jahre später sollte ich erfahren, wie Recht und zugleich Unrecht ich damals doch hatte.

Meine Gedanken schweifen ab, als ich den drei Jungen weiter nachschaue, wie sie in die Drei Besen gehen.

Ich bin inzwischen sechzehn.

„Nur noch ein Jahr", denke ich mir. „und du bist offiziell erwachsen, dann wird vieles einfacher."

Aber lange hänge ich diesem Gedanken auch nicht nach, die Sonne ist warm und ich bekomme Durst. Soll ich ein Butterbier riskieren? Ja, entscheide ich mich, eins ist ungefährlich und so schlendere ich zu den Drei Besen hinüber. Dort drinnen werden sich die Herumtreiber nichts Linkes erlauben.



Eine krude Idee

Die OZE sind gewalttätig, mühsam und schwierig. Ich schreibe so schnell, ich nur kann, damit ich in der vorgegebenen Zeit soviel wie möglich zu Pergament bringen kann. Meine Haare hängen wie ein Vorhang vor meinem Gesicht und meine Nase berührt fast den Tisch - Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste, theoretische Prüfung - mein zweites Lieblingsfach und man könnte sagen, dass ich Dank der Herumtreiber eine ganze Menge praktische Übung darin habe.

Die Hälfte der Examen geschrieben, die Hälfte liegt noch vor uns. Der kleine Professor Flitwick steht vorne und passt auf, dass keiner abschreibt.

Wie viele der Prüflinge haben wohl von meiner Gedächtnislösung getrunken? Eine Menge, wette ich. Ich habe dankend darauf verzichtet, der Preis ist zu hoch. Man hat, wenn die Wirkung nachlässt, für einige Tage fruchtbare Kopfschmerzen und kann kaum denken und wenn man zuviel oder zu oft von dem Trank nimmt, wird man davon abhängig - Nee, muss echt nicht sein.

Noch eine viertel Stunde, gerade noch genug Zeit, alles noch mal durchzulesen. Einige Reihen vor mir streckt sich Black, schaukelt mit seinem Stuhl, gibt Potter, der einige Reihen hinter ihm sitzt, das Daumen-Nach-Oben-Zeichen. Potter grinst, wuschelt seine Haare, fängt an, auf einem Zettel herum zu kritzeln. Lupin schaut konzentriert auf sein Pergament, liest alles noch mal durch. Sollte ich jetzt auch besser tun. Da fällt mein Blick auf Pettigrew, er schwitzt wie verrückt und sieht verzweifelt aus, seine Füße scharren unruhig am Boden und er kaut an seinen Fingernägeln. Na ja, ohne seine Freunde ist und bleibt er halt eine jämmerliche Niete.

Ich fange an, alles noch mal durchzulesen, da fällt mein Blick auf eine bestimmte Frage: _Woran unterscheidet man einen Werwolf von einem echten Wolf? - _Werwolf? - Vollmond - Potter und Black im Verbotenen Wald –Vollmond - Lupin fehlt. Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! - Lupin? - Ein Werwolf? - _Severus, du spinnst! _Aber spinne ich wirklich? Wann war Lupin immer krank? Ich versuche mich zu erinnern. War es immer bei Vollmond? Ein Werwolf in Hogwarts! Das kann doch nicht sein!

Professor Flitwicks Piepstimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken - die Zeit ist um - mit einem _Accio _sammelt er unsere Aufgaben ein. Es sind so viele Pergamentrollen, dass sie ihn von den Beinen reißen und einige Schüler aus den vorderen Reihen helfen ihm lachend wieder auf. Er bedankt sich und entlässt uns für jetzt. Ich gebe vor, meine Prüfungsfragen nochmals zu studieren, aber in Wahrheit folge ich Potter und seinen Freunden - Mal sehen, was ich aufschnappen kann. So leise ich nur kann, schleiche ich mich an das Quartett heran.

„…wie fandest du die Prüfung, Padfoot?" fragt Potter gerade.

„Ein Kinderspiel!" meint Black. „Wie fandest du Frage zehn, Moony?"

„Lass mich mal nachdenken", sagt Lupin, grinst schief und versucht ernst zu klingen. „Nennen sie Merkmale eines Werwolfs! Erstens: Er sitzt auf meinem Platz. Zweitens: Er trägt meine Kleidung. Drittens: Er heißt Remus Lupin."

Drei der vier Jungen lachen in sich hinein. Ganz ernst hat Lupin nicht geklungen, aber mein Verdacht wird stärker. Dieses Jahr ist es zu spät, etwas heraus zu finden, aber im nächsten. Dann meldet sich Pettigrew zu Wort.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich da alles richtig habe", meint er und klingt unsicher. „Das ist der buschige Schwanz, die gelben Augen…"

„Himmel, wie dämlich bist du eigentlich, Wurmschwanz, rennst einmal im Monat mit einem Werwolf rum…" schimpft Potter los.

„Sei leise Prongs!" mahnt ihn Lupin.

Potter zuckt unbeteiligt die Schultern, zieht einen kleinen goldenen Snatsch aus der Tasche und macht damit einige Fangkunststückchen. Pettigrew springt um ihn herum und applaudiert. Sie gehen über das Gelände und setzen sich unter meinen Lieblingsbaum.

Ich folge ihnen unauffällig und verberge mich hinter einem Busch in ihrer Nähe. Wer weis, was ich heute noch alles in Erfahrung bringen kann. Ich gebe vor, weiter in meine Prüfungsaufgaben vertieft zu sein, aber in Wirklichkeit beobachte ich jedoch Potters Gruppe. Potter spielt weiter mit dem Snatsch, Black sitzt ruhig neben ihm und starrt vor sich hin. Er sieht furchtbar gelangweilt und so attraktiv wie gewöhnlich aus. Lupin hat seine Bücher herausgeholt und lernt. Pettigrew führt sich auf wie King Arthurs Hofnarr und huldigt Potter in einer unerträglichen Weise.

„Steck das Ding weg, ja James? Wurmschwanz pisst sich sonst noch in die Hose", kommt es von Black.

Potter grinst und steckt den goldenen Ball ein.

„Was ist los, Padfoot?"

„Mir ist so verdammt langweilig, ich wünschte es wäre wieder Vollmond."

„Gar nicht so witzig, Padfoot", meint Lupin. „Wenn dir so langweilig ist, kannst du mich in Verwandlung abfragen."

Er will ihm ein Buch hinüberreichen, doch Black winkt gelangweilt ab.

„Ich kenn den ganzen Mist in und auswendig."

Wenn sie beim Lernen sind, werde ich nichts mehr Interessantes zu hören bekommen und ich beschließe, mich vom Acker zu machen, doch kaum bin ich auf die Beine gekommen, werden sie auch schon auf mich aufmerksam.

„_Stupify_!" ruft Potter und der Lähmzauber trifft mich in den Rücken, wirft mich zu Boden.

_Verdammt, Severus, dieses Mal hast du zu lange gewartet!_

Sie trotten lässig zu mir herüber und ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Mist!

„Sieh an, Snivellus! Spionierst du uns schon wieder mal nach?" meint Potter erfreut, dass er mich kalt erwischt hat.

Ehe ich es mich versehe, hat er erneut seinen Stab geschwungen und ich hänge kopfüber in der Luft.

„Mann, Snivelly, du solltest wirklich mal die Unterhosen wechseln!" feixt Black.

Stimmt, ich habe die Alten von meinem Vater an, denn meine guten sind alle in der Wäsche. Beleidigungen fliegen hin und her - Gar nicht so einfach, wenn man mit dem Kopf nach unten mitten in der Luft baumelt und einem die Robe über die Augen hängt. Plötzlich mischt sich eine neue Stimme ein.

„Lass ihn runter, Potter!"

Lily! Oh _nein_! Warum nur ausgerechnet sie? – Das Ganze ist schon peinlich genug, auch ohne, dass Lily es sehen kann.

„Nur wenn du versprichst mit mir auszugehen!"

„Lass ihn runter, Potter! Nur weil du gut in Quidditch bist, gibt dir das noch lange nicht das Recht, jeden zu verhexen, der dir über den Weg läuft."

Potter zuckt die Schultern und lässt mich runter - volles Karacho auf den Kopf - ich sehe Sterne und mein Schädel brummt. Na warte! Eine gemeine Stimme meldet sich in mir und platzt aus mir heraus:

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, Schlammblut!"

_Lily, wunderbare Lily. Ich sollte als Ritter in glänzender Rüstung auf einem weißen Einhorn zu deiner Rettung herbei eilen, nicht umgekehrt_.

„Gut, gut, _Snivellus_!" faucht sie mich an. „Ich werde mich in Zukunft nicht mehr einmischen! Und du könntest wirklich mal deine Unterhosen waschen, weist du!"

„Was hast du da gesagt, Snivellus!" knurrt Potter gleichzeitig.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, du Angeber", fetzt Lily ihn an.

„_Scourgifiy_!" bellt Potter in meine Richtung und mir quillt rosa Seifenschaum aus dem Mund.

Aber gleich, gleich habe ich meinen Stab in der Hand und dann, Potter, dann…

Lily wettert weiter und heißt ihn einige recht unfreundliche Sachen. Potter verteidigt sich. Meine Gelegenheit. Ich schicke Potter einen Fluch hinterher, der ihn umwirft und seine Nase zum Bluten bringt. Doch bevor ich noch etwas tun kann, hat Black mich mit einem _Impedimenta _lahm gelegt – zwei Gegner sind einfach zu viel für mich, besonders, wenn ich abgelenkt bin. Lily schimpft weiter, droht den Beiden sogar, sie zu verfluchen. Potter ruffelt verlegen seine Haare und sieht sie sprachlos an. Lily schüttelt sich das Haar elegant in den Nacken, wirbelt auf dem Absatz herum und geht. Potter ruft ihr nach, aber sie tut, als würde sie ihn nicht hören. Der _Impedimenta_ lässt nach und ich versuche auf meinen Stab zu zukriechen. Ich habe ihn erreicht und will ihn gerade auf meine Gegner richten, da trifft mich ein _Expelliarmus_ und mein Stab wirbelt erneut davon.

Gleich darauf hänge ich wieder kopfunter in der Luft und weitere Schüler sind näher gekommen. Die Vorstellung, die ihnen hier geboten wird, ist zu interessant … und mich kann ohnehin keiner ausstehen ... die meisten freuen sich hämisch, wenn mir sowas passiert.

„Wer will sehen, wie ich dem alten Snivellus die Unterhose ausziehe?" grölt Potter.

Er ist stinksauer wegen Lilys Abfuhr und meinem „Schlammblut". Plötzlich kommt Lupin eilig herüber gelaufen. Er hat während des ganzen Geschehens unter dem Baum gesessen und so getan, als würde er mit seiner ganzen Aufmerksamkeit lernen, aber er hat alles ganz genau mitbekommen.

„James", zischt er. „Lass uns verschwinden. Dort drüben kommt Leech!"

RUMS - Ich knalle mit dem Kopf auf den Boden und weis einige Zeit von nichts mehr.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, ist es schon verflixt spät und ich kann nur hoffen, noch rechtzeitig zur Prüfung am Nachmittag zu erscheinen. Das Gelände ist bereits völlig verlassen. Sie haben mich alle einfach hier bewusstlos liegen lassen. Ich weis zwar, dass ich alles andere als beliebt bin, aber dass mir so gar keiner hilft? Meine Tränke kaufen sie aber liebend gern, diese miesen Bastarde.

Ich liege hinter dem Busch und bin vom Schloss und vom See aus nicht zu sehen. Man hätte mich erst gefunden, wenn man direkt neben mir gestanden hätte. Die anderen Schüler, die zugesehen hatten, wußten allerdings wo ich lag, aber keiner, der nur auf dem Weg hier her war. Deswegen war wohl auch Leech nicht hier. Mein Schädel brummt und ich sehe alles doppelt. Mein Mund schmeckt noch immer nach Seife. War wirklich gemein von mir, Lily „Schlammblut" zu nennen, aber es ist mir einfach so raus gerutscht.

„Severus, alter Junge, mit der hast du dir es auf ewig verdorben", denke ich.

Mir ist so elend. Die Bande hat mir schon eine Menge angetan, aber das war schlimmer als alles zuvor. Nicht allein wegen der Demütigung, die sie mir zugefügt haben, sondern auch wegen dem, was _ich_ getan habe, was Lily gesehen hat, was Lily gesagt hat. Sie war so wütend auf mich - zu Recht - sie wollte mir doch nur helfen - aber mein Stolz, mein verflixter Stolz, hat mich reden lassen, bevor ich nachgedacht habe. Ich schätze Mädchen wirklich immer total falsch ein.

Ich versuche aufzustehen, schwanke, mein Magen dreht sich um und ich kotze in einem stinkenden Schwall hinter den Busch. Als mein Magen leer ist, suche ich nach meinem Zauberstab und finde ihn einige Meter entfernt, wo der Entwaffnungszauber ihn hat hinfliegen lassen. Stöhnend, weil mir dabei fast der Schädel platzt, hebe ich ihn auf. Langsam und mit unsicherem Blick wanke ich schließlich zum Schloss und zur nächsten Prüfung zurück. Ich schaffe es gerade noch, bevor alle Aufgaben ausgeteilt sind.

Die restlichen Prüfungen fallen mir sehr schwer, denn mein Schädel dröhnt noch tagelang und ich kann mich kaum konzentrieren, aber irgendwie schaffe ich es trotzdem, zu tun, was zu tun ist.

Hieratus hat geschrieben und mich über den Sommer in das Landhaus seiner Eltern eingeladen und ich habe natürlich freudig zugesagt. Es ist für dieses Jahr der letzte Abend in Hogwarts und Morgen fahre ich mit dem Hogwarts Express nach London, Hieratus wird mich in Kings Cross abholen. In der Großen Halle findet das Jahresendefest statt, aber ich habe keine Lust hinzugehen. Ich kann die Blicke der anderen Schüler nicht ertragen, besonders nicht Lilys Blicke - sie sind so giftig – und sie ist immer noch sauer auf mich – Schade - aber es ist deine eigene Schuld, Severus, deine eigene Schuld.

Irgendwie freue ich mich schon unheimlich darauf, Hieratus wieder zusehen. Ob er sich wohl sehr verändert hat, in diesen zwei Jahren? Wenn ich an seine Briefe denke, muss er das. Nun ja. Morgen, Morgen werde ich es sehen.



Was für ein Schuppen!

Ich sitze im Zug und zum ersten Mal freue ich mich darüber, dass er mich nach London bringt. Ein paar jüngere Kinder im zweiten und dritten Jahr sitzen bei mir im Abteil - ich glaube sie gehören nach Huffelpuff, einem weiteren der Häuser von Hogwarts - sie tuscheln und werfen mir ängstliche Blicke zu, wenn sie glauben, dass ich es nicht bemerke. Was muss ich bei den Jüngeren nur für einen Ruf haben, wenn sie mich so ansehen? Ich habe mir nie Gedanken über meinen Ruf gemacht, aber solche Blicke?

„…und Potter hat aus der Nase geblutet…"

„Yeah … mit dem Kopf nach unten…"

„…Seife im Mund…"

„…wollte Potter verfluchen…"

„…dieser Blick, hätte er mir gegolten, wäre ich um mein Leben gerannt…"

Sie flüstern und tuscheln und werfen mir heimliche Blicke zu, furchtsame Blicke, unsichere Blicke, als würde ich mich gleich in einen Werwolf verwandeln … hmm, ein Werwolf … Lupin…

Yeah, Lupin muss ein Werwolf sein, schon die ganze Zeit, die an Hogwarts ist. Wenn ich es mir recht  
überlege, war er immer bei Vollmond krank.

Was haben wir doch gleich über Werwölfe gelernt? Der volle Mond sorgt für ihre Verwandlung, tagsüber sind sie menschlich und ungefährlich. Ihr Biss ist ansteckend. Jeder, den sie beißen und der den Angriff überlebt, wird auch zum Werwolf. Nicht, dass es viele überleben würden. Es gibt kein bekanntes Heilmittel, kein Gegenmittel bei der Verwandlung.

Interessant. Mal sehen, wie müsste ein Gegenmittel beschaffen sein? Nun, man weiß nicht genau, was die Verwandlung einleitet. Irgendein Gift im Speichel, nehme ich an. Wenn es erst mal im Blut ist, ist es drinnen und nichts kann es wieder herausbringen, weil keiner weis, wie es beschaffen ist. Aber einen Biss riskieren, um an den Speichel zu kommen, damit man ihn untersuchen kann? Nee, danke. Das ist sogar mir zu heiß.

Ein Mittel, das den Wahnsinn besänftigt, der durch den Vollmond ausgelöst wird? Yeah, das ist schon eher möglich. Einige Bestandteile der Gedächtnislösung, etwas von einem Beruhigungstrank … ja, das ist ein Ansatz…

_Halt mal, Severus, du weist doch gar nicht, ob es wirklich stimmt, du kannst dir nicht sicher sein, ob es nicht nur ein grandioser Streich ist, den sie dir spielen wollen._

Aber ich kann es nächstes Jahr herausfinden - nächstes Jahr. Meine Gedanken haben mich von dem Getuschel abgelenkt und ich habe aus dem Fenster geschaut, wie ich es gerne tue, aber ohne etwas zu sehen. Regen klatscht gegen die Fensterscheiben und macht mich irgendwie traurig. Warum bin ich traurig? Ich weis es nicht. Irgendwie ist in mir ein Gefühl von Abschied. Warum nur? Es ist doch nur das fünfte Jahr zu Ende, auch nicht anders, als die letzten Jahre.

Wenn ich die Kinder hier im Abteil so ansehe, in der Spiegelung der Fensterscheibe, komme ich mir alt vor, so uralt, dabei bin ich höchstens zwei, drei Jahre älter als sie. Ich versuche, meinem eigenen Spiegelbild ermutigend zuzulächeln, aber es gerät mir zur Grimasse. Würden die Kids diesen Gesichtsausdruck sehen, würden sie alles für wahr halten, was über mich erzählt wird und schreiend aus dem Abteil stürmen. Ich höre wieder ihr Getuschel:

„…macht Zaubertränke, habe ich gehört, übles, krasses Zeug…"

„…kennt die schwarze Magie, wie kaum ein anderer…"

„…beherrscht alle Flüche, selbst die Unverzeihlichen…"

„…ist gemein…"

„…ist gefährlich…"

Sie werden des Themas nicht müde. Habe ich wirklich einen so schrecklichen Ruf? Warum eigentlich? Außer meiner Dauerfehde mit Potter und Genossen, habe ich noch nie jemand was angetan, habe kaum mal mit jemand geredet, habe mich immer um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten gekümmert. Na ja … Ich bin halt einfach kein netter Kerl.

Endlich rollt der Zug in Kings Cross ein, ich packe meine Sachen zusammen und schließe mich der Menge an, die zu den Ausgängen strömt. Hieratus steht am Bahnsteig und reckt seinen Hals nach mir. Fast hätte ich ihn nicht erkannt. Er ist gewaltig gewachsen und jetzt ein ganzes Stück größer als ich. Seine mausbraunen Haare trägt er lang und in einem Pferdeschwanz und er sieht recht verwegen aus.

Hieratus, der immer aussah, als käme er frisch vom Frisör und jetzt ist er so außergewöhnlich, direkt auffällig, fast schon exzentrisch. Er trägt eine blutrote Robe, so ganz anders als das gewohnte Hogwarts Schwarz - und sein Gesicht, sein Gesicht - Als wir uns verabschiedet haben, war es ein rundes Jungengesicht gewesen, jetzt ist es länglich, scharf gezeichnet, nichts mehr Rundliches daran. Er ist wirklich kein Junge mehr, aber immer noch ziemlich attraktiv.

Ich bin zu lange im Ausstieg gestanden, habe meinen Freund zu lange angestarrt, habe zu lange die Menge der Kids blockiert. Ein Hieb trifft mich zwischen den Schulterblättern und ich stolpere die Stufen hinunter, fange meinen Sturz am Bahnsteig ab, mein Koffer knallt vor mir auf den Beton. Es war wieder Mal Pettigrew. Er steht oben und grinst mich verschlagen an. Potter und Black stehen grienend hinter ihm. Na, dann kann er sich ja trauen.

Plötzlich ist jemand bei mir und schlägt mir freundlich auf die Schulter. Augenblicklich verlieren meine Widersacher an Bedeutung. Hieratus steht neben mir und grinst - grinst, als wolle er nie wieder damit aufhören.

„Severus, Alter, Himmel ist es schön, dich wieder zu sehen."

Ich strahle ihn an, auch ich freue mich wahnsinnig, ihn zurück zu haben. Wir umarmen uns und klopfen uns gegenseitig auf die Schultern - noch nie hat mich jemand so umarmt. Es fühlt sich irgendwie gut an, obwohl ich sonst Berührungen nicht mag, ist diese das schönste Willkommen, das ich mir vorstellen kann.

„Mann, du weist gar nicht, wie schön", gebe ich zurück und löse mich wieder von ihm.

„Komm", sagt er, „draußen wartet unser Fahrer, der wird uns zum Landhaus bringen. Wir sind dort allein - nur wir zwei und ein paar Hauselfen."

Er packt meinen Koffer und hievt ihn auf einen Gepäckwagen. Ich habe mich schon immer über seine Kraft gewundert und sie scheint noch größer geworden zu sein. Er handhabt meine alte Kiste, als wäre sie nur ein Sack Federn. Er schubst den Wagen vor sich her und grinst mich immer noch an.

„Mensch, Alter, wie ist es dir ergangen? Du warst nicht besonders gesprächig in deinen Briefen. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht über jeden einzelnen gefreut hätte."

„Weist du Kumpel, es ist soviel passiert, aber nur wenig davon ist geeignet, dass man es zu Papier bringt. Ich werde es dir erzählen, jedenfalls das meiste davon, aber es aufschreiben … nee, Hieratus, echt nicht."

Wir kommen bei einer Limousine an. So was Edles habe ich noch nie gesehen, sie fällt in den Straßen von Muggel London direkt auf, nicht weil sie etwas Magisches an sich hätte, sondern weil sie so teuer aussieht. Ein Mann in einer phantasievollen grünsilbernen Livree springt heraus, greift nach meinem Koffer und packt ihn in den Kofferraum. Hieratus winkt mich auf den Rücksitz.

„Oft brauchen wir die Karre ja nicht, aber wenn etwas in Muggel London zu erledigen ist und man nicht Apparatieren kann oder will…"

„Das Ding ist ja großartig", staune ich.

Ich wusste, dass Hieratus Familie reich ist, aber so reich? Er öffnet eine Lade an der Rückseite der Vordersitze und deutet auf den Inhalt.

„Butterbier? Kürbissaft?" fragt er und strahlt mich immer noch an.

„Erst mal einen Kürbissaft, wenn es dir recht ist. Butterbier vertrage ich nur eins und das möchte ich mir für heute Abend aufheben."

„Gut. OK. Und jetzt erzähle!"

Ich werfe einen zweifelnden Blick auf den Fahrer, aber Hieratus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Er kann uns nicht hören. Alles schalldicht."

Und so beginne ich zu erzählen. Der schreckliche Sommer vor zwei Jahren im Keller, aber nicht was mein Vater damals mit mir angestellt hat. Mein Verdacht, dass er meine Mutter vergiftet hat. Wenig von Hogwarts, was ich ihm von Hogwarts erzählen wollte, habe ich ihm bereits geschrieben. Nichts von meinem Erlebnis mit Black auf der Lichtung. Das ist und bleibt mein Geheimnis. Dann der letzte Sommer. Mein toter Vater. Ich finde keine richtigen Worte, das alles zu beschreiben. Stottere, stocke, doch Hieratus versteht auch so. Nickt, brummt anteilnehmend. Draußen saust die Landschaft vorbei und es ist bereits Nacht geworden, denn wir sind inzwischen schon sehr lange unterwegs.

„Wann kommen wir an?" frage ich.

„Ich schätze so in einer Stunde. Warum? Hast du vielleicht Hunger?"

Ich lausche in meinen Magen - ja, ein wenig – und ich nicke. Er öffnet eine andere Lade und holt Kekse und Kuchen heraus. Ich esse. Hieratus schaut mich einfach nur lange und nachdenklich an.

„Wer weis außer mir, dass du keine Eltern mehr hast?"

„Dumbledore weis, dass meine Mutter tot ist, aber du bist der Einzige, der das von meinem Vater weis. Bitte rede nicht darüber, bevor ich volljährig bin. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dann tun sollte."

„Aber von was willst du leben? Ich meine nicht jetzt - schließlich habe ich dich ja eingeladen - aber dann später?"

„Nun, es sind noch zwei Jahre Hogwarts und dann meine Heilerausbildung."

„Nee, das meine ich nicht. Du brauchst Klamotten, Bücher, sonst was. Ich würde das alles gerne für dich bezahlen, aber ich weis, dass du das nicht willst."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Freund. Ich habe genug Gold", beruhige ich ihn.

„Aber woher? Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass dein Vater dir außer euerer schäbigen Hütte und ein paar alten Zauberbüchern nichts hinterlassen hat, oder?"

„Ich habe meine Quellen."

„Ich bin neugierig. Nun sag schon! Woher?"

„Tränke", sage ich.

„Tränke?"

„Yeah, Tränke - meine Tränke sind recht gefragt in Hogwarts."

„Du braust Tränke für andere Schüler und sie zahlen dafür? – Verstehe ich das richtig", fragt er nach.

„Yeah!"

„Du hast mir kein Wort davon geschrieben", er klingt enttäuscht.

„Hör mal, mein Freund", setze ich an. „Du kannst dir doch denken, dass das nicht ganz legal ist, oder? So was schreibt man doch nicht in einem Brief, der in falsche Hände geraten kann, oder? Außerdem wollte ich dich damit überraschen, dass ich dir das geliehene Gold schon jetzt zurückgeben kann und nicht erst in ein paar Jahren."

„Musst du nicht, das hat Zeit", winkt er ab.

„Weis ich, aber ich möchte es gerne." Ich habe das, was ich Hieratus schulde, in einen Beutel abgezählt. Den ziehe ich jetzt heraus und werfe ihm diesen in den Schoß. „Sieh mal, Alter, ohne das Gold von dir, wäre ich im letzten Sommer schlicht weg verhungert. Ich hatte nichts, gar nichts."

Er schaut mir tief in die Augen. In seinem Blick liegt eine eigenartige Mischung aus Mitgefühl, Bewunderung, Sorge und Freundschaft.

„Bitte glaub mir eins", meint er plötzlich ernst, sehr ernst, „Was auch immer geschieht, ich bin dein Freund, dein Blutsbruder und ich halte zu dir. _Immer_!"

„Und ich bin der deine. _Immer_!"

Wenn ich dieses Versprechen doch nur hätte halten können, dann würde er wohl heute noch leben.

Da rollt der Wagen aus und bleibt stehen. Vor uns ragt ein regelrechtes Schloss auf. Ich hatte ein Haus erwartet, vielleicht mit fünf Zimmern oder so, aber das hier? Hier kann man Hannibals Heerscharen unterbringen, samt Elefanten. _Problemlos_.

Hieratus hat meinen Blick bemerkt.

„Ich weis, es ist ein bisschen sehr protzig." Er zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Aber hier haben wir wenigstens unsre Ruhe."

„Es ist riesig", platze ich heraus.

„Komm rein, Alter", meint er nur. „Ich zeig dir, wo du schlafen kannst."

Das Zimmer, in das er mich bringt, ist so groß, wie unser ganzer Schlafsaal in Hogwarts, allein das Bett könnte einen König mit vier Konkubinen beherbergen. _Problemlos_. Alles ist aus Samt und Seide, die Spiegel sind aus Kristall, die Holzteile funkeln mit Goldauflagen und  
Edelsteinintarsien - so ein unglaublicher Reichtum - aber er scheint Hieratus nicht das Geringste zu bedeuten, denn er schaut mich immer noch um Entschuldigung heischend an.

„Es ist alles wirklich ein bisschen sehr protzig", murmelt er unsicher. „Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Der Aufenthalt hier war ein Geschenk von meinen Eltern, für meine Leistungen in Dumstrang."

„Wahnsinn, Alter, der helle Wahnsinn." Mir fehlen ein wenig die angemessen Worte Angesichts dieses unendlichen Reichtums. „Ich komme mir vor, wie in dem Märchen von Cinderella, nachdem die bösen Schwestern und die Stiefmutter tot sind, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Er lacht laut auf.

„Yeah, ich kenn das alte Muggel Märchen. Eine Hauselfe hat es mir früher oft vorgelesen, als ich noch klein war. Aber woher kennst du es?"

„Du wirst es nicht für möglich halten, aber die ganzen alten Märchen stehen in der Bücherei von Hogwarts. Ich habe gehört, es soll ein Hobby von einem früheren Direktor gewesen sein, sie zu sammeln."

Hieratus nickt und grinst schief.

„Kommst du mit nach unten?" fragt er. „Das Abendessen ist fertig. Wenn es dir recht ist, essen wir in der Küche. Der Speisesaal ist sogar mir zu pompös, er schlägt mir auf den Magen."

Ich nicke, denn ich bin gewohnt, in der Küche zu essen, außer in Hogwarts natürlich. Das Abendessen besteht aus unzähligen Gängen und einer ist besser als der andere. Hieratus plaudert über seine Zeit in Dumstrang: _Schwarze Magie … der Dunkle Lord … Karkaroff … der Dunkle Lord … Eis, Schnee und Berge … Der Dunkle Lord … kalte Sommer, eisige Winter … Der Dunkle Lord..._

Er kann gar nicht genug vom Dunklen Lord erzählen. Er ist richtig begeistert, hin und weg. Klingt auch für mich interessant und aufregend. Keine schlechte Idee, sich später dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Nach Hogwarts … mal sehen.

Man darf nicht vergessen, dass zu dieser Zeit noch nicht wirklich bekannt war, wie übel Voldemort ist. Man hielt ihn größtenteils einfach für einen mächtigen dunklen Magier, der Gefolgsleute sammelte und jenen, die ihm folgen wollten wohl so einiges zu bieten hatte. Eine Sache, die besonders für die Slytherins sehr anziehend war und ist – aber auch in den anderen Häusern gab es durchaus geneigte Gefolgsleute – wie ich erst sehr viel später erfahren habe.

Ich weis nicht, ob ich anders gehandelt hätte, wenn ich die Wahrheit gewusst hätte – oder ob ich es auch nur gekonnt hätte – doch davon später...

„Und was hast du in den Ferien vor? Was wollen wir machen?" frage ich, als wir es uns mit einer Flasche Butterbier in der Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht haben.

„Nun, zu dem Landhaus gehören riesige Ländereien, Pferde, Kutschen, alles Mögliche. Wir können auch nach London, vielleicht möchtest du in der Winkelgasse einkaufen oder so. Hast du noch genug Gold? Ich meine, nachdem du mir das wieder zurückgegeben hast?"

„Yeah. Ich habe nicht schlecht verdient. Was meinst du, soll ich mich jetzt schon in St Mungos bewerben oder wann macht man das?"

„Wenn du die OZE Ergebnisse hast, kannst du durchaus dort anklopfen. Keine schlechte Idee, das jetzt schon zu machen. Gibt dir ein Jahr Vorsprung."

Ich nicke.

„Ich könnte auch einen neuen Zauberstab brauchen, ich will diesen nicht mehr. Er hat früher meinem Vater gehört", brumme ich gedankenverloren in mich hinein.

„Yeah, dann zu Ollivander in der Winkelgasse, der hat die Besten", stimmt Hieratus zu.

Wir sitzen in geselligem Schweigen in bequemen Lehnstühlen und ein Feuer prasselt in einem Kamin, flackert auf den Lederrücken der uralten Bücher. Es ist mir der liebste Raum im ganzen Haus. Ein warmes, freundliches, gemütliches Zwielicht herrscht hier herinnen. Plötzlich richtet Hieratus wieder das Wort an mich:

„Severus, du hast dich in den letzten beiden Jahren wirklich gewaltig verändert."

„Yeah. Du auch. Du hattest damals Recht. Vor zwei Jahren waren wir noch Jungen, jetzt sind wir junge Männer."

„Du wohl mehr als ich. Du siehst aus, wie ein Erwachsener, musst dich sogar schon rasieren, ich hätte dich fast nicht mehr erkannt, nur deine Haare sind noch dieselben."

Ich werde rot, denn meine Haare sind mein wunder Punkt, weil Potter und Genossen mich immer damit aufziehen – auch wenn es längst keiner mehr wirklich witzig findet – noch nicht mal die Herumtreiber selbst.

„Kein Grund rot zu werden, Severus", winkt mein Freund ab. „Ich sage nur, dass ich dich daran erkannt habe."

„Und ich hab dich an deinen Augen erkannt", fahre ich fort. „Der Rest hat sich gewaltig verändert, dein Gesicht ist so männlich geworden und deine Haare so lang…"

Er schüttelt mit einem leisen Lachen den Kopf.

„Na ja, es ist viel Zeit vergangen und in Dumstrang sind lange Haare in, da habe ich mich halt angepasst. Ich muss auch sagen, dass es mir so gefällt, ich sehe dann wenigstens etwas erwachsener aus.

Und ich muss sagen, deine Augen sind so ganz anders geworden. Nicht die Farbe oder so, aber der Ausdruck. Es liegt so viel … _Leid_ … in ihnen."

„Kann sein. Ich habe in den letzten zwei Jahren viel gesehen und erlebt. Du weist es ja, du bist der einzige, der davon weis", seufze ich schwer.

„Schon gut. Du musst mir nichts erzählen, was du nichts willst. OK?"

Ich nicke mit einem schiefen Lächeln._ Ach, alter Freund_.

„Danke", sage ich leise. „Dass du mich verstehst."

Er nickt und scheint sich zu freuen. Unsere alte Verbundenheit stellt sich wieder ein, nicht ganz so wie früher, aber fast. Wir sind beide älter geworden, ich wohl mehr als er. Ich erzähle ihm noch nichts von meinem Verdacht gegen Lupin, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher und ich will keine Gerüchte in die Welt setzten. Lupin war immer noch der Anständigste von der ganzen Bande und ihm will ich irgendwie nicht grundlos schaden.

Es ist weit nach Mitternacht, als wir uns entschließen, schlafen zu gehen.

Hieratus hat ein Pferd vor eine kleine Kutsche spannen lassen und bringt mir bei, sie zu lenken. Nicht einfach, meine Arme schmerzen schon bald vom Zerren der Zügel, meine Schultern protestieren, aber es macht riesigen Spaß.

„Weist du, Alter, wenn du richtig fahren kannst, können wir ein Wettrennen machen", ruft Hieratus mir zu.

„Gute Idee", keuche ich.

Es ist sehr anstrengend, das Pferd unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber auch eigenartig befriedigend, wenn es gelingt – _Macht - _Macht über ein Geschöpf, das soviel stärker ist als ich selbst.

Zwei Kutschen rasen über einen staubigen Weg, zwei junge Männer stehen darin, wie in einem antiken Streitwagen, sie rufen, schreien, feuern die Pferde an, keine Peitsche pfeift - Hieratus hält nichts davon, ein Pferd durch Schmerzen zu besserer Leistung anzustacheln, darum gibt es keine Peitschen, nur unsere Stimmen, unsere Rufe und die Zügel. Es ist großartig, aufregend, berauschend.

Der Fahrtwind fegt meine Haare nach hinten, sie flattern, wie die Mähne meines Pferdes. Es scheint sein Bestes zu geben, scheint beinahe zu fliegen. Unsere Kutschen liegen gleich auf und die Pferde keuchen, Schaum fällt in großen Flocken von ihren Mäulern, Schweiß glänzt auf ihren schimmernden Flanken. Ich werfe einen Blick zu Hieratus hinüber. Seine Augen leuchten und er schreit und lacht. Pure Lebensfreude rauscht durch meine Adern, so habe ich noch nie empfunden - So … _lebendig_!

Die OZE Ergebnisse sind eingetroffen und ich habe in fast allen Fächern mit „Außerordentlich" bestanden – in Zaubertränken sogar als Klassenbester mit mehr als der vollen Punktzahl. (nur in Verwandlungen hat es lediglich für ein befriedigend gereicht). Wundert mich eigentlich, so schlecht, wie es mir bei der zweiten Hälfte der Prüfungen gegangen ist.

Hieratus hilft mir, die Unterlagen für St Mungos zusammen zu stellen. Ich habe von so was nicht die geringste Ahnung. Wer hätte es mir auch zeigen sollen? Wir hatten zwar letztes Jahr Berufsberatung, aber Leech weiss schon seit drei Jahren, was ich werden will und hatte mir nicht mehr viel dazu zu sagen, nur dass meine Noten für meine Pläne ausreichen. Wie und wann man sich bewirbt, davon hat er mir nichts erzählt, doch Hieratus kennt sich aus und er ist mir eine echte Hilfe.



Bewerbung und Träume

Wir reisen mit Flohpuder direkt nach St Mungos. Die Hexe am Empfang ist gelangweilt und gibt den Leuten vor mir in der Schlange kurze, schnippische Antworten. Als ich dran bin, bringe ich höflich mein Anliegen vor und sie ruft nach einem Heiler. Nach einiger Zeit erscheint ein ältlicher Mann, er trägt einen limonengrünen Umhang und führt mich in ein kleines Büro. Hieratus wird in der Empfangshalle auf mich warten.

„Sie möchten sich also hier um einen Ausbildungsplatz bewerben, Mr Snape?"

„Ja, Sir."

Er blättert aufmerksam und interessiert in meinen Unterlagen, brummt, nickt, scheint zufrieden zu sein.

„Sie sind sehr früh dran, Mr Snape."

„Ja Sir, aber es liegt mir wirklich sehr viel an dieser Ausbildung und ich möchte nicht zu spät dran sein."

„An welche Fachrichtung haben sie genau gedacht?"

„Tränke, Sir."

„Hhm? Tränke. Ja, ihre Noten sprechen für sie. Wenn sie die GAME genauso gut abschließen, wie die OZE, können sie sofort hier anfangen, wenn sie das dann noch wollen."

„Danke, Sir. Ich möchte diese Karriere schon ewig einschlagen, also glaube ich nicht, dass sich in den nächsten zwei Jahren etwas daran ändern wird."

„Sehr schön, Mr Snape, wenn sie ihre GAME Ergebnisse haben, melden sie sich wieder bei uns. Ich werde sie vormerken."

„Danke, Sir."

„Ein Hinweis auf ihren weiteren Weg, Mr Snape, ruhen sie sich nicht auf ihren Lorbeeren aus, zu viele haben das schon getan und damit ihre glänzenden Möglichkeiten verspielt."

„Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir. Ich werde daran denken."

Er entlässt mich mit einem Winken seiner Hand und ich bin ganz durch den Wind - so schnell, so leicht - ich habe es mir schwieriger vorgestellt, hier eine Ausbildung zu bekommen. Hieratus wartet auf mich, sieht meine Freude.

„Ein Grund zum Feiern?" will er wissen.

Ich nicke nur, denn ich kann nicht sprechen, ich bin zu aufgedreht. Wir reisen mit Flohpuder weiter in den Tropfenden Kessel und entschließen uns, etwas zu Essen, was zu Trinken. Ich war heute Morgen viel zu aufgeregt, etwas hinunter zu bringen. Ich trinke nur Kürbissaft, will meinem überdrehten Magen kein Butterbier zumuten. Hieratus versteht und trinkt auch Kürbissaft, obwohl er Butterbier viel lieber mag.

Ich brauche schon wieder neue Kleidung, mir ist schon wieder alles zu klein, denn ich wachse immer noch und das recht schnell. Hieratus schlägt mir vor, auch andere Roben zu kaufen, als die, die ich für die Schule brauche. Gute Idee. Ich habe noch eine Menge Gold, denn ich habe wirklich gut verdient.

Smaragdgrün und dezentes Silber - die Farben von Slytherin - nicht schlecht. Sie stehen mir recht gut und Hieratus nickt zufrieden, auch er wählt Roben in dieser Farbe für sich selbst aus.

Wir sind schwer bepackt, als wir uns zu Ollivanders aufmachen. Ich will wirklich einen neuen Zauberstab haben, denn mein alter erinnert mich immer noch an meinen Vater und eine Erinnerung an den alten Bastard ist wirklich das Letzte, was ich brauche.

Ollivander passt mir einen Stab an. Es fühlt sich gut an, ihn zu benutzen, er scheint mir viel besser zu gehorchen, als mein Alter. Birke, fünfzehn Zoll, Drachenherzfasern – ich bin verdammt stolz auf das Ding, muss ich zugeben.

Wir streifen weiter durch die Winkelgasse und es gibt hier so viele interessante Dinge. Das letzte Mal, als ich hier war, war ich nur an Lebensmitteln interessiert, jetzt kann ich mit auch andere Sachen leisten. Eine neue Wage, einen neuen Kessel. Ein Haustier? Nein. Mit Haustieren habe ich kein Glück. Sonic – Naga – nee, nicht noch mal. Es tut zu weh sie zu verlieren und auch magische Tiere leben sicher nicht ewig und ihnen kann immer was zustoßen – muss nicht sein.

Ich brauche eine Menge neuer Trankzutaten, denn ich habe nicht mehr allzu große Vorräte - zu viele Extratränke, letztes Jahr. Einige von den Dingen, die ich brauche, sehe ich allerdings nirgends in der Winkelgasse - alles Sachen, die ich in der Hinterlassenschaft meines Vaters gefunden habe – und so frage ich Hieratus danach.

„Das ist schwarzes Zeug", meint er leise, fast flüsternd. „Das bekommst du in der Nocturngasse, aber sprich leise, wir könnten echt Ärger bekommen, wenn man uns hier hört."

„Warum?" frage ich.

„Wir sind noch Jugendliche und das ist ziemlich übles Zeug. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass du in der Nocturngasse Probleme haben wirst, es zu bekommen, dort bekommst du alles, wenn du dafür bezahlst und du siehst wirklich wie ein Erwachsener aus."

Ich nicke. Jeder hier hat mich wie einen Erwachsenen behandelt und mich mit „Sir" angesprochen. Hieratus reden sie mit „Master" an, wie einen Jugendlichen. Eigenartig.

„Dann lass uns dorthin gehen", antworte ich.

Und wirklich, in der Nocturngasse bekomme ich alles, was ich suche. Ohne Fragen, ohne schiefe Blicke, ohne die geringsten Probleme. Hieratus zieht einige argwöhnische Blicke auf sich, da er aber nichts kaufen will, stellt keiner weitere Fragen.

Bepackt, wie die Maulesel, kehren wir ins Landhaus zurück. Hieratus muss mir beim Tragen helfen, soviel habe ich gekauft. Jetzt bin ich aber auch nahezu pleite. Nun ja, in Hogwarts lässt sich wieder Gold verdienen.

Wir sitzen an den Abenden oft stundenlang in der Bibliothek und spielen Schach. Ich habe seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gespielt (mit wem den auch?) aber ich habe nichts vergessen, im Gegenteil, ich bin viel besser geworden. Es gelingt mir jetzt, ihn drei von viermal zu schlagen. Dann grinst er mich jedes Mal an und seine Augen funkeln amüsiert. Er spielt aus Freude am Spiel, ich spiele um zu gewinnen ... wenn ich schon sonst meistens verliere, dann habe ich wenigstens hierbei eine reelle Chance.

Auch hier schlafe ich so schlecht, wie ich es gewohnt bin, aber das macht nichts, die Bibliothek des Hauses ist mehr als nur interessant und füllt mir die dunkeln Stunden in einer angenehmen Art aus.

Unsere Tage sind erfüllt mit diesen wunderbaren, erregenden Wagenrennen und mit gemächlicheren Fahrten über den Besitz. Hieratus zeigt mir alles. Schließlich schlägt er mir vor, ein paar Tage in den Hügeln, die den Besitz begrenzen zu zelten und ich bin mit Freuden einverstanden. Dieser Sommer war seit langer Zeit, die beste Zeit, die ich hatte, keine Vorschriften, keine Zwänge, keine Sorgen.

Damals, nach meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, habe ich auf meiner Lichtung campiert - allein - jetzt ist das etwas ganz anderes. Hieratus besitzt ein richtiges Zelt und es ist sehr geräumig. Warme, weiche Schlafsäcke, jede Menge Sachen, die man zum Leben im Freien braucht.

Wir sind mit der Kutsche hergekommen und jetzt zeigt er mir, wie man das Zelt aufbaut. Jeder hat eine eigene Kabine, in der wir schlafen können und Hieratus scheint so was schon öfters gemacht zu haben. Wir reden, planen, Hoffnungen, Ideen, Zukunftsträume...

„Weist du, wenn ich volljährig bin, bekomme ich eine eigene Wohnung in der Stadt", meint er. „Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du dann bei mir einziehen. Wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du später in St Mungos arbeitest, dass du dann in London lebst."

„Hhm", meine ich. „Ich nehme gerne an, aber ich möchte dir nicht zu Last fallen."

„Nee, du bist Willkommen, mehr als nur das. Wenn du dir später eine eigene Wohnung leisten kannst, kannst du ja wieder ausziehen."

„Danke, Alter, du bist ein echter Freund."

„Du auch, Severus, du auch. Deine Briefe waren oft das Einzige, was mir meine Zeit in Dumstrang erträglich gemacht hat. Meine Eltern haben mir nie geschrieben und ich hatte oft schreckliches Heimweh."

Er verstummt und schaut mich mit seinen traurigen Hundeaugen an, er scheint plötzlich schrecklich verlegen zu sein. Unvermittelt springt er auf und zündet draußen ein Lagerfeuer an, wirft ein paar Würstchen auf einen Grillrost und lässt sie vor sich hinbrutzeln. Ich setze mich neben ihn - es wird langsam dunkel - starre in das flackernde Feuer und hänge meinen Gedanken nach. Zum ersten Mal fühle ich mich nicht mehr einsam oder allein. Die ganze Situation löst in mir ein Gefühl unglaublicher, tiefer Verbundenheit mit meinem Freund aus.

Empfinden das Potter und Black füreinander? Ja, wahrscheinlich. Das erklärt vieles. Wie sie für einander einstehen, sich gegenseitig helfen, einer den anderen verteidigt. Es ist, als ginge in meinem Kopf ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf. Ich habe sie immer um ihre Freundschaft beneidet, wusste aber eigentlich gar nicht genau, um was ich sie da beneidet habe, jetzt verstehe ich es endlich – wenigstens so irgendwie - es ist mehr als nur gemeinsam abzuhängen, mehr als nur miteinander Spaß zu haben, viel mehr … denke ich wenigstens.

Ich möchte mich meinem Freund irgendwie mitteilen, aber mir fallen keine geeigneten Worte ein. Meine Gefühle sind so intensiv, als ich so in das Feuer starre, dass ich regelrecht explodieren könnte, aber Worte … _Worte_, habe ich keine dafür…

Als ich aufblicke, sehe ich, dass Hieratus Blick auf mir ruht und ich schaue ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragend an.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, was dich im Moment bewegt", beantwortet er meine unausgesprochene Frage. „Ich empfinde genau so, auch wenn ich keine rechten Worte dafür habe."

„Du verstehst?" murmle ich überrascht.

„Yeah! Vollkommen ... Blutsbrüder…"

„Yeah, Blutsbrüder." Er versteht es wirklich.

Damit ist eigentlich alles gesagt, ein einfaches Wort für sehr komplexe Gefühle … _Blutsbrüder_ … das fasst es zusammen.

In dieser Nacht habe ich einen wirklich eigenartigen Traum. Ich bin wieder auf der Lichtung an der Quelle im Verbotenen Wald und beobachte Sirius, aber irgendwie ist es nicht wirklich Sirius oder nicht ausschließlich, es ist auch etwas von Hieratus in der Gestalt an der Quelle. Wieder höre ich die Worte, die er damals gesagt hat, glaube zumindest sie zu hören. Ich kann zwar die Laute hören, aber sie ergeben keinen Sinn – sie klingen, wie eine fremde, mir unbekannte Sprache – und ich kenne eine ganze Menge fremde Sprachen – brauche sie für alte Rezepte...

„_Erraktu erre, sanu basku mani. Nor sentu mai._

_Kari hori nati biasku hati erre. Nor sentu mai._

_Este makuri farre sati elar for. Nor sentu mai."_

Wirklich eigenartige Worte, gesprochen von einer seltsamen Stimme, eine Mischung aus Sirius, Hieratus und etwas gänzlich Anderem. Die Gestalt steigt aus dem Wasser und verwandelt sich plötzlich in einen Werwolf. Das groteske Wesen springt in meine Richtung. Es fliegt regelrecht auf mich zu und sein Sprung scheint Äonen zu dauern. Die Fänge sind gebleckt, die Klauen nach mir ausgesteckt und ich bin wie gelähmt – starr vor Angst - kann mich nicht bewegen, dann hat das Ungeheurer mich erreicht und schlägt mir seine scharfen Zähne in den Hals...

Mit einem keuchenden Schrei wache ich auf und finde mich aufrecht sitzend in meinem Schlafsack wieder, neben mir murmelt Hieratus.

„Was ist, Severus? Fehlt dir was?"

„Nichts, Kumpel, nur ein Alptraum. Schlaf einfach weiter, OK?"

Er brummelt vor sich hin, bewegt sich raschelnd und schläft wohl sofort wieder ein, denn seine Atemzüge sind ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Wirklich ein eigenartiger Traum. Soll das heißen, dass jede Art von Zuneigung für mich gefährlich werden könnte? - sowas will ich einfach nicht glauben - oder soll es bedeuten, dass Hieratus das für mich sein könnte, was ich mir von Sirius in den dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht so sehnlich wünsche?

Hieratus berühren? Mich von Hieratus berühren lassen? Mich schaudert. Nein, so sehr ich Hieratus auch mag, so sehr er mein Freund ist, das möchte ich nicht, das ist nichts, was meine schlaflosen, einsamen Nächte füllen könnte…

Plötzlich steht das unverschämt hübsche Gesicht von Sirius vor meinem geistigen Auge. Seine Augen funkeln, blitzen, er lacht sein tollkühnes Zum-Teufel-Lachen. _Sirius, geliebter Feind…_

„Wer liebt, leidet."

Leide ich? – Nein, der Traum war seltsam und ich fühle mich seltsam. Aber leiden? Nein, _leiden_ tue ich keineswegs, das fühlt sich anders an, das weis ich nur zu genau.

Die Nacht auf der Lichtung - als wäre sie gestern gewesen, so steht sie jetzt in meinen Gedanken. Der nackte Körper im Mondlicht, schwarzleuchtendes Blut, meine Hände an diesem Körper, waschen das Blut ab, streichen darüber – verstohlen, ungeschickt - ein aufgerichteter Penis, nicht der meine, ein fremder, der von Sirius ... _geliebter Feind…_

Ich gleite aus meinem Schlafsack, schlüpfe aus meinem Nachthemd, liege nackt in meinem Abteil. Nur durch eine dünne Bahn Leinwand von meinem Blutsbruder getrennt, aber nicht sein Körper beschäftigt meine Phantasie, es ist ein gänzlich anderer. Meine Hände gleiten über meinen Körper und ich male mir aus, es wäre der von Sirius - Glatt, hell, schimmernd im Mondlicht - weiches Haar unter meinen Fingern. Sirius hatte damals noch keins auf der Brust, ob ihm inzwischen welches gewachsen ist? Wahrscheinlich - er ist sechzehn, genau wie ich, keine Ahnung, wann er es geworden ist, keine Ahnung, wann er Geburtstag hat.

_Zwillinge!_

Ich dunkel, er hell, obwohl wir die gleichen schwarzen Haare und Augen haben, aber er ist der reinere, meine Seele ist finsterer - die ganzen Tränke, einige davon alles andere als nett - Schwarze Magie? - Macht? - Nicht nur - Wissen? - Ja, _Wissen_.

Weiter gleiten meine Hände über meinen Körper. So viele Gedanken, so viele Gefühle, kann alles nicht richtig einordnen. Ich bin, wie ich bin, aber nicht nur das. ich bin auch der, der ich bin - _Severus Snape -_ Nur ein Namen und ich muss eine Person daraus machen, jemand, den man kennt, jemand, den man achtet.

Die Blicke der jüngeren Schüler im Zug – ängstlich, furchtsam - Gefällt mir nicht, ich will ihre Achtung, nicht ihre Angst – Respekt - das ist das richtige Wort – ja _Respekt_.

Es ist irgendwie schön, meine nackte Haut unter meinen Fingern zu spüren und ein kühler Windhauch bringt mich unvermittelt zum Zittern - erregt mich. Mir ist nicht kalt, ich bin nur in einer recht seltsamen Stimmung - das Lagerfeuer und Hieratus Verstehen - Der Traum - die Lichtung und der Werwolf - Sirius Gesicht vor meinem geistigen Auge. Mir ist, als würde etwas an meiner Seele zerren, an mir in verschiedene Richtungen reißen. Bin ich gut? - Bin ich böse? Wer und was bin ich eigentlich? Ich bin ich. Etwas anderes kann ich ja auch gar nicht sein. Meine Gedanken treiben rund und rund, zerfasern und ich schlafe ein.

Ich schlafe traumlos bis zum Morgen.

„Kommst du frühstücken?" weckt mich Hieratus muntere Stimme und ich schrecke hoch.

Immer noch liege ich nackt auf meinem Schlafsack und mein Sperma klebt zwischen meinen Beinen, muss im Schlaf passiert sein, kann mich nicht daran erinnern - Egal. Es ist Morgen und die Ferien sind bald zu Ende, aber irgendetwas in mir hat sich verändert.

„_Ich bin der, der ich bin."_

Dieser Satz bleibt in mir haften, bestimmt meine zukünftigen Handlungen – auch wenn ich mich zuzeiten immer wieder frage, wer oder was das eigentlich sein soll – _Ich_...?

 


	7. Das sechste Jahr

**Kapitel 6**

**Das sechste Jahr**

„Komm zur Peitschenden Weide!"

Wir sitzen im Hogwarts Express und spielen Schach. Dieses Mal haben wir das Abteil wieder für uns alleine, keine seltsamen Seitenblicke, keiner, der sich fürchtet, keiner, der tuschelt - Nur wir beide leisten uns Gesellschaft - Ja, so ist das viel besser so.

Ich schaue aus dem Fenster und meine Gedanken treiben ab. Die Sache mit Lupin fällt mir ein. Ja, das bekomme ich sicher irgendwie raus. Vielleicht, wenn ich Black provoziere – Anspielungen - damit könnte ich ihn dazu bringen, wütend zu werden und sich zu verplappern – er ist ja so berechenbar – Na ja, mal sehen…

„Severus, Alter, du träumst schon wieder Mal."

Ich zucke zusammen und Hieratus schaut mich neugierig und fragend an.

„Sorry."

Er winkt ab.

„Lass mal, ich kenn das von dir, du bist oft meilenweit weg. Willst du mir sagen, was dir durch den Kopf geht?"

„Nee, noch nicht, es ist nicht ganz ungefährlich, wenn mein Verdacht sich bestätigt und ich will dich da nicht mit reinziehen."

„Schon gut, du redest schon, wenn du dazu bereit bist."

Ich grinse ihn an und er grinst zurück - er kennt mich einfach zu gut. Schön, wieder jemand zu haben, der einem kennt, der einem akzeptiert, wie man ist. Keine Angst, keine Furcht, kein Getuschel - nur Freundschaft - _Blutsbruder_…

Kaum bin ich angekommen, beginnt mein Geschäft auch schon wieder zu florieren. Nicht selten leistet mir jetzt Hieratus bei meinen Tränken Gesellschaft und das mitten in der Nacht. Er scheint keine Angst mehr zu haben, Dumstrang hat ihn wohl mehr verändert, als es im Sommer zu bemerken war. Hieratus hat eine irgendwie tollkühne Ader bekommen, er ist dauernd darauf aus Spaß zu haben, sich zu amüsieren – Egal - Es tut gut, nicht alleine in der Zelle rum zu hängen, jemanden zu haben, der mir bei meiner Arbeit Gesellschaft leistet.

Ich habe so viele Aufträge, so viel zu tun, dass ich noch gar nichts wegen meines Verdachts gegen Lupin unternehmen konnte – Egal - eins nach dem anderen. Hieratus scheint eine ganze Menge über Tränke und schwarze Magie in Dumstrang gelernt zu haben und kann mir einige wertvolle Tipps geben. Er ist sicher nicht mehr der ungeschickte Junge von vor zwei Jahren, aber es sieht für mich trotzdem nicht so aus, als würde er sich sehr für Magie interessieren. Er erledigt alles nur so nebenbei. Er hat noch keine konkreten Berufspläne und will nach der Schule erst mal sein Leben genießen. Das Gold dafür hat er ja.

Neide ich ihm seinen Reichtum? Nee - trotzt seines ganzen Reichtums ist er genauso einsam wie ich. Neide ich ihm seine Möglichkeiten? Nee, es befriedigt mich außerordentlich, mit meinen Fähigkeiten Geld zu verdienen. Es ist eher so, dass er mir Leid tut, auf Grund seines Mangels an Ambitionen. Mitleid ist keine gute Basis für eine Freundschaft, wird mir irgendwann einmal klar, aber Hieratus ist und bleibt mein Freund, mein Blutsbruder.

Ich achte auf den Himmel. Ja, der Mond rundet sich mal wieder, bei unserem Hogsmeade Wochenende wird er voll sein. Hogsmeade - eine gute Gelegenheit für einen erneuten Zusammenstoß mit Potter und seinen Freunden. Eine Gelegenheit, sie zu provozieren. Hieratus wird dabei sein und so muss ich ihn einweihen oder ihn zurücklassen und das will ich nicht, es ist auch unverfänglicher, wenn er dabei ist.

Wieder mal sind wir in der geheimen Zelle und brauen an einigen Tränken gleichzeitig.

„Es wird Zeit, dass ich dich einweihe."

„Einweihen? In was? In das, an was du im Zug gedacht hast?" Manchmal ist er regelrecht hellsichtig...

„Yeah", gebe ich zurück. „Ist dir eigentlich mal aufgefallen, wie oft Lupin krank ist?"

„Yeah, ich kenne keinen, der so oft fehlt."

„Ist dir mal aufgefallen, _wann_ er immer krank ist?"

„Wann? Wie meinst du das?"

„Zu welcher Zeit", raune ich verschwörerisch.

„Ist er irgendwie regelmäßig krank?" kontert er. „Nee, habe ich nicht bemerkt."

„Regelmäßig – ja, äußerst regelmäßig - immer bei Vollmond", immer noch nutze ich eine geheimnisvolle Stimmlage – es macht Spaß so zu sprechen.

„Vollmond? Was meinst du mit Vollmond?"

„Denk mal nach - schwarzmagische Kreaturen - hast du in unserem dritten Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geschlafen?"

Er überlegt kurz, dann blitzen seine Augen auf.

„Werwölfe? Du meinst Lupin ist ein Werwolf? Alter, du spinnst, das kann nicht sein, sie würden nie einen Werwolf an der Schule zulassen!"

„Meinst du? Wie gut kennst du Dumbledore?"

„Fast gar nicht. Er ist unser Direktor. Was sollte ich sonst noch über ihn wissen?"

„Ich kenne ihn etwas besser. Er ist ein schräger Vogel. Er will uns Schülern immer helfen, wenn wir Probleme haben, echte Probleme, meine ich, kein Mist, für den wir selbst verantwortlich sind. Wie meinst du, würde er auf einen magisch begabten Jungen reagieren, der rein zufällig ein Werwolf ist?"

Das habe ich mir in einer Menge schlafloser Nächte zusammengereimt - Es kann gar nicht anders gewesen sein.

„Hhm, er würde ihn an die Schule holen und seine besonderen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen, oder?"

„Genau - aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was Lupin betrifft. Ich habe letztes Jahr einige Gespräche der Herumtreiber belauscht, die auf so was hindeuten und ich weis schon seit ein paar Jahren, dass sie übers Gelände streifen, meistens bei Vollmond. Trotzdem kann ich nicht sicher sein, dass es nicht ein grandioser, gewaltiger Schwindel ist, um Neugierige in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Besonders Black und Pettigrew würden so was geradezu lieben."

Er grinst schief und nickt.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich weis nicht, wohin sie genau gehen", fahre ich fort. „Das möchte ich herausfinden und ihnen folgen. Morgen ist wieder Hogsmeade und eine gute Gelegenheit, etwas aus ihnen heraus zubringen. Du wirst bei mir dabei sein, oder? Also musst du wissen, was ich vorhabe."

Er nickt und seine Augen funkeln, das gefällt ihm.

„Ich bin mit von der Partie. Aber du redest."

Wir schlendern ins Dorf hinunter und vor uns gehen Potter und seine Freunde. Pettigrew hüpft um die Gruppe herum, wie üblich, dabei fällt sein Blick auf uns und er stößt Potter aufgeregt an.

Wir hatten dieses Jahr noch keinen ernsthaften Zusammenstoß – nur das übliche Gedöns. Ich hatte zuviel zu tun, war immer in Eile in die geheime Zelle zu kommen, auch wenn ich sie natürlich im Auge behielt.

„Snivellus", ruft Potter aus und scheint sich fast zu freuen. „Alter Schleimbeutel, Himmel, hat Mami dich dieses Jahr fein gemacht."

„Was passt dir daran nicht?"

„Ach Snivelly", meint Black spitz. „Ich habs dir schon immer gesagt: einmal ein Schleimbeutel, immer ein Schleimbeutel. Daran ändern auch die neuen Roben nichts."

„Seine Haare sind auf jeden Fall so fettig wie immer", piepst Pettigrew gehässig.

Himmel, der Witz hat inzwischen einen Bart, länger als der von Dumbledore. Wie lange wollen sie mich denn noch mit meinen Haaren verspotten? – Schön langsam verliert das wirklich seinen Witz. Sie lachen, aber Lupin sieht recht elend aus, steht nur daneben und sagt nichts - wie üblich.

„Ich kenne euch Bande", sage ich schneidend und starte meinen Plan. „Immer im Schloss unterwegs, immer im Gelände, immer mitten in der Nacht…"

„Das kannst du nur wissen, wenn du dann auch unterwegs bist, Snivellus", faucht Potter aufgebracht.

„Kein Druckmittel", meint Lupin müde. „Wenn du uns hinhängst, bist du auch dran" und an seine Freunde gewandt: „Lasst uns gehen, das bringt doch nichts."

Sie trollen sich, Black bleibt jedoch zurück.

„Du willst uns nachspionieren? Willst wissen, wohin wir gehen? Bist neugierig, was wir machen?" zischt er wütend. „Dann komm, komm heute Nacht zur Peitschenden Weide, darunter führt ein Pfad zu unserem Hauptquartier."

„Du willst nur, dass ich eine Auge oder was verliere, wie dieser Junge, damals in unserem dritten Jahr", fauche ich ebenso leise zurück.

„Nee, wird dir nicht passieren. Brauchst nur den Astknoten an den Wurzeln mit einem langen Ast zu berühren, dann hört das Peitschen auf. Komm einfach und du wirst schon sehen, was wir so machen."

Seine Augen funkeln gefährlich, er wendet sich ab und geht.

„Und, gehst du hin?" fragt Hieratus.

„Yeah, sicher, aber alleine - ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt und die Sache könnte echt gefährlich werden, wenn Lupin wirklich ein Werwolf ist."

„Wie du willst, ich würde trotzdem gerne mitkommen, die sind immerhin zu viert und du bist allein", meint er tastend.

„Danke, mein Freund, aber nein", erwidere ich bestimmt.

„Gut, wie du meinst", stimmt er zu.

Wir gehen auf ein Butterbier in die Drei Besen. Potter und Genossen sind schon dort – eigenartig - Potter und Black scheinen sich zu streiten. Lupin und Pettigrew stehen an der Theke und warten darauf, dass sie ihre Getränke bekommen. Es ist rappelvoll und es dauert ewig, bis jemand bedient wird. Plötzlich wird Potter laut.

„…das hast du nicht getan, Padfoot! Bist du denn völlig wahnsinnig…?"

Auch Black wird laut.

„…es reicht mir mit ihm, ich habe es so satt, dauernd…"

Potter schüttelt eindringlich den Kopf und sie reden leiser weiter, ich kann nichts mehr verstehen. Black scheint Potter gesagt zu haben, dass er mir die Lage ihres Verstecks verraten hat und der scheint darüber alles andere als glücklich zu sein. Die beiden Anderen kommen mit den Getränken an den Tisch zurück und Black und Potter verstummen abrupt.

Heute Abend, endlich heute Abend, werde ich wissen, ob an meiner Vermutung etwas dran ist. Ich mache mir keine Gedanken über meine Sicherheit - bin zu neugierig, zu aufgedreht - mache mir keine Gedanken darüber, dass ich gebissen werden könnte, dass mich der Werwolf zerfetzen könnte. Ich will nur die Wahrheit wissen und vielleicht ... nur vielleicht ... die ein wenig ausnutzen ... und sei es nur, um endlich meine Ruhe zu haben...

Wie auch immer - Potter und seine Kumpel hängen schon ewig mit einem Werwolf ab und ihnen ist noch nie was passiert. Was sollte mir dann schon zustoßen? Ich bin schlauer, bin gerissener, kenne bessere Flüche ... na also!

Wir sind wieder im Schloss zurück und Hieratus ist in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Ich sitze am Fenster meines geheimen Raumes und warte den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab. So früh am Abend war ich noch nie hier heroben, immer nur mitten in der Nacht … Mein Blick streift über das Gelände - Da!

Madame Pomfrey und Lupin! Sie bringt ihn zur Peitschenden Weide und er greift nach einem Ast, berührt damit etwas an den Wurzeln des Baumes, die Äste werden ruhig und er schlüpft hinunter. Madame Pomfrey geht mit langen Schritten wieder zum Schloss zurück.

Noch keine Spur von Potter und den Anderen. Es ist bereits dunkel und ich schlüpfe aus dem Zimmer, weiche Madame Pomfrey aus, die in den Krankenflügel geht. Das Schloss ist noch recht belebt und ich muss sehr vorsichtig sein, leise, unsichtbar - und rasch, ganz rasch.

Ich gleite zur Tür hinaus. Jetzt schnell, übers offene Gelände, bevor mich jemand vom Schloss aus sieht. Dann bin ich an der Peitschenden Weide und greife nach dem Ast, den Lupin hat fallen lassen, schlage damit auf den Astknoten. Der Baum wird ruhig, friert regelrecht ein und ich gleite unter seine Wurzeln, da ist ein Gang in der Erde – _Nachtaugen_, ich brauche kein Licht - und er scheint in Richtung Heulende Hütte zu führen – interessant - der Gang wird zu einem Korridor.

Da plötzlich, hält mich jemand fest, etwas Silbriges gleitet zu Boden und ich erkenne Potter.

„Raus hier, Snape", keucht er und versucht, mich nach draußen zu ziehen.

Vor einem Jahr wäre ihm das noch gelungen, aber ich habe den ganzen Sommer eine Kutsche gelenkt und meine Muskeln sind eisenhart. Wir kämpfen. Potter will in die eine Richtung, ich in die andere. Wir ziehen und zerren aneinander.

„Snape, raus hier, du Idiot, oder du wirst draufgehen!" faucht Potter aufgebracht.

„Was?" schnarre ich zurück. „Dir passiert doch auch nichts."

„Du verstehst nicht. Sirius muss wahnsinnig gewesen sein, dir von diesem Ort zu erzählen…"

Wir rangeln und raufen weiter, bis plötzlich eine ungeheuere Gestalt vor uns in einem Türrahmen erscheint. Der Werwolf in meinem Traum war furchterregend, ja, aber eher grotesk, dieser ist gewaltig, unheilvoll, über zwei Meter groß, zottiges Fell, leuchtend gelbe Augen. Geifer tropft von gefletschten Zähnen, gekrümmte Klauen greifen in die Luft. Ein drohendes Knurren rollt in seiner Kehle und er duckt sich wild zum Sprung…

Ich bin zu Tode erschrocken – vergesse meine Muskeln, meine Gerissenheit, meine Flüche, folge fast bereitwillig Potters Zug, denn auch er hat irrsinnige Angst und das verleiht ihm wahre Bärenkräfte. Da reißt ein riesiger schwarzer Schatten den Werwolf zurück in den anderen Raum hinter der Tür, aber ich kann nicht erkennen, was es ist.

Erst zwanzig Jahre später erfahre ich die ganze Wahrheit. Potter und seine Freunde waren Animagi. Magier, die sich in Tiere verwandeln können. Sie sind aus Freundschaft zu Lupin dazu geworden - Aus Freundschaft zu Moony, dem Werwolf.

Potter war ein Hirsch - Passte zu dem Angeber - Daher auch der Spitzname Prongs.

Black, ein gewaltiger schwarzer Hund - Äußerst korrekt - Ich hab ihn immer schon für einen verrückten Hund gehalten - Padfoot.

Und Pettigrew eine Ratte – Wurmschwanz - Sehr zutreffend, dieser Spitznamen.

Potter schiebt, schubst, zerrt und zieht mich nach draußen. Kaum versuchen wir den Baum zu verlassen, erwischen uns seine peitschenden Zweige. Keiner von uns hat daran gedacht, dass der Baum inzwischen wieder aktiv sein muss und wir schreien überrascht auf. Der Baum packt uns und schleudert uns weit auf den Rasen hinaus. Die Weide und unser Aufprall sind laut, schrecklich laut. Wir liegen am Boden und keuchen atemlos. Jäh ragt eine gigantische Gestalt über uns auf - _Hagrid! - _An den hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht, ihn überhaupt nicht in meinen verwegenen Plan mit eingerechnet.

„Wos soi des Buam?" grölt er und sieht furchtbar wütend und erschrocken aus. „Mitten in da Nacht do herausd´n … I hobs da scho vo a paar Jahr g´sagt, Severus, du hast nix im Vabotanan Woid valorn - und du, James, vo dia häd i was anders derwart, du woast genau warum."

Er läßt uns keine Zeit für eine Antwort, packt uns einfach wie zwei Welpen am Kragen und schleppt uns ohne weitere Worte zum Schloss, die Treppen hinauf, am Steingargoyle vorbei - „Kandiszucker" - und in Dumbledores Büro hinein. Der Alte schaut von einigen Pergamenten auf, als der Riese uns ohne große Umstände durch die Tür mit dem Greifenklopfer schubst.

„Hagrid, was gibt's?" fragt Dumbledore erwartungsvoll.

„De zwoa hob i an da Peitschadtan Weid´n g´funden. De Zweig woitns ned hi lass´n. Jetzad, zu derana Zeit, an da Weid´n. Des is narrisch…"

„Ist gut, Hagrid", sagt Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Ich kümmere mich darum."

Hagrid brummt bestätigend und geht. Dumbledore schaut sehr finster drein.

„Was wolltet ihr dort?" setzt er an. „Ihr wisst, dass die Peitschende Weide verboten ist, seit dem bösen Unfall vor drei Jahren..."

„Er weis Bescheid, Sir", unterbricht ihn Potter. „Über Remus, meine ich."

„Aber du solltest es besser wissen, James", tadelt ihn Dumbledore nicht besonders nachdrücklich.

„Es war ein blöder Streich, den wir ihm spielen wollten", wiegelt Genannter ab. „Dann ist mir klar geworden, was daraus werden kann…"

„…und du bist ihm gefolgt und hast ihn zurückgehalten?" beendet der Alte den Satz.

„Ja. Ich mag ihn nicht, wirklich nicht, aber dieses Schicksal … nein, sicher nicht. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann."

Da spricht der Quidditch Meister, der Liebling der Löwen, Potter, der Wunderknabe, Herumtreiber par excelence ... ach Shit – du verflixter...

Dumbledore wendet sich zustimmend nickend an mich.

„Severus", meint er. „Gewöhnlich begrüße ich jede Form von Wissensdurst, aber in diesem Fall wünschte ich, du hättest darauf verzichtet, deiner Neugier nachzugeben. Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass du nicht über das sprechen darfst, was du gesehen hast. Remus ist ein guter Magier und er verdient die Chance, die ich ihm geboten habe. Willst du das alles verderben?"

Ich schaue in diese blauen Augen, auf den alten Mann, der mir auch schon oft geholfen hat. Ich bin ihm was schuldig dafür und ich zahle meine Schulden...

„Ich werde schweigen, Sir, aber Hieratus kennt meinen Verdacht", murmle ich daher.

„Dann bitte auch ihn um seine Diskretion", weist er mich bestimmend an.

„Ja, Sir", stimme ich zu und frage mich, ob es das jetzt gewesen sein soll.

„Ich bin sehr von euch Beiden enttäuscht", fährt er fort. „Eine solche Dummheit zu begehen. Wenn ich nur daran denke, was euch alles hätte zustoßen können…

Nun, ich glaube, ich werde euch nicht bestrafen, ihr habt genug miteinander und euch selbst abzumachen, aber noch eine solche Sache und…"

Er muss nicht weiter reden, uns ist Beiden klar, dass es um einen Rauswurf geht. Wir stehen da und scharren verlegen mit den Füßen. Seine ruhige Art uns die Leviten zu lesen, ist in gewisser Weise viel schlimmer als jede Brüllorgie meines Vaters. Die sichtbare Enttäuschung des Alten schmerzt mehr als jede Prügel, die ich je bezogen habe. Dumbledore mustert uns durchdringend.

„Ist das jetzt völlig und unmissverständlich klar?" brummt er.

„Ja, Sir", murmeln wir Beide betreten.

Dann weist er uns aus seinem Büro.

„Toller Streich Potter, wirklich toll", fauche ich ihn noch auf der Treppe an.

Ich bin gar nicht so sauer auf ihn, wie ich tue, aber das muss Potter nicht wissen. Im Grunde genommen bin ich ihm dankbar, schließlich hat er mir irgendwie das Leben gerettet. Das wäre allerdings nicht nötig gewesen, wenn mir Sirius keinen so üblen Streich hätte spielen wollen und ich nicht so neugierig gewesen wäre … Dumm gelaufen.

„Versteh doch…" setzt er an.

„Ja, ich verstehe, nur zu genau!" zische ich. „Black wollte mich mit Lupins Hilfe umbringen und du hattest mit Sicherheit auch damit zu tun, er geht doch noch nicht mal ohne dich aufs Klo…"

Auch das ist nicht richtig, wie ich nur zu genau weis, aber ich will Potter treffen, ihn beleidigen, ihn verletzen. Seine Freundschaft mit Black in den Dreck ziehen – weil er hat, was ich nie werde haben können … mit Worten klappt das meistens recht gut.

„Nein, es war ganz alleine die saudumme Idee von Sirius. Ich wollte das nicht…"

„Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen, aber nicht mir…"

„Verdammt, Snape, du musst mir wirklich glauben, dass…"

„Gar nichts muss ich, Potter, gar nichts. Ich weis, wie ihr seid. Fies, boshaft und ach so geniale Zauberer. Ihr meint, ihr könnt euch alles erlauben…"

„Dann glaub, was du willst, Snivellus. Ich kann gut mit dem leben, was du glaubst", faucht er, wendet sich mit einer verächtlichen Handbewegung ab und macht sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm und ich halte es auch für besser, mich in die Verließe zu trollen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist vollkommen verlassen, auch Hieratus schläft wohl schon – Gut - Ich muss nachdenken - Alleine…

Ich hatte also Recht, Lupin ist tatsächlich ein Werwolf und was für einer - ein echtes Monster - komisch, passt irgendwie gar nicht zu dem freundlichen, anständigen Burschen. Dumbledore und mindestens das halbe Personal muss davon wissen … Madame Pomfrey … Hagrid … wer weis, wer sonst noch? Wahrscheinlich alle Lehrer … müssen sie ja wohl, so oft wie Lupin krank ist…

Ich habe zwar alle Herumtreiber beschuldigt, damit zu tun zu haben, aber mir ist klar, dass es hauptsächlich Black war. Komisch wie ein Troll mit Zahnschmerzen, habe ich schon immer gesagt - _Sirius, geliebter Feind?_

Hmm, das war dieses Mal wirklich verdammt krass, aber wahrscheinlich denkt er, Lupin ist nur furchterregend, nicht wirklich gefährlich, ist ein Freund. Wahrscheinlich weis er nicht, wie beeindruckend Lupin als Werwolf ist. Er ist normaler Weise so groß, wie ich, aber als Werwolf? - Über zwei Meter!

Ein blöder Streich … ein gefährlicher Streich … hätte ein tödlicher Streich werden können … Wusste Lupin davon? Nee, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, würde ihm nicht ähnlich sehen, er hätte nie bei so was mitgespielt, aber Pettigrew … ja, dem würde ich es zutrauen … der würde es sicher umwerfend komisch finden. Warum habe ich Potter beschuldigt? Ich habe doch die Szene in den Drei Besen mitbekommen und weis, dass er absolut gegen Blacks Streich war. Lily spielt eine Rolle und seine unerträgliche Arroganz, mein Neid auf sein Können, seine Fähigkeiten, seine Beliebtheit und – muss ich vor mir selbst zugeben – seine enge Freundschaft zu Black, auf die ich so entsetzlich _eifersüchtig_ bin…

Und Dumbledore, der uns nicht bestraft hat. Nun, ich war in diesem Fall das Opfer und Potter hat mich irgendwie gerettet. Potter hat keine Namen genannt, aber Dumbledore weis genau, wer mit wem abhängt, nur zu genau. Er kann es sich also denken, wer alles daran beteiligt war, aber vielleicht hat er Mitleid mit Black, der sein Elternhaus so sehr hasst und mit Pettigrew, der so eine Niete ist und mit Lupin, dem armen Hund, Lupin, dem Werwolf…

Und mit mir, dem – ja was eigentlich? Außenseiter? Sonderling? Schleimbeutel? Oder weis er mehr über mich? Ich hoffe nicht, aber ich vermute es. Nicht alles, aber vielleicht doch eine ganze Menge…

Ich brüte vor mich hin. Hasse ich die Herumtreiber? Irgendwie schon, irgendwie nicht. Sollte ich sie hassen? Vielleicht. Hass kann stark machen. Aber will ich diese Art von Stärke? Keine Ahnung – Schwarz - Meine Seele ist heute wieder etwas schwärzer und bitterer geworden, wegen Black, geliebter Feind.

Ja, ich habe unsere Zusammenstöße genauso sehr genossen, wie ich sie verabscheut habe, sie haben mich lebendig gemacht, haben meinem Dasein eine Bedeutung gegeben, doch dieses Mal hätte mich unsere Konfrontation fast getötet und ich bin irgendwie enttäuscht von Black. So gedankenlos, fast grausam. Dabei ist er doch alles andere als dumm. Warum kann er denn dann die Konsequenzen seines Handelns nicht abschätzen? Oder war es ihm einfach egal, was mit mir geschieht? Will ich so nicht glauben. So mies kann er doch einfach nicht sein, oder? Oder?

Meine Gedanken kreisen und kreisen. Ich bin müde, das Adrenalin vom Kampf mit Potter, von der Begegnung mit dem Werwolf braucht sich langsam auf. Müde, so müde…

Ich hatte noch viele Jahre lang Alpträume von meiner Begegnung mit dem Werwolf – wenn ich denn mal schlafen konnte – solange bis sie von viel grässlicheren Alpträumen abgelöst wurden, an denen ich wohl selbst die alleinige Schuld trug.

Als ich wieder wach werde, graut schon der Morgen. Ich kann es zwar nicht sehen, weil es hier unten keine Fenster gibt, aber ich bin mir sicher. Ich habe in einem Sessel am Kamin geschlafen und das Feuer ist schon lange erloschen, kalt und tot.

Ich strecke mich und meine Muskeln sind von der unbequemen Stellung, in der ich eingeschlafen bin, ganz verspannt, ich gähne und reibe mir die Augen. Es ist Wochenende. Sonntag. Zeit für ein Frühstück. Yeah. Ich werde Hieratus holen und mit ihm in die Grosse Halle zum Essen rauf gehen. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen, denn ich werde mein Versprechen Dumbledore gegenüber halten. Nochmal möchte ich eine derartige Enttäuschung nicht in seinen Augen sehen. Es tut viel zu weh, schmerzt viel zu sehr in meiner Seele und trotzdem fühle ich mich von ihm irgendwie ungerecht behandelt und auch das tut weh, das Gefühl selbst und auch die Tatsache, dass ich so fühle – ich sollte dem Alten dankbar sein und nicht ihn innerlich ein wenig verfluchen...

Ich will nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und stürze mich daher kopfüber in Arbeit. Tränke. Tränke und noch mehr Tränke. Mir gehen die Zutaten aus, denn mit so einem Andrang hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Wie komme ich an neue Zutaten? Ich möchte auch mein einträgliches Geschäft nicht aufgeben, denn es hat schon seine Vorteile, Gold zur Verfügung zu haben. Ich frage Hieratus, der kennt sich aus.

„Schick einfach eine Schuleule in die Winkelgasse und gib ihr Gold mit, die bringt dir dann schon, was du brauchst. Oder brauchst du recht viel aus der Nocturngasse?"

„Nee, mit den fiesen Sachen ist dieses Jahr noch nicht viel gelaufen. Von dem Zeug habe ich noch genug."

„Dann schick einfach die Eule."

Schlechter Schlaf - keine Lust, durch die Gänge zu streifen - Blacks gedankenlose Gemeinheit hat es mir irgendwie verleidet, aber ich arbeite an zwei Tränken. Einen Schlaftrunk für mich - einen der keine Folgen hat und sich genau dosieren lässt - und an dem Trank für Werwölfe. Könnte auch für meine geplante Karriere in St Mungos nützlich sein. Ein Problem hat die Sache allerdings. Wie soll ich sie testen?

Bei dem Schlaftrunk bietet sich ein Selbstversuch in den Weihnachtsferien an. Wir haben beschlossen in Hogwarts zu bleiben und es dürfte nicht auffallen, wenn ich länger schlafe. Aber das Werwolfzeug? Ich könnte es an Lupin testen, aber das ist komplex. Ich will ihn nicht fragen, will nicht, dass ihm was passiert, wenn es schief geht und ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er mir so weit trauen würde, einen Trank zu sich zu nehmen, den ich gebraut habe – könnte ja Gift oder sonstwas sein ... schließlich bin ich nicht eben bekannt dafür, die Herumtreiber zu mögen, oder?

Und wenn es klappt? Seine Dankbarkeit will ich auch nicht und von Lupin Gold verlangen? Nee, so gemein kann ich nicht sein, wenn jemand so sehr darauf angewiesen ist - Schwierig…

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe - _Hydekaninchen_ - das ist die Lösung. Diese Wesen sind so eine Art Werwölfe aus dem Tierreich. Normaler Weise sehen sie wie einfache Kaninchen aus, geraten sie aber in Paarungsrausch, verwandeln sie sich und sind sie schlimmer als eine Wildkatze. Völlig geeignet für meine Versuche, aber wie komme ich an welche dran?

Hieratus weis auch dieses Mal Rat. Ich brauche ja nur ein Pärchen, dann kann ich den Rest selbst züchten, denn sie vermehren sich wirklich wie die sprichwörtlichen Karnickel. Mein Freund meint, ich soll dem alten Kettleburn einfach erzählen, dass ich ein Zuchtexperiment plane. Er fordert uns ohnehin immer auf, mehr für sein Fach zu tun…

Einfach, fast zu einfach. Kettleburn gibt mir sofort ein Pärchen und freut sich wie sonst was, dass er mit seinen Ratschlägen Erfolg hatte. Wenn der wüsste.

Die Tiere vermehren sich wirklich schnell und sind schon nach wenigen Tagen ausgewachsen. Ich muss schon bald Männchen und Weibchen trennen, sonst werden es zu viele. Ich bin so beschäftigt, dass ich froh bin, dass ich es gewohnt bin, nur wenig zu schlafen. Der Unterricht, meine Geschäfte, meine Experimente … keine Zeit wie auch immer geartete trübe Gedanken zu wälzen.

Die Hydes sind die optimalen Tiere für alle Arten von Versuchen. Ich kann alle möglichen Tränke an ihnen ausprobieren und einige sehr verbessern. Der Liebestrank wirkt jetzt permanent und nicht nur für ein paar Stunden - allerdings braucht man ein Gegenmittel - er ist recht heftig und ich habe ein paar von den Hydes verloren, weil sie nicht aufhören wollten, sich zu paaren und dadurch dauernd im Wildkatzenstadium waren - zu viel Energieverbrauch - Na ja…

Aber immerhin ist es die beste Möglichkeit die Wirksamkeit meiner Werwolflösung zu testen. Der Schlaftrunk macht sich glänzend, er ist nur noch immer etwas zu stark, die Hydes schlafen fast eine Woche durch - viel zu lange - so wenig kann ich ihnen gar nicht geben, dass es viel kürzer wäre. Und bei der Gedächtnislösung, gibt es hinterher keine Kopfschmerzen mehr, nur die Sache mit der Abhängigkeit konnte ich nicht abstellen. Ich bin noch nicht ganz zufrieden damit, aber vorerst reicht mit mein Erfolg, denn ich habe Hieratus vernachlässigt.

Er ist nicht besonders interessiert an meinen Experimenten und ich bin fast besessen davon.



Eifersucht, das grüne Monster

Weihnachten - und das bedeutet Hogsmeade - Ich beschließe Hieratus einzuladen. Jetzt kann ich mich endlich mal für seine Freundlichkeit revangieren. Drei Jahre lang hat er für mich gesorgt, jetzt bin ich mal dran. Ich habe wirklich sehr gut verdient und kann es mir nun leisten – das macht mich irgendwie sehr, sehr stolz.

Mein Freund strahlt und er ist wohl immer noch der einsame Junge von früher. Ich muss mich wirklich wieder mehr um ihn kümmern, wieder mal mit ihm Schach spielen, mal wieder mit ihm quatschen. Aber wie? Bin ich nicht mit meinen Arbeiten beschäftigt, bin ich von ganz Slytherin belagert, die weitere Tränke verlangen. Neu im Programm habe ich einen Stärkungstrank. Mein Haus will endlich mal wieder im Quidditch gewinnen und darum haben sie ihn von mir verlangt und ich habe ihn gebraut – wie üblich und gut daran verdient – auch wie üblich...

Ich wandere mit Hieratus nach Hogsmeade hinunter. Da sehe ich plötzlich etwas Seltsames: Lupin, Black und Pettigrew auf dem Weg ins Dorf. Das Seltsame ist: Wo ist Potter? Die Herumtreiber ohne ihn? Gibt's ja gar nicht.

Ich schleiche näher und Hieratus passt sich automatisch meinen Schritten an. Ich höre sie reden - nicht gerade leise - muss gar nicht so nahe ran.

„Warum hat er gesagt, wir sollen alleine nach Hogsmeade gehen?" mault Pettigrew.

„Mann, Wurmschwanz, wie dämlich bist du eigentlich?" meint Black. Er klingt genervt und etwas verzweifelt. „Moony, erklär du ihm die Sache mit den Bienchen und den Blümchen."

Lupin kichert. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass er kichert. Er muss etwas wirklich urkomisch finden, denn er fängt an, mit einer Stimme zu sprechen, die etwas nach Mc-Gonagall klingt - einer recht genervten McGonagall.

„Weist du, Peter, mein Lieber, es gibt da Bienchen und Blümchen und wenn die hübschen Blümchen sich vermehren wollen, brauchen sie dazu die Hilfe der freundlichen Bienchen..."

Black brüllt vor Lachen, geht in die Knie und hämmert mit der Faust auf den Boden.

„Weiter, Remus, weiter", keucht er. „Moony, das ist zu komisch."

Pettigrew starrt Lupin entgeistert an, versteht offensichtlich nur ‚Troll'.

„Moony, du sprichst in Rätseln", jammert er. „Ich verstehe nicht, von was du redest."

„Von Jungs und Mädchen und dass sie auch mal miteinander alleine sein wollen. Von Lily und James, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Wenn du bis jetzt noch nicht kapiert hast, dass Prongs in Lily verknallt ist, dann ist dir wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen."

„Aber warum kann dann Lily nicht mit uns mitkommen", winselt Peter und in seiner Stimme klingt totales Unverständnis.

Lupin ist jetzt auch echt genervt von Pettigrew. Wirklich ne lange Leitung, der Junge.

„Mensch, Wurmschwanz, die Beiden wollen miteinander ausgehen, alleine sein. Wir wären da echt fehl am Platz."

„Aber warum…?" jammert der, dann sind sie außerhalb meiner Hörweite.

Ich bin wie erstarrt stehen geblieben, als Lupin „Lily und James" gesagt hat. Potter geht mit Lily aus. Mit Lily! Der wundervollen Lily! Meiner Elfe von der Lichtung. Eine rasende Eifersucht kocht plötzlich in mir hoch und ich habe die Fäuste geballt, knirsche wütend mit den Zähnen. Letztes Jahr sah es noch so aus, als hätte Potter keine Chance bei Lily und jetzt, jetzt geht sie mit ihm aus! – Das ist so verdammt ungerecht!"

„Severus, Alter, krieg dich wieder ein", Hieratus leise, freundliche Stimme, sie durchdringt meine rasende, glutrote Wut. „Du hast doch selber gesagt, sie ist nichts für Unseresgleichen…" versucht er mich mit sanfter Stimme zu beruhigen.

Er hat sofort erkannt, was mit mir los ist.

„Yeah … yeah, hab ich gesagt. Aber träumen darf man doch wohl noch", krächze ich nahezu tonlos.

Ich kann kaum sprechen, so fest habe ich die Zähne zusammengebissen.

„Dann träum weiter, Alter. Das wäre dann fast so, als würdest du sie Potter ausspannen."

Ich schaue meinen Freund groß an - hinterhältig, echt hinterhältig - aber der Gedanke gefällt mir.

„Danke, Kumpel, das habe ich gebraucht."

„Schon gut, Alter, ich weis aus eigener Erfahrung, wie fies so was sein kann."

„Woher?"

„Dumstrang. Du hast ja selber zu mir gesagt, dass es bei mir noch früh genug soweit sein wird…"

„Du hast mir nie darüber geschrieben."

Er wird schrecklich rot und schaut betreten zu Boden.

„Wie du schon gesagt hast, es gibt Sachen, die man nicht in einen Brief schreibt, über die man noch nicht mal reden will…"

„Yeah, Alter, ist gut, brauchst nichts weiter zu sagen."

Er schaut mich dankbar an und scheint wirklich nicht über die Sache reden zu wollen. Nun gut, er respektiert ja auch immer mein Schweigen und schließlich habe ich ihm auch nichts von Parcy, diesem Biest, geschrieben – war ja auch zu peinlich.

Wir schlendern zu den Drei Besen. Eine Flasche Butterbier, wäre jetzt nicht schlecht. Es ist wirklich sehr kalt…

Es wird keine Flasche - es werden fünf Krüge.

Potter sitzt nämlich mit Lily an einem der Tische und turtelt. Einfach unerträglich. Das grüne Monster „Eifersucht" sitzt auf meiner Schulter und flüstert mir Niederträchtigkeiten ins Ohr. Ich will nicht hören, was es zu sagen hat, also trinke ich – vielleicht kann ich es ja in Butterbier ersäufen. Ich weis nur zu genau, dass ich das Zeug nicht in solchen Mengen vertrage, kenne die Konsequenzen, wenn ich zu viel Butterbier trinke, aber es ist mir egal, so egal. Nur dem Monster nicht zuhören müssen, nur das nicht.

Jetzt knutscht dieser Mistkerl auch noch mit Lily rum. Verdammt, verdammt noch mal … Runter mit dem nächsten Krug Bier. Ich habe nur Augen für das Paar am anderen Tisch, spreche kein Wort, funkle nur die Beiden missgünstig an. Warum nur, muss es ausgerechnet Potter sein, der mit Lily ausgeht? Bei jedem anderen wäre es nur halb so schlimm, denke ich jedenfalls, ich weis nicht, wie ich auf einen anderen Kerl reagiert hätte, der mit meiner Elfe rummacht, aber bei Potter…

Ich kann nur immer weiter trinken und trinken. Hieratus wirft mir besorgte Blicke zu, überlegt wohl, was er sagen soll, schließlich trifft er eine Entscheidung.

„Severus, Alter, hältst du das für klug?"

„Nee Hieratus, aber ich weis nicht, was ich sonst tun soll."

„Wir könnten einfach gehen."

Er klingt ziemlich bekümmert.

„Nee. Will nich."

Inzwischen ist mein Dialekt so gut wie verschwunden, aber jetzt bricht er wieder durch. Hieratus scheint meine Worte kaum verstehen zu können, so dick ist mein Akzent. Solche Gefühle hatte ich noch nie. Es brennt in mir, beißt, tobt, rast. Ich könnte vor Wut meinen Krug über Potter auskippen, den Tisch nach ihm werfen, ihm mit meinen Zähnen die Kehle durchbeißen, ich könnte…

Der fünfte Krug und einer schneller getrunken, als der andere, wirft mich einfach um. Ich kippe vom Stuhl, alles dreht sich und mir ist übel, so entsetzlich schlecht. Hieratus bekommt das alles natürlich mit. Er zieht mich auf den Stuhl zurück, packt meinen Arm und hievt ihn über seine Schulter, dann schlingt er seinen freien Arm um meine Taille und führt mich aus den Drei Besen.

Die Unmenge Bier blubbert in meinem Magen und ich lasse mich wie eine Marionette von meinem Freund führen. Wir kommen nicht weit - kaum sind wir auf dem Weg zum Schloss, schwappt alles über und ich gehe am Straßenrand in die Knie und kotze, kotze wie ein Reiher.

Hieratus hält mich an den Schultern fest, sonst wäre ich vorn über gekippt, er streicht mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht, damit ich sie nicht voll kotze. Vorsichtig zieht er mich vom Weg fort, damit mich keiner in diesem beschämenden Zustand sieht. Typisch Hieratus, immer so hilfsbereit, immer so fürsorglich…

Mann, ist mir elend und ich verspüre einen irrsinnigen, brennenden Durst. Hieratus scheint das zu ahnen und bringt von irgendwo her eine Flasche zum Vorschein. Hat der denn immer etwas zum Trinken dabei? Er hilft mir, meinen Durst zu löschen und das Wasser läuft wie Balsam meine Kehle hinunter.

„Geht's wieder, Alter?" fragt er.

Ich nicke, dabei ist mir, als wolle mein Schädel bersten und mein Magen schlägt schon wieder einen Purzelbaum. Dann höre ich Stimmen vom Weg. Wir sind hinter einem Busch verborgen, demselben Busch, wie damals, meinem Kotzplatz.

Lily und Potter schlendern vorbei, sie plaudern, fröhlich und heiter. Direkt beim Busch bleiben sie stehen und küssen sich wieder, liegen sich selig in den Armen. Lilys Augen strahlen vor Freude und auch Potter scheint außerordentlich glücklich zu sein. Das ist so verteufelt, so höllisch ungerecht, aber ich kann absolut nichts dagegen tun.

„Verdammt! Verdammt sollst du sein, Potter, du Mist-kerl!" flüstere ich vor mich hin.

Gut, dass Hieratus mich hinter den Busch gezogen hat, hätte mich Lily mitten in meiner eigenen Kotzlache gesehen, die Schande hätte ich nicht ertragen.

Irgendwie hat es mein Freund geschafft, mich ins Schloss zu bringen, ohne dass wir gesehen wurden. Er versteckt mich in unserer geheimen Zelle. Macnair ist dieses Mal nicht heimgefahren, unser Schlafsaal ist also nicht sicher. In der Zelle raschelt es und es stinkt - meine Hydes - aber in einer Ecke liegt immer noch die alte Matratze und darauf lässt Hieratus mich jetzt gleiten. Irgendwie schält er mich aus meiner Kleidung.

Ich stinke nach dem Alkohol, dem Erbrochenen, meinem eigenen Urin, weis der Henker nach was sonst noch. Ich bin fast so widerlich wie mein Vater, der alte Bastard. Kalter, ranziger Schweiß steht mir auf der Haut und wahrscheinlich habe ich mir auch noch in die Hose geschissen.

Hieratus besorgt eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser, wäscht mich von oben bis unten ab, macht mich sauber, dabei murmelt er wortlos und beruhigend vor sich hin. Ich bin kaum bei Bewusstsein, bekomme aber wie von weit weg, alles mit, was er mit mir macht und komme mir so entsetzlich hilflos und schäbig vor. Von irgendwoher hat er mein Nachthemd geholt und zieht es mir über, dann legt er eine Decke aus unserem Schlafsaal über mich.

„Schlaf Alter, schlaf jetzt", sagt er. „Morgen sieht alles wieder ganz anders aus."

Er flößt mir etwas ein, verschwommen erkenne ich eine Mischung aus einem Schlaftrunk und einer Medizin gegen einen Kater.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, schaue ich in zwei treue, braune Hundeaugen.

„Gut, dass du wieder wach bist, Severus. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass dein Schlaftrunk so stark ist, habe ihn wohl etwas überdosiert. Wie geht's dir jetzt?"

Ich mache eine rasche Bestandsaufnahme: Mein Kopf brummt immer noch etwas, sitzt aber noch dort, wo er hin gehört, meine Gliedmassen sind schwer, mein Magen rumort, macht aber keine Anstalten, seinen Inhalt von sich zu geben, ich habe wohl Hunger und muss pissen, wie ein Maultier. Ich zucke innerlich mit den Schultern, na ja…

„Ist mir schon mal besser gegangen", antworte ich nachdenklich und ehrlich.

„Brauchst du was?"

„Yeah. Einen Nachttopf und was zu Essen. In der Reihenfolge. Ich trau meinen Beinen noch nicht so weit, dass sie mich ins Bad tragen."

Er grinst und springt auf. Sofort hat er mir einen Nachttopf gegeben und in der anderen Hand hält er einen Teller mit belegten Broten. Ich pisse - was für eine Erleichterung. Herrlich, wunderbar, großartig.

„Wenigstens hast du deinen kruden Humor nicht verloren", meint er und grinst weiter.

_Humor_? - Habe ich so was überhaupt? Wenn Hieratus das meint, muss es wohl stimmen.

Er nimmt mir den Pott ab und reicht mir die Brote, lässt den Topf verschwinden und gibt mir eine Flasche Kürbissaft.

„Mensch, Alter, du solltest echt nicht so viel trinken. Du weist doch genau, dass du es nicht verträgst."

„Yeah, aber ich war gestern in einer Stimmung, da konnte ich nicht anders. Aber glaub mir, Alter, so schnell mache ich das nicht noch Mal."

„Ich will mich nicht in deine Privatangelegenheiten einmischen", meint er tastend, „aber ich hielte es echt für besser."

Ich schätze seine Anteilnahme, will reden, mich mal wieder ausquatschen. Sonst ersticke ich noch an dem ganzen Mist.

„Weist du Hieratus, das ist alles so schrecklich kompliziert - nicht nur Lily und Potter - alles ist so kompliziert, meine ganzen Gefühle und Gedanken. Ich soll das eine, ich empfinde das andere, weis nicht, wie ich entscheiden soll. Manchmal gibt es gar keine Entscheidung, weil es nur so und nicht anders geht, aber ich möchte, wünsche mir so sehr, dass es anders ginge. Sachen, die ich unendlich gerne haben möchte, kann ich nicht haben, weil es in ihrer Natur liegt, dass sie nicht für mich bestimmt sind. Und ich bin eifersüchtig und neidisch, auf die, die diese Dinge doch haben können, nur weil sie nicht ich sind."

Hieratus nickt.

„Yeah, kann ich gut verstehen, manchmal geht es mir auch so. Ich glaube, jedem geht es mal so, aber warum du so extrem darauf reagierst…?"

„Meinst du wirklich, dass es anderen auch so geht?" frage ich interessiert nach und er nickt bestätigend.

„Aber ich bin anders, als andere und Leech hat mir mal gesagt, dass ich mir nicht davon die Lebensfreude nehmen lassen soll, aber manchmal ist das so verdammt schwer, manchmal bin ich schier am Verzweifeln, manchmal ist alles einfach nur noch – weis nicht – _bitter_ - und dann mache ich so einen Blödsinn, wie damals mit der Peitsche und jetzt mit dem Butterbier. Es gibt noch eine Alternative, aber die ist noch schlimmer als ein wunder Rücken oder ein Brummschädel. Ich klinke mich aus - komplett.

Das habe ich vorletzten Sommer gemacht, als ich alleine in meiner Hütte war. Es hat vier Monate gedauert, bis ich wieder ich selbst war. Es ist so unsäglich entsetzlich. Du bist dann so schrecklich leer und hohl - wie eine Marionette - ferngesteuert.

Ich denke, so muss sich der _Imperius_ Fluch anfühlen. Alles ist dir egal, nichts berührt dich, du denkst kaum, du fühlst kaum, du handelst nur. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Du planst nicht, träumst nicht, hoffst nicht und wünschst nicht.

Ach, Hieratus, diese Leere, diese furchtbare, schreckliche, grausame Leere. Ich möchte nie wieder so empfinden. Wie ein lebender Toter. Ich kann dir das gar nicht beschreiben…

Da sauf ich mir doch lieber die Birne voll, wenn es nicht anders geht, das ist nach spätestens zwei Tagen wieder vorbei."

Hieratus schaut mich an und in seinen braunen Augen schimmern Tränen.

„So hast du mir das nie erklärt. Ich dachte immer, ich hätte eine Vorstellung davon, wie du empfindest, aber das geht über alles hinaus, was ich je empfunden habe. Ich kann dir auf diesen Wegen nicht folgen. Sie sind zu einsam, zu verlassen, zu todtraurig."

„Das habe ich befürchtet, wenn ich mit dir das alles erzähle, dass du dich von mir abwendest, mich verlässt und mich noch einsamer zurücklässt, als ich es ohnehin immer schon war", seufze ich schwer.

Hieratus schweigt eine Weile, aber er greift nach meiner linken Hand, dreht die Handfläche nach oben und fährt mit dem Zeigefinger über die alte, silbrige Narbe unserer Blutsbrüderschaft. Sie ist schon fast mit meinen Handlinien verschmolzen, man kann sie nur noch sehen, wenn man weis, wo sie ist.

„Dich verlassen?" flüstert er schließlich. „Mich von dir abwenden? Nein, Alter, niemals. Wir sind Blutsbrüder. Für dich und mit dir ginge ich durch die Hölle und zurück und noch weiter, wenn es notwendig ist. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass das was du gesagt hast, einfach über meine Erfahrungswelt geht. Nichts anderes. Ich würde dich nie verlassen, außer du willst mich loshaben. Niemals, verstehst du, nie!"

Eine derartig emotionale Kundgebung von Loyalität, von Freundschaft, hätte ich nie von ihm erwartet.

Erst viele Jahre später wurde mir klar, dass Hieratus die ganze Zeit genauso unglücklich in mich verliebt war, wie ich damals in Black und Lily. Ich habe nie den Grund dafür verstanden, warum er so sehr an mir hing und immer zu mir hielt. Habe seine Freundschaft, seine Loyalität, seine Zuneigung einfach angenommen und mich noch nicht mal richtig dafür bedankt. Bis es zu spät war.

Ach Hieratus, mein Blutsbruder.

Erst viel später, nach wirklich schrecklichen, grauenvollen Ereignissen, verriet mir ausgerechnet Karkaroff die Wahrheit.

„Mensch, Hieratus", antworte ich und kann vor lauter Gefühlschaos kaum sprechen. „Und ich halte zu dir, was immer auch kommen mag."

Dies war ein Versprechen, das ich nicht wirklich halten konnte, wie sich noch zeigen sollte ... denn dann wäre ich mit ihm gestorben, wie es wohl hätte sein sollen...

„Wie geht's dir jetzt?" wechselt er das Thema.

Er weint jetzt so sehr, dass er die Worte kaum bilden kann. Nicht, dass ich ihn deswegen für eine Heulsuse halte oder so - Ich beneide ihn in Wahrheit um seine Tränen, denn ich kann schon viel zulange nicht mehr weinen.

„Besser", entgegne ich heiser. „Nur immer noch müde, erschöpft."

„Dann schlaf, mein Freund, schlaf. Ich bin da, wenn du was brauchst…"



Ferienpläne

Die Zelle ist schreckliche eng. Die ganzen brodelnden Kessel, die Tiere, Flakons und Fläschchen, volle und leere. Es wird Zeit, dass das Meiste wieder von hier verschwindet. Ich weis, dass jetzt Potter und Konsorten hinter mir her sind. Mein schwunghafter Handel mit den Zaubertränken hat sich zu weit rum gesprochen, längst sind die Slytherin nicht mehr meine einzigen Kunden, obwohl mein ganzes Geschäft in Hogwarts über sie läuft, auch in Gryffindor weis man sicher davon.

Hieratus hat mich gewarnt, dass er die Herumtreiber in den Verliesen hat rumschleichen sehen. Wahrscheinlich wollen sie mich dran kriegen. Wie gesagt, was ich hier tue, ist nicht ganz legal … und wie Dumbledore uns gewarnt hat „_Noch so eine Sache, dann..._"

Ich will mit Sicherheit nicht von Hogwarts fliegen.

Mein Schlaftrunk funktioniert so halbwegs. Zumindest an den Wochenenden kann ich ihn benutzen. Der Werwolftrank wirkt bei den Hydes, aber wirkt er auch bei Menschen? Lupin ist sicher kein Versuchskaninchen.

Ich gebe die Hydes an Kettleburn zurück - zwanzig Hydes - er ist sehr erfreut. Die Tiere, die er von mir bekommt sind gesund und munter, den Rest habe ich unauffällig verschwinden lassen – auch wenn es mir um die Opfer unter den Tieren leid tut – ich mag es nicht besonders, wenn sie an meinen Versuchen verenden, aber manchmal lässt es sich eben nicht ändern – noch ein Grund, damit aufzuhören.

Einen Großteil der Kessel entsorge ich ebenfalls. Ich behalte nur drei für meine Bestellungen und natürlich die ganzen Fläschchen und Flakons. Wir haben in Zauberkunst gelernt, wie man Dinge unsichtbar macht und diesen Zauber nutze ich jetzt, um meiner Zelle den Anschein von Leere zu geben, während in Wahrheit immer noch eine Menge Sachen rum stehen. Ich nehme mir wieder mehr Zeit für Hieratus, wenn ich nur meinen Geschäften nachgehe und keine Forschungen mehr betreibe, bleibt mir eine Menge Zeit dafür. Hieratus freut sich.

„Ich bin froh, dass du deine Forschungen etwas eingeschränkt hast", meint er. „Du hattest schon Ringe unter den Augen, die bis zu den Knien gingen."

„Echt? Ist mit gar nicht aufgefallen, aber wie oft schaue ich mich schon im Spiegel an?"

„Yeah, aber immerhin rasierst du dich und dabei schaust du in den Spiegel."

„Aber nicht so genau, nur auf meine Stoppeln. Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich so unrasiert bin."

Er lacht leise in sich hinein.

„Yeah. Die Stoppeln stehen dir echt nicht. Schläfst du immer noch so schlecht?"

„Yeah. Aber mit dem Schlaftrunk kann ich wenigstens an den Wochenenden etwas mehr schlafen, nur..."

„Nur was?"

„Ich träume nicht, wenn ich das Zeug nehme und bin gereizt und mürrisch, wenn ich wieder wach werde."

„Machst du dann wieder mit deinen Forschungen weiter?"

„Nee, momentan nicht. Die Sache ist mir zurzeit zu heiß. Du weist schon … Neugierige - und zum anderen, fehlt mir einiges an Grundlagenwissen."

„Aber mit der Unmenge alter Zauberbücher, die du geerbt hast…?"

„Schon, aber da stehen nur Tränke drin, die jemand vor langer Zeit entwickelt hat und nicht wie man selbst Tränke entwickeln kann, wenigstens nicht gut genug, für meine Bedürfnisse."

„Dann lass uns, wenn wir das nächste Mal in die Winkelgasse kommen, bei _Florish und Blotts_ nachsehen, ob wir etwas finden, das dir dabei helfen kann."

Immer will er mir helfen, immer will er mich zufrieden stellen, obwohl er eine eigene Meinung vertritt und eigene Ideen hat (meistens recht Gute), richtet er sich am Ende immer nach meinen Wünschen.

„Guter Gedanke. Dann im nächsten Sommer."

„Nee, ich habe mir was überlegt. Du hast doch in den Osterferien deinen siebzehnten Geburtstag. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns über die Ferien ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel nehmen und Muggel London ein bisschen unsicher machen."

Ich schaue ihn groß an. Toller Einfall.

„Aber ich habe kein Muggelgeld."

„Ich auch nicht, aber das ist kein Problem. Wir haben inzwischen so viele Muggelstämmige in Hogwarts, dass sich Gringotts darauf spezialisiert hat, Geld in Gold zu wechseln und umgekehrt."

„Dann ist das abgemacht."

Klingt gut, durch Muggel London zu streifen … Ich hatte nie viel mit Muggel zu tun, kenne dort nur die Winkelgasse, den tropfenden Kessel und den Weg von da aus nach Kings Cross. Ich grinse ihn an und er grinst zurück. Feine Sache, schöner Plan, aber…

„Gibt das keine Probleme? Du wirst doch erst im Juni siebzehn."

„Nee. Nicht, wenn du dabei bist. Du giltst dann immerhin als Erwachsener."

„Und deine Eltern?"

„Die! Denen ist es doch völlig egal, was ich tue, solange ich ihnen nicht zur Last falle und keinen Ärger mache."

Ich nicke, bin zufrieden.

„Weist du was?" schlägt er vor. „Wir können dann auch zum Ministerium gehen und du kannst die Prüfung zum Apparieren ablegen, die Theorie kennen wir ja schon."

„Yeah, Klasse Idee, das eröffnet mir eine Menge Möglichkeiten."

Schön, wenn man sich auf etwas freuen kann.



„Ich bin frei!"

Gerade war es erst Weihnachten und jetzt ist es schon gleich wieder Ostern. Ich sitze jetzt oft wieder an meinem Fenster und schaue auf das nächtliche Gelände hinunter. Es wird Frühling und der Verbotene Wald beginnt mich wieder zu rufen, aber nach der letzten Sache dort unten … Gefährlich, echt gefährlich - Wenn ich erwischt werde, fliege ich.

Aber die Herumtreiber streifen immer noch durchs Gelände und Potter riskiert genauso einen Rauswurf wie ich. Ist er soviel mutiger als ich? Nee, aber ich bin vorsichtiger. Er ist ein Angeber, aber ein Großmaul? Nee, er weiß ganz genau, was er kann. Neigt er zu Selbstüberschätzung? Kann schon sein und er ist bis jetzt mit allem durchgekommen - Andererseits … ich auch … und besser als er.

In Hagrids Hütte ist es dunkel und still und es ist auch nicht Vollmond, also auch kein Werwolf im Gelände. Der Wald ruft und lockt. Für meinen Geschmack war es viel zu lange Winter. Ich mag den Winter nicht, zu kalt, zu trostlos. Ich war lange nicht mehr richtig draußen im Freien und meine Haut ist blass, gelblich, sieht ungesund aus, aber auch die Sonne macht sie nicht braun, nur rot - _Sonnenbrand_.

Aber auch die Nacht hat so ihre Reize ... für mich. Raus … Ich möchte raus und durch den Wald streifen. Hieratus schläft, der Glückliche…

Ich bin wieder mal allein, aber momentan ist mir das ganz recht, es ist nämlich ziemlich hektisch zurzeit und ich brauche eine Weile für mich selbst - zum Denken, zum Träumen - hatte das ganze Jahr keine Zeit dafür - zu ruhelos, zuviel zu tun. Es sind schon Ferien, aber wir werden erst nach meinem Geburtstag nach London fahren. Das Schloss ist leer, still. Die Meisten sind bereits nach Hause gefahren, nach dem langen Winter dieses Jahr, hat sie der Frühling nach Hause gelockt. Keiner da … Morgen habe ich Geburtstag und übermorgen … London…

Ich raffe mich auf und schleiche mich leise aus dem Schloss. Es ist genau zwei Jahre her, dass ich Sirius im Verbotenen Wald begegnet bin. Was veranlasst mich nur zu glauben, das könne sich wiederholen? Ich weis es nicht – Trotzdem - irgendwie hoffe ich, dass ich ihm heute wieder dort begegnen werde und ich bin in einer eigenartigen Stimmung. Eigentlich bin ich auf die ganze Bande schlecht zu sprechen, aber seit der Sache mit Lupin lassen sie mich so ziemlich in Ruhe. Ein paar schnippische Bemerkungen, ein paar beiläufige Beleidigungen, mehr nicht…

Ich verberge mich in den Schatten, bin so leise und vorsichtig, wie ich nur kann und komme den Bäumen schnell näher – _Nachtaugen_ - Ich brauche kein Licht und folge einfach dem Weg, lausche … Wind flüstert in den Blättern der Bäume. Nichts von den größeren Bewohnern zu hören und schon gar nichts zu sehen, nur ein paar funkelnde Eulenaugen und das eine oder andere leise Schuhu. Der Pfad führt mich zur Lichtung und zur Quelle und ein erregender Schauder läuft mir über den Rücken, lässt eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen entstehen. _Sirius!_

Sirius steigt wirklich gerade in die Quelle. Bin ich wach? Träume ich? Ich zwicke mich in den Arm und es tut weh, also muss ich wach sein. Ich verstecke mich hinter demselben Busch wie damals. Er wendet sein Gesicht zum Himmel und hebt die Arme, dann beginnt er zu sprechen. Er weint nicht, er schluchzt nicht und seine Stimme ist klar und deutlich, die Stimme eines Erwachsenen.

„Ich bin frei, endlich frei. Das noble und uralte Haus der Black hat keine Macht mehr über mich, es ist vorbei. Jetzt kann ich endlich mein eigenes Leben führen, nie mehr muss ich in das verhasste Haus meiner Eltern zurückkehren. Soll Regulus doch ihre schwarze Fackel weiter tragen - Ich trage meine eigene, meine eigene…"

Er hat mit dem Rücken zu mir gestanden und hat zu den schweigenden, dunklen Bäumen gesprochen, jetzt dreht er sich, immer noch mit erhobenen Armen, um sich selbst und ich kann ihn in voller Schönheit bewundern. Keine Chance ihm heute nahe zu kommen oder ihn gar zu berühren, aber ich kann schauen … schauen … seinen herrlichen Anblick mit den Augen in mich hinein trinken...

Ja, ich hatte Recht, auf seiner Brust zeigen sich wirklich die ersten Haare und er ist groß, schlank, drahtig, eine Figur, wie eine antike Statue, kein Wunder, dass ihm alle Mädchen nachlaufen. Ich sehe ihn mal mit dieser, mal mit jener, dann wieder mit einer ganz anderen, aber eine feste Freundin scheint er nicht zu haben, keine tiefere Bindung zu irgendeiner von ihnen, sein bester Freund ist ihm wohl wichtiger.

Blacks Haut schimmert silbern im schwachen Mondlicht und ich kann die Narben der Kratzer von damals sehen. Etwas dunkler als der Rest seiner Haut, dünn, fein, in ein paar Jahren werden sie ganz verschwunden sein. Ach Sirius, geliebter Feind…

Ich komme mir so entsetzlich hilflos vor, so nah und doch so fern - sehnsüchtig strecke ich eine Hand in die Dunkelheit in seine Richtung aus. Fast ist es mir, als würde ich seine glatte Haut unter meinen verlangenden Fingern ertasten…

Doch das ist nur eine Wunschvorstellung, ein begehrenswerter Traum … uns trennen mehr als nur die wenigen Schritte über die Lichtung - unsere Art zu leben - unsere Einstellung zum Leben - sogar die Häuser von Hogwarts denen wir angehören. Er hat Freunde - gute Freunde, glänzende Freunde, brillante Freunde - ich bin einsam, allein, trotz Hieratus. Ich fühle mich schon sehr lange erwachsen, er scheint es genau jetzt geworden zu sein. Ich gelte als Außenseiter, als Schleimbeutel, habe einen üblen Ruf. Er ist beliebt, wie nur was, trotz der Streiche, die er allen spielt.

Und dennoch ... dennoch … sind wir uns ähnlich. Er scheint, genau wie ich, durch seine eigene, private Hölle gegangen zu sein. Ja, er ist tollkühn, mutig, scheint vor nichts Angst zu haben, keine Konsequenzen zu fürchten, seinen Weg gegen jeden Widerstand zu gehen - Immer das zu tun, was er für richtig hält. Genau wie ich, nur als tollkühn würde ich mich nicht bezeichnen ... Obwohl … wenn das Ding mit Lupin nicht tollkühn war, was dann … ich hatte ja einen Verdacht, bin nicht blind in mein mögliches Verderben gelaufen…

Sirius steigt geschmeidig aus der Quelle und geht zu seiner Robe hinüber. Er setzt sich drauf und starrt blicklos in die Dunkelheit. Er scheint zu überlegen, scheint tief in seine Gedanken versunken zu sein. Hat er ähnliche Probleme und Zweifel, wie ich? Ich weis es nicht. Ich halte ihn nicht für besonders tiefsinnig oder nachdenklich, andererseits weis ich aber auch, dass er nicht ganz so ist, wie er sich gibt. Nur zu gut erinnere ich mich an seine Verzweiflung von damals. Man kann nicht so zu Tode unglücklich sein, wenn man keine tieferen Gefühle hat, wird mir plötzlich klar. Heute erscheint er mir jedoch nicht verzweifelt. Er scheint mir fest entschlossen, er hat sich endgültig für den Weg entschieden, den er in Zukunft gehen will. Wohin er ihn wohl führt?

Werden wir uns je wieder begegnen, wenn wir die Schule beendet haben? Nur noch ein gutes Jahr, nicht länger. Und dann? Eine ferne, fremde, unbestimmte Zukunft.

Plötzlich werden seine Augen wieder scharf und er nickt sich selbst zu, scheint zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein. Er legt sich auf seine Robe und rollt sich wie eine Katze zusammen, Sekunden später werden seine Atemzüge tief und regelmäßig und er ist fest eingeschlafen.

Ich schaue ihm dabei zu, aber ich traue mich nicht, zu ihm rüber zu gehen. Dieses Mal würde er aufwachen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich zur Quelle schleiche. Wie von selbst lege ich meine Kleidung ab und gleite hinein. Wenigstens so nahe möchte ich ihm heute kommen, dass ich im selben Wasser bade, wie er. Ein bisschen verrückt – ich weis – aber ich möchte ihm so sehr nahe sein...

Es ist eisig - meine Haut zieht sich zusammen, meine Hoden wollen sich in meinen Körper zurückziehen. Noch nie habe ich so kaltes Wasser auf meiner Haut gespürt und ich laufe beinahe blau an. Wie kann Sirius das nur aushalten? Er muss viel besser abgehärtet sein, als ich – doch ich hasse die Kälte – schon seit vielen Jahren.

Mit einem leisen Plätschern steige ich wieder aus der Quelle. Sirius bewegt sich im Schlaf, murmelt etwas, es klingt wie „James". Träumt er von Potter? Von ihren gemeinsamen Abenteuern? Aber warum klang das dann so sehnsüchtig? Fragen, auf die ich wohl keine Antwort bekommen werde, vielleicht kennt er die Antwort selbst nicht, vielleicht noch nicht mal die Frage.

Soll ich gehen? Soll ich noch bleiben? Ein kühler Wind streift über meine nasse Haut, bringt mich zum Zittern. Ich sollte in mein Bett zurückgehen, ich erkälte mich leicht und ich möchte nicht krank sein, in London. Schweren Herzens werfe ich mir wieder meine Kleidung über und trotte gedankenverloren zum Schloss zurück.



Muggelstadt

London.

Es bereitet keinerlei Probleme ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel zu bekommen - keine Fragen, keiner macht Schwierigkeiten. Hieratus schlägt mir vor, dass wir als erstes unser Geld umtauschen und uns dann Muggel Kleidung besorgen, damit wir in London nicht auffallen, also gehen wir zu Gringotts, der Zaubererbank. Plötzlich ruft jemand meinen Namen.

„Snape! Hey, Snape!"

Ich drehe mich um und Rodolphus Lestrange eilt auf mich zu.

„Lestrange", sage ich mit kühler Höflichkeit grüßend.

„Snape, was für ein glücklicher Zufall, dich zu treffen. Bist du noch im Geschäft?"

„Geschäft? Ach du meinst die Tränke. Ja, klar."

„Dann habe ich einen Auftrag für dich…"

Er bittet mich um einen höchst eigenartigen Trank, der die Sinne verwirrt und das Opfer für Beeinflussung öffnet. Er bietet mir eine Unmenge Gold dafür und ich  
überlege nur kurz. Nun, warum nicht.

„Ich mache dir den Trank. Aber es wird eine Weile dauern, es geht erst nach den Ferien. Ich schicke ihn dir mit einer Eule zu. Einverstanden?"

„Ja, Snape, einverstanden."

Er wendet sich ab und geht. Hieratus schaut mich an.

„So läuft das? So einfach?"

„Ja, sicher. Lestrange war mein erster Kunde. Warum nicht alte Geschäftsverbindungen aufrechterhalten?"

„Yeah. Nicht schlecht…"

Es ist kein Problem, bei Gringotts Muggel Geld für unsere Galleonen zu bekommen. Hieratus hatte Recht.

Durch den Tropfenden Kessel gelangen wir nach Muggel London. Hieratus scheint sich auch hier auszukennen, obwohl er ein reinblütiger Zauberer ist. Es liegt wohl daran, dass seine Familie dem alten Adel angehört und viel mit den adligen Muggel zu tun hat. Nicht, dass er viel darüber reden würde, es scheint ihm fast etwas peinlich zu sein - er spricht eigentlich nie von seinen Leuten. Er führt mich zu einem riesigen Laden, den er als „Kaufhaus" bezeichnet.

„Ich meine, ganz normale Kleidung für junge Leute. Keine edlen Sachen oder so", meint er.

„Ich richte mich ganz nach dir. Du kennst dich hier aus, ich nicht."

Wir fallen hier in unseren Umhängen ein bisschen auf, ein bisschen, aber nicht sehr – hier laufen durchaus ziemlich komische Vögel rum. Hieratus spricht mit dem Verkäufer und benutzt dabei einen harten ausländischen Akzent (hat er wohl in Dumstrang aufgeschnappt), um unsere Tarnung nicht zu gefährden (Zauberer dürfen sich Muggel nicht zu erkennen geben. Anweisung des Ministeriums für Magie – ich frage mich wirklich, wen das kratzt). Er wählt für uns enge, unten ausgestellte Hosen, die er als „Jeans" bezeichnet, sie sind von einer eigenartigen verwaschenen blauen Farbe, dann Hemden, sie sind knallbunt und weit. Schuhe mit hohen Sohlen, die aussehen, als wären sie aus Schlangenleder und einfarbige, kunstvoll bestickte Westen. Seltsame Kleidung, aber ich habe auf der Straße viele junge Leute gesehen, die so gekleidet sind. In einem anderen Laden kaufen wir Gürtel, Ketten, Ringe. Talmi, Flitter, nichts von echtem Wert.

„Mensch, Alter", meine ich verblüfft. „Das Zeug ist ganz schön schräg."

„Yeah, aber dort, wo ich hin will, zieht man sich genauso an", gibt er grinsend zurück.

„Woher weist du das?"

„Im Sommer vor zwei Jahren hatte ich doch viel früher Ferien als du und Igor war bei mir zu Besuch. Wir sind zusammen durch London gezogen. Hat irre Spaß gemacht. Daher auch die Idee."

Ja, er hatte mir davon geschrieben, dass Karkaroff die Ferien bei ihm verbringt, aber ich habe dem damals keine Bedeutung zugemessen. Er hat ja ohnehin viel von Karkaroff geschrieben.

Wir gehen zum Kessel zurück und es wird schon Abend - Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht, wenn man sich amüsiert.

Hieratus zeigt mir, wie man die Sachen anzieht. Die Hosen sitzen so eng, dass sie mir die Hoden einschnüren, aber nach ein paar Augenblicken habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Hieratus hat mich schon öfter nackt gesehen, darum habe ich keine Probleme damit, mich in seiner Gegenwart umzuziehen. Doch nun schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Nee, so geht das nicht, Severus. Deine Unterhose knüllt sich unter der Jeans zusammen. Sieht echt blöde aus."

„Und, was soll ich machen? Ich habe keine anderen Unterhosen."

„Dann zieh die Hose einfach ohne an. Machen viele."

Ich folge seinem Rat, jetzt sitzt das Teil perfekt. Ein seltsames Gefühl, etwas Enges an den Beinen zu haben, aber nicht schlecht. Der breite Gürtel mit der silbrigen Schlangenschließe liegt eng um meine Taille und das weite Hemd flattert an meiner dünnen Gestalt, erinnert mich sehr an eine viel zu kurze Robe. Die Weste macht es ein wenig enger. Ketten. Ringe. Ich habe mich noch nicht im Spiegel angesehen, aber mein Blick fällt auf Hieratus. Er sieht völlig verändert aus, aber nicht schlecht, wirklich nicht schlecht, richtig verwegen. Jung, draufgängerisch, lebenshungrig.

„Schau dich mal im Spiegel an, Severus. Du siehst echt Klasse aus, Alter, du hast eine richtig tolle Figur in dem Zeug."

Ich folge seiner Empfehlung. Ein recht attraktiver junger Mann schaut mir entgegen. Schlank, gut gebaut, nicht dünn oder dürr, größer als ich es gewohnt bin - die Schuhe mit den hohen Sohlen - aber ein bisschen finster, düster, fast ein wenig dämonisch, allerdings richtig gutaussehend. Ein leichter Bartschatten, aber egal, ich will mich jetzt nicht rasieren.

„Und was sagst du?" will Hieratus wissen.

„Eigenartig, aber nicht schlecht. Fremd."

Hieratus lacht bestätigend.

„Yeah, scharf, echt scharf - Hör zu, bevor wir losziehen, musst du noch ein paar Sachen wissen, damit wir bei den Muggel nicht auffallen."

„Ich lausche interessiert", meine ich grinsend.

Er grient verschmitzt zurück.

„Also, es gibt hier ganz andere Getränke, als du sie kennst. Kein Butterbier, keinen Kürbissaft. Am besten lässt du einfach mich bestellen. Rede nicht über Hogwarts oder so, nichts über Magie. Sag du studierst, wenn du gefragt wirst. Hör einfach zu, was ich erzähle und halte dich an meine Märchen. Es wird schon schief gehen…"

Ich nicke, Hieratus kennt sich hier aus, ich werde also seinem Beispiel einfach folgen.

Großstadt – Lichter - Viele Menschen - Alle auf dem Weg irgendwohin. Hieratus führt mich zu einem Eingang, der zu einer Art Scheune gehören zu scheint. Laute, hämmernde Musik dringt durch die Tür. Davor steht ein bulliger Kerl, der die Leute sortiert und nur Ausgewählte durch die Tür lässt. Hieratus drückt ihm ein paar knisternde Geldscheine in die Hand und er lässt uns ohne weitere Fragen passieren.

Drinnen ist es düster, abgesehen von hellen Lichtblitzen, die sich in einer spiegelnden, sich drehenden Kugel brechen. Junge Leute in Kleidung, die der unseren ähnelt, hüpfen auf einer freien Fläche hin und her, auf und ab zum Rhythmus der Musik. Rundherum stehen Tische für zwei bis vier Personen.

Die Musik macht eine Pause und Hieratus sucht uns einen freien Tisch. Ein recht hübsches Mädchen mit einem Tablett kommt auf uns zu. Sie ist ziemlich leicht bekleidet, trägt eine knappe, knallenge schwarze Lacklederhose, die beinahe schon aufhört, bevor sie überhaupt anfängt und hat ihre Bluse unter ihren Brüsten verknotet. Ihr flacher Bauch ist nackt…

Überhaupt sind fast alle Mädchen hier recht leicht bekleidet oder tragen etwas, das wie bestickte Nachthemden aussieht. Sie kaut auf etwas herum und lässt eine Blase zwischen ihren knallroten Lippen platzen.

„Was?" fragt sie und schmatzt weiter.

„Zwei Coke", sagt Hieratus und klingt gleichzeitig selbstbewusst und eingeschüchtert.

Hüftschwingend verschwindet das Mädchen. Kurz darauf ist sie wieder da und knallt zwei Gläser vor uns auf den Tisch. Der Inhalt sieht aus, als wäre er unter Anwendung von Gewalt aus einem meiner Kessel entkommen, nachdem ich erfolgreich versucht habe, etwas besonders Hinterhältiges zu brauen. Er ist braun-schwarz, schäumt, hat Bläschen. Einfach abartig.

„Willst du uns vergiften, Alter?" brülle ich Hieratus ins Ohr, denn die Musik hat wieder eingesetzt und es ist schrecklich laut hier drinnen, man kann sein eigenes Wort kaum verstehen.

„Nee. Probier einfach. Das Zeug schmeckt echt gut", brüllt er zurück.

Zweifelnd nehme ich einen kleinen Schluck von dem Getränk. Hieratus hat Recht. Es ist zwar furchtbar süß, schmeckt aber echt nicht übel.

Ich schaue neugierig dem Treiben auf der freien Fläche zu. Junge Männer tanzen mit den Mädchen, Mädchen tanzen alleine. Sie winden sich und wirbeln herum, reiben sich aneinander.

„Barbarisch!" denke ich, aber eigentlich nimmt mich die Stimmung gefangen und es gefällt mir hier irgendwie.

Wir sitzen eine ganze Zeit einfach nur rum, schlürfen von unseren Getränken und nehmen die verschiedenen Eindrücke in uns auf. Dann kommen zwei Mädchen an unseren Tisch.

„Euch haben wir hier ja noch nie gesehen", meint die eine, auch sie muss schreien, um sich verständlich zu machen.

„Gebt ihr zwei einsamen Mädchen einen Drink aus?" fragt die andere lautstark.

„Setzt euch her, Mädels, was nehmt ihr?" brüllt Hieratus erfreut.

„Ginger Ale", sagt die eine.

„Bitter Lemon", erwidert die andere.

Hieratus winkt der Bedienung und bestellt das Gewünschte. Die zwei Mädels plaudern. Sie sind recht hübsch, aber seit der Sache mit Parcy traue ich allen Mädchen nicht mehr so ganz. Die eine heißt Andrea, die andere Marcy. Andrea hat rote Haare und froschgrüne Augen - Sie erinnert mich etwas an Lily, auch wenn sie bei weitem nicht so hübsch ist und ihr mit Sicherheit Lilys einzigartige Ausstrahlung fehlt.

Sie rückt näher an mich heran und schreit mir allerlei Unsinn ins Ohr. Marcy scheint dasselbe mit Hieratus zu tun. So geht es einige Zeit und ich komme kaum dazu, meine vorbereitete Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Hier ist es so schrecklich laut", plärrt Andrea schließlich in mein Ohr und ich nicke. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns was zum Trinken mitnehmen und zu uns nach Hause gehen?"

„Muss meinen Kumpel fragen, was er meint", gröle ich zurück und nun ist es an ihr zu nicken.

Ich werfe Hieratus einen fragenden Blick zu. Er versteht sofort, zuckt die Schultern, hebt erwägend seine Augenbraue. Ich nicke, er nickt.

„Yeah", brülle ich dem Mädchen ins Ohr. „Lass uns gehen."

Wir stehen auf und verlassen diesen lauten Ort. Es war recht nett da, aber nach ein paar Stunden pfeift es nur noch unangenehm in meinen Ohren und ich fühle mich ein wenig taub.

Ich habe keine Probleme, die Flaschen zu kaufen, die sich die Mädchen in einem Laden aussuchen. Ich kenne das Zeug nicht, aber die Beiden scheinen recht scharf darauf zu sein. Andrea hakt sich bei mir unter, Marcy hängt sich bei Hieratus ein.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragt sie.

Ihre Stimme klingt gar nicht wie die von Lily, sie ist hoch, piepsig, affektiert und stellt mir die feinen Härchen auf meinen Armen auf – auf eine recht unangenehme Art und Weise - doch ich will nicht wählerisch sein, immerhin ist sie ganz hübsch.

„Severus", antworte ich.

„Echt scharf. Wer hat denn den Namen ausgesucht?"

„Mein Vater. War Professor für Latein."

Die Ausrede ist mir gerade eingefallen, schließlich kann ich Latein und weis, was mein Namen bedeutet. Der Tiefgründige, der Strenge, der Grausame … und es passt zu meiner erfundenen Geschichte.

„Seid ihr hier zu Besuch?"

„Yeah, Ferien an unserer Uni."

Ich habe einiges von dem mitbekommen, was Hieratus Marcy ins Ohr gebrüllt hat und halte mich an seine Geschichte, wie verabredet. Die Beiden arbeiten als Verkäuferinnen und teilen sich eine Wohnung, hat sie mir erzählt. Die großen Straßen verschwinden, werden immer schmaler, werden zu Gassen. Die Läden und Auslagen werden von Wohnhäusern abgelöst, die immer schäbiger und schäbiger werden. Bei einem Haus, das ich abgerissen hätte, wäre es nach mir gegangen, halten wir an (aber gerade ich muss reden, bei dem ärmlichen Loch, aus dem ich stamme).

Marcy kramt suchend in ihrer Handtasche herum und bringt schließlich einen Schlüssel zum Vorschein. Damit sperrt sie eine abblätternde Tür auf. Die Mädchen führen uns eine ausgetretene Holztreppe nach oben - vier, fünf Stockwerke - dort sperrt Marcy eine weitere abgeschlagene Tür auf.

Drinnen scheint alles zu glühen, orange Wände mit großen roten, gelben und braunen Kreisen und Kugeln, bunte Kissen am Boden um einen niedrigen Tisch. Riesige Papierlampen baumeln mitten im Raum, das Licht ist gedämpft. Es flirrt vor meinen Augen – ich mag solche Farben nicht und mir wird ganz anders.

Andrea geht an eine Kommode heran und fummelt an etwas herum und plötzlich ertönt wieder Musik. Leiser als die in dieser Scheune, aber immerhin. Marcy bringt Gläser zum Vorschein und schenkt uns aus den Flaschen ein, die ich gekauft habe, wirft Eiswürfel in die Drinks. Andrea fummelt mit Tabak und einem kleinen braunen Klumpen herum, der wie gepresster Rattenkot aussieht. Sie schabt an dem Zeug herum und mischt es unter den Tabak.

„Auch ´nen Joint?" fragt sie.

Ich habe keine Ahnung von was sie redet. Sicher, es gibt auch in Hogwarts Lehrer, die rauchen – Pfeife - also kenne ich Tabak, aber was ist das andere Zeug? Ich schaue Hieratus fragend an. Der zuckt die Schultern, lässt sich aber von Marcy einen von den tütenartigen Stenglen geben.

Andrea dämpft das Licht noch weiter, zündet Kerzen und dünne Stäbchen an, die glimmen und einen eigenartigen Geruch von sich geben. Ich entschließe mich, auch eins von den seltsamen Tütchen anzunehmen. Sie zündet mir das Ding an und ich sauge daran, der Rauch dringt in meine Lungen, der Tabak brennt auf meiner Zunge, in meinem Hals, schmeckt komisch. Ich will das Brennen mit einem Schluck von meinem Getränk hinunterspülen und schmecke Alkohol, starken Alkohol. Das kann ich nicht trinken – unmöglich - nicht nach dem letzten Mal.

„Hast du ´ne Coke?" frage ich Andrea.

Das ist das einzige Muggel Getränk, das ich seit heute kenne und ich weis, dass es relativ harmlos ist – über Nachwirkungen oder Spätfolgen kann ich noch nichts sagen – und so ist es relativ sicher, sie darum zu bitten ohne mich zu blamieren oder gar als Zauberer zu outen.

„Magst du das Zeug nicht?"

„Nee, ich vertrag Alkohol nicht allzu gut."

Sie nickt, geht in einen Nebenraum und kommt mit einer großen Glasflasche und einem frischen Glas zurück. Um sie nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen, ziehe ich weiter an dem Tütchen, als ich damit fertig bin, reicht sie mir ein neues. Die Mädchen reden plötzlich sehr wenig, wiegen sich zu der Musik, saugen an den Tütchen und trinken von dem Alkohol. Es ist eine Unmenge dünner Rauch im Zimmer und ein sinnverwirrender Geruch.

Andrea rutscht immer näher an mich heran und Marcy an Hieratus. Der Rauch scheint meine Sinne zu vernebeln, mein Kopf dreht sich, aber mir ist es nicht übel, nur mein Magen fühlt sich eigenartig leer an. Langsam lehnt sich Andrea an mich, reckt mir ihren Mund entgegen. Ich kann mir nur ungefähr vorstellen, was sie will und küsse sie. Ich habe keine Erfahrung mit Küssen, nur Parcy, aber daran denke ich jetzt lieber erst gar nicht. Andrea presst ihre Lippen auf die meinen und ihre Zunge teilt sie. Ich mag das nicht, es ist so schleimig, glibberig, unangenehm, aber ich will das Mädchen nicht zurückstoßen, das wäre unhöflich.

Ihre Hand fährt unter mein Hemd und ihre Fingernägel fahren über meine Haut, sie sind sehr lang und giftgrün lackiert. Ich sitze wie erstarrt da. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Keine Ahnung. Sie scheint es jedoch recht genau zu wissen, greift nach meiner Hand und legt sie auf ihre Brust. Weiches Fleisch. Ich knete ein bisschen daran herum, fühlt sich nicht übel an. Ihre Hand spielt an meinem Gürtel, öffnet ihn. Mir wird ganz anders, das Ganze ist trotz der Eigenartigkeit der Situation unheimlich erregend. Sie zieht meinen Reissverschliss (oder wie das Ding heißt) herunter und greift in meine Hose. Wie ein aufgeregtes Schachtelmännchen springt mein steifer Penis heraus.

„Wow", sagt sie wohl irgendwie beeindruckt und greift eifrig danach.

Andrea fummelt ein bisschen an mir herum. Es fängt gerade an, richtig Spaß zu machen, da verdirbt sie plötzlich alles.

„Was hast du denn mit deinem Ding gemacht?" fragt sie. „Sieht ja schrecklich aus. Hast du ihn in einen Rosenstrauch gesteckt? Stehst du da drauf? Bist du irgendwie pervers? Von Mädchen scheinst du ja keine Ahnung zu haben. Weist du, irgendwie bist du ein richtiges Weichei - verträgst ja noch nicht mal n bisschen Alkohol."

Sie lacht - es klingt verächtlich - Das ist zuviel und ich stoße sie von mir weg, mache meine Hose zu und fliehe kopflos aus der Wohnung. An Hieratus verschwende ich keinen Gedanken. Ich stolpere die Treppe hinunter und weiter durch die nächtlichen Straßen der Stadt. Mein Kopf dreht sich und summt, auch mein Blick ist nicht ganz klar. Das Coke klebt widerlich auf meiner Zunge und mein Magen fühlt sich ganz hohl an. Mein Penis pocht unbefriedigt und meine Hoden sind heiß, wie glühende Kieselsteine.

Ich kenne den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel nicht, laufe einfach ziellos herum. Alle Straßen ähneln sich alle irgendwie - Voller Lichter, voller Menschen und doch einsamer als die grünen Hügel von Yorkshire.

Schließlich komme ich an einen gewaltigen Fluss und setze mich an sein Ufer, starre verzweifelt ins strömende Wasser. Warum musste sie nur anfangen zu lachen? Es hatte gerade angefangen, richtigen Spaß zu machen und dann ihr gemeines Lachen … so verächtlich … so demütigend … so beschämend…

Meine Erregung hat langsam wieder nachgelassen, als ich so durch die Straßen gelaufen bin und jetzt bin ich irgendwie leer und einsam.

Stundenlang starre ich ins Wasser.

_Lily_… Lily fällt mir ein - Andrea hat ihr so ähnlich gesehen - Lily, wundervolle, einzigartige Lily, aber sie ist nicht für mich bestimmt, inzwischen gehört sie zu Potter - _Absolut unerreichbar für dich, Severus…_

Ich war so entsetzlich ungeschickt, wusste gar nicht, was ich mit dem Mädchen überhaupt anfangen sollte. Anfassen? Streicheln? War es das, was sie wollte? Kann schon sein. Man muss doch irgendwo was darüber lesen können, was man mit Mädchen so machen soll, ich möchte nicht nochmal so da stehen - So – _hilflos_…

Plötzlich spüre ich eine freundliche Hand auf meiner Schulter.

„Mensch, Alter, da bist du ja endlich, ich such dich schon seit Stunden. Du bist so plötzlich verschwunden. Was war denn los?"

„Sie hat gelacht, Hieratus, gelacht. So … _verächtlich_…"

„Und dann bist du einfach weggelaufen. Wohin wolltest du eigentlich?"

„Zurück in den Kessel, hab den Weg einfach nicht gefunden."

„Du hast doch Geld dabei. Warum hast du kein Taxi genommen?"

„Tacksie?"

„Ein Auto, mit einem Fahrer, der die Stadt kennt und sich dafür bezahlen lässt, dass er Leute von einem Ort zum anderen bringt … aber woher sollst du das auch wissen? Du hattest ja noch nie viel mit Muggel zu tun, oder?"

„Nee, mit Mädchen aber auch nicht", seufze ich. „Mit Mädchen auch nicht."

„Echt nicht?"

„Nee, woher auch?"

Plötzlich muss ich lachen.

„Warum lachst du?" fragt er überrascht.

„Pettigrew und Lupins Bienchen und Blümchen."

Da muss auch Hieratus lachen.

„Gut, dein Humor ist wieder da. Komm, lass uns in den Kessel zurückgehen."

Den Rest unseres Aufenthalts in London verbringe ich in der Magischen Welt. Ich mag noch nicht einmal die Kleidung wieder anziehen und werfe sie einfach weg – Muggel!_ - Nicht deine Welt, Severus, nicht deine Welt_.

Hieratus verschwindet noch einmal in die Muggel Welt und kommt mit Heften zurück, Heften mit nackten Mädchen und Männern, die schier unglaubliche Sachen miteinander anstellen - das sehe ich, als ich kurz hinein schaue.

„Aufklärung", meint er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Schau dir das Zeug an und wenn es dir danach ist, dann besorg es dir. Du verstehst schon, was ich meine."

Ich werde knallrot, aber ich verstehe - natürlich verstehe ich – so dämlich bin ich in dieser Hinsicht dann doch auch wieder nicht.

„Mensch, Kumpel, ich kenne keinen in deinem Alter, dem seine Sexualität so peinlich ist. Ich bin unten im Schankraum, solltest du mich brauchen. Schau dir das Zeug einfach an und viel Spaß…"

Er geht und lässt mich allein, er kennt mich zu gut. Er weis, welche Dinge mir peinlich sind und dass ich Peinlichkeiten nicht ausstehen kann. Ach, Hieratus, mein Freund…

Ich lege mich auf dem Bauch aufs Bett und befasse mich mit den Heften. Mein Kopf wird rot, meine Augen heiß, mein Schwanz wird steif, ein eigenartiges Kribbeln läuft durch meinen ganzen Körper. _Aufklärung_, hat Hieratus gesagt - _Onaniervorlage_, ist ein besseres Wort. Meine ganzen Phantasien konnten mir nicht mal annähernd das zeigen, was in diesen Heften abgebildet ist. Lehrreich? So was mit einem Mädchen anstellen? Ich weis nicht recht … Scheint aber allen Beteiligten Spaß zu machen.

Meine Hand fährt unter meinen Körper und die Bilder werden unwichtig. Ich stelle mir vor, auf einem Mädchen zu liegen - irgendeinem Mädchen - sie hat kein Gesicht und ihr Körper sieht so aus, wie in den Heften. Ich bewege mich in meiner Hand auf und ab, fühlt sich ungewohnt an, aber gut, verdammt gut. Mein Unterleib beginnt, wie gewohnt zu zucken, krampft sich zusammen und mein Kopf rauscht - der ganze Glibber geht ins Laken.

Kurz vor dem Ende der Ferien gehen wir zum Ministerium für Magie, damit ich meine Apparierprüfung ablegen kann. Ich bin mit meinen Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache und so benötige ich drei Versuche, bis ich dort ankomme, wo ich hin soll, aber ich bestehe den Test. Hieratus darf ihn noch nicht ablegen, er wird erst in zwei Monaten siebzehn.

Etwas Gutes hatte London dennoch. Ich habe in der Winkelgasse eine Menge alter und neuer Kunden getroffen und kehre mit einer Unmenge Aufträge nach Hogwarts zurück.



Enthüllungen

Hogwarts, Unterricht, Lernen - wenig Schlaf, manchmal - meistens - zu wenig - Lange Nächte in der Zelle. Mein Geschäft boomt. Lange Nächte an meinem Fenster, der Wald lockt, aber ich darf es nicht riskieren, Pettigrew wurde erwischt, wie er in der Nacht draußen rumstreunte und wäre fast von der Schule geflogen, aber Dumbledore hat noch einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen – na klar, die kleine Ratte gehört ja zu den von allen bevorzugten Gryffindors.

Ich bin schweigsam geworden, einsilbig, wortkarg, habe mich wieder in mich selbst zurückgezogen, bin wieder viel allein. Das Desaster mit Andrea hat mich irgendwie verändert…

Und dann ist da Hieratus. Seit unserem Aufenthalt in London ist er zu einem anderen geworden, er ist jetzt so erwachsen, so … fordernd, ist ungeduldig mit mir, wenn ich mich wieder für etwas schäme, wenn ich wieder nicht reden kann oder will.

War mit Marcy mehr? Hat er mit ihr geschlafen? Ich mag ihn nicht danach fragen. Ich traue mich nicht recht und irgendwie geht es mich auch nichts an. Macht ihn das jetzt so erwachsen? Oder ist es die Tatsache, dass er weis, dass ich noch nie etwas mit einem Mädchen gehabt habe und er schon.

Macht ihn das so stark? So bestimmend?

_Hieratus, mein Freund, mein Blutsbruder, was soll nur daraus werden? Ich war so gewohnt, dass du das tust, was ich von dir erwarte. Verlangst du jetzt von mir, dass ich nach deiner Pfeife tanze? Das kann ich nicht. Ich entscheide schon viel zu lange ganz alleine, was ich mache._

Eine Aussprache mit meinem Freund wäre gut, aber was soll ich fragen? Wie die Worte wählen, ohne ihn vor den Kopf zu stoßen? Er ist immerhin mein Freund. Er hängt jetzt auch immer mit Slytherins aus dem sechsten und siebten Jahr ab. Ich bin zu beschäftigt, zu viele Tränke, zu viele Gedanken, denen ich in den stillen Stunden der Nacht nachhänge. Verliere ich meinen einzigen Freund? Ich hoffe nicht, aber seit langer Zeit fühle ich mich wieder sehr einsam und alles schmeckt bitter.

Die Prüfungen nähern sich. Ich muss gut abschließen, brauche es für St Mungos. Ich lerne wieder und Hieratus sitzt manchmal dabei und tut so, als würde er mit mir lernen, aber irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass ihn das Ganze nicht so recht interessiert. Er tut nur so, als ob. Ich möchte reden, ihn fragen, was los ist, aber er ist mir irgendwie fern, fremd. Viel weiter entfernt, als damals, als er so weit weg in Dumstrang war…

Die Prüfungen sind geschrieben und sie sind gut gelaufen. Ich will den Sommer mit Hieratus verbringen, aber zuerst muss ich wissen, wie wir zueinander stehen. Das schöne Wetter bietet eine gute Gelegenheit und ich frage ihn, ob er mit mir runter zum See kommen will - Er will.

Wir setzen uns unter meinen Lieblingsbaum und ich  
überlege, schlucke, muss einfach Worte finden.

_Nimm den direkten Weg, Severus, einfach drauf los._

„Hieratus, Kumpel, was ist in letzter Zeit mit dir los? Du bist so fern, so fremd."

Er schaut mich überrascht an.

„Was soll schon los sein, Alter? Nichts ist los. Du bist nur immer so einsilbig, so wortkarg, hast immer soviel zu tun oder bist einfach verschwunden und ich habe keinen Bock mehr, ganz alleine abzuhängen, darauf zu warten, dass du dir mal Zeit für mich nimmst. Nee, Severus, das ist mir zu blöde…"

Mir fällt nur eine Sache ein, die vielleicht dahinter stecken könnte.

„Hast du ein Mädel?" frage ich.

„Das auch, aber das ist nicht der wirkliche Grund", antwortet er kopfschüttelnd.

„Was dann?"

„Da will zur Abwechslung _ich_ mal nicht darüber reden, es hat auch damit zu tun, dass du mir nicht mehr alles erzählst."

Hab ich noch nie, kann ich nicht - mein Vater, der Päderast, meine Träume von Black – Nee, das kann ich keinem erzählen.

„Bis jetzt hast du es immer akzeptiert, dass ich nicht  
über alles reden will."

„Yeah, aber weist du was, Alter, seit der Sache mit den Mädels in London, denke ich du solltest endlich erwachsen werden. Es ist einfach dämlich, sich seiner eigenen Sexualität zu schämen. Du bist ein Mann und hast die Gefühle und Bedürfnisse eines Mannes. Du kannst sie nicht aus dir raus prügeln oder dir die Birne voll saufen oder einfach davor davon laufen.

Anstatt über deine Probleme zu reden, machst du einfach dicht. Ich dachte immer wir wären Freunde, aber Freunde reden miteinander über ihre Sorgen und Probleme, teilen ihre Gedanken einander mit. Werd erwachsen, Alter, werd einfach erwachsen. Ich habe es statt, so satt…"

„Heißt das, dass du mir die Freundschaft kündigst?" frage ich entsetzt.

„Nee, das sicher nicht und du bist auch in meiner Wohnung willkommen, aber werde endlich du selbst, benimm dich endlich, wie ein Erwachsener und nicht wie ein kleiner Junge, dem jemand seine Bonbons geklaut hat und rede mit mir - zum Teufel - rede…!"

Er hat auf den See hinaus geschaut, während er gesprochen hat, jetzt schaut er mich an und über sein Gesicht laufen Tränen, sein Blick ist fast verzweifelt und sehr traurig.

„Ich weine, Severus, weine um einen guten Freund, der nie weint, egal, was ihm geschieht, egal, wie grausam, entsetzlich oder schmerzhaft das ist, was ihm zustößt, ein Freund, an den ich nie wirklich dran komme, ein Freund, bei dem ich nie wirklich weis, woran ich bin, wo ich nie sicher sein kann, ob ihm seine Tränke und sein Jammer wichtiger sind, als sein Freund…"

„Hieratus…" setze ich an.

„Nee, lass mich ausreden, es steckt schon zu lange in mir. Ich wollte immer deine Freundschaft, deine Gesellschaft, aber ich komme nie ganz zu dir durch. Nur an deine Oberfläche, nie an dein Inneres. Immer wenn du mit etwas nicht fertig wirst, ziehst du dich in dich selbst zurück und versteckst dich. Ich möchte endlich wissen, was mit dir los ist. Ich bin doch dein Freund und du kannst mir vertrauen, verdammt noch mal…"

Das war verflucht hart. Ich darf nicht mehr länger schweigen oder ich verliere wirklich seine Freundschaft und das darf einfach nicht geschehen, ich habe keine anderen Freunde. Ich muss reden, muss ihm alles erzählen, damit er begreift.

„Hieratus, Blutsbruder, ich dachte du verstehst. Du sagst, ich weine nie … Du sagst, du dringst nicht zu mir durch … Du sagst, ich rede nicht über meine Probleme und Sorgen … Laufe weg, ziehe mich zurück … Ich werde dir alles erzählen, werde dir sagen, warum das so ist, warum ich nur so schwer vertrauen kann ... Nur dieses eine Mal und dann möchte ich nie wieder darüber sprechen, nie wieder…"

Und ich erzähle ihm alles, wirklich alles, Dinge über die ich nie reden wollte, Geheimnisse, die ich mit mir ins Grab nehmen wollte. Die Demütigungen, die Schmerzen, die grenzenlose Verlassenheit. Sein Lachen, damals im ersten Jahr und meine Gedanken dabei. Was er mir seit unserem dritten Jahr bedeutet, er und unsere Blutsbrüderschaft. Die Leere, die Traurigkeit und die Einsamkeit, in den beiden Jahren, als er nicht da war. Lily und meine Manie für Black, meine wirren Gefühle und Gedanken dazu. Die Sache mit Parcy und die darin begründete Reaktion auf Andrea und mein Vater, alles über meinen Vater, der Missbrauch, die Prügel, einfach alles…

Ich spreche lange, lasse nichts aus, rede mir alles von der Seele. Ich komme mir vor, wie ausgewrungen, halte es aber für notwendig, dieses Mal mit nichts hinterm Berg zu halten. Ich will ihn einfach nicht verlieren - er ist mein einziger Freund.

Kein anderer hat je von diesen Dingen erfahren - bis jetzt.

„Und nun kannst du schreiend vor mir davon laufen. Das war nämlich der Grund, warum ich nie darüber geredet habe. Ich hatte Angst, meinen einzigen Freund zu verlieren, wenn ich dir die ganze beschämende Wahrheit erzähle…"

Er schaut mich an, seine Augen sind riesig und schwimmen in Tränen. Er greift nach meiner linken Hand, der Hand mit der Narbe … er schüttelt den Kopf, setzt mehrmals zum Sprechen an, scheint keine Worte zu finden. Die untergehende Sonne färbt den Rasen blutrot. Das Gelände um uns herum ist leer, verlassen. Die Anderen sind schon lange beim Abendessen und wir sind allein - völlig allein.

„Severus … Blutsbruder, das habe ich nicht gewusst, konnte ich nicht wissen. Ich hab halt gemeint, du wärst einfach … verschlossen … verklemmt…

Jetzt verstehe ich, endlich begreife ich dein eigenartiges Verhalten … Ich wusste schon immer, dass du stark bist, Alter, nicht unbedingt körperlich, sondern tief in dir drinnen, aber wenn du das alles überstanden hast ohne wahnsinnig zu werden, ohne zu versuchen, dich umzubringen – dem allen einfach ein Ende zu setzen - dann bist du viel stärker, als ich mir das je vorstellen konnte … Nein, mein Freund, wenn du es nicht willst, werden wir nie wieder darüber reden, wenn du in Ruhe gelassen werden willst, werde ich das einfach akzeptieren, auch wenn es mir lieber wäre, wenn du dann mit mir redest…

Ich werde immer zu dir halten und du kannst mir wirklich vertrauen, egal wie oder was…"

Er drückt meine Hand – fest - die alte Narbe schmerzt, auch ihm muss sie wehtun, so fest drückt er zu … Es ist wie damals, als wir zu Blutsbrüdern wurden, die Zeit steht irgendwie still und ein Stück Ewigkeit sinkt in unsere Seelen. Wir erneuern und festigen unsere alte Verbindung … Vertrauen, gegenseitige Loyalität, Freunde…

Es ist schon dunkel, als wir Seite an Seite zum Schloss hinauf gehen.



Flugstunden

Hieratus hat von seinen Eltern eine großartige Wohnung in London bekommen. Eine Wohnung? - Ein kleines Haus! Fünf Zimmer, zwei Bäder, eine riesige Küche und eine alte Hauselfe, die sich um alles kümmert. Hieratus hat seine Apparatierprüfung auch erfolgreich abgelegt und wir verbringen einen guten Teil der Ferien damit, durch ganz England zu reisen. Er zeigt mir vieles und wir haben eine Menge Spaß, aber nichts mehr mit Muggel…

Ich weis, er möchte gerne sehen, wo ich herstamme und ich überlege lange hin und her, ob ich nach Yorkshire will. So verdammt viele Erinnerungen, an so viele verdammte Dinge - Dann entschließe ich mich, ihm die Entscheidung zu überlassen. _Vertrauen_…

„Hieratus, willst du sehen, wo ich aufgewachsen bin? Aber ich warne dich, es ist so ganz anders als alles, was du kennst."

„Ich möchte schon, aber ich möchte nicht deine Erinnerungen wieder aufrühren."

„Nee, das wird schon gehen. Weist du was? Ich zeige dir alles und du bringst mir dafür bei, wie man auf einem Besen fliegt."

„Du kannst nicht auf einem Besen fliegen?"

„Ähm … Nee. Seit dem ersten Mal, wo mich so ein Ding abgeworfen hat, bin ich nie wieder auf einen gestiegen."

„Hhm, wie einsam ist die Gegend, wo du herkommst?"

„Das letzte Nest. Keine Zauberer und nur ein paar Handvoll Muggel."

„Dann können wir dort üben. Ich verstehe das nicht, du bist ein sehr guter Zauberer und ein brillanter Trankbrauer, aber du kannst nicht mit einem Besen fliegen?"

„Nach der Blamage damals, hab ich nie wieder einen Besen auch nur angefasst, was auch an Potter und seinen Freunden liegt - sie haben sich wochenlang darüber lustig gemacht."

„Alter, dir ist einfach viel zu vieles peinlich. Mach doch einfach dein Ding, egal, was irgendwer sagt. Ich kann dir nur immer wieder sagen: _Du bist du_."

„Ich versuche es ja, darum möchte ich dir jetzt ja meine Heimat zeigen und auch fliegen lernen. Du hat nämlich völlig recht damit, dass ich mich für zu viele Dinge schäme."

Wir apparieren nach Yorkshire und Hieratus ist entsetzt.

„Unter solchen Bedingungen bist du aufgewachsen? Jetzt wundert mich nichts mehr. Nein, ich rede nicht drüber. Ich denke nur, Alter…"

„Schon gut. Jetzt zeige ich dir den einzigen Ort, an dem ich hier je glücklich war."

Ich führe ihn auf meine Lichtung und nach all den Jahren finden meine Füße immer noch den Weg wie von selbst. Hieratus schaut sich um.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Es ist friedlich hier. Angenehm. Sollen wir bleiben?"

„Wenn du magst."

„Yeah, ich zaubere uns Schlafsäcke her. Jetzt dürfen wir ja und die Muggel sind weit weg."

Richtig, jetzt dürfen wir ja offiziell Magie verwenden. Mache ich ja schon seit Jahren, denn ich hatte einfach keine andere Wahl.

Wir haben uns in der Winkelgasse Besen gekauft und jetzt gibt mir Hieratus Unterricht. Der Besen ist zwar nicht der Beste, den man für Geld kriegen kann, aber er ist auch nicht schlecht und wofür sollte ich schon einen Rennbesen brauchen? Hieratus zeigt mir ganz genau wie ich das Ding handhaben muss. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt. Der Besen gehorcht mir sofort. Es scheint so kinderleicht zu sein - So einfach … so wunderbar… _fliegen_…

Es ist ein herrliches Gefühl von Freiheit, wie ich es noch nie empfunden habe. Der Wind rauscht an mir vorbei, mein Haar fliegt hinter mir her, meine Robe bläht sich und flattert. Der Luftstrom treibt mir Tränen in die Augen, sie laufen mir die Wangen hinunter und ein lauter Jubelschrei löst sich von meinen Lippen. Ich möchte fliegen, fliegen, immer weiter fliegen, bis in alle Ewigkeit...

Ich lande erst wieder, als es zu dunkel wird, um noch etwas zu sehen. Hieratus war dauernd in meiner Nähe, hat aufgepasst, dass mir nichts zustößt. Ich bin immer noch kein besonders guter Flieger, aber es ist mir so was von egal. Es macht einfach nur unglaublich Spaß.

Hieratus schaut mich an, mein Gesicht ist gerötet, meine Augen funkeln und ich könnte vor Freude weiter brüllen, jubeln, lachen…

„Hat es dir Spaß gemacht?" fragt er.

„Wahnsinn!" sage ich.

„Und du hast dir solche Sorgen gemacht…"

„Yeah, aber vor dir ist mir vieles wesentlich weniger peinlich, als vor anderen. Du würdest mich nie auslachen, oder?"

„Nee, sicher nicht."

Wir verbringen den Rest unserer Ferien damit, durch meinen Wald zu fliegen…

Das sollten die letzten guten Tage für lange, sehr lange Zeit gewesen sein. Eigentlich hatte ich bis heute kaum mehr wirklich gute Tage.

Wir apparieren nach London, um in Hieratus Haus unsere Koffer zu packen und mein Freund will noch mal in die Winkelgasse, um einzukaufen. Ich habe zwar alles, begleite ihn aber trotzdem und wir entschließen uns, im Tropfenden Kessel etwas zu Trinken. Wir sitzen am Tisch, plötzlich fallen mir die Gespräche auf, die hier geführt werden:

„…der Dunkle Lord…"

„Sag nicht diesen Namen, man sollte diesen Namen nicht nennen…"

„…Zaubertränke, die die Sinne verwirren…"

„…Lydia Nast, hat den Verstand verloren, nachdem sie mit Lestrange zusammen war…"

Lestrange? Habe ich den Namen meines alten Kunden gehört? Und etwas über einen Trank? Eine Frau hat den Verstand verloren. Bin ich daran schuld? Mein Trank? Nee, kann ich nicht glauben, muss ein Zufall sein, rede ich mir jedenfalls ein … Aber mit meiner guten Laune ist es vorbei.

 


	8. Das letzte Jahr

**Kapitel 7**

**Das letzte Jahr**

Hogwarts - Das letzte Jahr - Meine GAME (Grässlich Anstrengende Magier Examen) - Vorbereitung auf St Mungos - Meine Tränke … Soll ich weiter machen? Ja, beschließe ich - Das belauschte Gespräch kann nichts mit mir zu tun gehabt haben, überhaupt nichts … Aber dennoch wird meine Stimmung immer düsterer. Dazu trägt auch noch etwas anderes bei. Ein neuer Bursche ist bei uns im Schlafsaal - Igor Karkaroff - Hieratus alter Kumpel aus Dumstrang.

Mein Freund benimmt sich eigenartig. Hat er sich mit Karkaroff geschrieben? Wusste er, dass dieser seine GAME bei uns in Hogwarts schreiben würde?

Karkaroff ist immer dabei, wenn ich mal mit Hieratus im Gemeinschaftsraum Schach spielen will oder zum Unterricht gehe oder zum Essen oder…

Mein Freund schleicht wie ein Kater um Karkaroff herum. Seltsam, so hat er sich noch nie benommen. Und Karkaroff? Ich mag ihn nicht besonders, aber er hat vieles zu erzählen - finstere Sachen - Träume von Macht - Hass auf Muggel, Schlammblüter, Mischblüter - seine Lobeshymnen auf Reinblütige - und der Dunkle Lord … immer wieder der Dunkle Lord. Der soll in England leben und Karkaroff will sich ihm nach der Schule anschließen. Er redet auf mich und Hieratus ein, will, dass wir auch mitmachen. Nun, ich spiele schon länger mit diesem Gedanken, aber konkrete Pläne hatte ich nie – und Vieles, was Igor da erzählt, klingt für mich nach komplettem Bockmist.

Karkaroff fordert mich auf, weitere Tränke zu brauen, meine alten Geschäftsbeziehungen zu benutzen, um weitere Leute für den Dunklen Lord anzuweben. Lestrange habe mit ihm von mir gesprochen, meine Tränke gelobt, meine Fähigkeiten … und das schmeichelt mir sehr – irgendwie ein tolles Gefühl.

Doch nicht nur Karkaroff redet vom Dunklen Lord, ganz Slytherin redet darüber, ganz Hogwarts … aber sie nennen ihn nicht den Dunklen Lord - sie fürchten ihn, haben panische Angst von ihm und seinen dunkeln, mächtigen Fähigkeiten, seinen üblen Taten.

Inzwischen ist er in die Öffentlichkeit getreten und es klingt recht bedrohlich, was man so über ihn hört – mehr als das, denn alle sprechen von ihm als „Du-weist-schon-Wer" oder von „Er, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf." Es gibt nur vier Leute, die seinen richtigen Namen nennen: _Voldemort_!

Hören wir diesen Namen, zuckt jeder zusammen und sieht sich furchtsam um, als könne er aus der leeren Luft erscheinen, sobald sein Namen genannt wird. Alle fürchten sich dann, auch wir aus Slytherin.

Und wer ist es, der den Namen ausspricht?

_Potter – Black – Lupin – Dumbledore!_

Ich habe Gesprächsfetzen zwischen meinen drei Erzfeinden und Dumbledore belauscht, nur winzige Fetzen, nichts Konkretes, aber es genügt, um zu wissen, dass sie nie auf seiner Seite stehen werden, sich nie beugen werden, immer gegen ihn kämpfen werden...

Ich habe von Dumbledore immer als einen etwas schrägen Vogel gedacht, aber jeder weis, was für ein mächtiger Zauberer er ist und er hält nichts davon, wenn jemand schlecht behandelt oder sogar verletzt wird - Es sollen sogar schon Leute umgekommen sein. Die Spezialität des Dunklen Lords soll der _Averda Kedavra_ Fluch sein. Ein Fluch, der sofort tötet, ohne äußere Spuren zu hinterlassen ... ein unverzeihlicher Fluch… (nicht, dass ich den nicht auch beherrschen würde – aber ich würde ihn nie gegen einen Mitmenschen einsetzen).

Karkaroff bedrängt uns so sehr, dass wir schließlich zusagen, uns nach der Schule dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Man sollte später nicht auf der falschen Seite stehen, meint er und Hieratus stimmt ihm etwas zögerlich zu. Er redet Karkaroff überhaupt oft nach dem Mund…

Hieratus ist mein Freund, mein Blutsbruder und er hat immer zu mir gehalten. Seine Worte der der Bestätigung von damals hallen immer noch in mir nach, sein Versprechen, immer zu mir zu halten, egal, was geschehen wird und meine Bestätigung, das Selbe für ihn zu tun. Das alles spielt auch eine Rolle bei meiner Zustimmung - die Anerkennung für meine Arbeit an meinen Tränken schmeichelt mir. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben erhalte ich die Achtung, den Respekt, die Anerkennung, die ich immer haben wollte.

Ich verändere mich, werde finster, skrupellos, selbstherrlich, arrogant - der unsichere junge Mann ist verschwunden - ich bin kalt, hart, fast grausam … Ich tue was ich will, egal, was andere sagen.

Potter und seine Freunde kümmern mich nicht mehr. Keine Träume mehr von Lily und Black, keine Gefühle. aber ich brenne, brenne mit einer schwarzen Flamme, wie ich sie noch nie verspürt habe. Ich schlafe kaum noch, aber ich arbeite viel. Keine Wanderungen durchs Schloss, keine Abstecher in den Verbotenen Wald, keine Träume an meinem Fenster. Endlose Nächte an meinen Kesseln - immer heimlichtuerischer werde ich. Leer? Bin ich leer? Weis nicht. Und wenn, spielt es keine Rolle mehr. Bin ich einsam? Was ist Einsamkeit? Ich habe zuviel zu tun. Frieden? Freude? Spaß? Seit den Flugstunden auf meiner Lichtung habe ich das nicht mehr empfunden.

Hieratus hat mich mal als verschlossen bezeichnet, jetzt kommt keiner mehr an mein wirkliches Ich heran, nicht einmal er. _Mein wirkliches Ich … _tief in mir vergraben ist immer noch etwas, das von der Nacht an der Quelle im Wald träumt, von der Elfe auf der Lichtung, von Freundschaft, von Liebe, von Nähe, aber ich verschließe es immer tiefer in mir - Bringe Schlösser, Riegel, Ziegelmauern davor an, damit es keiner finden kann, keiner dran rühren kann, keiner es verletzen kann - nicht einmal ich selbst…

Vielleicht bin ich auch eifersüchtig auf Karkaroffs Beziehung zu Hieratus. Häufig flüstern die Beiden miteinander und wenn ich dazu komme, verstummen sie sofort und Hieratus wirft mir einen schuldbewussten Blick zu. Ich weis nicht, was ich davon halten soll.

Auch die Herumtreiber haben sich verändert und ich kümmere mich kaum mehr um sie. Sie spielen mir keine Streiche mehr, kein Feixen, keine Beleidigungen. Wir funkeln uns nur noch wortlos und bösartig an, wenn wir uns zufällig in den Gängen begegnen. Nur manchmal, in den schwärzesten Stunden der Nacht, zerreißt es mir fast das Herz, dass Potter jetzt fest mit Lily zusammen ist.

Es scheint ein regelrechter Riss durch Hogwarts zu gehen. Auf der einen Seite Slytherin, auf der anderen Seite die anderen Häuser. Dumbledore scheint bekümmert zu sein und die anderen Lehrer haben alle einfach Angst. Über der ganzen Schule liegt eine so schreckliche Atmosphäre von Entsetzen, Furcht und Misstrauen, dass die jüngeren Schüler nur noch geduckt durch die Gänge huschen. Es ist übel, wirklich übel.

Immer lauter werden die Gerüchte über Leute, die verschwinden. Manchmal sehe ich Schüler, die irgendwo herumstehen und sich schier die Seele aus dem Leib heulen. Später stellt sich dann heraus, dass Eltern, Geschwister, Freunde, Verwandte verschwunden sind oder tot.

„Nein", denke ich mir dann jedes Mal, „du bist nicht, wie Dumbledore. Es ist nicht klug, sich gegen den Dunklen Lord zu stellen."

Es wird Weihnachten und wir wollen zu dritt zu Hieratus - Karkaroff will uns begleiten.

Es wird ein eigenartiges Fest. Es gibt zwischen meinem Freund und mir keine Gespräche mehr, wie früher, immer ist Karkaroff dabei und verhindert es. Er kennt nur noch ein Thema: _Der Dunkle Lord…_

Er stellt uns dessen Anhänger vor, macht sich wichtig, spielt sich auf, drängt sich in den Vordergrund. Bizarre Personen, alle tragen dunkle Roben und haben verhüllte Gesichter bei unseren Treffen, doch ich erkenne einige Stimmen - Lestrange … Malfoy … Dolohov ... Gespräche über Macht, Gewalt, Morde, geplante Aktionen gegen Muggel…

Einmal wache ich mitten in der Nacht auf und starre verloren an die Decke. Düstere Gedanken quälen mich. Bin ich ein Schwarzer Magier? Was tue ich hier eigentlich? - _Macht. Respekt. Anerkennung - _Aber ist es das wert?

‚Ja', sage ich mir. ‚JA. Ich will es so.'

‚Aber Lily, Black und auch Dumbledore…'

‚Egal. Völlig egal. Ich mache einfach mein Ding.'

‚_Tote -_ Es hat Tote gegeben...'

‚Aber was geht mich das eigentlich an? Ich habe keinen umgebracht.'

Aber meine Tränke? Nun, wenn ich es nicht mache, macht es ein anderer … und ich habe mich an das Geld gewöhnt.

Ich setze mich auf und krame panisch in meinem Koffer herum. Mein Schlaftrunk … keine Träume … keine Gedanken … kein Gewissen…

Mein Körper beginnt mich wieder zu quälen und aus dem Nebenzimmer höre ich Hieratus und Karkaroff, manchmal haben sie Mädchen dabei, aber häufig sind es auch die Beiden allein. Haben sie was miteinander? Ist das der Grund für ihr Flüstern? Ist das der Grund für Hieratus seltsames Benehmen in Karkaroffs Gegenwart? Der Grund, dass ich nicht mehr mit meinem Freund alleine reden kann? Wahrscheinlich, aber es geht mich nichts an. Möchte ich mich ihnen anschließen? Mich schaudert und würgt es. Ich mit einem Mann? Um Gottes Willen! Sofort schießt mir mein Vater, der alte Bastard, durch den Sinn. Widerlich.

Ein Mädchen? Nee, die lacht nur wieder verächtlich, aber es gibt Frauen, Muggelfrauen, die sich für ihre … _Dienste_ … bezahlen lassen - keine Zärtlichkeiten, keine Liebe, keine Gefühle - Nur Sex und Befriedigung.

Ich steige aus dem Bett und werfe mir Umhang und Robe über, verlasse fluchtartig die Wohnung.

Inzwischen kenne ich Muggel London recht gut, obwohl ich mich irgendwie außerhalb davon bewege. Ich kenne die Straßen, weis, wo ich diese Frauen finde - _Karkaroff - _Er hat mir vieles gezeigt, vieles erzählt, immer mit einem schmierigen Unterton und immer hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er mich loswerden will, um mit Hieratus alleine sein zu können.

Ich habe diesen Schritt noch nie in Erwägung gezogen. _Sex gegen Geld –_ Abartig, pervers - und außerdem wollte ich Karkaroff nie die Genugtuung geben, auf seinen  
ekelhaften Rat gehört zu haben, aber heute ist es mir egal - die Laute aus dem Nebenzimmer … heute Nacht sind sie mir zu viel geworden, der Drang in meinem Körper zu quälend. Es ist mir einfach zu wenig, an mir selbst rum zu machen.

Ich sehe nicht mehr jung aus, bin ein vollständig erwachsener Mann - _„Du bist ein Mann und hast die Gefühle eines Mannes"_, höre ich die Worte meines Freundes - also handle ich danach - ich komme in die richtige Straße. Frauen, viele Frauen, jung, alt, hübsch, weniger hübsch, aber alle bis zur Unkenntlichkeit geschminkt. Hohe Schuhe, Seidenstrümpfe, kurze Röcke, sehr kurze Röcke und knappe Blusen aus denen ihnen fast die Titten raus hängen. Ich schaue sie mir alle an.

„Welche?" denke ich bei mir.

Meinem Geschmack entspricht eigentlich keine von ihnen, aber egal, dann halt irgendeine, ein Körper ohne Gesicht. Ich gehe zu einer hin, die noch recht jung aussieht und einigermaßen hübsch ist.

„Wieviel?" brumme ich heiser.

Sie nennt ihren Preis und ich nicke.

„Aba extra, kost auch extra", meint sie noch.

Ich nicke nochmals - Muggelgeld habe ich genug – und sie führt mich zu einem schäbigen Hotel, lässt mich für ein Zimmer zahlen und führt mich eine knarrende Treppe hinauf. Das Zimmer ist so armselig, wie der ganze Ort, die ganze Gegend, es ist muffig, ungelüftet, stinkt nach ich weis nicht was.

„Ausziehn?" fragt sie und lässt einen Kaugummi knallen.

Ich nicke, werfe ihr ein Bündel Geldscheine aufs Bett. Sie strahlt mich an. Es ist wohl soviel Geld, wie sie sonst an einem ganzen Abend verdient. Sie zieht Rock und Bluse aus. Darunter trägt sie nichts. Ihre Netzstrümpfe gefallen mir, sie erregen mich. Sie will auch die ausziehen.

„Lass sie an", sage ich rau.

Sie nickt, drapiert sich aufs Bett und nimmt ihre Beine auseinander, braungraues, krauses Fell dazwischen, eine Spalte, sie sieht feucht aus.

„Willst du dich nich auch ausziehn, Süßa?" nuschelt sie und ich schüttle nur den Kopf, fummle an meinem Umhang rum, ziehe meine Robe hoch, schiebe meine Unterhose zur Seite.

Dann gleite ich neben sie aufs Bett. Mein Penis wippt vor meinem Körper auf und ab und ich versuche in sie einzudringen, stelle mich furchtbar ungeschickt an,  
aber so jung sie auch aussieht, sie ist eine erfahrene Vertreterin ihres Fachs. Sie fasst mich an und hilft mir, dass ich in sie eindringen kann. Es fühlt sich eigenartig an, auf jemanden zu liegen, aber was soll´s – das war es ja, was ich wollte, oder?

Ich fange an, mich zu bewegen. Es tut gut, ganz anders, als meine eigene Hand. Das Mädchen unter mir beginnt sich zu winden, stößt mir ihren Unterleib entgegen. Erregend, aber irgendwie steril. Lust, aber keine echten Gefühle. Mir wird sofort klar, dass ihre Erregung nur gespielt ist. Ja, sie ist feucht, aber nicht warm, kalter Schleim klebt zwischen ihren Beinen.

Plötzlich packt mich eine eiskalte Wut auf diese Frau und ich stoße immer fester und härter, ramme meinen Penis nur so in sie hinein, drücke sie mit meinem ganzen Gewicht aufs Bett und rammle … rammle…

Es ist ein freudloser Höhepunkt, den ich erreiche,  
aber ich bin befriedigt und leer, eigenartig leer. Ohne ein weiters Wort zu sagen, verlasse ich rasch das Haus und wandere durch die nächtlichen Straßen. Warum habe ich das getan? Warum kein richtiges Mädchen, eins das mich mag?

Zwei Gründe - Es gibt kein Mädchen, das mich mag und … Andrea. Wahrscheinlich würden sie alle so auf mich reagieren, wie sie … _verächtlich_. Meine entsetzlich, entstellenden Narben. Eine Professionelle stellt keine Fragen, die lässt sich nur für ihre Dienste bezahlen. War es die Sache wert? Irgendwie schon, mein Körper ist wieder ruhig, aber es war kalt, leer, unpersönlich. Nun, wenn ich keine anderen Möglichkeiten habe, dann nutze ich eben diese.

Ein paar Tage später kehren wir nach Hogwarts zurück und die Stimmung dort ist noch bedrückter geworden, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. Es hat neue Morde gegeben, an Magiern, genauso wie an Muggel. Eine Aura von Angst hängt über dem Schloss und die jüngeren Schüler scheinen sich wie eine verängstigte Schafherde um die ratlosen Lehrer zu scharen.

Potter und Lily sind Schulsprecher und versuchen, sich um die verschreckten Kinder zu kümmern, seine Freunde helfen dabei, vielleicht haben sie deswegen auch keine Lust mehr, sich weiterhin mit mir rumzuärgern - Ist mir nur Recht.

Ich arbeite und lerne weiter, doch in einer dunklen Nachtstunde wird mir irgendwann klar, dass ich nie nach St Mungos gehen werde - zu viele Opfer meiner Tränke werden dort behandelt - Lestrange hat es mir erfreut geschrieben und mir zu meiner guten Arbeit gratuliert. Inzwischen weis ich natürlich, dass jeder Trankbrauer so etwas wie eine eigene „Handschrift" hat und die meine ist unverkennbar. Ein einziger Trank, den ich in St Mungos braue und jeder weis, wem sie die Opfer dort zu verdanken haben.

Kurzzeitig verfalle ich in tiefste Depressionen, dann entschließe ich mich, mein Geschäft einfach weiter zu führen, denn damit verdiene ich genug Gold, um davon zu leben.

Ostern kommt und damit mein achtzehnter Geburtstag. Er hat für mich keine Bedeutung mehr.

Hogsmeade? Was soll ich schon dort? Jede Menge verschreckte Kinder, jede Menge furchtsamer Leute. Flüstern, Tuscheln, Angst. Ich bin so entsetzlich kalt geworden, habe den Ruf grausam zu sein. Die jüngeren Schüler fliehen in den Gängen, wenn ich vorbei komme. Einmal sehe ich beim Rasieren genauer in den Spiegel und schaue in meine Augen. Schwarz, ohne Wärme, ohne Glänzen oder Funkeln, wie bodenlose Löcher.

„Schwarz", denke ich, „Schwarz, wie deine Seele, Severus, mein Alter."

Mein Gesicht scheint einem zehn Jahre älteren Mann zu gehören, nichts Gutaussehendes, nichts Attraktives, nichts, was jemanden anziehen könnte. Die Lippen mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen verzogen, die Zähne gelb, ein wenig schief, meine Haare fallen weit über meine Schultern und sind so fettig, wie schon immer, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen - der Preis für die endlosen schlaflosen Nächte - ich kann jetzt nur noch schlafen, wenn ich meinen speziellen Trank zu mir nehme. Und sonst? Es gibt andere Tränke, die mich wach halten, wenn ich arbeiten will. Mein Körper ist stark geworden, aber sehr hager. Essen bedeutet mir weniger als je zuvor. Hätte mich Hieratus nicht häufig fast gewaltsam in die Große Halle geschleppt, hätte ich fast gar nichts mehr gegessen.

Mein Freund will über die Feiertage wieder nach London, meinen Geburtstag feiern. Sagt, er habe ein besonderes Geschenk für mich. Wenn er meint, mir liegt nicht viel daran. Wir sind alle so hektisch, so fiebrig geworden, als könne schon der nächste Tag unser letzter sein. Nicht nur die Schüler im siebten Jahr, alle, sogar die Lehrer. Nur Dumbledore scheint immer noch die Ruhe weg zu haben, auch wenn er mir langsam irgendwie hilflos vorkommt.

Hieratus hat eine Party in seinem Haus geplant und er hat dazu Mädchen eingeladen. Auf den ersten Blick wird mir klar, dass es Professionelle sein müssen, um Klassen besser als das Mädel, dass ich an Weihnachten aufgegabelt habe.

„Severus, Alter", meint er. „Die Mädels sind extra für uns da, such dir eine aus. Ich finde, es wird Zeit, dass du endlich deine Unschuld verlierst. Ist ja nicht mehr normal, was du betreibst."

Ich grinse ihn an, aber mein Grinsen ist ziemlich gequält - _Unschuldig_? Wenn ich jemals unschuldig war, ist das schon lange vorbei. Seit ich zehn bin und mein Vater, der alte Bastard, mir in so vielen Nächten seine verhassten Besuche abgestattet hat? Seit ich es mir selbst besorge und dabei von Lily und Black träume? Seit letzten Weihnachten? Die Peitsche? Der Stacheldraht? Oder ist es, seit ich den ersten schwarzen Trank gebraut habe? Ich und Unschuld? Was für eine absurde Vorstellung.

Hieratus schmeißt eine rauschende Party, viel Alkohol, dieses Rauchzeug, ein gewaltiges Büffet und er hat sogar dafür gesorgt, dass ich Kürbissaft trinken kann, wenn mir das lieber ist. Nett von ihm…

Die Mädchen trinken, kiffen und amüsieren sich. Auch sie erscheinen mir hektisch und fiebrig, als wollten sie ihr Leben nochmal genießen, bevor alles vorbei ist. Sie machen sich an uns drei Männer heran. Sie reden kaum, nur ihre Hände sprechen. Ich mag diese Berührungen nicht und packe die meine einfach am Arm und ziehe sie grob in mein Schlafzimmer.

Sie lächelt, zeigt schlechte Zähne, beginnt sich auszuziehen. Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe, meine Robe abzulegen und werfe mich einfach auf das Wesen auf dem Bett. Ich bin nicht besonders erregt, eigentlich kotzt und widert mich die ganze Sache an, aber wenn die Nutte schon mal da ist…

Irgendwie wird er mir steif und es gelingt mir, in sie einzudringen und ich rammle dieses hohle, leer lächelnde Wesen, das mit seinen falschen Wimpern klimpert. Sie greift nach meinem Rücken und ich schlage ihre Hände weg. Ich will nicht, dass sie mich anfasst. Ich ekle mich vor ihren langen, scharfen Fingernägeln.

„Bring es zu Ende", denke ich, „und dann wirf sie einfach raus … Trink deinen Trank und schlafe … schlafe, ohne Träume…"

Genau das tue ich auch und sie schaut mich verletzt an. Was will sie noch von mir? Hieratus hat sie doch schon bezahlt, oder?

„Raus, raus mit dir", schnappe ich und zerre sie zur Tür, öffne diese und schleudere das Wesen nach draußen, höre ihr Schluchzen, als ich die Tür wieder zuknalle - Schluchzen, Heulen, wie meine Mutter … und genauso leer…

Der Rest der Ferien ist ein einziges Fiasko. Ich verlasse das Zimmer nicht mehr und schlafe nur noch mit Hilfe meiner Tränke. Ich will keine Fragen beantworten, keine Erklärungen abgeben, nicht denken, nicht reden, nicht fühlen.

„Jetzt kann Hieratus zufrieden sein", denke ich noch, bevor der Trank zu wirken beginnt, „Mit meiner Unschuld ist es nun endgültig vorbei."

Die GAME kommen fast unbemerkt, schleichen sich regelrecht an mich heran und überfallen mich gnadenlos. Ich schreibe, gebe mein Bestes, obwohl ich weis, dass es eigentlich keinen Sinn mehr für mich hat. Ich schätze, es ist reine Gewohnheit, dass ich mir trotzdem noch Mühe gebe. Ich möchte immer noch keine enttäuschten Blicke sehen, von Dumbledore und Leech.

Jetzt ist auch das letzte Schuljahr zu Ende. Wie viele von meinen alten Bekannten werde ich wieder sehen? Potter? - Black? - Lily?

Bei Hieratus werde ich weiterhin wohnen, aber was sonst? Es erwartet mich eine leere Zukunft, ohne Sinn, ohne Träume, ohne Hoffnung … alles ist bitter, dunkel und leer.

 


	9. Todesser

Kapitel 8

**Todesser**

Eine tote, leere Zeit

Jetzt, da wir mit der Schule fertig sind und in London wohnen, kommen wir immer näher an den engsten Kreis um den Dunklen Lord heran. Ich kenne sein Gesicht nicht, nur seinen Ruf, aber er scheint auch den Meinen zu kennen, meine Tränke, meine Ambitionen … denn eines Tages taucht Lestrange bei uns auf. Bei sich hat er eine wilde Frau, glühende Pupillen, wirres schwarzes Haar und Augen mit schweren Lidern. Sie ist sehr schön, sieht aber wahnsinnig aus, irrsinnig … und ich kenne sie, sie heißt Bellatrix und war in Lestranges Jahr in Slytherin. Er stellt sie uns als seine Gattin vor.

„Snape", sagt er. „Der Dunkle Lord hat von dir gehört und möchte dich kennen lernen. Er hat großes Interesse an Leuten mit deinen Talenten und Ambitionen."

„Soll mir recht sein", entgegne ich unbeteiligt. „Ich wollte unserem Meister schon lange begegnen."

Ich habe mir beim Sprechen sogar schon die Art dieser Leute angewöhnt. _…der Meister ... Der Dunkle Lord … Was auch immer er sagt … _auch wenn ich es ehrlich gesagt irgendwie albern und pathetisch finde – doch wer unter Wölfen lebt, sollte besser lernen zu heulen wie ein Wolf – ist gesünder. Und wer keine Zukunft hat, muss sich mit dem zufrieden geben, was ihm geboten wird...

„Nicht nur dich, Snape", fährt Lestrange erfreut fort. „Auch deine beiden Freunde, er ist interessiert, sehr interessiert."

Karkaroffs Augen beginnen fanatisch zu leuchten und Hieratus zieht keuchend Luft ein. Zum Dunklen Lord … Ich kann mich nicht weigern, ich stecke in zu vielen Sachen schon viel zu tief drinnen … und eigentlich ist es auch egal - einfach nur weiter machen - ich lebe seit einiger Zeit ohnehin nur noch, wie in einem bösen, nicht enden wollenden Traum. Lestrange nennt Zeit und Ort des Treffens und wir willigen ein, Hieratus etwas zaghaft.

Ein leeres Lagerhaus, irgendwo am Stadtrand - Neumond, Mitternacht - alles still und leer, wie auf einem Friedhof. Wir sind verhüllt, vermummt, wie man es von uns verlangt hat, aber ohne diese unkenntlich machenden silbernen Masken, die die Todesser, die mir bisher begegnet sind, ausgezeichnet haben.

Plötzlich erscheint ein grünes, leuchtendes Zeichen am Tor. Ein Totenschädel, aus dessen Maul eine Schlange hängt, wie eine Zunge - das Dunkle Mal – natürlich habe ich schon davon gehört, aber es ist das erste Mal, dass ich es mit eigenen Augen sehe – wenigstens in dieser Art. Es ist mir schon als schwarzes Tattoo auf diversen Unterarmen begegnet und etwas in mir fand es direkt cool – muss wohl der kleine dumme Junge in mir gewesen sein.

Eine Menge Leute in dunklen Kutten apparieren. Gesichtslos – Namenlos – Ungenannt – so wie die meisten Todesser vor Außenstehenden erscheinen – keiner soll wissen, wer dahinter steckt, allerdings gibt es immer Anhaltspunkte, wenn man weis worauf man achten muss – und so erkenne ich die beiden Lestrange Brüder und auch Bellatrix (es gibt nur wenige Frauen hier). Noch ein paar andere kommen mir bekannt vor, doch ich lasse mir nichts davon anmerken – man soll anderen Leuten ihre Illusionen lassen und außerdem könnte es ziemlich gefährlich werden, es in diesem Fall nicht zu tun – so dumm bin ich ja nun doch wohl nicht, obwohl mir so langsam aufgeht, dass ich wohl grade dabei bin, eine Riesendummheit zu begehen ... doch es ist zu spät, es sich anders zu überlegen...

Sie kommen auf uns zu und verbinden uns die Augen. Sie sprechen kein Wort. Packen uns nur je zu zweit an den Oberarmen und ziehen uns vorwärts - Fester Griff, grobe Hände - Ich höre Karkaroffs schweren Atem, ein erstauntes Keuchen von Hieratus, aber ich bemühe mich, ungerührt zu erscheinen – ich weis, dass es tödlich sein kann, sich eine wie auch immer geartete Schwäche anmerken zu lassen – besonders in einer Situation wie dieser. Plötzlich beginnt ein rhythmisches Gemurmel.

„Dunkler Lord … Meister … Dunkler Lord … deine Diener bringen dir die neuen Anwärter … alles für den Dunklen Lord…"

Immer wieder und wieder. Ich höre wie schleifende, scharrende Schritte auf mich zukommen, zischenden Atem - Ein grausames, kaltes, hohes Gelächter – und kann mir nur zu gut vorstellen zu wem es gehört.

„Ja … ja, meine Todesser! - Neue für unsere Reihen! - Wir werden immer mehr! - Wir werden immer mächtiger! - Macht für die Reinblütigen! - Nieder mit den Muggeln! - Nieder mit den Mischlingen! - Nieder mit den Schlammblütern! - Ewiger Ruhm! - Unsterblichkeit! - Ja … ja, meine getreuen Todesser!"

Er skandiert Satz für Satz und nach jeder Zeile geht ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen durch die Reihen der verhüllten Gestalten. Eiskalte Schlangenfinger streifen mir die Binde von den Augen, glutrote Augen mit Schlitzpupillen, wie die einer Schlange, starren mich an, ein schuppiges Gesicht mit einer geschlitzten Nase - _Grauenvoll_.

Mir rinnt ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinunter und plötzlich habe ich Angst - _Todesangst_. Seit Jahren hatte ich vor nichts mehr Angst, aber vor diesem kalten, schlangenartigen, beinahe unmenschlichen Mann empfinde ich eiskaltes Grauen. Ja, echte Todesangst.

„Snape", zischt er mich an und die feinen Härchen an meinem Körper stehen wie auf Befehl zu Berge. „Severus Snape. Ja, ich kannte deinen Vater, ein wirklich genialer Mann, ein schwarzer, schwarzer Trankbrauer und du trittst in seine Fußstapfen. Schön, sehr schön. Willst du mein getreuer Todesser werden? Ja? Treue bis in den Tod?"

Dann lacht er wieder sein kaltes, kaltes Lachen und seine roten Augen dringen in meine schwarzen, dringen tief in mich ein, scheinen in meine Seele zu schauen, scheinen meine tiefsten Geheimnisse in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dinge über, die ich nie reden wollte, die keinen etwas angehen und plötzlich wehre ich mich gegen dieses Eindringen - Es ist mein Kopf, meine Gedanken - Ich gehöre nur mir und sonst niemanden – und ich spüre, wie die Verbindung abreißt.

„Nun", zischt diese grausame Stimme wieder und geht über meine Gegenwehr einfach hinweg. „Was sagst du Severus? Treue bis in den Tod?"

Ich weis genau, sage ich jetzt „nein", _ist_ das mein Tod – ich habe durch mein Erscheinen hier jede Chance auf eine wie auch immer geartete freie Wahl aufgegeben - er wird umgehend seinen schwärzesten Zauber auf mich werfen und ich werde Geschichte sein … und ich will leben! – Egal, wie wenig lebenswertes Leben noch in mir übrig ist – und ich bin noch so verdammt jung – habe noch soviele Jahre vor mir – wenn es mit rechten Dingen zugeht – und darauf will ich nicht verzichten...

„Ja, Meister", sage ich also voller Grauen. „Treue bis in den Tod."

„Dann empfange jetzt das Zeichen meiner getreusten Gefolgsleute."

Er packt meinen linken Unterarm und schiebt den Ärmel hoch. Seine eiskalten, glatten Schlangenfinger streifen meine Haut und ich schaudere, mein Fleisch zieht sich direkt vor Ekel zusammen. Dann berührt einer seiner langen, dürren Finger die Innenseite meines Unterarms, eine schwarze Flamme schießt daraus hervor und dringt in mein Fleisch ein. Ein grauenvoller Schmerz, wie ich ihn noch nie empfunden habe durchzuckt mich, meine Haut scheint zu brennen, in der Hölle zu brennen. Die Pein zieht meinen ganzen Arm hoch und schießt bis in mein Herz. Nur die Hand des Dunklen Lords hält mich auf den Beinen. Ich gehe in die Knie und sacke in mich zusammen. Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr, meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt. Schließlich läßt er mich los, ich falle um und mir schwinden die Sinne.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, liege ich verkrümmt am Boden und neben mir liegen Hieratus und Karkaroff, in keinem anderen Zustand als ich. Als ich meinen Arm ansehe, erkenne ich, was der Dunkle Lord mit mir gemacht hat, er hat mir sein höllisches Zeichen in die Haut - in die Seele – gebrannt - _Das Dunkle Mal - _Erkennungssymbol der Todesser.

Langsam kommen auch Karkaroff und Hieratus wieder zu sich und richten sich ein wenig auf, aber da ertönt auch schon erneut die zischende Stimme des Dunklen Lords.

„Ihr tragt jetzt mein Zeichen. Wenn es brennt" - Er fasst das Zeichen eines seiner Todesser an und mein Mal beginnt wieder wie Feuer zu brennen und färbt sich zuerst pechschwarz, dann blutrot, dann glüht es im Dunkeln - „werdet ihr alles stehen und liegen lassen und umgehend an meine Seite apparieren. Ich habe viel für euch zu tun, viele Aufträge, viele Aufgaben. Geht inzwischen einfach euren üblichen Geschäften nach, bald wird unsere Zeit kommen."

Ein greller Lichtblitz und er ist verschwunden und die meisten Todesser apparieren ebenfalls. Ein Mann kommt auf uns zu und legt seine Kapuze ab. Er hat weisblondes Haar und ein spitzes Gesicht. Er war im sechsten Jahr in Slytherin, als ich im ersten war und ich kenne ihn – er heißt Malfoy - Lucius Malfoy.

„Willkommen, Snape", sagt er zu mir. „Willkommen im engsten Kreis des Dunklen Lords."

Ich arbeite wieder an meinen Tränken und habe mehr Aufträge als je zuvor – auch vom Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich. Hieratus hat mir dafür das überzählige Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt und ich versenke mich völlig in meine Arbeit, bin kaum mehr ansprechbar. Tränke, immer mehr Tränke, gemeine Tränke, schwarze Tränke, nichts was heilt, nichts was lindert, nur finster, skrupellos, böse.

Ich will nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mehr träumen. Ich schlafe überhaupt nur noch, wenn Hieratus mir heimlich einen Schlaftrunk unterschiebt, sonst gibt es nur meine Arbeit für mich.

Apropos Hieratus - Er scheint nicht glücklich mit unsere Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern zu sein – ebenso wenig wie ich übrigens, aber ich hatte meine freie Wahl schon aufgegeben, als ich den ersten Trank für Lestrange gebraut habe, doch Hieratus hat nie sowas getan, das ihm die Alternativen genommen hätte – nur das Dunkle Mal verunstaltet ihn ebenso wie mich und ich denke er leidet noch mehr darunter als ich es je könnte. Mein Freund war nie grausam, nie niederträchtig, nur ein einsamer Bursche ohne rechte Freunde. Und so ein guter Freund kann ich ihm ja wohl nicht sein, wenn er wegen mir in eine solche Lage geraten ist – oder?

Was denkt er? Was fühlt er? Ich weis es einfach nicht. Keiner von uns wagt es noch, über etwas Privates zu sprechen, keiner wagt es, seine geheimen Gedanken zu äußern. Man kann sich nicht sicher sein, wer es hört. Man weis nie, wem man noch trauen kann. Einer belauert den Anderen, will sich beim Dunklen Lord beliebt machen, sich einschmeicheln, ihm noch näher stehen und Igor habe ich noch nie wirklich getraut – er ist einfach zu aalglatt.

Alle paar Tage brennt das Dunkle Mal und wir apparieren umgehend, wie er es von uns verlangt hat - Immer an einen anderen Ort.

Ein Magier spricht sich gegen den Dunklen Lord aus? Schon am nächsten Tag ruft er uns dort hin. Das Dunkle Mal glüht in diesem ekelhaften Grün über dem Haus des Schuldigen. Todesser dringen ein und es gibt Tote, Folterungen, Grauen. Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, für die man lebenslang Askaban bekommt, fliegen durch die Gegend, wie Bonbons, die man Kindern bei Paraden zuwirft. Irgendwie schaffe ich es, mich davor zu drücken, mich raus zu halten, keinen von den Unverzeihlichen auszusprechen, niemanden zu töten oder zu foltern.

Es gibt zu viele Todesser, die sich darum reißen, die ganz scharf darauf sind, diese Flüche zu benutzen. Meine Zurückhaltung fällt also nicht sonderlich auf und es sieht auch so aus, als könne ich es mir auch leisten, denn der Dunkle Lord liebt meine Tränke geradezu – nennt mich seinen lieben Giftmischer, wenn ich ihm wieder welche bringe – doch keiner kann wissen, wie lange ihm sowas genügt, denn sollte ich je einen direkten Befehl bekommen zu foltern oder zu töten, weis ich wirklich nicht, was ich dann machen werde – wie wichtig mein jämmerliches Leben mir dann noch ist – und ich kenne die Strafe für Ungehorsam – man kann dann nur noch um einen schnellen Tod beten – ich habe es gesehen und weis es nur zu genau...

Bellatrix Lestrange hat sich auf den _Cruciatus_ Fluch spezialisiert. Sie scheint auch so etwas wie ein Liebling des Dunklen Lords zu sein und genießt es regelrecht, wenn ihr schwarzer Zauber andere Menschen dazu bringt sich zu winden, vor Schmerzen zu kreischen und zu schreien. Es sind wie gesagt nicht viele Frauen bei den Todessern und die halten sich gewöhnlich vornehm zurück, aber Bellatrix kennt keine Grenzen, keine Hemmungen und auch kein Mitleid, keine Gnade. Ich habe noch nie eine grausamere Frau erlebt und gehe ihr so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg – ist weniger gesundheitsschädlich.

Immer mehr Menschen sterben oder verschwinden, jetzt weis ich wie, wo und warum – nicht selten bin ich sogar Augenzeuge, aber ich sehe keine Veranlassung, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, auch wenn ich das alles bestimmt nicht für richtig halte – tief in meinem Inneren, wo noch etwas von mir übrig ist.

Denke ich? Nein – das ist ein Luxus, den ich mir nicht gestatten darf und so bringe ich jede Stimme in mir gewaltsam zum Schweigen.

Fühle ich? Nein. Kalt wie Eis.

Hoffe ich? Nein. Auf was sollte ich denn noch hoffen? Mein Leben ist ein einziger endloser Alptraum, denn ich bin bereits verdammt, auf dem Weg in meine eigene private Hölle und es gibt keinen Weg zurück.

Träume ich? Nein, keine Zeit für Träume. Träume sind Illusionen – das hier ist die Wirklichkeit und die zerstört jeden Traum.

Liebe ich? Was ist Liebe überhaupt? Es gibt nur Härte, Macht, Bitterkeit – finsteren Ruhm - wenn ich einen neuen schwarzen Trank abliefere, den es so noch nie zuvor gegeben hat – nicht in dieser Scheußlichkeit jedenfalls. Ich bin brillant, genial, aber ich wünschte, ich wäre es nicht – wie kann man nur so grässliche, mörderische Dinge herstellen, wenn man nur zu genau weis, was man tut und dass es so falsch ist, wie nur etwas falsch sein kann – doch ich tue es – denn ich habe meine freie Entscheidung aufgegeben, als ich das Mal nahm und jetzt zahle ich den Preis für meine Dummheit...

...denn in den dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht, ohne Ruhe, ohne Schlaf, schreit ein verlorener, einsamer Junge namens Severus Snape tief in mir unter schrecklichen Qualen auf, schreit, als müsse _er_ den Cruciatus erleiden.

Drei Jahre vergehen - tote Jahre, leere Jahre - schreckliche, bittere, grausame Jahre - eine gigantische, schleimige, schwarze, ekelhafte Blase geronnener Zeit - ich degeneriere zu einem finsteren, kalten, harten Wesen, leugne jedes Gefühl in mir, kümmere mich kaum mehr um meine elementarsten Bedürfnisse - mein Herz ist wie gefroren, zu Stein geworden und ich tue einfach, was mir aufgetragen wird, ohne noch Fragen nach dem Sinn oder nach der Rechtmäßigkeit zu stellen.

Ich habe angefangen, mich selbst zu hassen und zu verabscheuen, aber auch dieses Gefühl bringe ich mit einem meiner schwarzen Tränke zum Schweigen. Hätte sich nicht Hieratus um mich gekümmert, wäre ich eingegangen, wie eine Grünpflanze in der Wüste, doch ich weis nicht, ob ich ihm dafür dankbar sein soll, oder ob es nicht leichter wäre, einfach zu sterben – schnell und schmerzlos – aber etwas in mir, will immer noch leben, auch wenn das, was ich da führe, kein Leben mehr ist, sondern nur leere Existenz.

Malfoy hat sich bei mit angebiedert, führt sich auf, als sei er mein Entdecker, mein bester Freund, aber er sieht in mir wohl eher ein Schoßhündchen und er würde mich jederzeit foltern oder umbringen, wenn ihm das auch nur einen Hauch mehr Macht einbringen würde.

Er behandelt mich nicht so, wenn ich dabei bin, nein, das wagt er nicht. Er fürchtet meine kalten Augen, mein hämisches, zynisches Grinsen, meine schnippische, scharfe Art, alle blos zu stellen, die mir nicht passen - aber vor seinen adligen Freunden…?

Nun, ich weis nicht, was er da so von sich gibt, aber ich kann es mir bei seinem arroganten Standesdünkel nur zu gut vorstellen – und wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich es gar nicht wissen, denn es könnte alles wahr sein, was er da so alles sagt – auf jeden Fall kann ich ihn nicht ausstehen und gehe auch ihm aus dem Weg – soweit es möglich ist, denn häufig bekomme ich von ihm meine Aufträge.

Ich höre viele Gerüchte, wenn ich wieder in der Winkelgasse bin und neue Zutaten für meine Zaubertränke besorge – nicht, dass mir jemand wirklich etwas erzählen würde. aber meine Ohren sind so gut, wie sie es immer schon waren. Eins dieser Gerüchte bringt schließlich mein gefrorenes Herz zum Erzittern. Potter und Lily haben geheiratet. Black soll Trauzeuge gewesen sein. Irgendwie sollen sie immer noch für Dumbledore arbeiten, aber nicht als Lehrer.

Ich sehe Bilder von der Trauung im _Tages Propheten_. Früher hat der mich nie interessiert, aber jetzt lese ich ihn, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer noch lebt, wen es erwischt hat – es sind viele – so viele – aber auch das hat mich bisher nicht bewegt, doch diese Nachricht und auch die zugehörigen Bilder sind etwas vollkommen anderes und sie beginnen an meinem Innersten zu zerren...

_Black_. Immer noch derselbe gut aussehende Kerl, immer noch dasselbe tollkühne Zum-Teufel-Lachen, pechschwarze Haare, glitzernde, funkelnde Augen.

_Lily Evans -_ jetzt Lily Potter- Strahlend, schön, etwas Besonderes. … Lilyelfe.

Diese Nacht ist schlimmer, als jede zuvor. Ich kann nicht arbeiten, ich kann nicht schlafen, will nicht schlafen. will denken, will an nichts denken.

Lilys Augen - Blacks Lachen.

Die ganzen Jahre in Hogwarts ziehen an meinem geistigen Auge vorüber. Die üblen Dinge, die schönen Sachen. Nur noch Erinnerung … Alles vorbei, für immer vorbei - Vorbei für mich – denn ich stehe auf der anderen Seite – nicht mehr im Licht – ich bin ein Geschöpf der Dunkelheit geworden und es gibt kein Zurück mehr.

Meine Tränke sind auch keine Lösung mehr, ich habe sie schon zu oft benutzt, sie wirken nicht mehr richtig und doch muss ich sie nehmen, um einfach nur weiter machen zu können. Ich bin süchtig – körperlich abhängig davon, wenn ich sie nicht nehme, komme ich auf Entzug, aber auch das kümmert mich nur insofern, als dass ich sie einfach weiter schlucke.

Doch meine Seele schreit - Um Hilfe? Um Erlösung? Um Rettung? - Ich weis es nicht – uns selbst wenn, wo sollte ich sowas denn schon finden? Jeder andere vielleicht – aber nicht ich – nicht Severus Snape...

Auch mein Körper quält mich schon wieder, ich brauche eine Nutte, vielleicht kann ich dann schlafen, vielleicht muss dann nicht mehr denken.

„Noch kein Toter durch meine Hände, wenn auch sicher durch meine Gifte – der Dunkle Lord wird wohl kaum die Ungezieferplage in seinem Keller damit bekämpfen", fährt es mir durch den Sinn und den letzten Gedanken will ich lieber nicht zu Ende denken. „Ein Weg, ich brauche einen Weg hier raus aus diesem grässlichen, mörderischen Schlamassel - Ich kann einfach nicht mehr – Schwarz - Schwarze Augen - Schwarze Seele – alles nur noch schwarz."

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei fliehe ich aus meinem Bett, werfe mir meinen Umhang über, gehe mir eine Nutte suchen. Die Frauen kennen mich inzwischen, ich suche sie immer auf, wenn mir alles zu viel wird, wenn mein Körper mich zu sehr quält. Sie schätzen mich wegen meines Geldes, denn ich zahle gut, aber ich gelte nicht als freundlicher Freier - Zu schweigsam, keine Berührungen, keine freundlichen Worte.

Ich eile durch die nächtlichen Straßen wie ein Vampir auf Blutsuche. Ich trage schon seit Jahren nur noch schwarze Kleidung - Keine Farbe, Farbe bedeutet Fröhlichkeit - in mir ist nichts mehr Frohes - Kein Glück, keine Hoffnung, keine Träume - Nichts, nur noch Bitterkeit, Selbsthass und Abscheu vor meinem grenzenlos verpfuschten Leben.

Da, die Kleine ist nicht schlecht – Blutjung, recht hübsch eigentlich, recht neu im Gewerbe - Hab sie noch nie hier gesehen - ich kenne die Absteigen und führe sie zur saubersten. Sie kennt mich nicht, weis nichts von meinem Ruf, ist noch nicht abgebrüht, versucht mit mir zu plaudern. Ich antworte einsilbig, mürrisch, unfreundlich.

Die Kleine zieht sich aus und legt sich aufs Bett, lächelt mich mit diesem falschen Nuttenlächeln an, klimpert mit den Wimpern. Ich werfe mich auf sie und will sie nehmen, aber es geht nicht. Im Dunklen draußen habe ich sie nicht genau gesehen, nur dass sie hübsch ist, jetzt schaue ich in ihre Augen, grüne Mandelaugen, braunrote Haare - Sie sieht fast aus, wie Lily in unserem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts und plötzlich packt mich eine eiskalte Wut. Wie kann es diese Nutte, dieses billige Flittchen wagen, auszusehen wie meine Elfe? Wie in einem Rausch falle ich über sie her und zerschlage ihr dieses Gesicht, das mich so sehr an meine wundervolle Lily erinnert. Ich schlage, schlage, schlage.

Ihre Augen schwellen zu und werden blau, ihre Lippen platzen auf und Blut läuft ihr übers Kinn. Sie versucht zu schreien, aber ich knie auf ihrer Brust und sie hat keinen Atmen für Schreie. Plötzlich habe ich einen wilden Orgasmus und ergieße mich auf ihre Brüste, das bringt mich wieder zu mir selbst - Himmel, was mache ich hier nur? Ich hab dieses Mädel halb totgeschlagen! - Plötzlich tut sie mir entsetzlich leid. _Trank - _Ein Trank – Ja - gegen die Schmerzen und Verletzungen, sowas habe ich immer bei mir, man weis ja nie und manchmal habe ich ihn schon selbst gebraucht, wenn bei einer Mission was schief ging und der Dunkle Lord einen Schuldigen brauchte (gemeine, grässliche Flüche, aber keine Unverzeihlichen – zum Glück – wenigstens nicht bei mir –  
aber manchmal bei anderen) – doch ich ließ mir nie anmerken, wie sehr mir seine Strafen zusetzten – ich bin Schmerzen gewöhnt und meine Seele konnte er nicht verletzen – wie denn auch? Ich hab doch sicher gar keine mehr...

Ich flöße ihr das Zeug ein, sie ist nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein, schluckt reflexartig, aber sie wird sich erinnern, an mich, mein Gesicht, an das, was ich ihr angetan habe…

Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab heraus und flüstere: „_Oblivate_!" Das wird sie alles vergessen lassen - und jetzt raus hier, nichts wie raus. Zuerst gehe ich langsam, dann immer schneller und schneller, bis ich schließlich renne, wie von Furien gehetzt, durch die nächtlichen Straßen haste. Ich hetze zum dunklen, glitzernden Fluss hinunter, will mich hineinstürzen, will mich ertränken - einfach Schluss machen…!

„Severus", höre ich plötzlich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf - eine Stimme, die dort noch selten mit mir gesprochen hat - eine Stimme, die es aber immer gut mit mir gemeint hat - die Stimme von Hieratus. „Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach Schluss machen, dich nicht einfach so umbringen. Du musst erst wieder gut machen, was du angerichtet hast…"

_Es wieder gut machen?_

Ich habe verletzt und jetzt muss ich mich verletzten, mich so hart ich nur kann bestrafen. Meine alte Peitsche - immer noch bei mir, immer noch in der Tasche meines Umhangs, immer noch...

Aber wo soll ich es machen? Hier? Meine Augen hetzen panisch durch die Dunkelheit dieser apokalyptischen Nacht – Unmöglich - Hier ist Muggel London. Der Keller von Hieratus Haus fällt mir ein - Schalldicht - dort hört mich keiner und ich appariere dorthin, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen kann. Sofort habe ich meine Robe abgestreift. Ich knie nicht, ich stehe - völlig nackt - mitten im Raum.

_Lily – Klatsch!_

_Black – Klatsch!_

_Das Mädel – Klatsch!_

_Meine mörderischen Gifte – Klatsch!_

_Meine Untätigkeit im Angesicht des Grauens – Klatsch!_

Jeder Gedanke, ein Hieb mit der Peitsche. Die Haut rötet sich, schwillt an, platzt auf, blutet. Immer weiter schlage ich auf mich ein - ein Hieb nach dem anderen - die Peitsche singt ihr grausames Lied. Lange, lange habe ich es nicht mehr gehört, lange habe ich mir nicht mehr den Rücken zerfetzt, doch dieses Mal gibt es einen Unterschied, dieses Mal habe ich es wirklich verdient. Ich habe eine Unschuldige verletzt und jetzt muss ich mich bestrafen, so hart ich nur kann … ich habe es mehr als nur verdient.

Immer weiter saust das Leder auf meinen Rücken und immer fester und ich falle in eine Art Trance.

Nein, das ist kein Leben für mich - Nein, ich bin kein netter Kerl, liegt einfach nicht in meiner Natur -  
Aber ich bin auch kein so schwarzer Hexer, wie die anderen Todesser – ich habe keine Freude an Tod, Schmerzen und Leid.

Einen Weg - Ich brauche einen Weg, raus aus dieser ganzen Misere, diesem Elend, diesem endlosen, entsetzlichen, grauenvollen Alptraum - Einen schlauen Weg - Ich darf nicht sterben - Ich muss so Vieles wieder gut machen - Zu Vieles verbockt - Zu Vieles in meinem Leben. Ich brauche eine Möglichkeit mit Hieratus drüber zu reden - Gefährlich, so gefährlich … Kann momentan alleine nicht mehr so gut denken … Einen Weg … Dum-bledore, der hat mir immer geholfen … Aber wie zu ihm kommen, ohne dass jemand Verdacht schöpft? Was kann ich ihm bieten, dass er mir hilft? Denn alles hat seinen Preis ... So war es immer und so wird es auch immer sein.

Weiter schlage ich mir den Rücken blutig, fetze mir das Fleisch vom Körper, möchte am liebsten meine schwarze Seele aus mir herausprügeln … doch die gibt es nicht mehr – wie sollte mir das also gelingen. Mein Geist (oder was auch immer es sein mag, das da in meinem Körper wohnt) scheint meinen geschundenen Leib zu verlassen und ich sehe mich von oben.

Was tut der Mann da? Warum zerfetzt er so grausam seinen Körper? Warum bringt er sich selbst dazu, so zu leiden? Warum versucht er, verdammt noch mal, sich völlig zu Grunde zu richten?

Dann sinkt der Mann in die Knie und stützt wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden. Schmerzen, irrsinnige, reißende Schmerzen zerren mich plötzlich wieder in meinen Körper zurück und ich winde mich wie eine Schlange in meinem eigenen Blut auf dem kalten Steinboden. Ich möchte so gerne weinen, aber die Gnade von Tränen wird mir nicht gewährt - Ich verliere nur das Bewusstsein.

„Severus, Alter, was hast du dir da nur wieder angetan?"

Es ist Hieratus, der bei mir kniet und meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoss gebettet hat. Wie immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn wirklich brauche. Ich liege auf der Seite und er hat mir ein Leintuch über die klaffenden Wunden geworfen.

„Hieratus", keuche ich und habe keine Stimme mehr.

Meine Hand sucht hilflos nach seiner Schulter und er greift danach, hält sie tröstend fest.

„Lieg ruhig, mein Freund, keiner da, wir sind alleine. Igor ist weit weg. In seiner Heimat Leute rekrutieren … War dir wieder mal alles zu viel? Immer noch diese kruden Probleme mit…?"

„Nee", krächze ich. „Hätte fast … ein Mädel … totgeschlagen … Strafe…"

Er hält mir eine Flasche an die Lippen und bringt mich zum Trinken. Ich schlucke, als würde er mir Absolution erteilen – es scheint, als habe er ein starkes Schmerzmittel beigemischt, denn das Reißen in meinem geschundenen Rücken lässt nach. Schließlich habe ich genug und will versuchen, mich aufzusetzen. Es geht.

„Alter, wir müssen reden", sage ich. „Ich kann dieses Leben nicht mehr weiter führen. Dauernd Angst, dauernd Grausamkeit, Folter und Tod. Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mehr denken und schon gar nicht mehr träumen. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr länger mit all dem weiter machen. Ich bin kein netter Kerl, aber ich bin auch kein solches Monster, wie die anderen Todesser…"

Hieratus Blick lässt mich innehalten, er sieht aus, als fiele ihm ein ganzer Berg vom Herzen.

„Mann, du sprichst mir aus der Seele", seufzt er. „Es hat mir von Anfang an nicht recht gefallen, aber Igor schien so begeistert zu sein und du auch. Ich wollte euch Beide nicht enttäuschen."

„Er ist dein Freund – äh - ich meine…"

„Er ist mein Liebhaber", gibt er nüchtern zu. „Schon recht lange, schon seit Dumstrang. Ich habe dir nichts davon erzählt, weil du es nicht verstanden hättest…"

„Dein Liebhaber. Ja, ich habe euch im Zimmer neben dem meinen gehört, aber ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sowas Spaß machen kann."

„Das denke ich mir … dein Vater, nicht wahr?"

„Yeah", meine ich schwach. „Für mich bedeutet Sex mit einem Mann nichts anderes als Schmerzen, Scham und Demütigung."

„Es muss nicht so sein. So kalt, so grausam, so lieblos. Es kann auch ganz anders sein … Reden wir später davon, wir haben jetzt ein anderes, dringenderes Thema. Du willst von den Todessern weg und ich will es auch. Wir müssen einfach da raus, sonst gehen wir beide daran kaputt. Wir haben schon einen recht weiten Weg ins Verderben zurückgelegt … Ich denke, Igor will bleiben. Ihm gefällt das Ganze ungemein. Mir nicht, nicht im Geringsten."

Plötzlich beginnen die Male auf unseren Armen wie Höllenfeuer zu brennen und wir zucken wie ein Mann zusammen. Der Dunkle Lord ruft uns und wir müssen dem Ruf folgen, wenn wir weiter leben wollen. Ich kann mich kaum bewegen, aber ich zwinge mich dazu, werfe mir meine Robe über, meine Todesserkluft und folge dem verhassten Befehl.

Finstere Gestalten stehen im Kreis um den Dunklen Lord und er steht drohend über eine weitere Kapuzengestalt gebeugt, die elend, zusammengekrümmt und kraftlos vor ihm am Boden kauert.

„Einer aus eurer Mitte wollte mich verraten, wollte mich verlassen, mich! - Lord Voldemort! - Ich werde euch zeigen, welchen Preis solche falschen Gedanken haben - Bellatrix, meine Liebe, möchtest du?"

„Ja … ja, mein Lord."

Bellatrix schreitet hoch aufgerichtet auf dieses ungleiche Paar zu und richtet ihren Stab auf die liegende Gestalt in der Mitte des Kreises, gellt extatisch: „_Crucio_!"

Der schwarz gekleidete Körper beginnt sich zu winden, der Mann wie unter Todesqualen zu schreien. Seine Kapuze fällt herunter, die silberne Todessermaske rutscht von seinem verzerrten Gesicht und ich glaube, ihn zu erkennen.

„Sirius!" fährt es mir durch den Sinn.

Aber das kann nicht Sirius sein, der ist in meinem Alter und dieser Bursche ist um einige Jahre jünger, noch ein halbes Kind, aber die Ähnlichkeit ist unverkennenbar.

„Regulus, mein dummer Vetter, jetzt zahlst du für deinen Wankelmut. Der Dunkle Lord ist groß! Der Dunkle Lord ist ewig! Der Lord ist unser Meister."

_Bellatrix - _sie keucht, klingt, als wäre sie in Extase, als würde sie gleich einen Orgasmus haben. Regulus … Sirius hat damals den Namen seines Bruders gerufen … _Regulus_ - Er sieht ihm wirklich sehr ähnlich.

„Geliebter Feind…" fährt mir durch den Sinn und mein Entschluss festigt sich – ich muss aus all dem raus – so bald wie nur möglich!

Der Dunkle Lord lässt seine eigenen Leute mit dem Cruciatus foltern (und das nicht zum ersten Mal – doch zuvor hat es mich kaum berührt – vielleicht ist es die Ähnlichkeit dieses jungen Burschen mit Sirius, die mich heute so sehr trifft und mich weiter aus meiner inneren Starre reißt). Der Dunkle Lord will unbedingten Gehorsam, keine Fragen, keine eigenen Gedanken, nur blinden Gehorsam.

„Ich glaube das reicht, meine Liebe", sagt die zischende Stimme nach einer schieren Ewigkeit.

„_Averda Kadevra_!"

Ein grüner Lichtblitz saust aus Bellatrix Stab und tötet den Jungen. So einfach, so leicht, so schnell, kein Mitleid, keine Gnade, kein wie auch immer geartetes positives Gefühl - Nur die bedenkenlose Vernichtung von Leben – und einen Augenblick lang ist es, als wäre ich selbst getroffen worden, als wäre ich es, der an diesem Fluch stirbt...

„Nein! _Nein_! NEIN!"

Hieratus schreit gequält auf, bricht den Kreis der Todesser und springt auf den bereits toten Jungen zu. Ich will ihn noch zurückhalten, wollte selbst schon fast nach vorne springen - _Sirius_! - aber Hieratus Handlung lässt mich auf der Stelle zu Stein erstarren.

„Nein?" fragt die zischende Stimme des Dunklen Lords verächtlich. „JA! - _Averda Kadevra_!"

Und einen Sekundenbruchteil später liegt mein Blutsbruder tot auf der Leiche von Sirius Bruder. Mein Herz ist wie erstarrt, wie tot, meine Augen brennen - ich kann es nicht fassen. Der Dunkle Lord hat Hieratus getötet, einfach so, so beiläufig, so gnadenlos. Bedeutet ihm ein Menschenleben denn gar nichts?

„Nein", sagt die Stimme in mir bestimmt. „Das weist du doch ganz genau!"

„Noch jemand Fragen, Einwände, Probleme?" flüstert die zischende, hohe, kalte Stimme und die Schlangenaugen blicken jeden einzelnen an.

Eiskalt, ohne zu blinzeln, als würden sie in jeder einzelnen Seele lesen wollen. Ich spüre, wie sein Geist in mein Bewusstsein eindringt und ich zwinge mich ganz deutlich zu denken:

„Großartig. Genau richtig. Der Dunkle Lord ist unser Herr und Meister. Der Dunkle Lord hat immer Recht."

Immer wieder und wieder, bis sein Blick nach einer schieren Ewigkeit endlich von mir ablässt. Mit steht der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn und er sieht es nur nicht, weil ich – wie auch die anderen – diese silberne Maske trage.

Einem Todesser nach dem anderen blickt er in die Augen, in die Seele - Als er mit seiner Runde fertig ist, nickt er zufrieden und verschwindet mit einem Lichtblitz in einer Rauchwolke. Ich spüre eine schwere Hand auf meiner Schulter – Karkaroff - Er ist ebenfalls dem Ruf des Dunklen Mals gefolgt.

„Ins Haus - sofort!" zischt er mir zu und wir apparieren umgehend.

„Warum, Karkaroff, warum?" flüstere ich verzweifelt.

„Du Narr. Er hat es für dich getan. Du wolltest auf den Jungen am Boden zuspringen - Warum eigentlich? Du kanntest ihn doch gar nicht - Da hat er sich vor dich geworfen, um dich davon abzuhalten."

„Aber warum?"

„Du bist wirklich ein Narr, Severus. Er hat dich geliebt - er war nicht nur dein Freund und Blutsbruder - er hat dich aus tiefster Seele geliebt. Als er in Dumstrang mein Liebhaber wurde, hat er mir davon erzählt - _Severus … Severus … Severus - _Immer nur du, kaum etwas Anderes.

Wie sehr er dich liebt, wie gerne er dich berühren und streicheln möchte … dich umarmen und festhalten … Wie sehr er oft leidet, weil du so entsetzlich an dir selbst leidest … Wie sehr du immer vor ihm zurückzuckst … Wie weh ihm das jedes Mal tut und wie sehr er dich trotzdem liebt … Dass er einmal zufällig die Gelegenheit hatte, dich zu streicheln, ohne das du es bemerkt hast – er wollte mir nicht sagen, was das für eine Gelegenheit war – wie sehr er das genossen hat und wie er wochenlang davon geträumt hat, es immer wieder in Gedanken durchlebt hat.

Und dann hier in London, in seinem eigenen Haus, wenn er mit mir geschlafen hat … mit dir im Nebenzimmer … und er wusste, dass du nicht schläfst, nicht schlafen kannst … dass uns hören kannst … nur durch eine dünne Wand von ihm getrennt … So nah und doch weiter entfernt als der Pluto … für ihn unerreichbar - körperlich, wie emotional…

Er hat so entsetzlich gelitten, weil er nicht mehr an dich herankam … Weil du völlig dicht gemacht hattest … Ja, mit mir hat er geschlafen, aber von dir hat er die ganze Zeit geträumt … Wie oft hatte er nicht deinen Namen auf den Lippen, wenn ihn die Extase überwältigt hat. Du kannst nur froh sein, dass ich nicht eifersüchtig bin, sonst hätte ich dich schon tausendmal verflucht, tausendmal…

Dein Freund, du Narr - er wäre dir nur zu gerne viel mehr gewesen, wäre dir nur zu gern alles gewesen und weil du das nicht zugelassen hast, hat er das Einzige getan, was ihm noch blieb … er ist für dich gestorben, hat sein Leben für dich geopfert, weil er dich so unendlich geliebt hat, mehr geliebt hat, als sein eigenes Leben…

Vergiss es, jetzt ist es zu spät. Dafür und für alles andere auch … Du solltet jetzt besser deine Sachen zusammenpacken, bevor seine Eltern hier auftauchen."

Er schnaubt verächtlich, dreht sich auf der Ferse um und appariert.

Es geht mir wieder wie damals, in meiner Hütte, nach dem Tod meines Vaters. Ich kann nicht richtig denken, kaum noch fühlen, nur einfach noch handeln. Mein schmerzender Rücken hat für mich keine Bedeutung mehr und ich ignoriere ihn einfach. Ich packe zusammen, was mir gehört, aber wo soll ich hin? Ich habe mich nie um eine eigene Wohnung gekümmert, es war viel einfacher, hier zu leben. Gold habe ich eine ganze Menge. Ich habe nie viel ausgegeben, nur für Nutten, aber das ist vorbei, beschließe ich, ein für alle Mal.

Yorkshire fällt mir ein, aber dort will und kann ich nicht leben, dort würde alles nur noch schlimmer werden, zu viele Erinnerungen, gute wie schlechte - und viel mehr Schlechte als Gute. Nein, das geht nicht...

Der Tropfende Kessel. Ja, die Zimmer dort sind sauber und nicht zu teuer. Ich muss jetzt auf mein Gold achten, denn ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch viel mit Tränken verdienen will.

Nicht denken, nicht fühlen, nur handeln.

Mit meinen Habseeligkeiten reise ich per Flohpuder in den Tropfenden Kessel und miete mir dort ein Zimmer.



Der Tropfende Kessel

Ich habe es mir in dem Zimmer ein wenig häuslich eingerichtet. Jetzt sitze ich auf einem Stuhl und starre in einen regnerischen Tag hinaus (Weint vielleicht der Himmel um Hieratus, weil ich nicht mehr weinen kann?) Mein Rücken schmerzt, jault, blutet wieder, aber ich ignoriere ihn weiterhin. Ich muss mich aus meiner Erstarrung reißen - muss denken, planen.

Die Erkenntnis, dass mein einziger Freund, mein Blutsbruder tot ist, bricht mit aller Gewalt über mich herein. Ich leide, leide unsagbar, aber immer noch bleibt mir die Gnade erlösender Tränen verwehrt.

Hieratus hat mich geliebt, darum hat er immer zu mir gehalten und sich nie von mit abgewendet, auch damals nicht, als ich ihm alles erzählt habe. Er muss zu dieser Zeit schon ziemlich an mir verzweifelt gewesen sein. Noch nicht einmal, als ich danach wieder völlig dicht gemacht habe und unzugänglich wurde, hat er mich im Stich gelassen. Er hat sich die ganzen Jahre weiter um mich gekümmert, als ich dabei war, mich selbst langsam zu Grunde zu richten, denn das war es, was ich die letzten vier Jahre getan habe.

Zu wenig Schlaf, zu viele Tränke, auch für mich selbst, um wach zu bleiben, um arbeiten zu können, um nicht denken zu müssen, um zu funktionieren, einfach nur zu funktionieren.

„Hast du ein Mädel?" habe ich ihn damals am See gefragt.

„Yeah, aber das ist es nicht", war seine Antwort.

Nein, das war es wirklich nicht. Es war ein Kerl – Karkaroff - aber die Beiden können sich nicht allzu sehr geliebt haben, oder? Denkt man an Karkaroffs Reaktion bei Hieratus Tod. Es war ihm augenscheinlich egal … Oder war seine arschkalte, hartherzige, kleine Rede an mich, seine Art zu trauern?

Hieratus hat mich geliebt und jetzt ist er einfach ermordet worden, beiläufig, wie man eine Fliege erschlägt. Was muss er sich nur gedacht haben, als ich ihm von meiner Manie für Sirius erzählt habe? Hat er die ganzen Jahre gehofft, dass es einmal _er_ sein könnte? Er war mein Freund, mein Blutsbruder und auf meine Art habe ich ihn auch geliebt, so unendlich geliebt. Doch ihn so zu lieben, wie er es sich gewünscht hat, das konnte ich einfach nicht.

Der Schatten meines Vaters stand immer zwischen uns - die Gewalt, die Lieblosigkeit. Erst kurz bevor er starb, erst vor wenigen Stunden, hat er noch zu mir gesagt, dass es nicht so sein muss, dass es auch ganz anders sein kann … Ja, ich habe ein oder zweimal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber er war einfach nicht Sirius…

Hätte ich von seinen wahren Gefühlen für mich gewusst, dann vielleicht … aber nein, ich will mich nicht selbst belügen … auch das habe ich zu lange getan … auch das muss jetzt ein für alle Mal vorbei sein … ich wäre nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen … einfach nicht dazu fähig, das zu tun, was er sich so sehr gewünscht hat…

_Ach, Hieratus, mein Blutbruder, es tut mir so leid, so furchtbar leid, aber es ist zu spät dafür, viel zu spät._

Meine Gedanken treiben weiter. Ich muss mich einfach um das Jetzt kümmern - zum Trauern ist auch später noch Zeit - später, wenn es nicht mehr so weh tut, an dich zu denken, sich an unsere einzigartige Freundschaft zu erinnern … Hieratus, mein Blutsbruder… Ich muss mir Arbeit suchen, ehrliche Arbeit.

Aber in Zeiten wie diesen, wo keiner dem Anderen mehr trauen kann, trauen darf…?

Und ich habe einen gewissen Ruf, auch wenn niemand etwas Sicheres weis. Mein Gold reicht für vielleicht fünf Monate, wenn ich es streng einteile. Ich will keine solchen Tränke mehr brauen, mit denen ich nur anderen – _unschuldigen_ – Menschen schade. (Der Dunkle Lord nannte mich immer seinen Giftmischer, als sei ich sein Eigentum und ich habe es immer gehasst, auch wenn ich ihm nie widersprochen habe – schließlich wollte ich weiter leben).

Ich kann mich nicht so einfach von den Todessern abseilen, wird mir klar. Die beiden Toten letzte Nacht – _Hieratus!_ - haben es mir nur zu deutlich bewiesen und der Dunkle Lord kennt unsere Gedanken, wenn er in unsere Augen schaut...

Aber Moment, ich habe von einer obskuren Branche der Magie gehört - _Occlumentik – geistige Verschließung_ - sie verhindert, dass ein Anderer in das Bewusstsein des Praktizierenden eindringen kann. _Bücher_ - Es muss Bücher darüber geben! - Mein armes Budget! - Aber das ist sogar noch wichtiger als zu essen.

Meine Hände, wenn meine Hände verletzt sind, dann kann ich keine Tränke mehr brauen, wenn ich dauernd Verbände trage und behaupte mir wäre ein kochender Trank übergelaufen, dann habe ich eine geeignete Ausrede…

Nur dann kann ich auch nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit essen, aber warme Malzeiten kann ich mir unten im Pub, ohnehin nicht allzu viele leisten. Hartwurst, Brot, Käse. Davon kann ich eine ganze Zeit lang leben - hatten wir ja schon - und Wasser gibt es umsonst. Meine Roben sind relativ neu, werden also eine Weile halten.

_Eins nach dem anderen, Severus. Erst mal lernst du, so gut du es alleine kannst, Occlumentik, dann erzählst du dem Dunklen Lord eine Geschichte, die ihn überzeugt…_

Ich wette, er wüsste nur zu gern von Dumbledores Plänen. Dumbledore hat mich immer gemocht - das ist allgemein bekannt - Ich erzähle dem Dunklen Lord, ich würde Dumbledore für ihn ausspionieren in Wahrheit jedoch, arbeite ich für Dumbledore. Hhm, für Dumbledore arbeiten, aber als was? Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste fällt mir ein. Ja, ich würde gerne jungen Leuten beibringen, wie man mit den Dunklen Künsten fertig wird und ich war immer sehr gut in diesem Fach, eine Menge Übung habe ich auch, vielleicht hat er eine Stelle als Lehrer für mich.

Der alte Leech fällt mir ein, der müsste bald in den Ruhestand gehen, aber Tränke? Nein. Ich habe seine edle Kunst zu sehr missbraucht, viel zu sehr. Meine uralten Pläne, Träume und Hoffnungen fallen mir ein. St Mungos – Trankmeister ... Nun, damit ist es wohl für immer vorbei - Dort führt nun kein Weg mehr hin.

Die Werwolflösung kommt mir in den Sinn, ich besitze immer noch die Formel, an der ich so lange gearbeitet habe, weis aber nicht, ob sie wie erwartet funktioniert. Vielleicht, wenn ich sie anonym abgebe und sie testen lasse, damit hätte ich wenigstens ein bisschen was gut gemacht. Ich beschließe, die Formel mit Flohpuder nach St Mungos zu schicken. Mit verstellter Schrift und einem Zauber, der ihren Ursprung verbirgt…

Mein Weg liegt nun klar vor mir. Er ist schwierig und gefährlich, aber es ist möglich ihn zu gehen und ich bin entschlossen, ihn zu gehen. Was auch immer mich das kosten mag – ich habe so einiges wieder gut zu machen!

Die Morde der letzten Nacht waren einfach _zu_ viel. Sirius Bruder und mein einziger Freund…

Meine Gedanken sind einerseits ganz klar, andererseits wirr und sprunghaft. Mein Kopf sinkt schwer auf die Tischplatte und ich schlafe aus schierer körperlicher und geistiger Erschöpfung ein.

Am nächsten Tag gehe ich zu _Florish und Blotts_ und suche nach Büchern über Occlumentik. Es ist gar nicht so einfach, Lektüre zu diesem Thema zu finden und der Händler schickt mich in einen obskuren Laden in einer winzigen, armseligen Nebenstraße - Eine schier unglaubliche Bude - Staubige Schwarten, verschlissene Folianten, uralte Schriftrollen. Spinnenweben, Staub und Moder…

Der Ladenbesitzer sucht mir geeignete Bücher heraus und ich zahle eine horrende Summe, die meine ganze Planung durcheinander bringt, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl: Es geht um meinen Hals.

Monate sind vergangen und der Winter ist fast vorbei – wenigstens wenn man nach dem Kalender geht - es ist schon März. Ein winziger, blakender Kerzenstummel steht auf einem wackligen alten Holztisch und wirft seinen schwachen Schimmer auf die Seiten der alten Bücher. Ich habe mir ein billigeres, winziges Dachzimmer im Kessel genommen. Tom, der Wirt, hat es mir angeboten, als ihm klar wurde, dass ich gedachte, länger zu bleiben.

Hier ist es eng, dunkel und eiskalt. Der Winter hat dieses Jahr scheinbar keine Lust zu Ende zu gehen und es stürmt und schneit - Ich hasse den Winter.

Ich habe mein restliches Gold strengstens rationiert, denn es reicht höchstens für eine warme Mahlzeit in der Woche. Ich habe mir meine Bettdecke um die Schultern geschlungen, um nicht heizen zu müssen. Meine Füße sind die reinsten Eiszapfen, trotz der fünf Paar Socken, die ich übereinander angezogen habe. Meine Augen brennen von der schlechten Beleuchtung, aber ich mache Fortschritte, nur sehr langsam und mühsam, denn es gibt keinen, mit dem ich üben könnte. Ich kann und darf keinem genug vertrauen.

Meine sogenannten Freunde unter den Todessern bedauern es zwar, dass ich momentan keine Tränke mehr herstelle, aber helfen wird mir keiner. Nicht, dass ich ihre Hilfe überhaupt möchte, denn die sind mit Sicherheit die Letzten, denen ich vertrauen dürfte. Nur gut, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht immer dieselben Todesser ruft, nur die, von denen er glaubt, sie gerade zu brauchen. Da meine Hände angeblich zu verletzt sind, um arbeiten zu können, ruft er mich nur noch äußerst selten - Was nutzt schon ein Giftmischer, wenn er kein Gift mehr mischen kann?

Nur zu den großen Versammlungen muss ich immer noch erscheinen, denn er will seinen Gefolgsleuten seine Macht und Größe immer wieder demonstrieren – beweisen, dass wir ihm alle gehören und keine Chance haben, je wieder von ihm frei zu werden ... dennoch ist genau das mein Plan. Es ist jedes Mal ein gewaltiges Wagnis, wenn einem der Dunkle Lord in die Augen schaut und damit in die Seele, doch ich muss es eingehen, wenn mein Vorhaben gelingen soll.

Ich habe keinerlei Einkommen mehr und mein Gold von früher schmilzt wie Schnee in der Sonne, aber ich kann noch bei weitem nicht genug, um dem Dunklen Lord glaubwürdige Märchen zu erzählen.

Es ist kalt, so schrecklich kalt in dem winzigen Zimmer und ich versuche meine Hände mit meinem Atem zu wärmen. Sie fühlen sich so starr und steif an, wie die Äste eines toten Baumes, schmerzen dumpf in der klammen Kälte – die alten Verletzungen, die nie so wirklich richtig verheilt sind (kommt davon, wenn man sowas als halbes Kind alleine versucht) – sie schmerzen immer wenn es kalt ist - schöne Grüße vom alten Bastard.

Unwillig rücke ich die Decke um meine Schultern zurecht und mein Magen knurrt hungrig, aber meine Vorräte müssen noch für ein paar Tage reichen, bevor ich mir wieder neue kaufen darf. Eine Suppe - eine heiße Suppe wäre herrlich - Ich seufze schwer.

„Träum weiter, Severus", sage ich zu mir. „Du kannst dir das nicht leisten, du weist nicht, wie lange du noch hier bleiben musst."

Mein Gehirn stimmt mir zu, aber mein Magen knurrt weiter und ist der Meinung, er habe wirklich großen Hunger. Mein Blick streift durch den Raum und fällt auf meinen Besen. Der Sommer damals mit Hieratus fällt mir ein. Die letzten schönen Tage, an die ich mich erinnern kann, das ganze Elend danach…

_Fliegen_ - es war so großartig gewesen zu fliegen, aber ich will nicht mehr fliegen, allein der Gedanke daran erinnert mich immer an Hieratus, an das was nie wieder sein kann, nie wieder sein wird und die Erinnerung ist bitter – so bitter, wie Galle.

Hieratus ist tot - ermordet vom Dunklen Lord – und der Gedanke tut so schrecklich weh und möchte ich weinen, aber ich habe keine Tränen mehr - viel zu lange schon, habe ich keine Tränen mehr und meine heißen Augen brennen wie von getrocknetem Salz.

Wieder bleiben meine Gedanken an meinem einst so geschätzten Hexenbesen hängen. Moment Mal, wenn ich ihn verkaufe, bekomme ich vielleicht genug Silber, für ein paar warme Mahlzeiten. Ich beschließe, ihn gleich morgen Früh in einem Ramschladen zu verscherbeln - Ich würde ihn ohnehin nicht mehr fliegen wollen, es würde mir das Herz zerreißen.

Ich lasse mir von Tom eine Schüssel mit heißer Suppe geben und trage sie in mein Dachzimmer hinauf. Langsam und genüsslich leere ich sie - warm, warm, endlich warm - Das heiße Essen weckt meine Lebensgeister und mir geht es besser als seit vielen Wochen. Zu lange schon habe ich mir keine anständige Mahlzeit mehr geleistet. Die Abhängigkeit von meinen Tränken – von denen ich große Vorräte habe – hat meinen Appetit auch meistens in ziemlich engen Grenzen gehalten – doch ganz ohne Nahrung kann selbst ich nicht auskommen.

Als ich meine Schüssel bis zum letzten Rest geleert habe, will ich sie wieder zu Tom hinunter bringen, da fällt mein Blick in den trüben Spiegel, der wie vergessen an der Wand hängt. Ich erschrecke und bleibe wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, starre in das altersfleckige Glas. Entgegen blickt mir ein knochiges, dürres, gelblich-bleiches Gesicht, beinahe schon ein Totenschädel, leere, schwarze Augen liegen tief in ihren Höhlen, schwarze Ringe zeichnen sich darunter ab und keinerlei Wärme geht mehr von ihnen aus - Kein Leuchten, kein Funkeln, kein Licht - Nur Leere und Bitterkeit. Strähniges, fettiges, schwarzes Haar fällt mir ungepflegt und glanzlos bis zu den Ellenbogen - irgendwie leblos - _Leichenhaar_.

Wie hypnotisiert schiebe ich die Ärmel meiner Robe hoch, meine Arme sind dürr, so dürr, wie meine knochigen Hände, das Dunkle Mal steht wie ein schwarzes Todesomen auf meiner Haut (auch wenn falsche Verbände es bedecken, muss ich es nicht sehen, um zu wissen, wie es aussieht) und erinnert mich ständig an meinen größten Fehler. Nein, nicht dass ich es wirklich sehen müsste – es ist viel tiefer in meine Seele gebrannt, als es das je in meiner Haut sein könnte.

Der schwarze Stoff unter meinen Fingern fühlt sich schäbig und fadenscheinig an. Was ist nur aus mir geworden? Besonders attraktiv war ich nie, aber doch auch kein wirklich hässlicher Kerl. Jetzt sehe ich aus, als wäre ich aus einer uralten, unheiligen Gruft geflohen - eine Leiche, ein Zombie, ein Ghoul – kein menschliches Wesen mehr. Wie lange noch? Wie lange muss ich das noch durchhalten?

Solange, bis ich mir völlig sicher bin, den Dunklen Lord erfolgreich betrügen zu können, denn ich muss ihn betrügen, wenn ich mich selbst retten will – wenn ich aus diesem Elend wieder rauskommen will.

Aber warum will ich das überhaupt? Es wäre soviel einfacher zu sterben - einzuschlafen und nicht mehr aufzuwachen (und ich kenne genügend Gifte, die das gewährleisten können), dann wäre das alles vorbei und ich würde endlich meinen Frieden finden – den Frieden des ewigen Schlafs, oder den Frieden, den es nur hinter dem Schwarzen Schleier gibt oder den Frieden, dass einfach nur alles vorbei ist – selbst das würde mir genügen ... Ich bin müde, dem Allen so müde.

„_Du musst es wieder gut machen…_!" wieder einmal spricht die kleine Stimme zu mir und sie ist das Einzige, was mich in den letzten Monaten aufrecht gehalten hat, was mich weiter machen lässt ... Sie klingt noch immer wie Hieratus – Blutsbruder … ich könnte dich nicht nochmal enttäuschen...

„Es wieder gut machen", murmle ich daher bitter und trostlos vor mich hin.

Ja, das ist der Grund, warum ich weitermache, weiter lebe, weiter leide, ich muss meine Schuld sühnen, das Leid, für das ich verantwortlich bin, lindern ... es wieder gut machen...

Die Schüssel fällt mir aus der Hand und zerschellt mit einem lauten Klirren am Boden - ich möchte schreien - laut schreien - Die ganze Qual und das ganze Leid aus mir herausbrüllen. Die Bitterkeit in mir auflösen, aber sie liegt wie ein zäher, klebriger Film auf mir und will durch nichts weichen. Aber ich darf nicht laut werden, es würde mich jemand hören, Fragen stellen…

Ich lebe hier unter so vielen Menschen, so vielen, immer sind im Kessel Geräusche zu hören. Ich habe mir nie vorstellen können, dass ich mich als Erwachsener so einsam fühlen würde, wie ich es als Kind war, doch es gibt keine größere Einsamkeit, als die in einer Menschenmenge.

Ich war immer ein Eigenbrötler, ein Einzelgänger – fast immer nur alleine, weil ich mit mir selbst am besten klar komme ... Ja, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich _immer_ einsam sein möchte und mir fehlen die Gespräche mit Hieratus, die Besuche in Hogsmeade, ja, sogar die leidigen Streitereien mit den Herumtreibern. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, fehlen mir auch die heimlichen Blicke auf Sirius, die Gelegenheit, Lily vorbeischweben zu sehen. Ich bin so einsam, so grenzenlos einsam, bitter und leer...

Mit einem beiläufigen Zauber mache ich die Schüssel wieder ganz, dann lasse ich mich zu Tode erschöpft auf mein Bett sinken. Ich will denken … träumen, zu lange habe ich nicht mehr geträumt, weder im Schlafen, noch im Wachen. Nur an das, was zu erledigen war, habe ich gedacht. Schon seit fast vier Jahren, vielleicht sogar noch länger, wenn man das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts mitrechnet … Die Realität war zu grausam, zu hart, zu kalt, zu bitter für Träume, ich selbst war zu leer, aber wenn ich nicht bald wieder träume, werde ich wahnsinnig, drehe schlicht und ergreifend durch … einsam, so einsam.

Mein Ich schreit lautlos auf, schreit nach einem Freund, einem Vertrauten, oder auch nur jemanden, mit dem ich reden oder streiten kann, ohne jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen zu müssen, aber in diesem gegenwärtigen Klima der Angst und des Missrauens ist das schlichtweg unmöglich - Keiner weis, wem er noch trauen kann.

Keine Nutten mehr, habe ich mir nach dem letzten Desaster geschworen und ich habe den Eid gehalten, aber das macht meine Einsamkeit nur noch absoluter, noch unerträglicher, doch ich brauche sie auch nicht mehr, mein Körper ist wie aus Stein, trägt kein Verlangen, keinen Trieb mehr in sich. Die Realität verschwimmt plötzlich von meinen Augen und dann bin ich weit, weit weg...

Ich bin dort, wo ich das letzte Mal glücklich war - ich weis nicht, ob ich wach bin oder träume, aber es ist mir sowas von egal - meine geliebte Lichtung, So wie sie vor zehn Jahren ausgesehen hat. Der Frieden, das Gefühl von Freiheit, Ruhe und unbeschreiblicher Harmonie … glitzerndes, leuchtendes Sonnenlicht in den grün schimmernden Blättern der Bäume, sanfter, lauer Wind, der durch das hohe, weiche Gras streift, es zum Zittern bringt … eine kleine Fledermaus flattert auf mich zu und macht es sich auf meiner Schulter bequem, hält sich an meinen wirren Haarsträhnen fest. Es ist Sonic - aber Sonic ist doch schon ewig tot.

Dennoch fühlt er sich so lebendig auf meiner Schulter an. Ich kann sein freudiges Wippen genau spüren, die Wärme des kleinen Körpers in meinem Gesicht, seinen weichen, rauen Pelz...

Plötzlich verdunkelt ein riesiger Schatten die Sonne und eine gewaltige Gestalt kommt mit langen Schritten auf mich zu - _Hagrid_! - er beginnt mit seiner grollenden, freundlichen, warmherzigen Stimme zu sprechen und seine schwarzen Käferaugen funkeln traurig.

„Mei, Bua, was is blos aus dir word´n? Du warst oiwei a Bua ohne rechte Freind, aba jetzad, jetzad hast gar koan mehr. Bist hea kemma zum Trama? Zum Red´n? Dann mach des, um Himmels Wuin. Red, tram. Des is dei Platz - Do kost toa was´d wuist - Dei Ort - Do bist dahoam…"

Die Gestalt hat sich unter den Worten erst genähert und dann immer weiter von mir entfernt – driftete an mir vorbei ... ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und jetzt ist sie in der Ferne verschwunden.

Mein Platz? Mein Ort? Daheim? - Dann möchte ich eine Weile hier bleiben.

Hagrid hat mir noch nie einen schlechten Rat gegeben und genau genommen verdanke ich ihm sogar mein Leben. Der Tag am See fällt mir wieder ein, mein Dösen und dann plötzlich, das spöttische Gesicht. Wieder glaube ich die feixende, dreiste Stimme zu hören, die mir ein Bad vorschlägt. Plötzlich steht er vor mir, so wie er damals war - _Sirius, geliebter Feind_.

„Ist dir nicht gut ergangen, was, Snivelly?" sagt er in einem fast liebevollen, aber dennoch spöttischen Tonfall.

Er schaut mich mit seinem tollkühnen Zum-Teufel-Grinsen an und seine schwarzen Augen funkeln vertraut. Der alte Spottname sticht mir wie ein glühender Dolch ins Herz - alles schon so lange her. Ich habe seine Stimme seit über drei Jahren nicht mehr gehört. _Einsamkeit._

Meine Hand streckt sich verzweifelt nach ihm aus. Ich sehne mich danach, ihn zu berühren, mit ihm zu sprechen, aber ich finde keine Worte.

„Snivelly, du hast mich gerufen, zumindest deine Erinnerung an mich. Ich bin der Sirius von damals und weis nichts von deiner Zeit, aber ich sehe deutlich, dass es dir dreckig geht, wenn du reden willst, dann sprich jetzt oder ich muss wieder gehen."

„Nein, bitte bleib! Bleib und lass uns reden!" rufe ich entsetzt, fast verzweifelt und wir setzen uns einander gegenüber ins hohe, wiegende Gras.

„Es ist deine Welt", sagt er. „Du kannst sagen und tun, was du willst. Den Sirius deiner Zeit wird das nicht berühren und ich vergesse, sobald du diesen Ort wieder verlässt." Plötzlich ist es der erwachsene Sirius, der mir gegenübersitzt, nicht mehr länger der halbwüchsige Junge von damals. „Du siehst aus, als wolltest du über Dinge sprechen, die nichts für einen Jungen sind, darum habe ich mich verändert, sprich jetzt oder ich muss gehen."

Und ich spreche, sprudle einfach heraus, als der Kelch meiner Einsamkeit überläuft.

„Ich bin einsam, Sirius, so einsam, dass ich schreien könnte. Mein einziger Freund ist vom Dunklen Lord ermordet worden, keiner da, mit dem ich reden könnte, keiner, dem etwas an mir liegt, noch nicht mal als Gegner, jemanden mit dem man sich in die Haare geraten kann - So unendlich einsam - Aber nicht mehr wirklich leer und das ist fast noch schlimmer. Wenn man leer ist, muss man sich keine Gedanken machen, aber ich muss denken, immer nur denken und denken und weil ich denke, leide ich, leide so unsäglich…

Auch wenn ich dich wahrscheinlich damit entsetzt davonjage, muss ich einmal mit dir darüber reden und wenn es nur die Erinnerung an dich ist, mit der ich rede. Ich habe dich jahrelang belauert, von dir geträumt, aber nicht, wie ein Junge von einem Freund oder Feind träumt ... von Abenteuern oder Streitereien ... sondern ich habe von dir _sehnsüchtig_ geräumt, wie von einem heimlichen Geliebten…"

Der Traum-Sirius läuft nicht vor mir weg, er sieht mich mit seinen glitzernden Augen aufmerksam an, er wird mir zuhören solange ich reden will.

„Dein nackter Leib, der im Mondlicht schimmert - so licht, so schlank, so edel - deine schmalen, eleganten, zärtlichen Hände - Ich hätte sie zu gerne auf meinem knochigen, vernarbten Körper gespürt. Drei gestohlene Augenblicke in der grenzenlosen Ewigkeit meiner Einsamkeit. Zwei mal im Verbotenen Wald und einmal im Krankenflügel. Verlangende Blicke, erotische Phantasien, sehnsüchtige Träume … Nur einmal habe ich dich berührt, nur ein einziges, wundervolles Mal."

Nun macht der Traum-Sirius etwas, das der echte Sirius niemals getan hätte - er rutscht neben mich und legt mir seinen Arm um die Schultern. Sanft, freundschaftlich, ja liebevoll.

„Einsam", sagt er nachdenklich. „Ja, das hätten wir uns eigentlich denken können. Nein, ich bin nicht der echte Sirius, aber irgendwie bin ich doch ein Teil von ihm. Etwas, das er hätte sein können. Sowas, wie ein _möglicher_ Sirius. Für eine kurze Zeit gehöre ich hier her und du auch. Für kurze Zeit, kann sein, was hätte sein können. Nur für kurze Zeit."

Er wendet sich mir zu und hebt seine Hand, zärtlich streicht er mit seinen langen, schlanken Fingern über mein knochiges, müdes Gesicht, wischt mir liebevoll die Haare aus den Augen, dann fasst er mich im Nacken an und zieht mich zu sich, legt seine Lippen sanft auf die meinen. Nur ein Hauch, aber die zärtlichste Berührung, die ich je empfunden habe. Meine Arme heben sich wie von selbst und legen sich um die Schultern meines Gegenübers. Das Traumwesen erwidert sacht die sehnsüchtige Umarmung, streichelt mir weiterhin liebevoll Rücken und Haar. Wie ein Traum im Traum legen wir uns auf das weiche hohe Gras. Meine Hände an dem Traum-Sirius, seine Hände auf mir.

Wir streicheln uns. Weiche, glatte Haut unter meinen Fingern, kräftiges, schwarzes Haar. Mein Körper erzittert glücklich unter den zarten Berührungen der Traumgestalt. Hieratus hatte Recht - es kann auch ganz anders sein - Zärtlich, sanft, richtig und gut. Es fühlt sich schöner an, als alles, was ich je empfunden habe. Zeit? Raum? Bedeutungslos. Es scheint ewig zu dauern. Nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste. Nichts, was man je zu bedauern hätte - Nur Zärtlichkeit, Nähe, Freundschaft, Liebe … Ein Traum im Traum…

„Mr Snape, Mr Snape! Ach Merlin, mach, dass er endlich wieder zu sich kommt!"

Eine alte, kratzige Stimme. Was hat diese fremde Stimme auf meiner Lichtung verloren? Meine Lichtung und Sirius. Ich will hier nicht weg! Ich will bleiben! Am liebsten für immer!

Ein kalter Lappen auf meinem Gesicht, meinen Armen, meinem Körper, eine schwielige Hand an meiner Stirn, Stimmengemurmel.

„Unterernährung und Kälte, Tom", sagt eine mir unbekannte Stimme. „Der junge Mann liegt im Delirium, phantasiert, träumt. Sorgen sie dafür, dass er heiße Brühe bekommt, wenn sie ihm die einflößen können und er braucht ein wärmeres Zimmer. Ich weis Tom, sie führen einen Gasthof, keine Fürsorgestelle, aber ich möchte ihn nicht nach St Mungos bringen, nicht in der augenblicklichen Situation mit Du-weist-schon-Wem…"

Seine Finger liegen auf dem Verband, den ich schon seit Monaten um meine Hände gewickelt trage (die angeblichen Verbrennungen) und der bequemer Weise auch mein Dunkles Mal verdeckt – ich weis nicht, ob er was davon gesehen hat – aber wenn, scheint er entschlossen zu sein zu schweigen.

„Kein Problem, Heiler Farwick, er hat seine Rechnungen immer im Voraus gezahlt und momentan habe ich eine Menge Zimmer frei. Wie sie schon sagten, die Situation im Augenblick … verdirbt mein Geschäft und besser diesen Kunden als gar keinen…"

Meine Sinne verwirren sich wieder und ich höre nichts mehr.

Ich treibe in einem endlosen Meer aus unbekannten Farben, fremden Gerüchen und seltsamen Geräuschen. Farben, die nach Unendlichkeit schmecken, Geräusche, die nach Sehnsucht riechen und Gerüche, die nach Hoffnung klingen...

Ist es warm? - Ist es kalt? - Bedeutungslos.

Licht? - Schatten? - Irrelevant.

Bin ich wach? - Träume ich? - Sinnlos zu fragen.

Als ich meiner selbst wieder bewusst werde, scheint die Sonne hell beim Fenster herein. Der Schimmer grüner Alleebäume macht mir klar, dass der Winter vorbei sein muss. Wie lange habe ich hier gelegen? War ich krank? Was ist überhaupt geschehen? Meine Fragen werden beantwortet, als der Wirt herein kommt.

„Mr Snape!" ruft er erfreut aus. „Endlich sind sie wieder bei uns."

„Wie lange war ich weggetreten?" frage ich und meine Stimme ist kaum mehr ein Flüstern.

„Fast einen Monat. Es ist zurzeit wenig los und mein Schankbursche hat sich um sie gekümmert. Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen jetzt endlich wieder besser?"

Ich nicke.

„Ja", flüstere ich schwach, „aber immer noch müde, schlapp…"

„Sie werden von nun an mindestens einmal am Tag eine warme Mahlzeit zu sich nehmen. Ich weis ja, dass sie hier ihren Studien nachgehen, aber deswegen das Essen zu vergessen … aber man kennt ja diese studierenden Zauberer."

„Nicht vergessen, Tom, zu wenig Gold."

Ich muss dem Wirt im Augenblick einfach vertrauen, denn er hätte mich leicht den Auroren ausliefern können. Tom hört alles und er kennt mit Sicherheit meinen üblen Ruf.

„Es kommen auch wieder bessere Zeiten, Mr Snape. Sie können ihre Schulden bei mir zahlen, wenn sie wieder eine Anstellung haben."

„Warum helfen sie mir, Tom?"

„Kannte ihre Mutter. Vor Ewigkeiten in Hogwarts und ich kannte ihren Vater. Lucinda hätte einen Besseren verdient. Hab nie verstanden, warum sie diesen Nichtsnutz geheiratet hat. War ein so strahlendes, prächtiges Mädel. Hab sie Jahre später mal wieder gesehen. Sie warn damals noch ´n kleines Baby. Hab Lucinda fast nicht wieder erkannt, war kaum mehr wieder zu erkennen. Das Strahlen, die Lebensfreude - dahin, alles dahin. Der alte Ravenous hat sie umgebracht, oder? Hat mal damit geprahlt, als er zuviel Feuerwhiskey hinter die Binde gekippt hatte."

„Ich weis es nicht", murmle ich nachdenklich, „aber ich vermute es."

Tom nickt traurig und bestätigend.

„Und der alte Nichtsnutz? Hab ihn schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen … nicht dass ich ihn vermissen würde."

„Auch schon seit ein paar Jahren tot. Hat sich zu Tode gesoffen. Hab ihn hinter unserer Hütte begraben."

„Yeah. Hab ihm immer gesagt, dass er zuviel säuft, wollt aber nie auf mich hörn. Schlafen sie, Mr Snape und werden sie wieder ganz gesund. Ich schick ihnen dann später den Sean rauf. Mit was Warmen zum Essen."

Ohne Toms Hilfe wäre ich verhungert oder auf eine andere Art umgekommen. Er sorgte dafür, dass ich aß. Er half mir einige meiner alten Bücher zu verkaufen und einen anständigen Preis dafür zu bekommen und er versteckte mich auch vor den Auroren. Nicht, dass sie mich im Besonderen gesucht hätten, aber sie waren hinter jedem mutmaßlichen Todesser her, dessen sie habhaft werden konnten.

Tom ist kein großartiger Zauberer, aber er sieht viel, hört viel, weis viel. Ohne seine Hilfe wäre es mir in den folgenden vier Monaten nie gelungen erfolgreich Occlumentik zu lernen. Er stellt mir keine Fragen, warum ich tue, was ich tue, er ist einfach da, wenn ich ihn brauche.

Das Treiben der Todesser wird immer schlimmer. Ich höre, dass sie ihre heimtückischen Späße jetzt auch verstärkt mit Muggeln treiben, immer öfter und immer übler, bald wird keine lebende Seele mehr vor ihnen sicher sein und die Zauberer vom Ministerium für Magie sind nahezu machtlos. Sie haben den Auroren sogar gestattet, die Unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen mutmaßliche Todesser einzusetzen und das zeigt ja wohl am deutlichsten, wie ohnmächtig sie sich fühlen müssen.

Ich werde derzeit nicht mehr gerufen. Der Dunkle Lord muss erfahren haben, dass ich krank war und mir wird klar, dass ich schon bald meinen Wert für ihn verloren haben werde und wenn es soweit ist, dann Adieu, Severus, das war´s für dich.

Als er mich das nächste Mal ruft, ist es für mich höchste Zeit zu handeln. Er lässt die Todesser von ihren Taten berichten, wie er es immer tut, lobt selten, tadelt häufig, immer mit dieser grausamen, kalten, zischenden Schlangenstimme, foltert, wenn er es für angebracht hält – und das denkt er immer häufiger - dann fällt sein Blick auf mich.

„Nun, Giftmischer, was hast du zu berichten?"

„Meister, ich war lange krank und noch länger dauerte es, bis ich euch wieder dienlich sein konnte", beginne ich mit meiner vorbereiteten Erklärung. „Aber die Zeit war nicht vertan. Ich habe einen kühnen Plan entwickelt, euch den Besitz von Hogwarts zu verschaffen."

Er saugt zischend den Atem ein und sieht mich durchdringend an.

„Sprich, mein lieber Giftmischer, was ist durch deine finsteren Gehirnwindungen gekrochen?"

Ich setzte ihm meinen vorgeblichen Plan in allen Einzelheiten auseinander. Wie ich gedenke mich bei Dumbledore einzuschmeicheln, wie ich seine Pläne herausfinden will, seine Anhänger, seine Stützpunkte, haarklein setze ich dem Dunklen Lord alles auseinander. So klar, so schlüssig spreche ich, dass ich beinahe selbst glaube, was ich da sage. Als ich geendet habe, beginnt er zu lachen - sein grausames, höhnisches, hohes Lachen und wieder läuft es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter. Wieder verspüre ich Todesangst, aber ich lasse mir nichts anmerken und verschließe meine Gedanken noch fester, als ich es schon die ganze Zeit getan habe - Keinen Augeblick zu früh, denn er richtet seine roten Schlangenaugen mit den Schlitzpupillen auf mich und mir ist, als würde er das Innere meines Schädels mit einer scharfen Schaufel umgraben.

Mit meiner ganzen Konzentration, mit der endlosen, kraftraubenden Übung zahlloser Stunden, lasse ich ihn sehen, was ich will, dass er sieht, das ist das Schwierige daran. Ich darf ihn nicht aus meinem Geist aussperren, denn er würde sofort Verdacht schöpfen - ich muss ihn täuschen, ihn betrügen - Ich, Severus Snape, muss einige Augenblicke stärker sein als der Dunkle Lord. Ich darf mich nicht fürchten, darf nicht an mir zweifeln, darf keinen einzigen Augenblick in meiner Konzentration nachlassen, sonst ist alles verloren.

Diese wenigen Augenblicke scheinen sich zu Äonen zu dehnen, bis er sich endlich abwendet. Jetzt nur kein Seufzen, kein Zeichen von Erleichterung oder ein Nachlassen der Anspannung, ein kleiner Fehler und ich kann immer noch alles verlieren.

„JA!" zischt er begehrlich. „Endlich ein Plan nach meinem Herzen. Endlich einer, der es wagt, es mit Dumbledore, diesem Schlammblutliebhaber, aufzunehmen. HA! Und ich dachte schon, unsere Wege würden sich trennen, mein lieber Giftmischer! Geh! Geh, meine liebe Schlange und betrüge den närrischen Alten. Berichte meinen getreuen Todessern durch das Feuer, aber denk immer dran, du bist nicht mein einziger Spion. Lord Voldemort hat nicht nur einen Pfeil im Köcher…"

Er disappariert und mit ihm die Todesser, ich bleibe alleine zurück.

Phase eins? - Erfolgreich.

Phase zwei? - Ich kann nur hoffen, dass mir der alte Mann vertrauen wird, denn mit _ihm_ meine ich es wirklich ehrlich.

Noch einmal kehre ich in den Tropfenden Kessel zurück und bitte Tom, mir dabei zu helfen, alles zu verkaufen, was ich nicht mehr brauche, denn ich benötige ein wenig Gold, um meine weiteren Pläne verwirklichen zu können. Den geringen Rest meiner Habseeligkeiten packe ich in meinen uralten Koffer - ich habe es nie für nötig befunden, mir einen neuen zu kaufen - viel besitze ich ohnehin nicht mehr, hauptsächlich noch meine alten Zaubertrank- und Schulbücher (sie sind zu kaputt, denn manchmal habe ich sie gewissen Leuten nachgeworfen, wenn nichts anderes zur Hand war), dann verabschiede ich mich von Tom und reise mit Flohpuder nach Hogsmeade. Das ist die einfachere Methode, wenn man Gepäck hat.

 


	10. Dumbledore

Kapitel 10

**Dumbledore**

Zurück ins Licht?

Ich nehme mir ein Zimmer im Hogs Head, einem schäbigen, verwahrlosten Pub. Der Vorteil des Hogs Head: Es liegt nicht an der Hauptstraße und ist sehr billig. Viel haben meine Besitztümer nämlich nicht eingebracht, aber es muss einfach reichen.

Dann schreibe ich einen Brief an Dumbledore und bitte ihn um eine private Unterredung. Eine gemietete Eule aus dem Postbüro bringt ihn in die Schule hinauf oder dorthin, wo auch immer Dumbledore sich befinden mag. Es ist Ende Juli und das bedeutet Ferien. Ich habe mich nie gefragt, wo Dumbledore seine Ferien wohl verbringen mag.

Der alte Magier ist der Einzige, der mir jetzt noch helfen kann. Er ist der Einzige, von dem ich sicher sein kann, dass er nicht auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords steht. Bei jedem anderen wäre auch ein Imperius Fluch möglich, der ihn dazu bringt, Dinge zu tun, die er niemals aus freiem Willen getan hätte. Ich habe diesen Fluch nur zu oft bei der Arbeit gesehen während meiner Zeit bei den Todessern und weis wie er wirkt – und ich weis auch, wie ich ihn abwehren kann – selbst der Dunkle Lord weis davon und versucht es nicht bei mir – warum auch? Immerhin hält er mich für seinen gehorsamen Diener.

Als ich den Brief abgeschickt habe, wird mir klar, dass mir jetzt nur noch eins bleibt. Vielleicht das Schwerste – zu warten.

Ich sitze in meinem schäbigen Zimmer und überdenke nochmals die Worte, die ich an Dumbledore richten will. Was und wieviel ich erzählen will. Alles, was ich über den Dunklen Lord und die Todesser weis, das ist klar, aber wie viel über mich selbst? Wieviel weis der alte Mann? Wieviel errät er? Wieviel muss ich ihm sagen? Nun, ich werde einfach abwarten, wie es läuft und seine Fragen so wahrheitsgemäß beantworten, wie ich nur kann. Er kann und darf mir nicht vertrauen, wenn ich nicht absolut ehrlich zu ihm bin, denn auch er wird genau wissen, wenn ich nicht die Wahrheit sage, auch er hat diese Fähigkeit.

Ich habe ihn immer für einen schrägen Vogel gehalten, hatte aber auch immer gewaltigen Respekt vor ihm. Er ist wirklich ein mächtiger weißer Zauberer.

Ich habe Glück, ich muss nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten, schon am nächsten Tag bringt mir eine Eule einen Brief vorbei. Inzwischen habe ich schrecklichen Hunger – auch wenn ich nur noch selten wirklich Hunger verspüre (immer noch schlucke ich alles Mögliche, um nicht träumen zu müssen, das machte mich erneut abhängig – nach meiner Krankheit und raubt mir auch weiterhin den Appetit) und nur esse, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. In den letzten Tagen konnte ich nicht essen, ich war zu nervös, viel zu nervös und Tom - ich wollte mich nicht noch mehr bei ihm verschulden und habe, als es mir wieder besser ging, nur noch wenig von ihm angenommen – der klägliche Rest meines Stolzes hatte es mir verboten.

Ich bin fast so dürr, wie mit vierzehn oder fünfzehn, obwohl ich inzwischen wirklich ein ausgewachsener Mann bin und in den letzten beiden Jahren bin ich auch nicht mehr gewachsen.

Solche eigenartige Gedanken gehen mir durch den Kopf als ich Dumbledores Brief in der Hand halte. Lange starre ich den Umschlag an, drehe ihn unsicher hin und her, als könne ich seinen Inhalt erraten, ohne ihn zu öffnen. Es dauert, bis ich endlich meinen ganzen Mut zusammennehme und ihn aufreiße:

_Lieber Severus,_

_komm um die Teestunde zum Schloss hinauf, ich werde Dich am Eingang erwarten, dann können wir in aller Ruhe reden._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ein kurzer Brief, aber er klingt freundlich. Zur Teestunde - mein Magen knurrt schon wieder, aber ich habe mein restliches Geld für dieses Zimmer ausgegeben und besitze noch nicht einmal mehr einen Knut. Nun, ich hatte schon öfter Hunger und bin damit fertig geworden. Was sollte es denn auch noch für eine Rolle für mich spielen? Wenn der Alte mir nicht glaubt, bin ich bereits so gut wie tot (und dann ist es egal, ob mein Magen voll oder leer ist) und wenn er mir glaubt, dann wird sich dieses Problem wohl von selbst lösen.

Ich überprüfe meine Erscheinung im Spiegel. Schäbig - ich sehe so entsetzlich schäbig aus - Richtig verwahrlost. Meine Haare reichen mir inzwischen bis zur Taille, hab sie seit Jahren nicht mehr schneiden lassen, dichte schwarze Stoppeln zeigen sich an meinem Kinn, müsste mich dringend mal wieder rasieren, aber nicht jetzt, meine Hände zittern zu sehr. Ich bin so dürr wie ein Skelett und meine fadenscheinige Robe hängt wie ein alter Kartoffelsack an mir, aber das lässt sich jetzt nicht ändern und Dumbledore muss ich nicht beeindrucken.

Ich muss nur einfach hoffen, dass er mir glaubt und vertraut, trotz meiner verabscheuenswürdigen Taten in den letzten Jahren und plötzlich höre ich Hagrids grollende Stimme in meinem Kopf, als stünde er neben mir:

„_Da Dumbledore sagt imma, dass a jeda a zwoate Schanz´n verdient. A grossa Mo, da Dumbledore."_

Ja, Hagrid, ich hoffe du hast Recht, das hoffe ich aus tiefsten Herzen.

Als es an der Zeit ist, mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Der Brief klang wirklich freundlich, aber meine Zukunft ist so ungewiss, wie noch nie. Der Alte ist wirklich meine letzte Hoffnung.

Er wartet, wie versprochen, vor dem Schlosstor auf mich. Silberhaarig, silberbärtig und er trägt immer noch dieselbe Halbmondbrille, die er schon hatte, als ich ein Junge war. Er scheint sich kaum zu verändern, scheint unberührt zu sein von den Wirren dieser Zeit. Seine hellblauen Augen funkeln in Wiedererkennen, als er mich sieht. Sein Nicken ist wie ein Willkommen. Wieder habe ich das Gefühl, diesem Mann unbedingt vertrauen zu können.

„Komm rein, Severus, gehen wir in mein Büro", meint er freundlich.

„Gerne, Sir. Danke, dass sie bereit sind, mit mir zu reden", erwidere ich unsicher.

„Später, später, komm erst mal mit nach oben."

Schweigend steigen wir die Marmortreppe hinauf. Das Schloss wirkt jetzt im Sommer eigenartig leer und verlassen, keine lärmenden Schüler, kein Geräusch eiliger Füße, keine anderen Leute, selbst die Geister scheinen im Urlaub zu sein - Leer und verlassen. Er führt mich zum Steingargoyle, murmelt ein Passwort, das ich nicht verstehen kann und die Wächterstatue springt zur Seite. Eine Wendeltreppe trägt uns von selbst nach oben. Er winkt mich in sein Büro und weist mir einen Stuhl auf der einen Seite seines Schreibtisches zu, er selbst lässt sich dahinter nieder.

„Jetzt ist die richtige Zeit zum Reden", sagt er sanft. „Hier ist es völlig sicher. Kein Wort von dem, was du sagst, wird diesen Raum verlassen, wenn du es nicht willst. Severus, mein Junge, du siehst einfach schrecklich aus. Was ist dir nur widerfahren?"

„Vieles, Sir, sehr vieles. Ich weis nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Vielleicht das Wichtigste zuerst und dann, wenn sie mir zuhören wollen, wie und warum es dazu kam - Ich bin ein Todesser."

Ich kremple meinen fadenscheinigen Ärmel hoch und zeige ihm das Dunkle Mal auf meinem linken Unterarm – natürlich habe ich inzwischen die Binden entfernt - Er schaut sich das Brandzeichen genau an, scheint aber weder erstaunt noch überrascht zu sein.

„Aber nun hast du deine Meinung über Voldemort geändert, nicht wahr? Sonst wärst du jetzt nicht hier. Erzähl mir die ganze Geschichte. Ich möchte sie aus deinem eigenen Mund hören."

Ich bin zusammengezuckt, als er den Dunklen Lord bei dessen richtigen Namen genannt hat, zu sehr bin ich es gewohnt, dessen Klang zu fürchten, ich schlucke hart und fahre fort:

„Ja, Sir. Sie beginnt mit einem einsamen, kleinen Jungen, der zufällig ein Magier war. Ein Außenseiter, ein Prügelknabe. Als er alt genug war, kam er nach Hogwarts, dort fand er einen Freund, den ersten und einzigen Freund seines Lebens. Es dauerte über zwei Jahre, bis er überhaupt begriff, dass der andere Junge ein wahrer Freund war und sie hatten nur ein kurzes Jahr Zeit, diese Freundschaft zu genießen. Danach musste der andere Junge zwei Jahre lang eine andere Schule besuchen. Weit, weit weg von hier…"

„Du sprichst von Hieratus Morch, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Sir. Hieratus, mein Freund, mein Blutsbruder. Der pathetische Akt eines heranwachsenden Jungen, aber mir war und ist diese Blutsbrüderschaft etwas völlig Ernstes, fast etwas Heiliges" - Nachdenklich reibe ich an der alten Narbe in meiner linken Hand - „Dieser Eid hat mit meinen weiteren Taten zu tun. Auch, dass mir Hieratus Gold geliehen hat, dass ich nicht ohne etwas da stehe, solange er nicht da ist, spielt eine Rolle. Sie müssen wissen Sir, ich hatte nicht das geringste eigene Vermögen. Nichts, gar nichts. Als ich im Sommer vor meinem fünften Jahr nach Hause kam, war mein Vater gestorben. Zu viel Feuerwhiskey. Ich habe ihn im Hintergarten begraben, aber er hat mir nichts hinterlassen, nur unsere baufällige Hütte und ein paar üble, uralte Zauberbücher. Ohne das Gold von Hieratus, wäre ich damals schlicht und ergreifend verhungert. Ich schulde ihm so unendlich viel.

In meinem fünften Jahr trat Lestrange an mich heran und bat mich einen Trank für ihn zu brauen und bot mir dafür, für meine damaligen Verhältnisse, ein kleines Vermögen an. Sie müssen sich das so vorstellen, Sir, ich hatte fast das ganze Gold von Hieratus in jenem schrecklichen Sommer ausgegeben. Ich hatte also eine Menge Schulden bei ihm. Meine ganze Kleidung war mir zu klein geworden und ich war damals im schönsten Wachstum. Das Gold von Lestrange bedeutete für mich ein Stück Freiheit, bedeutete die Möglichkeit, einmal nicht mehr der Schleimball sein zu müssen, nicht mehr schäbig, nicht mehr das Kind armer Leute…

Nun, Lestrange blieb nicht mein einziger Kunde und nur zu schnell gewöhnte ich mich dran, über Gold zu verfügen, aber der vielleicht wichtigere Grund: Plötzlich wurde ich geachtet, geschätzt, war gefragt.

Ich will mich nicht selbst loben, aber meine Arbeit war ausgezeichnet und das bedeutete mir so unendlich viel. Es ist sehr komplex, Sir und nicht einfach zu erklären…"

Der alte Mann brummt zustimmend und nickt.

„Du bist den blendenden Verlockungen von Macht, Gold und Schmeichelei erlegen, mein Junge, wie schon so viele vor dir. Es ist auch meine Schuld, du warst mein Schüler und ich war für dich verantwortlich, ich hätte besser auf dich achten sollen. Warum hast du nie etwas davon gesagt, mich nie um Hilfe gebeten?"

„Es war mir zu peinlich darüber zu reden, Sir, ich habe mich zu sehr für alles geschämt … Nein, Sir, sie trifft nicht die geringste Schuld. Es war meine Entscheidung und ich bin diesen Weg gegangen, ohne mir groß Gedanken um die Konsequenzen zu machen."

Er brummt erneut und streicht sinnend durch seinen langen, silberweißen Bart. Mir wird klar, dass, was auch immer ich sage, er sich Vorwürfe machen wird (und ich bin längst nicht mehr sauer auf ihn wegen der Sache mit dem Werwolf – zuviel Wasser ist inzwischen die Themse hinunter geflossen – was aber nicht für die Herumtreiber gilt, auch wenn sie für mich wirklich unwichtig geworden sind – jedenfalls meistens), also spreche ich einfach weiter:

„Im sechsten Jahr, war Hieratus wieder da und ich habe Tränke gebraut wie ein Besessener. Lestrange war damals schon aus der Schule, aber ich habe ihn in den Ferien getroffen. Er hat mir weitere Aufträge gegeben und meinen Ruf auch außerhalb von Hogwarts verbreitet. Ich konnte mich vor Arbeit kaum retten. Dann kam das letzte Jahr und mit ihm kam auch Igor Karkaroff, Hieratus alter Bekannter aus Dumstrang. Für Karkaroff gab es kein anders Thema, als den Dunklen Lord. Er war begeistert und konnte begeistern. Hieratus, mich und auch andere…

Ich glaube, sie erinnern sich, wie schrecklich damals die Stimmung an der Schule war. Alle waren so hektisch, so fiebrig, als könne jeder Tag ihr letzter sein. Alle hatten Angst und dann die Berichte über die üblen Morde, das Verschwinden von immer mehr Leuten … Furcht, Angst, Unsicherheit. Auch ich wurde davon angesteckt…

Eigentlich wollte ich Trankmeister an St Mungos werden, ich hatte sogar schon eine halbe Einstellungszusage, aber inzwischen war mir klar geworden, was ich mit meinen Tränken und meinem verdammten Stolz über meine glänzende Arbeit angerichtet hatte. Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte. Hieratus hatte mich eingeladen, bei ihm in seiner Stadtwohnung zu leben. Ich habe sein Angebot angenommen und mit meinen schwarzen Tränken weiter gemacht. Ich habe mein Gewissen betäubt und einfach weiter gemacht. Schon bald kam der Tag, als wir Drei - denn Igor Karkaroff war auch bei uns - vom Dunklen Lord rekrutiert wurden. Es war damals bereits zu spät für mich, abzulehnen. Zu viele schwarze Tränke, zu tief verstrickt, in zu viele finstere Dinge…

Die nächsten drei Jahre verbrachte ich wie in einer Starre, einem bösen Traum, ohne Denken, ohne Fühlen, ohne Gewissen, nur weiter, weiter auf meinem einmal eingeschlagenen Weg in den Abgrund...

Irgendwie ist es mir gelungen, nie jemanden töten zu müssen, während meiner Zeit bei den Todessern, aber ich habe unzählige Tränke und Gifte gemischt – für den Dunklen Lord ... so nennt er mich auch – seinen ‚_Giftmischer' _... Es war eine tote Zeit, eine leere Zeit - So sinnlos - doch dann geschah etwas, dass mich wieder zu Verstand brachte. Etwas, das ich tat, ohne dass es mit den Todessern zu tun hatte - eine schreckliche Sache…" bei den letzten Worten wird meine Stimme immer leiser und leiser.

Ich möchte nicht mit Dumbledore über diese Sache reden, aber ich werde es tun, wenn ich es tun muss. Ich schaue fragend in diese klugen, alten, blauen Augen. Sie sind traurig, so traurig, wie sie es fast immer waren, wenn es um mich ging.

„Hast du jemanden getötet?" fragt er sehr ruhig.

„Nein, aber es hat nicht mehr viel gefehlt. Es war an dem Tag, nachdem Potter Lily geheiratet hatte. Sie müssen wissen, ich habe Lily immer _verehrt_ - Ja, dieses altmodische Wort passt ganz genau und Potter war immer mein Gegner gewesen, mein Feind. Eifersucht, Neid, Einsamkeit … Ich weis selbst nicht genau, was mich damals bewegt hat.

Nun, ich habe mir ein Mädchen gesucht, das ihr ähnlich sah - nicht bewusst - aber plötzlich hat mich der Rest meines Verstandes verlassen und ich habe die Kleine halb tot geprügelt…"

„Du musst nicht weiter reden", unterbricht mich der alte Mann. „Ich verstehe, nicht dass ich es billige, gewiss nicht, aber ich verstehe."

Ich nicke dankbar und fahre fort:

„Nun, als ich wieder zu mir kam, kam ich völlig zu mir. Mir wurde klar, dass ich dieses Leben nicht weiter führen kann, dass ich zwar alles andere als ein netter Kerl bin, dass ich aber auch kein Mörder sein will und die Todesser sind nichts anderes als Mörder."

Ich erzähle ihm von dem halben Gespräch mit Hieratus, aber nicht so genau, wie es dazu kam. Dem Ruf des Dunklen Lords. Regulus Folterung und Hinrichtung und Hieratus Tod. Bei diesem Teil der Erzählung steht die Erinnerung so lebendig vor meinem inneren Auge, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Der Schmerz in meinem Inneren ist ungeheuerlich - _Hieratus, mein Freund, mein Blutsbruder - _Plötzlich schwinden mir die Sinne und ich rutsche haltlos von meinem Stuhl, den Aufprall am Boden bekomme ich bereits nicht mehr mit.

Ich komme wieder zu mir, als ich eine freundliche Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre.

„Severus, was ist mit dir?"

Ich richte mich auf und schaue in diese besorgten Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille.

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir, die Erinnerung…"

„Hast du Hunger, mein Junge? Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein paar Mahlzeiten ausgelassen, du bist ja nur noch Haut und Knochen."

Ich schaue beschämt zu Boden und nicke. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke ich, dass er mit seinem Stab durch die Luft wedelt und damit eine Platte mit Sandwichs zum Erscheinen bringt. Daneben steht eine dampfende Kanne Tee.

„Iss erst mal etwas, dann kannst du weiter erzählen", meint er ruhig.

Ich lasse mir das nicht zweimal sagen, setze mich wieder an den Schreibtisch und verschlinge geradezu die belegten Brote. Dumbledore sieht mir schweigend zu und nimmt nur hin und wieder einen Schluck aus seiner dampfenden Teetasse. Als der Teller leer ist, blicke ich wieder zu ihm auf. Ich habe den Faden verloren und muss erst überlegen, wie ich weiter erzählen soll. Ach ja, Hieratus Tod. _Oh mein Gott!_

Ich schlucke schwer und schildere Dumbledore meine weiteren Überlegungen und Pläne. Nur kurz spreche ich über meine Zeit im Tropfenden Kessel – und nicht über meine Trankabhängigkeit, erzähle natürlich von meiner Ausrede, um nicht mehr die Tränke brauen zu müssen. _Occlumentik…_

Er schaut mich lange und nachdenklich an und sein Blick scheint bis in meine tiefste Seele zu reichen, aber ich versperre mich nicht - er soll alles sehen können, wie es in mir ist. Schließlich nickt er, er scheint die Wahrheit in mir gesehen zu haben und mir zu glauben – _Vertrauen - d_er alte Mann vertraut mir und mir fällt ein Tonnengewicht von der Seele. Ich werde ihn nie enttäuschen, schwöre ich mir in diesem Augenblick – Niemals!

„Wie kann ich dir dabei helfen?" fragt er schließlich.

„Ich werde ihnen alles erzählen, was ich von den Plänen des Dunklen Lords und seiner Todesser weis und noch in Erfahrung bringen kann. Ich werde ihm falsche Berichte über ihre Vorhaben geben, denn ich habe eine Menge wieder gut zu machen."

„An welchen Vorwand hättest du gedacht, dass du dich unauffällig in Hogwarts aufhalten kannst."

Seine Augen funkeln und er scheint bereits eigene Pläne zu haben.

„Vielleicht haben sie eine Lehrerstelle für mich, vielleicht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – wenn ich ihnen nicht zu jung bin."

„Eine Lehrerstelle, ja, aber nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„An welche Stelle haben sie dann gedacht?"

„Zaubertränke."

Ich werde kreidebleich, mein Inneres krampft sich entsetzt zusammen, das will ich nicht, nicht Zaubertränke.

„Zaubertränke?" krächze ich fast tonlos. „Sir, ich möchte nicht mehr in diesem Bereich arbeiten, nicht nach dem, was meine Tränke angerichtet haben."

„Genau aus diesem Grund, möchte ich dich für diesen Posten. Ja, deine Tränke haben schreckliche Dinge angerichtet, aber ich kenne auch deinen Ruf. Du bist ein geradezu genialer Trankbrauer. Der alte Leech hat sich zurückgezogen und er hat immer in den höchsten Tönen von dir gesprochen. Er hat mir einmal gesagt, dass er sich einen so brillanten Nachfolger wie dich wünschen würde – und darum spielt auch für mich dein Alter keine Rolle – weil du einer der Besten bist, den ich für diesen Job finden kann."

Ich werfe ihm einen gequälten Blick zu. Was soll ich tun? Die einzige Zukunft, die es noch für mich gibt, liegt hier, in Hogwarts.

„_Du musst es wieder gut machen_", höre ich erneut Hieratus Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Ja, ich muss es gut machen und das hier ist der einzige Weg, den es noch für mich gibt.

„Ja, Sir, ich nehme die Stelle an, ich habe keine andere Wahl, keine andere Zukunft."

„Mit dem Posten ist die Stellung des Hauslehrers von Slytherin verbunden, auch diese biete ich dir an."

„Danke Sir, soviel hätte ich nicht erhofft und was das Andere betrifft…"

„Du musst nicht für mich spionieren, mein Junge. Hier in Hogwarts bist du vor Voldemort geschützt. Hier sind wir für ihn unerreichbar."

„Und zulassen, dass weitere Unschuldige einfach so gefoltert werden, leiden und sterben?" platze ich heraus. „So beiläufig, wie man eine Fliege erschlägt? Nein, Sir, dann würde ich mich so schuldig machen, als spräche ich selbst die Unverzeihlichen Flüche aus - Außerdem: Ich habe wirklich eine Menge wieder gut zu machen."

„Gut Severus, dann ist das abgemacht und du kannst am ersten September hier als Lehrer anfangen. Weist du, wo du in der Zwischenzeit unterkommen kannst?"

„Nein Sir, nur vielleicht noch für ein paar Tage. Solange ist das Zimmer im Hogs Head noch bezahlt, danach verfüge ich nicht mehr über die geringsten Mittel."

Es ist mir peinlich, das einzugestehen, aber mein Entschluss, ehrlich zu sein, leitet mich auch jetzt.

„Dann kannst du sofort in Leechs Räume in den Verliesen einziehen. Er ist bereits nach Wales gegangen und sie stehen leer."

„Danke, Sir, nur zu gerne."



Professor für Zaubertränke

Meine neuen Räume liegen unter der Erde, aber inzwischen macht mir das nicht mehr viel aus. Ich bin die Sonne schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gewohnt und scheue inzwischen ihre Strahlen. Nein, keine Sonne mehr, nicht mehr seit jenen letzten sorglosen Tagen mit Hieratus auf meiner Lichtung…

Ich habe in der Nacht gelebt, bin ein Teil der Dunkelheit geworden, sie ist mein Heim und mein Versteck, der Ort an den ich gehöre. Das Zwielicht, die Schatten und die Dunkelheit – sie alle sind ein Teil von mir und ich ein Teil von ihnen.

Filch hilft mir, mich häuslich einzurichten und jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Warum er mich angeblich nie gesehen hat. Warum ich immer ungestraft des Nachts durch das Schloss steifen konnte.

„Ich kannte ihre Mutter, Professor Snape", sagt er, während er meinen Koffer auspackt.

‚_Professor_' das klingt so seltsam - Ich, ein Professor!

„Ich habe sie früher oft nachts im Schloss herumstreifen sehen. Sie haben mich sehr an Lucinda erinnert. Sie hatten ja nie etwas Böses vor, keine Streiche oder so."

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie Bescheid wussten, Mr Filch. Aber ich wusste nie, warum sie mich nicht aufgehalten haben."

„Die Erinnerung an ihre Mutter - Lassen wir es dabei - Es ist schon so schrecklich lange her…"

Seine Augen bekommen einen eigenartigen, verträumten Ausdruck und er kramt noch etwas im Zimmer herum, dann nickt er mir zu und geht.

Meine Mutter … Ich habe nie viel von ihr gehalten. Immer weinend, schluchzend, schweigend, unterwürfig und leer … Aber nach dem wie Tom und Filch auf die Erinnerung an sie reagieren, muss sie in ihrer Jugend eine zweite Lily Evans gewesen sein…

„Strahlend", hat Tom gesagt und Filch hat feuchte, verträumte Augen bekommen.

Ich werde die Wahrheit wohl nie erfahren, auch nicht, wie es dazu kam, dass sie meinen Vater, den alten Bastard, geheiratet hat.

Meine neue Wohnung besteht aus einer Mischung von Wohnraum, Büro und Arbeitszimmer mit einer Laborecke und aus einem Schlafzimmer mit angeschlossenem Bad, eigenem Kamin und einer Art kleinen Küche mit Essecke. Diese Privaträume sind hinter einem staubigen, alten Samtvorhang in einer dunklen Nische des Hauptraums verborgen. Nur ein geheimes Passwort ermöglicht den Zugang - _Meine Privaträume_ - So etwas hatte ich noch nie. Entweder gehörten sie jemand anderen oder es hatten auch andere Zutritt.

Plötzlich bin ich müde, so müde, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich lasse mich vollständig angezogen auf mein neues Bett fallen und ehe ich auch nur richtig liege, bin ich schon eingeschlafen. Zum ersten Mal seit über zehn Jahren schlafe ich eine ganze Nacht durch, volle zehn Stunden, nur weil ich müde bin und ohne die zweifelhafte Hilfe von Zaubertränken oder weil ich einfach bewusstlos umgefallen bin.

Ich habe einen phantastischen Traum:

Ich sitze mit Hieratus in der Bibliothek in seinem Landhaus und spiele mit ihm Schach, wie wir es damals so oft getan haben, gleichzeitig ist mir vollständig bewusst, dass Hieratus schon seit fast einem Jahr tot ist. Er hebt seinen Kopf über dem alten Schachbrett und richtet seine treuen Hundeaugen auf mich.

„Severus, mein Alter", sagt er, wie er es früher immer getan hat und lächelt mich traurig an, „du hast die einzig richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Wir, hinter dem Schwarzen Schleier, wir wissen, wir sehen, wir kennen die Antworten. Dumbledore steht auf deiner Seite und setzt sein Vertrauen in dich. Du darfst ihn nicht enttäuschen. Jetzt nicht, niemals…"

„Hieratus, Blutsbruder … Himmel, mein Freund, ich vermisse dich so sehr", stammle ich heraus. „Warum nur, warum, bist du vor mich gesprungen? Du weist doch, dass ich meine Kämpfe immer alleine ausfechte. Das weist du doch, oder?"

„Musst du das wirklich fragen, teuerer Freund? Musst du? Ich habe dich geliebt und liebe dich immer noch. Selbst hier hinter dem Schwarzen Schleier, kann nichts meine Liebe zu dir zum Erlöschen bringen. Ich habe dich mehr geliebt, als mein Leben und habe es freudig aufgegeben, damit du das deine weiter führen kannst. Es war die einzige Art, auf die ich dir meine wohl hoffnungslose Liebe zeigen konnte. Und jetzt sehe ich mit Freude, dass es das wert war, dass es richtig war, für dich zu sterben ... Du hast aufgehört, dich selbst zu Grunde zurichten, hast dein Leben wieder angenommen, egal, was es dir zu bieten hat … du bist jetzt bereit, zu kämpfen, eine Veränderung herbei zu führen, gegen das Unheil, das Voldemort verursacht, vorzugehen.

Du hörst, ich wage es jetzt, ihn bei seinem wahren Namen zu nennen. Hier, hinter dem Schwarzen Schleier, bin ich unerreichbar für ihn. Du, in deiner Welt, bist es nicht. Bleib also vorsichtig und sei schlau, aber hör nie auf, zu kämpfen…

Ich war dein Freund und werde es immer bleiben. Im Leben, wie im Tod. Nichts, gar nichts, kann eine große Freundschaft wie die unsere zerstören…"

„Ach, Hieratus, Blutsbruder…" seufze ich.

Ich weis, es ist nur ein Traum, aber ihn noch einmal sehen zu dürfen, mit ihm nochmals sprechen zu können, das ist mehr, als ich auch nur zu träumen gewagt habe – und das tue ich ja gerade – träumen.

Wir reden und unterhalten uns noch lange. Später kann ich mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern, aber ich fühle mich seltsam getröstet, ruhig und beinahe glücklich.

Das raschelnde Trippeln kleiner Füße weckt mich am nächsten Morgen und als ich schlaftrunken über die Kante meines Bettes schaue, blicke ich in zwei riesige, gelbe Augen, die sich direkt vor meinem Gesicht befinden.

„Sind sie wach, Sir?" piepst eine kleine Stimme.

Eine Hauselfe. Das Gesichtchen kommt mir bekannt vor. Ja, ich kenne diese Elfe, sie hat früher Hieratus gehört, damals in seinem Haus in London, aber ich kenne ihren Namen nicht.

„Was machst du denn hier?" frage ich verblüfft.

„'Pass auf Master Severus auf, sollte mir was zustoßen, Pixi', hat er zu mir gesagt. ‚Irgendwann wirst du ihn in Hogwarts finden. Irgendwann kehrt er sicher zu Dumbledore zurück'. Zwei Tage später war er tot und Pixi ist nach Hogwarts gegangen, um zu warten, bis Master Severus auch hierher kommt. Möchten sie Frühstück, Master Severus?"

Frühstück? Eine glänzende Idee, ich bin hungrig genug, einen ganzen Greifen zu verschlingen – roh und ohne Salz.

„Ja, gerne Pixi", sage ich.

Ich habe Hauselfen immer ignoriert, denn Hieratus meinte einmal, es wäre ihnen so lieber. Eine gute Hauselfe wolle weder gehört noch gesehen werden, aber wenn sie mich schon anspricht, kann ich genauso gut freundlich zu ihr sein.

Ein Vermächtnis von Hieratus … Ach, mein Blutsbruder, du fehlst mir so sehr … und dann dieser Traum … Ich weis jetzt, du bist immer noch an meiner Seite, wie du es so viele Jahre lang warst, bist immer noch mein Freund, mein Blutsbruder, auch wenn der Schwarze Schleier zwischen uns stehen wird, so lange ich noch am Leben bin und ich muss weiter leben. Das schulde ich dir für dein großzügiges, edles, selbstloses Opfer, weiterzuleben, bis zu dem Ende, das mir dereinst bestimmt ist.

Auf einem Tisch am Kamin steht ein Frühstück, groß genug, um eine ganze Armee Hungriger zu sättigen. Nun, ich bin keine ganze Armee, aber ich schlage mich auch nicht schlecht. Die Sandwichs gestern, waren die erste halbwegs anständige Mahlzeit seit Tagen und nach dem langen Schlaf habe ich – zum ersten Mal seit langem - wieder gewaltigen Hunger. Ich sende einen dankbaren Gedanken an meinen Freund, dorthin, wo auch immer er sein mag.

Ja, ich werde weiter machen und sein Vermächtnis hilft mir dabei, bringt mich dazu mein Leben wieder anzunehmen, mich um meine grundlegenden Bedürfnisse zu sorgen.

„Master Severus, Pixi will sich um ihre Kleidung kümmern. Darf Pixi?"

„Hmm? Ob du daran noch viel retten kannst? Die Sachen sind alt und schäbig, aber wenn du willst, versuch dein Glück."

Die Elfe quietscht freudig, eilt zum Schrank hinüber und zieht meine Roben heraus. Es sind wirklich nicht mehr viele. Ich entschließe mich ins Bad zu gehen und mich wenigstens äußerlich wieder zu einem Menschen zu machen, auch das bin ich ihm schuldig…

Eine Rasur und meine Haare sind viel zu lang. Nun, wenn ich es will, bin ich nicht ungeschickt mit meinem Zauberstab. Als ich mich wieder im Spiegel ansehen kann, ohne vor mir selbst zu erschrecken, beschließe ich in mein Büro hinüber zu gehen und meinen Unterricht vorzubereiten.

„_Enttäusche ihn nicht. Jetzt nicht, niemals…"_

Ja, ich werde ihn nicht enttäuschen, ich werde mein Bestes geben, jetzt und auch in Zukunft. Es sind fünf Jahrgänge zu je zwei Klassen und zwei Jahrgänge, in denen die Fachleute auf die GAME vorbereitet werden – Also eine Menge Arbeit und es wird sicher eine Weile dauern, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe. Kann ich überhaupt unterrichten? Ich habe oft genug mit Hieratus gelernt und da hat es immer geklappt, aber das war nur einer und außerdem war er mein Freund, das ist etwas ganz anderes. Wir waren gleichaltrig, standen auf einer Ebene, aber jetzt?

Jetzt bin ich ein Professor, eine Autoritätsperson … Ich darf vor den Kids keine Unsicherheiten zeigen und darf nicht zulassen, dass sie sich vor mir Schwachheiten erlauben. Ich muss von vorne herein klarstellen, dass ich Respekt verlange. McGonagall und Kettleburn fallen mir ein. Die sind jetzt Kollegen von mir, nicht länger meine Lehrer. Ein eigenartiger Gedanke. Nun, zurück zum Thema Respekt. Den alten Kettleburn haben wir immer gemocht, sind ihm aber auch ziemlich auf der Nase herum getanzt.

Ich muss schief grinsen, als mir meine Aktion von damals mit den rankigen Runkelrüben einfällt. Verdammt lang her, so verdammt lang…

Bei McGonagall wäre ich nie damit durch gekommen, die hatte ihre Augen überall, beim alten Leech auch nicht, was das betrifft. Ich darf also nicht zu weich zu den Schülern sein, nun, das dürfte mir nicht schwer fallen - ich bin kein netter Kerl. Streng, aber gerecht und wenn ich Talent bemerke, muss ich es fördern, bis an seine Grenze, zu leicht können in meinem Spezialgebiet - und das sind Zaubertränke nun mal - schwerwiegende Fehler passieren. Ich darf keinen Schüler bevorzugen, keinen benachteiligen - _Hohe Ziele, Severus, sehr hohe Ziele._

Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür.

„Herein", brumme ich geistesabwesend.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Dumbledore streckt seine krumme Nase durch den Spalt.

„Hast du Zeit, Severus?"

„Selbstverständlich, für sie immer, Direktor."

Er kommt zu meinem Schreibtisch.

„Ah, ja. Du bist dabei deinen Unterricht zu planen,  
aber du warst ja schon immer arbeitsam und gewissenhaft. Nein, es geht nicht um deine andere Arbeit für mich", sagt er, als er meinen fragenden Blick wahrnimmt. „Ich dachte, du würdest es vielleicht gerne wissen: Lily hat einen kleinen Sohn bekommen und er hat ihre Augen…"

Mir ist, als hätte ein Blitz in meinen Kopf eingeschlagen, genau dort, wo mein Verstand sitzt - Lily, wundervolle Lily - Jetzt ist sie Mutter, hat einen kleinen Sohn. Es hätte mein Sohn sein können, wenn es anders gelaufen wäre … Wenn ich ein anderer gewesen wäre…

Lilyelfe tanzt vor meinem geistigen Auge über meine Lichtung. Nur trägt sie dieses Mal ein kleines Bündel in den Armen, ihr Baby.

Ich hatte damals natürlich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie tief mich der Anblick dieses Kindes elf Jahre später in meinem Innersten treffen sollte: Ein Junge, der James Potter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, aber Lilys Augen hatte. Wie sehr ich Harry dafür hassen sollte, dass er in jeder Hinsicht ein Ebenbild seines Vaters, meines alten Gegners, war, wie sehr ich ihn würde beschützen wollen, weil er Lilys Sohn war, die ich über alles geliebt habe…

Als meine Augen wieder klar werden, ist der Alte bereits gegangen…

Ich richte mich ein, gehe meiner geheimen Aufgabe nach und berichte über Dumbledores vorgebliche Pläne an immer wieder andere Todesser, mit denen ich durchs Feuer spreche - so muss ich Hogwarts nicht verlassen - höre von ihnen geflüsterte Anweisungen und geheime Pläne des Dunklen Lords. Dumbledore wird von mir   
über alles informiert, gibt mir neue Direktiven und so weiter und so fort - eine einzige gigantische Intrige.

Das Unterrichten fällt mir nicht leicht. Es ist schwierig, sich bei einem Rudel Minderjähriger durchzusetzen. Ich schreie nicht - ich habe es immer gehasst zu schreien oder angeschrieen zu werden - wenn ich Aufmerksamkeit erregen will, flüstere ich. Will ich jemanden anspornen, bessere Leistung zu erbringen, verspotte ich ihn - Bei manchen wirkt es - die meisten jedoch fürchten mich.

Auch hängt mir mein übler Ruf aus meinen letzten Schuljahren immer noch nach. Was soll ich machen? Ich bin eben kein netter Kerl.

Halloween kommt und eine schlimme Welle von Einsamkeit überfällt mich. Ich habe inzwischen schon zwei Gehälter bekommen und meine Schulden bei Tom bezahlt, etwas Gold ist mir sogar noch übrig geblieben. Ich habe schon ewig kein Butterbier mehr getrunken und ich hätte jetzt plötzlich große Lust auf eins. Es ist Hogsmeade Wochenende und die Schüler sind im Dorf, aber ich habe keine Neigung, ihnen dort zu begegnen.

Pixi läuft in meinem Schlafzimmer herum und räumt auf. Sie hat mit meinen alten Roben wahre Wunder bewirkt, trotzdem brauche ich in absehbarer Zeit neue, nur eine ist noch in einwandfreiem Zustand.

Die Grünsilberne, die ich damals zusammen mit Hieratus gekauft habe. Ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht, mich von ihr zu trennen. Weil mir danach ist, ziehe ich sie jetzt an, außerdem ist heute Abend ein Fest in der Großen Halle, da kann ich ruhig auch mal was Freundlicheres anziehen, anstelle meines üblichen Schwarz.

Hieratus ist schon beinahe ein Jahr tot und ich vermisse ihn noch immer so entsetzlich wie am ersten Tag, vielleicht sogar noch mehr, weil mein Verstand jetzt wieder richtig funktioniert und nicht mehr auf Sparflamme läuft, auch wenn mein Freund mich manchmal in meinen Träumen besucht, ist das einfach nicht das Selbe, wie mit dem lebenden Hieratus reden zu können und er hat mir eindringlich verboten, mich in Träume zu flüchten, nur weil ich ihn immer wieder sehen will.

„_Du musst in der Realität weiter leben, nicht in diesem Traum. Hier kannst du nichts bewirken, es vergeht nur leere Zeit",_ hat er eines Nachts zu mir gesagt.

Aber manchmal, manchmal gehe ich trotzdem träumen, wenn die Einsamkeit zu schlimm, zu erdrückend wird (nicht, dass ich inzwischen wieder besser schlafen würde – eine ganze Nacht durchzuschlafen, ist wohl immer noch jenseits von allem), aber wenn ich mal schlafe, dann träume ich auch – wenn auch meistens nicht besonders gut – die Tränke wirken nun gar nicht mehr und ich versuche, sie weitgehend zu reduzieren – nicht besonders erfolgreich, aber es ist weniger geworden.

Ja, meine Kollegen respektieren mich, aber eben nur als Kollege, Freunde habe ich keine - _Einsam…_

Als ich vor mich auf den Boden schaue, steht dort Pixi und blickt mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Master Severus geht aus? Halloween feiern?" will sie wissen.

„Würde ich gerne, aber ich will keinen Schülern im Dorf begegnen", gebe ich nüchtern zurück.

„Aber das muss Master Severus doch nicht", erwidert sie fröhlich. „Heute Abend gibt es im Dorf ein Fest. Leute tanzen, trinken, haben Spaß. Wer nicht erkannt werden will, nimmt einfach seine Kapuze über den Kopf."

„Aber man würde mich trotzdem sehen, wenn ich das Schloss verlasse", argumentiere ich trocken.

„Master Severus muss nicht gesehen werden", flötet die kleine Elfe und macht einen kleinen Luftsprung. „Hogwarts hat viele Geheimgänge, einige führen nach Hogsmeade, einer davon ist gleich hinter diesem Schrank. Weis kaum einer davon. Nur die Hauselfen wissen."

Sie tappt die linke Schrankseite dreimal mit ihren langen, dürren Spinnenfingern an und der Schrank schwingt von der Wand weg, dahinter ist ein Loch, das zu einem langen Gang führt.

„Der Weg führt nach Hogsmeade, Master Severus, direkt hinter das Hogs Head. Gleich daneben ist die Scheune, wo das Fest stattfindet. Heute Abend um neun … Wird Master Severus hin gehen?" drängt sie mich und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Würde ich gerne, aber da ist das Fest in der Großen Halle und Dumbledore erwartet dort alle Lehrer", winke ich ab.

„Aber wenn Master Severus dort war und gegessen hat, kann er hingehen, wohin er will", erklärt sie drängend. „Master Severus sollte Spaß haben, wirklich, Master Severus schläft so wenig und so schlecht. Vielleicht kann Master Severus dann besser schlafen, wenn er mal bisschen Spaß hatte."

Ihre gelben Untertassenaugen funkeln mich hoffnungsvoll an. Ich überlege nicht lange, die Verlockung ist einfach zu groß.

„Ja, Pixi, ich werde gehen", stimme ich endlich zu. „Danke für den Tipp mit der Geheimtür."

Sie strahlt mich an, scheint ganz verlegen und läuft plötzlich davon. Na ja, da versteh einer die Hauselfen.

Das Festessen in der Großen Halle war köstlich, dennoch bin ich kurz vor neun verschwunden. Unten in meinem Schlafzimmer, werfe mir meinen alten Umhang über die smaragdgrüne Robe, dann tappe ich an den Schrank. Wie erwartet schwingt er auf und ich trete durch das ovale Loch. Der Weg ist recht lang und ziemlich dunkel, aber ich brauche kein Licht, denn habe meine Nachtaugen nie verloren.

Jahre später ermöglichte es mir dieser Gang, erneut für Dumbledore zu spionieren, denn er führt unter der Apparationsgrenze von Hogwarts hinaus. Doch damals hatte ich keinen Gedanken an derartige Zwecke.

Die Scheune ist hell erleuchtet und für Halloween geschmückt. Kürbisse, Skelette, Fledermäuse. Ich suche mir einen Einzeltisch in einer Ecke und bestelle mir einen Krug Butterbier, meine Kapuze hängt über meine Augen, denn ich möchte nicht erkannt werden. Die Leute scheinen mein Inkognito einfach zu akzeptieren und ich bin hier nicht der einzige, der sein Gesicht verbirgt.

Die Bedienung knallt einen Krug vor mir auf den Tisch und ich schiebe ihr wortlos ein paar Münzen hinüber, dann nehme ich einen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk. Es läuft wie Balsam meine Kehle hinunter, wärmt mir Magen und Seele. Einen Augenblick lang ist mir, als würde Hieratus neben mir sitzen und mir zuprosten.

Musik, wundervolle Musik setzt ein. Sie klingt nach einsamen Mooren, grünen Hügeln, Nebel und Ferne, Schatten im Mondlicht, einer Quelle im Wald…

Noch nie hat mich eine Melodie so sehr berührt, sie hätte Hieratus sicher auch gefallen.

„Ich wünschte, du könntest wirklich hier sein, Blutsbruder", denke ich.

Er fehlt mir so sehr und ich bin so schrecklich einsam. Die Leute beginnen zu tanzen, wirbeln zum Takt der Musik herum. Ein Stück folgt dem anderen und alle haben sie dieselbe Eindringlichkeit, wecken in mir die alten Träume ... inmitten der Masse von Menschen, des Lichtes und der Musik finde ich ein Stück des so dringend benötigen Friedens…

Fast ein Jahr vergeht und ich gehe meinen Aufgaben nach – beiden - dem Lehren und dem Spionieren und langsam komme ich auch aus dem Sumpf meiner Abhängigkeit – auch wenn es mir alles andere als leicht fällt, so gelingt es mir inzwischen die meiste Zeit ohne diesen „hilfreichen" Tränke auszukommen, doch es war ein Weg durch die Hölle – wohl nicht die erste, durch die ich gekrochen bin, aber eine der härtesten, das hier musste ich wirklich ganz alleine durchstehen – keiner, wirklich keiner durfte davon wissen. Es wäre zum Lachen, wenn es nicht zum Weinen wäre – ein Zaubertrank abhängiger Tranklehrer, der auch noch als Spion bei den Todessern arbeitet – vollkommen absurd, aber dennoch ist es so.

Ich bin zwar sehr einsam und ein wenig bitter, aber irgendwie doch eigenartig zufrieden und ruhig. Ich habe das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben etwas wirklich Sinnvolles zu tun - fast so gut, wie mein einstiger, ehrgeiziger Traum von St Mungos.

Doch dann bekomme ich eines Tages eine erschreckende Nachricht von einem der Todesser.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat ein für alle Mal genug von Dum-bledores Anhängern, er will sich so bald wie möglich die Potters vorknöpfen, sie haben ihm zu oft ein Schnippchen geschlagen. Wenn du weist wo sie sind, dann sag es, wenn nicht, dann finde es heraus", zischt die verhüllte Gestalt aus den Flammen.

Himmel, _James und Lily_, verdammt. Ich weis, dass sie für Dumbledore arbeiten und auf Grund meiner Informationen, gegen den Dunklen Lord und seine Pläne vorgehen konnten. Nicht, dass ich einen von ihnen gesehen hätte, alles läuft über den alten Mann.

So schnell ich kann, beende ich das Gespräch und eile sofort zu Dumbledore. Ich treffe ihn in den Gängen und er erkennt sofort an meinem Blick, dass ich etwas Wichtiges zu sagen habe. Er winkt mich zu seinem Büro.

„Was gibt es so Dringendes, Severus?"

„Der Dunkle Lord ist hinter den Potters her", platze ich heraus.

Er seufzt schwer, scheint aber nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein.

„Das habe ich befürchtet, danke Severus, jetzt weis ich Bescheid. Nun, es gibt einen Weg, sie zu schützen und ich werde ihnen diesen vorschlagen."

„Wollen sie, dass sie sich hier, in Hogwarts verstecken?" will ich wissen und mir ist bei diesem Gedanken ziemlich unwohl – aus mehreren Gründen.

„Nein - Nein, Severus. Sie sind eine junge Familie und haben ein kleines Kind. Nein, das wäre keine befriedigende Lösung. Ich werde ihnen den Fidelius Zauber vorschlagen, mit dem man ein Geheimnis im Inneren einer lebenden Seele versiegeln kann. Ich nehme an, sie werden Sirius als Geheimnisträger wählen. Er war schon immer James bester Freund…"

„Ich hoffe, dass meine Information noch rechtzeitig kam", seufze ich leise.

„Du hängst immer noch an Lily?" will er wissen.

Ich wende das Gesicht ab und lasse meine Haare davor fallen, denn ich bin rot geworden.

„Ja, Sir. Sie ist etwas Besonderes - schon immer gewesen – und ich wünsche ihr alles Glück auf der Welt."



Das Ende vom Anfang

Dann überschlagen sich plötzlich die Ereignisse.

Die Situation ist in den letzten Jahren immer schlimmer geworden - Misstrauen, Angst, Hass - Berichte über Folterungen, verschwundene Personen ... und Morde, zahllose Morde. Ich habe in Hogwarts in relativem Frieden und Ruhe gelebt und was draußen geschah, drang nur in meine Welt ein, wenn ich mit den Todessern sprach und das war nicht allzu oft. Aber jetzt…?

In den nächsten Tagen höre ich immer häufiger bekannte Namen, die zu Toten gehören, von beiden Parteien, Todesser, wie weiße Magier - auch die Auroren sind auf der Jagd.

Es fühlt sich wieder so hektisch an, wie in meinem letzten Schuljahr. Furcht, Angst, Ausbrüche von manischer Lebensfreude. Ich tadle nicht einmal mehr meine Schüler, wenn sie über die Stränge schlagen, es hätte einfach keinen Sinn. Überall hängt die Angst vor dem Tod und vor Schlimmeren in dicken Wolken im Schloss und über dem Gelände und ich muss das nicht noch durch mein Verhalten verschlimmern – Man kann einfach keinem befehlen, keine Angst zu haben – Wenn sie da ist, ist sie da und keiner kann das ändern, weder durch Schimpfen noch durch gutes Zureden...

Dann ist Halloween.

Wie schon im Jahr zuvor, schleiche ich mich wieder mitten in der Nacht heimlich ins Dorf, aber dieses Mal ist alles ganz anders. Überall stehen Leute in kleinen und größeren Gruppen zusammen und tuscheln, obwohl es dunkel ist und sie normaler Weise entweder in der Scheune oder Zuhause sein würden.

„...die Potters…"

„Ja, die hat es erwischt, aber ihr kleiner Sohn Harry…"

„...habe ich auch gehört…"

„Ja, Du-weist-schon-Wer konnte ihn nicht umbringen…"

„…dann ist er einfach verschwunden…"

„…machtlos…"

„…vielleicht tot…"

„…wäre das Beste…"

„…ein Grund zum Feiern…"

„...Todesser in alle Winde verstreut…"

„...ja, die Auroren fangen sie in ganzen Gruppen…"

„…die Potters … tot…"

Mich hält es nicht im Dorf und ich renne durch den Geheimgang zum Schloss hinauf – _Dumbledore – _Dum-bledore wird Bescheid wissen. Wie von Furien gehetzt, laufe ich zu seinem Büro hinauf. Der Gargoyle springt wie von selbst vor mir zurück und ich fliege geradezu die Wendeltreppe hinauf.

„Sir", rufe ich niedergeschmettert, „Sir, stimmt das, was erzählt wird?"

Er schaut mich mit einer eigenartigen Mischung aus Freude und Trauer an.

„Ja, die Potters wurden von Voldemort ermordet und er selbst ist verschwunden, als er ihren kleinen Sohn Harry nicht töten konnte. Keiner weis, wie oder warum. Ich muss mich auf den Weg machen, mich um alles kümmern, Gerüchte überprüfen, für den Jungen sorgen und so weiter, wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst, Severus, ich habe es eilig" und weg ist er.

Die ganze Nacht und den ganzen folgenden Tag irre ich wie verloren durch das Schloss, das Gelände und das Dorf. Immer neue, wildere Geschichten, immer neue, phantastischere Nachrichten. Sirius soll Pettigrew und ein dutzend Muggel mit einem einzigen Zauber getötet haben. Davor soll Pettigrew ihn beschuldigt haben, Lily und James verraten zu haben. Als die Leute vom Ministerium Sirius verhaftet haben, soll der wie ein Wahnsinniger gelacht haben. Sirius muss der Geheimnisträger der Potters gewesen sein - Dumbledore hat so was angedeutet.

Lupin scheint wie vom Erdboden verschwunden zu sein. Keiner weis wohin, irgendwie verständlich, wer traut schon einem Werwolf?

Ich weis nicht, was ich glauben soll, ich weis nicht, was ich denken soll, ich höre so viel, manches ergänzt anderes, noch anderes widerspricht allem. Ich bin nicht ganz bei mir selbst, laufe nur ziellos herum, nur nebenbei bemerke ich, dass die Leute vor mir zurückweichen – ich muss wirklich erschreckend aussehen, in meiner schwarzen, wehenden Robe – wie eine dürre, blutrünstige Fledermaus. Irgendwann am nächsten Abend dringt die Erkenntnis endlich zu mir durch, wie vom Schlag getroffen taumle ich durchs Dorf - Lily ist tot - meine Elfe ist nicht mehr - Tot - für immer verloren…

Wie unter Zwang kaufe ich mir zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey, fliehe damit in die Verliese und verstecke mich in meinem Schlafzimmer. Nach zwei großen Schlucken von der scharfen Flüssigkeit beginnt mein Verstand wieder richtig zu funktionieren. Je mehr ich trinke, umso klarer scheint er zu werden.

Lily und James sind tot - meine Elfe und mein alter Widersacher wurden vom Dunklen Lord ermordet.

Plötzlich wird mir alles zu viel - es ist, als würde ein Damm brechen und ich schreie laut auf - keiner hört mich - Alle anderen feiern den Niedergang des Dunklen Lords, aber ich kann nicht feiern.

Sirius, _geliebter Feind_ … Verräter an seinem besten Freund? - Ich kann es nicht glauben, aber er sitzt lebenslang in Askaban, habe ich gehört. Geschieht ihm recht, wenn es wirklich so war. So gutaussehend, so attraktiv - Nun, Askaban wird ihm als erstes sein gutes Aussehen rauben, dann seine Lebenskraft und zuletzt seine Seele. Ach, Sirius, geliebter Feind … wie konntest du nur eine derartige, grauenvolle Schuld auf dich laden? Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben.

Ich höre seine Stimme von damals, wie er Potter verteidigt, als ich diesen beleidigt habe - hat nie was auf seinen Freund kommen lassen. Wie kann er ihn dann jetzt verraten haben? War er je ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords? Sein jüngerer Bruder war es, aber Sirius? Nun, ich kenne nicht die Namen aller Todesser, aber doch sehr viele von ihnen. Sirius ist mir dort nie begegnet, seine Stimme hätte ich sofort unter tausenden erkannt.

„…_ich bin kein schwarzer Magier…" _höre ich wieder seine wütenden Worte von damals auf der Lichtung bei der Quelle im Verbotenen Wald.

Aber irrt sich das Ministerium? Ist Pettigrew wirklich ein Held? - Wurmschwanz, diese kleine Ratte, von Sirius getötet - alles, was von ihm übrig blieb, war ein Stück von seinem Zeigefinger. Aber wie konnte diese jämmerliche Niete nur glauben, dass er es mit einem großartigen Zauberer wie Sirius aufnehmen kann?

„_Eines Tages werde ich es euch allen zeigen!" _Pettigrews Worte damals in Hogsmeade.

Kann es sein, dass er die Potters verraten hat? Aber wie? Dumbledore hielt Sirius für den Geheimnisträger - Oder wollte er sie rächen? Seine Freunde rächen, indem er seinen verräterischen Freund tötet? Zu viele Fragen, zu viele Ungewissheiten, zu wenige Antworten.

Die Wahrheit sollte ich erst viele Jahre später erfahren und als ich sie erfuhr, konnte ich sie einfach nicht glauben. Zu viel Zeit war vergangen, zu starr waren meine Ansichten geworden, zu bitter waren die Erinnerungen. Pettigrew, die Ratte, war der Geheimnisträger und der Verräter und er war noch am Leben und Sirius saß zwölf Jahre lang unschuldig in Askaban, für Morde, die er nicht begangen hatte, bis es ihm gelang, in seiner Animagus Gestalt zu fliehen, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte…

Lupin, der Werwolf, ist verschwunden und keiner weis, wo er ist - irgendwie verständlich - die Auroren sind hinter allen schwarzen Kreaturen her und Lupin ist und bleibt ein Werwolf, auch wenn er sonst ein anständiger Kerl ist … Und Lily ist tot, tot wie Hieratus, tot wie Regulus, tot wie so viele andere auch.

Plötzlich schreie ich wieder unter unsäglichen inneren Qualen auf und es geschieht etwas völlig Unerwartetes - Tränen - eine gewaltige Flut von Tränen - strömt aus meinen Augen, endlich kann ich wieder weinen, endlich wird mir diese unendliche Gnade gewährt - dieses Mal ist der Schmerz in meinem Inneren größer als jemals zuvor, zerreißt mich geradezu. Alle Tränen, die ich zuvor nie weinen konnte, fließen jetzt aus mir heraus. Ich weine, schlucke und schluchze. Hin und wieder fährt ein weiterer leiser gequälter Schrei über meine Lippen. Zwischendurch nehme ich immer wieder einen tiefen Schluck aus der Whiskeyflasche.

Lily tot - James tot - Lupin verschwunden - Sirius in Askaban - und Hieratus, mein Blutsbruder, schon lange hinter dem Schwarzen Schleier … und Träume sind einfach nicht wirklich, können niemals die Realität ersetzen…

Lilys Junge lebt noch, wird mir plötzlich klar. Wenn alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht, ist er auch ein Magier und wenn er das ist, werde ich mich um ihn kümmern, wenn er eines Tages nach Hogwarts kommt. Seine Mutter, wundervolle Lily - ich konnte dich nicht beschützen - es war zu wenig, was ich tun konnte - immer zu wenig. Kein strahlender Ritter in glänzender Rüstung auf weißem Einhorn zur Rettung der Elfe…

Aber den Jungen werde ich schützen, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er erwachsen werden kann, dass er alles lernt, was er können muss, um zu überleben und sollte es mich mein Leben oder auch mehr kosten ... Das schwöre ich bei meiner Seele (sollte sie denn noch vorhanden sein) und der Hoffnung, Hieratus dereinst hinter dem Schwarzen Schleier wieder zusehen.

Auch wenn der Vater des Jungen mein Widersacher war, seine Mutter habe ich so sehr geliebt, wie ich nur lieben kann. Wirre Gedanken und Bildfetzen von früher, aus meiner Schulzeit, rauschen mir durch den Kopf - Nanu, die Flasche ist schon leer? - Macht nichts, ich habe noch eine zweite.

Ich trinke weiter, weine leise vor mich hin, denke, erinnere mich.

Sirius nackt im Mondlicht - Schlank. Licht. Edel.

Hieratus lacht über Bienchen und Blümchen.

Diese herrliche, wilde Schneeballschlacht.

Potter droht mir wegen Lily.

Potter zieht mich vom Werwolf weg und rettet mein wertloses Leben.

Hieratus über dem Schachbrett - grinst schief, weil ich ihn matt gesetzt habe.

Lupin schüttet den Kopf, schweigt aber.

Lily steht in einem Halo aus goldenem Staub.

Sirius lässt mich in den See plumpsen.

Potter geht von Hogsmeade zum Schloss hinauf und meine Robe flattert hinter ihm her, wie ein Banner…

Mein Kopf surrt und alles dreht sich vor meinen Augen. Ich bin so betrunken, wie noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben - _Stockbesoffen. _Ich falle einfach um, gleite vom Bett auf dem ich gesessen habe, die Flasche rutscht aus meiner Hand und rollt über den Boden, gibt gluckernd ihren hochprozentigen Inhalt von sich und dann weis ich lange von nichts mehr…

Ich versuche meine Augen zu öffnen, doch meine Lider gehorchen mir nur mühsam. Ich liege am Boden und in meinem Kopf scheint es sich ein schlechtgelaunter Drache häuslich eingerichtet zu haben. Ich will aufstehen, denn mein Körper fühlt sich so schrecklich kalt und taub an. Es war sicher keine gute Idee auf den kalten Bodenfliesen der Verliese zu schlafen. Kaum habe ich mich ein bisschen aufgesetzt, dreht sich mein Magen um und ich kotze über meine Klamotten, stinkender Whiskey schießt in gewaltigen Fontänen aus mir heraus. Auf allen Vieren krieche ich ins Bad und die ganze Zeit würge ich weiter, ziehe eine stinkende Spur hinter mir her, angewidert werfe ich meine vollgekotzte Kleidung ab und stelle ich mich unter die Dusche. Das eisige Wasser prasselt auf mich herab und macht meinen Kopf wieder etwas klarer. Die Gedanken der letzten Nacht quälen sich mühsam durch meinen pochenden Schädel und brennen sich in meine Erinnerung ein. Mir ist schlecht und ich ekle mich vor mir selbst und meiner irrsinnigen Sauferei.

„Nie wieder", denke ich und dieses Mal will ich mich an den Schwur halten.

Ich drehe das warme Wasser auf und meine Gedanken formen sich wie von selbst. Vor mir liegen endlose, einsame Jahre, ruhige Jahre, hoffentlich friedliche Jahre - vielleicht auch erfüllte, sinnvolle Jahre. Ja, ich habe mich entschlossen, ich werde weiter machen, werde mein Leben weiter leben - So gut ich es eben kann - das bin ich den Opfern schuldig. Bin ich dabei, meine Schuld abzutragen? Ich werde es jedenfalls mit meiner ganzen Kraft, meinem ganzen Willen versuchen - Ich werde das in mich gesetzte Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen, nie wieder … Jetzt bin ich wirklich allein - Alle, die jemals für mich von Bedeutung waren, sind tot oder entschwunden. Bin ich kalt wie Eis? Will ich das überhaupt noch sein? Ich weis es nicht … Leide ich, weil ich es gewagt habe, zu lieben? - _Lily! – Sirius! – Hieratus! - _Ja, manchmal ist es das wert - zu leiden, weil man liebt. Werde ich je wieder Freude am Leben haben? Werde ich je wieder lieben können? Werde ich es je wieder _wagen_, zu lieben? Aber ist es nicht besser, geliebt und verloren zu haben, als nie geliebt zu haben? Vielleicht … wahrscheinlich … mit Sicherheit … doch das spielt im Augenblick kaum eine Rolle - ich werde einfach weiter machen - einen endlosen Tag nach dem anderen - eine schlaflose Nacht nach der anderen - einsam und allein, wenn es denn so sein soll - weiter machen bis zu dem Tag, wenn mein Weg dereinst auf der Lichtung endet - Auf _meiner_ Lichtung endet, hinter dem Schwarzen Schleier…

Jetzt kann ich nur noch meinen eigenen Erwartungen gerecht werden, kann wirklich nur noch der sein, der ich nun mal bin - aber das ist immerhin auch etwas: Ich bin Severus Ravenous Lucindus Snape - Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts…

_The past it lays beyond me_

_The future just ahead_

_Those memories are dead and gone_

_Those memories so sad_

(Vergangenheit gegangen

Die Zukunft noch nicht da

Erinnerung verhangen

So traurig aber wahr)

 

**Ende des Bandes Fortsetzung in „Ten forgotten years"**


End file.
